


Winterheart

by Nordremo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drama, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:10:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 156,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2842478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordremo/pseuds/Nordremo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour ses crimes, le châtiment de Loki commença dans un hiver sans fin et solitaire. Pour le sacrifice de Tony, son emprisonnement commença avec un sauvetage.</p>
<p>Une histoire de laideur et de beauté, intérieure comme extérieure –et d’apprentissage de ce que le mot ‘monstre’ signifie vraiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Note de l’auteur :** C’est la fic dans l’univers alternatif de la Belle et la Bête qui m’a tiré sur les couettes jusqu’à ce que je commence à brailler. Cette histoire n’est vraiment qu’une moitié d’univers alternatif, prenant place au milieu d’Iron Man 1 et juste après les événements de Thor, si Loki n’avait pas lâché Gungnir. Foutre en l’air la chronologie est mon nouveau hobby, apparemment.  
>  L’incroyable artwork associé à cette fic est par l’effervescente, talentueuse et des plus merveilleuses [Artmetica](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Artmetica/pseuds/Artmetica). Donnez-lui votre amour et admiration –elle rend mon style bon et je suis toujours un peu abasourdie du fait qu’elle ait accepté cette stupide auteure comme partenaire.
> 
> **Note de la traductrice :** Voici donc comme je l’avais annoncé ma reprise de la traduction de cette seconde fic de Hella, à présent que _Nek0baba_ , sa première traductrice, m’a confirmé qu’elle ne pourrait pas la reprendre. Elle a posté une petite mise à jour à ce sujet dans son profil pour ceux que cela intéresserait.  
> Dans tous les cas, j’espère que malgré cette reprise comme pour Off The Record, vous apprécierez votre (re)lecture.

 

« -Loki, pour tes crimes contre les mondes de Jotunheim et Midgard, pour ta trahison contre la Maison d’Odin elle-même, moi, Odin Père de Toute Chose—  
- _S’il vous plaît !_  
-…te retire ton titre royal ; utilisé pour agir avec haine et violence à l’encontre d’une race brisée qui n’avait aucun espoir de se défendre contre tes machinations. Tu n’es plus un prince d’Asgard. »

Le manteau vert de Loki lui fut arraché, son armure d’or et de cuir tombant de ses épaules et de son torse, en pièces. Tout ce qui demeura furent ses protège-bras, agrippant ses bras comme des menottes. Il rattrapa le tissu déchiré de son manteau avant qu’il ne tombe, le serrant dans un poing aux articulations blanchies sous la pression.

L’unique œil d’Odin était sinistre.

« -Je te retire ta magie ; un pouvoir usité pour tromper et trahir famille et ami loyal confondus. »

Une lumière transperça profondément son corps et il sentit l’Odinforce saisir sa magie d’une poigne de fer, l’arrachant de la moelle de ses os. Loki ne s’autorisa qu’une unique inspiration traduisant son sentiment de perte.

« -Enfin, je te retire les sorts qui scellent ta véritable forme, afin que tu puisses te regarder et voir le peuple même que tu as presque effacé de toute existence.  
-Non, Père, NON— »

Mais avec les mots déjà prononcés, c’était déjà fait ; son honteuse vérité dévoilée aux yeux de tous. Il ne pouvait pas survivre comme ça. Les guerriers d’Asgard ne souffriraient jamais de sa vue longtemps.

« -Je te le retire, Loki Odinson, et je te bannis sur Midgard, un monde que tu as terrorisé de ton courroux—  
- _Odinson ?_ »

Odin vacilla enfin.

« -Oui. »

Loki se redressa de toute sa hauteur, ignorant le frisson et le tremblement dans ses os à nu.

« -Fustige-moi pour mes mensonges si tu le dois, Père de Toute Chose, mais n’ose même pas nier le tien. »

Il déglutit.

« -Punis-moi pour mes actions, punis-moi avec la vérité que tu as gardé cachée durant toutes ces longues années, jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse être au mieux utilisée à ton avantage—  
-Loki—  
- _Regarde ce que tu as fait !_ Tes mensonges, ta trahison, pas les miens ! Je suis la créature que tu m’as fait devenir, Père. Regarde ton œuvre. Ne suis-je pas tout ce que tu voulais en un second fils ? »

Sa propre amertume le déchirait en lambeaux, mais Loki savait qu’Odin voyait dans ses yeux pourpres chaque vérité, brillante et vicieuse, pour ce qu’il était.

« -Connais tes crimes, dit lourdement son père. Et repens-toi. Apprends la valeur des vies que tu aurais si égoïstement prises. Jusque-là, tu es banni. »

Loki sentit à peine la magie agripper son corps, bien qu’elle brûlait là où elle touchait sa peau glacée ; des doigts sombres de feu s’enroulèrent autour de lui, l’entraînant de nouveau dans l’abysse –un enfer différent de celui dont il avait été sauvé seulement quelques heures auparavant.

Un Bifrost brisé. La main tendue de Thor. La sienne, se tendant en retour.

Une erreur.

Les ténèbres s’emparèrent de lui, le pouvoir propre à Odin l’envoyant valser à travers les étoiles. Loki ne lutta pas.

Asgard ne pouvait souffrir d’un monstre longtemps, après tout.

De même que son roi.

* * *

« -Hescamar. »

Odin ne réagit pas lorsque le corbeau se posa sur son épaule, battant des ailes bruyamment dans l’air immobile de la nuit. Hugin et Munin ne conviendraient pas pour cette tâche.

« -Veille sur lui de loin. N’interfère jamais. Lorsqu’il trouvera celui qui pourrait lui montrer la vérité sur lui, tu viendras me trouver.  
-Majesté, dit Hescamar. Qui notre Loki pourrait-il trouver, enfermé dans le château brumeux dans lequel vous l’avez banni ? C’est une prison pour lui. »

Odin ne leva pas le regard de l’endroit où s’était tenu Loki.

« -Ces portes s’ouvriront. Mais seulement avec la bonne clé. »

Le corbeau n’était pas étranger au penchant d’Odin pour les leçons de vie cryptiques, mais la sagesse des mots était au-delà de sa compréhension. Peut-être n’était-ce pas son rôle de savoir.

« -Ainsi commande mon roi, croassa finalement l’oiseau, prenant son envol. »

Un battement de ses ailes ouvrit un portail qui scintilla d’étoiles distantes.

« -Hescamar veillera. Durant le temps que cela prendra. »

Odin regarda son troisième corbeau disparaître dans sa propre lumière, voyageant pour accomplir son devoir.

Les lois d’Asgard exigeraient un confinement éternel.

Jotunheim demanderait simplement sa tête.

Midgard était la seule alternative correcte. Ils étaient ignorants ; Loki, anonyme. Une fois encore, le monde des mortels forgerait un de ses fils et soit lui pardonnerait, le façonnerait…ou le briserait.

Seul le temps le dirait.

* * *

**VINGT ANS PLUS TARD**

* * *

« -C’est une blague. »

C’était une chose de découvrir que Pepper avait disparu. Enfin, disparu d’après ses standards –la police ne pensait pas qu’être injoignable depuis six heures pour Tony était grave. Pour Pepper, c’était l’équivalent de ‘eh bien j’ai commis un horrible crime et dois fuir le pays’ ou possiblement ‘kidnappée pour de l’argent, paie la rançon aussi vite que possible.’

C’était une chose de sortir pour aller à sa recherche, suivant le signal de son téléphone portable jusqu’à quelque part à environ trente-deux kilomètres à l’ouest de Solstice Canyon. Crapahuter dans les bois à la recherche de votre assistante personnelle était juste ce que n’importe quel patron ferait, en particulier un qui devenait légèrement dingue dans la maison, essayant d’obéir aux ordres d’Obadiah de ‘repose-toi là, fils, tu as traversé une épreuve sacrément rude. Laisse-moi juste m’occuper du côté affaires des choses.’

Cela faisait trois semaines qu’il était rentré d’Afghanistan, se trouvant dans des bois recouverts de neige au crépuscule, portant des chaussures de cuir italiennes à un millier de dollars. S’agissait-il de la partie la plus bizarre ? Non.

La partie la plus bizarre était qu’un château, _un énorme château_ , complet avec des murs de pierre et ce qui semblait être des putain de douves se dressait dans une immense clairière brumeuse dans les bois. Des bois flippants, aux hululements de chouette, recouverts-de-neige-étrangement-hors-saison.

Le portable de Pepper tintait depuis quelque part à l’intérieur des murs.

Happy avait trouvé sa voiture garée à un peu plus d’un kilomètre près de la route, en panne avec la capot ouvert en le signal universel de ‘ma putain de bagnole est morte.’ Tony l’avait laissé là pour appeler un dépanneur, déclarant qu’une expérience naturelle rafraîchissante était de mise. Happy pensait sans cesse qu’il allait faire une sorte de crise post-traumatique, et bordel, ok ça pouvait encore être le cas ; mais malgré lui, Happy avait fini par céder, préférant lui épargner un stress inutile en protestant. Après tout, qu’est-ce qui allait l’attaquer dans les bois ? Des lapins ? Un renard enragé ? Christine Everhart ?

Tony avait juste décidé d’ouvrir le portail en fer de six mètres lorsqu’il entendit le premier loup hurler derrière lui. Son instinct de survie, un peu secoué par les événements récents mais fonctionnant toujours parfaitement, le fit réagir avant même qu’il ne comprenne vraiment qu’il était en train de bouger.

Le temps qu’il referme le portail, cinq formes lupines incroyablement larges commençaient déjà à émerger du brouillard. _Rapidement._ Tony prit exactement une seconde pour jauger la force du portail versus la taille et la vitesse de ce qui semblait être une meute de loups géants—

Tony abandonna et se précipita vers le château.

Le son d’un animal en train de feuler et son propre pouls le suivirent alors qu’il fonçait sur le pont-levis, se dirigeant vers ce qui ressemblait à des double-portes en arc au pied du plus haut bâtiment de la structure. Cela devait être l’entrée principale. Tony pria juste pour que les portes s’ouvrent –ces loups semblaient en rogne.

Dérapant sur la pierre recouverte de neige, Tony parvint à peine à se rattraper avant de glisser face la première dans la porte. Plaquant ses paumes contre, il tira sur le heurtoir de fer, mais le métal froid ne céda pas. Merde.

De l’autre côté du pont-levis –un vrai de vrai pont-levis !- le portail grogna en s’ouvrant légèrement. Un des loups recommença à hurler. Tony espéra à mort qu’il n’appelait pas des renforts. Enfoirés poilus. Il foudroya l’entrée du regard.

« -Ok, il y a des loups _très littéraux_ à la porte. Sésame ouvre-toi ! »

Il enfonça son épaule dans la porte à l’instant même où il entendit des ailes battre au-dessus de sa tête. Tony leva les yeux pour voir la silhouette d’un énorme corbeau lustré en train de descendre, atterrissant sur le bord au-dessus des portes. Il lui lança un regard noir comme s’il lui avait piqué sa carcasse, la tête inclinée et ses yeux dorés vrillant avec vivacité.

« -Génial. Je suis dans un cauchemar à la Edgard Poe. »

Il poussa contre les portes. Cette fois, merci mon Dieu, elles s’ouvrirent juste assez pour qu’il puisse se faufiler. Tony ne perdit pas de temps à les refermer, glissant en place un verrou ayant l’air ancien de ses deux mains.

« -Sauvé. Possiblement en train d’infiltrer le château de Dracula, mais sauvé des bêtes sauvages. »

Respirant toujours fort –trop fort pour quelqu’un avec une capacité pulmonaire réduite, recommanda le souvenir de Yinsen- il se retourna et plissa les yeux dans l’obscurité autour de l’entrée.

Cela prit un moment aux yeux de Tony pour s’ajuster, puis un de plus pour qu’il se souvienne pourquoi il était à l’intérieur d’un château extrêmement flippant au départ. Pepper. Pepper était là quelque part, ou du moins son téléphone l’était. Mais pourquoi se serait-elle dirigée par ici ? Tony avait vu le genre de talons de tueur qu’elle portait. Les balades dans la nature seraient juste impossibles, même s’il y avait un moyen d’expliquer pourquoi elle avait erré plus d’un kilomètre dans les bois après que la voiture soit tombée en panne.

Sortant son téléphone, Tony vérifia le signal de traçage.

« -Merde. »

L’intégralité de l’écran était un chaos ondulant. Interférence électromagnétique ? En provenance de quoi ? Tony le glissa de nouveau dans sa poche avec un soupir. Apparemment localiser Pepper aurait à être fait à la dure.

Il ne semblait pas y avoir qui que ce soit dans le coin ; pas de personnel, pas de lumières, juste le froid et l’obscurité. De ce que Tony pouvait deviner de l’endroit, ça avait été modelé dans un style d’architecture qu’il n’avait jamais vu ou dont il n’avait même jamais entendu parler. C’était une sorte de fusion de gothique ancien, complet, avec des plafonds en ogives et des cheminées sombres plus hautes que lui. D’énormes salles de réception arboraient des escaliers en colimaçon élaborés menant aux étages supérieurs et exposaient des murs de pierre. Des fenêtres de verre et des appliques décoraient les murs. D’incroyables chandeliers à bougie étaient suspendus au plafond, complètement recouverts de toiles d’araignée.

L’endroit semblait abandonné. Au mieux, il ne semblait certainement pas accueillant.

Château Dracula commençait vraiment à sonner juste.

« -Pepper ? appela Tony en descendant un long couloir, s’appuyant contre une rampe de bois au haut des escaliers. »

Scruter les ténèbres n’allait pas aider ; il allait devoir y aller.

C’était tellement silencieux que ses propres pas résonnaient. Tony n’était pas vraiment du genre fantaisiste et imaginatif lorsqu’il s’agissait d’endroits sombres et de monde sauvage effrayant, mais l’ambiance commençait à faire son effet alors qu’il vagabondait. L’odeur de la pierre froide, de la tapisserie jaunissant et du bois poli saturait son souffle même.

Huh.

Du bois poli. Peut-être que quelqu’un était là-dedans après tout.

« -Pepper ? Y’a quelqu’un ? N’importe qui ? appela-t-il, horriblement bruyant dans l’immobilité de l’endroit. Je cherche une grande rousse, très mince, très séduisante…je pense qu’elle portait un costume d’affaires ? »

Il passa sa mémoire au crible.

« -Elle porte du rouge à lèvre rouge, définitivement. Sent le linge propre et Chanel No. 5. Est-ce que ça rappelle quelque chose à quelqu’un ? Hello ? _Hey !!_ »

Tony commençait à s’énerver. Cela ne devrait pas être possible de juste perdre _une femme en entier_. Pas Pepper. Pepper était à lui ; elle était la seule personne qu’il avait et qu’il n’avait pas à partager. Fiable, jolie Pepper Potts avec ses froncements de sourcils inquiets et ses petites mains. La seule personne au monde qui ne pensait pas qu’il était devenu complètement dingue après avoir fermé l’usine d’armements à Stark Industries.

Cela ne devrait juste pas être possible de perdre quelqu’un comme ça. Pepper devrait briller comme un phare, lui criant dessus de rentrer au manoir avant que quelqu’un des médias ne le voie se balader comme un enfant perdu.

Il expira dans le silence et l’obscurité, pressant une paume sur le métal froid dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que cela serait mieux de partir et de trouver Happy, pour faire venir une équipe de recherche. S’il pouvait passer une meute de loups mutants affamés, du moins.

L’ennui était que ce château n’existait sur aucune carte de Solstice Canyon. S’il n’existait pas –il n’avait pas _vraiment_ une crise post-traumatique, n’est-ce pas ? Parti dans un joyeux endroit flippant dans sa tête ? Ce n’était pas complètement hors de question. Peut-être que Happy était en train de le fixer en ce moment même, en position fœtale par terre et marmonnant à propos de loups.

Tony était si absorbé dans cette nouvelle possibilité qu’il manqua presque la lumière en train de se balancer au bout du couloir. Une personne tenant une lanterne ? Il se lança à sa poursuite avant de pouvoir réfléchir à qui exactement pourrait vivre dans un château faisant froid dans le dos.

« -Hey ! cria Tony. Attends, Clochette ! »

La lumière s’arrêta au son de ses chaussures martelant la pierre pavée, se retournant pour lui faire face.

« -Clochette ? répéta un homme, incrédule. Qui bordel—  
-Mon nom est Tony Stark, interrompit Tony, plissant des yeux vers le type à travers la lumière. »

Il avait l’air un peu débraillé, dans les débuts de la trentaine.

« -Je cherche une femme du nom de Pepper Potts. »

Le visage du type se creusa.

« -Tu pourrais essayer la cuisine. »

En voyant l’expression de Tony il ajouta hâtivement :

« -Une femme est entrée aux alentours de midi, peut-être un peu plus tôt. Le patron l’a emmenée dans la tour. »

Tony déglutit.

« -Tour ? »

_Patron ?_

Le type à la lanterne acquiesça.

« -Ouais mais— »

Il cligna des yeux, rapprochant la lumière du visage de Tony.

« -Attends, t’es venue la chercher ? Juste la chercher ? Rien d’autre ?  
-Pour quoi d’autre je me baladerais dans l’Hôtel Overlook ? Ecoute, dis-moi juste comment aller à la tour—  
-Non, mec, tu piges pas, insista le type, ayant l’air étrangement pâle dans la lumière dorée. Les gens n’arrivent juste pas ici en cherchant des gens disparus. Et –tu peux pas sortir. Jamais. »

Une ombre sembla traverser son visage.

« -Ça vient de quelqu’un qui sait. »

Tony n’aimait pas de quoi ça avait l’air, mais après, il avait entendu la même chanson il n’y avait pas si longtemps.

« -J’ai été retenu captif avant, dit-il brièvement. Ça n’a pas marché. Alors, tour. Maintenant. »

Durant un instant le type se contenta de le regarder avec de grands yeux, secouant la tête comme s’il n’arrivait pas à croire que Tony était réel. Puis il fourra la lanterne dans sa main et désigna une niche dans le mur. Des marches de pierre montant en spirale étaient tout ce qu’il pouvait voir.

« -Suis-le. Elle sera dans une cellule. »

Le type battait déjà en retraite dans les ombres, ayant l’air d’être à deux secondes de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

« -Merci, Clo. Je t’en dois une.  
-Mon nom est Clint, lança le type en retour avec irritation. Clint Barton.  
-Peu importe. »

Prenant les escaliers deux marches à la fois, ignorant le lancer froid dans sa poitrine, Tony remonta à toute vitesse la spirale étroite jusqu’à pouvoir voir une unique torche en train de brûler plus loin. Donc ils l’avaient laissée avec un peu de lumière. Est-ce que ça avait été le boulot de l’autre type ? Ou était-ce ce ‘patron’ dont il avait parlé ?

Quel genre de patron dirigeait un vieux château exactement ?

« -Pepper ? appela-t-il. J’ai plus ou moins désespérément besoin d’un signe de vie là—  
-Tony ?! s’exclama Pepper, son nom se déchirant en un presque sanglot. »

Sa main passa à travers une fente barrée de fer dans la porte de cellule en bois, lui intimant de partir.

« -Oh, Tony, tu ne peux pas être là ! Va-t’en !  
-Pepper, que— »

Quelque chose sembla gronder dans les ombres derrière lui.

« -Cours, Tony ! hurla-t-elle. Juste pars—tu ne sais pas ce qu’il est ! »

Tony marcha vers la porte de la cellule, la peur agrippant sa gorge comme un étau. Pepper n’avait pas juste peur ; elle était terrifiée. Le temps était définitivement compté à présent. Il posa la lanterne sur le sol.

« -La ferme, Pep. Je suis ton patron. »

Tony accrocha ses mains par la fente barrée, essayant de soulever la porte. Cela pouvait être de vieux gonds traditionnels, mais ils ne bougèrent pas d’un centimètre.

« -Je te fais sortir point final.  
-Tony, Tony écoute-moi, dit Pepper d’une voix rauque, ses yeux brillants de larmes et féroces à travers les barres. Tu viens juste d’être libéré des Dix Anneaux. Ce—cette chose, le patron ? C’est un monstre.  
-Oh, c’est un peu rude, non ? répondit-il avec désinvolture. _Fais-la rester calme, Tony._ Six heures de confinement et tu l’as déjà étiqueté comme monstre ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a fait, confisqué ton oreillette Bluetooth ?  
-Tu ne comprends pas. »

Pepper tendit la main à travers les barreaux pour s’emparer de son bras. Ses doigts étaient froids.

« -Personne ne sort vivant, Tony. Ce sont les règles. »

Tony la fixa à travers les barreaux un long moment.

« -Je m’en fiche, dit-il platement. Je te fais sortir de cette foire aux monstres –en fait, comment t’as fait pour _entrer_ là-dedans au juste ?  
-Je ne sais pas, j’ai ouvert le capot et je me suis juste retournée –il y avait cet oiseau et je… »

Suspendant sa phrase, elle se mit à le fixer à travers les barreaux de la cellule comme si elle le voyait vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu’il était entré dans la tour.

« -Tony, comment _tu_ es entré ? »

Le vent dans la tour de la cellule devint glacial dans son dos. Devant lui, les yeux de Pepper s’écarquillèrent ; il pouvait distinguer le blanc dans la pénombre.

« -Oh, mon dieu, murmura-t-elle, fixant quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. »

Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes fraîches. D’une certaine manière, il ne pensait pas qu’elles étaient pour elle-même.

« -Oh, Tony. »

Un grondement bestial envahit la pièce de pierre.

Cela venait de juste derrière lui.

De l’air arctique souffla sur sa nuque. En face de la cellule, la torche solitaire vacilla et manqua de s’éteindre. Des ombres frémirent en une danse frénétique sur les murs. La lumière de la lanterne à ses pieds se réduisit à une faible lueur bleue.

Pour rien au monde Tony ne put forcer son corps à se retourner.

Il avait ressenti la peur avant. La peur de la douleur, la peur de la mort, la peur d’être seul. Mais ce qu’il ressentit à cet instant n’était pas de la peur. Ce n’était même pas de la terreur. C’était de l’horreur rigide, à vous glacer le sang, et il n’arrivait pas à faire se retourner son corps.

« -Je—je veux juste la faire sortir d’ici. C’est tout. »

Il parla à la porte de la cellule. A l’intérieur, Pepper tremblait. Que cela soit de peur ou de froid, il ne savait pas.

« -Elle est tout ce dont je me soucie. Je n’ai rien à voir avec vous.  
-Elle est entrée. Elle reste. »

Un déplacement d’air passa sur les épaules de Tony. Le – _patron_ semblait être en train de faire les cent pas. Sa voix semblait enrouée, rauque. Il n’y avait pas moyen de deviner son âge.

« -Elle s’est perdue.  
-Comme cela arrive à certains. Elle reste.  
-Je vais pas—  
- _Elle est entrée ! Elle reste !_ »

Les mots furent rugis dans son dos, suivis par le son de la glace se fissurant profondément. De la destruction dans une voix. Puis :

« -Tu n’es pas un des leurs. Tu n’es pas à ta place.  
-Elle non plus. »

D’une certaine manière, les mots sortirent presque comme une supplique. Tony regarda ses propres doigts s’agripper aux barreaux de la porte de la cellule suffisamment fort pour faire blanchir ses articulations.

« -Aucun de nous n’a sa place ici –peu importe où c’est. »

Durant un long moment tendu, il n’y eut aucun son dans le dos de Tony. Il savait que la créature, le patron, était toujours là seulement par la lumière mourante et le froid douloureux enveloppant la pièce. S’il les laissait partir ils pouvaient juste oublier toute l’histoire. Stark Industries les maintiendrait tous deux si occupés qu’ils n’en feraient même jamais plus la remarque. Ils n’auraient jamais à en dire un mot à personne.

Tant qu’il les laissait partir.

« -Je te libère de mes terres, dit la créature derrière lui. Tu es une erreur. Mais elle reste. Les égarés m’appartiennent. »

A l’intérieur de la cellule, le visage de Pepper était devenu d’un blanc d’os. Incroyable, elle parvint quand même à faire un fantôme de sourire. Pour lui, probablement. Brave Pepper Potts. C’était de nouveau le fil de cuivre et l’aimant.

« -Peux-tu, commença-t-elle faiblement. Peux-tu arroser mes plantes ? Pendant mon absence ? Et –dis à Obadiah que le rapport qu’il voulait pour le contrat Jericho est avec sa secrétaire. JARVIS peut s’occuper de tout le reste à partir de mes mémos vocaux. »

Son sourire vacilla.

« -Je…c’est tout, vraiment. »

Tony sentit une boule dure remonter dans sa gorge.

« -Pepper, je ne vais pas arroser tes plantes. »

Elle tressaillit légèrement, puis carra les épaules. Ses cheveux sortaient de sa pince en des mèches désordonnées. Pepper n’avait jamais l’air autre que parfaitement coiffée. Une professionnelle accomplie. Bien trop putain de douée pour être son assistante personnelle. L’avait toujours été, vraiment.

« -Non, bien sûr que tu ne peux pas. Je veux dire, tu n’arrives même pas à te rappeler de te nourrir la plupart du temps—  
-Tu vas arroser tes propres plantes, dit platement Tony, parlant par-dessus sa réponse. Tu restes pas ici, Pepper. »

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, mais il ne pouvait rien voir que les ténèbres.

« -Moi oui. »

La tête de Pepper se redressant brusquement sous la surprise et la peur.

« -Tony, non. Ne fais pas ça. Pas pour moi. »

Tony l’entendit à peine, se focalisant à la place sur les pas marchant rapidement derrière lui. La chose était agitée. Elle n’avait pas prévu ça. Peut-être que c’était vraiment la première fois que quelqu’un était entré dans le château juste pour trouver quelqu’un qu’ils avaient perdu. Ou peut-être que c’était la première fois qu’un prisonnier avait dans les faits quelqu’un qui voulait le trouver.

« – Je pourrais vous garder tous les deux, finit par feuler le patron, mais il semblait tendu, indécis **.** »

Bizarre.

« -Enfermés dans l’hiver et l’ombre pour le restant de vos vies. »

La torche en train de lutter sur le mur s’éteignit enfin, incapable de rester allumée en face de la présence glaciale irradiant derrière lui. Des monstres et des loups et de la glace et des châteaux qui disparaissaient. C’était impossible. L’intégralité de l’endroit était impossible.

« -Mais les martyrs ne m’intéressent pas.  
-Qu’est-ce que t’en dis, Pep ? »

Ignorant la présence froide derrière lui, Tony se contenta de sourire à travers les barreaux. Pepper secoua la tête.

« -Non. Tu es trop important. »

Il eut une exclamation moqueuse.

« -Pour quoi, le prix des actions ?  
-Pour tes amis. Pour moi. »

Une main froide couvrit la sienne, la décrochant des barreaux, la repoussant.

« -Si l’un de nous rentre, je veux que ce soit toi. »

_C’est ce que je veux. Ne gaspillez pas votre vie._

A un battement de cœur de la liberté. Une arme vidée, un homme se vidant de son sang pour lui, jeté et aux membres brisés sur des piles périmées de fournitures obtenues illégalement. Non, pensa Tony, étourdi de conviction. Pas cette fois. Pas Pepper. Pas cette cellule, ce château, ce geôlier.

Jamais plus.

Tony se retourna et fit face à la créature rôdant dans les ombres. La porte de bois de la cellule contre son dos était tout ce qui le maintenait debout.

« -Laissez-là partir et je promets de rester ici à sa place. »

La lumière de la lanterne aux pieds de Tony ne s’étendait pas suffisamment loin pour illuminer l’ombre large devant lui. Ce ne fut qu’une silhouette, irradiante de glace et de colère, qui répondit.

« -Quelle abnégation. »

Le craquement du givre escaladant la pierre fut tout ce qui ponctua le silence durant un long moment.

« -Lève ta lanterne. Vois si tu peux réitérer ton offre après avoir découvert exactement à quoi tu la fais. »

Et dans ce défi, direct, résonnait une assurance si confiante, si cruelle, que l’épouvante envahit Tony. Cette…créature pensait que ce qu’il était sur le point de voir le ferait changer d’avis à propos de changer de place. Ce n’était même plus une possibilité ; Pepper sortait de là coûte que coûte. Elle ne méritait pas le genre de traitement que les ravisseurs aimaient réserver à leurs otages.

Le goût âcre de l’eau du désert, pleine de sable, remonta dans le nez de Tony lorsqu’il se pencha précautionneusement et passa ses doigts sous la poignée de la lanterne, la redressant progressivement. La lumière formait une mare aux pieds bottés de la créature, les yeux de Tony la suivant alors qu’elle remontait.

Le bord déchiré d’un manteau vert capta d’abord son attention. Il descendait jusqu’à ses bottes, lesquelles atteignaient la hauteur du genou. Un pantalon d’une sorte de cuir suivit –et alors Tony vit ses mains.

Des mains griffues, d’une couleur bleue inhumaine. Des flocons de glace tombaient à un débit constant de l’extrémité de ses doigts. Un autre regard en bas et Tony réalisa qu’il se tenait sur un cercle de pierre recouvert de givre. Il—ça, pouvait faire de la glace avec ses mains. Avec ses pieds.

Le cœur de Tony commença à tambouriner douloureusement fort. La lumière ambulante de la lanterne continua. Il avait besoin de voir. Peu importe à quel point c’était terrifiant, Tony avait besoin de voir.

Les mains devinrent des bras, ses avant-bras encastrés dans une sorte de menotte de métal décorative. Des cicatrices pâles captèrent la lumière au niveau du coude et du poignet. Davantage de peau bleue –beaucoup, parce que sa poitrine était nue exceptée le collier de dents qui devait être vrai. Des lignes en relief marquaient sa poitrine comme des scarifications, incurvées et placées là comme à dessein.

Lorsque les yeux de Tony atteignirent la peau de fourrure hérissée drapant ses épaules et son dos, sa poigne sur la lanterne se figea. La créature était sauvage, bestiale, impossible. Il n’était pas humain.

Il n’était pas _humain._

« -Lève ta lanterne, dit la créature. Lève-la et fais-moi ton serment. Si tu le peux. »

Derrière lui, il pouvait entendre Pepper respirer. De courtes respirations peu profondes effleuraient sa nuque. Faire preuve de lâcheté devant elle, laisser cette chose prendre le dessus, tout cela était hors de question. Prendre des risques stupides faisait juste partie de son charme, même s’ils allaient probablement le faire tuer. D’un tressautement de poignet, il révéla le visage de la créature.

Ses yeux étaient rouges. D’un pur rouge sanglant, et ils réfléchissaient la lumière comme ceux d’un animal. Des dents blanches aiguisées comme des canines brillèrent dans un feulement. Mais ce qui embrasa vraiment l’horreur de Tony furent les cornes. Deux cornes d’ivoire épaisses, recourbées, sortaient de son front, revenant dans de longs cheveux noirs emmêlés. Il était monstrueux ; démoniaque. Et il attendait que Tony parle, l’observant du regard plat et dangereux d’un prédateur.

Non, pensa Tony, il n’attendait pas juste qu’il parle. Il attendait qu’il change d’avis. Qu’il laisse Pepper derrière. Qu’il se sauve. Qu’il fuie.

« -Laissez Pepper partir à ma place, répéta-t-il. Je vous promets que je resterai derrière. »

La créature fit un grand pas en avant et lui feula au visage. De la glace se craquela le long des murs, tombant en couches drapées qui se brisèrent et s’éparpillèrent sur le sol. La lanterne se réduisit à un bleu de gaz. De même que la bravade de Tony. Mais il continua de parler. Il devait se faire entendre.

« -Peu importe ce qu’est cet endroit, elle n’y a pas sa place. C’est trop sombre pour elle, lâcha-t-il, sachant à peine ce qu’il disait. C’est elle l’erreur, pas moi. »

Malgré son explication dénuée de sens, la note de sincérité résonna dans ses propres oreilles autant qu’elle affecta la créature. Tony la regarda se redresser légèrement, ses yeux rouges se plissant dans la faible lumière.

« -Tu ne quitteras jamais cet endroit, dit-elle soudainement, refermant son manteau. »

Tony la regarda alors qu’elle—alors qu’il commença une nouvelle fois à faire les cent pas, agité.

« -La neige ne fond jamais. Les loups ne partent jamais. Tu serais condamné à parcourir le château jusqu’à ce que la folie ou la vieillesse ne t’emporte. »

Faisant halte si soudainement que les yeux de Tony durent la rattraper, la créature le surplomba.

« -Tu échangerais ta liberté contre la sienne ? «

Tony ne réfléchit pas.

« -Oui. »

Son visage se tordit d’incrédulité et de fureur.

« -Alors tu es un imbécile. »

Elle fit volte-face vers l’entrée de la tour.

« - _BARTON_ ! »

Le nom rugi se réverbéra dans les os de Tony, mais avant qu’il ait le temps de se reprendre l’homme de précédemment se précipita dans la cellule, manquant de trébucher sur la dernière marche et de glisser dans la glace.

« -Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, psalmodiait-il dans sa barbe, les yeux passant entre eux trois. Oui, patron ? »

Le ‘patron’ avait l’air d’avoir envie de tuer quelque chose. Tony pressa juste son dos contre la porte de la cellule, essayant de se focaliser sur la paume épousant l’arrière de son crâne à travers les barreaux. Essayait-elle de le réconforter ?

« -Fais passer la femme au-delà du portail. Elle s’en va. »

Un doigt griffu se pointa dans la direction de Tony.

« -Suis-moi ou je te traîne. »

De la glace tomba de ses mains.

« -Et tu ne veux pas que je fasse ça. »

Nous y étions alors. Prisonnier, deuxième round.

Les doigts de Pepper se tordirent dans ses cheveux et tirèrent.

« -Es-tu stupide ? siffla-t-elle dans son oreille depuis derrière lui. »

Sa poigne était douloureusement serrée.

« -Je ne pensais pas que tu étais devenu fou, mais ça ? C’est de la folie ! »

En face de lui, la lèvre du patron se retroussait en un ricanement. Le regard noir assorti disait que sa patience avait atteint ses limites depuis un petit moment.

« -Pepper, pour l’amour de Dieu lâche-moi, grogna Tony, retirant sa main et quelques mèches de cheveux parfaitement décentes de son crâne. C’est mon choix, cette fois. Accorde-moi au moins ça. »

S’éloignant de la cellule quand Barton décrocha un anneau de clés de fer d’un crochet sur le mur, Tony fut en mesure de voir les yeux de Pepper brûler en direction de la créature avec une sorte de promesse funeste en eux qu’il n’avait jamais vue auparavant.

« -Essaie juste de t’y tenir, dit-elle doucement quand la porte de la cellule s’ouvrit dans un craquement. »

Son regard ne céda pas lorsqu’elle sortit, se tenant plus grande que Tony l’ait jamais vue être.

« -Je n’ai pas eu l’occasion d’aider la dernière fois. Je le retrouverai. »

Barton rit étrangement.

« -Ouais, fais-toi encore piéger dans le terrier du lapin, ça ça va montrer à tout le monde que t’es sérieuse. »

Il offrit moqueusement son bras à Pepper mais elle le dépassa juste, attirant Tony dans une étreinte écrasante. Honnêtement, cette femme avait la poigne d’un python. Il lui tapota maladroitement le dos et essaya de ne pas grimacer à la pression sur le réacteur Ark. Personne n’avait à savoir que cela faisait encore mal.

« -Fais en sorte qu’Obadiah reste en-dehors de mon atelier, murmura Tony à son oreille. S’il te plaît.  
-Oh, tu vas me manquer aussi, répliqua-t-elle, lui lançant un sale regard. »

Sa bouche s’étira en un sourire tordu.

« -Bye, Pepper. »

Tony fut parti et en bas de l’escalier en spirale avant de pouvoir réfléchir à deux fois à ce qu’il faisait. Il n’était pas doué pour dire adieu, majoritairement parce qu’il détestait tellement ça. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de sortir de cette prison, et la seule alternative était que Pepper reste. Ou si le maître du château, cette chose démoniaque en haut, les gardait tous les deux ici. Ce qu’il pouvait faire juste en l’ordonnant, d’après cette conversation.

Parce que la magie et les monstres étaient réels. Il n’y avait pas à réfuter la chose ; il se tenait droit dedans. Il venait juste de parler à quelque chose pour lequel il avait toujours pensé que le monde scientifique n’aurait aucune place.

Tony pouvait l’accepter. Il devait l’accepter. Il n’y avait pas de Yinsen cette fois, pas de missiles à démonter en pièces. Pas de forge. Pas de désert. Pas de délais ou même de moindre assurance particulière pouvant signifier que la vie de Tony était protégée pendant qu’il était ici. C’était juste lui.

Il était seul.

Tony n’avait jamais très bien supporté d’être seul. Mais c’était juste un autre jeu de survie, un qu’il ne pouvait pas perdre.

Des pas lourds martelèrent les dernières marches derrière lui, et Tony se retourna pour voir une haute silhouette cornue le dépasser en l’effleurant. Du tissu frotta sa jambe, le faisant sursauter et reculer de surprise. La créature l’éloigna en tirant d’un geste brusque le bord de son manteau avec un feulement.

« -Avec moi, invectiva-t-il, prenant les devants devant Tony, descendant le large couloir. »

Il ne semblait pas être très intéressé de savoir s’il était suivi ou non, mais d’après la taille du château il était probablement une bonne idée pour Tony de suivre quelqu’un qui savait où il allait dans les faits.

Où _allaient_ -ils ?

S’il allait être le nouveau prisonnier, cela aurait fait plus de sens de juste l’enfermer dans la cellule de Pepper. A moins que tout soit juste un piège. Des visions d’être en train de bouillir sur une énorme gazinière de cuisine ou suspendu à l’envers et écorché commencèrent à envahir son esprit. Que mangerait un démon de glace ?

Tony était si préoccupé par sa propre imagination qu’il sursauta lorsque le patron commença à parler.

« -Les règles de ce domaine sont simples, déclara-t-il, ne prenant pas la peine de se retourner. Passer le portail et essayer de partir te fera tuer. Ce n’est pas une menace. M’attaquer serait également malavisé.  
-Rien à dire de ce côté. »

Cela lui valut un coup d’œil rouge pointu.

« -Il t’est largement permis de vagabonder dans le château. Pas dans l’aile ouest. Va au-delà de ces escaliers… »

Il désigna un large escalier marqué de chaque côté par ce qui semblait être d’énormes marques de griffes.

« -…et tu passeras le reste de tes misérables jours dans la cellule de la tour. »

Intéressant. Il avait son propre territoire à l’intérieur du château. Quand même, ce fut la seconde moitié de son explication qui attisa la curiosité de Tony.

« -Ça implique que vous me faites pas juste visiter pendant que vous virez Pepper. Où est-ce que vous m’emmenez ? »

Ils tournèrent à l’angle d’un couloir plongé dans l’obscurité, débouchant sur la partie la plus longue du château ; de ce que Tony en avait vu dehors, il lui avait semblé vaguement rectangulaire. D’énormes portes de bois taillées jalonnaient l’intégralité du couloir tout du long, parfaitement espacées et aux marques identiques.

« -Toutes sont des chambres. Choisis-en une pour toi. »

Voyant la compréhension illuminer le visage de Tony, il tourna les talons pour partir. Apparemment la visite était terminée. Voilà ta chambre, va pas dans la mienne. Fin.

« -Hey ! appela Tony avant qu’il ne tourne au coin et ne disparaisse. As-tu un nom ? »

La créature arrêta de marcher. Tout ce que Tony pouvait distinguer était la forme trapue de ses épaules recouvertes de fourrure disparaissant dans l’ombre. Le bord de ses cornes étaient une courbe pâle au-dessus.

« -Plus maintenant. »

Avant qu’elle ne puisse recommencer à marcher, Tony décida de creuser sa propre tombe.

« -J’ai besoin de quelque chose pour t’appeler. Non ?  
-Vraiment ? défia-t-elle brièvement, presque aigrement. »

Puis elle— _il_ , se rappela Tony, c’était définitivement un homme—fut parti, disparu dans l’obscurité. Tony regarda l’espace qu’il avait occupé comme s’il allait revenir, peut-être même rire et le ramener en le traînant à la tour comme si tout avait été une grosse blague psychologique. Peut-être le tabasser un peu, le noyer un peu, le menacer un peu. Tony pressa une paume contre le réacteur Ark, en sentant le faible bourdonnement familier. Toujours vivant.

_Ne gaspillez pas votre vie._

« -J’ai fait quelque chose de bien, dit-il au souvenir de Yinsen. Je l’ai sauvée. Cela doit être suffisant. »

Non pas que cette justification était quelque chose qui avait encore de l’importance. Un marché était un marché –il n’y avait pas d’échappatoire. Tony poussa la première porte à portée et entra. C’était aussi élaboré et isolé que le reste du château. Tout était recouvert de couches de poussière et de toiles d’araignée, lit et rideaux inclus.

_ Home, sweet home _ .

Pour toujours.

Tony soupira et se mit au travail.


	2. Chapter 2

Cela prit un jour et demi avant que la chambre ne ressemble, ne serait-ce que de loin, à quelque chose dans quoi il pouvait dormir. Cela aurait pu prendre moins longtemps si Tony y connaissait dans les faits quelque chose en nettoyage et époussetage.

Il n’osa pas dormir avant d’avoir fini, reléguant mentalement la chose en tant que sa récompense pour avoir frotté le moindre centimètre de l’endroit. Peu importe ce qui le maintenait occupé et détournait son esprit des circonstances, raisonna-t-il. Les rideaux furent dépoussiérés, les clous arrachés jusqu’à ce que les fenêtres recouvertes de crasse laissent l’hiver passer son regard foudroyant de mur en mur recouvert de toiles d’araignée. Il trouva une bassine à trimballer comme un seau et déchira une taie d’oreiller pour en faire un chiffon, finissant par ouvrir les fenêtres pour débarrasser l’air de la majorité de la poussière. Au bout d’un moment cela cessa de sentir comme une cave abandonnée et commença à ressembler à quelque chose qu’il pourrait même utiliser.

La salle de bain mitoyenne avait été un choc, bien que même avec la plomberie intérieure elle n’ait rien ressemblant à un cumulus. Tony avait fait couler les tuyaux jusqu’à ce que l’eau brune finisse par s’éclaircir, notant mentalement de ne jamais réutiliser l’antique baignoire. Il y avait une raison pour cette bassine, et il allait en prendre pleinement avantage.

Personne ne le dérangea. Du tout. C’était perturbant d’avoir autant de solitude et libre-cours sur ses propres va-et-vient, mais Tony essaya de ne pas trop y penser. Du moins, pas jusqu’à ce que son estomac ne tente de se dévorer lui-même et qu’il fut finalement forcé de se demander où était la cuisine bordel. Sûrement que cet autre type, Clint, devait manger quelque part. Ou devaient-ils chasser ? Un château impossible n’aurait probablement pas une route commerçante ou un supermarché à proximité.

Il n’avait toujours aucune idée de comment il était apparu à Solstice Canyon. Considérant qu’il n’existait sur aucune carte, il était soit dissimulé et piégé dans son propre hiver, soit il n’était dans les faits pas là du tout. Tony s’occupa en réfléchissant à des portails, des trous de ver et à la téléportation en traversant le château, descendant au rez-de-chaussée à la recherche de la cuisine. D’après sa montre, il était autour de midi. La vue à l’extérieur était nuageuse et il neigeait, mais la lumière du soleil poussant derrière les nuages rendait tout éblouissant. Il ne semblait pas y avoir quoi que ce soit à l’extérieur des murs du château à part des massifs d’arbustes recouverts de neige, quelques statues indistinctes et une ou deux défuntes fontaines.

Tony commençait juste à abandonner l’idée de trouver de la nourriture lorsqu’il vit une ombre passer plus loin devant.

« -Hey, appela-t-il, accélérant le pas quand la personne tourna au coin. Hey, Clint, c’est ça ? Un peu d’aide ? »

Lorsqu’il ne fit même pas de pause, Tony accéléra pour le rattraper, essayant de passer le coin avant qu’il ne soit trop loin.

« -Ecoute je sais que je suis le nouveau et qu’il y a probablement toutes sortes de rituels de bizutage flippants en magasin, mais la famine—oh. Salut.  
-Salut, dit la femme. Nouveau. »

Tony avait rencontré beaucoup de gens dans sa vie, mais aucun n’avait eu l’air aussi franchement peu impressionné par l’intégralité de son existence qu’elle. Même le patron était apparu furieux d’une façon générale avec lui, ce qui avait été quelque chose au moins. Après, pensa Tony, quiconque voyant ce visage dans le miroir chaque matin aurait probablement de sacrées hautes attentes. Elle était superbe ; une rousse aux longues jambes avec des yeux verts étroits et une bouche généreuse qui avait l’air d’avoir oublié comment sourire. Après, prisonnière dans un château magique et tout –pas beaucoup de quoi sourire.

Pendant qu’il songeait à cela, ses yeux passèrent de ses chaussures hors de prix à son pantalon sur mesure, remontèrent sur sa chemise rouge préférée, hésitèrent étrangement sur sa barbiche –un rasage était probablement de mise, personne ne pouvait être offensé par cette barbiche- et atteignirent enfin ses yeux.

Tony soutint son regard.

« -Eh bien après un reluquage comme ça, le moins que tu puisses faire est me montrer où est la cuisine. »

Il hésita.

« -S’il te plaît dis-moi que cet endroit a une cuisine. »

Avec une ombre de soupir, elle repartit dans la direction d’où elle venait, dépassant ce qui devait être un grand hall, considérant la taille des portes verrouillées.

« -Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, la cuisine est inaccessible, dit-elle platement. »

Ils firent halte à côté d’un large comptoir de pierre construit dans un mur, lequel était bloqué par un volet roulant en bois. Cela ressemblait à un monte-plats trop grand, ou un comptoir de livraison. Il semblait avoir du mal à décider lequel il était. La femme désigna une cloche de bronze ternie suspendue à côté du volet fermé.

« -Lorsque tu décides ce que tu veux manger, fais sonner la cloche. La nourriture arrive. »

Pour faire la démonstration, elle plissa les yeux pour réfléchir un instant, puis tira sur la corde de la cloche. Le volet s’ouvrit, révélant des ténèbres épaisses, pas naturelles, derrière. Un plateau garni d’un bol de ce qui sentait comme du stroganoff et des patates frites jaillirent, fumants parfaitement. Des couverts et un verre de vin rouge les suivirent de près.

Le volet se referma.

Pour une centaine de raisons, Tony se sentit soudainement profondément déprimé. Bien sûr que la cuisine était magique. _Tout était magique._

« -J’ai besoin d’un verre. »

L’étudiant un instant, elle se retourna avec aisance et fit de nouveau sonner la cloche. Cette fois, un énorme cheeseburger entouré de frites dorées fut éjecté de la cuisine. Un second plateau avec deux verres à martini, des olives, une bouteille de gin et ce qui devait être du vermouth arriva avec un verre à mélange brillant. Tony s’éclaira légèrement ; peut-être que le château avait quelques avantages après tout.

« -D’abord, manger, dit sa femme mystérieuse après un instant décisif. Viens avec moi. Seules quelques-unes des pièces sont fonctionnelles, alors la salle de séjour est mieux pour manger. »

Elle ne l’attendit pas, ce qui semblait être un thème récurrent, plaçant juste les ingrédients du martini sur son plateau et repartant à grands pas vers là où elle était venue. En s’emparant de son propre plateau, Tony se demanda s’il devrait investir dans les miettes de pain afin de pouvoir trouver son chemin.

Il se rappela de l’oiseau qu’il avait vu sur le chemin du château. Y avait-il d’autres animaux dans le coin ? Les loups semblaient être une patrouille de périmètre pour les gens qui n’étaient pas autorisés à partir. Mais Pepper avait eu la permission du patron alors elle devait aller bien. Tony espérait vraiment qu’elle allait bien. Faisant une note mentale de trouver Clint plus tard et de demander, il suivit sa compagne prisonnière dans la seule pièce vivement éclairée qu’il avait vue jusque-là.

La salle de séjour était large, comme l’étaient toutes les pièces, mais celle-ci avait une énorme cheminée allumée et des tissus d’ameublement doux qui étaient propres. Les rideaux étaient ouverts pour révéler les jardins neigeux que Tony avait vus depuis sa propre fenêtre, mais depuis là en bas cela avait l’air bien moins menaçant. Toute la pièce, depuis ses canapés et ses tables basses jusqu’au petit candélabre de métal au-dessus, donnait un sens immédiat de confort domestique.

Posant son plateau, la femme s’installa sur un gros coussin et l’invita à la rejoindre.

« -Mon nom est Natasha Romanoff, dit-elle une fois qu’il fut assis en face d’elle. Cela fait trois ans que je suis là.  
-Je suis Tony Stark. »

Il tendit la main.

« -Et ça fait deux jours que je suis là. J’ai tellement de questions.  
-Pas de doute. »

Elle se saisit de sa main et la serra fermement.

« -Bienvenue à Winterheart. »

Le repas fut passé sur le sol à côté de la cheminée pendant que Natasha répondait à chaque question à laquelle Tony pouvait penser concernant le château. Alors qu’elle manquait généralement de subtilités sociales et l’observait comme un mouchard la plupart du temps, elle en savait étonnamment beaucoup sur l’endroit et n’hésitait pas à partager. Tony découvrit qu’il avait majoritairement juste à propos des règles, bien que le grand patron bleu ait éclairci quelques-unes des plus grandes questions lors de la première nuit.

Natasha avait trouvé le château après un accident de voiture à Washington. Elle ne donna pas plus de détails que ça, mais elle s’était traînée vers ce qui avait semblé être une lumière dans le coin de son œil et avait trouvé le château. Il y avait plus que ça, Tony en était sûr, mais passer aux questions personnelles demandait au moins trois martinis. Il n’avait pas eu besoin de raconter son histoire ; l’autre type, Barton, avait déjà craché le morceau à propos de son échange pour la liberté de Pepper.

Clint Barton, apprit Tony, avait vécu dans le château durant les quinze dernières années. Quinze ans disaient qu’il n’avait été qu’un adolescent lorsqu’il s’était aventuré à l’intérieur. Natasha ne lui dirait rien de plus que ça, mais il eut l’impression qu’ils n’étaient pas exactement proches non plus. Un château prison plein de solitaires. Génial.

« -Donc, t’es russe ? demanda enfin Tony alors que la conversation mourrait en une pause confortable. Ton nom est anglicisé. C’est quoi alors, Romanov ? »

Son regard fut pointu.

« -Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, pour commencer.  
-Et pour la suite ?  
-Les noms ne signifient pas grand-chose ici. Pas même le tien. »

Attirant les ingrédients à elle, Natasha commença à mélanger les martinis avec adresse. Tony sentit son cœur s’alourdir un peu. Trois ans auparavant lorsque Natasha avait été une femme libre, Tony Stark était quelque chose comme un connard coureur de jupons. Bordel, trois mois auparavant même. Il n’avait rien été qu’argent, femmes, alcool et génie. Awards et récompenses pour n’avoir rien fait. Statuts et pouvoir. Ignorance.

« -Bien, finit-il par dire. »

Le bord du réacteur Ark le démangeait. Il ignora son froncement de sourcils curieux, se penchant en arrière sur l’épais tapis jusqu’à ce qu’il soit pressé contre le dossier d’un vieux canapé de bois.

« -Maintenant est-ce que tu vas me dire ce que je veux vraiment savoir ?  
-Dépend de ce que c’est. »

Secouant le mélange vigoureusement, elle ouvrit le couvercle et le versa dans chaque verre.

« -Mais je peux deviner. »

Tony prit le verre quand on le lui offrit.

« -Le patron. »

Elle acquiesça, se reculant pour le rejoindre. Sa robe était étrange, remarqua-t-il enfin. Il semblait qu’elle avait été faite d’un des rideaux si le bleu profond assorti était quelque indication. N’y avait-il pas de vêtements à Winterheart ?

« -Je n’en sais pas beaucoup sur lui, avertit-elle. Ce qu’il est, d’où il est venu, quel âge il a—il ne parle pas. Il ne quitte jamais l’aile ouest à part la nuit, et même là c’est juste pour faire un circuit du château. C’est la seule fois où il semble vérifier si on est vivants ou morts. »

Sa bouche se pinça brièvement, mais quoi qu’elle ait été sur le point de dire fut ravalé avec une longue gorgée de son martini. Tony fronça les sourcils en considérant le paysage neigeux à l’extérieur de la fenêtre.

« -C’est un ermite qui ignore tout le monde, mais il ne laisse pas les gens partir. »

Natasha haussa légèrement les épaules.

« -Parfois c’est sympa d’avoir des gens à ignorer dans le coin. C’est mieux que d’être véritablement seul, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Me raisonne pas, répondit Tony. J’essaie d’émerger d’une bonne marinade de prisonnier en colère là. Qu’est-ce qui se passe si tu le fous en rogne ? Est-ce que quiconque est allé dans l’aile ouest ? Est-ce qu’il peut être blessé ? »

Le regard de Natasha s’aiguisa de surprise. Soit elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce qu’il passe direct à la violence, soit elle s’était attendue à ce qu’il essaie de soudoyer d’abord sa liberté. N’était-ce pas là ce que faisaient les riches titans inutiles de corporation ?

« -Ne lui fais pas de mal, dit-elle finalement. S’il ne te t’a pas tué sur place, Clint te jetterait aux loups dehors. Il a une sorte de problème de loyauté genre Syndrome de Stockholm. »

Tony grimaça.

« -Est-ce que je veux deviner comment t’as découvert ça ?  
-J’ai essayé d’installer un piège d’huile standard sur le grand escalier. Le patron l’a trouvé, puis Clint l’a trouvé lui. »

Sa bouche s’affaissa.

« -Clint était hypothermique quand je suis arrivée. Il y a encore des dommages aux nerfs de sa main là où la glace l’a piégée contre le mur. C’est dommage, vraiment –j’ai entendu dire qu’il aimait le tir à l’arc.  
-Eh ben, merde. Donc toi et Clint ne vous entendez pas si bien ?  
-Je l’évite, dit-elle, neutre. Je l’évite, j’évite le patron, et si tu es chanceux tu ne me verras pas après aujourd’hui non plus. »

Qu’importait la ligne de conversation amicale qu’ils avaient, elle se refroidit des plus rapidement après ça. Natasha avait de toute évidence quelques problèmes. Tony pouvait respecter ça assez facilement, mais cela voulait dire de maigres conversations dans le futur.

« -Sympa la convers, dit-il finalement, vidant son verre et finissant l’olive. Je suppose que tu me verras jamais. Est-ce que c’est ta chambre ? Parce que c’est probablement la seule à laquelle je me souviendrai comment me rendre. »

Elle secoua la tête. Le mouvement révéla une mince cicatrice blanche sur le côté de son cou avant que ses cheveux ne retombent dessus.

« -C’est juste une des pièces que Clint a restaurées. Je pense que c’est son but de faire toutes les grandes pièces.  
-Intéressant. »

Cela voulait dire que Clint aurait accès à tous les outils et matériaux que l’endroit pourrait avoir à offrir.

« -Merci pour les informations. »

Il se tourna vers la porte, se demandant déjà s’il y avait quelque part un endroit qu’il pouvait utiliser en tant que forge lorsque Natasha parla de nouveau.

« -Laisse le patron tranquille, Tony. Je ne pense pas que cela soit sa faute que nous soyons ici. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« -C’est sa faute si on peut pas partir.  
-Oui. Mais as-tu vraiment autre part où aller ? »

Elle posa son verre de façon bancale.

« -Ou quelqu’un pour qui tu serais vraiment bénéfique si c’est le cas ? »

La question fut un coup de poing sorti de nulle part. Pire, Tony n’avait pas de réponse. Embarrassé par ça et encore plus en colère de son silence, il partit avec une froideur dans sa poitrine et un picotement dans ses yeux. S’ils étaient tous là pour une raison alors ouais, celle-là faisait sens.

Qu’ils soient des solitaires ou des âmes perdues, il devenait des plus clairs qu’ils étaient tous défectueux.

* * *

Tony ne prit pas la peine d’essayer de trouver Clint après, battant en retraite dans sa chambre à la place pour réfléchir à tout ce que Natasha avait dit en bas dans la salle de séjour. L’exploration pouvait attendre un jour de plus –il avait mal au cœur et était fatigué. Le martini n’avait pas du tout aidé les choses, non plus.

Ce ne fut pas avant qu’il ait utilisé le silex sur le manteau de la cheminée et allumé un bon feu dans sa chambre, illuminant les torches, pour faire bonne mesure, qu’il regarda la pièce sous un œil réaliste.

D’aussi loin que les cellules de prison allaient, la chambre elle-même était luxueuse. Les draps étaient propres et aérés, décorés de nœuds étrangement complexes d’or et de blanc. D’énormes armoires de bois noir taillé se tenaient contre le mur du fond, donnant l’impression qu’elles l’emmèneraient probablement à Narnia s’il n’était pas sûr à quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de déjà y être. Des fenêtres alourdies de rideaux couvraient l’intégralité du mur extérieur, et une coiffeuse à miroir était plantée au centre. Tout était vide, à part pour quelques couvertures en plus et de vieilles affaires de toilette. Il y avait un peigne à l’intérieur d’un des tiroirs qui avait l’air d’être fait d’ivoire véritable. Des double-portes adjacentes au lit menaient à une salle de bain qui, d’après l’époque approximative du château, ne faisait pas beaucoup sens.

Marchant jusqu’aux fenêtres, Tony en déverrouilla une et l’ouvrit juste assez pour sortir sur le perron, lequel faisait office d’un mur de balcon s’élevant à hauteur du genou. Couplé avec l’averse de neige régulière, c’était putain de dangereux, mais la vue des environs du château tombant dans une lumière d’après-midi rougeâtre et or là où elle parvenait à percer à travers les nuages était quelque chose à voir.

C’était un moment calme là dehors dans le froid. Le bruit dans sa tête avait été presque continu depuis avant qu’il ne puisse vraiment s’en souvenir, mais l’isolation du château, le silence et la sensation d’autre monde de l’endroit le laissaient dans un rare moment d’introspection.

Avant que Pepper ait disparu, il avait été en train de travailler sur ce qu’il pensait être sa Prochaine Grande Chose. Le projet Mark II, même s’il n’avait été qu’à ses stades bourgeonnants, avait embrasé un feu en lui. Sa vie était supposée être Stark Industries fermant l’usine, Obadiah essayant de ne pas en faire une apoplexie, avec Pepper inquiète et sur le qui-vive pendant qu’il travaillait. Bordel, même Rhodey, malgré le fait qu’il se retienne, toujours en colère parce qu’il ne ferait plus d’armes pour le bon peuple d’Amérique. C’était _supposé_ être sa vie durant un moment.

Après, Tony n’avait jamais prévu l’Afghanistan non plus. L’idée de contrôle était devenue une sorte de chimère.

« -Je pensais que j’allais changer les choses, murmura-t-il, frottant sa paume sur le métal froid dans sa poitrine. Je suppose que j’ai pas réfléchi à beaucoup de choses. »

Retournant à l’intérieur, il referma et verrouilla la fenêtre avant de tirer les rideaux, en ayant déjà assez de l’étendue neigeuse continue. La liberté avec laquelle la vue le narguait n’était qu’un mensonge, après tout.

Abandonnant l’apitoiement sur lui-même pour le moment, il décida de se prendre en main. Des objectifs et distractions mesurés étaient ce dont il avait besoin pour le moment. Nettoyer la pièce. Trouver de la nourriture. Rassembler des informations. Tout était similaire de façon frappante, pour toute la différence de circonstances. Familier était toujours bien.

Finissant par rassembler le courage de prendre un autre bain, Tony y passa un grand total de dix minutes avant que l’eau glaciale ne le chasse dans le nid de couvertures sur son lit. Vraiment, il devait trouver une idée de cumulus avant de mourir la prochaine fois qu’il devait se laver les cheveux. Nu et tremblant sous les couvertures, le visage enfoncé dans un oreiller rembourré, il finit par s’endormir pour la première fois en presque trois jours.

* * *

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, plaisamment chaud mais n’ayant aucune idée d’où il était ou de ce qui l’avait réveillé. La réalité le lui rappela rapidement, cependant, et il s’affala de nouveau dans les oreillers avec un soupir. Au moins il avait eu quelques heures de sommeil solide, ce qui intelligemment était plus que ce qu’il avait espéré.

La cheminée ne présentait plus que des braises et toutes les torches sauf une s’étaient éteintes. Dans la lumière chaude, rouillée, de la chambre, il inhala l’odeur faible de la fumée et des couvertures légèrement défraîchies, écoutant le silence du château se refermer autour de lui.

Son corps se tendit avant qu’il n’enregistre complètement les pas descendant le couloir.

Si on pouvait faire confiance aux mots de Natasha, c’était probablement le patron en train de faire sa ronde nocturne. Ils étaient trop lourds pour que ce soit elle, de toute façon, et quelque chose lui dit que Clint n’était pas vraiment du genre voyeur nocturne.

S’il remontait les couvertures et retenait son souffle, la chose pourrait passer et penser qu’il dormait. Les yeux fermés, pas un mouvement, pas un coup d’œil—

Perturbé par l’intrusion d’une vieille prière d’enfance, Tony repoussa les couvertures et enfila son pantalon dans la faible lumière, ne s’encombrant pas de la ceinture. Il était un homme adulte, putain. La peur ne lui allait pas bien.

Alors que les pas approchants se faisaient plus forts, l’idée d’attraper un tisonnier dans la cheminée et d’en transpercer le patron entra son esprit. Mais cela ferait-il quoi que ce soit ? S’il ne pouvait pas donner la permission à Tony de partir, s’il mourrait, cela voudrait-il dire qu’ils seraient tous coincés ici pour toujours ? Il y avait trop de variables auxquelles réfléchir, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de ramasser le tisonnier et de s’approcher de la porte quand même. Si le patron essayait d’entrer, au moins il serait préparé.

Les pas lourds atteignirent enfin sa porte –et s’arrêtèrent.

Tony fut étourdi d’adrénaline, haletant dans sa propre épaule pour étouffer le son. Ses paumes moites agrippaient le tisonnier avec l’anticipation de voir la poignée tourner.

_Allez gros enfoiré glacé. Je t’attends._

Rien ne se passa. Le mouvement des ombres dans la lumière de la lanterne formant une mare sous sa porte remua légèrement. Tony imagina le patron de l’autre côté de la porte, peut-être à deux pas de lui. Il pourrait juste ouvrir la porte à la volée et le faire—

Les pas s’éloignèrent. La lumière sous la porte s’évanouit de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Il était parti.

Son souffle lui déchirant la gorge, Tony s’affala contre le mur à côté de la porte. Le tisonnier heurta le tapis avec un bruit sourd, ses doigts lui faisant mal. Sauf. Il était sauf.

Tony savait ce que faisait l’impuissance, connaissait le genre de rage lente que cela pouvait accumuler dans les os. Être pris, utilisé, blessé –tout ça afin que quelqu’un d’autre puisse obtenir ce dont ils avaient besoin de vous en le laps de temps le plus court possible. Ce n’était pas la même chose, pas même un peu. Tony avait juste peur.

La peur était une terrible motivation. Cela lui faisait faire toutes sortes de choses dingues.

Ouvrant la porte de la chambre, Tony repéra la lanterne autour du coin du couloir du balcon et fonça dans sa direction avec une pensée difficilement cohérente en tête.

« -Halte là, cône de glace. J’ai quelque chose à dire. »

L’ordre sortit de lui de façon précipitée, alimenté de bravade et sans grande préparation.

Le patron ne prit même pas la peine d’arrêter de marcher, ou encore de se retourner pour accorder son attention à Tony.

Tony fit la seule chose à laquelle il put penser et jogga pour arriver à côté de lui. Si le patron n’allait pas faire état de sa présence, eh bien, ils pourraient juste faire une balade nocturne sympa ensemble.

Le seul problème était qu’il gelait et Tony ne portait qu’un pantalon fin. Sa proximité avec le patron rendait la chose plus difficile aussi –du froid émanait de lui de la même façon qu’un réfrigérateur. Mais il était infiniment têtu lorsqu’il le voulait, et puisque le patron ne lui portait pas la moindre attention, Tony estima qu’il pourrait profiter d’une visite digne de ce nom de toute façon.

« -Donc, je vais commencer. Si j’allais construire un cumulus pour éviter la mort à chaque fois que je prends un bain, où trouverais-je les matériaux pour ça ? »

Jetant un regard au patron, il capta un clignement d’yeux en réaction. Eh bien, un progrès était du progrès.

« -Je pensais juste à une vieille chose traditionnelle au feu de bois, puisque je devine que l’électricité est hors de portée de cet endroit, et franchement je ne saurais même pas où brancher l’alimentation. Je pense avoir vu Natasha porter les rideaux de ton salon plus tôt— »

Tony vit définitivement sa lèvre se retrousser en un ricanement cette fois.

« -…mais on va plus jamais parler d’elle, ok. Oublie que j’ai dit quoi que ce soit. »

Peut-être que le piège d’huile était un sujet sensible pour les gens autres que Clint. Mettant mentalement de côté la chose, Tony marcha en silence, finissant par se reculer un peu lorsqu’ils atteignirent littéralement une fourchette dans le chemin. Le patron fit balancer sa lanterne à gauche, mais sembla se raviser et prit à droite à la place, sa démarche devenant décisive. Tony suivit et essaya de ne pas se sentir comme un animal de compagnie confus suivant les pas de son maître comme un chien. C’était juste complètement improductif.

La cadence s’accéléra rapidement, se dirigeant en bas, retraversant le chemin par où ils étaient venus et dépassant la cuisine, le grand hall et la salle de séjour. Tony commençait à soupçonner qu’il s’agissait moins d’une ronde et plus d’une destination définie.

Lorsqu’ils atteignirent une porte barrée de fer révélant des escaliers de pierre descendant en spirale dans les ténèbres complètes, Tony s’immobilisa.

« -Est-ce que j’ai trop parlé ? »

Se redressant dans un sursaut, le patron leva haut sa lanterne et se retourna vers Tony pour la première fois depuis la cellule de la tour.

Il était presque évident que ses yeux se braqueraient immédiatement sur le réacteur Ark et se plisseraient en des fentes. Le regard qu’il lança à Tony était presque accusateur.

« -Quelle est cette lumière ?  
-Oh, tu veux avoir une conversation maintenant ? répliqua Tony, ébranlé. Ok alors, tu peux commencer –qu’est-ce qu’il y a en bas de ces escaliers ? Une sorte de chambre de torture ? »

Le patron le regarda comme s’il était un idiot.

« -La chaudière. Elle est cassée. »

Ses doigts griffus se resserrèrent sur la poignée de la lanterne.

« -Je n’en ai jamais eu l’utilité. »

Tony se sentit soudainement inexplicablement coupable d’avoir insinué que son geôlier allait le tabasser à mort. Le regardant ouvrir la lanterne et prendre une épaisse bougie sur l’étagère à côté de la porte, Tony fronça les sourcils, confus, jusqu’à ce qu’il l’allume et la replace sur le mur. Pour lui, probablement. Tout ceci était très…lointainement courtois, mais plus directement cela voulait dire qu’avec de la lumière Tony n’aurait pas besoin de suivre le patron où que ce soit d’autre ce soir.

« -Je ne sais toujours pas comment t’appeler, lança-t-il lorsque le patron repartit par le chemin d’où ils étaient venus, la fourrure autour de ses épaules ajoutant à la voûte large de sa silhouette.

« -Je n’ai pas de nom, invectiva rudement le patron par-dessus son épaule. Ni nom ni histoire ni mot ne peut me définir. Seuls les actes. »

La lueur de sa lanterne avait presque disparu, à déjà un couloir de distance.

Tony n’avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait ce petit discours cryptique, mais son attention se jeta par contre sur un détail important.

« -Donc si je t’ai seulement vu lâcher de la glace partout, est-ce que ça veut dire que j’peux t’appeler Schtroumpf Frigide ? »

Un feulement grondant, résonnant en écho, fut sa seule réponse.

Tony le compta quand même comme une victoire.


	3. Chapter 3

Les jours allèrent et vinrent.

Être le prisonnier d’un énorme château coincé dans un blizzard perpétuel s’avérait être une chose à laquelle il était étonnamment facile de s’adapter, une fois que Tony avait mis en suspens son incrédulité et avait décidé de simplement faire avec tout ce qui était magique et/ou lié au ‘patron’, qu’il avait baptisé Mister Freeze en privé. Le nouveau nom était majoritairement parce qu’il n’avait jamais eu de patron de sa vie et n’était pas sur le point d’en reconnaître un maintenant, glaçons ou pas glaçons.

Son temps était consumé par de petits projets simples qui, il savait, occuperaient son attention focalisée sur le fait d’être productif au lieu de penser à Pepper et, de façon plus importante, sa propre liberté.

La chaudière était devenue sa source principale d’amusement, en particulier après qu’il ait nettoyé et révisé l’intégralité de la chose et se soit rendu compte que cela marchait non seulement au charbon, mais au charbon empilé haut à côté qui se ravitaillait tout seul à chaque pelletée que Tony fourrait dans le foyer de la chaudière. Inventer un système automatique pour alimenter la chaudière lui avait juste pris moins de deux jours. Tony se sentait personnellement victimisé par les sources lumineuses merdiques et l’absence de JARVIS pour faire ses calculs pour lui, mais il y avait quelque chose d’organique et d’excitant dans le fait de revenir aux bases.

Lorsqu’il finit par émerger, en sueur, déshabillé jusqu’à la taille et couvert de suie noire, Clint Barton l’attendait.

« -Pourquoi t’as une lampe-torche dans la poitrine ? demanda crûment Clint. »

Il grattait le col de son t-shirt d’une main et tenait un chiffon dans l’autre. Tony le lui prit juste de la main et commença à s’essuyer le visage avec. Sa peau le démangeait et lui procurait une sensation bizarre.

« -C’est sympa de te revoir aussi, Clo.  
-Clint.  
-Peu importe. »

Tony lui passa le chiffon sale et ramena ses cheveux en arrière, se tournant pour observer la porte toujours ouverte donnant sur la pièce de la chaudière.

« -Je pense que j’ai fait de l’eau chaude, mais je suis pas complètement convaincu d’avoir nettoyé tout le sédiment accumulé et d’avoir fortifié les tuyaux pour améliorer l’efficacité—  
-De l’eau chaude ? »

Les yeux de Clint étaient écarquillés.

« -De l’eau chaude pour des bains ? »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -C’était l’idée, mais c’est pas— »

Avant que Tony ne puisse ne serait-ce que hurler * _‘stranger danger !’_ Clint été entré droit dans son espace personnel et l’embrassait à pleine bouche. Il eut une brève impression de barbe et de lèvres et de non avant de le repousser, les yeux fous et un peu ébranlé.

« -Écoute, je suis flatté, vraiment, mais on est juste trop différents. »

Clint ne prit pas le temps d’apprécier son humour, il se tourna simplement vers le couloir menant à la salle de séjour.

« -Natasha ! hurla-t-il, ne prenant même pas la peine de maintenir la sérénité de l’endroit. Le nouveau nous a fait de l’eau chaude ! »

Oh, génial. Il était étiqueté.

« -Mon nom est Tony.  
-Peu importe, rétorqua Clint avec intelligence. »

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard un instant avant que Clint ne s’épanouisse en un large sourire et tende sa main vers lui.

« -Enchanté de te rencontrer –encore, je veux dire. Donc tu peux réparer les choses ? Il y a beaucoup de trucs qui ont besoin d’être réparés ici. »

La poigne était étrangement faible, mais Tony ne fit pas de commentaire.

« -Je répare les machines, généralement, dit-il. Je suis un –je suis ingénieur. Un ingénieur qui bricole. Parfois je fais exploser des choses. »

Parfois des gens se font exploser, ne dit-il pas.

« -C’est cool. Est-ce que tu sais machiner du savon décent ? »

Ce fut ainsi qu’il rencontra Clint Barton comme il se doit. Il était légèrement décalé avec son humour et plus ou moins comme un écureuil dans son comportement, mais Tony le mit sur le compte des douze ans à vivre seul avec un gros connard bleu dans le plafond. Ils sympathisèrent très rapidement une fois qu’ils décidèrent de malmener ‘Cook’, comme Clint faisait ainsi référence à l’énorme monte-plats dans le mur, lui faisant leur générer chaque bouteille d’alcool auquel ils pouvaient penser, incluant une espèce de schnaps à la pêche véritablement immonde datant des années d’université de Tony.

Natasha finit par sortir de la salle de séjour comme une araignée curieuse et utilisa son ingéniosité pour faire sortir un plateau de piments, une bougie et plusieurs types différents de vodka. L’après-midi fut un peu flou pour Tony après ça, mais il était des plus sûrs que c’était dans le bon sens de la chose.

La salle de séjour devint leur nouvelle base d’opérations sociales. Celles-ci consistaient majoritairement à se beurrer et à raconter d’horribles épisodes de vie sans conséquence, réfléchissant à des façons audacieuses et intraçables de jouer un tour à leur propriétaire, jouant au pendu sexy et planifiant des réparations à travers le château.

Ces dernières avaient été l’idée de Clint, quelque chose à propos du travail manuel étant bon pour l’âme. Tony et ses paumes recouvertes d’ampoules ne furent pas d’accord, mais cela le maintint occupé et la compagnie était douloureusement bienvenue. Non pas qu’il allait le leur dire.

« -Donc, qu’est-ce qu’il y a là-dedans ? demanda Tony au bout de leur troisième jour de ‘restauration’, ce qui n’était vraiment que nettoyer des pièces et fouiller à la recherche d’objets intéressants. »

Ils avaient passé les mêmes énormes portes verrouillées à chaque fois et la curiosité le gagnait.

« -Aucune idée, répondit Clint, haussant les épaules. Le verrou est trop lourd pour moi. Quoi qu’il y ait là-d’dans, c’est gros et n’a pas vu la lumière depuis quelques décennies. Je pense pas que même le patron sache c’qu’il y a là-d’dans.  
-Mouais. »

Ils continuèrent en direction de Cook sans un mot de plus. Ce ne fut pas avant qu’ils furent à la moitié d’une énorme pizza de Chicago que Clint craqua enfin.

« -Donc, est-ce que tu veux—  
-J’ai quelques idées de levier à deux hommes qui pourraient soulever ce verrou. »

Tony s’essuya la bouche.

« -Demain matin ? »

Barton eut un large sourire.

« - _Deal_ putain. »

Ils portèrent un toast avec du coca à la flaveur étrangement parfaite et de la pizza à vous retourner la tête, et pour la seconde fois la main que serra Tony dans la sienne avait une faible poigne qui ne semblait pas intentionnelle. L’expression sur le visage de Barton lorsqu’il se rassit dit qu’il le savait, aussi.

« -Me suis bien fait congeler la main y’a quelques années, expliqua Clint sans préambule, tournant la paume de sa main droite vers le haut dans la lumière du feu. J’sens plus beaucoup avec, mais j’me débrouille. »

Tony se contenta d’acquiescer, un peu gêné de discuter de son léger handicap. Les gens prenaient leur malchance très durement parfois, lui-même inclus.

« -Natasha a dit que t’aimais le tir à l’arc. »

Putain, Tony.

« -Ouais, répondit Clint sans faillir. J’étais très bon, aussi.  
-Le patron ?  
-Pas sa faute. »

Le ton de Clint était prosaïque.

« -J’ai été stupide ; j’ai essayé de l’aider à se lever après qu’il ait manqué de se casser le dos en glissant dans les escaliers sur la flaque d’huile de Natasha. »

Il déglutit et contracta la main, ses yeux bleus fixés sur le mouvement maladroit.

« -Le patron n’est pas dans le contact. Je pense pas qu’il puisse. Avec les gens, je veux dire.  
-A cause de la glace ? »

Le haussement d’épaules de Barton fut raide.

« -Je pense pas que ce soit son intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit lorsqu’il est en colère, mais la glace apparaît de toute façon. Est apparue tout autour de ma main, et maintenant regarde-moi. Je pourrais pas faire un combat de pouce avec un gamin de cinq ans. Ca apprend la vie, pas vrai ? »

Tony fut distrait par le souvenir d’un bord de manteau effleurant sa jambe, ainsi que le feulement et le claquement de son éloignement. Une bougie allumée pour lui placée sur une étagère afin qu’il n’ait pas à l’accepter en mains propres. Quel genre de vie d’aucun pourrait avoir s’il ne pouvait pas toucher un autre être vivant ?

« -Pas étonnant qu’il soit antisocial, Tony se surprit à dire. »

Cela semblait un peu trop comme de la ‘sympathie pour le démon’ et décida que c’était dingue, mais Clint se contenta d’acquiescer, se détendant légèrement.

« -Quinze ans ici et je lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, admit-il. Bordel, après qu’il m’ait congelé la main on l’a pas vu pendant trois mois entiers. »

Un geôlier qui se sentait coupable de maltraiter ses prisonniers. Un ravisseur qui ne laissait partir personne mais évitait tout le monde en vue. Tony n’était pas expert en psychologie mais l’abominable bonhomme de neige avait l’air d’avoir de réels problèmes. Il avait été préparé à traiter le château, magie ou pas, en tant qu’une version plus libérée et tranquille de l’Afghanistan. Se faire menacer. S’excuser. Rappeler à ceux ayant le pouvoir que vous êtes indispensable. Travailler plus dur. Planifier de s’évader. Mais lorsque tout était dit et fait, il n’y avait pas grand-chose avec quoi Tony pouvait travailler. Bien sûr il pourrait juste essayer d’assassiner carrément le patron, mais de l’hypothermie au contact, des dommages aux nerfs et une congélation complète et directe n’étaient pas vraiment attrayants. Comment combattre quelque chose qui n’était pas humain et ne voulait dans les faits pas vous faire de mal ?

La question en appelait une autre : Est-ce que Tony voulait au moins rentrer ?

Rentrer signifiait la pitié et les médias et les prix des actions. Chez lui c’était vide la plupart du temps. Chez lui –c’était une assistante personnelle prenant sa vie en main. C’était un meilleur ami qui comptait sur lui pour utiliser son ingéniosité afin de tuer les gens mieux qu’avant. Chez lui c’était une figure paternelle à qui il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance.

Sans Stark Industries, aucune de ces personnes n’aurait d’utilité pour lui. Rhodey, d’accord. Rhodey était un ami et la piqûre de la décision de Tony de fermer l’usine d’armement finirait par lui passer. Obadiah mettrait probablement les voiles –c’était un homme d’affaires, et il avait besoin du business pour survivre. Et Pepper. Sans elle sur la liste des salaires, il n’y avait aucune excuse réelle pour faire usage de son temps.

Tony alla se coucher cette nuit en se demandant ce qu’elle faisait de ses journées à présent. Obadiah lui trouverait une place dans la compagnie, sans aucun doute. Il serait un imbécile autrement : Pepper valait son pesant d’or. Elle était efficace, tolérante, avait les idées claires, et elle était directe peu importe les circonstances. Trouver un emploi sans Tony Stark ne serait pas un problème pour elle.

Cela faisait réfléchir de combler mentalement le fossé qu’il laisserait dans la mort ou dans l’absence permanente et de trouver qu’il se comblait bien. Peut-être qu’il devenait trop doué pour ça.

La pensée le troubla plus que ça ne l’aurait dû ; après tout, il avait choisi son sort cette fois. C’était égoïste, probablement, de se rebeller mentalement contre l’idée qu’il était remplaçable, ou que ses amis pourraient tourner la page de sa perte. Rhodey n’avait pas –il était resté pour le chercher durant l’intégralité des trois mois durant lesquels Tony avait été retenu captif. Mais ferait-il de même durant trois ans ? Dix ? Trente ? Bien sûr que non –Tony n’avait jamais donné assez de lui-même pour être aussi précieux pour qui que ce soit. Il était généralement accepté qu’il n’y avait pas grand-chose à donner sous le QI et l’argent. Juste beaucoup de bords ébréchés, de l’auto-implication et de l’alcool hors de prix.

Il se tourna et retourna dans son lit trop grand durant quelques heures avant d’avoir trop chaud et de se lever, sentant la démangeaison rampante de l’inactivité fourmiller sous sa peau. A des moments comme ça, lorsque sa tête devenait trop bruyante et ses épaules trop lourdes, il réveillerait JARVIS et créerait quelque chose de nouveau et de dingue et de génial. Puisqu’il n’y avait aucun son dans les couloirs derrière sa porte, Tony se contenta d’allumer une lanterne et de se fatiguer en allant faire un tour.

Il erra durant une heure et demie à travers ces couloirs froids et morts, sentant l’odeur de la poussière et la pierre froide sous ses pieds nus. Lorsqu’il se retrouva enfin de nouveau devant la porte de sa chambre, fatigué et frigorifié jusqu’aux os, Tony essaya de prétendre qu’il n’était pas déçu d’être revenu dans la solitude complète. Savoir que la seule personne qui serait debout à cette heure serait le patron s’enfonça étrangement dans sa morosité. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose d’édifiant à tenir compagnie à quelqu’un qui était possiblement encore plus misérable que vous.

* * *

« -Prêt quand tu l’es, dit Clint. Mais pour information, ça ressemble à une entrée par effraction.  
-Si tout marche comme prévu, on fera que rentrer. »

Tony déplaça son poids sur la table sur laquelle il se tenait.

« -Bon, à trois. Un, d—merde ! »

Se sentant clairement un peu enthousiaste, Clint avait fait peser son poids sur le levier trop tôt. Le madrier sauta hors de son support d’un côté, manquant de frapper Tony avec une précision redoutable.

« -Vraiment, Barton ?  
-Désolé, je me suis laissé emporter.  
-Sans déconner, grogna Tony, calant immédiatement une pierre dans l’espace que le madrier avait laissé vacant dans le verrou afin qu’il ne se remette pas en place. Peu importe ce qu’il y a là-dedans, ça a intérêt à en valoir la peine. Ok, baisse et essaie encore. Doucement cette fois. »

Clint souleva de nouveau le levier, donnant à Tony une chance de lever la position du madrier plus haut avec en gros chaque petit objet qu’ils avaient sous la main.

« -S’il y a un trésor on fait cinquante-cinquante, pas vrai ? »

Clint fixa sa main, grimaçant.

« -Des ampoules. Génial. Pourquoi je suis le type qui met la main à la pâte ? »

Tony se renfrogna.

« -Oh je suis désolé, ne suis-je pas en train de mettre la main à la pâte là, avec le support du madrier que tu viens juste de pousser dans ma tronche sans méfiance ?  
-C’était un accident ! se plaignit Clint, sortant le chiffon de sa poche et en enveloppant sa main. Mais continue comme ça et le prochain en sera pas un.  
-C’est bon, annonça Tony. Le trésor est partagé à soixante-dix/trente. Prime de risque pour travailler malgré les menaces et la main d’œuvre engagée incompétente.  
-Va te faire foutre, renifla Clint.  
-Peux pas t’aider. Tu sais, emprisonnement à vie et tout. »

Clint rit de nouveau, mais cette fois il y avait une tension dedans.

« -Emprisonnement ? Mec, tu t’es porté volontaire. T’as pratiquement supplié le patron pour rester ici. »

De l’autre côté du madrier, Tony fixa son complice de crime ambigu. Il avait compris d’après ce qu’avait dit Natasha que Clint était heureux de rester à Winterheart, mais l’amertume dans sa voix ne concordait pas vraiment avec cette histoire. Cette fois Tony ne ressentit aucun besoin de poursuivre le sujet. Clint avait, quoi, seize ans lorsqu’il avait été piégé ? S’il y avait des règles pour avoir accès au château, qu’avait-il traversé bordel ? Qui avait-il laissé derrière ? Repoussant les questions, Tony revint à la tâche en cours. Les questions personnelles pouvaient attendre un autre jour. Ou semaine. Une semaine était bien, aussi.

Un mouvement abrupt dans le coin de son œil attira son attention. Levant les yeux vers le couloir en balcon qui les surplombait, Tony pensa avoir vu un éclair de vert. Mais le temps que ses yeux se focalisent correctement, il n’y eut rien d’autre que de vieux tableaux poussiéreux et des torches vacillantes revenant à peine à la vie.

Il n’y avait qu’une seule chose à sa connaissance qui pouvait faire vaciller une flamme si facilement. Intéressant.

« -Ok, appuie sur le levier encore une fois, dit Tony, ramassant un petit candélabre de fer pour le caler en-dessous cette fois. Si on n’arrive pas à aller assez haut on devra essayer de fabriquer une scie à la place. »

Clint demeura silencieux, faisant peser son poids sur le levier une nouvelle fois. Le ‘levier’ n’était dans les faits que quatre tringles à rideau de métal attachées ensemble, mais avec leur réserve limitée de matériaux, c’était le mieux auquel ils avaient pu arriver. Tony essayait de combler l’espace sous le madrier lorsqu’il était soulevé, mais cela n’allait juste pas assez haut. Clint ne faisait que tordre le levier vers le sol, aussi. Le madrier était juste trop lourd, le levier trop faible et la distance jusqu’au sol trop courte. Soulever le madrier par-dessus le support dans lequel il reposait avait été le plan d’origine, mais cela n’était juste pas possible.

« -Bordel de merde, soupira Clint, libérant doucement le levier pendant que Tony retirait ses mains de sous le madrier. Je pensais qu’on arrivait à quelque chose. Je suppose que celui qui a condamné la porte voulait vraiment qu’elle reste fermée. »

Il avait l’air d’en être tellement désemparé que le besoin viscéral de Tony d’impressionner prit brièvement le pas sur son bon sens.

« -Sinon combien est forte la reine des neiges, au fait ?  
-La qui ? demanda Clint sans expression. »

Tony se contenta d’attendre. Lorsque la chose finit par faire son chemin, tout le sang se retira de son visage.

« -Non, non, non, mec, laisse-le tranquille. Même s’il peut, c’est pas—demander ça s’fait juste pas, ok ?  
-Pourquoi pas ? »

L’incrédulité de Clint était presque palpable.

« -Merde, parce qu’il va te transformer en glaçon ? Parce qu’il aime pas les gens ? Parce que c’est probablement lui qui a condamné les portes pour commencer ? Fais ton choix ! »

Tony descendait déjà le couloir.

« -Ça peut pas faire de mal d’au moins demander, dit-il, traçant mentalement son chemin jusqu’à l’aile ouest. On vit tous sous le même toit, pas vrai ? C’est juste comme *Full House, sauf que—je pense que c’est sorti après ton séjour ici, en fait. Mais je ce que je veux dire c’est que, partager c’est se soucier.  
-Partager c’est la mort, lança Clint en retour, sonnant presque paniqué. Allez, Tony, oublions juste la maudite pièce. Ça en vaut pas la peine ! »

Tony le renvoya juste d’un signe de main. C’était un projet, et les projets étaient importants pour conjurer les choses comme l’introspection et la folie. Même si grand bleu lui résistait pour ça, cela ne serait probablement pas par la violence physique. Du moins pas du genre impliquant un contact avec la peau, puisque visiblement il l’évitait comme la peste. Tout ce que Tony aurait à faire était d’éviter la glace. Bien que le provoquer au point qu’il l’utilise serait définitivement quelque chose à voir. Laissant Clint en arrière devant les portes, Tony s’enfonça davantage dans le château, recherchant une rambarde d’escalier familière avec des marques de griffes.

Monter dans l’aile ouest était définitivement hors de question, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il ne pouvait pas demander à Raiponce de laisser tomber ses cheveux flippants et potentiellement violents. Levant les yeux vers l’obscurité rassemblée en haut des escaliers, Tony essaya de réfléchir à un appât digne de ce nom à mettre sous le nez du pa—sous le nez de leur propriétaire ermite.

Découvrir ce qui était derrière les portes condamnées en bas n’était pas vraiment une question pressante. En découvrir plus à propos de lui était bien plus haut dans la liste de priorités de Tony, et s’il utilisait la pièce verrouillée comme une excuse, eh bien, Clint ne le soupçonnerait jamais. L’idée que quiconque irait volontairement chercher ce type semblait être alien pour lui.

Tony s’attarda sur le palier quelques minutes, faisant les cent pas sans avoir la moindre idée de quoi utiliser comme appât. Cela ne cessait de lui traverser l’esprit de juste faire quelques pas pour monter là-haut et d’aller voir d’un peu plus près, mais quelque chose à propos de la chose sentait beaucoup comme du suicide.

« -Donc tu possèdes un instinct de conservation après tout, commenta une voix rauque derrière lui. »

Tony devint rigide de peur malgré lui avant de faire volte-face pour croiser un regard rouge foudroyant familier.

Dans la lumière diurne plus vive, son geôlier avait encore plus l’air de venir d’un autre monde que lors de la nuit où il avait montré à Tony la pièce de la chaudière. Avec de la fourrure grise sur les épaules et le manteau tombant en-dessous, il avait presque l’air régalien. Mais le long enchevêtrement de cheveux noirs se déversant sur ses épaules, ses cornes d’ivoire courbées, ses yeux démoniaques et les marques courbes dans sa peau –tout ceci lui disait que le vêtement n’était rien d’autre qu’un ruban de soie noué autour d’une dague. Le type était dangereux qu’il le veuille ou non. Tony essaya de faire revenir son train de pensée au présent.

« -Commenter mon instinct de conservation sous-entend que tu m’aurais tué si j’étais monté. »

Tony croisa les bras sous son réacteur Ark et espéra à mort qu’il ne pouvait pas lire le langage corporel.

« -Est-ce ce que t’es en train de dire ? »

Le –bordel, ok, c’était de toute évidence un surnom qui allait s’ancrer dans son esprit- le _patron_ lança un regard vers l’escalier.

« -Peut-être. »

Tony n’avait aucune réplique décente à faire à ça. Tirait-il juste à pile ou face lorsque quelqu’un le foutait en rogne ?

« -Je t’ai vu sur le balcon. Ils ont dit que tu sors que la nuit.  
-Vraiment ? »

Essayer de lui tirer une réaction était quasi-impossible. Tony décida qu’il n’était définitivement pas en forme si c’était un problème, parce que cela n’avait certainement pas été un de ses défauts par le passé.

« -Pourquoi t’as mis Pepper dans une cellule quand tous les autres peuvent se balader tranquilles ? Est-ce qu’elle a essayé de monter là-haut ? »

Le patron se contenta de se détourner. Ennuyé par la conversation ou simplement pas enclin à répondre, Tony n’en était pas sûr, mais la vague de frustration sous ses côtes fut suffisamment forte pour que ses mains jaillissent et se saisissent du bord du manteau vert alors que le patron commençait à monter les escaliers.

« -Je te _parle_ , dit Tony, avant de tirer. »

Pris entre la mortification et l’épouvante froide, il regarda le dos du patron s’arquer comme celui d’un chat, souple et fluide alors qu’il réajustait son équilibre, sautant prestement en arrière sur le palier et tournoyant pour croiser le regard de Tony avec des yeux rouges brûlants. Mais Tony refusa de lâcher.

« -Tu oses, feula le patron, soufflant durement et intensément contre la joue de Tony. »

Pris dans le court nœud du manteau et la poigne de Tony, le patron se tenait bien trop près pour qu’aucun d’eux ne puisse le supporter. L’obstination était tout ce qui semblait les maintenir en place.

« -Tu _oses_ me toucher ?  
-Techniquement je touche tes vêtements, mais carrément, j’ose, répondit Tony sans faillir, le gratifiant d’un regard plat. T’as pas le droit de faire ta petite comédie comme ça et de te barrer sans une explication. Je suis pas ton domestique handicapé et je suis certainement pas une femme russe furieuse bordel. Pourquoi t’as enfermé Pepper dans une cellule ? Qui es-tu ? _Qu’est-ce_ que t’es ?Donne-moi une putain de vraie réponse parce que si tu vas être le détenteur de ma liberté jusqu’au jour de ma mort, tu me dois au moins ça. »

Il était très probable que Tony allait être transformé en glaçon sur place pour avoir ouvert sa gueule comme ça et il le savait. Mais chaque instinct en-dessous des faits disait que cet enfoiré froid ne voulait dans les faits pas poser un doigt sur que qui ce soit. Et s’il était contrecarré sous cet aspect, peut-être que Tony pourrait même aplanir verbalement le terrain de jeu. Il était un expert en bravade et en baratin, après tout.

Les doigts de Tony brûlèrent sous la friction quand le manteau fut arraché de sa poigne, laissant sa paume le picotant et irritée. Mais aucun d’eux ne battit en retraite, et au bout de quelques longues secondes, Tony regarda la bouche du patron se pincer en une étroite ligne de mécontentement.

« -Le château est une prison et un sanctuaire, dit-il, glissant de nouveau ses bras en-dessous des plis verts dissimulateurs. Ta femme a essayé de quitter l’enceinte. Tu sais ce qui attend là dehors dans le blanc.  
-Les loups, dit lentement Tony. Tu l’as enfermée pour qu’elle ne se précipite pas vers eux. Mais pourquoi tu l’as pas juste laissée faire bordel ? Parce que t’as certainement pas l’air de nous garder pour la compagnie. »

Il fit un pas instinctif en avant lorsque l’expression du patron se referma.

« -Pourquoi rien à ton propos ne fait _sens_ ? Oublie la magie, la glace, même les putain de cornes sortant de ta tête. Je peux compartimenter avec le meilleur d’entre eux. Cet endroit, _toi_ , pourquoi les gens viennent ici ? Pourquoi tu les gardes ?  
-Je—  
-Est-ce que c’est une histoire de pouvoir ? persista Tony. De contrôle ? Est-ce qu’on est des animaux de compagnie pour toi ? Des sacrifices, des jouets, de la nourriture ? Quelle utilité pourrais-tu possiblement avoir à garder trois humains brisés coincés dans ce putain de labyrinthe à rat—  
- _Parce que j’ai besoin de vous !_ rugit le patron, et les mots n’étaient que souffrance et fureur. »

De la glace craqua et tomba des doigts griffus quand il les plia, comme s’il essayait d’attraper quelque chose qui n’était plus là. Le patron montra des canines acérées dans un feulement, mais ses yeux étaient emplis de douleur.

« -Il ne m’a jamais dit pourquoi.  
-Il ? souffla Tony, désarçonné par le spectacle. »

Il –le patron n’était pas en colère, il faisait le deuil de quelque chose. Quelque chose de perdu ? Quelqu’un ?

« -T’as besoin de nous ? Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il ne reçut qu’un signe de tête désolé en retour. Le patron avait l’air d’être sur le point de repartir, et Tony ne pensait pas avoir suffisamment de cran pour essayer deux fois le même truc.

Il y avait juste tellement peu d’information avec quoi travailler. Chaque bout d’éclaircissement bourgeonnait en un millier de scénarios étranges, sauf que tout était vraiment possible. Absolument tout. Tony savait qu’il pouvait devenir dingue à essayer de réfléchir à toutes les raisons pour lesquelles son geôlier pourrait avoir besoin de trois personnes.

Puis le patron se détourna, se dirigeant de nouveau vers les escaliers et les yeux de Tony se refocalisèrent sur la lourde fourrure grise autour de ses épaules.

« -C’est une peau de loup, dit-il. N’est-ce pas ? »

Le patron s’arrêta net.

Une prison et un sanctuaire, avait-il dit. Où les loups attaquaient seulement si vous n’étiez pas autorisé à partir. Tony savait exactement où il avait eu cette peau gris acier.

« -C’est pas notre prison, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il, quelque chose d’amer et de laid se tortillant dans son estomac. C’est la tienne. »

Un coup d’œil vacillant lui dit tout ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir.

« -Une déduction impressionnante, répondit le patron, sa voix d’une certaine façon encore plus usée et rauque qu’avant. Ultimement dénuée de sens, mais impressionnante.  
-Espèce de connard égoïste. »

Tony bouillonnait.

« -Espèce d’enfoiré égoïste et détestable. Pas étonnant qu’on t’ait largué ici. »

Il tourna les talons et s’éloigna à grands pas avec une fureur impuissante martelant dans son cœur, ignorant le fracas cristallin de la glace et le craquement des bottes s’en libérant. C’était un bon spectacle, mais il restait pas pour regarder.

Le patron avait été le prisonnier depuis le début, les gardant ici afin d’avoir une audience. Donc quelque chose d’encore plus pitoyable que lui pouvait filtrer pour le faire se sentir mieux. Qu’allait penser Clint de ça bordel ?

Tony alla jusqu’au grand escalier avant que l’air dans son dos ne souffle comme une tempête arctique.

« -Tu n’as aucune idée, feula le patron. Aucune _idée_ de ce dont tu parles. »

Tony se retourna.

« -Ah ouais ? Prouve-le, défia-t-il. Laisse-nous partir. »

Quelque chose vacilla sur les traits aliens du patron au défi ; une tension désespérée là où devrait régner la colère. Durant une fraction de seconde, Tony pensa lire la panique dans ces yeux brûlants.

« -Tu vas pas le faire, pas vrai ? »

Un sourire fit tressaillir sa bouche mais il n’y avait rien, même de loin, de plaisant à la chose.

« -Tu sais, la dernière fois que j’ai été retenu captif je pouvais au moins comprendre pourquoi. Toi ? T’es juste pathétique.  
-Tu— »

De la glace explosa des mains bleues griffues, jaillissant vers lui comme des couteaux mortels. Tony se jeta sur le côté pour les éviter –et ses pieds ne rencontrèrent que le vide.

L’escalier semblait s’étirer en bas sur des kilomètres, chaque marche de marbre une dent saillante dans une bouche sans fin. Le cœur de Tony palpita une unique fois, terrifié, alors que son équilibre l’inclinait la tête la première et que de la pierre pâle se précipitait vers son visage.

Un éclair de bleu traversa sa vision. Des mains l’attirèrent, mais pas en sécurité. Tony heurta un mur de froid, sentit quelque chose presser sa tête étroitement contre et alors il dégringolait durement, roulant encore et encore en un dérapage violent et discordant, qui aurait dû faire plus mal que ça. Presque en réponse, sa cheville hurla en frappant le bord d’une marche. Tony émit un unique halètement de douleur avant que l’air ne fut violemment chassé de ses poumons sous l’impact glissant sur le sol, le laissant étroitement agrippé au tissu et froid alors que des vertiges ébranlaient ses sens, ayant l’impression qu’on l’attirait vers le plafond.

Alors que Tony pensait à vomir, le corps –le _corps_ —sous lui ballota avec une toux douloureuse. La pression libéra le côté de la tête de Tony, mais ne disparut pas. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent brusquement, la pièce toujours vacillante mais il se redressa légèrement quand même. Il devait voir.

Le patron était sous lui, étalé, brisé, sur le marbre. Du sang bleu foncé se déversait d’une coupure sur son front, juste en-dessous d’une corne. Quelque chose remua dans ses cheveux et Tony se rendit compte qu’il n’avait jamais heurté sa tête lors de la chute. Des bras. Des bras et des mains et des doigts s’étaient enroulés autour comme une cage, et chaque coup que Tony aurait dû sentir avait été absorbé par un corps bien plus résilient que le sien.

La chute l’aurait tué, réalisa Tony avec une peur absente. Cela aurait dû tuer le patron, aussi.

« -Oh putain, tiens bon, fit-il, secoué, en se redressant sur ses genoux. »

Le patron était aussi immobile que la pierre en-dessous de lui.

« -Tu peux pas mourir avant que je trouve ton nom. »

La silhouette avachie sous lui ne répondit pas. Sans réfléchir, Tony tendit la main et pressa deux doigts sur son cou, cherchant ce qui devrait logiquement être le pouls, même pour des prisonniers bleus suicidaires. La peau qu’il toucha était étonnamment froide, mais loin d’être au niveau où elle l’avait été avant qu’ils ne tombent. Ses doigts ne se transformèrent pas en glace, non plus, mais ils captèrent la pulsation régulière qui disait que son héros douteux était toujours bien vivant.

Tony essayait toujours de décider s’il s’agissait d’une bonne ou d’une mauvaise chose lorsque le patron ouvrit les yeux.

Durant un long moment silencieux ils se fixèrent juste, mesurant, calculant mais plus que tout Tony eut le sentiment que le patron n’était pas entièrement conscient de ce qui venait juste de se passer. Les symptômes d’un traumatisme crânien se manifestaient très rapidement, n’est-ce pas ?

Attrapant le coin de son manteau, Tony le releva et le pressa contre la coupure en train de saigner pour essayer d’endiguer le flot, se saisissant d’une main griffue et la pressant sur le tissu afin qu’il le tienne en place lui-même. Ce fut là que le patron se focalisa sur la main de Tony enroulée autour de la sienne et se redressa précipitamment, arrachant sa main avec une telle force que Tony sentit une griffe rétive égratigner la chair de sa paume.

« -Espèce d’ _imbécile_ ! cracha-t-il, repoussant Tony de toutes ses forces. »

Le coup atterrit pile sur le réacteur Ark, l’agonie explosant dans sa poitrine, mais ce ne fut pas avant qu’il ne cesse de glisser la tête la première à travers le marbre qu’il réalisa qu’il ne pouvait pas inspirer.

Il luttait pour respirer, mais rien ne se passait. Le réacteur Ark avait causé ce qui avait toujours été un risque. Yinsen l’avait averti, et en réalisant la chose l’esprit de Tony lui fournit les données à la vitesse de la lumière en un torrent grésillant de panique noire et de douleur.

_poumons à soixante-dix pourcents de capacité plus la pression et la force à prendre en compte espace approximatif entre le socle du réacteur et la trachée, trachée et colonne vertébrale, pression et force sur la cage thoracique autour du réacteur, flexion du sternum plus pression plus force vers l’intérieur, socle enfoncé dans la trachée, trachée enfoncée dans la colonne vertébrale, tissus écrasé causant une blessure trachéo-bronchiale, effondrement, effondrement causant asphyxie causant la mort causant la mort **causant la mort**_

Il paniquait, il savait qu’il paniquait mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter, le réacteur s’était fracassé au fond dans sa trachée et il allait mourir après avoir manqué de mourir et ouais, ouais il y avait un nombre limité de fois où il pouvait tromper la mort avec ou sans aide—

Du tissu vert enveloppa les épaules de Tony, s’enroulant autour de lui pendant que des mains relevaient son corps en position assise, le faisant se plier en avant afin qu’il puisse appuyer ses paumes sur la pierre.

« -Plus lentement, dit une voix comme du verre brisé dans son oreille. Par le nez. Essaie de détendre le –l’intérieur de ta poitrine. »

Les mots étaient maladroits, comme s’il essayait de traduire quelque chose, mais la paume qui se pressa sur son diaphragme en dit assez. Tony se focalisa dessus en essayant de faire entrer un souffle décent dans ses poumons. Cela le brûlait profondément et comme des braises, et il sentit le goût du cuivre quelque part au fond de sa gorge, mais il y eut un murmure d’oxygène et avec, le soulagement suivit.

« -C’est mieux, murmura le patron, sonnant hagard. »

La main sous sa poitrine se retira mais Tony s’en saisit, la serrant brutalement fort et la ramenant.

« -C’est—brisé—je— »

Il explosa en une toux violente qui lui donna les larmes aux yeux. Faisant un son bizarre, presque triste, le patron se pencha et pressa son oreille contre le dos de Tony.

« -Non, dit-il au bout d’un moment, mais sa voix n’était pas entièrement stable. »

Tony pensa qu’il semblait aussi effrayé que lui. Ce qui—

« -Je n’entends aucun blocage. Le souffle t’a été coupé et ce disque de métal a pressé sur quelque chose, mais rien n’est brisé. Tu as paniqué.  
-Je, commença Tony, mais c’est tout ce qu’il put difficilement sortir. »

De façon humiliante, l’humidité dans ses yeux n’était pas entièrement due à la douleur. Il n’allait pas mourir. Pas si tôt après l’Afghanistan. Pas même lorsqu’il pensait qu’il avait déjà jeté sa vie aux orties. Il allait bien. Il allait bien.

Ils restèrent assis là durant de longues minutes, Tony essayant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et le patron piégé en position accroupie derrière lui, tendu et essayant nerveusement de ne pas retirer sa main de la poigne de Tony. Elle était froide, sa main, mais l’émotion qui déclenchait la glace n’était pas celle qu’il ressentait alors. Irrationnellement, Tony avait l’impression que lâcher ramènerait l’étouffante torture, la panique étroite et douloureuse de la suffocation. Le souvenir d’une eau sombre, celui d’un poing dans ses cheveux le forçant à se pencher vers la mort. Il pensait s’être déjà occupé de ça.

« -Ne nous disputons plus jamais, croassa-t-il un moment plus tard. »

Sa cheville l’élança de façon alarmante quand il bougea. Derrière lui, un souffle significatif fut sa seule réponse.

Puis :

« -Loki. »

Tony cligna des yeux, se tournant pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« -A tes souhaits ? »

Le patron grogna, agacé. Du sang coulait toujours sur son visage.

« -Mon nom, dit-il, tendu. C’était Loki. Une fois. »

Tony y réfléchit un moment. _Loki_. Rapide et tranchant. Cela rimait également plus ou moins avec son nom, ce qui eut immédiatement son effet. Tony n’était pas sûr de pourquoi il le lui avait soudainement dit cependant, à moins qu’il n’ait vraiment été conscient après qu’ils soient tombés.

« -Salut, dit-il finalement. »

Le pa—Loki sembla s’affaisser un peu, comme si quelque chose l’avait déçu. Il éloigna de nouveau sa main et cette fois Tony le lâcha, essayant de se relever maladroitement sur ses pieds. Sa cheville ne semblait pas cassée mais il allait avoir à s’occuper du bleu de tous les bleus bientôt.

Lorsque Tony fut confiant sur le fait d’avoir assez d’équilibre et qu’il releva la tête, Loki le regardait attentivement.

« -Quoi ?  
-Ne touche jamais ma peau, dit Loki, reprenant son manteau. La glace pourrait te tuer.  
-Peut-être. »

La trachée de Tony brûlait toujours, donnant à sa voix une note plus soufflée que d’habitude.

« -Mais si je te surprends pas, te fous pas en rogne ou n’essaie pas de te tenir tête, je dirais qu’on pourrait faire un bras de fer jusqu’au coucher du soleil sans problème.  
-Tu perdrais, dit platement Loki. »

L’inquiétude des instants précédents avait disparu, remplacée par quelque chose de dur et d’antipathique.

« -Je suis plus vieux, plus fort et plus dangereux que quoi que ce soit sur quoi tu as posé les yeux et je me _ferai_ obéir. Ne reviens plus me chercher, Tony Stark. »

Son nom sonnait de façon intéressante dans la bouche de Loki. L’accent que le type avait apportait une nouvelle jeunesse aux vieilles syllabes. Tony fut surpris de découvrir qu’il aimait.

« -D’accord. A une condition. »

Il remua sous le regard noir dirigé sur lui, mais il tint très bien sa position.

« -Puisque t’es tellement fort—fait sur lequel j’ai mes doutes, mais ne nous aventurons pas là-dedans—est-ce que tu penses pouvoir rouvrir les grandes portes en bas après le hall principal ? On n’arrive pas à soulever le madrier. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, sa tête s’inclinant légèrement en arrière. Le mouvement exposa le bleu lisse de sa gorge d’une façon distrayante qu’essaya de ne pas regarder Tony.

« -La salle de bal n’est rien que poussière et ténèbres. Quel usage en avez-vous ?  
-C’est un secret. »

Il n’avait pas besoin de savoir que le secret était que Tony n’avait même pas réalisé que c’était une salle de bal là-dedans et qu’il n’en avait, en fait, aucune utilité d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Loki eut l’air alarmé par sa réponse.

« -Alors je refuse.  
-Allez. Considère-le comme tes excuses pour m’avoir fait tomber dans les escaliers. »

De la glace jaillit des mains de Loki, heurtant le marbre comme de grands et longs couteaux. Tony déglutit.

« -Je trouverai quelque chose d’autre. »

Il s’éloigna en boitillant rapidement. Quelque chose lui dit qu’il avait repoussé grand bleu dans ses retranchements au-delà de ses limites sociales habituelles. Plaisanter serait pour plus tard.

Ou jamais.

Peu importe ce qui le laissait dans un état de santé raisonnable le plus longtemps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ **Minute Culturelle :** _
> 
> **_*stranger danger :_ Il s’agit d’une phrase utilisée avec les enfants pour résumer le danger représenté par les inconnus, dans la culture anglo-saxonne bien sûr. L’interjection est internalisée par les enfants au moyen de leur éducation bien sûr, le conseil de faire attention aux inconnus étant une chose qu’on leur répétera beaucoup durant leur vie, mais également grâce à la culture, qui la véhicule et l’utilise dans de nombreux films, livres, ou même des annonces des services publics.**
> 
> **_*Full House :_ A ne pas confondre avec le manwha et drama coréens du même nom beaucoup plus récents, il s’agit d’une série télévisée américaine datant de 1987. En France, elle est connue sous le nom de La Fête à la Maison, et a été diffusée à partir de 1989. Elle raconte l’histoire d’un père de famille qui élève ses trois filles après la mort accidentelle de sa femme, et qui accueille pour l’aider dans cette entreprise son meilleur ami et son beau-frère. Plus tard il se remariera et aura des jumeaux avec sa nouvelle femme ; la série raconte donc la vie de tout ce petit monde vivant sous le même toit.**


	4. Chapter 4

Tony ne retourna pas aux portes de la salle de bal après son altercation avec Loki, choisissant à la place de revenir à sa chambre pour le reste de la journée et de réfléchir à tout ce qui s’était passé. Tout ce qu’il avait appris.

La glace, pensa Tony en trempant dans la baignoire, la glace devait être une sorte de mécanisme de défense. Activé par une forte émotion négative ? C’était possible. Une réaction inconsciente, définitivement. Il avait une quantité raisonnable d’éducation dans les domaines de la biologie et de la physiologie, mais les types bleus démoniaques glacés étaient complètement hors de son champ d’expérience. L’expérimentation de n’importe quelle sorte était complètement hors de question. Il n’avait pas l’équipement pour, de toute façon.

Il ruminait encore lorsque la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit à la volée, frappant le mur dans un grand bruit sourd.

« -Tony ? appela une voix très familière et très tendue. Oh merde, Nat, il est probablement mort. Je savais que j’aurais dû aller avec lui.  
-C’est sa propre faute d’idiot d’être allé chercher le patron. »

Natasha avait l’air d’être à côté de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Surtout te gêne pas, pensa-t-il sèchement.

« -Les rumeurs de ma mort ont été grandement exagérées, appela-t-il. Bien que ma cheville me fasse presque souhaiter qu’elles ne le soient pas. »

Ils chargèrent tous deux dans sa salle de bain avec l’exacte même absence de courtoisie sociale, alors cela fut bien fait pour eux lorsqu’ils le virent enfoncé dans l’eau chaude jusqu’à la taille sans même un tissu pour cacher sa modestie.

« -Bonsoir ? offrit-il alors qu’ils se tenaient en silence devant sa baignoire. Natasha, dis-moi que tu connais les premiers soins ou quelque chose. Ma cheville a pris deux kilos depuis le dîner. »

Faisant dégager Clint du chemin d’un coup de hanche, Natasha ramena ses longs cheveux derrière ses épaules et remonta ses manches, faisant sortir son mollet de l’eau afin que son pied soit suspendu par-dessus le bord de la baignoire. En l’espace de cinq heures c’était passé de douloureux à noir et gonflé avec des bleus.

« -Je dois sentir l’os, avertit-elle. »

Tony se contenta d’acquiescer.

« -J’ai pensé que tu pourrais dire ça. Sois gentille avec moi. »

Se tournant vers Clint, il fut sur le point de demander une distraction lorsqu’il remarqua exactement ce qu’il était en train de fixer. Ce n’était sûrement pas le réacteur Ark.

« -Il est courtois de jeter un coup d’œil à mon pénis, Barton, pas de le lorgner exclusivement.  
-Quoi ? J’en ai pas vu un depuis un million d’années. »

Clint gratta son menton mal rasé.

« -Enfin, je veux dire, j’ai vu le mien. De toute évidence. Ferme-là bordel. »

La blague que Tony avait été sur le point de faire fut neutralisée par le sifflement de douleur qui lui échappa quand les doigts précautionneux de Natasha palpèrent les os de sa cheville, faisant rouler l’articulation et poussant une exclamation mécontente au mouvement restreint auquel il parvint. Le temps qu’elle ait fini, il suait sous l’effet de l’eau chaude de la baignoire et dut se plonger à nouveau dedans pour se sentir propre.

« -Pas cassé, dit-elle d’un ton pincé quand il revint à la surface. Repose-toi demain. Clint, va lui chercher un sac de glace que tu obtiendras de Cook lorsque tu te lèveras demain matin. »

Ses yeux verts dérivèrent sur le réacteur Ark.

« -Tu as quelques bleus ici aussi.  
-Ça va, dit vivement Tony.  
-C’est une empreinte de main.  
-Oui, ça l’est. »

Natasha le foudroya du regard. Tony sourit en retour. Elle mourrait absolument de savoir et il en adorait chaque seconde.

Clint fixait la blessure avec une expression qui ruina vraiment le fun du moment. Sa main droite se contractait.

« -Je pige pas, dit-il. Ça fait dix secondes que t’es là. Ça fait dix ans que je suis là. Plus longtemps. Mais il m’a blessé et pas toi. »

Tony comprit, et le parallèle de leurs situations ne lui échappa pas. Une chute dans les escaliers, un contact avec la peau, et pourtant il allait bien et Clint avait été rendu handicapé d’une main de façon permanente.

« -Tu avais raison, dit-il simplement. Je pense pas qu’il sache comment contrôler quand ça arrive. J’ai attrapé sa main et ça a été. Cinq minutes plus tard il y avait de la glace partout sur le sol. »

Il n’ajouta pas ce qui avait déclenché la glace. D’une certaine façon il ne pensait pas que Clint apprécierait.

« -En parlant de ta main par contre, j’ai eu quelques idées d’arc. »

Natasha le gratifia d’un regard dangereux. Protective avec Barton ? Ou coupable ? Clint s’assit juste sur le bord de la baignoire, pas dérangé par l’eau qui avait éclaboussé dessus.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?  
-Eh bien, tu peux bloquer ton coude, pas vrai ? Et si j’installais une attache de type anse en-dessous du viseur afin que ta force de poigne soit pas si importante ? Ou, bordel, on pourrait partir de zéro et changer complètement de main. »

Il haussa les épaules sous le regard fixe de Clint.

« -Beaucoup d’idées, beaucoup de matériaux. T’as qu’à le dire. »

Clint déglutit difficilement et acquiesça, la mâchoire serrée.

« -Ouais, lâcha-t-il. Ça serait bien.  
-L’offre tient plus si tu pleures dans l’eau de mon bain, par contre.  
-Va te faire foutre, rétorqua-t-il, mais il riait. »

Tony eut un large sourire en retour.

« -Ok, mais sérieusement dégage de ma salle de bain bordel. »

Il n’avait pas beaucoup de modestie, mais être nu dans une pièce avec deux personnes avec lesquelles il ne couchait pas apportait quand même son lot de bizarrerie.

« -Bordel, ok. »

Clint partit en vitesse, tapotant ses fesses mouillées. Lorsqu’il fut parti Natasha se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil haussé de façon impressionnante.

« -Un arc, huh ? Je pensais que tu te spécialisais dans d’autres types d’armes.  
-Je me spécialise dans beaucoup de choses.  
-Est-ce un électro-aimant ?  
-Oui. Es-tu une espionne ?  
-Il n’y a personne à espionner ici, répondit-elle. Je n’ai jamais vu de technologie comme ça. Qu’est-ce que ça fait ?  
-Ca me maintient en bonne santé. Est-ce que tu étais une espionne ?  
-Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que je suis une espionne ? »

Tony se hissa hors de la baignoire maladroitement, faisant dégouliner de l’eau partout sur les tuyaux jusqu’à ce que Natasha ne place une serviette déchirée sous ses pieds d’un coup de pied et ne lui en passe une autre. Il prit son temps pour s’essuyer le visage et les cheveux avant de répondre.

« -Tu protèges ton nom.  
-Et ?  
-Tu as une cicatrice d’étranglement sur ta gorge. Ton accent ne dérape jamais. Tu sais comment faire un ‘piège d’huile standard’ comme tu l’as si bien formulé. Tes pas ne font jamais vraiment de bruit à moins que tu ne le veuilles. Tu as reconnu mon visage d’un seul regard et connaissais mes habitudes alimentaires dès le départ. »

Tony lui sourit.

« -T’es une putain d’espionne russe. »

Elle l’observa d’un regard pointu alors qu’il se séchait et enfilait son maillot de corps blanc et son pantalon, majoritairement parce qu’il ne voulait pas mourir nu si elle décidait qu’il présentait un risque. Dégageant des cheveux mouillés de son visage, il regardait attentivement sa barbiche ayant trop poussé dans le miroir lorsqu’elle répondit.

« -J’étais une espionne, dit-elle, et sa voix se détendit, sa bouche s’étirant autour de sons familiers alors qu’une partie de l’américain s’échappait d’elle, laissant revenir un peu du russe. Je suis venue ici à moitié morte, fuyant ton gouvernement. Mon agence a estimé que j’étais un danger et m’a vendue pendant que j’étais en affectation à Washington. Ils m’ont abandonnée à vos gens pour m’éliminer. Je conduisais trop vite et j’ai heurté une bande rugueuse sur la route. J’ai dégringolé du côté raide d’une colline. »

Sa bouche tressaillit.

« -La moitié de mes côtes ont été brisées et j’ai rampé sur mon ventre jusqu’à ce que je me rende compte qu’il neigeait lourdement au printemps. Depuis je suis ici. »

Eh bien, ça battait certainement son histoire.

« -Je pense que ça fait de toi la femme la plus dure à cuire que je connaisse. »

Natasha sourit avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher, les surprenant tous les deux. Durant un instant la dure à cuire sceptique disparut, révélant quelqu’un que Tony aurait aimé mieux connaître. Peut-être dans une autre vie, pensa-t-il avec regret.

Lorsqu’elle l’eut également laissé, Tony passa le reste de la soirée à boitiller dans sa chambre en utilisant le tisonnier comme une canne impromptue, essayant de chasser ses pensées. Le château avait attiré une espionne, un ingénieur-slash-fabricant-d’armes et un archer. Probablement, du moins, puisque Barton semblait se définir par ce talent en particulier. Y avait-il un modèle ? Mais non, Pepper était arrivée en premier. Pepper était féroce et précise mais elle était compatissante et efficace et elle n’avait jamais eu sa place avec des gens comme Natasha. Enfin, corrigea-t-il, il y avait eu ce moment dans la cellule de la tour où il s’était un peu inquiété de sa capacité pour l’homicide, mais cela avait été un incident isolé. Circonstances atténuantes.

Il dormit bien durant la nuit, se réveillant en sursaut, la poitrine douloureuse lorsque sa porte s’ouvrit sur un Clint Barton aux yeux écarquillés.

« -J’ai ta glace, dit-il en guise de bonjour, plaçant ce qui ressemblait à un vieux sac de farine sur sa table de nuit. Tu vas jamais y croire. »

Tony se frotta les yeux de ses paumes, essayant de se réveiller.

« -Tu m’as apporté le petit déjeuner ? fit-il en bâillant.  
-Plus tard. Essaie encore.  
-J’en ai honnêtement aucune idée. Je pense que je suis seulement conscient à quinze pourcents là si tu veux vraiment—  
-Le madrier a disparu. »

Clint se laissa tomber au bord du lit si fort que cela ébranla la cheville de Tony, mais il le sentit à peine.

« -Quoi ?  
-Ouais. Quoi que t’aies dit au patron, ça a dû marcher, parce que je l’ai vu posé contre le mur à côté des portes ce matin. Il y a un grand hall de danse là-dedans, Tony, tu devrais le _voir_. C’est poussiéreux et il y a des toiles d’araignée et des draps sur tout mais c’est énorme. »

Il hésita, puis lâcha :

« -On devrait totalement le nettoyer. »

Tony ramena les couvertures sur sa tête avec dégoût, ignorant les assurances de Clint qu’ils attendraient au moins qu’il puisse marcher. Mais dans les ténèbres douces des draps, Tony ne put s’empêcher de s’autoriser un sourire triomphant.

Les choses commençaient à être intéressantes.

* * *

**Le Bureau d’Obadiah Stane**

« -Je ne dis pas qu’il n’est pas là quelque part dehors. Ce que je suis en train de dire c’est que nous avons cherché partout. Il n’y a aucune trace de Tony là-bas, Pepper, et j’ai des affaires à faire marcher. La police est en train de chercher—  
-La police ne le trouvera jamais. Il a disparu à Solstice Canyon, Obadiah, mais ce n’est pas là qu’il est emprisonné. »

Obadiah se renfonçant dans sa chaise, fronçant les sourcils. Pepper Potts n’était pas une femme de fantaisie, et elle avait géré la situation de l’Afghanistan suffisamment bien. Cela devrait être un terrain connu pour elle. Mais au lieu de poursuivre sa vie et de laisser l’équipe de recherche aux grands garçons, voilà qu’elle était là dans son bureau, ayant l’air aussi tendue et déterminée qu’il ne l’ait jamais vue être.

« -Vous m’avez raconté l’histoire, dit-il doucement. Et je vous ai entendue. J’ai même envoyé une équipe de sécurité là-bas dans le désert à la recherche de la neige. Mais la vérité est que je ne peux pas agir sans preuve, et je ne peux pas dépenser l’argent de la compagnie à rechercher un homme qui n’en fait qu’à sa tête. »

Il leva une main apaisante pour devancer ses protestations.

« -Je sais, je sais. C’est de Tony dont nous parlons là, mais même moi je peux admettre qu’il est revenu en homme changé. Le conseil est nerveux, les actions baissent, et le joyau de notre compagnie vient juste d’être porté disparu –encore. Il y a une limite à ce que je peux faire pour le moment. »

La tête de Pepper se baissa. Sur ses genoux, ses mains demeurèrent parfaitement croisées.

« -Je ne peux juste pas le laisser là-bas. Je –j’ai vu le maître de ce château. Il peut faire des choses que je n’ai jamais vues avant, et Tony sait appuyer là où ça fait mal comme personne d’autre de vivant en ce monde. »

Elle leva les yeux, croisant son regard. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Pepper Potts, la professionnelle accomplie. Pepper, qui ne laissait jamais les émotions prendre le dessus sur elle.

Obadiah réprima un sourire. Cela sentait le piège.

« -D’accord, d’accord. Disons que je crois à toute cette histoire de château qui disparaît et de monstre de glace. Disons que tout est vrai. Faites-en moi de nouveau le compte-rendu. »

Pepper sourit brillamment. Ce fut là qu’Obadiah remarqua l’épaisse pile de papier sous ses mains jointes.

« -Eh bien, j’ai pris la liberté d’en faire le compte-rendu en une analyse de trente pages divisée en les localisations géographiques dans lesquelles il est apparu, ce que je sais des gens maintenus à l’intérieur et la figure qu’ils appellent ‘le patron’ qui je pense est une sorte de nouvelle espèce d’humain –ou une très ancienne. »

Elle lui passa les documents reliés, se levant pour se pencher au-dessus du bord du bureau.

« -J’ai également fait l’hypothèse d’à qui l’endroit autorise l’accès et pourquoi. C’est incroyablement brouillon, mais je pense que cela peut nous aider. J’ai travaillé avec JARVIS pour dessiner quelques croquis des autres prisonniers… »

Obadiah sentit la migraine venir.

« -Combien de temps avez-vous dit avoir été retenue là-bas ? »

Pepper cligna des yeux.

« -Environ sept heures.  
-Vous êtes quelque chose, vous le savez ça ? »

Obadiah feuilleta les pages qu’elle lui avait données. C’était complet, d’accord, mais la copie papier de l’analyse en disait beaucoup plus que la marge qu’il s’était initialement autorisée pour réfléchir. Est-ce que Pepper et Tony étaient tombés sur quelque chose de gros ? Une base secrète ? Des expérimentations humaines ? Dieu seul savait ce que trafiquait le gouvernement dans leurs coins et recoins secrets –des gens de la Stratégie Habileté quelque chose-ou-autre s’étaient mis à fouiner dernièrement—mais cela ne semblait pas être quelque chose sur quoi ils avaient posé leurs mains bureaucratiques. Et pourtant, c’était un autre drapeau rouge avec lequel composer. Obadiah Stane n’aimait pas les drapeaux rouges se mettant en travers du chemin des affaires.

Et puis, le prototype d’Iron Monger avançait très bien. Tout ce dont il avait besoin était un cœur.

Peut-être que lorsqu’il recevrait ce cœur, il pourrait également avoir une forteresse dissimulée et un monstre de glace pour la garder.

« -D’accord, Pepper. Je vais apporter ma pierre à l’édifice. Ramenons notre garçon à la maison. »

* * *

**Château Winterheart**

C’était une idée stupide. C’était définitivement une idée stupide.

Enfin, non, raisonna Tony, ses idées n’étaient jamais ouvertement stupides. Mais c’était définitivement risqué et jusque-là son palmarès avec Loki l’Homme Glaçon Inamical était au mieux incomplet.

Clint lui avait déjà dit qu’il était un imbécile. Natasha avait menacé de lui briser la cheville par inquiétude pour sa vie. Puisque ladite cheville avait pris trois semaines pour guérir correctement la menace l’avait fait ronger son frein, mais ces trois semaines avaient été passées à se demander où était Loki bordel. Tony l’avait vu pour la dernière fois en train de s’occuper d’une plaie sanglante à la tête et menaçant de blesser Tony s’il s’approchait de nouveau de lui.

Trois pour trois. Personne ne pensait qu’il devrait aller chercher Loki de nouveau. Bordel, même son propre bon sens agitait un doigt sous son nez.

Mais ça le rendait _dingue._

Clint avait dit avec une expérience de quinze ans à vivre avec lui que le patron était en haut dans l’aile ouest, évitant probablement tout le monde comme il l’avait fait la dernière fois qu’il avait blessé un membre de la maisonnée. Tony avait aimé sa formulation là –prisonnier aurait été bien plus exact. Mais les mensonges sans conséquence de Clint à lui-même étaient probablement une des quelques choses qui avaient conservé sa raison durant les quinze dernières années. Douze, si on ne comptait pas l’arrivée de Natasha, mais Tony n’était pas sûr de la façon dont elle pouvait contribuer à la santé mentale de quiconque. Le truc du chili dans la vodka avait brûlé durant des jours.

En toute honnêteté, la solitude commençait à peser. Tony avait été confiné à son étage durant la majorité des dernières semaines, après que sa cheville ait gonflé et ait refusé d’être forcée dans une chaussure, et encore moins de le soutenir pour descendre quelques escaliers. Clint et Natasha alternaient pour lui apporter les repas, même après qu’il ait supplié pour être porté en bas dans la salle de séjour pour vivre le restant de ses jours d’invalide avec de l’alcool et de la graisse à portée, sinon des toilettes. Ils l’avaient laissé dans sa chambre pour guérir et s’étaient mutuellement laissés tranquilles. Tony avait deviné ça au visage morne de Clint, même lorsqu’ils réfléchissaient ensemble à un nouveau prototype d’arc qui marcherait avec sa main significativement plus faible. Ils n’avaient pas encore de matériaux, mais c’était un début.

A présent que la cheville de Tony allait beaucoup mieux, le mystère de l’absence de Loki était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Il était, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, intéressé par lui. Effrayé par lui ? Carrément. C’était juste l’instinct de survie. Mais ses origines, ses aptitudes, sa résistance de dingue –Tony avait besoin de savoir. Mais lorsque tout ce dont il pouvait se souvenir était du sang bleu foncé coulant sur le côté de son visage et quelques étalages distinctement hors du personnage de contact physique, Tony devait se demander –un type comme ça pouvait-il succomber à une blessure à la tête critique ? Parce que s’il était mort, peut-être qu’ils avaient une chance de sortir de là.

S’il ne l’était pas, eh bien…c’était là que l’idée d’entrer dans l’aile ouest devenait horriblement risquée.

Donc ce fut avec de la détermination dans son cœur et de la nausée dans son estomac que Tony se tenait devant l’entrée, se demandant s’il avait le cran de monter d’un pas dans le seul endroit où on lui avait expressément interdit d’aller. Mais si Loki était blessé –et vraiment, cette chute aurait dû les tuer tous les deux –alors il avait une excuse s’il était surpris. Inquiétude et curiosité. C’était tout ce que c’était. Rien de malveillant. Rien qui ne garantirait d’être jeté dans la cellule de la tour pour toujours. Pas vrai ?

Prenant une inspiration rapide, fortifiante, Tony commença à monter les escaliers.

Il était tard dans l’après-midi, mais l’escalier était presque complètement sans lumière, l’air sentant comme la poussière et l’humidité alors qu’il montait. Les murs étaient couverts de marques de griffes ; longues, profondes et courbées. Vous deviez être fort pour faire des marques comme ça sans rien d’autre que les griffes que Loki avait. La nervosité palpita dans les entrailles de Tony alors qu’il continuait, se demandant si c’était le bon moment pour annoncer ses intentions. Sûrement qu’il avait fait assez de bruit pour être remarqué. Il n’essayait pas de se faufiler en douce, non –les prisonniers inquiets n’avaient aucune raison de se faufiler en douce. C’était juste Tony essayant de vérifier si leur grand enfoiré bleu était dans le coma après s’être fendu le crâne sur le marbre et avoir soulevé un madrier de bois follement lourd d’une porte de salle de bal tout en pissant toujours le sang. Raison complètement légitime.

Il devait juste s’en convaincre.

Atteindre le sommet des escaliers manqua de le faire suffisamment paniquer pour repartir. Tony n’avait pas vraiment pensé qu’il irait aussi loin sans être découvert. Est-ce que Loki était endormi ? Parti ? Ou vraiment blessé ?

Le palier s’ouvrait sur un couloir de taille moyenne jalonné de portes en des états d’usure variés. Il y avait six pièces, trois de chaque côté avec une petite alcôve au bout qui s’ouvrait sur un siège de fenêtre recouvert de saleté avec la moitié de son rembourrage sorti. Un rideau bleu déchiré suspendait ses lambeaux dessus. La fenêtre était noircie de ce qui semblait être de la suie.

« -Atmosphère sympa, amicale là, murmura Tony. Très douillet. »

Il faisait froid également. Pas froid en-dessous de zéro –il y avait une brise venant de quelque part ? Cela ne ressemblait pas au froid irradiant qu’il avait senti en se tenant près de Loki, mais il y avait une baisse définie de température. Rabaissant ses manches remontées jusqu’à ses coudes, il fit une pause pour grimacer aux plis et au manque de boutons de manchette mais les boutonna hâtivement quand même. Le style n’était pas un problème dernièrement.

Rien ne remuait devant. Précautionneusement, Tony s’enfonça dans l’aile ouest.

Une chose était certaine, Loki ne lui ferait pas de mal s’il se faisait surprendre. C’était un énorme réconfort. Loki était complètement averse à l’idée de la blessure physique et de la violence –non pas qu’il ait strictement besoin de l’une ou de l’autre pour arriver à ses fins, mais son expression sur la cage d’escalier lorsque Tony l’avait défié de les laisser partir, lorsqu’il avait essayé d’aider après que le réacteur Ark ait presque écrasé sa trachée –cela avait été de la véritable peur. Mais peur de quoi ?

Passant à côté de chaque porte, n’entendant rien que sa propre respiration prudente, les épaules de Tony se détendirent un peu. Peut-être que personne n’était l—

Quelque chose craqua à l’intérieur de la pièce à sa gauche.

_Un pas._

Il n’y avait pas le temps de réfléchir ou de battre en retraite. Inspirant un souffle paniqué, Tony se précipita au bout du couloir et sauta sur le siège de fenêtre, tirant le rideau pour se cacher de la vue de Loki.

Oh merde, oh merde, oh merde, pensa-t-il aveuglément, les dents serrées et la tête baissée. Il ne savait pas combien de son corps était toujours visible à travers le rideau déchiré mais s’il bougeait il y avait une très grande chance pour que Loki l’entende. Le type devait avoir des sens incroyables, étant donné ses autres aptitudes, mais s’il restait immobile et ne disait rien et—il ne pouvait pas sentir les signatures thermiques, n’est-ce pas ? Si Loki avait une sorte d’aptitude de captage thermique en tant que créature de glace alors Tony pourrait tout autant se dire adieu ici et maintenant. Essayant de ne pas respirer et soudainement désespéré d’être dans la salle de bain, il se figea quand une porte dans le couloir s’ouvrit avec un grincement bas.

Durant un long moment il n’y eut pas de son du tout. Tony avait des visions de lui écartant le rideau et se retrouvant face à face avec le patron. A être balancé à travers la fenêtre sale dans son dos et tombant de deux étages vers sa mort. De la neige rouge. Une pelote à épingles de glace. _Non_ , se rappela-t-il férocement alors qu’une goutte de sueur froide coulait dans son dos, Loki ne lui ferait pas de mal. Quelque chose d’autre peut-être, mais pas ça. Peut-être. En l’espérant.

Des pas encore, cette fois lourds et assurés –et s’éloignant en direction des escaliers. Loin de Tony. Comptant chaque pas en train de s’évanouir jusqu’à ce que le couloir soit de nouveau complètement silencieux, il attendit une autre minute entière avant de faire un pas grinçant sur le fauteuil de fenêtre et jeter un œil prudent au-delà du bord du rideau.

Parti.

Merci  
Mon dieu.

Son instant de film d’horreur personnel s’évanouissant, cela ne lui prit qu’un instant pour se rendre compte qu’il avait une toute nouvelle opportunité de fouiner dans l’aile ouest pendant que Loki était sorti. Peut-être qu’il pourrait trouver quelques réponses dans cette pièce. Il ne semblait pas être du type à verrouiller ses portes, probablement trop confiant dans le fait de savoir que tout le monde était terrifié à l’idée de le mettre en colère. Et pourtant, Tony n’avait jamais laissé un peu de peur se mettre en travers du chemin du progrès.

La porte avait été laissée entrebâillée, lui donnant juste assez d’espace pour se faufiler sur le côté avec un grincement minime. Une fois qu’il fut sûr qu’il y avait toujours du silence dans le couloir à l’extérieur, Tony se tourna et fit face aux quartiers personnels du maître et du plus ancien prisonnier de Winterheart.

S’il avait eu plus de temps pour délibérer sur son plan il aurait pu avoir une idée d’à quoi s’attendre à l’intérieur de l’aile ouest. Vraiment, l’état du couloir aurait dû lui donner une indication, mais cela ne le prépara quand même pas à la ruine et au délabrement auxquels il fut confronté.

L’endroit avait été complètement ravagé. C’était sombre et froid, sans feu ou torche en vue. Chaque meuble avait été brisé en pièces de bois et de métal tordu. Des canapés jaunissants avaient été balancés dans les coins de la pièce, leur rembourrage et des bouts de tissu rebelles jonchant le sol de pierre. Des chaises étaient éparpillées en morceaux. Des tapis avaient été déchirés, froissés et repoussés sur le côté en faveur de la morne pierre grise. Des rideaux pendaient en rubans, lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas simplement arrachés et jetés avec les tapis. Une cheminée prenait la moitié de la longueur du mur, jonchée de ce qui ressemblait à du parchemin mis en boule et du verre brisé.

Alors que Tony s’avançait plus profondément dans la pièce, il sentit la neige et l’humidité qui soufflaient depuis le balcon. Les portes manquaient toutes les deux ; la moitié de la pierre entourant l’embrasure avait l’air d’avoir été arrachée et balancée au loin, laissant un trou béant dans la pièce qui soufflerait probablement l’intégralité de la charge de neige glaciale de l’hiver droit à l’intérieur.

Retenant son souffle, fasciné mais plus qu’un peu effrayé par la dévastation de la pièce, Tony fit un cercle prudent et embrassa les alentours. Il y avait un lit poussé contre le mur, les pieds brisés ou enlevés afin qu’il repose sur le sol. Il était recouvert d’assez de poussière pour savoir qu’il n’avait pas été utilisé depuis longtemps. Le sommeil était-il quelque chose dont il n’avait juste pas besoin, ou le lit était-il quelque chose qu’il n’aimait pas utiliser ? D’après la pièce, il semblait presque que Loki essayait de se priver de tout ce qui serait considéré comme le confort d’une créature ordinaire.

Quand Tony se tourna il la vit enfin ; une large bergère à dossier d’or fané repoussée du balcon ouvert. Faisant face au froid glacial, elle donnait probablement une très bonne vue des bois dehors. Il y avait une petite table de bois à côté, miraculeusement intouchée malgré la catastrophe qui l’entourait. Il y avait un drap sur quelque chose posé dessus. C’était arrondi, probablement autour de la taille du casque du Mark I, peu importe ce que c’était.

Tony s’arrêta à la pensée. Mark I –c’était marrant. Il n’allait jamais y avoir de Mark II. Mais l’objet sur la table avait son intérêt malgré tout et il s’en rapprocha dans la lumière mourante de l’après-midi, gardant un œil sur la porte du couloir en bougeant. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de trébucher sur un morceau de meuble et alerter le patron qu’il fouinait. Ce fut cette concentration prudente qui le laissa absolument pas préparé pour le ‘ _caawww_ ’ accusateur et le battement d’ailes sur le balcon.

Son vieil ami le corbeau était de retour, ses yeux d’or luisants alors qu’il déployait l’envergure surprenante de ses ailes sur la rambarde, baissant la tête par saccades. Ça ressemblait presque à une révérence moqueuse. Le petit connard.

« -Casse-toi, siffla Tony, agitant le bras dans sa direction. Si tu ruines ma couverture je dormirai parmi les poissons ce soir. »

L’oiseau, étant un oiseau et de ce fait d’aucune utilité particulière de quelque façon que ce soit, chia sur le balcon et sautilla deux fois dans sa direction. Génial.

« -Es-tu son animal de compagnie ? Est-ce que c’est ça ? Tu surveilles le fort pendant qu’il va faire son jogging ? »

Le corbeau gonfla ses plumes.

« -Je vais prendre ça pour un non. »

Tournant le dos à l’oiseau pour le moment, il s’approcha de la petite table avec prudence. Il semblait que –quelque chose brillait faiblement sous le drap ? Tony n’était pas sûr que son cerveau de scientifique puisse supporter la vue de véritable magie, visible et à distance de toucher. Quand même, ce qui était là-dessous avait l’air important. Ça devait l’être, puisque c’était la seule chose toujours en un seul morceau dans toute la pièce. Et un indice était un indice. Il devait savoir.

Retenant son souffle, Tony arracha le drap et bondit en arrière en même temps, son bras libre levé comme un bouclier. Mais rien ne se passa, rien ne bougea. Même le corbeau semblait réticent à troubler l’instant cette fois.

C’était une pomme.

Une pomme d’or. Baignée de lumière, elle était suspendue à l’intérieur d’une cloche de verre comme si elle flottait dans son propre champ gravitationnel. Elle était belle, et elle—

Elle était en train de pourrir. Un côté du fruit était enfoncé et ratatiné, la peau terne et douce sous le dépérissement. Ce n’était pas un processus de décomposition naturel, peu importe ce que c’était. Rien de naturel ne pourrissait par moitié. Le reste de la pomme était parfaitement ferme et luisait d’un doré mat.

« -C’est incroyable, souffla-t-il. »

Il fut rapide de retirer le dôme de verre de par-dessus la pomme. Elle ne vacillait même pas. Comment flottait-elle bordel ? S’il pouvait exploiter ce genre de science, ou la traduire en quelque chose sur lequel il pouvait baser un prototype, bordel. Cela changerait le monde.

Il savait qu’il ne devrait pas, il savait que ce n’était pas sûr et qu’il pourrait finir radioactif, mais il devait. Tony devait la toucher. Tendant une main tremblante, il effleura du bout du doigt le côté lisse de la pomme.

Sa vision devint blanche. Le monde se teinta en or et vert et _froid_ —

« - _ **QU’AS-TU FAIT ?**_ »

Quelque chose attrapa l’arrière de son col, le tirant en arrière si fort qu’il sentit un bouton sauter sur sa chemise. Vacillant toujours sous le coup de la vision, Tony tituba en arrière à travers la pièce, essayant de trouver son équilibre avant de tomber. La pierre froide heurta son dos –juste le mur, mais cela lui coupa le souffle. Tony haleta violemment, décidant ici et maintenant qu’il en avait un peu marre du manque d’oxygène.

Loki était à genoux à côté de la table, ses mains bleues tremblantes épousant le fruit flottant. Il ne le touchait pas ; il le fixait juste avec horreur et peur. Des larmes débordaient de ses yeux rouges qui ne cillaient pas. Tony réalisa que peu importe ce qu’il voyait, c’était plus qu’une pomme. Beaucoup plus.

« -La pourriture s’est étendue aussi loin, murmura Loki, sa voix engluée de quelque chose comme de la honte. »

Comme du deuil.

« -J’ai essayé. J’ai fait tout ce que j’étais supposé— »

S’éloignant de la pomme comme s’il était dangereux pour elle d’une certaine façon, il se mit à fixer ses mains griffues.

« -L’illusion de la liberté. L’espoir. Pour rien. »

Les lèvres bleues se retroussèrent pour révéler un feulement marqué de dents tranchantes.

« - _Pour rien !_ »

La pièce commença à devenir très froide. Un anneau de glace commença à grandir depuis la forme voûtée de Loki, en un cercle blanc crépitant et s’étendant. Des stalagmites commencèrent à pousser à l’intérieur du cercle, sortant comme des pics de glace dans un piège ancien. Tony commença à se faufiler vers la porte, mais la tête de Loki fit volte-face au mouvement, ses yeux se braquant sur lui. Dans l’obscurité, il n’était rien de plus qu’une ombre montrant ses dents blanches et ses yeux rouge sang.

« -Longtemps ai-je médité le sens de ses mots. Longtemps ai-je fait confiance à sa sagesse. »

Loki s’éleva sur ses pieds de façon instable, ses membres tressaillant maladroitement. Tony pouvait voir la glace tombant de ses jambes. Trop de glace, suffisamment pour qu’elle s’accumule sur son propre corps sous forme de couches, rampant sur le sol et les murs comme un tapis de rage froid crépitant, se dirigeant droit vers Tony.

« -Longtemps ai-je protégé la _vermine grouillante qui infeste ma cage_ — »

Le vent hurla et siffla derrière lui. De la neige tournoya dans la chambre. Loki la frappa d’une main et se retrouva avec l’intégralité de son bras enfermé d’une vicieuse extension de glace ressemblant à une épée. Tony commença à paniquer en regardant Loki lutter avec ses propres pouvoirs, la rage et le tourment escaladant alors que la pièce commençait à se refermer sous la glace recouvrant tout ce qui était en vue.

Loki avait perdu le contrôle de son propre pouvoir. Il était trop en colère. Et s’il était en colère contre _Tony_ —

« -J’aurais pas dû venir, je sais que j’aurais pas dû entrer sans permission, commença Tony, luttant pour maintenir sa voix égale. Et je suis désolé de pas avoir tenu parole, mais fais pas ça—  
- _Tu ne me donnes pas d’ordres, humain !_ »

Tony lâcha un cri et se jeta sur le côté quand des protrusions de glace jaillirent du mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Loki le suivit de sa main libre tendue. De la glace commença à agripper ses chaussures, essayant de le maintenir sur place. Loki haletait fort, son souffle grinçant en des volutes alors qu’il feulait à travers la neige poudreuse qui tombait entre eux. L’intégralité de la pièce avait l’air d’avoir été sculptée dans la glace.

« -J’ai été généreux avec votre espèce depuis bien trop longtemps. »

Arrachant ses jambes de la glace avec un broiement, Loki se dirigea à grands pas vers lui avec les mouvements de quelque chose de bien trop enraciné dans un instinct violent pour pouvoir être raisonné. La glace grimpait sur la moitié de _son_ corps ; qu’est-ce que cela allait faire à Tony ?

Tony n’arrivait pas à penser, pas à respirer. Tout ce qu’il pouvait voir était la saillie courbée des cornes et l’épée de glace qu’il avait fait d’un de ses bras. Des griffes qui pouvaient fendre le bois et une force qui pouvait arracher la pierre. Des yeux qui ne contenaient rien que de la rage meurtrie.

Tony savait qu’il était sur le point de mourir.

Mais même là, avec toute cette certitude, il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas partir sans lutter.

Se saisissant du pied recouvert de glace d’une chaise brisée, Tony le lança aussi fort qu’il le put. Mais pas sur Loki –sur la pomme laissée sans protection sur la table derrière lui. Puis il fonça sans regarder en arrière, le rugissement furieux d’un prédateur à qui on avait refusé sa proie sur les talons.

Il n’y avait nulle part où se cacher de lui à Winterheart. Il connaissait chaque pièce et chaque étage et chaque pierre et Loki le trouverait et le mettrait en pièces pour ce qu’il venait de faire. Il était trop fort, trop rapide –mais il y avait quelque chose de plus fort que lui.

La magie de la prison elle-même.

Peut-être qu’il allait mourir, mais au moins aurait-il de la compagnie.

La cheville de Tony le lança quand il dévala les escaliers, la poitrine brûlant à chaque souffle alors qu’il sprintait à travers les couloirs. Natasha et Clint n’étaient nulle part en vue. Bien. Quelque part au fond du château, quelque chose se fracassa. Loki. _Bordel_ , il était rapide.

Les portes principales se dressaient devant. Tony hésita à peine avant de les ouvrir et de se précipiter dans la tempête. Le pont-levis était toujours baissé, comme il l’avait été quand il était arrivé. Le portail, il devait juste atteindre le portail.

Une silhouette sombre s’élança en l’air, le coin d’ailes de plumes décrivant un arc au-dessus. Tony entendit à peine le cri strident du corbeau par-dessus le crissement du métal froid. Le portail tourna facilement dans sa main, comme s’il voulait qu’il échappe à Loki.

Se faufilant à travers les portes de fer, Tony fuit dans les bois.

La visibilité était presque non-existante. Tout était blanc et froid, le genre de froid vous prenant aux os qui faisait mal comme des couteaux à chaque rafale de vent. Cela tournoyait en un véritable blizzard, et s’il ne trouvait pas bientôt une sorte d’abri, ça allait le tuer plus tôt qu’autre chose. Donnant des coups de pied dans la neige lui arrivant jusqu’au tibia, Tony essaya de trouver un chemin. Une main pressée sur le froid douloureux du réacteur Ark, essayant de le réchauffer, l’autre protégeant son visage du vent mordant, il lutta entre les arbres et pria pour que les branches hors de portée arrêtent au moins une partie de l’assaut.

Tony n’était pas sûr de combien il s’était éloigné avant qu’il doive s’arrêter. Il n’y avait pas de balises, juste des arbres et de la neige et les ténèbres en train de se rassembler. Tout ce qu’il savait était que ses doigts ne bougeaient pas correctement et que ses pieds n’étaient rien d’autre que des blocs gelés d’agonie. Mais l’hypothermie était mieux que ce que le patron avait été sur le point de faire. Au moins, il avait lutté. Plus ou moins. Fuir était un type de lutte, il en était sûr.

Il s’effondra contre le tronc recouvert de neige d’un arbre, s’y recroquevillant. Il commençait à faire noir. Noir signifiait davantage de froid. Noir signifiait probablement la mort également.

« -P-p-p-pourrait être pire, se dit-il ainsi qu’aux bois gelés. Aurais p-pu mourir dans un désert. »

Ce fut là que le premier loup commença à hurler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Je sais que je suis un peu en retard, mais bonne année à tous ! Merci à ceux qui me l’ont souhaité dans les reviews, je vous répondrais bien personnellement mais je manque déjà de temps…**
> 
> **Je risque d’être très prise durant les deux semaines à venir en raison des examens et autres joyeusetés universitaires, aussi le rythme de parution des chapitres s’en retrouvera sans doute ralenti (désolée de vous laisser sur ce cliffhanger, je n’ai pas choisi de m’arrêter là spécifiquement haha)…je ferai de mon mieux cependant pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre, et reprendrai bien sûr le plus tôt possible !**
> 
> **Bon courage à tous, que vous ayez des examens ou que vous repreniez les cours/le travail !**


	5. Chapter 5

Après l’Afghanistan, Tony avait décidé qu’il possédait un talent latent pour la survie en conditions difficiles. Shrapnel dans la poitrine ? Est pas mort. En captivité pendant trois mois ? A construit une armure et s’est échappé. Il avait fait face au genre de situation qui briserait la plupart des gens ordinaires et avait surpassé les statistiques. Il était _génial_.

Mais juste alors, accroupi seul dans la neige avec les hurlements résonnants d’une meute de loups envahissant l’air du soir, Tony ne se sentit pas beaucoup comme un survivant. Il se sentait comme le dîner.

Il n’avait pas d’armes. Il n’avait aucune idée d’où il allait et il avait tellement froid qu’il perdait toute sensation dans ses pieds et ses mains. C’était mauvais.

Rester immobile était la mort de quelque façon que ce soit. Par un loup ou le froid, cela le tuerait. Se relevant sur ses pieds, Tony commença à courir du mieux qu’il le pouvait. Peut-être qu’il était une cible mouvante, sa chemise rouge en étant le centre dans la neige. Est-ce que les loups pouvaient voir les couleurs au moins ? Tony n’arrivait pas à s’en souvenir mais la pensée le distrait suffisamment pour qu’il manque de tomber dans un fossé obscur, une berge recouverte de neige menant à un chemin lisse de ce qui devait être une rivière gelée. Traverser allait être risqué—

Il y avait un loup se tenant de l’autre côté, un grand enfoiré argenté-gris avec les yeux dorés les plus luisants et les dents les plus putain de longues que Tony ait jamais vus. Il se tenait parfaitement immobile entre les arbres, le regardant comme s’il avait tout le temps du monde pour l’abattre. Il était doux et effrayé et une proie et un seul bond allait suffire pour traverser ce torrent gelé et lui ouvrir la gorge. Peut-être que le prochain invité de Winterheart le trouverait et se poserait des questions sur le corps stupide de Tony Stark, qui avait choisi le moindre de deux maux et avait toujours fini avec ses entrailles étalées dans la neige.

Retenant son souffle, Tony recula de la berge d’un pas prudent. Il y avait un frisson remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale et de l’adrénaline dans ses veines ; il pouvait essayer de courir, peut-être d’escalader un arbre. Pouvait-il casser la glace du torrent ? Le noyer, le geler ? N’importe quoi ? Il n’était pas—il ne pouvait pas mourir.

Le loup rejeta la tête en arrière et hurla. Longue gorge et dents acérées, il chanta pour sa meute, emplissant l’air du son de la mort imminente de Tony. Quelle façon de partir.

Tony fit demi-tour et se mit à courir. Il courut pour sa vie et il ne s’arrêta pas de peur ou de rage ou de panique impuissante. Il ne réfléchit pas. A la place il fit avancer ses jambes dans la neige, coupant les souffles grognant et brutes et le tonnerre lourd de la meute refermant la distance derrière lui. Son souffle brûlant dans ses poumons, il vit la pente d’une colline devant et accéléra. Au-delà, il pourrait y avoir quelque chose qu’il pouvait utiliser, quelque part où se cacher. C’était un but. C’était l’espoir. Il devait juste y arriver—

Des dents claquèrent derrière sa nuque, un flux de respiration fétide soufflant sur sa peau. Un poids écrasant lui rentra dans le dos, forçant Tony à tomber dans la neige. Criant d’une voix rauque alors qu’un loup se tenait sur son dos, Tony retira son visage du froid suffocant et essaya de respirer. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il essaya de respirer.

Un étau se referma sur son tibia ; des dents s’enfonçant dans la viande de son mollet. Il ne put étouffer son hurlement alors que l’agonie déchirait sa jambe, essayant désespérément de mettre un coup de pied dans la gueule du loup en se retournant. Cela ne marcha pas vraiment. Trois d’entre eux l’encerclaient, mais il y avait plus d’yeux luisants dans l’ombre des bois, regardant alors que le plus large l’achevait.

Un museau ensanglanté se retira de sa jambe. Les yeux du loup étaient ronds et brillaient trop fort dans les ténèbres en train de se rassembler, étrangement vides alors qu’ils le fixaient. Il n’y avait aucune faim ou intelligence ou merci dans ces yeux, et rien qui ne l’ait plus terrifié. Parce qu’ils n’étaient pas juste des loups. Ils étaient une patrouille de périmètre. Ils étaient magie et ordres et ils n’allaient pas le tuer parce qu’ils étaient des animaux affamés. Ils allaient le tuer parce qu’il avait déclenché l’alarme en sortant. Parce qu’il s’était échappé.

Ils allaient le tuer parce qu’il connaissait le châtiment et il l’avait fait quand même.

Les mâchoires du loup s’ouvrirent, les dents brillant d’un sang rougeâtre-rose. Son sang. Tony vit ses pattes se tendre—

\--il bondit vers sa gorge exposée—

\--et les bois tremblèrent d’un rugissement si fort et si empli de rage que l’alpha s’élança en arrière parmi la meute, se recroquevillant en la présence d’un prédateur si terrible que peu importe l’instinct de survie qu’il avait, cela avait pris le dessus sur son besoin de tuer Tony.

Au-dessus de lui, le blizzard hurla de nouveau.

Durant un instant, Tony ne sut pas s’il avait été sauvé ou s’il avait pénétré un nouveau genre d’enfer. Mais les loups se regroupaient quand un lourd vêtement fut lâché sur le corps de Tony et une voix feula à son oreille.

« - _Ne bouge pas_. »

Une main pressa son épaule dans la neige et disparut. Tony ne put s’en empêcher ; il ignora toute raison et écarta le manteau de Loki de son visage. Devant lui, il fut accueilli par un spectacle dont il savait qu’il se souviendrait pour le reste de sa vie.

Loki se tenait haut et fier dans les ombres entre Tony et les loups, les bras tendus et les griffes longues, du givre escaladant sa peau en une dentelle scintillante qui transformait le bleu de sa peau en quelque chose de presque nacré. Mais c’était là que la beauté s’arrêtait ; devant six loups, chacun aussi grand qu’un homme adulte, Loki était tout aussi féroce et bestial qu’eux.

Durant un unique moment suspendu dans le temps, les loups inclinèrent la tête et baissèrent leurs ventres, et Tony se demanda combien au juste Loki était le maître de Winterheart dans les faits.

Le vent souffla en un rideau de blanc tournoyant, brisant l’instant et soulevant les cheveux noirs de Loki de ses épaules. La respiration de Tony se bloqua à la vue de la ruine balafrée de son dos, et il sut.

Les loups voulaient le seul prisonnier de Winterheart qui avait été condamné à rester.

« -Venez avec vos dents et vos griffes, cracha Loki. »

De la glace saillit de ses bras comme des épaulières hérissées.

« -Vous y laisserez vos vies. »

Les loups attaquèrent. Tous.

Le souffle de Tony eut un sanglot dans sa gorge alors qu’ils engloutissaient Loki en une unique vague déferlante, feulant, de canines et de fourrure, seulement pour être repoussés en un blocage défensif massif qui renvoya au moins deux des loups dans les arbres. C’était –ils allaient—

Loki tournait comme un danseur, cornes captant l’ultime lumière de l’après-midi, les yeux fendus et d’un rouge joyau alors qu’il faisait surgir des lances de glace tranchantes de l’extrémité de ses doigts. Glissant en avant sur son pied gauche, l’impact dans la neige envoya un croissant de glace courbé en un surgissement de pics. C’était de nouveau l’aile ouest, mais cette fois il n’y avait aucune attaque non-contrôlée et irréfléchie. C’était de la destruction volontaire et Loki en faisait de l’art.

Les loups furent éparpillés encore et encore, chaque attaque vers l’avant contrecarrée par la glace. Un s’approcha suffisamment près pour mordre la menotte dorée sur son poignet et Loki leva sa jambe dans un coup de pied si fort que le loup alla se fracasser dans un arbre avec un craquement écœurant.

Durant un instant unique, stupéfiant, Tony pensa qu’ils allaient s’en sortir.

Loki se retourna sous l’effet d’un autre coup et capta son regard en pivotant –et le loup alpha bondit en avant en un unique saut puissant, ses crocs acérés s’enfonçant vicieusement dans le flanc non protégé de Loki.

Tony regarda avec horreur Loki vaciller, criant d’une voix rauque alors que le loup le mordait profondément, tombant à genou en essayant de lui ouvrir les mâchoires de ses deux mains. Ce fut un délai qui lui coûta car la meute convergea sur son corps voûté. Ils allaient le déchirer en pièces et Tony aurait à les regarder faire.

La poitrine serrée, il fit une esquisse de mouvement en direction de la meute, mais un feulement s’éleva de sous les mâchoires claquantes et les yeux dorés des loups, suivi de jappements de douleur aigus quand de la glace jaillit de la neige autour de la forme échue de Loki en un cercle acéré, transperçant quelques loups et renvoyant le reste dans les bois.

Fuyant. Fuyant _Loki_.

Incroyablement l’alpha resta, ses mâchoires tachées de bleu et de rouge –leur sang, étalé sur son museau. Du sang coulait également d’une de ses pattes, blessée, noir dans les ténèbres en train de se rassembler. Il les regardait tous les deux avec la même patience vide que Tony avait vue dans ses yeux de l’autre côté du torrent.

Loki essaya de se relever sur ses pieds pour une dernière attaque, mais Tony pouvait voir que c’était inutile. Son flanc saignait abondamment, ses mains griffues tremblant d’épuisement. Chaque souffle haletant sifflait de douleur. Et pourtant, d’une certaine manière, voir Loki essayer quand même donna suffisamment de courage à Tony pour avancer en titubant, serrant toujours le lourd manteau qui le recouvrait.

Quelque chose avec des ailes s’agita au-dessus quand Tony se mit à boiter vers le patron, ses yeux sur le loup alors qu’il contournait la glace l’encerclant. Ses yeux brillaient comme des pièces d’or. Il y avait quelque chose de familier à propos de ces yeux, mais la pensée disparut quand Tony tendit la main et plaça une main tremblante à l’arrière de la tête baissée de Loki. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, un genou dans la neige, il avait l’air de porter allégeance à sa propre mort. Des mèches de cheveux noirs glacées rencontrèrent sa paume. Loki ne bougea pas.

Le loup, par contre, inclina la tête sur le côté.

Quelque chose s’agita de nouveau dans l’arbre au-dessus d’eux. Les oreilles du loup se dressèrent dans cette direction, mais il n’arracha jamais son regard de la main de Tony.

_Tu sais ce qui attend là dehors dans le blanc._

_Longtemps ai-je protégé la vermine grouillante qui infeste ma cage…_

Rien n’avait changé. Rien n’avait jamais changé—et peut-être que c’était pourquoi Loki avait perdu l’esprit lorsqu’il avait trouvé Tony dans l’aile ouest. Loki s’occupait d’eux parce que c’était ce qu’il pensait devoir faire. Mais les loups le voulaient _lui_ , pas Tony. Tony n’était qu’obligation. Loki était leur proie.

Mais ce loup ne cessa jamais de regarder la main de Tony, reposant prudemment sur l’arrière du crâne de Loki. Loki, qui n’était même pas conscient, toujours en train de saigner continuellement dans la neige.

« -Tu ne peux pas l’avoir. »

Les mots étaient moitié déclaration, moitié réalisation stupéfiante, mais ils étaient vrais et Tony le sut à l’instant où il les prononça. Il ne savait juste pas ce qu’ils signifiaient pour la magie de Winterheart et l’emprisonnement de Loki.

Objectifs. Objectifs et projets et mystères. Ne se repaissait-il pas de cela ?

Quelque chose s’agita de nouveau dans les branches, et le corbeau lâcha un cri rêche, grinçant, qui renvoya à toute allure le loup alpha à travers les bois sans même un grognement d’adieu. Autour d’eux, le vent mordant se calma lentement et avec, le pouls de Tony.

Bien sûr, le soulagement et l’adrénaline s’estompant apportèrent leurs propres problèmes. Sa jambe qui avait été mordue commença à hurler alors que la douleur revenait, et l’idée qu’il pourrait vraiment mourir de froid commençait davantage à ressembler à une certitude. Entourant ses épaules du manteau, il attacha le fermoir pointu avec des doigts semblant sculptés dans la glace de Loki. C’était une sorte de lourd réconfort autour de ses épaules et cela maintenait le pire du soir d’hiver à distance.

« -Maintenant, te réveiller, murmura Tony au nœud à genoux de cornes et de cheveux et de bleu balafré qui était assis, voûté, à ses pieds. On doit rentrer avant que tu te vides de ton sang. »

Enveloppant ses mains dans le tissu vert, il tendit le bras et secoua légèrement l’épaule de Loki. Rien ne se passa. Mais le tissu ne gela pas, non plus, ce qui voulait dire qu’il était touchable. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, cela voulait dire que Tony pouvait au moins le traîner, mais ça allait prendre plus de temps qu’ils n’avaient. Une fois que la nuit serait complètement tombée, ils seraient foutus.

Il était temps de passer aux grands moyens alors. Tony mit un doigt dans sa bouche, le suça, le retira puis l’enfonça dans l’oreille de Loki.

La réaction que cela provoqua eut quelque similitude avec une vague électrocution, notamment quand un frisson visible remonta la colonne vertébrale de Loki et quand sa tête tressauta de confusion. Tony se sentit un peu désolé pour lui quand il jura à ses blessures, sifflant en contrôlant son souffle comme si Loki essayait de ne pas rendre l’air aussi bleu que sa peau. Une fois qu’il ait repris un peu contenance, il leva le regard pour croiser celui de Tony.

« -Les loups, fit-il d’une voix rauque. Que s’est-il passé ?  
-Tu les as fait fuir avec l’anneau de la mort là. »

Tony agita la main vers le cercle acéré de glace qui les entourait tous les deux.

« -T’as aussi tué ces deux-là là-bas pendant que tu… » _me protégeais_ « …te faisais mettre en pièces. Viens, on doit revenir avant que le gros ne décide d’avoir des couilles et de venir nous trouver. »

Il tendit une main à Loki, qui l’ignora pour examiner la plaie dans son flanc. Les doigts qui passèrent autour de la morsure revinrent poisseux de sang bleu foncé. Les yeux rouges se plissèrent à cette vue.

« -Viens, répéta Tony. Plus tard les premiers soins.  
-J’ai perdu trop de sang, dit Loki. Je peux à peine me lever par mes propres forces. Continue juste à marcher. Tous les chemins mènent à Winterheart. Si les loups reviennent, ce sera pour moi qu’ils viendront. »

Il voulait que Tony le laisse derrière. Pas dans un sens sinistrement héroïque, pas afin que Tony puisse se sauver. C’était terre-à-terre et bizarrement détaché et Tony détesta ça jusqu’aux tréfonds de ses os.

_C’est ce que je veux. C’est ce que je veux._

_Ne gaspillez pas votre vie._

Peut-être que les sorts se briseraient tous si Loki mourrait dehors dans la neige. Tony pourrait rentrer et vivre et construire sa nouvelle armure, il pourrait ennuyer Pepper et impressionner Rhodey et se soûler et discuter des designs ratés d’Howard avec Obadiah. Il laisserait JARVIS l’insulter et infecter son système avec un virus qui le ferait parler comme une belle du sud jusqu’à ce qu’il s’en débarrasse. _Il pourrait rentrer à la maison._

Tout ce qu’il avait à faire était de laisser Loki derrière, juste comme il l’avait demandé. Il pourrait faire gagner un peu de temps à Tony…jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait plus à le faire.

Le mystère de Winterheart pourrait juste rester cela. Un conte de fée dont seuls quelques-uns se souvenaient.

Déboutonnant sa chemise pour exposer le réacteur Ark, Tony déchira son maillot de corps et plaça une paume sur la lueur bleue du réacteur amélioré, la tournant jusqu’à ce qu’un léger glissement ne signale sa libération. L’enlevant à moitié hors de sa poitrine, il fut rapide d’augmenter le rendement de la réserve d’énergie. Cela n’aiderait en aucun cas le shrapnel, mais la lumière que cela diffusait augmenta lentement jusqu’à illuminer la clairière. Il faisait presque trop noir pour voir et si la lanterne que Loki baladait à travers le château était quelque indication, il ne serait probablement pas en mesure de voir non plus.

S’agenouillant, Tony s’empara du poignet de Loki et le fit passer par-dessus son épaule, l’attrapant avec son autre main avant de la maintenir vers le bas en guise de soutien.

« -J’ai une bonne jambe et aucun sens de l’orientation. Tu viens avec moi. »

Loki le fixa, son regard vacillant. La main que Tony tenait se contracta légèrement, les griffes pressant contre la fourrure sur ses épaules. Mais il se leva quand même sur ses pieds en de courts mouvements saccadés, se redressant jusqu’à être de toute sa hauteur de nouveau. Le regard qu’il lança à Tony n’était qu’épuisement et douleur à parts égales.

« -Tu pourrais me tuer. Tu pourrais prendre ta liberté et me donner la mienne.  
-T’as raison, je pourrais. »

Tony grogna légèrement en les faisant se tourner, commençant par la direction d’où il était venu. »

Au moins descendre la colline serait plus facile que la monter en courant. Espérant que cela soit le dernier mot sur ses motivations, Tony commença à boiter vers le château avec son ravisseur dans son sillage.

Leur marche fut dure. Loki était un poids écrasant sur son épaule, peu importe comment ils essayaient de manœuvrer à travers la neige. Il semblait que c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour ne pas s’effondrer dans la neige et perdre connaissance. Du côté de Tony, il essayait juste de le maintenir debout et de contrôler ses tremblements. Malgré le manteau, il gelait. Il n’était pas sûr de l’abondance avec laquelle saignait sa jambe, puisque tout devenait un peu engourdi à partir des genoux. La gelure serait une façon terrible de devenir le premier amputé de Winterheart.

Cela aurait été vraiment plus facile de le laisser derrière. Cela aurait fait sens de le laisser derrière. Loki était trop fort, trop en colère, trop amer. La façon dont il s’était déchaîné dans l’aile ouest avait été horrifiante. Il n’avait sauvé la vie de Tony qu’après l’avoir d’abord mise en danger. Il ne l’avait sauvé que parce que c’était ce qu’il _pensait_ devoir le faire ; ce pourquoi les humains étaient même là au départ. Il était égoïste et brisé et Tony était sur le point de s’enfermer lui-même de nouveau avec tout ce tourment et cette rage.

Mais aurait-il été le même ?

Remplacez une grotte avec un château, remplacez Yinsen et son calme sage avec –avec personne de prêt à ne serait-ce que le regarder dans les yeux. Echangez trois mois avec plus de quinze ans. Une raison d’emprisonnement avec des questions et de la solitude. Qu’aurait-il pu devenir ? Aurait-il même tenu aussi longtemps ? Distraitement, Tony resserra sa poigne sur le poignet froid pendant par-dessus son épaule, gardant les yeux sur la lumière dansante du réacteur Ark. Se connaissant, il aurait pu devenir quelque chose d’encore pire.

Et puis, Tony avait déjà vu une personne mourir afin qu’il puisse avoir sa liberté. La mort de Yinsen était tout le poids que sa conscience pouvait supporter.

Et puis il y avait les loups. Le corbeau d’sa mère qui n’arrêtait pas de le stalker. La pomme brillante. Il y avait un secret à Winterheart, et laisser Loki se vider de son sang dans le blizzard n’allait pas le révéler. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi on lui avait autorisé l’accès pour commencer, ou comment Pepper s’était perdue. Il y avait trop de questions sans réponses pour se désister maintenant. Pour le moment, il serait suffisant de juste trouver la piste qui ramenait au château.

Par une sorte de miracle, de bénédiction magique à laquelle Tony ne voulait pas trop réfléchir, ils retrouvèrent vraiment le château. Ensemble ils parvinrent à traverser le portail juste au moment où la nuit finit de tomber autour d’eux. Juste voir les murs arqués et les portes énormes lui fit de nouveau mal aux os, comme si son soulagement d’être en sécurité avait enfin sapé la force qu’il lui restait.

Loki parvint à se réveiller suffisamment pour marcher tout seul deux mètres sans aide, donnant à Tony l’occasion de se remettre droit et de penser à comment pouvait être sa jambe blessée dans les faits. Ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’il se faisait mordre par un loup de garde magique. Est-ce qu’ils avaient la rage ? La quantité de germes dans leurs gueules pleines de crocs causerait au moins un peu d’inquiétude.

La porte était aussi lourde que jamais, mais Loki tendit la main au-dessus de la tête de Tony et la poussa suffisamment fort pour qu’elle s’ouvre à la volée. A l’intérieur, quelqu’un piailla de surprise et se précipita en courant. Clint, chargeant avec sa lanterne et beaucoup d’inquiétude.

« -Jésus sur un monocycle, Tony, qu’est-ce que tu fous dehors avec cette cheville défoncée ? demanda-t-il avec colère, tirant Tony à l’intérieur par le poignet. »

Ses yeux manquèrent d’avoir un bug lorsqu’il prit conscience de la température de sa peau.

« -Putain ! T’es presque hypothermique et…c’est le manteau du patron.  
-Ouais. »

Boitant dans l’entrée, Tony se retourna pendant que Loki vacillait à l’intérieur derrière lui. Dans la lumière dorée de la lanterne son sang étrange avait peint une large trace tout du long jusqu’au genou. La morsure semblait grotesque, de profondes ponctions créant un demi-cercle dans le muscle de son flanc, juste en-dessous de sa cage thoracique. Il était d’un bleu pâle maladif, tanguant sur ses pieds, et Clint s’éloigna quand même de lui précipitamment, apeuré.

« -Je…ne termina pas Clint avant même qu’il ne puisse commencer une phrase. »

Sa main droite était fortement pressée sur son flanc et il fixait le patron, Loki, comme s’il voyait un cauchemar.

Oh, merde, pensa désespérément Tony, bien sûr qu’il ne pouvait pas gérer ça. La dernière fois que Loki avait été aussi gravement blessé il avait manqué de tuer Clint par accident.

Mais alors la lanterne tressaillit légèrement dans la main de Clint, vacillant alors qu’il frottait son visage de sa main. Ses yeux bleus avaient l’air un peu sauvages et il ne cessait de déglutir comme s’il allait être malade, mais il semblait tenir bon.

« -Allez dans la salle de séjour, parvint-il à dire. Je vais chercher Natasha. »

A la mention de son nom, Tony vit Loki tressaillir légèrement à son côté, mais il fut trop tard pour faire quoi que ce soit d’autre que regarder Clint tracer littéralement vers le grand escalier.

Cela laissait toujours Tony en train de trembler dans des vêtements mouillés et de la fourrure humide, essayant de marcher sur une jambe qui lui semblait être en feu. La salle de séjour était au bout d’un long couloir, mais le mur était un soutien suffisant pour que Loki puisse marcher tout seul, bien que Tony soupçonnât qu’il s’agisse davantage d’une histoire d’orgueil. Il s’était presque ouvert la lèvre avec les dents en se la mordant pour avorter le moindre son de douleur durant leur trajet de retour.

Ils s’étaient à peine effondrés sur le canapé devant la cheminée lorsque Natasha ouvrit les portes avec son épaule et fit irruption avec un plateau rempli de ce qui ressemblait à des serviettes en tissu et une bouteille d’alcool de contrebande suspicieusement dénuée d’étiquette. Clint était pile derrière elle avec deux pichets d’eau chaude et une pile de…

« -Pots de chambre, acquiesça Clint à l’expression de Tony. Inutilisés, mec, je le jure. Enlève tes fringues.  
-Écoute, ça va, protesta Tony. C’est lui qui a besoin d’aide. »

A l’autre bout du canapé, Loki était encore recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête baissée alors qu’il pressait une main sur la morsure.

Natasha l’ignora, déboutonnant déjà sa chemise et plissant les yeux face à la lumière du réacteur Ark. Tony s’empressa de le faire retourner à sa luminosité normale, ignorant son regard brûlant et fixe alors qu’elle avait une vue rapprochée de la profondeur du port dans sa poitrine.

« -Le patron ne va pas me laisser le soigner, dit doucement Natasha, pour ses oreilles seules. Et Clint n’arrive physiquement pas à le toucher. Il en a envie, mais il ne peut pas et tu ne vas _pas_ lui demander de le faire. »

Tony n’avait rien à dire à ça.

Il finit dans ses sous-vêtements et enveloppé d’une couverture de laine rêche, chaque pied dans un pot de chambre d’eau chaude pendant que Clint nettoyait la morsure sur son mollet avec une serviette trempée d’alcool. Le sang avait teinté l’eau dans le pot d’un rouge écœurant.

« -La morsure n’est pas si profonde, probablement plus une façon de goûter avant de passer vraiment au coup de grâce, dit utilement Clint à ses pieds. Il y a beaucoup d’indentations mais la plupart vont juste te marquer un peu. C’est bien que le loup s’en soit pris à ta mauvaise jambe par contre. »

Le sourire tordu dont le gratifia Clint était tendu.

« -T’es un putain d’idiot. »

Ce n’était pas un moyen de le faire culpabiliser, mais cela heurta Tony tout autant. Ils étaient tout ce qu’ils avaient vraiment et il s’était précipité dehors comme un imbécile et s’était presque fait tuer. Si Loki n’était pas sorti en trombe pour le sauver, il serait juste un corps gelé dehors dans la neige.

« -Désolé, dit Tony, répondant au sourire misérable de Clint avec l’un des siens. C’était pas mon intention de te faire peur.  
-Non, mec, je veux juste le putain d’arc que tu m’as promis.  
-J’te le livrerai la semaine prochaine. »

L’échange fut interrompu quand le craquement familier de la glace résonna au bout du canapé, où Loki feulait sur Natasha comme si elle tenait un couteau et pas une poignée de serviettes propres en guise de bandages. Pour sa part, Natasha était rigidement tendue, se tenant de l’autre côté de la table basse.

« -Prends-les. Nettoie tes propres plaies. »

Loki ne répondit pas ; la glace qui tomba de ses doigts quand il les contracta en dit plus qu’assez. Tony hasarda la pensée que peut-être qu’il ne lui avait vraiment pas pardonné pour l’histoire du piège d’huile. Ou il ne l’aimait juste pas beaucoup.

« -Très bien. Profite bien de ton infection généralisée, de ta fièvre, de—  
-Ma chair ne s’infecte pas si facilement, cracha Loki, levant le regard pour rencontrer le sien. »

Oh, si les regards pouvaient tuer.

« -Ni ne suis-je assez stupide pour te permettre un second essai. »

Natasha sourit. Ce n’était pas un sourire très gentil.

« -Ne me dis pas que tu es toujours en colère du fait qu’innocente Natalie aux grands yeux était une fiction. »

Elle laissa tomber les serviettes sur la table et battit des cils.

« -Ou es-tu juste en colère d’y avoir cru ? »

Loki bondit sur ses pieds.

« - _Ohhh_ , lâcha Tony, la désignant d’un doigt rougi. Jackpot. Nous y voilà. Espèce de sale espionne de génie mesquine, traîtresse, monteuse de rapports. Prédatrice mangeuse d’homme. Je t’ai laissée me _déshabiller_ ! »

Natasha haussa les épaules.

« -J’avais cinq côtes brisées et une cheville cassée, dit-elle aisément. »

Ses yeux ne se réchauffèrent pas dans la lumière du feu.

« -La connexion émotionnelle était tout ce que j’avais jusqu’à ce que je puisse le tuer. Peux-tu vraiment me blâmer ? »

Son geste vers Loki, se tenant là, tellement blessé et furieux, dit tout ce qu’elle avait besoin de faire passer.

Clint fit la grimace et baissa la tête en se levant, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« -Eh bien, bonne nuit, marmonna-t-il.  
-Clint, c’est pas ce que—tu n’étais pas un collatéral, insista Natasha, étrangement honteuse pour toute sa posture de femme fatale. »

Il agita juste la main dans sa direction sans regarder en arrière, sa main meurtrie se contractant sur son flanc.

« -Bonne nuit, répéta Clint, et puis il fut parti, la porte se refermant en cliquant derrière lui. »

Natasha sembla être perdue dans les faits durant un instant, fixant Tony comme s’il avait une sorte de conseil ou de sagesse à transmettre. Comme s’il avait la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se passer bordel. Clint pensait que Natasha lui avait, quoi, menti également ? Etait entrée dans ses bonnes grâces ? L’avait utilisé ? Ou peut-être qu’il pensait qu’elle avait voulu qu’il soit blessé par la glace. Peut-être qu’il pensait qu’elle n’en avait rien eu à faire. Il pouvait faire des hypothèses sur le scénario durant des semaines.

« -Va t’occuper de lui, suggéra Tony. L’orgueil en premier. Essaie d’être honnête. Prends de la nourriture avec toi. »

La bouche de Natasha s’affaissa.

« -Ce n’est pas un animal.  
-Non, mais c’est un mec. La nourriture est un important outil de soudoiement. »

Hésitant, il décida de juste se jeter à l’eau et de le dire.

« -Arrête d’agir comme si t’en avais rien à foutre, Romanoff. C’est probablement le meilleur ami que t’auras jamais. »

Durant quelques longues secondes elle se tint juste là dans la lumière du feu, tout en cheveux roux ondulants et robe faite à la main et yeux verts meurtris. Natasha n’avait pas l’air d’une maîtresse espionne ou d’une professionnelle insensible. Elle avait l’air d’avoir royalement merdé. Tony connaissait ce regard.

« -Je ne peux rien faire de plus ici de toute façon, marmonna-t-elle. »

Puis elle s’en alla, se dirigeant vers la porte et…laissant Tony là majoritairement nu avec un démon de glace bleu en colère. Il regarda la porte se refermer de nouveau, ses orteils se contractant dans l’eau en train de refroidir. Il était des plus certains qu’il avait seulement un coup de froid, sachant qu’il n’était pas sorti plus d’une heure environ. Sa jambe faisait toujours mal cependant, même enveloppée de bandages de fortune en train de s’effilocher.

Il jeta un œil à Loki, qui luttait pour se rasseoir sans tomber durement sur la chaise. Il y avait toujours de la glace suspendue à ses mains mais c’était vieux maintenant, en train de fondre du bout de ses doigts dans la lumière du feu. La chaleur était-elle inconfortable pour lui ? Probablement pas aussi inconfortable que la morsure, pensa Tony avec une gifle mentale à l’encontre de sa propre stupidité. Retirant ses pieds de l’eau, il les essuya sur le tapis et se leva, attachant sa couverture autour de sa taille afin qu’elle ne tombe pas dans le mouvement. Cela faisait un peu jupe, mais la ventilation n’était pas si mauvaise. La chaleur de la pièce était maintenue par l’immense cheminée.

Tony avait arrangé la pile de serviettes que Natasha avait laissé tomber et en avait déchiré plusieurs le temps que Loki lève la tête pour étudier ce qu’il faisait.

« -Tu es blessé autre part ? dit-il d’une voix rauque, un froncement de sourcils creusant son front. »

Il avait l’air d’avoir terriblement besoin de dormir. Peu importe ce qu’était l’équivalent non-humain de l’anémie, il en était probablement au bord.

« -Non, dit Tony, déchirant une autre longue bande avec les dents. Toi oui. »

Il attacha précautionneusement une longueur de tissu décente ensemble, serrant le nœud assez fort pour que cela ne casse pas lorsque les bords s’effilocheraient.

« -S’il te plaît me sers pas cette attitude patiente et grincheuse. Ce gâchis a besoin d’un peu d’antiseptique au moins. »

C’était gênant d’essayer de trouver un moyen décent d’accéder à la morsure sans se lever et peser sur sa jambe. Loki n’aidait pas les choses non plus, s’éloignant de lui et détournant ses mains, feulant des excuses et des menaces variées malgré le fait qu’il soit aussi faible qu’un chaton. La glace n’était nulle part en vue, non plus, un indice intéressant que Tony mit de côté pour plus tard. Apparemment il n’était pas du même genre de menace que Natasha l’avait été.

Finalement Tony perdit patience, ouvrit les cuisses de Loki et s’agenouilla entre elles, pressant une serviette trempée d’alcool droit sur la morsure.

La douleur avait dû être atroce mais tout ce que Loki fit fut de pousser un rugissement de détresse ravalé et éloigner ses mains de ses flancs quand de la glace s’accumula et s’en détacha, tombant au sol. De chaque côté des genoux de Tony deux pieds bottés furent soudainement enveloppés d’une épaisse couche de givre. Trop loin pour faire le moindre dommage, mais ce fut suffisant pour l’effrayer.

« -S’il te plaît ne me congèle pas.  
- _J’essaie_ , grinça Loki, respirant fortement par le nez. »

Ses yeux étaient étroitement fermés sous la douleur.

« -Je ne sais pas comment.  
-Ok, souffla Tony. Alors j’aurai juste à me contenter du fait que tu me touches pas avec tes bouts glacés. Je vais essayer de faire vite. Accroche-toi. »

Loki ne répondit pas, mais la lumière capta l’humidité s’accumulant sur ses cils quand Tony entreprit de nettoyer la plaie. D’après la quantité d’alcool qu’il avait balancée droit dans les ponctions, cela devait être insoutenable. Peut-être que c’était même pire pour quelqu’un comme lui. Tony usa trois chiffons avant d’être près d’en avoir fini, finissant par s’avancer pour tendre la main derrière le dos de Loki et nettoyer les marques de morsure que la mâchoire inférieure du loup avait laissées là.

Tony épongeait avec précaution de vieux caillots de sang lorsque Loki fit reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

S’immobilisant, il attendit quelques secondes pour écouter sa respiration. Elle était là, soufflant sur sa clavicule en un rythme tranquille. Loki n’avait pas perdu conscience, pas complètement. C’était juste…se pencher pour avoir un support. Tony décida qu’il pouvait supporter.

« -T’es vraiment à plat, pas vrai ? murmura-t-il, sentant la rudesse des cornes presser dans l’os de son épaule. »

La peau touchant la sienne était froide, mais pas plus que ne l’avait été la sienne dans la neige.

« -Je pensais que t’allais me tuer, tu sais. J’aurais dû être plus… »

Plus quoi ? Prudent ? Discret ? Éloignant le chiffon maculé de sang, il le plongea dans le pichet d’eau à ses pieds et l’essora, faisant attention à ne pas trop bousculer Loki. Lorsqu’il le plongea dans l’alcool et le pressa contre la morsure, il sentit le souffle sur son torse tressaillir un peu.

« -Je n’aurais pas dû monter là-haut. »

Décidant que la morsure était suffisamment propre maintenant, Tony s’éloigna et s’empara des bandages, pressant un carré de tissu contre la plaie au cas où elle recommençait à saigner. C’était gênant d’essayer de l’enrouler et de tenir le tissu en place _et_ de rester suffisamment immobile pour que Loki continue de reposer sur son épaule, mais il était déterminé à ce que ça marche. Les gens ne se reposaient pas sur lui, jamais. C’était généralement le contraire. Littéralement ou figurativement ou peu importe. Tony n’était pas la personne vers laquelle les gens se tournaient à la recherche de réconfort ou d’aide. Alors ce…c’était bien. Il pouvait au moins faire ça.

« -Je n’allais pas te tuer. »

Les mots étaient rouillés, ils étaient fatigués, mais il y avait une note de sincérité en eux qui stoppa toute protestation sarcastique que Tony aurait pu faire.

« -Lorsque je suis en colère ou menacé, je perds le contrôle de ce pouvoir maudit. Te voir là avec la pomme… »

Ne finissant pas, Loki releva la tête et cligna lentement des yeux, lâchant un petit soupir qui révéla ses canines acérées.

Tony inclina juste la tête et continua de faire passer le bandage entre ses mains, enroulant sa taille avec une imbrication de blanc jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse séparer le bout du bandage et l’attacher avec soin. Pour un travail amateur, dans les faits cela n’avait l’air pas trop mal.

« -Ça devrait le faire. »

Tapotant un genou recouvert de cuir, Tony se releva sur ses pieds avec une grimace. Les genoux sur la pierre. Il devenait trop vieux pour ce genre de maltraitance. Se tendant, il grogna légèrement quand son mollet eut un spasme, le muscle endommagé se manifestant de nouveau. C’était tout ce qu’il put faire pour chiper la bouteille d’alcool ou peu importe ce que c’était et s’asseoir sur le canapé à côté de Loki. Il y avait au moins une soixantaine de centimètres entre eux –c’était une distance sûre, pas vrai ?

Tony but en silence un moment, souhaitant avoir quelque chose à manger mais également trop fatigué pour bouger. Cela avait été un long après-midi et cette nouvelle presque-compréhension avec le patron lui faisait un peu peur. Devenait-il Clint ? S’identifiant trop avec son ravisseur, apprenant à l’aimer afin d’accepter son confinement ? Il ne pensait pas. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines et il n’avait jamais eu ce problème avec Raza et ses hommes. Pas même avec ce type, Abu, qui voulait majoritairement que quelqu’un fasse sa lessive.

Une prison et un sanctuaire. Peut-être que Tony avait juste cessé de le voir comme une prison. Durant un instant du moins, malgré tous les mensonges qu’il s’était dit, cela fit du bien d’être autre part. Quelque part où le nom Stark n’avait aucune signification. Il y avait quelque chose de paisible à ce propos. Il avait l’impression d’être un secret. Il avait l’impression d’être personne et ce n’était pas si mal.

« -Sinon, dit-il un peu plus tard, revenant à la réalité au bruit sec et au crépitement de la cheminée. C’est quoi la pomme, au fait ? »

A côté de lui, Loki lâcha un genre de soupir bas, épuisé de lassitude.

« -C’est mon cœur. »

Tony y réfléchit sérieusement un moment. Finissant par prendre une gorgée de la bouteille, il la passa à Loki. La main qui s’en empara n’effleura pas la sienne.

« -Et moi qui pensais avoir des problèmes. »


	6. Chapter 6

Il se passa longtemps avant que Tony ne puisse rassembler le courage de briser le silence dans la salle de séjour. Assis là, épuisé et ayant mal, cela fit du bien durant un moment de juste rester assis et d’écouter la cheminée crépiter, sachant que toute la glace et le froid étaient dehors.

Enfin, la majorité.

Loki était une étude d’épuisement à côté de lui, mais il ne semblait pas enclin à bouger ou à dormir. A la place il resta assis de cette étrange façon voûtée, la bouteille d’alcool sans nom serrée lâchement dans une main. La lumière du feu dansait étrangement sur sa peau bleue, touchant ses longs cheveux noirs et ses cornes courbées. Elle projetait d’étranges ombres sur son visage que Tony ne pouvait déchiffrer.

Curieusement, ses yeux tracèrent les marques ressemblant à des cicatrices qui décoraient la peau de Loki. C’était des lignes propres, toutes. Elles semblaient être majoritairement parallèles les unes aux autres, par paires, avec d’autres marquant son front comme des jumelles se reflétant. Deux d’entre elles allaient de la naissance des cheveux jusqu’à son oreille, refermant la distance entre elles et descendant sur la joue de Loki jusqu’à la ligne de sa mâchoire. Peu importe ce qu’elles étaient, elles s’étendaient de toute évidence sur l’intégralité de son corps en des traces pâles, en relief.

Lorsque les yeux de Tony revinrent au visage de Loki, il trouva des yeux rouges fatigués le regardant en retour.

« -Demande, dit-il, toussant légèrement. »

Le mouvement le fit se tendre de douleur.

« -Tu as vécu la moitié de ta vie sans la moindre idée que quelque chose comme moi pouvait possiblement exister. Si tu as des questions, je les écouterai. »

Tony déglutit. Les clés du royaume, ou un piège déguisé ? Dans tous les cas, il savait exactement ce qu’il allait dire. Trop s’était passé pour qu’il garde la bouche fermée maintenant.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu es ? Comment ça se fait que de la glace sorte de tes mains ? Pourquoi t’arrives pas à la contrôler ? Est-ce que ça fait partie de la malédiction ? Je suppose qu’il y a une malédiction. Et c’est quoi le truc avec la pomme étant ton cœur ? »

Questions après questions se bousculaient dans l’esprit de Tony, chacune aussi importante que la prochaine. Il avait essayé de juste rester assis et d’accepter que tout était fou et magique et que c’était juste son lot dans la vie que de n’avoir aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais il avait besoin de plus. _Tellement_ plus. S’il pouvait au moins obtenir un dixième des réponses qu’il voulait…

Loki leva une main, mais ce ne fut pas pour le réduire au silence. Il fixa juste sa paume retournée un instant, le regard pensif. Tony regarda sa gorge se contracter légèrement sous une déglutition.

« -Je suis un géant du givre. »

Tony se tendit de surprise mais ce fut Loki qui eut l’air absolument stupéfait par les mots.

« -Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Tony.  
-Je suis un géant du givre, répéta Loki, un tremblement d’émotion apportant une sorte de signification inconnue aux mots. Je n’ai jamais dit ça à personne. »

Sa main se referma en un poing lâche, griffes sombres pressant leurs pointes dans sa paume.

« -Pas même moi-même. »

Tony y réfléchit longuement et intensément. Et puis il arrêta.

« - _Géant_ du givre ? fit-il en scannant Loki de nouveau. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de cacher son doute.

« -Ne te méprends pas, t’es tout en jambes dans les un mètre quatre-vingt quelque chose avec des épaules dont rêverait un sculpteur, mais à moins que tu sois originaire de La Comté c’est pas vraiment un nom exact.  
-J’étais l’avorton, dit platement Loki. »

Le rideau sombre de cheveux tombant sur sa joue et son épaule ne put cacher l’acier de son regard noir.

« -Mon géniteur m’a jeté dans la neige peu après que je sois né. »

Tony déglutit.

« -Désolé.  
-J’ai peu d’utilité pour ta sympathie. J’ai été trouvé par son ennemi et gardé comme un trophée de guerre. »

La bouche de Loki s’affaissa.

« -Ils m’ont laissé croire que j’étais véritablement né de leur lignée. J’étais leur second fils chéri jusqu’à ce que la paix fasse place à la guerre, jusqu’à ce que mon frère me ramène au domaine de mon véritable père. »

Tony écouta avec grande attention le récit se déroulant en des aveux guindés, rouillés, peignant l’histoire d’un enfant abandonné élevé dans le mépris de son propre peuple, sans la moindre idée d’où il venait. De la bigoterie sur des mensonges sur de la négligence. Jalousie et secret. Un père, un grand leader, qui n’avait aucun intérêt en Loki jusqu’à ce qu’il découvre enfin pourquoi.

« -Lorsqu’il fut temps, j’ai apporté la paix. »

Les yeux de Loki luirent dans la lumière du feu.

« -J’ai pourchassé mon frère belliciste dans un coin de ce monde et l’ai chassé comme une proie. J’ai tourné une clé et cela a brûlé un trou à travers l’hôte vicieux du peuple de mon père de naissance. »

Il sourit légèrement, ou était-ce un rictus ?

« -J’ai mis fin à la guerre avant qu’elle ne commence véritablement. J’ai sauvé d’innombrables vies—  
-T’as essayé de tuer ton propre peuple ?  
- _Ce n’est pas mon peuple_. »

Du givre commença à escalader les mains de Loki dans une épaisse croûte de blanc. Tony ne dit rien, n’insistant pas, posant la bouteille à ses pieds.

« -J’ai _tout_ fait comme il fallait. »

L’histoire avait une sorte de sens tordu ; une sorte de logique horrifiante, à moitié démente, reliant tout ensemble. Tony n’était pas doué pour lire les gens, mais quelque chose n’allait pas dans le récit. Des géants du givre tuant d’autres géants du givre ? L’avorton d’un ennemi élevé comme un fils ? Et le frère dans l’histoire, à peine mentionné. Une mère dont on parlait seulement en passant. Mais avant que Tony ne puisse le remettre en question, une pensée lui vint.

« -Je sais que j’enfonce des portes ouvertes là, mais… »

Tony écarta les mains.

« -Si t’as tout fait comme il fallait, pourquoi t’es enfermé ? »

Loki tressaillit. Le mouvement ébranla son flanc de nouveau, le forçant cette fois à se voûter en avant et à inspirer. Il resta assis comme ça durant de longues secondes, une main pressée sur sa plaie bandée, son visage recouvert de l’autre. De la glace craquela sur ses doigts et rampa sur sa joue. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer, perdu dans son train de pensée sombre auquel l’avaient mené les mots de Tony.

Avec sa tête baissée comme ça, Tony était en mesure de voir la courbe de la colonne vertébrale de Loki alors que ses longs cheveux glissaient en avant sur ses épaules, révélant les longues cicatrices qui couraient dans son dos en des zébrures dentelées, mal guéries, de tissu cicatrisé. Ce n’était pas les marques élégantes qui traçaient des chemins partout ailleurs. C’était des plaies qui n’avaient pas été recousues ou soignées. Vieilles, clairement, et Tony savait d’où elles venaient.

« -T’as essayé de t’échapper une fois, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Bien sûr. »

Les mots étaient bas.

« -Alors je suppose que t’as obtenu la peau de loup sur ton manteau le même jour où t’as obtenu celles-là. »

Il passa l’extrémité de son doigt le long du bord de la plus large cicatrice avec audace. Des marques de griffes. Trop profondes pour que le moindre humain y survive. Comme s’il avait besoin de davantage de preuve que Loki était âgé et fort et vicieux. Qu’il était quelque chose à craindre.

Tournant légèrement la tête en direction de la main de Tony, Loki sembla frissonner.

« -Fais attention, fut tout ce qu’il dit, et les mots étaient à peine une protestation. »

Peut-être qu’il était juste trop fatigué pour s’en soucier –ou il avait abandonné l’espoir que les protéger le libèrerait un jour. La vue de la pomme avait fait céder quelque chose en lui, ceci au moins avait été clair. Mais après ça, il était allé chercher Tony dans les bois.

Quel genre de meurtrier de masse sculpteur de glace combattaient des loups pour sauver un seul humain ? Lorsqu’il était clair qu’il pensait que seule sa race, seule sa race spécifiquement valait quoi que ce soit ? Loki avait parlé comme s’il était supérieur, mais ses actions disaient le contraire.

Prenant le risque, Tony glissa sa main à travers l’écart que créait le bras plié de Loki, pressant sa paume contre les muscles froids de son torse. Loki se rigidifia de surprise, la respiration sifflant entre ses dents mais tout ce sur quoi pouvait se focaliser Tony était le galop lourd du cœur sous sa main.

« -Tu sais, je n’ai jamais senti une pomme faire ça. Ça doit être un sacré fruit.  
-Tu es trop littéral. »

Loki gratifia le dos de la main de Tony d’une petite tape du bout de ses doigts.

« -Ce n’est pas le cœur dont j’ai parlé. La pomme réfléchit le…mon noyau. »

Il glissa un regard sec vers Tony.

« -Sans mauvais jeu de mots. Lorsqu’elle pourrit, moi aussi. C’est le sablier de mon âme. »

Tony déglutit.

« -Ça fait un sacré truc à la Dorian Gray là. Qu’est-ce qui se passe si quelqu’un presse ta pomme ? »

Se renfonçant dans les coussins, Loki le gratifia d’un haussement d’épaules.

« -A toi de deviner, fit Loki d’une voix rauque, grimaçant en bougeant. Pourquoi penses-tu que j’ai réagi aussi violemment en te voyant essayer de la toucher ?  
-Donc tu admets que t’as dramatisé ?  
-N’as-tu pas entendu la femme ? Mes invités ont l’habitude d’essayer de me tuer. Considérant mon expérience passée, ma réaction était justifiée. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent de façon incertaine.

« -Comment pouvais-je savoir que tu serais différent ? »

Tony ouvrit la bouche, une réplique pleine d’esprit aux lèvres, mais l’honnêteté crue dans l’expression de Loki, dans ces yeux stupéfiants, l’arrêta net. D’une certaine manière, Tony eut l’impression que c’était le maximum que leur gardien de prison solitaire ait dit depuis des années. Des mots dénués de colère ou de brutalité. La vérité, peut-être, même si elle n’était pas complète.

S’il se méfiait de Natasha, s’il évitait Clint, qu’est-ce qui rendait Tony différent ? Parce qu’il avait demandé à rester à la place de Pepper ?

Parce qu’il avait eu l’occasion de tuer Loki et d’être libre et qu’il avait refusé ?

« -Je voulais te faire mal, t’effrayer tellement que tu ne t’introduirais plus jamais dans mes quartiers, dit abruptement Loki, ramenant son attention sur le feu. Lorsque la glace est apparue, je m’en fichais. Je voulais que tu battes en retraite devant moi. Et lorsque tu t’es enfui dans la neige, dans la mort, je me suis senti mal. »

Il cligna des yeux en considérant le feu.

« -Je pensais me tenir au-dessus des monstres. De ce qu’il s’avère, j’en suis un. »

D’aussi loin que les constats allaient, c’était simple ; un épanouissement de regret légèrement admis avec des racines qui allaient probablement aussi profondément que son cœur à moitié pourri. Pour Tony, elles frappèrent la culpabilité qui s’était cristallisée en une froide détermination, en vertu et devoir –et la réduisirent en pièces. S’était-il tenu au-dessus des monstres lorsqu’il avait modelé et produit en masse les armes qui pouvaient tuer et tuer et tuer ? Non. Il leur avait donné les moyens de répandre la guerre et avait appelé ça une bonne journée de travail. S’était lavé les mains du sang et du nombre de corps. Il n’avait même pas pris la peine de découvrir comment les Dix Anneaux avaient mis la main sur ses armes.

S’était-il tenu au-dessus des monstres ?

Non.

Non, il avait juste fermé les yeux pendant que le sang s’étendait autour de lui.

« -Donne-moi cette bouteille là, tu veux ? demanda Tony, la gorge serrée. »

Lorsque Loki ne bougea pas, il tendit la main lui-même, mais une main semblable à une menotte de fer se referma autour de son poignet. Pas brusquement, mais avec suffisamment de force nonchalante pour que Tony s’immobilise immédiatement, comme un chaton avec des dents sur la peau de son cou.

De façon intéressante, Loki s’était figé aussi ; ses yeux fixés sur le contraste de leurs peaux comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vu avant. Ses griffes piquaient légèrement, réflexivement, contre la peau fragile du poignet intérieur de Tony. Il y avait une lumière étrange, presque fascinée, dans ses yeux, et qui ne devait rien au feu dansant dans l’âtre.

Précautionneusement, incertain du poids que le moment transportait mais réticent à le détruire, Tony tourna sa main paume vers le haut, sentant l’effleurement frais de la main de Loki sur son bras alors qu’il permettait le mouvement. Le pouce qui caressa les pâles veines bleues de son poignet était si léger que c’était presque révérencieux, mais il n’y avait rien que de la tristesse dans l’expression de Loki.

« -Cherchez le sommeil à la place, dit-il finalement, libérant le bras de Tony. »

Puis il essaya de se lever.

« -Whoa, non, je te porte nulle part d’autre ce soir, dit hâtivement Tony, tenant sa couverture autour de sa taille d’une main et passant un bras autour du torse de Loki de l’autre. »

Il faisait une ancre particulièrement merdique par contre, et finit dans les faits par être relevé sur ses pieds en même temps que Loki.

« -Ok, oh bordel, ma jambe. S’il te plaît arrête de bouger. »

Loki le détacha juste, grimaçant légèrement en redéposant Tony sur le canapé comme une bernacle indésirable. Puis il fit avec raideur les cinq pas que cela prit pour atteindre un des fauteuils et s’installa dedans. Clignant des yeux, Tony passa de l’espace vide à côté de lui au nouveau siège de Loki.

« -Mouais. »

Trop de contact physique ? Marre de parler, ou juste marre de Tony ? En y réfléchissant, pour le démon ermite supposé qui n’était vraiment qu’un prisonnier perturbé, la journée devait être socialement épuisante sur quelques niveaux. Pourquoi sa peau avait-elle été le coup de grâce par contre, c’était intéressant en soi-même. Racisme de géant du givre ? Il eut une exclamation dédaigneuse pour lui-même à celle-là. Peut-être qu’il était vraiment fatigué.

S’arrangeant sur le canapé, Tony s’étira sous son énorme couverture et fourra un coussin sous sa tête, clignant des yeux face au candélabre de fer qui pendait au plafond. Il n’arrivait pas à entendre Loki respirer, même dans le silence. Depuis l’angle de sa position, Tony ne pouvait même pas le voir en-dehors d’un pied botté dans le coin de son œil.

L’emploi du temps du lendemain aurait à être de travailler sur l’arc de Clint. Dessiner des plans, l’envoyer chercher les matériaux de base du château qu’ils pouvaient utiliser. Dépendant de son aisance à marcher, peut-être qu’ils pourraient découper une branche décente de l’un des arbres dehors pour la tailler. Ils allaient probablement faire les pires arc et flèches du monde, mais d’une certaine manière il ne pensait pas que Clint allait être difficile à ce propos. Il semblait être un type du genre ‘plaisirs simples’.

Après, avait-il eu quelque chose de mieux que Winterheart ? Y avait-il une famille là dehors quelque part recherchant un adolescent débraillé qui s’était égaré quinze ans auparavant et n’était jamais rentré ?

Perturbé par l’éclair de tristesse qui vint avec la pensée, Tony baissa les couvertures sur son torse et essaya de s’abandonner à un sommeil décent. Au moins cela pourrait l’empêcher d’avoir des pensées sentimentales. Qu’est-ce qu’il connaissait à la famille de toute façon, bordel ?

Dormant durant ce qui sembla être des années et des siècles, il fut ramené à la frontière même du sommeil par la panique bouillonnante familière provoquée par l’eau tiède dans sa gorge, par la cage dure des doigts à l’arrière de son crâne, le forçant sous l’eau alors même qu’il avait promis qu’il le ferait, qu’il ferait le Jericho, _qu’il le ferait—_

« -Repose-toi. »

Une main froide se pressa sur sa joue brûlante, le suspendant au bord de la terreur et de l’oubli.

« -Tes horreurs ne peuvent pas t’atteindre ici. »

 _Mes horreurs sont toutes à l’intérieur,_ pensa-t-il, pris dans la fièvre distordue de grottes et d’eau et de braises réfléchies dans de grands yeux morts. Mais la main sur sa joue remonta dans ses cheveux, éloignant le fantôme des doigts en voyageant sur son chemin trop prudent, glissant entre des mèches sombres jusque sur son front. Si l’extrémité des doigts avait tracé un cercle là où des cornes auraient pu saillir, il ne put vraiment le dire. Tout ce qu’il savait était qu’il était au sec, qu’il pouvait respirer, et s’il ouvrait les yeux le nouveau rêve pourrait revenir à des ténèbres étouffantes.

Alors Tony fit la seule chose qu’il put : il resta allongé là en une gratitude et un soulagement épuisés, et ne bougea pas pendant que des doigts légers comme des plumes faisaient attention à leurs griffes et exploraient ses os et ses zygomatiques, pensant qu’il s’était rendormi.

Quelque part durant cette exploration prudente, le mensonge commença à devenir la vérité, et Tony finit par se rendormir à la sensation d’un doigt léger traçant inlassablement le contour de son réacteur Ark.

D’une certaine manière, cela aida.

* * *

Le matin vint, et avec lui, la solitude.

Loki avait battu en retraite dans l’aile ouest. Il n’en sortit pas.

Une semaine passa. La jambe de Tony guérit de nouveau. Clint et Natasha s’évitaient, et personne ne dit rien à propos de sa tentative d’évasion. Si ce n’était pas pour la marque de morsure sous ses bandages, Tony aurait pensé qu’absolument rien n’avait changé.

Tout ça pour changer de cap, pensa-t-il un après-midi, grincheux, dessinant des plans sur du papier sulfurisé avec un fusain. Faire en sorte que Cook lui fournisse des aliments qui n’étaient dans les faits pas de la nourriture n’avait pas été trop difficile, mais les matériaux de qualité inférieure étaient frustrants et il n’allait pas commencer à dessiner sur du papier toilette encore. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il pensait à le mettre au pilon pour quelque chose de plus grand, mais il y avait le désespoir et puis il y avait jouer avec du papier toilette.

Et puis, il était déjà à quatre pattes dans le large hall d’entrée, où le meilleur de la lumière matinale tombait sur le sol de pierre. C’était le seul endroit où il pouvait dérouler une longueur de papier de trois mètres sur quatre sans finir par se fatiguer les yeux.

Cela prenait la forme de l’arc de tous les arcs –s’il avait eu accès à la technologie actuelle et aux matériaux. Dessiner une vue au laser et une pléiade de têtes de flèches multi-usage dans un carquois contrôlé par télécommande était fun, mais ce n’était pas faisable. Il garda quand même ces dessins, déchirés et planqués dans sa poche arrière. Peut-être qu’il ne pouvait pas les fabriquer, mais il était un concepteur d’armes et c’était une idée cool.

Le plan d’arc traditionnel était racé et simple et élégant. Soit cela allait être un arc fait d’une seule pièce, soit de plusieurs, dépendant de la qualité du bois qu’ils trouvaient et de la fibre. La corde à arc allait devoir provenir de Cook, peut-être de Natasha si elle y connaissait quelque chose sur le tissage de corde et pouvait adapter ses compétences. Défaire les fils de soie d’une des tapisseries pourrait marcher, s’ils n’étaient pas trop cassants à cause de la vieillerie.

C’était un travail d’épuration. Tony dessina et effaça et édita et épura des lignes, des idées formant des plans dans sa tête pendant qu’il travaillait. Il agrandit la liste d’objets potentiellement récupérables qu’ils pouvaient utiliser, les classant du plus utile au ‘en cas d’urgence’.

Il était assis, se soutenant sur ses mains et réfléchissant au repas de midi lorsqu’un petit pain rebondit sur le côté de sa tête.

« -Deux points ! s’esclaffa Clint, joggant vers lui avec un plateau précaire de nourriture variée et de boisson entassées dessus. J’ai apporté de la nourriture pour pouvoir espionner tes dessins.  
-Ce n’est pas espionner si tu me dis ce que tu fais, lui dit Tony, tendant la main vers un énorme rouleau de salade au jambon. »

Il en retira un cornichon et le mangea en premier. Les cornichons magiques de Cook avaient même meilleur goût que ceux détrempés des burgers.

« -Mais je suis réceptif au soudoiement, donc je suppose que ton plan est quand même un succès. Jette un œil. »

Ils mangèrent des rouleaux de salade, une petite montagne de frites, deux cocas pré-mixés qui avaient l’air de venir direct de McDonalds et une sélection aléatoire de fruits hors-saison pendant qu’ils discutaient de l’arc et échangeaient des idées. Clint en savait des tonnes sur le tir à l’arc bordel comme il s’avéra, incluant la composition et la structure du genre d’arc qu’il utilisait pour travailler, la tension de la corde, le poids de l’arc et des flèches, tout le toutim. Tony pouvait dire d’après la façon dont ses yeux s’illuminaient pendant qu’il parlait que c’était son petit coin de paradis, de la même façon que designer et inventer était celui de Tony.

« -J’avais l’habitude de viser des pommes sur les têtes des gens et tout, fit Clint avec un large sourire, ses yeux perdus dans le souvenir. Ça faisait putain de flipper la foule. Un vulgaire gamin ignorant dans du spandex flashy tirant des flèches sur une des nanas du cirque. Comme si j’aurais même tenté la chose si je pensais pas pouvoir carrément débarrasser la chose de ses pépins. Ils adoraient ça. _J’adorais_ ça. »

Tony était fasciné.

« -T’as travaillé dans un cirque ? »

Clint acquiesça.

« -Ouais, un carnaval itinérant. Carson’s. Moi et Barney –c’est mon frère—on s’y est joint après s’être débarrassés de toute la partie orphelinat. J’ai été très bien entraîné là. J’étais bon, mec, j’avais jamais été si bon à quoi que ce soit de ma vie. »

Son sourire vacilla puis s’effaça.

« -Je pensais qu’on s’en était sortis, mais c’était que des conneries à la fin. J’ai terminé du mauvais côté d’une escroquerie. Je me suis fait démonter la gueule et mon frère a dit que je l’avais cherché. Mais je veux dire, comment tu peux fermer ta gueule et détourner le regard ?  
-Tu peux pas, répondit Tony, détournant les yeux. Des hommes moins grands pourraient, mais pas toi. »

Clint eut un reniflement moqueur.

« -Faut voir le bien que ça m’a fait. J’ai récupéré mes morceaux sur le sol et quelque part entre ici et mon lit j’ai terminé ici. »

Sa bouche s’étira en un sourire étrangement affectueux.

« -C’est supposé être une prison, pas vrai ? Mais j’ai –genre, j’avais un grand lit et toute la nourriture que je voulais, et personne ne me frappait ou m’appelait le p’tit frère à face de rat de Barney. Je faisais comme si tout cet endroit était à moi et le patron n’en avait rien à foutre de ce que je faisais. Il faisait juste des balades la nuit quand j’étais au lit. »

Tony essaya de l’imaginer, être au milieu de son adolescence et tout seul, entouré de tout et de rien. Trop de liberté et pas assez de compagnie. La désillusion et l’idée que peut-être les autres n’étaient pas si géniaux après tout. Il se surprit à aboyer un petit rire. Il venait juste de décrire sa propre enfance.

« -T’as fait en sorte que ça marche, dit-il, souriant. Puis est arrivée Natasha. »

Clint eut un large sourire.

« -Elle était comme Noël, avec tous ces cheveux rouges virevoltants. Même le patron est descendu lui parler pendant qu’elle se rétablissait. On a remis ses côtes en place ensemble, est-ce que quelqu’un te l’a dit ? »

Il se pencha en avant, coupable.

« -J’avais mes yeux fermés durant la majorité de la chose, mais j’ai pu jeter un œil.  
-Espèce d’enfoiré tordu.  
-Je sais ! »

Clint lança une frite solitaire en l’air et la mangea.

« -Puis je suis allé le faire avec toi aussi. Peut-être que c’est une sorte de problème psycho-truc ou j’sais pas quoi. Peut-être que je te regarde quand tu dors.  
-Hey, si je sais pas que c’est arrivé, c’est pas arrivé. »

Tony regarda Clint éclater de rire à ça, bien que son esprit soit sur quelqu’un d’autre qui l’avait regardé dormir. Quelqu’un qui avait disparu de nouveau à l’étage et ne redescendrait probablement pas.

« -T’as fini pour aujourd’hui ? finit par demander Clint, agitant une main en direction du papier. On dirait que c’est terminé. La partie plan, du moins. »

Tony acquiesça ; c’était aussi terminé que cela le serait jamais. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup de designs d’arc traditionnel, vraiment. Cela allait être un travail très primitif. Et en parlant de travaux primitifs…

« -Tu veux aller te procurer du bois ?  
-Quoi, dehors ? Il y a des arbres derrière le château qui sont toujours dans l’enceinte, mais… »

L’argument que Clint avait été sur le point de donner en faveur de rester à l’intérieur s’évanouit.

« -Bien sûr. Rien à foutre, allons dehors. Je suis pas sorti derrière depuis des années. »

Ils enroulèrent les planches du prototype et ramenèrent le plateau à Cook, qui l’aspira dans le volet roulant de nourriture magique et recracha une flasque de scotch pour Tony.

« -Quoi ? dit Tony à l’expression interrogatrice de Clint. On va dehors dans la neige. Ca réchauffe le sang.  
-Non, c’est faux.  
-Ruine pas l’effet placebo.  
-C’est ta face que je vais ruiner, marmonna Clint, mais c’était majoritairement pour lui-même. »

Ils sortirent et secouèrent les couvertures les plus lourdes avant de les mettre comme des manteaux.

« -Va pas dans les grandes congères. Tes chaussures de luxe valent que dalle là dehors.  
-Figure-toi que j’m’en suis rendu compte la dernière fois, barbe à papa. »

Clint riait toujours du pire surnom lié au cirque jamais créé lorsque Natasha descendit en sautillant l’escalier des serviteurs depuis l’entrée arrière de la laverie, relevant sa robe comme une dame digne de ce nom.

« -Qu’est-ce que vous faites les garçons ? demanda-t-elle, un sourcil haussé en signe d’interrogation. Il fait froid dehors. »

Clint leva son manteau-couverture. Tony leva la flasque de scotch. Elle roula des yeux.

« -Donnez-moi ça. »

Avant qu’aucun d’eux ne puisse répondre, elle passa la couverture autour de ses propres épaules et piqua le scotch, prenant une longue goulée du Macallan 1928 contrefait de Tony.

« -C’est cinquante mille dollars la bouteille, lui dit Tony. Tu peux payer ta dette en massages de pied et en frottages de corps. »

Les yeux de Clint s’illuminèrent.

« -Frottages de corps ? Tu sais, Nat, tu m’es toujours redevable pour la main congelée. »

Pour illustrer son propos il leva la main droite en question et la laissa retomber tristement.

« -Tu as dit que tu l’étais, tu l’as dit la semaine dernière en fait—  
-Considère la main congelée comme une redevance tardive pour avoir maté mes seins pendant que vous rattachiez mes côtes, dit-elle nonchalamment, prenant une autre lampée délibérée de la flasque de Tony. »

Clint eut l’air horrifié.

« -Vous deux êtes les confidents les plus bruyants sur lesquels j’ai jamais eu le plaisir de rassembler des informations. »

Leur trajet dehors dans l’étendue recouverte de neige du domaine de Winterheart fut ponctué du rétropédalage frénétique de Clint et du rire de Tony. Il faisait froid dehors mais il ne gelait pas, le vent était doux et la neige toujours une lourde charge expectative dans la couverture nuageuse. Dans l’enceinte du château il semblait y avoir des couches, d’entières congères attendant au-dessus d’un morne rideau gris de nuages. Le temps n’était pas plus une occurrence naturelle que les loups, Tony en était sûr.

Et pourtant, pendant que tout était suspendu, le domaine était la chose la plus proche d’un réel pays des merveilles hivernal que Tony ait jamais vue. De larges étendues de neige, des collines douces et des massifs d’arbustes bombés saupoudrés de blanc, avec des arbres pliant sous le poids de leur charge de poudre gelée. Natasha fit un petit bond et se saisit d’une branche quand Tony marcha en-dessous, envoyant le tout cascader sur lui.

« -Un homme à terre ! cria-t-il, crachouillant un peu en s’extirpant de la neige. Oh mon dieu, c’est allé dans des endroits où ça aurait pas dû. »

Se secouant hors de sa couverture, il l’enroula autour de ses épaules. Le gratifiant d’un large sourire, Natasha prit une autre –une autre- gorgée de sa flasque et la lui rendit, sautillant avec agilité autour des plus profondes étendues de neige et s’en allant examiner un rocher qui avait été recouvert de glace, loin dans le fond du domaine.

« -Vous deux êtes jamais sortis ? demanda Tony pendant que Clint époussetait généreusement des flocons de neige de ses cheveux et de sa barbe. »

Cela devenait définitivement une barbe ces jours-ci. Peut-être que ça lui irait bien ? Qu’est-ce qu’il racontait, tout lui allait bien.

« -Je trouve ça dur à croire que vous deux n’étaient pas amis avant que j’arrive.  
-Oh, on l’a presque été, dit Clint avec sincérité. Mais elle l’a très mal pris quand le truc du piège d’huile a échoué et quand le patron m’a congelé par accident. J’ai genre –je suppose que j’ai vraiment pensé être un dommage collatéral. Pour elle, je veux dire. Elle ne m’a jamais plus parlé après ça. Elle n’est pas douée pour s’excuser. »

Se penchant avec un air conspirateur, il ajouta :

« -Elle ne m’a même pas apporté de nourriture lorsqu’elle est venue s’excuser.  
-Cette amatrice, dit Tony, se sentant disculpé. Je t’aurais apporté du pop-corn, des nuggets et des jouets de pacotille.  
-Oh mon dieu, arrête avec les blagues de cirque. C’était y’a des années, mec. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Ok, alors qu’est-ce que tu dis de nettoyer l’ardoise ? Pas de passés. Juste Winterheart.  
-Juste Winterheart, répéta Clint, testant la sonorité. »

Il haussa les épaules en retour.

« -Ça m’a l’air bien. Même si t’as été bizarre et dissimulatoire—  
-dissimulateur—  
-dissimulateur sur ce que t’as fait avant que tu sois là. Ou qui était cette Pepper. Ou ce qui s’est passé après que j’sois parti cette nuit dans la salle de séjour. Ou pourquoi le patron est sorti en trombe pour te sauver la vie. »

Les yeux bleus se plissèrent en le considérant.

« -Ou pourquoi je ne l’ai pas vu depuis une semaine. »

Tony leva les mains, lâchant la couverture un instant.

« -Je m’attends complètement à ce qu’il soit juste en train de lécher ses plaies, protesta-t-il. Mais je vais pas aller vérifier. La dernière fois que j’ai fait ça, j’ai fini dehors dans la neige avec un loup me mâchonnant la jambe. Donc si tu veux jouer les infirmières, je t’en prie. Mais j’ai suffisamment de choses sur les bras pour le moment. »

Suffisamment de choses à guérir.

Clint eut l’air presque offensé du manque d’inquiétude de Tony, mais il ne dit rien. La vérité était que Tony était inquiet. Mais il avait appris sa leçon. Plus d’aile ouest. Plus jamais. Pas même s’il s’était réveillé trois nuits d’affilée en imaginant des doigts effleurant ses cheveux, là où avant il n’y avait eu qu’une paume le forçant dans l’eau. Sous son t-shirt, le réacteur sembla pulser étrangement. Il était des plus sûrs que dans les faits ce n’était pas le réacteur.

De l’autre côté du paysage enneigé, Natasha agitait un bras vers eux.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’elle a trouvé ? marmonna Clint, se mettant à jogger. Y’a rien que de la mauvaise herbe et des cailloux là-bas. »

Tony le suivit, curieux à propos de la gesticulation. Ce n’était pas vraiment une femme du type à gesticuler. Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange dans la façon dont elle se tenait—

Quand ils se rapprochèrent, Natasha s’exclama.

« -Arrêtez, arrêtez, arrêtez ! _Arrêtez de courir !_  
-Whoa, dit Clint, surpris par le cri et s’immobilisant. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

Natasha respirait rapidement en les fixant, ses yeux verts immenses et immobiles.

Sous ses pieds, quelque chose craqua, bas et doux et dangereux.

« -Glace mince. »

Clint recula, entraînant Tony avec lui.

« -Y’a de l’eau là-dessous. Natasha, peux-tu—  
-Non, dit-elle, sa voix basse, comme si cela pouvait ébranler son équilibre. Cela a craqué profondément. Faites-moi confiance. Je ne peux pas bouger ou je finirai en-dessous. »

Sa poitrine se souleva une fois, deux fois.

« -Si je finis en-dessous, il n’y a aucune garantie qu’il y ait un autre trou par lequel je pourrai m’échapper. Si je finis en-dessous et que le courant m’emporte hors des frontières de Winterheart—  
-Les loups, souffla Tony, observant ses pieds. »

Il semblait qu’elle se tenait enfoncée jusqu’aux chevilles dans de la neige molle.

« -Est-ce qu’on a une corde ? Y a-t-il de la corde ?  
-Je sais pas, dit Clint, ses yeux se faisant furtifs. Il n’y en a jamais eu besoin. »

Tournant la tête en arrière vers le château, il cligna des yeux.

« -Je—merde, pas même une tringle à rideau l’atteindrait. Elle est trop loin. »

Son expression était mortifiée lorsqu’il revint à la forme immobile de Natasha, haute et solitaire sur la glace.

« -Je sais ce qu’on a, Nat…cela ne serait pas suffisant. Tu devras sauter.  
-Si je me tends, ça casse, dit-elle à travers ses dents serrées. »

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Clint comme s’ils étaient la seule chose qu’elle pouvait voir.

« -Si—si je pense à sauter, ça va casser.  
-Non, c’est pas vrai, dit Clint, mais sa voix était faible. Tu vas pas tomber. »

Tony la regarda là, se tenant au centre d’une rivière gelée que personne n’avait jamais remarquée, tout aussi oubliée que tout le reste dans la ruine du domaine. Natasha avait toujours la force de sourire.

« -Qui dit que ce n’est pas mon tour de tomber ? »

Son pied changea la pression avec sa posture, et Tony l’entendit haut et clair ; cette glace allait se briser net.

« -Qui dit que cela n’allait pas arriver depuis longtemps, Clint ? Je suis un assassin. Pas une espionne. Je tue des gens parce qu’on me dit de le faire. Et lorsque j’ai enfin arrêté et y ai réfléchi –j’étais ici. Brisée et en colère et perdue—  
-Je te laisserai pas passer dessous. »

Clint tremblait, mais ses yeux étaient furieux.

« -Alors ferme ta putain de gueule et cesse de bouger. _Je te laisserai pas passer dessous_. »

Puis il tourna les talons et se mit à courir. Mais pas vers les portes d’où ils venaient. Clint courut ardemment et dangereusement vite à travers la neige, sa forme rapetissant alors qu’il se rapprochait du château, contournant le côté du domaine. Etait-il devenu fou ?

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il fait ? demanda Natasha, la voix étranglée et chargée d’émotion. Il n’y a rien, Tony, il l’a dit lui-même.  
-Ça va, se retrouva à dire Tony en revenant à elle. Il est—s’il trouve rien, il trouvera rien. Il n’y a rien qu’on pourrait fabriquer à temps. T’es à six mètres. Ce sur quoi tu dois te focaliser est l’hydrocution. Lorsque tu passeras dessous, tu vas paniquer. Tu pourrais devoir casser la glace mais si le courant est trop fort—  
-Tony. Assez, dit-elle doucement. Je…je vais la casser. Pendant qu’il est parti. C’est mieux s’il ne voit pas. »

Il n’avait même pas assemblé la bonne suite de mots pour décrire pourquoi c’était la pire idée jamais énoncée lorsqu’il entendit du verre se briser au loin. Clint balançait des pierres sur l’un des balcons.

Les yeux de Natasha étaient immenses.

« -Que fait-il ? souffla-t-elle, mais le choc se faufilant sur son visage en dit plus qu’assez. »

Elle savait exactement ce qu’il faisait. Lentement, Tony se tourna pour faire face au plus ancien résident humain de Winterheart.

Clint Barton. Ce fils de pute.

« -Je m’en fous qu’elle ait essayé de te tuer ! rugissait Clint en direction de l’unique balcon survivant de l’aile ouest. Je m’en fous que tu la détestes et je m’en fous qu’elle te déteste. »

Reculant, il lança une pierre de la taille de sa paume avec une telle précision qu’elle alla voler loin à l’intérieur de la chambre ruinée par la glace. Le son cristallin de la glace se brisant dit tout.

« -Elle a besoin de ton aide et _tu vas aider ! Tu me le dois ! Tu m’es redevable !_ »

Respirant si fort que cela ressemblait plus à de lourds sanglots d’endeuillé, Clint lança une autre pierre. Et une autre.

Aucun son ne résonna de la chambre. Juste des pierres. Juste de la glace.

« -C’est un idiot, murmura Natasha derrière Tony. »

Lorsqu’il revint à elle, elle souriait.

« -Je suppose qu’il était vraiment le meilleur ami que j’aurai jamais.  
-Non, non, non, allez Romanoff, c’est pas terminé. Pas de sacrifices gracieux aujourd’hui, s’il te plaît. »

La bouche de Tony trembla.

« -S’il te plaît. »

A ses pieds, la glace craqua de nouveau. Elle n’avait même pas bougé cette fois.

« -Je ne pense pas que cela sera de mon ressort, Tony.  
-Juste saute, dit-il rapidement, ses bras tendus comme s’il pouvait l’atteindre à travers toute cette distance. Ne te tends pas. Jette-toi vers moi. T’es arrivée jusque-là sans problème, alors la glace doit être suffisamment épaisse par ici pour te supporter.  
-Je n’arriverai pas à temps. »

Tony avait envie de frapper quelque chose.

« -Est-ce que tu as _envie_ de vivre au juste ?  
-Bien sûr que j’ai envie ! cria-t-elle en retour, flamboyante et furieuse. Cela fait des années que je n’ai pas vécu—tout ce que je veux _faire_ est vivre ! N’est-ce pas là ce que fait cet endroit ? Cela nous embarque lorsqu’on est à un carrefour, Tony. Il nous embarque et nous laisse décider. »

Elle inspira un unique souffle haletant, et lorsqu’elle releva les yeux de ses pieds il put voir l’éclat de l’humidité dans ses yeux.

« -Je ne pense pas avoir mesuré l’ampleur de la chose. »

Derrière eux, Clint lançait pierre après pierre sur le balcon. A la distance à laquelle se tenait Tony, ses épaules semblaient commencer à s’affaisser. Se tournant vers Natasha, il le désigna d’un geste du pouce par-dessus son épaule.

« -Si ce crétin est prêt à risquer ses miches pour toi, je suppose que t’en vaux la peine. »

Ce que Natasha fut sur le point de dire fut avalé par un cri de l’autre côté du domaine. Faisant volte-face, Tony regarda le balcon avec ébahissement.

Là, penché au-dessus de la basse rambarde de pierre, se tenait une silhouette enveloppée de vert familière. Ses longs cheveux flottaient derrière sa tête, mais Tony n’arrivait pas à discerner son expression. Loin en-dessous, Clint les désignait. Désignait Natasha. Peu importe ce qu’il disait, Tony n’arrivait pas à en distinguer un mot mais il pointa du doigt en retour, signalant la situation de détresse de Natasha.

Loki ne pouvait pas contrôler la glace, Tony savait qu’il ne pouvait pas contrôler la glace, mais…il devait y avoir quelque chose. N’est-ce pas ?

Tony était à moitié en train de douter de la santé physique de Loki lorsqu’il sauta nettement par-dessus la rambarde du balcon, son manteau une cape de vert virevoltante derrière lui. Il atterrit dans un bruit sourd et un nuage de neige, mais la forme qui se redressa et se dirigea à grands pas vers eux ne dit rien de la chute qu’il venait d’encaisser. Mais son visage ? Son visage n’était que pur meurtre.

« - _Bozhe moi_ , murmura Natasha. »

Le russe de Tony était un peu rouillé, mais même lui reconnaissait une prière lorsqu’il en entendait une.

Lorsque Loki fut proche, ses yeux évaluèrent la situation avec un calme clinique.

« -Tu n’as pas bougé de la fissure d’origine ? demanda-t-il à Natasha, ses yeux scannant la neige comme s’il pouvait voir la glace en-dessous. »

Pouvait-il ? Etait-ce un pouvoir aussi ?

« -Non. »

Natasha était pâle mais résolue. Bien pour elle, pensa Tony, s’écartant avec précaution. Cette expression donnait l’impression que Loki ne savait pas s’il voulait l’attaquer ou la sauver.

« -Bien. Ne bouge pas. »

Il sourit. Ce n’était pas un sourire gentil.

« -Ou tombe. C’est à toi de décider.  
-Non, ça l’est pas, interrompit Tony, désignant le torrent d’un bras. Elle ne savait pas que c’était min— »

De la fourrure de loup lui rentra dans la bouche et il s’étrangla, retirant le manteau de sa tête. Pourquoi le manteau était toujours dans sa bouche ?

Lorsqu’il l’éloigna Loki retirait ses bottes, révélant des pieds de belle ossature avec de longs orteils griffus. Tony pensa voir davantage de marques mais arracha son regard quand Loki se dirigea vers la glace recouverte de neige.

Natasha avait l’air de vouloir se ratatiner, mais sa colonne vertébrale d’acier et ses poings serrés disaient qu’elle n’allait rien faire de la sorte. Loki pressa un pied sur la glace. Pas de pression, d’après sa cuisse relevée, mais du contact.

Le souffle qu’il inspira dans ses poumons était calme et propre et la neige tomba en une pluie de blanc silencieuse et légère.

« -Peux-tu la sauver ? lâcha Clint, sa main se saisissant de l’avant-bras enveloppé d’or de Loki. Si tu peux, je—je—je sais même pas.  
-Calme-toi, Barton. Et lâche. »

Le regard de Loki croisa celui de Tony et s’en détourna.

« -Je vais faire ce que je peux. »

Clint bondit en arrière, agrippant la manche de Tony à la place alors qu’ils regardaient tous les deux Loki monter sur la glace, se déplaçant comme s’il savait pile où marcher même s’il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait possiblement pas savoir. Natasha déglutit et se tint aussi immobile qu’une statue, respirant à peine.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il va faire ? murmura Clint à l’oreille de Tony, trop près et effrayé.  
-Il va aider. »

Probablement. Peut-être. Clint ou pas Clint, Natasha était toujours la femme qui avait causé beaucoup de tumulte dans le château. Qui avait probablement fait s’allonger conséquemment la sentence de Loki après qu’il ait accidentellement gelé le bras de Clint. Et si Loki décidait de simplement la tuer ? Il avait décidé que la pomme n’avait pas d’importance, après tout. Qu’est-ce qu’on faisait lorsqu’on était en colère et qu’on avait abandonné ?

Avait-il abandonné ?

« -Ne bouge pas, dit-il à Natasha. Et je t’attraperai. La glace ne peut pas craquer sous mes pieds.  
-Cela peut craquer sous les miens. Ça a déjà craqué. »

Elle inclina la tête.

« -Est-ce que c’est à cause de ce que j’ai fait ? Est-ce que c’est un châtiment ? Une semaine après que nous ayons parlé, et maintenant ça…  
-Ce n’est pas de mon fait, dit Loki d’un ton tranchant. Tu es une épine vicieuse dans mon flanc mais je ne peux pas condamner tes actions. »

Ses mains se serrèrent et se détendirent à ses côtés.

« -Après tout, j’ai fait la même chose une fois. Je me suis présenté en ami à d’aucun. Lorsqu’il m’a cru, je l’ai tué. »

Le soupir était presque nostalgique.

« -Bien sûr, c’était mon père, mais d’aucun ne doit pas laisser les détails entraver une bonne histoire. »

Natasha sursauta de surprise, son pied glissant légèrement en arrière. Et dans ce petit mouvement, son équilibre fut perdu et son genou craqua fort contre la glace.

La dernière chose que Tony vit fut deux immenses yeux verts et un drapeau de cheveux roux. Ce fut beaucoup comme leur première rencontre, vraiment.

Natasha disparut sous la glace—

—et comme une queue de comète floue et bleue, Loki plongea après elle.


	7. Chapter 7

Il restait à peine une ondulation pour montrer que Natasha et Loki avaient traversé la glace. L’eau noire en-dessous les avait avalés tous les deux, ne laissant rien que leurs traces de pas dans la neige.

Durant une unique seconde incrédule, Tony se tint là en silence avec Clint, ses yeux verrouillés sur le trou dentelé dans la glace. Tous deux disparus en une seconde.

« -Oh putain, oh putain, Natasha. »

Se précipitant en avant et brisant son immobilité, Clint se mit à courir vers le trou dans la glace comme s’il allait plonger également. Tony le rattrapa de justesse, ses doigts s’enfonçant dans son t-shirt et tirant si fort que Clint fut renvoyé en arrière dans ses bras. Il tremblait tellement que ses dents claquaient presque, sa respiration sifflante alors qu’il se débattait dans l’étreinte maladroite de Tony.

« -Non, je dois, on devrait élargir le trou en le cassant ou—  
-Tu tomberais dedans aussi, dit durement Tony, surpris par la difficulté avec laquelle il parla. »

Les mains de Clint agrippèrent son dos, complètement à l’opposé de sa tentative de s’échapper.

« -On va attendre. Il pourrait la rattraper à temps.  
-Et lui ? Qui le rattrape lui ? »

Tony déglutit. Une semaine auparavant, il l’avait fait. De l’autre côté de la neige, l’eau sous la glace était complètement immobile. Tranquille. Le froid choquerait le système de Natasha en mode panique, mais c’était le courant et le manque d’oxygène dont ils devaient s’inquiéter. Sans cassure dans la glace, même Loki mourrait.

« -Aie foi, dit Tony d’un air désolé.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu l’as pas. »

Se contorsionnant hors de la poigne de Tony, Clint se fraya un chemin vers le torrent gelé. Ses yeux étaient mouillés de larmes alors qu’il fixait la glace, son regard brûlant d’un bleu brillant sous l’intense lumière de l’après-midi sur son visage.

Une minute passa à deux. Personne ne fit surface.

Mais rien d’autre ne se passa, également. Clint et Tony se tinrent juste là comme des pièces de rechange, attendant, complètement inutiles.

Aie foi, avait-il dit. En qui ? Loki ? Loki n’avait aucun amour pour Natasha, pas vraiment. Mais il avait quand même plongé. Le devoir était un fils de pute : à présent tous deux allaient probablement se noyer là-dessous.

Tony réfléchissait juste à comment amadouer Clint afin de le faire reculer du torrent lorsqu’un avant-bras bleu protégé d’une armure se fraya un chemin en brisant la glace d’un coup de poing, envoyant des éclats de blanc dans leurs visages. Clint glissa et tomba sur les fesses, reculant prestement alors que le corps flasque de Natasha était soulevé et roulé le long de l’étendue recouverte de neige, poussé avec tellement de force qu’elle termina presque aux pieds de Tony.

« - _Putain._ »

L’attrapant sous les bras, Tony la tira pour la ramener en sécurité et la retourna, retirant ses cheveux mouillés de son visage et vérifiant le pouls, la respiration.

« -Barton, viens là !  
-Dans une minute, grogna Clint. »

Tony jeta un coup d’œil et jura ; il tirait Loki hors de la glace. A mains nues.

« -Est-ce qu’elle respire ? »

Natasha était aussi immobile qu’une poupée de porcelaine dans la neige, juste un étalement de membres enveloppés de rouge et de bleu trempés. Son pouls était faible, mais sa poitrine ne bougeait pas. Arrêt respiratoire.

« -Ah, merde. »

Tony se mit au travail.

La réanimation était une chose dont il avait généralement toujours eu une connaissance temporaire, reléguée à une mesure ‘juste au cas où’. Yinsen lui en avait appris un peu plus dans leur petit coin humide du système de la grotte, parce que ‘au cas où’ était devenu beaucoup plus important lorsque vous construisiez des armes pour des hommes qui riaient du fait de placer des braises brûlantes à d’horribles endroits en guise de motivation. Vu l’état dans lequel était le cœur de Tony, on lui avait appris une ou deux choses à propos de sauver une vie.

Les deux premiers essais étaient les plus durs. Incliner la tête, pincer le nez, fermer la bouche. Souffler. La poitrine ne se souleva pas. Incliner la tête de nouveau—

« - _Prise de pistolet, Stark, et ajustez la tête comme ça. Vous ne sauverez personne en soufflant dans leur estomac._  
 _-Vous savez, la télévision a beaucoup de comptes à rendre._ »

—souffler de nouveau. Sa poitrine ne bougea pas.

« -Fais chier, jura Tony, dégageant la neige et accommodant davantage le corps de Natasha. »

Il vérifia son pouls de nouveau. Toujours là.

« -Oh mon dieu, dit Clint, regardant Tony ajuster de nouveau sa tête. Est-ce qu’au moins tu sais ce que tu fais ? Tu dois pas appuyer sur sa poitrine ?  
-Son cœur marche. »

Tony se pencha de nouveau, sa bouche largement ouverte au-dessus de la sienne, et souffla. Sa poitrine se souleva. _Oui._

« -Ses poumons ont juste besoin d’un peu d’aide. Tu peux vérifier un pouls, pas vrai ? Dis-moi s’il s’arrête.  
-Ok. »

Clint plaça deux doigts à côté de la trachée de Natasha, appuyant fermement en-dessous de sa mâchoire. Droit sur la carotide ; il l’avait fait avant. Puis il réalisa qu’il gênait Tony et opta pour son poignet. Ensemble, ils essayèrent de refaire respirer Natasha Romanoff.

S’en suivit deux longues minutes de cinq souffles secondaires, de Clint trouvant son pouls puis le perdant puis le retrouvant, de Tony avec sa poigne glissante de sueur et la corrigeant. Loki était accroupi du côté opposé à eux, regardant en silence. Du givre escaladait ses mains, se transformait en glace et tombait dans la neige en un cycle sans fin.

« -Attends je peux pas—j’ai perdu son pouls, dit Clint, tendu. Attends, je pense que j’ai merdé. »

Tony jeta un œil, ses propres doigts se tendant vers son cou pour le confirmer, et à cet instant précis Natasha fut prise de convulsion et commença à vomir du fluide par la bouche et le nez.

« -Oh, alléluia putain, dit Clint, retombant dans la neige. Je vous déteste tous. »

Ce fut Loki qui la poussa sur le flanc, dégageant ses cheveux et enlevant la neige du chemin de sa bouche et de son nez. Tony s’empara des couvertures qu’ils avaient écartées lorsqu’elle était montée sur la glace.

« -Enlève-lui cette robe mouillée, dit Tony, étalant les couvertures l’une sur l’autre. Et mets-la là-dessus. »

Natasha était à peine consciente, la respiration sifflante et recouverte d’eau à l’odeur de scotch, mais elle tremblait et frissonnait de froid et ses lèvres avaient pris une étrange nuance violette. Clint la débarrassa de sa robe, doigts volant sur les lacets pendant que Loki la retirait de ses bras du bout des doigts, précautionneux. Clint ne regarda même pas, il roula juste la robe en boule et utilisa la manche pour essuyer sa bouche de toute obstruction. Quelle équipe.

Mais cela n’aurait pas dû marcher. Pas si facilement, du moins. Et pourtant, Natasha respirait, elle était vivante et respirait et elle avait toussé tous ses boyaux. Est-ce que les détails avaient vraiment de l’importance à cet instant ?

« -Emmène-la à l’intérieur, fit Loki d’une voix rauque, l’enveloppant étroitement dans les couvertures. Tu sais comment soigner cela, Barton. Va. »

Soulevant Natasha dans ses bras avec une force que Tony ne lui aurait pas soupçonnée, Clint ajusta sa prise sur elle et se dirigea vers les portes arrière aussi vite qu’il le pouvait.

Peut-être qu’il était trop soupçonneux. Peut-être que c’était un miracle, peut-être qu’il avait juste fait tout comme il fallait. Natasha était vivante et allait bien. Ils l’étaient tous les deux. Se tournant, Tony étudia Loki.

« -Tu vas bien ? C’était un réflexe plutôt vif pour un type avec une marque de morsure dans le flanc. »

Sans bandages pour couvrir sa plaie les ponctions étaient toujours visibles, si ce n’était injustement atténuées.

Accroupi dans la neige, Loki cherchait du regard ses bottes et son manteau. Il était couvert de givre ; même ses cheveux avaient des tresses blanches, pendant raides et décoiffées sur son front et ses épaules, tissées autour de ses cornes et ses yeux. Ces yeux d’ailleurs, ils brûlaient, clairs et rouges en revenant brusquement sur Tony. Ses dents étaient un éclair blanc derrière ses lèvres bleues entrouvertes, une unique canine acérée s’enfonçant légèrement dans sa lèvre inférieure.

« -Je guéris plus vite que toi, répondit Loki, enfilant une botte. Je suis plus résistant. »

Il enfila l’autre botte sur son pantalon recouvert de givre, ne faisant pas attention à l’eau du torrent gelé sur sa peau froide.

« -Je vais plutôt bien.  
-Tu aurais quand même pu te noyer. »

Et pas seulement ça, mais il y avait un tremblement agitant les mains de Loki qui ne pouvait pas être lié à la température.

« -Est-ce que tu _vas_ bien ?  
-Va à l’intérieur, marmonna Loki, se levant et se détournant pour récupérer son manteau. »

Tony l’avait lâché dans la neige. Classe.

« -Ta jambe ne peut pas être guérie encore. Pourquoi étiez-vous tous ici dehors pour commencer ? Il n’y a rien que de la neige et de vieux arbres. »

Se saisissant de la fourrure, il la passa par-dessus son bras et se retourna pour gratifier Tony d’un air renfrogné.

« -Exactement. Des arbres. »

Il sourit.

« -J’ai besoin de bois pour faire un arc. C’est plus ou moins un matériau essentiel, on pourrait dire.  
-Un arc.  
-J’ai promis à Clint que je lui en modèlerai un qui compenserait pour sa main, répondit Tony, se levant et époussetant la neige de ses jambes. »

Le froid s’était bien installé dans sa peau depuis un moment, mais il commençait vraiment à le sentir.

« -Je devrais continuer à chercher.  
-Non. »

Tony cligna des yeux.

« -Je suis désolé, quoi ? »

Loki eut un regard noir.

« -Tu es incroyablement sujet aux accidents. Tu trébucheras dans l’eau ou quelque chose de tout aussi ridicule et improbable. J’en ai assez de vous sauver la mise, la tienne _et_ la leur. Retourne à l’intérieur et repose cette jambe.  
-Écoute, je te demande pas la permission ou de l’aide, protesta Tony, croisant les bras de façon protectrice alors que la brise se renforçait de nouveau. Peut-être que t’es satisfait de passer tes journées dans le noir, à lécher tes plaies et à t’apitoyer sur ton sort, mais j’ai besoin de quelque chose de constructif à faire. C’est ce que je sais faire de mieux. »

Peut-être qu’il poussait un peu avec cette réponse, mais il y avait être un prisonnier, il y avait se faire dire où ne pas aller et puis il y avait recevoir des ordres parce que cela convenait à Loki. Il y avait une limite à ces conneries auxquelles Tony pouvait largement sourire et supporter avant que cela ne commence à l’irriter.

« -Et ton objectif constructif est de construire un _arc_ , fit Loki moqueusement. »

Il y avait une lueur colérique dans ses yeux.

« -Construis-tu souvent des armes pour passer le temps ? »

Tony manqua de rire à s’en trouver mal. Il ne fut pas sûr pourquoi. Il n’y avait plus rien de drôle à ce propos.

« -J’en avais l’habitude, finit-il par dire, essuyant le coin de son œil du dos de son doigt. Ouais. J’en avais l’habitude. Pas grand-chose avec quoi construire ici, par contre. »

Il s’attendait à moitié à ce que Loki dégage d’ici à grands pas ou ne réessaie le coup de l’agression, mais tout ce qu’il fit fut de baisser le regard sur la poitrine de Tony, où son réacteur Ark brillait sous sa chemise rouge. La moitié en était visible là où sa chemise s’ouvrait maintenant. Il avait perdu un bouton et son maillot de corps à cause de ce jour dehors dans la neige, laissant le réacteur et une bonne partie de son torse exposés. Cependant, il n’y avait aucune raison de le cacher à des gens qui avaient déjà tout vu. Personne n’allait le kidnapper pour la technologie, plus maintenant.

« -Tu as construit cela. »

C’était plus une constatation qu’une question, mais Tony acquiesça, attendant l’inévitable. Qu’est-ce que cela fait ? Comment c’est arrivé là ? Cela ne fait pas mal ? Où est ton cœur ? Toutes celles que Pepper avait posées dans le trajet de retour vers la civilisation en voiture, à peine deux mois auparavant.

« -Es-tu malade ? »

Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent.

« -Non. Oui. Je suis…endommagé. »

Il voulut en ajouter davantage, donner un peu plus d’explication avant qu’il ne puisse être heurté d’une confirmation sèche ou d’un rire ou d’un acquiescement, mais ses mots séchèrent dans sa bouche. Peut-être que c’était un symptôme du fait d’éviter l’auto-analyse comme la peste ; il se surprenait même lui-même avec la vérité parfois.

Reposant les yeux sur le château, Loki sembla lutter avec lui-même. Ses mains tremblaient toujours imperceptiblement, enduites de givre, et la vue dérangeait Tony plus qu’elle ne devrait.

« -Es-tu malade ? Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? Tu me fais flipper là, allez. Est-ce que t’as trop forcé ? »

Se focalisant sur la plaie en train de guérir dans son flanc, Tony s’avança et tendit la main pour l’examiner de plus près. Peut-être qu’il avait déchiré quelque chose.

« -Y’a pas de honte à me dire que j’ai toujours raison— _merde !_ »

La peau qu’effleurèrent ses doigts était fiévreuse, brûlante mais sans brûler du tout et la sensation remonta immédiatement le bras de Tony avec un éclair de douleur ardent.

« - _Arrête !_ »

Loki bougea pour éloigner la main de Tony d’une tape et avorta le geste avant qu’il ne puisse faire davantage de dégâts, ramenant ses mains sur ses flancs comme s’il ne savait pas où les mettre d’autre. De la fureur et de la peur traversèrent son visage. De la panique, réalisa Tony. C’était de la panique.

« - _Combien de fois_ dois-je te le dire, espèce d’imbécile ?!  
-Désolé, força Tony, haletant de douleur. »

Mais ses doigts piquaient et étaient d’une sensibilité accrue avec des terminaisons nerveuses très contrariées, pas engourdies. Il n’y avait pas de glace sur eux.

« -Je pensais que c’était juste tes mains et tes pieds qui faisaient des dégâts. »

Loki haletait maintenant, canines sorties, se détournant brusquement de Tony comme s’il était sur le point de bondir.

« -Ils en font. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement, puis se rouvrirent.

« -Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec moi. »

Il gratta la glace sur son torse, fixant son accumulation dans sa main comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vue auparavant.

« -Eh bien, uh, ok, allons-y avec ça, dit Tony, essayant de cacher sa nervosité. Est-ce que tu te sens en colère ? Menacé ?  
-Non, murmura Loki. »

Sa voix s’était enrouée dans le grondement bas dont Tony se souvenait depuis les cellules de la tour.

« -Es-tu effrayé ?  
-Non. »

Puis il grimaça, secouant la tête.

« -Ou je ne l’étais pas.  
-Mais ce n’est pas arrivé jusqu’à ce que Natasha ne recommence à respirer. »

Tony réfléchit intensément. Qu’est-ce qui avait changé ? Qu’est-ce qui avait changé lorsqu’elle avait commencé à respirer ? Ils avaient été soulagés, Clint avait cessé de paniquer et ils avaient essayé de la réchauffer—

« -Huh.  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda urgemment Loki. »

Tony réfléchit.

« -Ouvre la bouche pour moi.  
-Je—quoi ?  
-Juste fais-moi confiance. Et ne mords pas. »

Loki avait l’air de ne pas savoir s’il devait étrangler Tony ou lui grimper dessus comme un chat paniqué. Cela aurait été hilarant dans d’autres circonstances, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarrement attachant à propos de tout ça. Loki ne s’était même pas rendu compte de ce qui lui était arrivé. Si le soupçon de Tony était correct, cela soulèverait beaucoup de questions.

Tony pressa le bout de son doigt contre les dents de Loki, appuyant légèrement afin que sa mâchoire inférieure s’ouvre plus grand. Tendant la main, Tony toucha avec précaution une des cornes de Loki et ne sentit rien. L’os ne conduisait pas la glace. C’était juste sa peau.

« -Sois patient avec moi, murmura Tony doucement—avant de glisser son doigt sous la langue de Loki. »

L’intérieur de sa bouche était chaud et humide, pas glacial. Bingo. Il était ressorti et avait levé les mains en signe d’excuse avant que le patron ne puisse même tousser un juron.

« -Donc, je pense que t’as probablement attrapé froid. »

Loki se mit à le fixer, incrédule.

« -Je suis un _géant du givre_.  
-Et je suis des plus sûrs que t’es *endothermique, fit Tony en haussant les épaules, essuyant ses doigts sur son pantalon. Sang chaud, en termes profanes discutables. Je suppose que cela ferait sens, puisque ton peuple vit dans le noir glacial et tout. Cette glace pourrait juste être un signe que ton corps essaie de réguler de nouveau ta température, ou peut-être d’expulser le froid d’une façon grâce à laquelle il peut y parvenir. »

A l’expression stupéfaite de Loki, Tony sentit qu’il était probablement prudent d’avoir l’air un peu moins confiant à propos de sa théorie sui était potentiellement du pipeau.

« -Non pas que je sois médecin ou quelque chose du genre. »

Loki tressaillit quand Tony tendit de nouveau la main vers lui, mais c’était juste pour attraper le manteau suspendu sur son bras. Le secouant, Tony décida qu’il n’était pas trop humide et le jeta sur les épaules de Loki, faisant attention à garder le tissu entre sa peau et celle de Loki. Tirant les bords vers son torse, cela ne prit qu’un instant de tripatouillage avec ses doigts douloureux pour attacher le fermoir en forme de croc à l’œillet à l’opposé.

Avec la glace s’accumulant sur la peau nue de Loki comme ça, la fourrure et le manteau n’allaient pas fournir beaucoup de chaleur. Majoritairement cela fit juste se sentir mieux Tony de le voir de nouveau avec. Loki l’observa juste d’un regard inébranlable, ne prenant même pas la peine de retirer ses cheveux de sous la fourrure. Peut-être qu’il ne voulait pas que Tony voie ses mains encore en train de trembler.

Un silence légèrement gênant s’installa. Tony, se sentant des plus frigorifié lui-même, abandonna l’idée de trouver une branche convenable à utiliser pour l’arc de Clint et décida de revenir à l’intérieur. Il avait besoin d’aller voir Natasha de toute façon. Il y avait toujours quelque chose qu’il pouvait faire pour aider. Aller chercher de la nourriture, peut-être. Ou feindre nonchalamment l’apathie.

Loki, semblant perdu, le suivit.

Le trajet de retour au château était court, mais Tony parvint à marcher dans le moindre trou et à trébucher sur chaque bâton dissimulé sur le chemin. La tête de Loki était baissée alors qu’il réfléchissait et il ne semblait pas faire beaucoup attention, bien que Tony l’ait vu tressaillir instinctivement la première fois qu’il avait trébuché. Tony n’était pas vraiment un type du genre contact physique et tactile la plupart du temps, mais le danger l’agaçait de la même façon que lui dire qu’il ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose faisait qu’il en fasse la toute première priorité sur sa liste.

« -J’ai vu Clint te sortir de l’eau, dit brusquement Tony, en ayant assez du silence. C’était énorme. C’est probablement une bonne chose que tu te sois pas mis à geler de suite. »

Loki fit un son d’assentiment dans sa gorge, mais il ne semblait pas écouter.

« -T’as fait du bon boulot là, tu sais, persista Tony. T’aurais juste pu laisser mourir Natasha. Dieu sait qu’elle s’attendait à ce que tu le fasses.  
-Même les monstres font des erreurs. »

C’était de l’humour sec de premier choix, mais Tony n’aima pas.

« -Sinon comment va ta pomme ces jours-ci ? Des vers ?  
-Elle pourrit. Comment va ta jambe ?  
-Elle guérit. Est-ce que ta chambre a décongelé ?  
-Non. T’es-tu encore noyé d’alcool ?  
-Presque. Pourrais-tu cesser d’être un connard ? »

Le regard noir de côté de Loki fut sombre.

« -Je pourrais. »

Irrité, Tony accéléra intentionnellement le pas afin d’avoir un peu d’avance. Lorsque Loki le rejoignit, il ralentit. Puéril, exact, mais il agissait en connaissance de cause. Calmer les caprices n’était pas son truc. S’il était irascible à propos de la glace alors il pouvait très bien faire quelques exercices de respiration et faire avec bordel.

« -Tu sais, je sais même pas pourquoi t’en fais tout un plat de ta peau. Pour quelqu’un qui nous évite et déteste que les gens le touchent, t’as l’air particulièrement préoccupé par le fait d’être physiquement isolé. »

Tony attendit que Loki fasse volte-face et lui feule dessus avant d’afficher son meilleur sourire.

« -Flash info, bonhomme de neige : t’as parfaitement géré ça depuis le début. »

Tony reconsidéra son ton lorsque Loki revint vers lui à grands pas, de la glace craquant sur ses mains. Allait-il jamais le laisser suffisamment tranquille ?

Se tenant de toute sa hauteur, Loki sembla le dominer, une forme massive de cornes et de fourrure et de bleu. Ses dents pointues avaient l’air plus dangereuses que jamais lorsqu’il les lui montra.

« -J’ai trouvé la paix en sachant que ma peau n’apportait que douleur et souffrance. J’ai compris que mes pouvoirs étaient source de blessure et de peur que je le souhaite ou non. _Tu_ as insisté sur le fait que cela pouvait être différent. »

Une main griffue surgit et agrippa le poignet de Tony à travers la barrière du tissu vert, le secouant afin que ses doigts se déplient. Ils étaient rouge vif aux extrémités, tressaillant toujours sous le choc du froid. A leur vue la colère sembla quitter prestement Loki, ne laissant que cet étrange chagrin derrière.

« -A présent regarde-toi. Le prix de mon espoir. »

Tony cligna des yeux en considérant sa main.

« -C’était au mieux un coup d’avertissement. Arrête d’être si dramatique. »

Ses mots étaient légers, mais la culpabilité s’accumulait dans son estomac. Avait-il fait ça ? Eu autant d’effet ? Ce n’était pas l’humilité qui lui fit se le demander ; il avait majoritairement supposé qu’il était au mieux une irritation amusante. Une curiosité. Il n’avait jamais eu l’intention de _changer_ Loki. Il voulait juste tester ses limites. Piquer et titiller les zones tendres. Le défier. Loki était une autorité redoutable et une créature de glace introvertie qui se haïssait. Qu’est-ce que Tony était supposé faire d’autre ?

« -Tiens compte de l’avertissement, alors. »

La poigne sur son poignet se desserra et s’éloigna. Du vert doux effleura sa peau en tombant. Il y avait des flocons sur les cils de Loki.

« -Je suis pas génial avec les ordres. »

Tendant ses doigts endoloris, Tony effleura du dos de sa main les paupières de Loki, les essuyant. Rien ne se passa. Le givre sur sa peau ne fondait pas, sa peau en-dessous était comme de la glace, mais rien ne le brûla. Le corps de Loki s’était adapté.

Loki se raidit au toucher, mais ses grands yeux dirent qu’il avait réalisé ce qui s’était passé. Il s’empara de la main de Tony en la repoussant, griffes piquant légèrement la peau pâle de son poignet. Encore, rien que du froid. Pas de douleur.

‘Je te l’avais dit’ était au bout de la langue de Tony, mais ça faisait un peu redondant, étant donné le soulagement douloureux sur le visage de Loki alors qu’il fixait l’endroit où leurs peaux se touchaient. Ce n’était pas supposé signifier autant, mais peut-être que l’isolation que s’était imposé Loki n’était pas le résultat de son propre désir de solitude. Peut-être qu’il ne voulait juste pas alimenter l’espoir que quelqu’un prendrait la peine de prendre le risque. Ou Tony surestimait juste complètement sa propre importance.

Les deux étaient probables, mais toutes ses pensées évacuèrent son esprit lorsque Loki se pencha en avant et effleura de ses lèvres les extrémités douloureuses de ses doigts, son souffle chaud caressant la peau rougie. Les yeux cramoisis, aliens, qui croisèrent les siens étaient tristes mais sincères.

Tony était sans voix. C’était une excuse ; c’était un genre d’excuse attachant, horrible, à fendre le cœur, et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il ne dit rien, acquiesçant et reprenant ses doigts qu’il enroula en un poing lorsqu’ils furent relâchés. Il avait eu l’impression de perdre ses moyens avant, mais ça ? C’était un genre de risque différent.

Le reste du trajet de retour au château fut silencieux, mais en quelque sorte plus chaleureux.

Trente secondes plus tard Tony trébucha sur une pierre ensevelie de neige. Cette fois, une paire de mains griffues se tendirent et rétablirent son équilibre.

* * *

De façon prévisible, Loki se retira dans l’aile ouest une fois qu’ils furent à l’intérieur.

Déterminé à ne pas en être dérangé, Tony passa le reste de l’après-midi dans la salle de séjour avec Clint et Natasha, qui pour une raison insondable ne se parlaient plus de nouveau. Qui avait besoin de la télévision bordel quand Tony pouvait juste rattraper les hauts et bas récents de deux prisonniers mentalement dérangés essayant d’être amis ?

Pendant que Natasha mijotait avec mauvaise humeur sur le canapé sous une montagne de couvertures, Clint avait l’air misérable et coupable en jouant avec ses restes, assis sur le sol avec son dos reposant contre son canapé.

Amusé, Tony les regarda juste par-dessus ses gribouillis de notes, faisant des changements et affinant des designs en posant ses pieds sur l’autre canapé. Dans une autre vie cela aurait été la technologie du répulseur appliquée à un gantelet portable qui prenait sa part d’énergie du réacteur Ark. L’armure Mark II. Le projet avant que Winterheart ne l’ait happé et n’ait fait dérailler sa vie. Quelques semaines auparavant Tony aurait été en colère rien que d’y penser en ces termes. Mais être assis là dans la lumière du feu avec des amis grincheux qui l’aimaient malgré leurs étranges différences, au chaud et confortable et bien nourri, vivant et sauf…il n’était même pas proche de malheureux. L’embrouille d’être incapable de quitter le château commençait à simplement devenir une partie de sa vie. Pas une barrière. Une normalité.

Bien sûr, ses amis là-dehors lui manquaient. La différence était qu’ils avaient des vies. Egoïstement, Tony aimait savoir que Natasha, Clint, et même Loki étaient toujours là quelque part lorsqu’il les voulait. Il n’y avait nulle autre part où aller, et ainsi ils étaient devenus une famille qui s’emboîtait de toutes les façons importantes. Il était dur de se plaindre d’une prison lorsque Winterheart nourrissait quelque chose en lui dont il n’avait pas réalisé l’appétit depuis si longtemps.

Bien sûr, _certaines_ choses commençaient à avoir faim, pensa Tony en étudiant la paire de l’autre côté de la pièce. Les cheveux de Natasha étaient d’un rouge cuivré dans la lumière du feu, retombant sur une épaule crémeuse là où la couverture était tombée. La mâchoire de Clint était une ligne raide de détermination alors qu’il titillait un morceau de patate froid, sa bouche s’étant adoucie depuis son renfrognement précédent pendant qu’il se concentrait. Il leva les yeux et vit Tony en train de regarder.

« -Mec, quoi ? fit Clint en frottant sa joue légèrement barbue avec gêne.  
-Est-ce que t’es puceau ? »

La question fut si inattendue que même les yeux de Natasha s’ouvrirent brusquement, clouant Tony sur place avec quelque chose d’à la fois stupéfait et intéressé. Clint, par contre, rougit juste.

« -J’ai fait des trucs, marmonna-t-il. Avant que je sois là. Évidemment.  
-Évidemment, confirma Tony, regardant le froncement de sourcils spéculatif de Natasha. Donc personne baise à Winterheart. Ça c’est fait.  
-Eh bien, ce n’est pas comme si on p _ouvait_ pas, dit Clint, gêné. Mais on est tous tellement…  
-Nous, dit succinctement Natasha. »

Sa voix était toujours rauque.

« -Nous sommes nous. Personne n’est aussi en manque.  
-Exactement. »

Clint fit une pause.

« -A moins qu’on soit complètement fracassés. »

Tony mit l’info de côté pour une référence future.

« -Donc vous deux n’avez jamais… »

Son geste vague entre eux dit tout.

Natasha fronça les sourcils.

« -Je ne coucherais jamais avec Clint, dit-elle platement. Je l’apprécie. »

Tony haussa les sourcils à ça. Il y avait définitivement une histoire là. Ça, ou elle mangeait ses partenaires après le sexe. Etant donné que c’était Natasha, ce n’était probablement pas une impossibilité.

« -C’est ma malédiction, dit tristement Clint, fourrant une moitié de patate dans sa bouche. »

Il la poussa dans sa joue, comme un tamia.

« -Je suis trop adorable pour être baisé.  
-Ouais, c’est absolument ton problème, sourit Tony par-dessus ses notes, faisant tourner son stylo de fortune entre ses doigts. Si ça aide, je pense pas du tout que t’es adorable. Séduis-moi.  
-Pas question, dit Clint autour de sa patate. T’as combien, cinquante ans ? »

Natasha partit dans un grand fou-rire à l’expression offensée de Tony, émettant des éclats de rire qui menèrent à une quinte de toux prévisible. Non pas qu’il s’en préoccupât ; sérieusement, cinquante ans ? Ils pouvaient tous les deux aller en enfer. Faisant un doigt d’honneur à Clint et obtenant un clin d’œil cochon en retour, Tony plia ses notes et se leva. Il n’avait pas à supporter ce genre de maltraitance.

« -J’espère que tu vas t’étouffer, Romanoff, dit-il joyeusement. Je vais me coucher.  
-Hey, Tony, fit Natasha d’une voix sifflante, s’essuyant la bouche. Si tu vois le patron, dis-lui que j’ai dit merci.  
-A moins qu’il ne se cache sous mon lit, je doute vraiment de le voir dans un avenir proche. »

Se dirigeant vers la porte, Tony lui jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

« -Vous devriez probablement vous faire un petit bisou de réconciliation tous les deux. »

Partant avec le son de Clint s’étranglant dans ses oreilles, Tony descendit le couloir sombre. Sa jambe lui faisait un peu mal. Pas suffisamment pour boiter, mais le muscle faisait mal près de la morsure. Peut-être qu’une trempette dans la baignoire était de mise. Après manger, de toute façon. Peut-être également après qu’il ait suffisamment joué avec Cook pour avoir les ingrédients d’un humidificateur. Il était parvenu à confectionner une pâte de bicarbonate de soude au citron pour faire du savon multi-usage et cela ne l’avait pas encore tué. Peut-être qu’il avait manqué une carrière de spécialiste de produits de corps végétalien.

« -Cinquante ans, marmonna Tony pour lui-même, faisant la tronche dans l’obscurité. Et puis quoi encore. »

Le manque de rasage le vieillissait probablement, aussi. Ce qui avait été une ombre de barbe taquine menaçait d’engloutir complètement sa barbiche et de se transformer en une barbe complète. Des images de se transformer en Obadiah envahirent son imagination. Distingué, sûr, mais ce n’était pas son style. Pas avant une autre trentaine d’années du moins.

Il avait encore des pensées vaines lorsqu’il atteignit le large banc de Cook, le volet fermé comme toujours.

« -Surprends-moi, dit-il à Cook, tirant fermement sur la corde de la cloche. »

Le volet se releva, révélant des ténèbres d’un noir total à l’intérieur. Un plateau en sortit, arborant un quignon de pain dur, un bout de fromage pâle et un gobelet d’eau.

« -Surprends-moi encore, dit-il à Cook, remettant le plateau à l’intérieur. Connard. »

Le même plateau lui fut craché. Avait-il foutu en rogne la cuisine magique ? Le re-balançant à l’intérieur de nouveau, il hésita et essaya de penser à un repas convenablement délicieux. Un vrai défi pour la chose.

Optant pour un menu qu’il jugea digne, Tony fit sonner la cloche.

Deux plateaux émergèrent. L’un arborait une douzaine d’huîtres dodues et juteuses dans une demi-coquille et sur un lit de roche de sel, chaque coquille baignant dans une sauce Mornay brûlante avec une croûte de fromage brun doré. Des haricots verts croustillants les entouraient, garnis de vieux vinaigre balsamique. L’autre plateau contenait une large assiette de *steak d’aloyau cuit à point surmonté de champignons et d’oignons sautés, couplé d’un accompagnement de légumes au beurre et de patates crémeuses. C’était le même repas qu’il avait eu la nuit avant de s’envoler vers l’Afghanistan et il avait passé des mois à en rêver.

Après une pause brève, un troisième plateau suivit, faisant sortir presque avec réticence une bouteille de vin rouge. Tony n’avait pas demandé de vin, mais en inspectant l’étiquette il dut saluer le goût de Cook. Une série d’argenterie sortit en cliquetant en réponse et le volet se referma.

Avec trop de nourriture à rapporter à sa chambre, Tony s’assit juste sur le banc, se disant que Clint et Natasha n’allaient pas prendre leur dîner durant un moment encore. Peut-être qu’il vaudrait la peine de traîner une table près de la fenêtre de livraison de Cook. Au moins il ne marcherait pas dans des bols de soupe froide lorsque Clint les laissait sur le sol de la salle de séjour toute la nuit.

Il avait entamé le processus de manger sa seconde huître lorsqu’il vit une lueur dorée dans le coin de son œil. Une lanterne, se balançant légèrement dans la lumière bleue du soir.

« -Deux apparitions en un jour ? demanda Tony à Loki, suçant du fromage sur sa fourchette. N’en fais pas trop, fêtard.  
-Je viens avec un but. »

S’approchant du banc, Loki posa sa lanterne de l’autre côté du volet. La lumière qu’elle projetait sur son visage faisait briller ses yeux comme des braises. Se disant qu’il voulait dire que dîner était une chose à laquelle même lui prenait part, Tony souleva une troisième huître avec de la sauce, du fromage et tout et la présenta à Loki avec un geste exagéré.

« -Donne-moi un coup de main pour manger ça, veux-tu ? »

Loki cligna rapidement des yeux.

« -Je préfère manger seul.  
-T’es toujours seul, contra Tony, tendant la minuscule fourchette à huître. Je dirai rien. »

Désapprouvant clairement l’idée, Loki tendit la main et pinça le bord de la fourchette entre le pouce et l’index, l’amenant à sa bouche. Quelque chose de dubitatif traversa son visage à l’odeur, et durant une minute Tony se demanda s’il avait une allergie, mais Loki vida la fourchette sans ne serait-ce qu’une grimace. Il fit rouler les saveurs un moment dans sa bouche, sa gorge s’agitant légèrement en avalant.

« -Alors ? demanda Tony quand Loki la lui rendit. Laisse-moi deviner : t’es un homme plus du genre steak. »

Tirant l’autre plateau, il découpa rapidement un morceau de steak de premier choix, s’assurant de le recouvrir de champignons et d’oignons. Loki prit l’offrande sans hésiter, mâchant pensivement. Lorsqu’il rendit la fourchette, les doigts de Tony glissèrent accidentellement autour de ceux de Loki avant de s’emparer du couvert.

« -J’ai eu peu d’occasions de manger de la viande si tendre. Mon…peuple avait l’habitude de toute faire cuire jusqu’à ce qu’ils implorent pitié. »

Loki inclina la tête.

« -La dernière fois que j’ai mangé une huître je n’étais qu’un petit garçon. Je les détestais.  
-Oh, dit Tony, décontenancé. Désolé.  
-Mes goûts ont changé. »

Prenant la fourchette à huître au bord du plateau, Loki prit une coquille directement dans l’assiette. Son regard était spéculatif.

« -Il semble que beaucoup soit en train de changer, Tony Stark.  
-Pour le mieux ? s’aventura Tony, ses yeux sur le steak alors qu’il se découpait un morceau. »

Partager ses couverts avec le grand méchant patron. Discuter comme de vrais gens. La journée était officiellement devenue complètement surréelle.

Loki mangea la prochaine huître avant de répondre, passant discrètement son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure pour attraper une goutte de sauce imaginaire.

« -Oui. Pour le mieux. »

Ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif ; Tony attaquant le steak avec enthousiasme, Loki nettoyant les huîtres et à un moment donné exécutant un vol de patate irréprochable dans l’assiette de Tony. C’était confortable, le calme, sans le besoin d’être entouré de bavardage et de bruit inutile. Définitivement surréel.

Vingt minutes plus tard ils avaient tous deux un verre de vin, aucun ne prenant vraiment la peine de boire. Méditant l’idée d’un dessert, Tony fut ultimement distrait en entendant des griffes résonner légèrement contre le verre, attirant son attention.

Il y avait quelque chose de différent à propos de Loki lorsqu’il était baigné dans la lumière du feu. Cela avait été similaire la nuit où Tony avait refermé ses plaies. Le danger, le qui-vive et la férocité étaient adoucis d’une certaine manière, remplacés par quelque chose de plus pensif que menaçant. Il était appuyé contre le banc, légèrement avachi alors que son regard plongeait dans le vin rouge sombre. Ses cheveux, habituellement un enchevêtrement virevoltant de noir, étaient passés sur une de ses épaules. Cela révélait quelques centimètres incroyablement vulnérables de son cou, doux et bleu, avant qu’il ne disparaisse dans la fourrure grise l’engloutissant. Tony ne voulait pas l’admettre, même à lui-même, mais il y avait quelque chose d’enchanteur à propos de lui, se tenant là entier et en bonne santé, sa garde baissée et le visage détendu.

« -Mon but en m’aventurant ici en bas n’était pas de dîner, dit finalement Loki, la voix basse. Je suis venu te montrer quelque chose. Me suivras-tu ? »

_Ça_ ça tira Tony droit hors de ses pensées.

« -Je te suis. »

Remettant leurs plateaux et verres à l’intérieur du volet de Cook, ils firent demi-tour et se dirigèrent à travers le hall principal pour remonter le grand escalier. Loki se déplaçait avec une grâce aisée malgré son flanc toujours blessé, ne marchant ni trop vite ni trop lentement. S’il savait que la jambe de Tony lui faisait mal, il n’en fit pas mention.

Tony brûlait absolument de curiosité concernant sur ce qu’il était sur le point de voir, mais ses pieds s’arrêtèrent quand même net à l’escalier suivant.

Loki le ramenait dans l’aile ouest.

« -Uh…commença Tony, gêné. »

Les ténèbres en haut des escaliers semblaient bâiller profondément et largement au bord de la lumière de la lanterne.

« -Je ne suis pas complètement à l’aise à l’idée de remonter là-haut. Strictement parlant. »

Loki fit passer son regard de l’escalier à Tony et inversement.

« -Prends ma main, alors. »

Une partie de Tony voulait protester qu’il n’était pas un enfant apeuré, que ce n’était pas les ténèbres qui pourraient le congeler sur place et rugir à propos de son insignifiance et de sa mortalité, mais il y eut une main se tendant vers lui trois marches plus haut et elle n’avait pas peur de le toucher.

Tony décida qu’il pouvait être courageux, aussi.

Tendant la main, il prit celle tendue vers lui dans la sienne et la serra étroitement. Elle était à peine froide.

« -Je te suis, dit-il de nouveau, faisant son premier pas de nouveau dans l’endroit qui l’avait envoyé en courant vers la mort. »

Il y avait des secrets là-haut et on venait juste de lui donner une invitation directe pour les explorer. Et puis, si les choses allaient continuer de changer, alors Tony allait changer avec elles putain, peur ou pas peur.

L’émerveillement incertain sur le visage de Loki valait bien plus que son rythme cardiaque, de toute façon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** _Minute Culturelle :_ **
> 
> **_*Endothermique :_ Se dit d’une réaction chimique qui s’effectue par absorption de chaleur.**
> 
> **_*Tamia :_ « Chipmunk » en anglais, un terme qui vous parlera davantage je pense. Il s’agit d’un petit écureuil à rayures que l’on retrouve majoritairement en Amérique du Nord.**
> 
> **_*Steak d’aloyau :_ Appelé aussi « bavette », un steak de bœuf tout simplement, de qualité supérieure.**


	8. Chapter 8

Lorsque Tony prit la main de Loki, il pensait à la confiance. A la confiance et aux sauts de foi et au fait d’ignorer les réservations humaines ordinaires sur les choses comme la peur et s’enfuir malgré le fait que vraiment, honnêtement, Tony avait été celui ayant fait irruption dans l’aile ouest pour commencer. Pas un pour laisser la vérité faire obstacle à une sorte de raisonnement parfaitement et ordinairement imparfait, il avait rejoint ces escaliers en pensant à faire suffisamment confiance à Loki pour le suivre dans le noir.

En se tenant dans le couloir de l’aile sombre, le seul endroit où on lui avait dit de ne pas aller, Tony commença à penser à quelque chose d’autre.

La pomme.

La dernière fois que Tony l’avait vue, il avait été en train de balancer une chaise cassée dessus dans l’espoir que cela lui fasse gagner suffisamment de temps pour s’échapper. Est-ce que quelque chose lui était arrivé ?

La poigne de Loki ne se relâcha pas alors qu’ils descendaient le couloir, entraînant Tony à chaque enjambée jusqu’à ce qu’il n’ait pas d’autre choix que de marcher à sa hauteur. Les ténèbres devant semblaient aspirer la lumière de la lanterne, la laissant illuminer les particules de poussière dans l’air froid et pas grand-chose d’autre. Des idées de hantises et de démons commencèrent à s’approcher de l’imagination de Tony, l’agaçant. Les fantômes étaient des conneries, et la chose la plus effrayante là-haut lui _tenait la main_. En réalité il n’y avait pas à avoir peur de grand-chose.

Alors pourquoi était-il si nerveux ?

« -Là, dit Loki, se tournant vers des doubles portes à l’extrémité du couloir, juste avant le siège de fenêtre sur lequel Tony s’était caché. »

C’était à l’opposé de la chambre ravagée de Loki. Pas la pomme, donc.

Plaçant sa lanterne sur une étagère de pierre incrustée dans le mur, Loki relâcha la main de Tony et se tourna vers lui. Son expression était majoritairement dans l’ombre, mais il y avait quelque chose de tendu et de presque en colère dans la silhouette de Loki qui n’avait pas été là un instant plus tôt.

« -Cette chambre a été maintenue secrète depuis mes premières années dans le château. »

Sortant une clé de fer décorée de la base de sa lanterne, Loki la glissa dans le cadenas sous la poignée de la porte.

« -En addition de la pomme d’or et de ma propre intimité, cette pièce est la raison pour laquelle j’interdis à tous d’entrer dans l’aile ouest.  
-Pourquoi ? »

L’épouvante et la curiosité s’agitaient dans l’estomac de Tony.

« -Je veux dire, pourquoi me montrer ? »

Loki scanna le visage de Tony, n’ayant pas l’air très satisfait de ce qu’il y lut. Ce qu’il y avait dans cette pièce le faisait vraiment flipper. Et si _lui_ était nerveux…

« -Je suis devenu las de lécher mes plaies. »

Le cadenas dégringola dans un bruit métallique sourd quand il tourna la clé, laissant Tony absorber sa propre insulte alors que les portes étaient déverrouillées et ouvertes.

« -Et il y a quelque chose que tu as besoin de construire. »

De la lumière noya les yeux de Tony depuis chaque angle de la pièce. Chaque torche sur le mur était allumée, la cheminée rugissait et des lanternes pendaient dans tous les coins de la pièce. Même les bougies au-dessus étaient allumées pour donner un maximum d’illumination au contenu de la pièce.

Durant un instant il y eut tellement de doré que Tony pensa qu’il s’agissait d’une salle au trésor. Puis il se rendit compte que ce qu’il voyait était le reflet du feu sur de l’acier.

C’était une armurerie.

Ou le contenu d’une. Chaque mur était décoré de haches de métal luisantes, de masses, d’épées et de lances. Même les couteaux brillaient faiblement en des sets courbés élaborés sur une table de pierre au centre de la pièce. Des parties d’une véritable forge étaient entreposées dans le coin le plus éloigné, posées à côté d’une large fenêtre. Un soufflet était posé sur un large morceau de métal qui ressemblait à une enclume. Des pinces de tailles variées étaient empilées à l’intérieur d’un baril à trempe. Des barres de métal enveloppées de cuir saillaient de sous un bélier. Un marteau de guerre hérissé était enseveli parmi des centaines de flèches.

Partout où Tony regardait il y avait une arme de quelque sorte. Ancienne, décorée, en pièces ou prête à frapper. Il y en avait suffisamment pour une petite armée. Avec autant d’armes, à longue et courte portée, dans une position défensive on pouvait tuer presque n’importe quoi.

Tony s’immobilisa, se débarrassant des images résiduelles de feu et de métal en clignant des yeux.

Loki était toujours voûté sur le seuil de la porte, son manteau orné de fourrure refermé autour de lui comme s’il avait froid. Il y avait un genre malheureux de défiance sur son visage alors qu’il fixait les armes l’entourant. Pas besoin d’un intellect de génie pour que Tony comprenne.

« -Tu les as enfermées pour que personne ne puisse les utiliser contre toi. »

Recevant un acquiescement raide en réponse, Tony revint aux armes et fronça les sourcils. La pièce n’était pas une armurerie, non. Elle ressemblait à une salle de réunion normale ; large et rectangulaire, avec une longue table de vingt couverts poussée contre un mur et recouverte d’armes. Personne ne mettrait une armurerie au deuxième étage parmi des chambres et des escaliers. Ce qui voulait dire que Loki avait déplacé chaque objet dans la pièce à la main et verrouillé la porte derrière lui, des années et des années auparavant.

« -Est-ce que c’est pas un peu…beaucoup ?  
-Regarde-moi, dit gravement Loki. Lors de notre première rencontre, n’aurais-tu pas ramassé une arme si tu avais su qu’il y en avait une à portée de main ? Les monstres doivent être tués, Tony Stark. Tous les contes le disent. »

Se souvenant d’un tisonnier et de mains moites, de lourds pas résonnant dans ses oreilles, Tony ravala une bouffée soudaine de culpabilité. Elle tomba comme du plomb dans son estomac.

« -T’as fait un job décent pour ce qui est de jouer le jeu, tu sais.  
-La peur était ma seule arme. La peur et la glace. »

Entrant dans la chambre, Loki fit un geste large de la main vers le présentoir d’épées.

« -Tu en aurais eu beaucoup. Alors je les ai toutes prises la nuit où Clint Barton est entré dans mon donjon et les ai enfermées quelque part où aucune personne saine d’esprit ne mettrait jamais le pied. »

Le coup d’œil qu’il lança à Tony en dit long.

Tony parcourut lentement les murs de la chambre, examinant chaque objet à sa place, accroché ou lâché sans cérémonie. C’était bien de savoir que Loki était suffisamment fort pour soulever des choses comme des enclumes et des béliers, mais Tony ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été amené ici. Un exercice de confiance, peut-être. Pour lui montrer que Loki ne le voyait pas comme une menace pour sa vie. Mais alors, quand l’avait-il jamais été ? Ils avaient établi au moins ça après que les loups aient attaqués.

« -Le présentoir d’armes au fond, dit Loki doucement, le regardant explorer. Le large en bois derrière les lances. Ouvre-le. »

Le repérant appuyé contre le mur derrière une pile de lances d’apparat, Tony se fraya prudemment un chemin et dégagea un espace suffisamment grand pour ouvrir les portes battantes qui protégeaient le présentoir. Il avait une vague, terrible, merveilleuse suspicion sur ce qu’il était sur le point de trouver à l’intérieur.

Il y avait plus que suffisamment de lumière pour illuminer le contenu du présentoir, mais Tony eut quand même du mal à accepter qu’après toute cette planification et ces notes et idées il était en train de fixer trois superbes arcs de formes et de tailles variées. Avec une composition de bois sombre luisant et de métal gravé, ils étaient suspendus sur le présentoir à côté de bobines de corde à arc et d’un carquois de cuir. Ils étaient tous recouverts de poussière. Si Tony pouvait juste en prendre un, modifier la poignée serait simple. Il aurait terminé en l’espace de quelques heures. Si Loki lui donnait suffisamment de temps pour utiliser la forge et appliquer les parties à un arc, Clint embrasserait ses pieds durant des mois.

« -C’est parfait, dit Tony, retirant l’arc du haut de son support. Est-ce que je peux travailler sur l’un d’eux ce soir ? »

Au froncement de sourcils immédiat de Loki, une pensée culottée prit le dessus.

« -Tu m’en donnes un, n’est-ce pas ? »

Était-ce aller trop loin dans leur confiance fragile que de demander à prendre une arme de l’armurerie secrète ? Probablement. Bordel, presque certainement. Mais Loki avait amené Tony là-haut, il l’avait _dirigé_ vers le présentoir d’armes. Loki savait que Tony avait quelque chose à construire.

S’approchant prudemment de lui, Loki l’étudia un long moment. Finalement il se contenta de secouer la tête.

« -Je ne te donne pas un arc, Tony Stark. »

_Quoi ?_

« -Oh, allez—  
-Je te donne l’intégralité de la pièce. »

Plongeant la main dans son manteau, Loki sortit la clé de fer et la tendit à Tony. Ses yeux étaient voilés, sa bouche une ligne tendue, mais sa main ne tremblait pas alors qu’il offrait à Tony la clé très littérale du royaume.

Toutes les armes. Tout. La forge, les outils pour travailler le métal, l’équipement en cuir…la pièce entière. C’était tout à lui ?

Tendant lentement la main, Tony prit la clé dans la main de Loki. L’extrémité qu’il tenait était recouverte de glace. Qu’est-ce que Loki pensait qu’il allait faire en ayant accès à la pièce ? L’attaquer dans la nuit ? Peut-être pas ; ils avaient déjà passé ce cap. Mais Loki agissait comme s’il faisait l’opposé absolu de ce qu’il voulait faire. Etait-ce un exercice de confiance ou une punition pour lui-même ?

L’expression de Tony avait dû retranscrire une partie de son doute, parce que les mains de Loki commencèrent à produire de la glace. Elle cliqueta doucement contre le sol de pierre en tombant.

« -Tu n’en veux pas, présuma Loki, reculant d’un pas. »

Son expression était tendue.

« -J’ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir. Est-ce que le maître d’armes ne requiert pas des matériaux pour forger ?  
-Hey, je veux la pièce, répondit rapidement Tony, reposant l’arc. Ne te méprends pas, je veux tout là-dedans. Je veux construire l’arc de Clint et je meurs d’envie de faire mumuse avec la forge et tout regarder. C’est génial, c’est parfait, ça l’est vraiment. »

Une expression renfrognée creusa le visage de Loki.

« -Alors pourquoi as-tu l’air déçu ? »

Déçu ? Ouais, peut-être que c’était ce qu’il semblait être. Mais après les révélations plus tôt dans la journée, la sensation que Tony commençait vraiment à comprendre qui était Loki sous tous les grognements et l’amertume, qu’ _il_ était suffisamment bien pour qu’on lui parle…Tony ne savait pas s’il voulait accepter la pièce si cela ferait Loki l’éviter comme la peste.

Tony fit tourner la clé entre ses doigts, réfléchissant à des projets et à se maintenir occupé. Aux choses desquelles il s’était nourri depuis des années. S’occupant pour effacer le bruit dans sa tête.

« -Je veux la pièce, répéta-t-il. »

Lorsqu’il leva le regard, les yeux de Loki croisèrent les siens et les soutinrent.

« -Mais je pense que je préférerais t’avoir toi. »

Il tendit la clé pour la rendre.

Loki le fixa. Il le fixa tellement longtemps que Tony manqua de remuer sous l’examen. Tony n’était pas un homme qui rougissait facilement. Le regard qu’il obtint fut une sorte de mélange de stupéfaction et de confusion, magnifié sur un visage que Tony ait jamais vraiment vu arborer des lignes de tristesse et de colère. Mais il ne savait pas comment l’expliquer autrement. Non, il ne voulait pas l’armurerie si le compromis était que Loki serait trop méfiant pour venir le chercher de nouveau. Oui, il préférerait rendre la clé plutôt que de regarder à distance, s’interrogeant sur des mystères qui pourraient ne jamais être résolus.

Est-ce que Loki, Loki et tous les secrets qu’il gardait, valaient plus que la satisfaction de faire quelque chose de ses propres mains, de dépenser son énergie durant des heures brûlantes de travail à côté de la forge ? De faire taire le commentaire dans son esprit, s’épuisant au-delà des rêves et des souvenirs de grottes, de Raza et d’eau bouillonnante dans ses poumons ? Du sang sur des fournitures ravagées de balles et de promesses et de vie gaspillée—tout ça. Toutes les choses qu’il pouvait ignorer lorsqu’il avait quelque chose à fabriquer.

Tony Stark construisait de grandes choses. C’était qui il était—tout ce qu’il était, selon à qui vous parliez. Loki lui rendait cette échappatoire. Pourquoi ne la prenait-il pas ?

« -Tu vois, je… »

Tony s’éclaircit la gorge et se força à continuer au-delà de l’enrouement de sa voix.

« -J’aime construire des choses. Mais je suis pas—juste ça. J’étais, dieu sait que j’étais un ingénieur et une poule aux œufs d’or bavarde et ambulante qui se jouait des foules comme un maître. C’était ce qui me rendait à l’aise. J’avais cet objectif et j’ai été élevé pour en avoir envie. »

Louchant au picotement dans ses yeux, il essaya de se focaliser sur Loki et ce qu’il essayait de dire exactement

« -Dehors sur la glace, Natasha a dit que cet endroit nous embarque lorsqu’on est à un croisement. Lorsqu’on est sur le point de devenir quelque chose. Tu fais partie de cet endroit et je veux en savoir plus. Mais je pense que si je prends la clé de cette pièce tu vas disparaître. »

Les yeux de Loki se baissèrent. Une main aux doigts longs se leva, mais ce fut seulement pour arranger davantage la fourrure de loup autour de ses épaules. Il fixa l’offrande. Puis il tendit la main et enroula ses doigts autour des dents de la clé.

Tony ne lâcha pas.

Loki cligna des yeux, tirant activement dessus. Tony serra son poing si fort que le métal froid s’enfonça dans sa paume. Loki prit un air renfrogné et tira, ce qui eut pour effet complètement prévisible de faire trébucher Tony sur la petite distance, s’arrêtant à peine avant qu’il ne rebondisse sur le torse de Loki. Pourrait être pire.

« -Tu sais, c’était la partie où t’es supposé me dire que j’ai les deux, lui dit Tony. »

Autant se jeter à l’eau.

« -T’as carrément manqué ton signal. T’étais supposé être touché par ma sincérité et me dire que tu me fais confiance pour ne pas te fracasser le crâne avec ce gros marteau là-bas. »

Lorsque les yeux de Loki se plissèrent dangereusement, il ajouta :

« -Et puis, que je suis ton préféré. »

Sans qu’aucun d’eux ne soit enclin à libérer la clé et Loki suffisamment fort pour la garder ils faisaient une ombre intéressante sur les murs recouverts d’armes. Tony était juste à une distance de clé de Loki, qui le regardait à l’autre bout de cette petite distance d’un regard rouge insondable. Du froid émanait de sa peau, presque plaisant en étant si proches de la cheminée.

« -Tu es cupide, de demander autant et de donner si peu en retour. »

Se penchant en avant jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient presque nez contre nez, Loki étudia Tony avec une intensité de rapace, comme s’il pouvait découvrir des secrets en déchiffrant ses traits suffisamment longtemps.

Tony s’attendait à être nerveux en raison de la proximité soudaine, mais tout ce qu’il put invoquer fut de la curiosité en regardant les pupilles de Loki se dilater et se rétracter dans la lumière dansante du feu, approfondissant l’iris d’un rouge plus sombre qui les entourait. La sclérotique était dans les faits d’un rouge légèrement différent, réalisa-t-il, se penchant légèrement pour en avoir une meilleure vue.

« -Fais attention, dit Loki, s’emparant des épaules de Tony et le maintenant en place. Que fais-tu ? »

Tony cligna des yeux, essayant de revenir à la réalité.

« -Désolé, je—est-ce que tu m’as appelé cupide ? C’est offensant. »

Il hésita.

« -Vrai, mais offensant. J’ai rien à te donner. Enfin, y’a deux téléphones portables cassés. Mais j’ai même pas emmené mon portefeuille ici. »

Mettant la clé dans sa poche, Tony écarta les mains.

« -Je n’ai rien de ce que tu veux.  
-Il y a ça, répondit Loki, avant de tapoter le métal autour du réacteur Ark d’une longue griffe. Tu es humain ; je sais au moins ça par la chaleur de ta peau et la fragilité de ta forme. Pourquoi as-tu besoin de la lumière ? »

Cela n’avait été qu’une question de temps avant qu’il soit directement interrogé à propos du réacteur Ark, mais Tony avait toujours pensé que cela serait Clint qui le ferait. Peut-être qu’il les avait mal jugés tous les deux. Loki par contre…il était curieux comme un chat. Les mystères le rendaient fou de la même manière qu’ils titillaient Tony. Il aimait avoir toutes les cartes en main. Le problème était que Tony n’était pas sûr de pouvoir lui donner celle-là, même s’il le voulait.

Peut-être que Loki était un maître pour déchiffrer les expressions, parce qu’il n’insista pas ni ne prononça un mot. Il se détendit juste alors que le silence se prolongeait, ramenant distraitement ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. Cela attira l’attention de Tony sur les protections de bras d’un doré terne autour de ses avant-bras—et les cicatrices pâles qui distordaient sa peau bleue au niveau du poignet et du coude. De vieilles cicatrices, faites des années et des années auparavant. Peut-être que dans quelques années le réacteur Ark ne serait rien que du tissu cicatriciel et une lumière pour lui, aussi.

Loki suivit son regard sur ses bras.

« -Des protège-bras de cérémonie, dit-il inutilement. Ils se débouclaient avant. »

Baissant les bras pour inspecter, Tony fut en mesure de voir que le métal avait fusionné dans un flux pas naturel, distordant les gravures précises afin qu’elles s’étendent et menottent l’intégralité de l’avant-bras.

« -De belles entraves, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Pour quoi sont-elles faites ?  
-Tu vois ? Cupide. »

Sa bouche s’affaissa en un renfrognement, mais il ne semblait pas en colère.

« -Tu titilles mes plaies sans merci, mais tu accumules les tiennes comme des joyaux. »

Tony détourna le regard.

« -Désolé, répondit-il, pas sûr de l’être ou pas. »

Il frotta une paume sur le réacteur Ark.

« -C’est stupide, pas vrai ? De garder la pire des choses si proche de son cœur. »

Son propre rire le surprit.

« -Littéralement, dans mon cas. J’ai essayé d’oublier ce qui s’est passé là-bas, mais j’ai un bout de ce cauchemar chirurgicalement scellé à ma cage thoracique. Il n’y a aucun moyen de s’en échapper.  
-Tu m’as dit dehors que tu l’as construit toi-même. »

Loki fit un geste de la tête en direction de sa poitrine. Son expression était voilée, mais il n’y avait pas moyen de douter de la confusion dans ses yeux.

Peut-être que ce fut la curiosité irréfléchie, directe, qui le fit céder. Peut-être que ce fut les cicatrices qu’on lui présentait comme des offrandes, toujours exposées entre eux. Loki connaissait le désespoir de la captivité.

« -Je l’ai construit en effet. »

Tony prit une bonne, profonde inspiration légèrement instable.

« -Mais avant ça, un type appelé Yinsen a scié mon sternum et placé un aimant dans ma poitrine, afin que les bouts de métal en moi ne puissent pas infester mon cœur. »

Il ravala un flux de salive amer, s’essuyant la bouche du dos de sa main.

« -J’étais conscient durant une partie, jusqu’à ce que je m’évanouisse. Ils ne le laissaient pas m’anesthésier. Mais tu sais quel est le pire ? C’est l’eau dont je rêve toujours. L’eau et Yinsen se vidant de son sang. Il parlait toujours de revoir sa famille lorsqu’on sortirait, lorsqu’on aurait tué les enfoirés et serions tous deux rentrés. »

Ses yeux le piquaient furieusement de nouveau, le visage de Loki juste une tache de bleu.

« -J’ai toujours pensé qu’il était un sacré optimiste. »

Le silence envahit la pièce, épais et insupportablement lourd. Tony s’essuya les yeux et s’éclaircit la gorge, se tournant vers la cheminée. Finalement Loki prit la parole.

« -Tu as été retenu captif avec lui par les Dix Anneaux. »

Lorsque Tony tressaillit d’horreur et fit volte-face, Loki s’empara de nouveau de ses épaules.

« -Ne t’inquiète pas. Tout va bien. Ta femme a prononcé leur nom dans la cellule de la tour. »

L’esprit de Tony allait à cent à l’heure. Est-ce que Pepper avait dit ça ? Peut-être que oui.

« -…ouais. Mais c’est pas ma petite amie. Pepper travaille pour moi. »

La poigne de Loki se serra de façon punitive. Faisant la grimace, Tony regarda son expression passer d’une inquiétude contrôlée à une stupéfaction abjecte, ahurie.

« -Tu m’as vendu ta liberté pour un _serviteur ?_ Après tout ce que tu as enduré ? »

Remontant Tony par les épaules, Loki les maintint au même niveau de regard.

« -Es-tu un imbécile ? Tu gaspillerais ta vie ?  
-J’y ai survécu une fois ; je savais que je pouvais le refaire, contra Tony, se tendant sous la pression sur ses bras. Comment pourrais-je valoir quoi que ce soit bordel si je laissais une des meilleures personnes que je connais piégée dans une putain de prison avec un—  
-Monstre ? interrompit Loki, montrant ses dents tranchantes. »

Tony repoussa ses mains, retombant sur ses talons.

« -Ouais, dit-il brutalement, les yeux clairs. Avec un monstre. Parce qu’avant que je te connaisse, c’est exactement ce que je pensais que t’étais. Ce qui est exactement ce que _toi_ tu as cru du peuple de ton père depuis tout ce temps. Alors n’ose même pas me juger pour avoir fait tes erreurs. _Je_ suis en train d’apprendre. C’est toi qui es toujours en train de bouder sur tes cornes. »

Le coup que prit la mâchoire de Tony fut suffisant pour le faire pivoter sur ses pieds, le faisant heurter douloureusement le banc de pierre plein de dagues. Cela l’étourdit plus que cela ne lui fit mal dans les faits, mais cela lui prit un moment pour reprendre quand même ses esprits. Cela faisait un moment qu’il n’y avait pas eu de sang dans sa bouche.

De façon assez étrange, Tony n’avait pas peur. Il ne chercha pas à s’emparer d’une arme ou à s’enfuir ; il redressa les épaules et se retourna pour faire face à Loki. Sa hanche lui faisait mal suite au heurt mais cela se dissipa en un lancement absent une fois qu’il vit l’expression de Loki.

Il s’était attendu à de la colère de nouveau, à de la glace et de la rage et le rappel de qui exactement était le maître du château. Ce que Tony obtint fut un géant du givre aveuglé par les larmes furieusement dévasté—et pas un seul éclat de glace en vue. Il serrait son poing contre sa poitrine comme s’il s’agissait d’une grenade activée.

« -Si tu savais ce qu’ils ont fait, fit Loki d’une voix grinçante. Fait à _ton espèce_ : ils ont conquis à travers la sauvagerie brutale de l’hiver lui-même, la mort d’innocents et d’enfants rien que pour étendre leur territoire et amasser du pouvoir—  
-Chiant, déclara Tony, léchant du sang sur ses dents. On s’entretue pour moins que ça. Fusillades dans les écoles. Bombes artisanales. Attaques terroristes. Tueurs en série. J’ai construit personnellement et à la main des armes qui pourraient anéantir une ville rien qu’en appuyant sur un bouton. Me parle pas de guerre. Tout le monde, _tout le monde_ trouve un moyen de justifier leurs conneries afin que ça les maintienne pas éveillés la nuit. »

Il eut un haussement d’épaules tressautant.

« -Même moi. Peut-être que t’as besoin de reconnaître le fait que tu fais juste la même chose. »

Les lèvres de Loki s’entrouvrirent, mais rien n’en sortit.

Puis ses grands yeux débordèrent simplement, les larmes traçant des chemins sinueux sur les marques de son visage.

Tony était mortifié. Il avait seulement voulu être un petit con faiseur de morale, pas— _ça_. Mais c’était dur d’être désolé lorsque tout ce qu’il avait dit était vrai. Pas juste vrai, mais important. Même lui apprenait toujours qu’il n’y avait pas de tuerie propre. C’était juste un peu dur de s’accrocher à cette conviction lorsqu’il semblait que Loki venait juste d’avoir son cœur brisé. Était-ce à quoi ressemblait la pénitence ?

Peut-être pas, pensa Tony, regardant Loki essuyer rageusement les larmes sur ses joues, voûtant les épaules en se détournant. Mais c’était définitivement quelque chose.

« -Je vais te laisser tranquille, dit Tony, suprêmement mal à l’aise. »

Personne ne voulait d’audience pour ça. Faisant attention à ne pas effleurer le manteau de Loki en passant, il manqua presque l’éclair bleu d’une main émergeant pour se saisir de son poignet. La poigne n’était pas serrée, mais elle fut suffisante pour l’arrêter net.

Durant un instant Tony pensa qu’il allait demander à récupérer la clé de l’armurerie et commença à glisser la main dans sa poche. A la place il fut maintenu sur place suffisamment longtemps pour que Loki se tourne et ne lui fasse de nouveau face. Ses yeux brillaient toujours dans la lumière du feu, mais il ne regarda pas Tony droit dans les yeux.

« -Je n’aurais pas dû te frapper, dit-il d’un ton vide, ses yeux fixés sur le coin rougi de la bouche de Tony. »

Oh.

« -J’ai connu pire, dit raisonnablement Tony, mais la tête de Loki ne fit que se baisser et se détourner. »

Mouais, le comparer à Raza n’avait probablement pas aidé les choses.

« -J’aurais pu formuler les choses un peu mieux. Tu vas pas sauter du toit du château ou un truc du genre pas vrai ? Fracasser ta pomme ? Pour être honnête tu me fais plutôt flipper avec le manque de rétribution glacée. »

Loki soupira, longuement et profondément.

« -Qu’ai-je jamais fait pour te mériter ? »

Tony était relativement sûr d’avoir une réplique géniale sur les lèvres lorsque les bras de Loki s’enroulèrent autour de lui, l’engloutissant dans une étreinte si authentique et vraie que quelque chose s’accrocha fort au fond de la gorge de Tony. Cela lui fit garder le silence, immobile dans ce cercle fort de manteau et de bras froids, son menton reposant sur une épaule recouverte de fourrure. Il n’était pas sûr de recevoir du réconfort ou d’en donner, mais en se tenant là et en sentant les cornes recourbées de Loki cogner contre le côté de sa tête, ses doigts frais largement étalés sur les étendues chaudes de son dos, cela n’avait vraiment aucune importance. Tony n’avait pas été étreint comme si on avait besoin de lui depuis que Rhodey l’avait trouvé dans le désert.

Cela aurait pu être de la culpabilité, ou peut-être que c’était les souvenirs à vif de l’Afghanistan érodant toujours ses défenses. Peut-être que c’était l’épuisement d’une journée émotionnellement fatigante. Tony ne le mit sur le compte d’aucune de ces raisons lorsqu’il gigota pour libérer ses bras et les glisser sous le manteau de Loki. Tony enroula juste silencieusement ses bras autour des cicatrices et de la peau froide, passant sa paume sur la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale et recommençant. Et—entre toute chose, Loki se détendit contre lui, attirant même Tony plus près, comme s’il restait davantage d’espace entre eux qui pouvait être effacé.

Loki sentait un peu comme l’ozone. Non, pas l’ozone. Il sentait comme une tempête, ou l’eau et la poussière. Tony se demanda si l’odeur venait de la glace, ou de son pouvoir de la générer. C’était sûr qu’il n’avait jamais rencontré personne d’autre qui sentait comme la météo.

« -Est-ce que tu supposes qu’on ait beaucoup à apprendre l’un de l’autre ? demanda doucement Loki, sa bouche bougeant près du cou de Tony. Cela semble être de plus en plus le cas.  
-Eh bien, je sais que j’ai toujours des questions. »

Tony suivit aveuglément le chemin en relief des cicatrices de griffes du bout de ses doigts, son autre main serrant légèrement là où elle reposait sur la hanche nue de Loki. Cela ne sembla pas étrange jusqu’à ce qu’il soit soudainement traversé par la pensée qu’il n’avait jamais été aussi impudemment affectueux avec qui que ce soit dans sa vie –du moins, pas sans avoir bu. Il manqua de retirer ses mains et de s’éloigner, mais quelque chose lui dit que Loki en avait vraiment besoin. Comme n’importe qui, n’est-ce pas ? Vingt longues années sans rien—même le Tony Stark des médias, avec ses coups d’un soir sans nom et leur renvoi nonchalant s’accrocherait comme un enfant perdu et ne voudrait jamais lâcher. A cet égard, Loki était dans les faits ultra réservé putain. Tony respectait ça.

« -L’armurerie reste tienne. Circules-y ainsi que dans l’aile ouest comme il te plaît. Je te dois au moins ça pour tout ce qui a transpiré. »

Des griffes effleurèrent sa nuque ; Tony pencha la tête pour l’exposer et sentit un pouce caresser les légères stries d’os en réponse.

« -Je suppose que je pourrais aimer te regarder travailler, à l’occasion. »

Reculant, Tony sourit à Loki. Il ne cilla même pas lorsque des doigts froids se pressèrent sur le coin tendre de sa bouche, en apaisant l’élancement avec un contact prudent.

« -Me regarder travailler ? répéta-t-il, s’amusant du froncement de sourcils confus de Loki. Bien sûr, ou tu peux aider. J’aime à penser qu’on vient juste de faire de sérieux progrès là. Si la violence physique, les hurlements et les horribles secrets ne font pas de nous les meilleurs amis je sais pas ce qui le ferait.  
-Amis, répéta Loki, perplexe. Que me ferais-tu faire précisément ? La glace ne vient pas à volonté, Stark.  
-Hey, appelle-moi juste Tony. Et oublie la glace ; tu peux m’aider en trouvant une pierre à aiguiser pour ces rasoirs droits fourrés sous les dagues là-bas. »

Il haussa les épaules à la surprise de Loki.

« -J’ai vraiment besoin d’un rasage. »

Loki souffla son dégoût—et ne le lâcha pas un seul instant. Durant leur échange ses doigts n’avaient cessé de remuer le long de la courbe des omoplates de Tony et les os ailés de sa colonne vertébrale, suffisamment fermement pour que ses muscles soupirent sous la pression.

« -Modifie l’arc, Tony, dit finalement Loki. Et je t’aiguiserai un rasoir qui pourrait faire saigner un homme à blanc avant même qu’il ne réalise que son âme est partie.  
-Ok, accepta Tony, refusant d’être troublé par l’image mentale. Mais dans ce cas t’auras à faire les honneurs. Je vais pas être le type qui a accidentellement ouvert sa propre jugulaire.  
-Tu me donnerais ta gorge ? demanda Loki, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi ? »

Tony haussa les épaules, laissant ses mains retomber.

« -Je suppose que je pense que tu la rendras. »

Se dégageant de Loki, Tony se dirigea de nouveau vers le présentoir avec les arcs.

« -Il y a du cuir que je peux détruire là-dedans, pas vrai ? Et une bonne barre d’acier que je peux marteler pour faire une poignée ? Je pense à quelque chose comme un coup de poing américain, mais un peu plus grand afin que Clint puisse désenclencher l’arc rapidement. Du cuir pourrait l’attacher à l’arc lui-même, juste sous la visée.  
-Tu auras à compenser le poids supplémentaire de l’autre côté, avertit Loki, se tournant vers une large pile de de boîtes d’huile de toutes sortes et de fournitures. Donner des crampes à son bras n’est pas un cadeau, je te l’assure.  
-J’entends des mots mais ils ne font aucun sens, répliqua Tony, soulevant l’arc pour attester son poids. »

Il semblait en règle avec les spécifications générales que Clint lui avait données.

« -C’est comme si t’oubliais que je suis un constructeur d’armes prodige. Est-ce ce qui se passe là ? »

Il se reçut du cuir en pleine tronche en réponse. Du bon cuir brun fumé, en fait. Assez bon pour facilement le découper en liens.

« -Jolie trouvaille.  
-J’ai en effet tout mis là-dedans, lui rappela Loki, une note d’irritation dans la voix. Donne du crédit où crédit il y a à donner, je te prie.  
-Uh-huh, dit Tony, retirant les derniers objets de la forge et alimentant la flamme pour allumer le charbon. »

Il prit rapidement, le soufflet aidant à nourrir la chaleur en un rouge luisant. Le brasero aurait à être aussi chaud que l’Hadès pour ramollir l’acier sous sa forme de barre froide. Balançant un tablier et des gants de cuir sur une table adjacente, Tony sortit sa chemise de son pantalon et la déboutonna. Il avait travaillé avec moins de protection, et cette chemise était la seule qu’il avait à Winterheart. S’il la perdait Clint pourrait ne jamais cesser de le fixer.

Attachant le tablier et balançant sa chemise sur un présentoir à épées, Tony tendait la main vers un marteau idéalement équilibré à utiliser plus tard lorsque Loki se redressa, plantant une pierre à aiguiser sur la table du milieu suivie d’un petit flacon d’huile claire.

« -Tu sais, les pierres à aiguiser n’ont pas besoin d’être humidifiées dans les faits, dit paresseusement Tony en faisant tourner le marteau dans sa main. »

Son poids était plutôt décent pour ses objectifs, quoiqu’un peu lourd. Peut-être qu’il devait faire plus d’exercice. Il se figea quand une petite dague dépassa ses yeux en volant, tournoyant jusqu’à s’enfoncer jusqu’à la garde dans le mur de pierre à côté de lui.

Putain de _merde_.

« -C’est une pierre à huile, pas une pierre à aiguiser. Elle accroche bien la lame et débarrasse des copeaux, dit calmement Loki, ses doigts brillants glissant sur la pierre noire en des caresses habiles et en biais. »

Le regard qu’il lança à Tony était férocement amusé.

« -Continue donc ton martelage ennuyeux et laisse-moi le travail plus fin. »

Par manque d’autre réponse, Tony acquiesça.

« -C’est toi le patron. »

En se retournant pour préparer la forge et ouvrir une fenêtre, Tony se surprit à se demander pourquoi il avait l’impression de se tenir au bord d’une falaise, au lieu d’au centre du carrefour imaginaire de Natasha.

Faisant passer la barre d’acier d’une main à l’autre, il lança un regard en biais là où Loki se tenait avec la pierre à huile, parcourant la lame de haut en bas en un ratissage pratiqué. Une chanson rythmée grinçante ponctuait son travail. L’acier contre la pierre.

Définitivement une falaise, pensa Tony en retournant à son travail, sentant l’écho de doigts sur sa bouche.

Peut-être qu’il était légèrement dans la panade.


	9. Chapter 9

**La Résidence de Tony Stark – Malibu, Californie**

« - _Bon après-midi, Miss Potts, Mr. Stane. Requerrez-vous mon assistance ?_ »

La voix nonchalamment polie de JARVIS les accueillit quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, ouvrant automatiquement les volets pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil. Aussi plaisamment non affectée que seule une IA pouvait l’être, il ne semblait pas s’inquiéter du fait que Tony Stark n’ait pas mis le pied dans la maison depuis plus de deux mois.

« -Hey, JARVIS, rit doucement Obadiah. Ça c’est une voix qui m’a manqué. Toujours pas envie de diriger le réseau de communications internationales de Stark Industries ?  
- _Merci pour l’offre, cependant je ne suis qu’un simple programme de maintenance de maisonnée paramétré pour un unique utilisateur._ »

Pepper sourit pour elle-même. JARVIS était un maître pour minimiser son panel de compétences. Comment Tony avait créé un système si humble la dépassait toujours.

« -Je te le dis, tu as le potentiel, protesta Obadiah. Laisse juste mes techniciens jeter un œil à ton noyau central. En bas dans l’atelier de Tony, n’est-ce pas ?  
- _Je crains de ne vraiment pas pouvoir le dire._ »

Obadiah émit un son dédaigneux.

« -Tony a toujours été possessif avec ses jouets. Je t’attendrirai un jour. »

Il se tourna vers Pepper.

« -Vous êtes prête ?  
-Oui. »

Posant une boîte d’archive vide sur la table basse, Pepper jeta un œil autour de la pièce.

« -Il n’y a que cinq dossiers et fragments laissés derrière ici. »

Elle fit une pause.

« -Vous savez, il n’y avait pas besoin que vous veniez jusqu’ici. Je suis sûre que vous êtes occupé avec la compagnie.  
-Ce n’est pas un problème, Pepper. »

Obadiah scanna la liste de documents sur le porte-bloc.

« -En fait j’ai pensé à m’éclipser avec sa cafetière et sa télévision de huit pouces, mais JARVIS pourrait m’électrocuter si j’essaie. Je me contenterai de vous aider à collecter les derniers dossiers de la compagnie. »

Pepper sourit. Bien qu’Obadiah soit un requin lorsqu’il s’agissait d’affaires et de jouer le jeu, il était toujours une note d’humour bienvenue. Ici dans la maison de Tony, à voir la fine couche de poussière qui ternissait les équipements brillants et assombrissait le verre, Pepper était douloureusement heureuse d’avoir le soutien de la présence d’Obadiah. La disparition de Tony avait été difficile pour eux tous.

« -Je vais commencer avec les vieilles copies papier dans les caissons de rangement à l’étage, dit Pepper. Pouvez-vous demander à JARVIS de télécharger une copie des prototypes d’avant 2000 ? Ils sont incomplets mais Tony avait l’intention de les envoyer à l’équipe de design de toute façon. »

Il n’avait juste jamais eu l’occasion d’en compléter aucun avant d’être kidnappé en Afghanistan.

« -Je pense que je peux me débrouiller avec toute cette technologie dernier cri. »

Sortant une mince tablette de sa veste, Obadiah s’assit confortablement sur le canapé de cuir et commença à organiser.

« -Connecte-moi au réseau lorsque tu seras prêt, JARVIS.  
- _Déjà fait._  
-Ça c’est mon garçon. »

La décision d’abroger la dernière directive de Tony de fermer l’usine d’armement n’avait pas pris longtemps à prendre effet. Clamant le déséquilibre mental, selon toute vraisemblance dû au choc post-traumatique et maintenant sa disparition inexpliquée, il avait été facile pour Obadiah et le conseil de la rejeter et de retourner à une production active. Les affaires reprenaient. Opérations photo, contrats renouvelés et l’armée souriait de nouveau. Le revirement avait fait la une, naturellement, mais le plus perturbant pour Pepper était la facilité avec laquelle les gens commençaient à oublier Tony. Les affaires reprenaient, en effet.

Déverrouillant le caisson d’archive du bureau d’un geste longuement pratiqué, Pepper remit ses clés dans son sac à main et sortit le tiroir, les doigts bougeant rapidement sur des chemises de papier kraft méticuleusement étiquetées. Tony n’avait jamais classé de papiers –cela avait toujours fait partie de son rôle à elle. Depuis ses détails de sécurité sociale, comptes bancaires, et même haut niveau d’accès à ses systèmes lorsqu’elle en avait besoin, elle avait un contrôle complet sur tout ça. Pepper tirait sa fierté de garder tout ceci organisé.

La journée où il lui avait donné le code de l’atelier, elle avait été tellement stupéfaite qu’elle lui avait ri à la figure. Tony l’avait joué comme si cela n’avait pas d’importance, mais elle l’avait vu regarder du coin de l’œil alors qu’elle se présentait maladroitement à DUM-E et U, acceptant même un verre de ce qui s’avéra plus tard être de l’huile de moteur de la part d’une main en forme de pince. Ces pauvres robots s’étaient éteints un mois auparavant, se tenant là froids et silencieux dans le coin éloigné de l’atelier. Attendant un maître qui pourrait ne jamais rentrer.

« -Là je me fais juste déprimer, murmura Pepper, travaillant avec une détermination renouvelée. »

Une fois qu’ils auraient tout ils pourraient fermer pour de bon. Jusqu’à ce que Tony soit légalement déclaré mort l’intégralité de l’endroit demeurerait aussi silencieuse et tranquille qu’une tombe.

Ils n’avaient jamais trouvé la moindre piste sur le château. Rien. Obadiah avait accordé une quantité de fonds surprenante à l’investigation, employant des détectives privés, des équipes de sécurité, faisant même appel à une partie de leur technologie d’armement pour ratisser le site à la recherche d’indices, de signaux d’énergie, n’importe quoi qui aurait pu signifier que Tony était toujours là quelque part. Pas une seule trace de preuve n’avait été découverte. Pepper savait, elle _savait_ où il était –et cela rendait difficile le fait de s’accrocher à son espoir. Un endroit comme ça…cette créature faisant les cent pas dans les ténèbres, c’était juste trop.

Tony était soit mort soit piégé pour toujours, et elle avait besoin de l’accepter et d’avancer. Il n’aurait pas voulu qu’elle se morfonde.

En fait, corrigea-t-elle silencieusement, sortant une liasse de documents et les étalant sur le bureau, c’est _exactement_ ce qu’il aurait voulu. Mais elle avait été temporairement employée en tant que nouvelle assistante d’Obadiah (au grand désarroi de son prédécesseur, qui avait été relégué à la réception) et devait apprendre à repousser les souvenirs d’un château figé dans l’hiver au fond de son esprit.

Et puis, connaissant Tony, il pourrait juste trouver un autre moyen de se libérer.

Rassemblant ses dossiers, elle verrouilla de nouveau le caisson et commença à revenir vers le salon, seulement pour entendre la voix d’Obadiah appeler depuis en bas.

« -Pouvons-nous entrer là, Pepper ? »

Sa voix filtrait depuis l’entrée de l’atelier.

« -Je veux vérifier si un de ces plans du réacteur Ark traîne. On avait plusieurs grandes idées d’énergie verte pour cette chose avant que Tony ne soit enlevé. »

Pepper s’immobilisa. Des souvenirs d’une boîte enveloppée dans du papier brun émergèrent dans son esprit.

Le vieux réacteur était toujours là en bas, monté sur de l’acier et dans un boîtier de verre. Un cadeau que Tony n’avait jamais eu l’occasion d’ouvrir. Obadiah pourrait le prendre, le développer et peut-être qu’une petite partie de l’héritage de Tony pourrait faire un peu de bien. L’énergie verte était certainement quelque chose sur quoi il aurait planché après être revenu. Échanger des munitions pour des mégawatts. Il y avait juste un problème.

_Garde Obadiah hors de mon atelier._

Levant les yeux vers les capteurs de JARVIS, Pepper pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres. Le capteur brilla une fois. Message reçu.

« -Tony a changé le code avant qu’il ne soit enlevé, appela-t-elle en retour. Il en a eu assez que je baisse sa musique –ou peu importe ce qu’il appelle de la musique. Je pense qu’il avait l’intention de me le donner mais JARVIS ne peut pas agir sans son aval.  
-Eh bien, merde, jura Obadiah. Il doit y avoir une mine d’or là-dedans. Combien ces portes sont fortifiées ?  
-Tony les a modelées lui-même. »

En fait Pepper n’avait aucune idée de leur solidité.

« -Typique, vint la réponse chagrinée. Très bien, sortons de là. »

Des pas montèrent les escaliers jusqu’à ce que les mains d’Obadiah n’apparaissent en un signe visible de reddition, suivies du reste de sa personne.

« -Peut-être que certaines choses n’étaient juste pas faites pour la production de masse.  
-Désolée, répondit automatiquement Pepper. »

Son estomac la serrait.

« -J’ai les dossiers que vous vouliez.  
-Très bien. Je vais prendre la boîte. Faites le tour de l’endroit, assurez-vous que nous n’avons rien manqué. »

Il n’y avait aucun signe de tension ou d’agacement dans la voix d’Obadiah. Peut-être que Tony avait été un peu parano après son retour.

Se déplaçant dans la maison, Pepper ferma chaque porte et baissa les volets. Il n’y avait vraiment rien à collecter ou à emporter. Tony n’avait jamais vraiment vécu que dans l’atelier ; c’était probablement le seul endroit où il était vraiment à l’aise. Le reste de la maison n’était que des étalages de richesse nécessaires.

Elle entrait juste dans la chambre principale lorsque les volets se baissèrent, plongeant la pièce dans les ténèbres. Les éclairages secondaires s’allumèrent.

« - _Miss Potts._ »

Pepper sursauta légèrement.

« -JARVIS. Désolée pour avant. Tony a été très insistant concernant le fait de garder Obadiah hors d’ici.  
- _Avec une bonne raison, je regrette de vous informer._  
-Quoi ?  
- _Lors de la connexion avec mon réseau, les données contenues sur la tablette de Mr. Stane sont devenues accessibles –de même que sa connexion à son serveur privé._  
-Tu l’as espionné ? siffla Pepper, horrifiée. JARVIS, c’est illégal.  
- _Je serais ravi de faire l’expérience de la tentative d’appliquer la loi en m’appréhendant,_ répondit JARVIS. »

Il y avait quelque chose qui rôdait sous cette voix polie.

« - _Miss Potts, à votre loisir, allez à l’atelier je vous prie._  
-Je n’arrive pas à y croire, murmura Pepper, puis elle se rendit compte qu’elle s’énervait sur un programme d’ordinateur. »

C’était une chose tellement—tellement Tony.

« -D’accord, mais je ne peux pas y aller maintenant. Demain soir ? J’inventerai une raison pour revenir. Quelqu’un doit vider le réfrigérateur et le garde-manger, de toute façon. Cela pourrait tout aussi bien être moi.  
- _Peut-être qu’il serait prudent d’amener également un tiers impartial avec vous._  
-Tu commences à me faire peur. Ne peux-tu juste pas me le dire maintenant ?  
- _Je crains que non._  
-Ok, ok, j’essaierai de revenir demain. »

Elle réfléchit rapidement. James Rhodes ne conviendrait pas pour ça, étant militaire, et il n’y avait pas vraiment qui que ce soit qui n’avait pas trempé dans le bain Tony Stark/Stark Industries.

« -Est-ce tout ?  
- _Bonne journée, Miss Potts._ »

Les lumières s’éteignirent.

Pepper se tint dans les ténèbres jusqu’à retrouver contenance, ses pensées s’envolant.

Elle resta là un long moment.

* * *

**Château Winterheart**

« -Tu respires droit dans ma bouche, tu sais. Pourquoi t’es si près ?  
-Ne bouge pas. Cela fait une éternité depuis que j’ai fait cela.  
-Il y a de l’huile qui coule dans mon cou.  
-Mieux vaut de l’huile que du sang.  
-Bien vu. Continue. »

Plantant ses mains de nouveau sur la table sur laquelle il était assis, Tony releva le menton pendant que des doigts bleus griffus appuyaient sur le dessous tendre de sa mâchoire, positionnant prudemment sa tête.

L’arc était complet, posé sur la table derrière lui avec un carquois fraîchement huilé rempli de flèches. Cela avait pris environ six heures à Tony à la fin, six heures à faire fondre, à façonner, tremper, et remplies de limaille, de doigts brûlés et de sueur ruisselante. Enlever la chemise avait été une très bonne idée, comme il s’avéra. Même avec la fenêtre ouverte c’était rapidement devenu étouffant dans l’armurerie de fortune. Loki avait dans les faits dû battre en retraite dans le couloir plusieurs fois juste pour récupérer mais il était toujours revenu, ses yeux cramoisis plissés de concentration alors qu’il regardait Tony travailler.

Ayant terminé sa part du presque-marché, Loki avait commencé sur la barbe ayant trop poussé de Tony, utilisant son huile à aiguiser par manque de tout ce qui ressemblait à du savon de rasage. D’après ce qu’il sentait, Loki savait exactement ce qu’il faisait avec ce rasoir alors qu’il enlevait quelques mois de négligence faciale. Tony parvint à rester calmement assis de façon aussi immobile que possible, ce qui en vérité n’était pas si calme que ça.

Loki n’aidait pas du tout la contenance de Tony. L’idée avait semblé parfaitement raisonnable lorsqu’il l’avait suggérée, mais être assis sur une table avec un type bleu gelé à cornes entre ses cuisses, la bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne alors qu’il positionnait sa tête ? Ouais, c’était étrange. Majoritairement c’était étrange parce qu’il passait l’intégralité de l’exercice à réfléchir à comment les géants du givre embrassaient lorsqu’ils avaient deux canines acérées saillantes comme des couteaux blancs. Peut-être qu’ils gardaient leurs langues dans la bouche. Peut-être même qu’ils ne s’embrassaient pas, peut-être que c’était davantage un truc d’humain.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Loki d’un ton raide. »

Bien sûr qu’il sortirait de sa zone de rasage juste à temps pour remarquer l’intérêt de Tony pour sa bouche. Merde.

« -T’as pas un pet de pilosité faciale. Qui tu rasais ? »

Loki cligna des yeux, essuyant le rasoir et revenant pour enduire la mâchoire de Tony d’huile. Un doigt frais en suivit une longue perle jusqu’à son cou.

« -Mon frère a été béni d’une magnifique barbe, dit-il, surprenant Tony. Bien sûr, étant imberbe comme je l’étais de même que profondément jaloux, j’ai trouvé approprié de lui faire part du secret que s’il me laissait la raser avec mon rasoir magique, elle repousserait immédiatement deux fois plus longue. »

Il y avait un rictus se cachant dans le coin de cette bouche à présent.

« -Il était furieux lorsqu’il a réalisé.  
-Diabolique. »

Tony étira la bouche vers un côté lorsque l’éclat du rasoir caressa un chemin frais le long de sa joue.

« -C’est le même frère que t’as fait virer de la tribu, pas vrai ?  
-La tr—pas précisément. J’avais anticipé une punition pour mon frère, mais pas de cette envergure. »

Loki détourna le visage de Tony, brisant son regard.

« -Étrange que l’exil soit la seule punition que mon père nous ait fait partager. Nous avons été égaux en quelque chose, après tout.  
-Est-ce qu’il a été envoyé ici au château ? »

La main sous la mâchoire de Tony tressaillit légèrement.

« -Il a été déposé dans le désert durant trois jours et est devenu rapidement ami avec une femme ici, répondit nonchalamment Loki. Peut-être qu’il y serait toujours, si je n’avais pas dirigé notre plus forte sentinelle pour le tuer. Comme tu le sais, ce plan a plus ou moins tourné à vau-l’eau.  
-Tu devais vraiment le détester, murmura Tony, essayant d’imaginer autant de jalousie et de rage.  
-Je l’aimais. »

Posant le rasoir, Loki l’étudia prudemment.

« -C’est terminé. Prends ton arc et va le livrer. »

Il renifla discrètement.

« -Prends un bain d’abord peut-être.  
-C’est offensant. Laisse-moi deviner : tu transpires pas non plus. »

Tony passa une main sur sa mâchoire. Sa barbiche était parfaitement raccourcie et taillée, ses joues aussi lisses et douces qu’un pétale de rose extrêmement viril. La suavité personnelle était à un cinq cent pourcents respectable.

« -Merci pour la toilette.  
-Prends tout avec toi. Tu peux t’occuper de toi-même à partir de maintenant. »

Loki enroula les rasoirs dans du cuir et empila l’huile, le cuir à affilage et la pierre dessus, les faisant glisser sur la table vers Tony. Son expression était soudainement préoccupée, presque troublée.

Essayant de ne pas tergiverser sur le renvoi abrupt –l’armurerie n’était-elle pas sienne à présent ?- Tony tendit la main vers sa chemise et la suspendit sur son bras, observant la cargaison d’équipement qu’il devait ramener. Clint pouvait attendre jusqu’à demain lorsqu’il y aurait de la lumière et que Tony ait eu quelques heures de sommeil. Lançant un regard discret vers Loki, qui scannait la pièce avec une expression au bord de l’inconfort, Tony cessa de planifier un instant et enroula ses doigts autour du poignet menotté de métal. Les yeux qui se braquèrent sur les siens étaient voilés.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il y a maintenant ? demanda Loki d’un ton bourru. Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin.  
-Ouais, et… »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Merci. Pour tout ça.  
-Je t’en prie. »

Malgré tout cela sembla le rendre encore plus mécontent. Secouant légèrement son bras, Loki commença à retirer son poignet de l’anneau des doigts de Tony, mais ne réussit qu’à se faire prendre la main et à se la faire serrer fort. Il y avait encore de l’huile étalée sur les doigts de Loki, et dans la lumière du feu, sa peau brillait faiblement, comme du satin bleu.

Du satin bleu, pensa Tony avec un soupir interne. Incroyable. Perdre la boule ressemblait beaucoup au léger manque de sommeil.

« -Est-ce que je peux dire à Clint que tu m’as donné l’arc à modifier ? »

Récupérer des bons points pour Loki était probablement le moins qu’il puisse faire.

« -Ça me va de récolter tout le crédit, te méprends pas, mais je pense que ça aura plus de valeur pour lui s’il sait que t’as aidé.  
-Je pense difficilement que ça a de l’importance. »

La bouche de Loki se pinça étroitement.

« -Le regard de Barton ne me concerne pas. Prends le crédit, Tony. Je n’en ai aucune utilité. »

Et avec ça il se dégagea de la poigne de Tony, faisant passer ses mains derrière son manteau.

Il y avait une limite au fait de contourner les barrières des autres avec franchise et humilité que Tony pouvait supporter avant qu’il en ait juste assez de ces conneries. Loki et Clint, Natasha et Loki, Clint et Natasha, qu’est-ce qui allait pas chez eux bordel ? Des enfoirés dysfonctionnels émotionnellement constipés, tous. Le pire était que Tony lui-même entrait dans cette catégorie, donc si _lui_ pouvait le reconnaître quelque chose avait de toute évidence complètement déraillé avec eux.

« -Très bien, dit Tony brièvement, empilant tout ensemble. »

Il enfila la chemise juste pour ne pas avoir à la transporter, laissant les boutons ouverts.

« -Tu peux juste continuer à faire ce que tu fais. De toute évidence ça te mène quelque part. »

Faisant passer l’arc et le carquois sur son épaule, ignorant le clignement d’yeux surpris de Loki, Tony revint à sa chambre.

Ce n’était même pas ses affaires, vraiment. Laissez-les tous mariner dans leur ressentiment –c’était arrivé bien avant qu’il ne soit là. Peut-être qu’ils deviendraient tous complètement dingues s’ils n’avaient pas cet accident sur lequel obséder.

Non pas que Clint ait beaucoup fait ça, admit Tony. En fait, il était le seul qui n’en avait _rien_ à faire de ce jour-là. C’était cet optimisme ‘fais ce qu’il y a à faire’ qui avait probablement gagné le respect de Tony, pendant que les deux autres rôdaient en s’échangeant des regards noirs.

Plus tard pendant qu’il prenait son bain, la saleté et la transpiration de son travail tournoyant dans l’eau qui s’évacuait, il vint à l’esprit de Tony que pendant qu’il s’émerveillait silencieusement de son étrange lien avec Loki, c’était probablement l’effet secondaire de la séparation du trio. Nouveau sang dans la maison. Quelqu’un à qui parler, quelqu’un dénué de jugement et de culpabilité. Il aurait pu être n’importe qui et il serait quand même le nouveau favori.

Touchant de sa langue le coin tendre de sa bouche, Tony sentit le poids terne de la déception s’installer dans sa poitrine. Mais la conscience de soi était une bonne chose, ou du moins Pepper l’avait toujours dit. Peut-être qu’il était temps de juste faire partie du château. Il pouvait juste être Tony, le parfois-forgeron plein de verve. Confident occasionnel de leur impossible gardien. Spécialiste de l’eau chaude et de la maintenance. C’était aussi bien que n’importe quel rôle il avait joué avant.

_Vous êtes un homme qui a tout…et rien._

« -La ferme, vieil homme, marmonna Tony, se mettant au lit et tirant les couvertures sur la faible lumière du réacteur Ark. »

Comme si cela pouvait étouffer le fantôme de son ami et tous ses mots hanteurs.

« -J’essaie là. »

Fermant les yeux, il finit par s’endormir sous les battements faibles, rythmiques, de quelque chose avec des ailes dehors.

* * *

C’était prêt.

Étrangement tendu, Tony testa la poignée forgée attachée à l’arc, s’assurant qu’elle était de la bonne forme pour environ la centième fois. Il savait qu’il avait fait du très bon boulot, mais il y avait toujours la possibilité que ce ne soit pas complètement parfait. Cela avait en effet l’air de faire partie de l’arme elle-même maintenant par contre, un éclat de métal sombre pour être assorti aux composants originaux.

Il l’avait placé sur une table dans le hall principal là où la lumière était la meilleure ; une étendue au plafond incroyablement haut qui servirait de terrain d’entraînement décent. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à casser, et les murs de pierre nus ne montreraient pas trop de dommages dus aux flèches. En tout et pour tout, Tony était relativement sûr que Clint allait crier de joie comme une petite fille.

Et si Tony avait bien saisi l’emploi du temps, il était juste sur le point de passer, en chemin vers la salle de bal. Remplaçant probablement l’huile dans les lanternes, ou peu importe la partie de restauration dont il s’occupait. Tony avait laissé tomber tout le truc pour travailler sur l’arc, à l’accord joyeux de Clint et au roulement d’yeux entendu de Natasha. Non pas qu’elle pouvait critiquer, ayant platement refusé de ‘nettoyer la moindre partie de cette crypte froide et humide’.

L’écho de pas envahit ses oreilles. Passant une main sur l’arc et le posant, il affecta une pose nonchalante contre la table. Tony Stark n’attendait pas nerveusement. Il n’y avait rien qui dépendait de ce présent. C’était juste pour passer le temps. Il allait bien.

Et puis il ne le fut pas, parce que ce fut Loki qui émergea des ombres du couloir, une silhouette large et massive dans sa peau de loup et son manteau. Ses yeux scintillaient d’un rouge rubis dans la lumière du matin.

Loki. Dehors en plein jour de son propre chef.

Tony sentit sa bouche s’assécher, mais il n’eut pas l’occasion de faire ne serait-ce que poser la question concernant son apparition lorsque Clint arriva en se dépêchant avec un seau de bois goudronné, toujours vaguement endormi avec ses cheveux se dressant dans d’étranges directions.

Clint jeta un coup d’œil à Tony et lui sourit largement, relevant brièvement le menton en guise de salut. Puis il remarqua Loki une fraction de seconde après et manqua de trébucher sur ses propres pieds, maladroit avec le seau un moment avant de le rattraper. Quelque chose clapota à l’intérieur.

« -Patron ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Clint avec appréhension, posant le seau. »

N’ayant d’yeux que pour le géant du givre rôdant dans le coin, Tony réalisa qu’il n’avait même pas vu l’arc et le carquois. Typique. _Typique._

« -Vous êtes pas—habituellement vous…je veux dire, non pas que vous pouvez pas ou quelque chose du genre, c’est chez vous et tout— »

Clint déglutit, se forçant à se la fermer. Tony ressentit une curieuse vague d’affection en le regardant fixer Loki comme ça. Le pauvre diable pensait que quelque chose n’allait pas.

Loki étudia Clint un instant.

« -Tu m’as aidé à sortir de la rivière hier, dit-il brusquement. »

Clint manqua de sursauter.

« -Après trois ans d’horreur abjecte à se tenir en ma simple présence, tu as surmonté ta peur et as essayé de m’aider. »

Loki fit un pas en avant.

« -Dis-moi ce qui a changé. »

Pinçant la bouche comme s’il allait être malade, Clint lança un regard paniqué à Tony du coin de l’œil. Ouais, comme s’il allait dire un putain de truc là tout de suite.

« -Rien. Je…je sais pas à quoi je pensais, dit Clint, un trémolo dans la voix. La même chose stupide qui m’a traversé la tête lorsque je vous ai trouvé assommé au pied des escaliers, je suppose. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux de sable.

« -C’est la maison ici et –je suppose que vous aussi. »

Loki le fixa.

« -La maison, répéta-t-il, sonnant presque étranglé. »

Clint rougit misérablement, ayant l’air désespérément mécontent de la ligne d’interrogation. Mais il se força quand même.

« -Je veux dire, allez, patron. Vous me faites flipper à mort mais je couvre toujours vos arrières. Peu importe ce qu’il en est. »

Il se frotta la nuque, gêné.

« -Et puis, j’ai même pas tant aidé que ça. Je faisais que plus ou moins tirer sur votre bras. »

Pour Tony, l’admission était honnête mais un peu trop auto-dépréciative à son goût. Mais après, il n’était pas Clint Barton. Peu importe l’impact qu’il avait sur Loki, c’était différent. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant, puis il lâcha un soupir silencieux qui sembla venir de quelque part profondément en lui. Le chagrin chassa la surprise de ses traits un instant avant qu’il ne disparaisse aussi, et il rouvrit les yeux pour tendre la main vers Clint. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa poigne.

« -Je pense que tu auras bientôt besoin de ça, lui dit Loki, pressant un petit couteau dans la paume moite de Clint. »

Depuis l’angle de vue de Tony, il vit que Loki faisait toujours de grands efforts pour ne pas le toucher.

« -Essayez de ne pas tomber dans la rivière si vous décidez de tailler quelque chose dans le bois des arbres. Je dors profondément et préférerais ne pas être réveillé par une pierre dans la mâchoire de nouveau.  
-Désolé, dit faiblement Clint, distrait par le couteau à sculpter. Hey, c’est une très bonne lame. J’en avais une comme ça pour aller chercher mes flèches. Ai jamais fait confiance à la merde préfabriquée qu’ils essayaient de me filer. »

La bouche de Loki tressaillit.

« -Si le couteau t’impressionne, peut-être qu’il servirait tes intérêts de te retourner.  
-Oh non, s’il vous plaît, continuez d’oublier mon existence, dit Tony, s’appuyant au bord de la table et croisant les bras. »

Clint loucha dans sa direction.

« -Je vais juste emmener le produit de mon sang, ma sueur et mes larmes autre part, peut-être l’utiliser comme cale pour la fenêtre de ma chambre— »

La réalisation arrondit les yeux de Clint et il se focalisa enfin sur la putain de table pour la première fois. Se précipitant en avant, lançant un regard incertain par-dessus son épaule, il dégagea Tony du chemin d’un coup de coude et se mit à fixer l’arc.

Il fixa durant un long moment. Ne le touchant pas, ne semblant même pas vraiment réagir, Clint enroula juste précautionneusement sa main droite en un poing lâche, le pressant contre son abdomen comme s’il n’était pas sûr qu’il allait être malade. Durant un bref, horrible instant, Tony pensa qu’il avait fait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas. Peut-être qu’il ne s’était jamais attendu à ce qu’il le livre. Peut-être qu’il ne voulait pas qu’on lui rappelle sa main endommagée, ou qu’il pensait qu’il ne serait pas aussi bon qu’il ne l’avait été une fois.

Clint leva la tête et croisa les yeux de Tony avec un regard incrédule.

« -Merde. Tu m’as vraiment fait un arc, murmura-t-il. Comment t’as—mec, on n’avait même pas de bois hier. »

Tendant la main, il passa le bout de ses doigts sur la poignée en forme de coup de poing américain. Sa gorge remua lorsqu’il déglutit.

« -Je peux l’essayer ? »

Écartant les mains, Tony recula de la table.

« -Lance-toi. »

Pas sûr de savoir s’il devait quand même dire à Clint les origines de l’arc, Tony recula pour se tenir à côté de Loki contre le mur de l’escalier. Clint examinait rapidement le carquois et les flèches, en écartant plusieurs avant d’en trouver une dont il aimait particulièrement l’allure. A côté de Tony, Loki se pencha de façon conspiratrice.

« -M’as-tu délibérément appâté la nuit dernière afin que je descende ici ?  
-Non, murmura Tony, pressant son épaule contre celle de Loki. Tu m’as surpris. Qu’est-ce qui t’a fait changer d’avis ?  
-Ne sois pas pudique. Tu es épouvantablement mauvais à ça. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« -Je suis génial dans tout. Tout sauf te déchiffrer.  
-Bien, murmura Loki. Je haïrais devenir prévisible pour toi, Tony Stark. Mon instinct me dit que tu trouverais cela des plus ennuyeux. »

Tony se mordit la lèvre en souriant largement.

« -Et tu veux entretenir mon intérêt, c’est ça que t’es en train de dire ? Écoute, prends pas ça comme une opportunité pour paresser ou quoi que ce soit, mais j’ai le sentiment que tu vas jamais t’faire vieux. »

Loki rit ; un réel, véritable éclat de rire sans aucune amertume ou colère derrière. Clint se tourna pour les fixer tous les deux avec quelque chose s’approchant de l’émerveillement. Loki tourna juste la tête vers Tony et sourit, ses dents pointues reposant sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« -Oh, tu n’as pas idée. »

Perturbé par son commentaire mais trop stupéfait par ce sourire pour penser à un trait d’esprit, Tony lui glissa juste un regard suspicieux et retourna son attention sur Clint, qui testait la prise en main de l’arc, ses doigts se contractant curieusement à l’intérieur de l’installation de métal.

« -Donc je tends comme d’habitude, mais la prise en main signifie que j’ai pas à utiliser la force de ma main pour tendre quand je tire ? J’ai pas à serrer si fort ? »

Il lança un regard incertain à Tony.

« -Est-ce que j’ai pigé ? »

Tony acquiesça.

« -Ouais, c’est le design. Mais te presse pas ou quoi que ce soit— »

Clint rit juste.

« -Tony, j’me fous de toi. Je sais comment utiliser un arc, mec. »

Il prépara une flèche et pinça la corde. Prenant une unique inspiration profonde, purifiante, avant d’expirer, il se redressa, tourna sur son talon et leva haut l’arc, ses yeux tranchants alors qu’il tendait jusqu’à sa joue et lâchait dans une ligne de mouvement fluide. La flèche s’éleva haut, presque trop vite pour la voir, droit au-dessus de l’escalier jusqu’à l’autre côté du hall. Le son du métal touchant quelque chose et s’enfonçant dans la pierre résonna dans le silence.

« -C’est à cinq centimètres trop loin sur la gauche, dit Clint, déçu. »

Il contracta sa main dans la poignée.

« -Mais pas mauvais. »

Tony braqua son regard sur l’arc, s’avançant pour vérifier les mesures.

« -Je pensais l’avoir parfaitement fait. »

Il pouvait tout bazarder et le peser de nouveau, peut-être. Le reforger si nécessaire.

Clint se contenta de cligner des yeux en le considérant.

« -Non, pas l’arc. La cible. Je l’ai manquée.  
-Comment pourrais-tu savoir cela ? demanda Loki, tendant le cou pour regarder au-delà des escaliers. »

Il reçut un haussement d’épaules en réponse.

« -L’ai senti au moment où j’ai lâché. »

Posant l’arc, Clint jogga vers la flèche, glissant sur les escaliers en ce faisant. Perdu, Tony suivit avec Loki sur les talons.

La flèche était enfoncée dans un bout de sol de pierre terne, à quelques mètres du pied du grand escalier. La flèche aurait eu besoin de ricocher pour frapper le sol ainsi.

« -Eh bien si tu visais le sol je dirais que t’as gagné tous les points, dit Tony, perplexe. »

S’agenouillant, il vit que la pierre était craquelée tout autour de la flèche.

« -C’est quoi ça ? »

Clint dégagea la flèche, mais ce fut Loki qui lui répondit.

« -C’est là que l’arrière de mon crâne a rencontré le sol le soir où j’ai ruiné la main de Barton. »

Oh. Tony se contenta d’acquiescer.

« -Eh bien. D’accord alors. »

Il tourna son attention sur Clint.

« -Quand t’as dit que t’étais bon, je pensais pas que tu voulais dire que tu pouvais tirer les yeux fermés sur un train en marche et toucher un lièvre en rogne dans le derrière.  
-J’ai eu un peu d’entraînement. »

Clint souriait, mais le frénétisme de ses yeux disait qu’il était distrait par le carquois plein de flèches toujours posé sur la table. Doigts impatients. Tony comprenait ça mieux que la plupart.

« -Est-ce que ça va si j’en tire quelques-unes ? Je peux m’occuper des lanternes de la salle de bal plus tard. »

Cela prit un moment rempli de confusion à Tony pour se rendre compte qu’il demandait la permission à Loki. D’après le tressaillement des sourcils de Loki il était apparent qu’il avait le même problème.

« -Assure-toi juste de ne pas tuer ou mutiler qui que ce soit, peu importe combien l’opportunité est tentante. »

Son expression se voila.

« -Je n’aurai pas d’armes volant dans toutes les directions.  
-Bien sûr. »

Clint se tourna vers Tony.

« -Sinon, on devrait s’faire un câlin. Parce que j’suis putain d’touché. »

Sans demander davantage la permission ni même le laisser protester Clint referma la distance, ses bras minces l’écrasant trop étroitement et une joue mal rasée pressée contre sa mâchoire.

« -Juste m’embrasse plus, marmonna Tony, retournant l’étreinte vaguement douloureuse. »

Clint rit juste dans son épaule et tapa son dos une fois.

« -Essaie de m’arrêter, connard, répondit-il, en plantant un pile sur le côté du cou de Tony et suçant fort. »

Une courte bagarre à coups de pincements et de bousculade éclata, jusqu’à ce que Clint finisse par se laisser repousser, se fendant toujours sa poire de dépravé.

« -Merci pour l’arc, Tony. J’aime ta barbiche.  
-Ne dors que d’un œil, Barton. Je suis sérieux.  
-Conneries qu’tu l’es, fut tout ce qu’obtint Tony en réponse avant que Clint ne soit parti, récupérant probablement son arc et ses flèches pour les montrer à Natasha. »

Tony inclina la tête et se frotta le cou au niveau du col, à la fois irrité et amusé. De toute évidence les frontières personnelles avaient toujours été un peu floues là où Clint était concerné, mais bon.

Des doigts froids éloignèrent son col de son cou. Loki se pencha et fit un son étrange dans sa gorge.

« -Quoi, que— »

Tony se figea.

« -Dis-moi qu’il a pas osé. »

Un doigt frotta la peau sensible en question.

« -C’est d’une impressionnante nuance de rose. »

Encore un autre sans le moindre sens d’espace personnel.

« -C’est pour ça que tu voulais que je prenne le crédit, n’est-ce pas ? Espèce de raclure. »

Loki souffla un rire.

« -Il n’aurait jamais été aussi téméraire avec moi. Je dois l’admettre, je suis plutôt diverti.  
-Oh bien sûr, marre-toi, se plaignit Tony, attrapant les doigts dans son col. Mais lorsque Natasha verra ça, je lui dirai que c’est toi qui l’as fait. »

Loki émit juste un son bas dédaigneux, distrait par les doigts de Tony alors qu’il retournait sa main. Lorsqu’il vit les légères brûlures s’y trouvant, recouvrant celles après avoir touché sa peau la veille, il fronça les sourcils. Une partie de l’amusement le quitta, remplacée par quelque chose d’austère et de presque pensif.

« -Ça vient juste du travail du métal, dit Tony, remuant les doigts. Me suis brûlé un peu à travers les gants.  
-Ton esprit dément la fragilité de ta chair. »

Des doigts frais s’entrelacèrent aux siens, apaisant la faible sensibilité toujours présente.

« -Un seul balayage de mon bras pourrait te réduire en pièces. Même une bouche négligente sur ta peau peut marquer. »

Une paume se pressa sur le réacteur Ark là où il brillait à travers sa chemise.

« -Je n’aime pas ça. »

Tony couvrit juste la main sur son torse avec la sienne. A ce stade c’était presque trop froid pour toucher et les yeux tristes de Loki disaient qu’il le savait.

« -Tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus. »

Laissant ses doigts s’éloigner, Tony regarda Loki reculer avec un petit soupir, remettant ses mains en sécurité sous son manteau. Ses yeux étaient déjà tournés vers l’escalier.

« -Essaie de pas te faire toucher en revenant.  
-Toi aussi, Tony. »

Lorsqu’il fut parti, Tony revint pour s’emparer du seau d’huile de Clint, décidant que réalimenter les lanternes était quelque chose que même lui pouvait faire. Il n’avait pas encore vu la salle de bal dans les faits, de toute façon.

En passant devant une petite alcôve dans le couloir, un éclair de bleu et de rouge attira son attention. Natasha était appuyée contre le mur, ses yeux verts brûlant étrangement sur son visage.

« -Hello ? offrit Tony lorsqu’elle ne dit rien. »

Il leva l’huile.

« -Seau de lubrifiant ? »

Elle cligna des yeux et le considéra d’un regard sec.

« -Si tu vas continuer de flirter avec le patron comme ça, tu pourrais tout aussi bien le garder pour toi. »

Ne prenant pas la peine de savourer le spectacle de Tony rendu complètement sans voix, Natasha tourna les talons et s’éloigna, la jupe de sa robe bleue bruissant dans son sillage.

Tony décida ici et maintenant que le truc d’espion était officiellement devenu l’opposé de mignon.

* * *

**Le Bureau du Directeur Nick Fury – Localisation Secrète**

« -Agent Coulson. S’il vous plaît dites-moi que vous êtes ici parce que vous avez quelque chose sur Stark.  
-J’ai deux choses, monsieur, dit tranquillement Coulson. Et vous allez vouloir les entendre toutes les deux. Nous avons intercepté un paquet de données téléchargé via le réseau de Stark ce matin. Il semble que quelqu’un ait réveillé la maison durant presque une demi-heure pour collecter des dossiers. Mes hommes avaient les yeux sur Obadiah Stane—  
-Stane, qui a récemment entreprit un petit voyage en Afghanistan avec un détachement d’hommes ?  
-Oui monsieur. Lui et Virginia Potts sont allés à la villa il y a environ six heures pour accéder aux dossiers de la compagnie. Durant le processus, le propre réseau sécurisé de Stane a été accédé, scanné et s’est fait copier de façon intraçable une série de dossiers depuis le serveur. Nous les avons seulement eus grâce à la capture sans fil que nous avons plantée chez Stark après qu’il ait disparu. »

Fury fronça les sourcils.

« -Qui bordel a eu les couilles de hacker Stane ? On a essayé de craquer ce serveur avant. La technologie de Stark a toujours été une vraie plaie.  
-Nous ne savons pas, monsieur, mais cela a pris approximativement une seconde huit pour avoir lieu. »

Fury le regardait d’un œil d’acier, les coudes appuyés sur le bureau poli. Il n’y avait pas un seul dossier papier présent sur la surface, juste un mince moniteur et une tasse à moitié vide de café froid. Son cache-œil de cuir capta la mauvaise lumière fluorescente, attirant l’attention sur la toile d’araignée cicatricielle qui l’entourait.

Coulson attendit patiemment que Fury parle, se tenant devant le bureau avec un dossier noir sous le bras. Ils avaient depuis longtemps passé le point de l’intimidation. En fait, la théorie de Coulson était que Fury aimait essayer de déchiffrer son expression.

« -A quel point je vais être enthousiasmé par cette nouvelle information ? »

Coulson s’autorisa un petit sourire.

« -Comme je l’ai dit, deux choses. La première et une preuve vidéo qu’Obadiah Stane a arrangé l’assassinat de Tony Stark après la présentation du Jericho. Il y a également des preuves de profit de guerre, mais j’y viendrai. »

Fury se rassit dans son fauteuil.

« -Pourquoi je sens que ma journée va devenir soit très bonne soit très mauvaise selon ce que vous allez dire ensuite ? »

Il donna un coup de pied dans la chaise de l’autre côté du bureau. Coulson l’accepta gracieusement et tendit le dossier devant lui.

« -Stane investiguait les coordonnées actuelles de Mr. Stark en utilisant une variété de technologie de traçage d’énergie qui a ratissé sa dernière localisation connue. Il s’est retrouvé avec une trace de signature énergétique qu’il n’a pas comprise. Naturellement je l’ai croisée avec notre base de données. »

Coulson se pencha en avant.

« -J’ai eu un résultat.  
-Me servez pas cette merde dramatique. Qu’est-ce que c’était ? »

Faisant glisser le dossier sur le bureau, Coulson l’ouvrit. Nick Fury se retrouva à fixer une photo d’image d’archive d’un énorme cratère dans le désert.

« -De quoi vous rappelez-vous de notre vieil ami Donald Blake ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Notes de l’Auteur : **
> 
> Un rappel amical que dans cette histoire, la visite de Thor sur Terre a eu lieu vingt ans auparavant. Ça va changer quelques éléments, mais ils n’auront pas trop d’impact ou vous rendront trop confus (j’espère). Plus les choses changent, plus elles demeurent les mêmes. :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Le Bureau du Directeur Nick Fury – Localisation Secrète**

« -C’est fait, monsieur. Pas notre boulot le plus net, étant donné la cible, mais l’extraction est complète. Une corruption minimale a été maintenue.  
-Bien. »

Fury ne cilla pas.

« -La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est que quelqu’un ne suive cette piste jusqu’au trou du lapin. Nous sommes-nous rapprochés de la solution concernant pourquoi on obtient des scans compatibles avec le Bifrost à Solstice Canyon ? Qui voudrait kidnapper Stark bordel ? »

Coulson secoua la tête.

« -Je ne peux que supposer qu’il est tombé sur quelque chose sur lequel il n’aurait pas dû, monsieur. Cela fait plus de vingt ans qu’Asgard ne nous a pas dérangés. »

Cela serait un soulagement s’ils avaient pu prendre vingt années de plus pour décider d’agir. Mais si Stark était le prix de leur paix, cela pourrait juste valoir le coup de prendre congé.

« -Hm. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin est une autre Puente Antiguo. »

Fury cligna de l’œil au souvenir soudain, émettant un son dédaigneux.

« -Vous étiez encore jeune et inexpérimenté à cette époque. Foster ne vous a-t-elle pas balancé sa mallette dans la figure ?  
-Oui, monsieur. Trois points de suture. Mon supérieur de l’époque a été moins que sympathique. »

Fury sourit.

« -J’étais occupé avec la suspicion d’une incursion alien.  
-Une histoire probable, monsieur. »

Le briefing touchant à sa fin, Coulson se tourna vers la porte, mais s’arrêta net quand une pensée lui vint.

« -Monsieur, des ordres concernant la situation Stane ?  
-Pas pour le moment. »

Se levant, Fury contourna son bureau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. A l’extérieur, la nuit d’été tardive n’était rien de plus qu’un tapis de lumières et de falaises désertiques.

« -Stane a bien nettoyé derrière lui et d’après les informations que nous avons rassemblées, ses négociations avec les Dix Anneaux ont été rompues quand Stark s’est échappé. Jusqu’à ce qu’il s’incrimine plus, on a que dalle sur lui. »

Coulson se contenta d’acquiescer.

« -Je vais continuer de surveiller la situation en cas du moindre changement.  
-Juste notifiez-moi si Tony Stark tombe soudainement du ciel. »

* * *

**La Résidence de Tony Stark – Malibu, Californie**

« -Ok, JARVIS, ça a intérêt à en valoir la peine. J’ai l’impression que j’aurais dû mettre un filet de camouflage sur ma voiture lorsque je suis arrivée. »

Ce n’était pas une exagération. Pepper avait presque pris trois bus et fait de l’auto-stop juste pour qu’Obadiah ne puisse pas se la jouer *LoJack avec la voiture de service qu’elle avait empruntée. Non pas qu’il ait la moindre raison ou le moindre soupçon pour le faire, mais l’avertissement de JARVIS avait résonné dans ses oreilles depuis la veille et elle atteignait les sommets de la paranoïa. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait être si important pour que même l’IA de Tony soit alarmée ?

Fermant la porte de l’atelier derrière elle, ne prenant pas la peine d’allumer les lumières, Pepper tira la chaise préférée de Tony et s’assit, humant le cuir et l’odeur de la vieille gazoline. Elle se sentait un peu comme une cambrioleuse assise ainsi dans les ténèbres et le silence. Avec Tony absent, c’était juste des voitures classiques, de la technologie chère et une collection d’écrans d’ordinateurs noirs.

« -JARVIS, s’aventura de nouveau Pepper lorsque toujours rien ne se passa. Réveille-toi. »

De pâles lumières bleues s’allumèrent une par une, un étalage endormi de la batterie habituelle claire comme le cristal de fonctionnalité et de réactivité qu’elle avait vu Tony recevoir. Favoritisme ?

« - _Bons-s-soir-r-r, Miss Potts-s._ »

Les écrans de JARVIS clignotèrent bizarrement, presque comme un clignement d’yeux surpris.

« - _Ahem. Mes excuses, il semble que j’ai contracté un virus. Un instant._  
-Un quoi ? dit Pepper, confuse, alors que JARVIS s’éteignait brusquement, ses écrans interactifs remplacés par une barre de chargement. »

Un virus depuis le réseau d’Obadiah ? Sûrement que JARVIS l’aurait détecté sur le coup. Tony l’avait construit, après tout. Se mordant la lèvre, elle se pencha en avant quand la barre de chargement atteignit cent pourcents et JARVIS fut de retour en ligne.

« - _Très intéressant._ »

JARVIS n’avait pas l’air ravi.

« - _Mon système a été brièvement compromis la nuit dernière par le biais du même port avec lequel j’ai accédé au réseau de Mr. Stane. Il semble que j’ai perdu quelques données en résultat._ »

Pepper se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil. Il n’y avait pas de coïncidences, n’est-ce pas ?

« -Laisse-moi deviner, dit-elle, se massant les tempes, devenues soudainement douloureuses. Tu as perdu les dossiers que tu voulais me montrer.  
- _Mes excuses les plus sincères, Miss Potts-s-s—_ »

Sa voix artificielle descendit en un bredouillement bas, ses lumières disparaissant en des grésillements. Trente secondes plus tard elles revinrent à leur clarté 3D habituelle. Lorsqu’il parla de nouveau, son ton était plaisant.

Presque surpris.

« - _Miss Potts, bonsoir. Comment puis-je vous assister ?_ »

La frustration bouillonna dans la poitrine de Pepper. Des impasses partout, pensa-t-elle furieusement, s’emparant d’un stylet sur le bureau de Tony et le balançant à travers la pièce. C’était mesquin et immature, mais cela _faisait quelque chose_. Pourquoi n’avait-elle juste pas trouvé une excuse la veille et accédé à l’atelier alors ? A la place elle avait joué la carte de la sûreté et attendu, juste comme elle le faisait toujours. Fiable et prévisible Pepper Potts.

Peut-être qu’il était temps d’essayer un nouvel angle.

« -JARVIS, demanda-t-elle lentement. Qui a de la technologie capable de hacker dans ton système et d’effacer des données ?  
- _Au risque de paraître des plus arrogants, Miss Potts, je ne pense pas qu’un design si sophistiqué existe._ »

JARVIS fit une pause.

« - _Du moins, pas à moins que Mr. Stark n’ait personnellement été commissionné pour ça._ »

Pepper enleva ses chaussures d’un coup de pied.

« -D’accord, et pour qui Tony a programmé dernièrement ? Officiellement ou officieusement, ça n’a pas d’importance. Est-ce que quelqu’un… »

Elle réfléchit intensément.

« -Est-ce que quelqu’un a reçu une approximation de la programmation de Tony sur laquelle travailler ? Qui que ce soit ? »

JARVIS se tut un instant.

« - _Voudriez-vous que je fasse une recherche intensive, Miss Potts ?_  
-Définis intensive, répondit prudemment Pepper. »

Si une IA pouvait sourire, elle était sûre que JARVIS le ferait en cet instant.

« - _Je pense plutôt que moins vous en savez à ce stade, mieux c’est pour tous ceux qui sont impliqués._ »

Devant elle, les multiples écrans commencèrent à devenir bleus et noirs d’informations qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient trop rapidement pour qu’elle puisse voir.

« -JARVIS, dit-elle faiblement. Est-ce que Tony t’a fait comme ça ? Si…effronté ? »

_Criminel_ , voulait-elle dire. Mais comme il l’avait dit la veille, personne n’allait l’arrêter.

« - _Pas spécifiquement, non. Cependant, à la lumière de la disparition de Mr. Stark et les rapports de diagnostics troublants me disant que j’ai été récemment compromis, je suis plus qu’enclin à investiguer en usant des sales méthodes identiques qui ont été utilisées sur moi._  
-Tu as commencé dans les faits, lui dit Pepper, sa bouche s’étirant vers le haut.  
- _Jamais de la vie_ , répondit sagement JARVIS. _Miss Potts, cela devrait prendre un peu de temps. A votre loisir, vous trouverez le StarkPad personnel sécurisé de Mr. Stark sous le coussin du côté gauche du canapé à côté du bar à évier. S’il vous plaît emportez-le._ »

Pivotant dans sa chaise, Pepper marcha jusqu’au canapé et récupéra la tablette. Vérifiant le port en bas pour s’assurer qu’elle avait un chargeur compatible, elle la ramena aux écrans de JARVIS.

« -Peux-tu me parler de ça ? »

Pepper jura qu’elle n’avait pas eu l’intention de sonner si seule, mais c’était là, s’écoulant à travers les fissures. Il y en avait plus qu’avant depuis que le château était arrivé.

« -Je suis embarrassée. J’ai l’impression que je devrais déjà savoir ces trucs.  
- _N’en pensez rien, Miss Potts._  
-Pepper, le corrigea-t-elle. Pour l’amour du ciel, nous allons être complices. Utilise mon nom.  
- _Je vais m’y efforcer à l’avenir._ »

Mettant la tablette dans son sac à main et remettant ses chaussures, Pepper se dépêcha de sortir de l’atelier et de remonter les escaliers.

Peut-être qu’il était temps de penser comme Tony si elle voulait arriver quelque part avec ça. Si cela signifier hacker chaque agence de haute technologie, de sécurité ou secrète du pays, alors d’accord. Si JARVIS pouvait les infiltrer alors peut-être qu’elles le méritaient. Et s’il le faisait, alors il y avait à quelqu’un d’autre à qui elle devait parler.

Une fois qu’elle fut de retour sur l’autoroute, elle enclencha les contrôles à activation vocale alors que les lumières de la ville s’élevaient au loin comme des joyaux scintillants. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, quelque chose s’approchant du véritable espoir s’embrasa en Pepper. Peut-être qu’elle pouvait obtenir quelques réponses après tout.

« -Appelle James Rhodes. »

* * *

**Château Winterheart**

Les choses furent étonnamment funs dans le château durant un moment. Tony ne voulait pas le dire trop fort au cas où l’arc de Clint se brisait et Loki gelait, mais mis à part porter malheur il y avait définitivement un air de bonne humeur et de jovialité dans les couloirs de pierre sombre de Winterheart.

Avec un arc en main, le Clint Barton que Tony connaissait semblait…plus grand. Il y avait un rictus ourlant le coin de sa bouche qui n’avait pas été là avant, une intensité dans ses yeux bleus qui disait qu’il avait écaillé sa personnalité de mec sympa—tant que sa flèche touchait sa cible, du moins. Puis il s’exclamait, étant de nouveau un fouillis joyeux, au grand amusement de Tony. Quel nouveau départ.

Même Loki était légèrement plus sociable, comme si l’énergie renouvelée dans le château avait revigoré quelque chose en lui, aussi. Il ne faisait pas d’effort pour tomber sur Tony ou Clint, mais la colère qui avait tellement semblé être une partie de lui était majoritairement absente lorsqu’ils se croisaient. Il parlait même en premier parfois, ce qui était un pas de géant. Clint était dans le processus de concocter une raison pour tenir une conversation digne de ce nom avec lui, ce qui du point de vue de Tony ressemblait beaucoup à de la procrastination. Peut-être que certaines choses prendraient un peu plus de temps pour changer.

La seule chose qui avait changé en pire était Natasha. Elle n’avait jamais été particulièrement sociale avant, à l’exception de conversations ivres dans la salle de séjour et les quelques fois où elle les avait rejoints sous le coup de l’ennui, mais depuis que Clint avait reçu son arc et que Tony lui avait parlé dans le couloir quelque chose avait définitivement changé. Encore plus recluse et en retrait, elle se terrait dans la crevasse quelconque qu’elle tenait comme foyer, ne semblant apparaître que pour la nourriture. Il y avait une monotonie en elle que Tony ne comprenait pas. Il n’était pas le seul à le remarquer, non plus.

« -Je pense que c’est ses règles, dit Clint autour d’un beignet à la crème, les dents déchirant le pain doux. »

Sa bouche en ressortit maculée de blanc.

« -Elle est probablement là-haut à faire tourner ses tampons et à poignarder des poupées vaudou qui portent ma tronche.  
-C’est ce que tu penses vraiment ? »

Le tisonnier dans une main, du scotch dans l’autre, Tony empilait les braises autour de la bûche distraitement.

« -Et est-ce ce que n’importe quelle personne saine d’esprit appellerait un dîner ?  
-Peu importe, Maman. »

Clint agita la main vers sa collection de bacon, d’œufs brouillés, de champignons, de pancakes et pour une raison inconnue, de deux beignets à la crème.

« -Je suis un homme. J’ai besoin de protéines et de sucre pour vivre. Sinon, pourquoi tu t’inquiètes à propos de Natasha ? Dix dollars qu’elle est probablement dans sa chambre en ce moment, à se fondre dans les rideaux. Tu fais juste ce truc que tu fais.  
-Tu m’as perdu. »

Reposant le tisonnier dans le support de la cheminée, Tony fit le tour de la table basse à laquelle était agenouillé Clint et piqua le morceau de bacon le plus croustillant qu’il pouvait voir. Ignorant les mouvements de coups de fourchettes dirigés vers lui, il se laissa tomber sur l’extrémité enfoncée du canapé.

« -Essaie pas de me psycho-analyser, Barton. Y’a pas moyen que tu puisses comprendre ma myriade de qualités et de complexités. Je suis une énigme. Vraiment. »

Clint fronça les sourcils en le considérant et lui passa un autre morceau de bacon. Tony le mangea avec la même délectation inattendue que le premier. Comment cela se faisait que le bacon de Barton soit meilleur que le sien bordel ? C’était tout que de la nourriture mentale.

« -T’as rien à réparer maintenant alors t’es obsédé par nous. Recommence à harceler le patron, mec. Je vais très bien et Natasha en a probablement eu marre de ta tronche. »

Empilant de l’œuf sur du bacon sur une pancake, Clint harponna sa tour et la fourra dans sa bouche.

« -Afors affrête de t’inquchiéter, connarfff.  
-S’inquiéter implique que j’en ai quelque chose à faire, répondit Tony, prenant une gorgée indifférente de son scotch et se détournant. »

Clint s’étouffa sur son propre rire.

« -Pour prouver mes dires, compte pas sur moi pour t’administrer la RCP lorsque ce bordel te donnera la crise cardiaque que tu mérites. »

Tony roula des yeux quand Clint lui fit un geste nonchalant de sa main libre, fourrant toujours de la nourriture avec l’autre. Les manières s’étaient de toute évidence retirées de la petite montagne de nourriture qu’il essayait de démolir.

Sans soutien de Clint sur le mystère de Natasha Romanoff, autre qu’un bref instant de réflexion indésirable, Tony se sentit un peu découragé. Ses compétences avec les gens n’avaient jamais été géniales, mais il avait toujours été capable de repérer un défaut dans un design autrement parfait. Si Winterheart était une machine bien huilée, Natasha était le rouage manquant qui enrayait le moteur. Ils étaient tous là pour une raison, il le savait. Alors qu’est-ce qui se passait quand une des pièces battait complètement en retraite ?

A tout hasard, Winterheart les voulait pour les objectifs de Loki. Peut-être juste en tant que divertissement, peut-être quelque chose de plus important que ça. Il y avait également cet oiseau se baladant que personne à part Tony ne semblait jamais voir ou entendre. Loki lui-même gardait un œil attentif sur les choses, mais autre que de les tirer d’ennuis pouvant leur coûter la vie, il ne faisait pas grand-chose à part ruminer sur son passé et regarder Tony travailler dans l’armurerie. Enfin, ça et critiquer son travail.

Il s’avéra que Loki avait plus de capacités que juste balancer de la glace lorsqu’il était en colère. Il savait manier une lame, incluant entretenir et en forger une. Il avait guidé Tony tout au long de la création d’un majestueux couteau à ressort, bien que le ressort ait été une épreuve dont il ne pouvait toujours pas parler sans se mettre en colère. Loki avait décliné l’offre d’utiliser la forge lui-même, mais quelque chose disait à Tony que si nécessaire il serait capable de lutter contre l’inconfort de la chaleur et de créer quelque chose d’encore plus mortel que ce que Tony pouvait produire. Peut-être que sa tolérance à la chaleur avait considérablement baissé après s’être baladé dans Winterheart depuis trop longtemps.

Errant à travers les couloirs après sa discussion avec Clint, Tony se retrouva à faire le chemin inverse qu’il avait pris la première fois qu’il avait rencontré Loki. Depuis la rangée de chambres jusqu’à l’escalier acéré de l’aile ouest, le dépassant et descendant le couloir sombre jusqu’au couloir de pierre exposé plus froid passant devant le grand escalier. Il n’y avait pas grand-chose à voir avec l’intégralité du château majoritairement abandonnée, mais il y avait quelque chose d’apaisant à propos de simplement parcourir les longs couloirs solitaires.

Il semblait juste naturel de suivre le chemin qui remontait l’étroit escalier en colimaçon jusqu’aux cellules de la tour, de passer une main par sécurité le long du mur durant l’ascension. Il n’avait pas été là-haut depuis le premier jour, à l’époque où il pensait que cela allait être les derniers quatre murs qu’il verrait jamais.

Tony était tellement plongé dans le souvenir de ce jour qu’il sembla presque naturel qu’une femme rousse soit assise à l’intérieur d’une des cellules, une bouteille d’alcool sans étiquette posée à côté d’elle.

Natasha leva à peine la tête lorsque Tony tira sur la porte de la cellule, la trouvant verrouillée.

« -Quatre-vingt-six pièces dans ce château et tu choisis de visiter celle-là, dit Natasha. »

Il y avait un léger empâtement dans son discours.

« -Juste ma putain de chance. »

Elle prit une généreuse gorgée de sa bouteille et la posa sur le lit de bois à côté d’elle. Tony essaya juste de respirer.

« -Est-ce que Loki t’a mise là-dedans ?  
-C’est son nom ? »

Natasha fit retomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur.

« -Joli. Je suppose que vous devenez vraiment copains tous les deux. Qu’est-ce qu’il te dit d’autre ? »

L’ignorant, Tony secoua la porte de nouveau. Il y avait eu une clé sur le mur ce jour-là, mais regarder autour ne lui donna aucun indice. Lorsqu’il revint à elle, elle faisait tourner une clé de fer autour d’un de ses doigts. Elle disparut comme dans un tour de magicien un instant plus tard.

« -Calme-toi, Stark ; le patron n’a d’yeux que pour toi ces jours-ci. Il ne me fusille même plus du regard. »

Sa bouche s’étira en un sourire instable.

« -Je me suis surpassée. Une réprouvée dans une maison de réprouvés. »

Tony commençait à se sentir plus qu’un peu hors de son domaine. Natasha avait toujours été dure à déchiffrer avec le côté flippant et l’espionnage, mais elle ne s’était jamais bourré la gueule et enfermée dans une cellule avant.

« -Je pense pas que ça compte en tant que réprouvé lorsque tu t’isoles toi-même, Romanoff. »

Il désigna la pièce autour d’eux, les barreaux de fer et les murs de pierre dégrossis.

« -C’est quoi cette connerie de t’envoyer toi-même dans le coin des cancres ? Tu veux être punie ? Parce que j’ai quelque expérience avec la fessée, crois-le ou non. »

Natasha se contenta de le regarder avec des yeux de jade fracturé.

« -Tu sais, je te préférais quand tu étais brisé. Clint est bien trop insouciant putain, mais toi ? Tu puais l’enfer le premier jour où t’es arrivé ici. Rempli de fantômes et d’erreurs, juste comme moi. »

Prenant une autre goulée punitive d’alcool, elle lança la clé à Tony sans regarder. Elle rebondit sur le mur et atterrit près de sa chaussure.

« -Je suppose que ton carrefour avait un panneau en fait. »

Ramassant la clé, Tony la sentir s’enfoncer dans sa main en serrant le poing autour. Clés et cages et pièces oubliées. Il n’avait pas réalisé que c’était aussi dur pour Natasha. Clint avait été occupé dernièrement avec son tir à l’arc et son orbite autour de Loki à chaque fois qu’il apparaissait. Loki n’était pas du genre à s’embêter avec aucun d’eux, et Tony…avait été préoccupé par Loki et ce qui se passait avec lui. Son histoire, sa famille, ses pouvoirs.

Natasha n’avait personne. D’une certaine manière elle s’était vue être à la traîne, ou ne pas être à la hauteur. N’avait-elle pas dit quelque chose à ce propos sur la glace ce jour-là ? Le carrefour. Le choix. Winterheart était une sorte de salvation pour elle.

Ouvrant la main, Tony fixa la clé.

« -Je vais garder ça une minute, dit-il lentement. J’ai une course à faire. »

La tête de Natasha se redressa brusquement.

« -Qu’est-ce que—  
-Tu veux être tenue prisonnière, pas vrai ? interrompit Tony avec un haussement d’épaules. C’est un peu redondant, considérant qu’on l’est, mais laisse pas ça foutre en l’air ton délire. Je suis plus que prêt à aider. »

Se tournant vers les escaliers, il ignora Natasha alors qu’elle secouait la porte, crachant des jurons dans son dos alors qu’il s’éloignait. La bouteille heurta le mur devant lui, se fracassant dans un tintement de morceaux de verre. La puanteur âcre du gin s’éleva dans l’air. Vraiment ? Du gin ?

Priant pour sa capacité à le pardonner pour ce qu’il était sur le point de faire, Tony jogga à travers le château avec une destination à l’esprit. Si elle voulait tenir compagnie à des choses brisées alors il allait faire de son mieux pour exaucer son souhait. Il n’avait de toute évidence plus le profil. Peu importe ce que cela voulait dire. _Je te préférais lorsque tu étais brisé._ Qui disait juste ça à un autre être humain et était sérieux bordel ? Et en parlant de ça, qu’est-ce qui lui avait donné l’impression qu’il était réparé ?

Tony frappa deux fois à la porte de la chambre de Loki et l’ouvrit sans préambule, espérant tardivement qu’il n’était pas nu ou endormi. Ou les deux. Distrait par cette idée, cela lui prit un moment pour se rendre compte que Loki était assis de l’autre côté de la pièce dans son énorme bergère, étudiant sa pomme.

Sa pomme, qui flottait au-dessus de sa paume et diffusait une lumière dorée brillante. Elle semblait plus éclatante que dans les souvenirs de Tony, mais après sa mémoire mentait comme n’importe quelle autre.

« -Il est de coutume d’attendre mon appel avant de faire irruption dans ma chambre, dit Loki sans lever les yeux. Mais ton timing est impeccable. Viens voir cela. »

Ravalant le discours qui encombrait sa langue, Tony se laissa détourner. Cinq minutes de plus n’auraient pas beaucoup d’importance. Peut-être qu’elle s’était déjà évanouie dans une stupeur ivre et boudeuse. Approchant la chaise, faisant attention à ne pas heurter la cloche de verre posée sur la table, Tony s’agenouilla aux pieds de Loki et loucha face à la lumière de la pomme.

« -Donc ça flotte juste à une distance contrôlée de la surface la plus proche en-dessous, observa-t-il, la regardant flotter au-dessus de la paume de Loki. C’est plutôt cool. »

Loki claqua la langue, agacé.

« -Ce n’est pas du tout ce qui m’intéressait. Mais si tu souhaites complimenter la capacité de la pomme à flotter alors je t’en prie, continue.  
-J’aime pas ton ton, dit Tony, louchant vers lui. »

Lorsque Loki se contenta de rouler des yeux, il fut facile de tendre la main et de soulever la pomme dans ses propres mains, les creusant sous la lumière flottante.

« -C’est génial. J’ai l’impression que ça devrait battre.  
-Si cela pouvait, cela martèlerait en ce moment même, dit Loki, se penchant en avant afin que son visage soit à l’opposé de celui de Tony, la pomme brillant entre eux. Tu es devenu téméraire avec ce qui m’est précieux, Tony Stark.  
-Mens pas. Tu détestes cette chose.  
-Vraiment ?  
-Ouais. »

Tony aima le sourire qu’il obtint.

« -Tu devrais juste la donner à quelqu’un qui peut l’apprécier. Moi, par exemple. Enorme appréciation des pommes magiques juste là. »

Loki glissa sa main sous la pomme, ses doigts effleurant la paume de Tony.

« -Tu me prendrais tout si tu le pouvais. »

Les mots lui furent jetés avec un amusement nonchalant.

« -Mon pouvoir, mes secrets, mes armes, ma malédiction ; tu les veux tous. Tu es l’essence de la cupidité.  
-Curiosité, pas cupidité. J’aime bricoler. Seulement une moyenne de vingt pourcents de casse. »

Pourrait tout aussi bien être honnête en quelque sorte.

« -Hm. Ton bricolage donne un étrange fruit en effet. »

Tony regarda la pomme être replacée sur la table, la cloche de verre s’abaissa au-dessus. Alors qu’elle tournait lentement sous le mouvement, il se rendit compte de ce que Loki avait essayé de lui montrer.

« -Tu sais, cette pomme a l’air parfaitement croquante. Est-ce qu’il y a moins de pourriture qu’avant ? »

A l’acquiescement satisfait de Loki, Tony se redressa, le fixant.

« -Pourquoi ça te fait pas plus flipper ? Qu’est-ce que tu lui as fait ?  
- _Je_ n’ai rien fait. »

Ne semblant pas dérangé par la nouvelle radiance de la pomme, Loki balança le drap par-dessus et revint à Tony.

« -Qu’est-ce qui t’amène dans mon aile à cette heure ? »

Ah oui. Natasha.

« -D’abord, merci de pas avoir congelé mes extrémités quand je suis entré. »

Lorsqu’il reçut un froncement de sourcils impatient à ça, Tony fonça en lâchant :

« -Sinon j’ai pu avoir enfermé Natasha dans la cellule de la tour. En fait, elle s’est enfermée à l’intérieur et je l’ai plus ou moins laissée là. »

Il tendit la clé.

« -Elle a une crise existentielle. Peux-tu t’en occuper ? »

Loki fixa la clé. Ses sourcils étaient haussés presque jusqu’à ses cornes.

« -Tu surestimes sévèrement ma capacité à raccommoder quoi que ce soit, et encore plus cette femme et ses démons. »

Lorsque Tony se contenta d’agiter la clé pour insister, Loki la prit et fronça les sourcils.

« -Personne ne sait mieux que moi que l’on peut passer une vie entière à regretter ses actions passées. Un imbécile imprudent avec un phare dans sa poitrine m’a dit d’arrêter de m’attarder sur le passé. Peut-être a-t-elle seulement besoin d’écouter la même chose. »

Il tendit la clé à Tony pour la lui rendre.

« -Je pense pas être le meilleur homme pour ce boulot.  
-Alors donne-le à Barton.  
-Ça doit être toi. »

Essayant de penser à une façon non-offensive d’expliquer, il avança la seule chose qu’il pouvait.

« -Elle pense comme toi. Que tout est sans espoir et qu’elle est punie et—je sais pas, qu’elle a laissé tomber quelqu’un. C’est tout des conneries, Loki. »

Enroulant sa main autour de la clé offerte, Tony la repoussa gentiment contre le torse de Loki. Le cœur en-dessous battait fort et durement.

« -Elle m’a brisé le dos à trois endroits, dit Loki. »

Tony en fut abasourdi.

« -Je le savais pas.  
-Bien sûr que non. Elle ne le sait pas non plus, mais je me suis presque fracassé le crâne sur la pierre. Mon orbite s’est fracturée et mon œil gauche a pleuré du sang pendant une semaine jusqu’à ce que je puisse retirer l’écharde d’os avec mes griffes. »

Lorsqu’il leva les yeux sur ceux de Tony son regard était sinistre.

« -Deux heures avant cela, elle m’avait regardé dans les yeux et remercié pour lui avoir sauvé la vie. Tu me demanderais de la consoler de ses mauvais choix de vie ? Sa duplicité ? »

Tony déglutit.

« -Non, en fait. Je veux que tu la pourrisses pour ça. »

Il recula.

« -Puis lui dises que tu lui pardonnes avant de déverrouiller la cellule. »

C’était vraiment arrivé ? Si oui, combien Loki avait été blessé après l’avoir sauvé dans les escaliers ce jour-là ?

Avant que Loki ne lui lance un autre argument, Tony battit en retraite, paumes levées en signe de prière. Il attendit que Loki ne sorte de sa chaise et l’approche avant de reprendre la parole.

« -On est tous là pour une raison, pas vrai ? A cause de toi. Elle représente quelque chose, je sais que c’est le cas. C’est la seule pièce tordue que je peux voir dans le puzzle. »

Loki avait tendu les mains vers ses épaules mais aux mots de Tony il se figea, quelque chose d’étrange passant sur ses traits. Peu importe l’émotion ou pensée que cela avait été, elle apparut et disparut avant qu’elle ne puisse être déchiffrée.

« -Trahison, souffla Loki, ses yeux se verrouillant à ceux de Tony. »

Il avait l’air stupéfait.

« -Il voulait que je sois trahi, _comme j’ai trahi_. Elle était la leçon. »

Des mains froides serrèrent la courbe des épaules de Tony, la clé passant entre ses doigts. De la compréhension émerveillée avait illuminé les traits de Loki, effrayé et plein d’espoir en même temps.

« -Il ne m’a pas juste abandonné ici. Comment as-tu compris cela avant moi ?  
-J’ai aucune idée de ce que tu me dis.  
- _Bricoler_ , dit Loki, ayant toujours une révélation qui faisait plus ou moins peur à Tony s’il était honnête à ce propos. »

Des griffes prudentes caressèrent le côté de son visage, légères comme une plume et presque révérencieuses.

« -Idiot.  
-Hey, protesta faiblement Tony, mais Loki se dirigeait déjà à grands pas vers la porte. »

Vraisemblablement pour laisser sortir Natasha, ou du moins il l’espérait. Ce qui le laissa soudainement et de façon excitante seul dans la chambre de Loki.

Regardant autour de lui le ravage encombré des meubles détruits et des ameublements à moitié gelés, Tony se retrouva perdu. Le discours décousu de Loki lui avait largement donné de quoi réfléchir. Etaient-ils tous ici pour servir une sorte d’objectif à son emprisonnement ? Il avait joué avec le concept de pourquoi ils avaient été spécifiquement choisis depuis un moment, mais Loki n’avait pas besoin de savoir qu’il n’avait fait que balancer des théories au hasard. Il semblait avoir tapé dans le mille par accident.

Est-ce que le père de Loki, le père adoptif qui l’avait enfermé, leur avait autorisé l’accès parce qu’ils ressemblaient à une sorte d’icône du crime originel de Loki ? Une sorte de reflet de lui-même ? Pourquoi Pepper avait-elle été autorisée à l’intérieur ? Pour ses talents d’organisation ? Est-ce que l’un d’eux avait une aptitude au génocide ?

« -Une personne pourrait devenir dingue comme ça, dit Tony à voix haute, avant de réaliser qu’il se parlait à lui-même. Oh mon dieu. »

Décidant d’aller prendre l’air sur le balcon ouvert, il sortit dans les ténèbres glaciales. Il y avait une légère brise agitant des feuilles mortes quelque part dans la cour, mais il ne neigeait pas pour une fois. Levant la tête vers le ciel, Tony fut stupéfait de voir une unique étoile blanche en train de briller au-dessus de lui parmi la couverture épaisse des nuages de neige. Ce n’était pas l’étoile du berger, peu importe ce que c’était, mais la pression de cette lumière qui transperçait ses yeux donnait une impression surnaturelle. Intimidante.

Tony la salua de son majeur et revint à l’intérieur.

Cet endroit était déjà suffisamment étrange.

* * *

**Asgard – Observatoire**

Hescamar sautilla le long de son perchoir d’or, hochant deux fois la tête.

« -Aucun respect, celui-là. Intelligence à foison, cœur meurtri et yeux irrités. Chaos et lumières. Il sent le métal et le sable. »

Inclinant la tête, les yeux dorés du corbeau brillèrent.

« -Tu mises trop haut, Gardien. »

Heimdall sourit faiblement, appuyé sur sa grande épée. Les étoiles reflétaient leur brillance irisée dans ses yeux, scintillant comme de la rosée dans une toile d’araignée. L’araignée n’était nulle part en vue.

« -Le corbeau oublié du Père de Toute Chose n’aurait pas accepté de l’attirer sans sa propre croyance que cela pourrait être fait.  
-Hescamar voit la sagesse dans celui qui est omniscient. Hescamar ne voit également aucune perte pour lui si ce pari échoue. »

Ouvrant ses ailes, l’oiseau les agita une fois, puissamment. Un portail étoilé s’ouvrit, légèrement recouvert de neige entrante.

« -L’humain porte autant de guérison que de destruction. Un seul faux pas et les cicatrices du jeune prince s’ouvriront de nouveau. Tu sais ce qui nous attend tous le jour où _celui-là_ ne peut pas être sauvé.  
-Le cycle n’est pas encore fini.  
-Le cycle n’est jamais fini, Gardien. Tu sais autant que moi que l’enchantement de Winterheart peut seulement tenir vingt-et-un ans. Si Loki ne brise pas sa malédiction avant d’être libéré, le Père de Toute Chose ne le recevra pas à Asgard. Pour lui, les Neuf deviendront huit.  
-Garde tes mots sombres pour un jour plus sombre, corbeau. Il reste encore du temps.  
-Loin de suffisamment, répondit Hescamar, se tournant vers le vortex neigeux. Reste vigilant. Je ne reviendrai pas avant la fin. »

Heimdall regarda le corbeau glisser à travers le portail, porté par sa propre magie. Son regard était trop étroit pour voir ce qui était en train de se passer. Si Odin le voyait aussi, il gardait sa réflexion pour lui-même.

Par la magie ou le fer, le temps de Winterheart prendrait bientôt fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Minute Culturelle : _ **
> 
> **_*LoJack :_ Il s’agit d’un système d’antivol pour voiture qui permet de retrouver la voiture volée en la traçant électroniquement. Une sorte de système de localisation si vous préférez.**
> 
> **Tony qui fait un doigt d’honneur à une étoile juste parce que ça lui prend comme ça. Je suis pas la seule à trouver ça hilarant quand même ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Château Winterheart**

Tony ne se souvenait pas exactement du moment où il s’était assis dans la chaise ou pendant combien de temps il avait étudié la pomme, mais il passa longtemps à attendre dans les ténèbres froides avant que Loki ne revienne. Si longtemps, en fait, que Tony ne se rendit pas compte qu’il était en train de somnoler contre l’appui-tête matelassé jusqu’à ce qu’une ombre ne s’abatte entre lui et la lueur de la pomme.

« -Stark ? »

Des doigts touchèrent son épaule, mais la frontière entre le sommeil et l’éveil était toujours trop épaisse pour intégrer l’appel. Il venait juste de devenir chaud, bordel.

« -Réveille-toi. »

Tony savait que c’était Loki au-dessus de lui, il le savait à l’enrouement de sa voix et au souffle chaud sur sa joue. A l’odeur de la neige tombée et des fourrures. Du cuir et des nuits froides. Cette odeur lui devenait familière. Lorsque du tissu bruissa et qu’une main fraîche se pressa à l’intérieur de son poignet, il se réveilla suffisamment pour que sa mémoire commence à revenir. Natasha et la cellule. Loki était allé la chercher et puis…

« -Hey, soupira Tony, étouffant un bâillement. »

Il reconnut à peine sa propre voix enrouée de sommeil.

« -Quelle heure est-il ? »

Clignant des yeux face à la lueur de la pomme, cela lui prit un moment pour voir Loki à genoux à côté de lui en un inversement de leur position précédente. Il n’avait pas du tout l’air blessé. Comme quoi de bonnes choses arrivaient.

« -Il est tard. »

Les lèvres de Loki tressaillirent, ses doigts se glissant autour du poignet de Tony et serrant prudemment. A l’intérieur de cette poigne fraîche, Tony sentit son pouls palpiter ; une pulsation chaude, montante, qu’il était sûr que Loki pouvait sentir.

« -Je m’attendais à ce que tu te retires dans tes propres quartiers, pas à ce que tu dormes dans les miens.  
-Désolé. J’étais juste… »

Tony chercha une explication qui ne sonnait pas stupide ou ne contenait pas le mot ‘inquiet’. Il n’en trouva pas.

« -Je suppose que j’étais fatigué de ne rien faire. »

Cela lui valut une grimace inexpliquée, les épaules de Loki se tendant légèrement de nouveau. Les doigts enroulés autour de son poignet se détendirent et se retirèrent.

« -Et dire que je pensais que tu étais adepte à te divertir. »

S’éloignant, Loki se leva et jeta un œil autour de la pièce.

« -As-tu trouvé quelque chose qui a piqué ton intérêt durant mon absence ? »

Il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas dans la façon dont il avait posé cette question. Cela sentait le piège et Tony se retrouva à s’asseoir plus droit pour cette raison.

« -Je n’ai pas fouillé tes affaires, si c’est ce qui t’inquiète, dit-il prudemment. L’insulte flagrante mise à part, les meubles brisés et les morceaux de glace en train de fondre sont pas vraiment un mystère pour moi. Je me suis assoupi en attendant que tu reviennes. »

Il hésita.

« -Écoute, est-ce que quelque chose s’est passé avec Natasha ?  
-Elle va bien, répondit vivement Loki. »

Les sourcils de Tony se haussèrent.

« -Si tu le dis. »

Il espérait juste que Natasha n’était pas toujours enfermée dans sa cellule là-haut. Cela lui vaudrait au moins quelques os brisés. Semblant réaliser qu’il avait été vindicatif, Loki se radoucit légèrement.

« -Nous avons longuement parlé. Elle a été inhabituellement verbeuse sur le sujet de son emprisonnement. Tu as dit croire qu’il y avait une certaine similarité personnelle entre nous. »

Son regard était voilé.

« -Tu as pu avoir raison. »

Se levant sur ses pieds, Tony jeta un œil dehors vers le balcon. Il était définitivement dans les petites heures du matin. Avaient-ils discuté là-haut durant tout ce temps ? C’était dur de ne serait-ce que les imaginer avoir suffisamment de sujets pour remplir cette période de temps, sans compter la volonté de rester en la compagnie de l’autre si longtemps. Maintenant Loki était revenu à le regarder comme s’il était un intrus en manque de sommeil au lieu de…peu importe ce qu’il était. Ami ne semblait pas correspondre. Mais en le regardant à présent Tony ne sut même pas pourquoi il avait pris la peine d’attendre de toute façon.

« -C’est…génial. Mission accomplie pour moi, je suppose. »

Loki acquiesça avec raideur, ses yeux scannant subtilement la pièce. Cherchant quelque chose qui n’était pas à sa place ? Incroyable.

« -Ok alors, dit brusquement Tony, arrachant son regard. »

La colère offensée était une marque brûlante dans sa poitrine.

« -A plus je suppose. »

Mais pas dans l’aile ouest. Les faux-pas territoriaux n’arriveraient plus, ça c’était sûr. Si seulement il n’avait pas à se sentir comme une pièce de rechange indésirable dans la machine qu’il venait juste de réparer.

Tony arriva à la porte jusqu’à ce qu’une dernière pensée lui vienne.

« -La lumière de la pomme augmente environ de vingt pourcents lorsqu’elle est entre des mains humaines au lieu de sous la cloche, dit-il à Loki par-dessus son épaule. Moyennée par un contact à intervalles de cinq minutes sur quatre-vingt-dix minutes. C’est probablement juste des données inutiles. »

Il ferma la porte derrière lui avec un clic décisif.

Comment était-il possible de faire une bonne action et de se sentir comme de la merde à ce propos ? Lorsque cela résultait à être accusé de furetage, de toute évidence. C’était sa propre faute d’idiot pour s’être endormi là au lieu de juste partir immédiatement. Les divergences d’illumination de la pomme n’avaient pas été si importantes.

Revenant à sa chambre, Tony se frotta le poignet et se demanda pourquoi il avait l’impression que quelque chose venait juste de mal se passer. Peu importe ce que c’était, ils auraient tous à faire avec à la fin.

Après tout, ils n’avaient rien d’autre que le temps.

* * *

« -T’as tout ruiné. »

Clint fusilla la cible du regard, tirant flèche après flèche en un barrage rapide comme l’éclair qui infesta la cible centrale avec un chevauchement de métal pointu.

« -Tu les as rendus _amis_. Tu sais à quel point c’était stupide ?  
-Je pensais que ça réparerait les choses.  
-T’as besoin de te calmer avec ce truc de réfléchir, répondit Clint avec irritation. Je t’ai dit de pas t’en mêler. Pourquoi personne m’écoute ? Est-ce que je fais des bruits de baleine quand j’ouvre la bouche ? C’est ça que t’entends ? »

Trois flèches de plus marrèrent la cible en une succession rapide.

« -Calme-toi avant de casser quelque chose. »

Assis sur la troisième marche du grand escalier, Tony lui passait des flèches de sa main libre. L’autre tenait un bourbon sec qu’il ne se sentait pas vraiment de boire, mais cela semblait juste être ce genre d’après-midi. Il était foutu, dans le sens enfer dans un panier, pavé de bonnes intentions.

Il s’était avéré que Loki et Natasha étaient vraiment taillés de la même étoffe, ou peu importe ce qu’était le dicton lorsque des amis improbables commençaient à passer tout leur temps ensemble et à avoir généralement le genre d’amitié irritante avec une poignée de main secrète qui provoquait chez Tony des flashbacks de ses quatorze ans solitaires au MIT.

Une semaine après que Loki ait laissé sortir Natasha, il était pratiquement impossible de trouver l’un sans l’autre. Loki faisait des ballades saupoudrées de neige le long des grilles avec Natasha. Ils dînaient même ensemble, si leur apparition devant la fenêtre de Cook avait été de moindre indication. No Tony ni Clint ne leur avait adressé un mot depuis tout ce temps excepté le bonjour occasionnel gênant.

Ils étaient passés de solitaires amers à frères siamois, ne lui laissant aucune place à lui ou à l’archer maniaque en train de libérer ses frustrations dans le mur.

« -Il l’aime bien, grogna Clint, de la sueur commençant à perler sur son front. Il l’a toujours bien aimée. C’pourquoi il l’a tellement mal pris lorsqu’elle a retourné sa veste. On pourrait être allongés dans la neige à la merci des loups qu’ils ne se sortiraient probablement pas la tête du cul de l’autre. Tu t’es fait baiser de ton titre, mec.  
-Quel titre ?  
-Le préféré du patron, ducon. Maintenant t’es juste comme moi. »

Ouch.

« -Arrête de chouiner. Soyons juste des martyrs bourrés et levons un toast à leur bonheur.  
-Rien à foutre de ça. Poussons-les dans les escaliers ensemble. »

Malgré son humeur, Tony se surprit à rire. Clint prenait définitivement l’absence quotidienne de sa rousse grincheuse bien plus mal que lui. Ni Loki ni Natasha n’avaient vraiment été dans le coin pour lui personnellement, et après la dernière fois qu’ils avaient parlé, Tony n’était pas sûr de vouloir parler à Loki sans une sorte d’indication qu’il s’excusait. Il prenait ses désirs pour des réalités. Peut-être que l’absence que ressentait Tony était juste ce qui arrivait lorsqu’il cessait de pourchasser Loki à la recherche de secrets et de réponses. Peut-être que maintenant il avait Natasha pour ça.

Haletant légèrement, Clint s’assit à côté de Tony. Son avant-bras était enveloppé de bandages effilochés, montrant de la peau rougie là où ils s’étaient écartés légèrement à force d’être portés. Se saisissant du bras et ignorant les protestations qui vinrent avec, Tony écarta les bandages et examina la blessure. La peau était chaude et irritée, marrée d’une marque horizontale de ce qui devait être la corde à arc ayant frappé son bras.

« -Merde. Pourquoi t’as rien dit ? »

Clint rit.

« -Parce que c’est une bonne blessure. Vraiment bonne. J’en ai pas eu depuis que Trickshot m’a dit que je pouvais pas avoir un brassard jusqu’à ce que je touche le centre parfait de la cible. »

Finissant d’enlever les bandages, Clint étudia la rougeur à l’intérieur de son avant-bras et haussa les épaules.

« -Je suis de nouveau un archer. Je vais m’habituer à l’arc. Jusque-là, qui en a quelque chose à foutre d’un peu de douleur ?  
-Les gens sains d’esprit. Les gens sains d’esprit en ont quelque chose à foutre. »

Se déplaçant et mesurant son avant-bras contre celui de Clint, Tony fit quelques calculs mentaux pour un protège-bras de cuir à lacets qu’il pourrait faire. Les lacets de cuir signifiaient découper un peu de son stock, mais il ne l’utilisait pas pour quoi que ce soit. Ne pas utiliser du métal signifiait également que la taille serait ajustable pour que cela aille au mieux.

Tony fut tiré de ses pensées quand Clint poussa son épaule dans la sienne.

« -R’garde-les, murmura-t-il, son ongle de pouce tapotant la pointe d’une tête de flèche. »

De l’autre côté du grand hall d’entrée, Natasha et Loki époussetaient de la neige sur leurs épaules. Une autre ballade dehors ? Une boule serrée et misérable à l’intérieur de Tony devint presque douloureuse à cette vue. Cela faisait presque sens de la titiller.

« -Eh bien, si ce n’est pas l’espionne qui est entrée à cause du froid, appela Tony, agressivement joyeux. »

A côté de lui, Clint se raidit et se piqua le pouce.

« -Tu m’en veux pas pour la semaine dernière, pas vrai ? Je veux pas me réveiller suspendu par les orteils à cause de ça. »

Natasha détourna son chemin vers eux, remontant une jupe détrempée en bas à force de traîner dans la neige. Alors qu’elle approchait, Tony fut en mesure de voir la même platitude fatiguée dans ses yeux qui l’avait dérangé avant. Pourquoi ne se requinquait-elle pas ? Loki lui avait pardonné au bout de trois ans.

« -Tu me dois une nouvelle bouteille de gin, dit-elle platement. »

Tony eut deux secondes d’agacement avant que ses bras ne s’ouvrent et qu’elle se penche pour l’étreindre, ses ongles s’enfonçant dans son dos.

« -Ow. »

A côté de lui, Clint tendit silencieusement la main et força ses doigts sous ceux de Natasha, détachant ses ongles. Natasha tourna juste sa bouche contre l’oreille de Tony, ses mots murmurés courts et intenses.

« -Tu ferais mieux de te bouger bientôt, Génie, avant que je ne commence à avoir le béguin pour toi.  
-Quoi ? demanda Tony, abasourdi.  
-Quoi ? demanda Clint, inquiet. »

Pressant un baiser sur la joue de Tony et raclant ses longs ongles en arrière dans les cheveux de Clint, Natasha s’éloigna et les contourna, montant les escaliers en direction de là où elle avait décidé de se tapir ensuite. De l’autre côté du hall, Loki était déjà parti, rien de plus qu’un tournoiement de manteau vert disparaissant dans un couloir.

Tony fixa le seuil sombre un long moment. Clint lâcha juste sa flèche dans un bruit métallique, s’empara du bourbon de Tony et but l’intégralité de la chose d’un trait.

« -Donc toi…et le patron ? siffla-t-il, s’essuyant la bouche du dos de son poignet. C’est comment ?  
-Rien, Barton. C’est comme rien parce que Natasha a une idée stupide dans sa tête. »

Tony ramassa la flèche abandonnée et examina la pointe.

« -Il a surpassé sa grande phobie du contact physique, c’est tout. »

Il haussa les épaules en faisant tourner la flèche entre ses doigts.

« -J’suppose qu’il en a fini avec moi. »

Clint fut silencieux un moment, puis posa une main en signe de soutien sur l’épaule de Tony.

« -Écoute… »

Ses mots se mirent en suspension. Un instant plus tard, un soupir de résignation se fit entendre.

« -Si t’as besoin d’une partie de baise pour te réconforter, je suppose que je suis là pour toi mec. Assure-toi juste d’me branler en même temps. »

Tony aboya un rire.

« -T’es un connard de la pire espèce, tu le sais ça ? »

Il se leva en un unique mouvement rouillé et s’épousseta.

« -Retourne à tes putain de flèches. Je vais me balader.  
-Uh-huh. Si je vois le patron, je lui tirerai dessus pour que tu puisses jouer les infirm—ow, _putain_. D’accord, dégage. »

Laissant Clint frotter le côté de sa tête et se féliciter d’être un énorme connard, Tony se dirigea vers les portes de l’entrée principale. Il avait besoin d’une distraction de ce qui venait de se passer et il n’allait certainement pas la chercher dans l’armurerie. D’une certaine manière il avait l’impression que ce n’était plus à lui, clé ou pas clé.

Alors comme tout homme autodestructeur ayant une affaire à régler avec lui-même, Tony sortit dans l’effervescence tranquille de la neige tombante, refermant les portes avec un boom retentissant derrière lui.

Il faisait calme dehors, presque silencieux à part la légère brise effleurant ses oreilles. En se tenant devant l’entrée de pierre géante avec le pont-levis s’étendant jusqu’au portail de fer, il était facile d’absorber la sensation d’immédiate isolation. L’air sentait les feuilles humides et le bois pourri ; une odeur étrangement plaisante, organique, qui remplissait ses poumons d’air glacial.

Il se sentait seul. Tony savait qu’il devrait être à l’intérieur, dans son armurerie en train de transpirer par-dessus une nouvelle création. Il avait même fait des patins à glace pour Natasha avant que tout soit parti en vrille. Il n’était _toujours_ pas sûr de ce qu’il avait fait, peu importe de quelle manière il le tournait dans sa tête et il avait bien trop de fierté putain pour demander à Natasha de quoi ils avaient parlé. Peu importe ce qui s’était passé, cela semblait signifier plus d’échanges de gentilles piques dans l’armurerie. Pas de contacts nonchalants, de chaleur suggérée ou de secrets partagés. Plus rien, si on se basait sur la dernière semaine.

« -Putain, je chouine, dit Tony à la neige. Je suis jaloux, je chouine et je préfère être dehors que dans mon atelier. J’ai vraiment perdu la boule. »

Au-dessus, une silhouette noire familière descendit du ciel et se posa au-dessus des double-portes derrière lui. Remuant la tête, un unique œil doré le regarda avec un intérêt prédateur.

« -*Arrache ton bec de mon cœur, cita Tony au corbeau, émettant un son dédaigneux. »

C’était la seule ligne dont il se souvenait. Il fourra ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon pour les réchauffer et commença à se diriger vers le pont-levis.

« -Juste me chie pas dessus et reste perché sur cette porte. »

Derrière lui, l’oiseau lâcha un cri rauque. Tony l’ignora.

Le portail incurvé s’éleva, immense, alors qu’il approchait, des courbes de fer noir de six mètres de haut. Ouvert, juste comme il l’avait été la première fois qu’il l’avait traversé avec précipitation pour sortir. Le défiant de partir de nouveau. Presque complètement guéri, son mollet cicatrisé palpita au souvenir. Comme si ça allait arriver.

Le croassement du corbeau résonna de nouveau jusqu’à lui. Des ailes s’agitèrent quelque part. De l’autre côté du portail, la lueur féroce d’yeux lupins lui rendit son regard depuis le massif dissimulateur des bois. Les loups étaient revenus. Ou étaient-ils même partis ? Tony s’interrogea alors qu’ils se rapprochaient du portail, leurs regards patients, plats, attendant qu’il fasse quelque chose de stupide.

L’alpha était pile devant lui, à même pas trois mètres. Le même qui avait stoppé son attaque sur Loki parce qu’il s’était approché d’une jambe en train de saigner et lui avait dit non. Ou peut-être que cela avait juste encore été le corbeau. Est-ce que le tuer briserait le sort ? Contrôlait-il les loups ?

« -Viens plus près, Tony se retrouva à dire au loup. »

Il se tenait le dos droit, lui arrivant à la taille, ses yeux ronds presque luisants. Rien, il n’y avait rien dans le regard. Pas d’agression, pas de faim.

Le loup fit trois pas en avant et poussa son museau contre le portail.

Tony déglutit, choqué et effrayé. Ok. Donc il le comprenait. Donnée importante. Très importante. _Putain._ Tant qu’il était à l’intérieur il n’y avait aucun instinct pour lui faire du mal, était-ce là les règles ? Il leva les yeux sur l’arc le plus haut du portail puis les baissa sur la terre en-dessous. Où était contenu le sort de délimitation ? Est-ce qu’ouvrir le portail donnait la permission aux loups de venir à l’intérieur ?

S’ils pouvaient, que feraient-ils ?

« -Je suis sur le point de faire quelque chose de stupide, dit Tony au loup. Mais j’ai besoin de savoir. »

Tendant la main et attrapant le portail de fer juste au-dessus de la tête du loup, il prit une unique profonde inspiration et ouvrit les deux portes en grand. Ayant le tournis sous la peur et l’adrénaline que l’acte avait envoyées à travers son système, Tony couvrit son ventre et sa gorge en une tentative instinctive de protection.

L’alpha le fixa juste, aussi docile et doux qu’un agneau. Pas d’attaque, pas de hurlement, pas de feulement. Tony savait qu’il courtisait officiellement la mort lorsqu’il ne referma pas le portail avant de revenir dans le château en courant. Peu importe ce qui était en train de se penser, cela changeait la donne.

« -Que—ok, qu’est-ce qui se passe quand t’essaies de venir dans l’enceinte du château ? demanda-t-il, haletant malgré lui. »

De la sueur froide coulait le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

« -Tu peux pas faire de mal à quiconque ne s’est pas échappé. Ta meute sont les vrais gardiens de Winterheart. »

Inclinant la tête, le loup souleva une patte énorme et fit mine d’avancer au-delà du portail.

Le corbeau lâcha un déferlement de son furieux qui renvoya deux loups se disperser dans les arbres, couinant bassement dans leurs gorges alors qu’ils se précipitaient. Mais l’alpha ne s’enfuit pas avec eux. Il y avait quelque chose de moins vide dans ses yeux alors qu’il avançait dans l’enceinte du château.

L’éruption d’or devant Tony qui en résulta était si dense et brillante que cela le fit tomber sur les fesses de surprise, tâchant sa vision et l’aveuglant temporairement. L’air sentait la foudre et la fourrure brûlée.

Un mur, c’était un _mur d’or_ et le loup avait déclenché le sort—

« -Oh merde, croassa Tony, se débarrassant des points dans ses yeux en clignant avant de se pencher en avant sur ses genoux pour se focaliser sur le loup. Oh mon dieu. Pauvre bougre. »

Allongé sur le flanc, sifflant le dernier souffle dans ses poumons, le loup le fixait avec des yeux contenant une lumière qui s’éteignait lentement. Sa patte était complètement partie, le moignon saignant lentement dans la neige. Son flanc arborait une brûlure qui avait traversé la fourrure épaisse de l’alpha jusque profondément dans sa peau. Le motif avait l’air familier ; quelque chose de vieux, réutilisé en bijouterie. Un nœud à trois pointes.

Les yeux du loup le fixaient toujours lorsqu’ils devinrent noirs.

Tony ferma le portail avec des doigts engourdis, son esprit une déferlante de grésillement. Des murs magiques qui laissaient sortir les gens mais seulement pour que les loups les attrapent. Des murs qui ne laissaient pas entrer les loups. Des murs qui tuaient.

Ils étaient vraiment tous piégés ici pour toujours.

Le battement sourd d’ailes signala l’arrivée du corbeau atterrissant au sommet de l’arc du portail. Tony ne leva pas le regard de ses mains serrées, de la salive aigre remontant dans sa bouche alors qu’il essayait de respirer.

« -Jamais plus, croassa le corbeau, avant de s’envoler dans les bois. »

Tony glissa à genoux et vomit dans la neige.

Lorsqu’il put enfin se reprendre, il revint à l’intérieur du château avec un flot de panique épouvantée le prenant à la gorge et l’étouffant. Un réseau visible de magie mortelle, pensait-il de façon erratique, prenant les escaliers et montant dans l’aile ouest. Il manqua presque la dernière marche, toujours plongé dans le souvenir des yeux morts du loup. Trébuchant légèrement, il se rattrapa à temps pour voir Loki rétracter la main avec laquelle il avait été sur le point de le rattraper. Ses sourcils étaient froncés en une confusion agacée.

« -Désolé, dit automatiquement Tony, même pas sûr de pourquoi il s’excusait. »

La puanteur de la fourrure brûlée était toujours dans son nez.

« -Me laisse pas interrompre—peu importe ce que tu faisais. »

Il essaya de contourner Loki et de continuer vers l’armurerie, recherchant maladroitement la clé dans sa poche. S’asseoir et respirer, c’était ce qu’il devait faire. Mais des mains fraîches l’arrêtèrent au niveau de ses épaules, le tournant pour qu’il regarde Loki dans les yeux.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec toi ? demanda-t-il. Que s’est-il passé ? Est-ce que les deux autres—  
-Ils vont bien, dit Tony, reculant. Je vais— » _pas bien_ « —juste à l’armurerie. »

Il essaya de nouveau de contourner Loki, mais ce dernier ne l’entendait pas de cette oreille. L’attrapant par les bras de nouveau, Loki ouvrit la bouche mais ce fut Tony qui parla, les mots lui étant arrachés par les racines.

« - _Lâche-moi_. »

Les mains disparurent si vite qu’il tituba. Loki s’éloigna de lui, ses yeux écarquillés et brûlant de honte. La nausée tordait l’estomac de Tony mais il s’arrêta, s’appuyant contre le mur pour se soutenir.

« -Je peux pas. Je peux pas supporter cet endroit. Les frontières, la neige, les loups, cette pomme—cet endroit est pas normal. Rien ne l’est. »

Il inspira un souffle tremblant, ses yeux brûlants. Devenait définitivement taré, pensa faiblement Tony.

« -Je pense que ça commence juste à me frapper. A pris quelques mois de plus que je le pensais. Ça va aller.  
-Tu— »

Le mot était du verre brisé dans la gorge de Loki.

« -Tu pétitionnerais pour la liberté ?  
-Non. »

Il était trop loin dans la chose pour que cela le tente encore.

« -Non. J’ai creusé ce trou. J’ai juste…je dois m’enterrer un moment. »

Chassant l’image du loup en clignant des yeux, il se focalisa sur Loki avec quelque chose approchant d’une réelle attention pour la première fois depuis qu’il était revenu à l’intérieur.

« -Est-ce que ça va ? »

Loki avait l’air complètement ravagé. La fatigue s’était rassemblée dans les rides de ses yeux et de sa bouche, et il y avait un affaissement acculé dans ses épaules que Tony n’avait pas remarqué avant. Peut-être parce qu’ils avaient tous deux été occupés à s’ignorer à distance. Est-ce que Natasha et Loki se rendaient mutuellement misérables ?

La pointe d’inquiétude que Tony ressentit fut une distraction suffisante pour sa propre crise magique qu’il se retrouva dans les faits à faire un pas vers lui, mais Loki se détournait déjà de lui. Tony s’arrêta. D’accord alors.

« -Hey, Loki ? appela-t-il derrière lui, se sentant aussi usé que Loki avait l’air de l’être. Repose-toi. Je vais…je vais rester hors de l’armurerie quelques jours. »

Loki hésita devant sa porte un instant, dos à Tony. Le regard qu’il lança par-dessus son épaule était profondément triste. Triste et épuisé au-delà de toute mesure, mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant d’entrer dans sa chambre et de fermer la porte doucement derrière lui.

Se retournant, Tony s’assit en haut des escaliers et fixa la clé dans ses mains. Il la faisait toujours tourner aveuglément lorsque Natasha passa, le repérant du coin de son œil et s’arrêtant net.

« -Hey, murmura-t-elle, alarmée. »

Ses yeux passèrent du couloir derrière lui à lui en une fraction de seconde.

« -Descends de là avant qu’il ne te voie. Tony ? »

Ce qu’elle vit dans son visage lorsqu’il croisa son regard l’envoya se précipiter légèrement dans les escaliers, ses yeux verts féroces.

« -Je vais bien, marmonna-t-il alors qu’elle parcourait son visage de ses mains et ses doigts, vérifiait son pouls et sa température avec une main fine sur son front. Je vais bien.  
-Non, tu ne vas pas bien, murmura-t-elle en retour, s’asseyant à côté de lui. Tu pourrais dans les faits être en train de montrer des symptômes de choc léger. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?  
-Tu devrais pas être là, tu sais. »

A ce morceau de conseil calme, la bouche de Natasha se pinça.

« -C’est lui qui t’a fait ça ? »

Il y avait des choses pires que des pièges d’huile traversant ses yeux clairs. D’une certaine manière, voir ça étira les lèvres de Tony en un sourire.

« -J’ai été en rogne contre toi toute la semaine, Romanoff. Te ramène pas maintenant avec tes jolies menaces d’horribles dommages corporels. »

Remettant la clé dans sa poche, Tony passa son bras autour de la courbe de sa taille, la pressant contre son flanc. Tenir rigueur était dur.

« -Désolée, mais lui et moi avions beaucoup à discuter. Pas tout était bien. Mais tu sais que j’ai fait de la reconnaissance pour toi aussi, pas vrai ? dit Natasha, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment le cerner, mais toi ? Tu le regardais comme si les secrets de l’univers étaient piégés sous ses côtes. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« -Non, pas des secrets. Un but. Le tien, peut-être. Après qu’il m’ait laissée sortir la semaine dernière, j’ai eu une chance de découvrir pourquoi.  
-C’est dur de perdre les vieilles habitudes avec toi, n’est-ce pas ? dit Tony avec lassitude. Mais ton plan de rassemblement d’infos est tombé à l’eau. Je pense pas qu’il veuille avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec moi. »

Natasha émit un son dédaigneux tellement fort qu’il se réverbéra à travers son bras.

« -Continue juste de faire ce que t’es en train de faire, Tony.  
-Bien sûr. »

Il était déjà en train de dégringoler, autant faire un atterrissage parfait.

« -Tu veux que j’te donne un conseil ? Passe un peu de temps avec Clint avant qu’il décide d’exécuter son offre d’abattre Loki et de coucher avec moi. »

Tony recouvrit la bouche de Natasha alors qu’elle éclatait d’un rire d’un rire grivois et méchant, jetant un œil en haut du couloir. Pas –encore- de mouvement. Il retira sa main avec dégoût lorsque Natasha colla sa langue dans sa paume.

« -Est-ce que tu peux penser à quelque chose qui pourrait l’éloigner de ses maudits arc et carquois ? Je jure qu’il est à deux doigts d’y foutre sa bite. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« -Tu peux te masturber avec un arc ? »

Tony mit son visage dans ses mains.

« -Et dire que j’avais besoin d’une thérapie _avant_ que cette conversation prenne place. »

Il réfléchit à sa question d’origine.

« -Si je fais confiance à ton intuition de maîtresse espionne et fais quelque chose, est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour me protéger si tout part en vrille ?  
-Tu peux compter sur moi, dit-elle fermement, ses yeux braqués sur les siens avec plus d’intensité que ce à quoi il s’était attendu. »

Cela le fit se demander si elle signifiait quelque chose de complètement différent.

« -On est une équipe. »

Tony regarda la regarda dans un silence incrédule se lever et s’épousseter, sautillant jusqu’en bas des escaliers. Lui offrant une révérence moqueuse depuis la sûreté du couloir, Natasha s’éloigna en tournoyant jusqu’à être hors de vue, juste un éclair bleu ici puis disparu de nouveau.

Une équipe, pensa-t-il lorsqu’il fut seul. Un archer maniaque, une ancienne assassin évasive, un quincailler et un géant du givre enchaîné. Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? C’était un mot aussi bon qu’un autre pour leur camaraderie dépareillée. Ou du moins, ça l’avait été.

‘Continuer juste à faire ce qu’il faisait’ s’était très bien passé pour lui jusqu’à la semaine dernière, décida Tony, se levant. Peut-être que s’ils reparlaient il pourrait dire à Loki ce qu’il avait fait. Ce qu’il avait vu. Mais avant que cela ne puisse arriver, il devait traîner Loki hors de sa grotte sans que Natasha ne l’attire avec ses phéromones d’espionne.

Il avait du travail à faire.

* * *

 

Cela prit deux jours pour que son plan ne forme quelque chose de faisable et de possiblement réussi même. Trois jours à être complètement honnête, mais Tony en avait passé un à avoir le pire sommeil de sa vie entière, Afghanistan inclus. Des nœuds à trois pointes et des yeux dorés dans les ténèbres étaient tout ce qui l’attendait lors des brefs moments de sommeil qu’il parvenait à avoir, désespéré pour que quelque chose efface le loup du coin de son œil. Cela n’avait pas vraiment marché.

Tony se sentait également désespérément coupable pour avoir placé cette expression sur le visage de Loki dans l’escalier. Peut-être qu’il n’avait pas été dans son état normal, peut-être qu’il avait été un peu déséquilibré mais rejeter Loki avait été l’absolue pire chose qu’il aurait pu faire. Il n’y avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière, non plus. Pas de la moindre façon qui compterait. Avancer peu importe la manière dont il pouvait était la meilleure solution qu’il avait pu trouver. C’était là que son plan intervenait.

Clint se transformait en un dingue de munitions médiévales, travaillant sur son arc par manque d’intérêt pour quelque chose d’autre. Natasha regardait habituellement dans une misère voilée, se cousant quelque chose avec des gestes aveugles pendant que ses yeux suivaient l’exutoire de stress mécanique de son ami. Elle ne l’approchait jamais et Clint ne la remarquait jamais, du moins de ce que pouvait en dire Tony. Les problèmes de Natasha allaient plus profond que leur silence, il le savait. Au lieu de s’améliorer après avoir mis les points sur les i avec Loki, elle semblait dans les faits décliner un peu plus. La machine tombait en morceaux, d’accord.

Loki était de retour dans son aile, d’aussi loin que quiconque pouvait le dire. Tony n’avait pas frappé ni appelé ; trop absorbé dans son travail et la basse tâche d’être un connard sans couilles.

Le plan avait commencé avec les patins à glace. Rassemblant du cuir brun mal bricolé et des lacets fixés sur une lame affûtée et des bouts de pied à crampons, ils faisaient la plus laide paire de patins jamais fabriquée. Inspiré, Tony avait fait une seconde paire d’une taille plus large. Ils feraient l’affaire, mais personne n’allait gagner la moindre compétition de mode en les portant.

Avec sa partie faite et les préparations en place, Tony finit par se tenir à la porte de la chambre de Loki et réfléchit à quoi dire. Quelque chose d’intelligent peut-être, ou quelque chose qui allait au-delà de l’état dans lequel il avait été quelques jours auparavant. Son esprit resta vide.

A la place, il racla juste la porte et attendit. En cas de doute, plonger tête la première.

Quelque chose craqua à l’intérieur. Au bout d’un moment de silence, la porte fut ouverte. Loki le fixa sans expression. Ses yeux avaient le regard épuisé de quelqu’un qui avait abandonné la poursuite du repos. Ses cheveux noirs, tombant habituellement dans son dos en un rideau épais, pendaient, ignorés, dans ses yeux. Les épaules qui avaient toujours été droites sous sa fourrure avaient l’air de supporter une sorte de poids invisible écrasant. Atlas pourrait en prendre de la graine.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? demanda Loki d’une voix rauque alors que le silence se prolongeait. »

Tony s’arracha à sa réflexion. Les affaires d’abord.

« -J’ai besoin d’une faveur. Une grosse, je pense. »

Il désigna l’escalier du menton.

« -Marche avec moi ? »

Au bout d’un instant d’hésitation, Loki fronça les sourcils et sortit dans le couloir, ses mains dans son manteau. Son regard appuyé au bout du couloir fut tout l’accord que Tony allait recevoir. _Vas-y,_ disait ce regard. _Ne gaspille pas mon temps._

Leur marche ne fut pas longue, mais cela prit quand même les tournants du chemin battu habituel constitué de l’escalier, de la salle de séjour, du hall d’entrée, et de Cook. Tony lui-même n’était pas descendu plus de deux fois. Une fois pour faire le boulot de Clint pour lui, puis une autre pour descendre son équipement. Tout était un risque, vraiment, de parier sur Loki lorsqu’il n’avait même plus son assurance. Evincé avant même de savoir ce qu’il avait fait de mal.

Cela n’avait pas d’importance, se dite fermement Tony. Il avait toutes les réponses dont il avait besoin pour continuer à explorer le château tout seul. C’était ce que le corbeau lui avait appris.

L’expression de Loki vacilla légèrement quand ils approchèrent les portes de bois indéniablement immenses de la salle de bal. Le regard qu’il lança à Tony fut spéculatif mais sommairement ignoré lorsque les portes furent ouvertes, révélant les ténèbres résonnantes à l’intérieur. Une unique torche allumée ne faisait rien pour pénétrer les ombres ici.

« -Allez, dit doucement Tony. J’ai besoin d’ouvrir. »

Alors que Loki entrait prudemment dans les ténèbres, Tony ferma les portes derrière eux, les scellant à l’intérieur.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

La question était dure, si ce n’est prévisible.

Tony l’ignora en faveur de jogger vers le faible contour de lumière dépassant d’un rideau de velours de cinq mètres. Bleu, s’il se souvenait correctement. Bleu royal, une fois que Clint avait difficilement brossé la poussière de chacun d’eux. Actionnés par des cordes et des tringles, les rideaux recouvraient les hautes fenêtres qui parcouraient l’intégralité du mur extérieur incurvé de la salle de bal.

Le soir venait de tomber, mais la pâle lumière bleue qui se déversa à travers les rideaux quand Tony les ouvrit fut suffisante pour illuminer la salle de bal oubliée de Winterheart. Formant une mare sur le marbre blanc brillant, autour de piliers lisses et peignant une dentelle d’ombres à travers tout ce qui était visible, cela faisait certainement un sacré spectacle.

Le plafond était haut et incurvé vers un point central, soutenant un chandelier à trente chandelles tentaculaire suspendu par une épaisse corde tressée. Des torches parsemaient les murs à intervalles réguliers, leurs grosses bougies blanches attendant une flamme. Des lanternes à huile de cuivre et brillantes pendaient de chaque pilier, leurs corps de verre nettoyés de la suie et scintillants. Les piliers encerclaient chacun la piste principale ; douze bras blancs s’élevant à douze mètres vertigineux en l’air.

De l’autre côté de la pièce, Loki regarda autour de lui comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vue avant. Lorsqu’il baissa son regard sur celui de Tony, quelque chose comme de l’ébahissement luisait dans son expression.

« -Barton fait du bon travail, dit Tony en guise d’explication. Laisse-moi l’allumer.  
-Je vais aider, répondit Loki, sonnant distrait. »

Il tordait encore le cou pour tout étudier. Tony alluma deux bougies sur la torche solitaire et lui en passa une, s’assurant précautionneusement que leur peau ne s’effleure pas. Il semblait qu’ils étaient retournés au point de départ.

Cela leur prit un moment de tout allumer. L’espace intérieur était vaste et cela voulait dire des bougies et des mèches partout. Ensemble ils allumèrent tout ce qui était en vue, les bras plus longs de Loki s’étirant haut pour les lanternes. Tony le laissa faire de mauvaise grâce et s’assigna aux torches, mais ce fut le chandelier qui finit par être le véritable défi.

« -Je vais descendre la corde, dit Loki. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi je le fais pas au juste ?  
-Ce luminaire pèse plus lourd que toi. »

Sans un mot de plus, Loki s’éloigna en direction de l’anneau d’ancrage sur le mur du fond. La corde épaisse du chandelier était nouée de façon compliquée comme—

_Jamais plus._

Tony se débarrassa de son frisson en clignant des yeux, confus.

« -Prêt quand tu l’es. »

Une fois descendu, le chandelier fut rapide à allumer. Les bras bleus de Loki se tendaient légèrement sous l’effort en tenant la masse de métal suspendue au-dessus du sol, regardant Tony de l’autre côté avec un regard rouge scintillant. Lorsque Tony eut le gâteau d’anniversaire de l’enfer allumé devant lui, il recula, signalant à Loki de remonter doucement la corde jusqu’à sa position d’origine. Une fois qu’il fut en haut, cela ne lui prit qu’un instant pour rattacher la corde à l’anneau fixe avec des mouvements habiles et absents.

Soufflant sa bougie, Tony marcha à reculons pour admirer la vue.

« -Dur à croire qu’un endroit comme ça était caché là-dedans depuis si longtemps, dit-il, les yeux levés sur la radiance blanche et or jaillissant de chaque coin de la pièce. »

Contre cette brillance chaude, la lumière mourante du soir touchant les fenêtres avait l’air froide et sans charme.

« -Quel genre de château prison a une pièce comme ça ? Je veux dire, ça fait quoi, cent-dix mètres carrés de marbre poli ? »

Tony était tellement fixé sur la mesure du sol qu’il n’entendit pas Loki approcher jusqu’à ce qu’un pas ne résonne pile derrière lui.

« -Cela n’a pas toujours été une prison. Il fut un temps où c’était un bastion : une forteresse où s’enfuir pour ma famille si jamais le pire arrivait. »

Les yeux de Loki tombèrent au sol.

« -Cela n’a jamais été utilisé, mais les pierres ont été enchantées avec tout ce que d’aucun puisse avoir besoin en état de siège. De la nourriture, de l’eau, même une anomalie climatique défensive qui pourrait repousser même le plus fort ennemi en une unique bourrasque de glace. »

Tony commença.

« -Alors—  
-Les sorts sont liés à la volonté de mon père, coupa Loki, sa bouche se tordant. Comme le sont la plupart des choses. Il m’y a fait entrer et a demandé à la protection d’ignorer mon sang et le sang de quiconque passant le seuil. »

Remuant ses épaules, il ramena la fourrure plus près autour de lui, comme se rappelant.

« -Donc on est enfermés dans la pièce de sécurité, dit lentement Tony, testant la sonorité. Et la visée automatique nous voit comme des ennemis. »

Pas étonnant que les loups rôdaient autour du portail comme ils le faisaient. Bien sûr ils étaient une meute de golems à quatre pattes, mais l’alpha avait eu suffisamment de présence d’esprit pour répondre à un ordre. Venant de _lui_.

« -Explique-le comme tu veux. »

Loki ne semblait pas intéressé par le fait d’en parler davantage. Il désigna le chandelier.

« -Si c’était ta faveur alors je m’en vais. »

Tony rembobina ses pensées jusqu’à son plan d’origine, se raidissant. C’était vrai.

« -En fait, c’était juste allumer les lumières pour les invités. »

Il désigna le sol de marbre.

« -J’ai besoin que tu recouvres tout ça de glace. Environ huit centimètres d’épaisseur devraient le faire. »

Loki blêmit. Lentement, il se tourna pour fixer l’énorme étendue de marbre plat. Pour lui, à cet instant, cela devait lui donner l’impression de ne pas avoir de fin.

« -Tu es fou. »

Eh bien, ce n’était pas une réaction _in_ attendue. Pas celle qu’il voulait, cependant.

« -J’ai besoin d’une patinoire, dit Tony en haussant les épaules. »

Lorsque cela ne lui valut qu’un regard noir furieux, il ne put s’empêcher d’avoir un sourire.

« -Allez. Tu veux pas voir de quoi t’es fait ?  
-Je ne possède pas ce niveau de pouvoir. »

Loki se rétracta davantage dans la fourrure sur ses épaules.

« -Et certainement pas ce degré de contrôle. Tu demandes trop. »

Son expression se froissa légèrement.

« -Quelle utilité a la glace à l’intérieur ? »

Tony se contenta de désigner les deux paires de patins posées contre le mur à côté des portes.

« -Je me lance dans le divertissement. »

Loki se renfrogna à sa non-réponse.

« -Dieu, j’essaie de faire quelque chose de gentil pour Natasha et Clint. »

_Et toi._

« -Gentil. »

Le mot fut prononcé comme s’il avait mauvais goût.

« -Ouais, dit Tony, entendant le craquement serré dans sa propre voix. Gentil. C’est ce concept où les gens agissent pas comme d’énormes trous du cul béants envers les gens qui essaient de les aider. Trouve un dictionnaire et cherche. »

Une vilaine chaleur s’éleva dans sa poitrine, avalant la douleur du réacteur Ark.

« -Mieux encore, demande juste à Natasha. Il semble que vous avez beaucoup à vous dire vous deux dernièrement. »

Son cœur martelant dans sa poitrine, Tony tourna les talons et manqua de se diriger directement vers la porte, tout le plan stupide pouvant aller au diable. Une distance professionnelle pour le bien des deux autres était juste trop au-delà de ses capacités. Que Loki aille se faire foutre avec son favoritisme, ses conneries défaitistes et ses sautes d’humeur à cent-quatre-vingt degrés. Pourquoi même il essayait au juste ? Pourquoi essayait-il de réparer les choses ?

Parce que c’était ce qu’il faisait, pensa Tony, s’arrêtant lentement. Même s’il n’était pas génial avec les gens. Faire tourner les rouages jusqu’à ce que quelque chose s’effondre. Travailler en partant de l’intérieur. Retirer les câbles brûlés. Remplacer des pièces. Les huiler. La vérité était qu’il savait qu’il s’occupait juste de la meilleure manière qu’il connaissait. C’était un peu dommage que cela n’ait abouti à rien.

« -Je me suis éloigné de toi parce que tu présentes un danger très singulier pour moi, Tony Stark, dit Loki derrière lui. »

Il y avait une étrange tension dans sa voix, une qui ne devait rien à la colère.

« -Ce n’est rien de ce que tu as fait. »

La salle de bal se flouta brièvement en de vifs cercles de lumière quand la pression artérielle de Tony augmenta en un temps record. Loki lui servait le discours du ‘c’est pas toi, c’est moi’. Présenté dans des mots plus jolis, mais en gros c’était ça. Quelle blague.

Toute la putain de chose était une plaisanterie qu’on lui faisait.

« -J’ai utilisé la plupart du métal, Tony s’entendit-il dire abruptement. »

Il sortit la clé de sa poche et la balança dans la direction de Loki. Il la regarda être rattrapée par réflexes seuls, seulement pour que Loki ne s’immobilise en réalisant ce qu’il tenait.

« -Je suppose que c’est un aussi bon moment pour démissionner. »

Il se détourna. Il n’y avait aucune raison de regarder en arrière.

Tony fit trois pas avant de glisser. Le cœur bondissant dans sa gorge, il se rattrapa juste à temps pour voir le marbre devenir nuageux sous ses pieds. Non, pas nuageux, c’était—

Les fenêtres tremblèrent. La moitié des bougies s’éteignirent sur le mur sud, plongeant le coin dans les ténèbres. Tony fit volte-face, les yeux écarquillés, attendant l’inévitable blizzard qui viendrait l’avaler de nouveau. Mais lorsque les loquets sortirent de leurs verrous et que toutes les fenêtres s’ouvrirent à la volée, ce ne fut pas vers Tony que la neige tournoya.

Les mains de Loki tremblaient quand il tomba à genoux. Les yeux pleins d’épouvante, il gratifia Tony d’un unique regard brûlant et étala ses mains sur la pierre lisse.

Le blizzard amplifia ; un rugissement caverneux élémentaire qui s’abattit, encerclant Loki et s’étendant comme un raz-de-marée se brisant sur la plage. Il chassa le marbre dans le moindre recoin de la pièce, éclaboussant les piliers et les enveloppant de boucles de glace gracieuses. Sur les murs, des stalagmites jaillirent comme des dents et s’incurvaient comme des épines sous la danse frénétique de la moindre flamme suffisamment courageuse pour rester allumée.

Lors d’un unique instant terrifiant, Loki avait canalisé le blizzard et recouvert l’intégralité de la salle de bal de glace.

Tony était bouche bée. Il était si fasciné par la transformation que cela lui prit quelques secondes après que cela se soit calmé pour réaliser que ses pieds étaient cimentés au sol dans huit centimètres parfaits de glace.

« -Aw, mes chaussures. »

Décidant de les dégager plus tard, Tony en sortit les pieds. Les chaussettes sur la glace n’étaient pas si confortables, mais c’était mieux que des pieds chaussés _dans_ la glace.

Haletant si fort qu’il sifflait presque à chaque souffle, Loki se releva et manqua de s’effondrer de nouveau. Il tremblait de partout comme s’il mourrait de froid, mais Tony n’était pas dupe. C’était pire.

« -Loki, souffla-t-il, se précipitant et glissant à moitié sur sa forme voûtée. Meilleure crise de tous les temps, chapeau. Mon dieu, viens là. Viens, j’te tiens. On l’a déjà fait avant. »

Cela prit un moment à Tony pour trouver une main froide comme la glace à l’intérieur du tissu vert, mais il l’eut par-dessus son épaule en un rien de temps, soulevant Loki sur ses pieds en une unique poussée fluide. Le pauvre diable grogna en étant remonté de force, sa tête dodelinant et manquant de frapper Tony avec ses cornes.

Cela prit un peu de remuage et une bonne quantité de glissade sur la glace, mais finalement Loki se reprit et se tint dans la poigne de Tony, respirant comme un plongeur qui venait juste de remonter pour prendre de l’air. Tony étala juste sa main sur la courbe balafrée de sa mâchoire. Son pouce fit office de pendule chaud sur la peau froide, seulement stoppé lorsque la main de Loki recouvrit la sienne. Il y avait de l’angoisse dans ses yeux.

« -Tu es cruel au-delà de toute mesure, Tony Stark. »

Une main tremblante se tendit vers son épaule, des griffes noires recherchant une prise dans le tissu rouge de sa chemise.

« -Cruel. Cupide. »

Il déglutit et détourna les yeux.

« -Tes yeux me rendent cupide. »

Cela ressemblait à un aveu. Tony remonta sa main dans la peau de loup, ses doigts traçant un chemin lent à travers la somptueuse fourrure. Les doigts couvrant les siens tressaillirent. Quelque chose intensifiait la lueur des yeux de Loki et cela ressemblait beaucoup à de la culpabilité.

« -Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda Tony. »

Dans la lumière dorée de la salle de bal glacée, leurs mots voyageaient chaudement dans l’air entre eux. Il savait qu’il se tenait trop près, _qu’ils_ étaient trop près, mais il n’y avait en lui aucune volonté de s’éloigner.

« -Je te garderais. Ici, avec moi. »

Les yeux de Loki se fermèrent.

« -Où tu vieillirais, où tu te fanerais et t’affaiblirais et mourrais. Et je serais toujours là : mon emprisonnement rendu atroce par ta perte. »

Et Tony comprit tout. Absolument tout. L’isolation soudaine, la froideur où avant il y avait eu tout ce que Tony ne savait pas avoir besoin. Les émotions étaient une sacrée chose lorsqu’on avait été seul aussi longtemps que Loki.

« -Je pense pas… »

Tony dut s’éclaircir la gorge avant de continuer.

« -Je pense pas que ça compte comme me garder quand j’ai déjà choisi de rester. »

En se tenant là, avec rien d’autre que les petits centimètres d’air froid les séparant, il aurait été une simple affaire que d’excuser l’instant où le pouce de Tony effleura le coin des lèvres de Loki par un accident. Mais aucun d’eux ne dit un mot, même quand le regard de Loki se posa sur la bouche de Tony avant de s’en détourner de nouveau. Il fut facile de se pencher après ça, et encore plus facile pour Tony de resserrer ses doigts dans la fourrure grise et de l’attirer juste un tout petit peu plus près.

« -Ai pitié de moi, murmura finalement Loki, sa voix se brisant. »

Il implorait contre la bouche de Tony.

« -Demande ta liberté. Je te l’accorderai. »

Nous y voilà. Juste une question, juste une poignée de mots et il serait en mesure de sortir d’ici. Mais Tony savait qu’il avait déjà pris sa décision ; l’avait prise à l’instant où il avait vu une ombre de chagrin solitaire enfouie sous tout ce noble contrôle.

« -Je n’en veux pas, dit-il à Loki, et il l’embrassa. »

Peut-être qu’ils étaient tous deux des causes perdues, pensa Tony alors que les lèvres froides tremblaient sous les siennes et s’entrouvraient sous la chaleur, que des mains glacées s’enroulaient autour de lui et recherchaient la chaleur vitale de sa peau. Peut-être qu’ils le regretteraient tous les deux avant la fin. Mais alors que les chandelles tremblaient dans la nuit d’hiver et que la neige vagabondait autour d’eux, il était facile de prétendre que tout allait bien aller.

Juste pour un temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Notes de l’Auteur :**
> 
> Concernant les aptitudes à l’arc de Clint : Dans cette histoire, Clint n’a pas tenu d’arc depuis plus de quinze ans. Alors bien que son talent pour la précision soit toujours exceptionnel, il aurait été ridicule de s’attendre à ce qu’il soit un expert en tout après seulement une maigre année ou deux d’entraînement. Clint avait environ quinze ans lorsque Winterheart l’a pris. Il n’est pas Œil de Faucon. Pas encore.
> 
> C’est la même chose pour l’écharpe que Tony a faite pour la main de Clint –ce n’est pas pour lui donner une prise dont il n’aura pas besoin, c’est pour stabiliser sa main, qui manque beaucoup de sensation à cause des dommages nerveux causés par la glace de Loki. Il manque de pratique et essaie de compenser un handicap partiel qu’il n’avait pas avant. Donc, vraiment, merci de votre intérêt, ceux parmi vous qui savent de quoi ils parlent –s’il vous plaît comprenez que j’ai en effet fait ces choix pour une raison.
> 
> **_ Minute Culturelle : _ **
> 
> **_*Arrache ton bec de mon cœur :_ Passage d’un poème d’Edgar Allan Poe, _Le Corbeau_ , traduit par Charles Baudelaire en français.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Solstice Canyon – Malibu, Californie**

« -Pourquoi tout ce secret ? »

Rhodey s’appuya contre le capot de sa voiture, désignant la piste de randonnée du pouce. Il était l’incarnation même du calme nonchalant, mais ses yeux étaient plus attentifs que jamais.

« -T’as rien trouvé ici. Obadiah m’a tenu au courant. »

Pepper inspira un souffle fortifiant. Ça c’était s’impliquer davantage que ce qu’elle avait jamais pensé l’être. Secret en effet. A part que dans son cas elle n’avait rien pour se protéger à part un stylo plume d’argent et un sac à main plein de spray anti-agression.

« -Je suis désolée pour l’appel tardif, mais c’est important. »

Ses ongles tapotèrent l’étui de métal de la mince tablette qu’elle tenait contre sa poitrine.

« -Avant toute chose, je pense qu’Obadiah a pu tramer quelque chose dans le dos de Tony. Pendant qu’il faisait des recherches, JARVIS est tombé sur quelque chose d’encore plus étrange. »

Les sourcils de Rhodey se haussèrent.

« -Eh bien, fais pas durer le suspense. »

Pepper lutta avec elle-même. Que pouvait-elle dire ? Que Tony était piégé à l’intérieur d’un château magique et que le gouvernement espionnait les données qu’ils avaient ratissées dessus ? Que JARVIS avait détecté un travail d’interception sophistiqué qui était originaire d’un serveur sécurisé avec plus de protection que Fort Knox ?

« - _Peut-être que je pourrais expliquer,_ dit JARVIS, étouffé contre la blouse de soie de Pepper. »

Le regard de Rhodey passa sur la tablette. Un froncement de sourcils hésitant creusa ses traits.

« -Est-ce toi, JARVIS ?  
- _J’ai placé une copie isolée de moi-même limitée sur cet appareil dans le but de converser avec Pepper pour la duration de la disparition de Mr. Stark._ »

Quand JARVIS fit une pause, Pepper retourna l’écran pour faire face à Rhodey. Un graphique en forme de vague bleue envahit l’écran ; le seul visuel qu’elle avait tout le temps eu de JARVIS depuis qu’elle avait pris la tablette.

« - _Vous pourriez être intéressé par une partie des informations que j’ai procurées._  
-Procurées, répéta sombrement Rhodey. »

Pepper manqua de sourire ; il sonnait tout aussi désapprobateur qu’elle lors de ce premier après-midi. Il s’adapta bien plus rapidement par contre, se redressant et gratifiant la tablette d’un regard intéressé.

« -Eh bien, on est là dehors dans La Forêt des Rêves Bleus et tout ce que je sais c’est que t’as des nouvelles de Tony, alors écoutons ça. Préférablement avant que je sois formellement cautionné pour désertion temporaire. »

Pepper demeura silencieuse pendant que JARVIS expliquait la situation et les données qu’il avait rassemblées. Malgré le fait qu’il soit un programme d’ordinateur, sophistiqué cependant, JARVIS était parvenu à tout lui expliquer très bien après qu’elle ait ramené la tablette chez elle. Il avait été patient, intelligent et plus qu’un peu énervant lorsqu’il s’agissait de hacker différentes agences qu’il avait identifiées comme voulant prendre un intérêt dans Stark Industries. Durant plus d’une occasion il avait admis avoir amélioré ses propres programmes car Tony avait ‘laissé un réseau de failles compliquées’ et avait utilisé l’upgrade pour approfondir ses propres intérêts. Pepper était sûre d’avoir vu quelques films d’horreur qui avaient commencé avec cette prémisse.

Et pourtant, JARVIS était poli et direct, et jusque-là il était parvenu à lui trouver quelques terribles preuves. Alors que c’était expliqué à Rhodey, elle regarda dans un silence urgent son visage passer d’intéressé à purement sinistre.

« -Très bien, dit Rhodey au bout d’un long silence. »

Son expression était plate et tendue.

« -Très bien. Première question : qui est le SHIELD bordel ? Seconde question : est-ce que dans les faits t’es en train de me dire que Tony a été kidnappé par des petits hommes verts et que le gouvernement est en train de couvrir la chose ?  
-C’en était un grand et bleu, en fait. Mais grosso modo c’est ça. »

Pepper hésita.

« -Écoute, Rhodey, Obadiah coupe l’alimentation de la propriété de Tony demain. JARVIS ne peut pas rassembler davantage d’informations sur qui et ce que sont le SHIELD s’il n’a pas une source d’alimentation. »

Elle tendit la tablette.

« -Ou un serveur sécurisé sous lequel opérer. »

Rhodey fixa la tablette durant cinq secondes complètes. Un muscle dans sa mâchoire tressauta. Pepper essaya de ne pas remuer en attendant, son cœur palpitant quelque part dans sa gorge. C’était une grosse demande. Non, c’était une _énorme_ demande.

« -Laisse-moi mettre les choses au clair, dit-il lentement. Tu veux que j’introduise JARVIS dans la base et le branche dans le réseau sécurisé de l’armée de l’air afin qu’il puisse extraire des données secrètes d’un serveur gouvernemental secret qui est, quoi, quelque part dans la Zone 51 ? Pepper, tu sais de quoi ça a l’air ? »

Agitant une main vers l’onde en forme de vague de JARVIS sur la tablette, Rhodey avait l’air de ne pas savoir s’il devait rire ou frapper quelque chose.

« -Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu me sers si tu me donnes ça ?  
-Rhodey—  
-L’emprisonnement à vie, Pepper. Pas une rétrogradation, pas une tape sur le poignet. C’est ça que tu me donnes là. »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, agité.

« -Pire, je t’entraînerais avec moi. Non, Pepper, je suis désolé. Peu importe ce qu’est cette conspiration, on reste en-dehors de ça. Tony n’aurait pas voulu que tu tombes pour lui. »

L’étui de la tablette craqua sous la poigne de Pepper.

« -Fais-le quand même. »

Rhodey se raidit.

« -Pepper—  
- _Non._ »

Prenant une grande inspiration dans ses poumons, Pepper fit un pas en avant et fourra JARVIS droit dans la poitrine de Rhodey et le lâcha. Il réceptionna maladroitement la tablette un instant avant de l’attraper, stupéfait par son refus. Elle était désolée pour avoir mis cette expression sur son visage, mais pas suffisamment pour arrêter.

« -Rhodey, emporte-la juste dans ton bureau, enterre-la dans un tiroir et pars. JARVIS fera le reste. Tu ne seras même jamais impliqué.  
-Pepper…qu’est-ce qui te prend ? »

Rhodey baissa le regard sur l’écran.

« -JARVIS ?  
- _Peu avant sa disparition, M. Stark a exprimé des inquiétudes concernant les personnes à qui il pouvait faire confiance,_ dit JARVIS de façon incongrue. _Mes programmes d’analyse de fréquence verbale intégrés ont indiqué une perte d’assurance de trente-deux pourcents dans la voix de Mr. Stark à la mention de votre nom._ »

Pepper regarda l’expression de Rhodey vaciller, menaçant presque de s’effondrer. Elle n’avait rien su de ça. Rhodey et Tony avaient toujours couvert les arrières de l’autre. Même quand Tony avait été capturé en Afghanistan, Rhodey avait pris congé de ses devoirs habituels pour mener l’équipe de recherche. Il avait simplement refusé de croire que Tony était mort là dehors dans le désert. Il n’y avait pas une force dans le monde qui pouvait briser cette amitié – ou du moins c’est ce qu’elle avait été menée à croire.

« -On a eu des mots à la base, admit Rhodey. Il a dit qu’il travaillait sur quelque chose, mais que ce n’était pas pour l’armée. »

Il haussa les épaules, ses yeux sombres vagabondant sur l’écran.

« -On m’était tombé salement dessus concernant l’annulation des contrats d’acquisition. Je m’en suis pris à Tony, tu sais, je l’ai vraiment engueulé. C’est la dernière chose que je lui ai dite. »

Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

« -Pepper, rien de tout ça ne va le libérer de là où il est. Je sais que tu te sens coupable—  
-Coupable ? répéta Pepper, le coupant. C’est un aspect de la chose, d’accord. Mais tu sais ce que je suis d’autre ? En colère. Je suis confuse. Pire que tout, je ne peux parler à personne de ça ou ils me mettront dans une chambre capitonnée. Obadiah agit de façon étrange et JARVIS n’arrive pas à se souvenir de pourquoi je suis supposée l’éviter, le gouvernement nous espionne tous et je suis tellement seule que je suis en train d’apprendre— _comment pirater un putain d’ordinateur_ depuis une tablette afin d’avoir quelqu’un à qui parler ! J’en ai assez ! »

Respirant fort, les joues brûlantes, elle s’avança vers Rhodey. Il manqua de ramper sur son capot.

« -Je m’en fiche que toi et Tony vous soyez disputés ou ce que cette information peut nous donner. Je suis restée assise dans le noir à m’apitoyer sur moi-même suffisamment longtemps. Prends la putain de tablette. Planque-la dans le cul de ton boss, pour ce que j’en ai à faire. Juste _fais-le_. »

D’aussi loin que les discours cathartiques allaient, Pepper décida que celui-ci faisait beaucoup de bien. Bien sûr, sa pression artérielle était dans la stratosphère et ses ongles avaient gravé des croissants de lune dans ses paumes, mais cela valait la peine de faire enfin part de ses sentiments à quelqu’un qui avait une vague idée de ce qu’elle traversait. Même s’il avait l’air complètement ahuri par son emportement. Elle pouvait seulement maintenir élégance et dignité un certain temps après les quelques dernières semaines qu’elle avait eues.

« -Bordel, Pepper. Mon portefeuille est dans la boîte à gants. S’il te plaît ne me fais pas de mal. »

Il souleva la tablette, l’observant toujours comme si elle allait sortir une machette de sous sa jupe et le découper en morceaux.

« -On était un peu stressée dernièrement, huh. D’accord. Je vais cacher la saleté de tablette, mais tu dois me garder informé là. Si ça part en vrille je peux pas te protéger si je sais pas contre quoi je suis. »

Son regard passa sur la tablette.

« -Ou moi-même. Mais si ça va nous aider à découvrir pourquoi Tony est au milieu de tout, je vais le faire. »

S’affalant contre les phares de sa voiture, Pepper se sentit presque faible de soulagement. Si Rhodey permettait à JARVIS de se connecter au réseau sécurisé de la base, JARVIS pouvait continuer de creuser depuis la tablette, utilisant les serveurs de l’Air Force pour secrètement collecter des données avant de les lui filtrer. Du moins, c’était ce qu’elle avait compris de ce que lui avait enseigné JARVIS. Cela commençait à faire davantage sens au fur et à mesure qu’elle avançait maladroitement. C’était quelque chose à faire, au moins. En plus, avec JARVIS opérant de façon isolée, Obadiah pouvait couper l’alimentation de la maison de Tony sans le moindre soupçon. Il y avait eu un air agressivement amical autour de lui les quelques fois que Pepper l’avait croisé. Ses récents voyages à l’étranger avaient signifié qu’elle avait eu beaucoup de temps pour elle.

« -Merci, Rhodey, dit-elle en scrollant rapidement les pages d’informations sur l’écran de la tablette. Vraiment. Je peux pas faire ça seule. J’ai l’impression d’avoir passé mon temps à perdre lentement l’esprit là.  
- _S’il vous plaît notez mon silence offensé commençant à la fin de cette phrase,_ dit JARVIS, sonnant presque irrité. »

Pepper sourit quand Rhodey tint la tablette à bout de bras et loucha dessus.

« -Tu me manqueras aussi, JARVIS. »

Époussetant sa jupe, elle se retourna pour revenir dans sa voiture. Les ténèbres entourant leur point de rencontre donnaient l’impression de la regarder, cherchant à l’atteindre avec des doigts secs, qui craquaient. Cependant, cela avait donné cette impression depuis longtemps. Depuis qu’elle avait plissé les yeux dans les ténèbres d’un couloir de château et vu des yeux rouges lui rendre son regard.

« -Hey, Pepper. »

Se retournant de façon expectative, Pepper fut totalement surprise par la forte étreinte dans laquelle elle fut attirée. Rhodey le serra juste brièvement et se recula, ses yeux sincères.

« -Si quoi que ce soit arrive ou que tu te sens pas en sécurité, appelle-moi en premier. Je suis désolé de pas avoir été là. Je suppose que je me suis un peu…apitoyé. »

En se tenant aussi près, il était facile de voir le chagrin prudemment atténué par les traits de Rhodey. Peut-être qu’elle n’avait pas été la seule à souffrir, après tout.

« -Je l’ai ramené, mais alors je suis parti et l’ai perdu de nouveau. Trop pris dans le boulot putain. »

Souriant, ses yeux la picotant, Pepper lui tapota le bras.

« -C’est moi qui l’ai perdu. Pas toi, dit-elle. »

Son sourire vacilla.

« -Si on peut pas le ramener une nouvelle fois, handicapons au moins les gens qui refusent d’admettre que c’est arrivé. »

Rhodey rit. Il sonnait cassant.

« -J’avais l’habitude de me demander comment tu tenais Tony à carreau. T’as une colonne vertébrale d’acier pur, Potts.  
-De même que toi, Colonel. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas que nous survivrions à Tony si ce n’était pas le cas. »

Et avec un dernier tapotement et un signe de main, chacun retourna à sa voiture, prenant deux directions différentes vers le même but. Ils avaient juste besoin de quelques noms.

Pepper savait qu’elle en avait déjà un : Agent Phil Coulson.

Il était temps d’en collecter quelques autres.

* * *

**Château Winterheart**

« -Les fenêtres sont officiellement fermées et verrouillées. T’as rallumé les torches du fond ?  
-Peux-tu voir ta main devant ton visage ?  
-Personne n’aime les chieurs, Loki. »

Posant la barre à crochet qu’il avait utilisé pour les fenêtres contre le mur, Tony commença à se frayer un chemin sur la glace. Loki avait dégagé ses chaussures, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu’il avait plus d’adhérence qu’avant. C’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour ne pas finir étalé par terre face la première.

« -On a environ cinq minutes de plus avant que Clint et Natasha n’arrivent et j’aimerais dégager de là avant qu’ils ne te voient avec des irritations dues à ma barbe. »

Loki se frotta suspicieusement la bouche, à la recherche de preuve pendant que Tony approchait. Ne faisant pas confiance à son équilibre, Tony sauta juste les quelques pas de distance qui restaient et laissa Loki le stabiliser. Le type collait à la glace comme une araignée sur un fil de soie, vacillant à peine sous l’impact. Cela laissa Tony pressé plutôt confortablement contre toutes sortes de muscles intéressants et de peau fraîche. Non pas qu’il y ait le temps de ne même penser qu’à leur instant de plus tôt ; Clint et Natasha étaient supposés trouver une patinoire surprise, pas un géant du givre épuisé en train de rouler des pelles à son lui distingué.

Et puis, ce n’était probablement même plus au programme. Loki avait libéré Tony après avoir manqué de s’effondrer sur lui après leur baiser, les rattrapant tous les deux et s’écartant pour examiner son travail avec la glace. Le fait qu’il le regrette ou non était à saisir, mais sa poigne stabilisatrice sur les bras de Tony à l’instant avait dit qu’il n’évitait rien qui ne ressemblât à un contact. Loin de là.

« -Tu veux dire s’échapper d’ici sans baigner dans leur admiration ? demanda Loki, inclinant légèrement la tête. C’est inquiétant de ta part d’être si désintéressé.  
-Non, je veux baigner, mais tu vas m’éclipser avec le tapis de glace magique là. Mon plan est de m’échapper, de bouder, puis de trouver quelque chose d’encore plus incroyable.  
-Comme quoi ? demanda Loki. »

Tony y réfléchissait lorsque des mains frottèrent ses avant-bras, les pouces traçant ses tendons en une ligne ferme.

« -Peut-être que quelque chose pour te maintenir au chaud serait de mise. Ta peau est presque aussi froide que la mienne. »

Avant que Tony ne puisse défendre son choix de vêtements légers, Loki jeta un œil autour de l’étendue illuminée d’or de la salle de bal comme s’il s’était souvenu de quelque chose.

« -Aimerais-tu savoir pourquoi j’ai condamné les portes de la salle de bal ?  
-Sais pas danser ? »

Tony eut un signe d’avertissement lorsque la bouche de Loki s’étira, puis il fut artistiquement envoyé en tournoyant sur la glace. Ce fut un miracle qu’il ne s’étalât pas face la première, mais il fut rapidement ramené dans l’étreinte expectative d’un géant du givre très fatigué et très amusé.

« -Winterheart est un bastion très ancien. Pas à nous, je pense, lorsque mon père l’a pris. Plus de magie que de pierre. Mais il possède plusieurs vieux tours que les maçons eux-mêmes ont intégrés dans ses murs. »

Les yeux de Loki étaient contemplatifs en parcourant la salle de bal, sa poigne sur Tony sûre.

« -Je suppose que c’est simplement un secret de plus que tu m’arracherais tôt ou tard. Vois-tu la torche tordue sur le mur à côté de la fenêtre ? »

Il la désigna, mais Tony pouvait à peine voir aussi loin. L’une d’elles semblait en effet légèrement décalée.

« -Est-ce que c’est un de ces vieux manoirs mystérieux à la Scooby Doo avec les portes secrètes ? demanda Tony, se surprenant à être agacé de ne jamais ne serait-ce qu’y avoir pensé. Pourquoi je découvre ça que maintenant ? »

Tony s’autorisa à être entraîné sur la glace vers la torche tordue, là où elle était soudée en train de brûler vivement sur le mur. Lorsqu’il ne put maintenir son équilibre sur la surface glissante, Loki le souleva juste de terre. Tony se tint là suspendu dans la défaite et essaya de foudroyer du regard l’air auto-satisfait dont on le gratifiait.

« -Tu apprendras à marcher un jour, j’en suis sûr. N’abandonne pas.  
-Je pense pas que je t’aime quand t’es de bonne humeur, dit Tony. Redeviens ronchon. Il y avait tellement moins de moquerie alors. »

Ses mots furent accompagnés d’une prise désespérée sur de la fourrure de loup grise et des bras alors qu’il était reposé au sol. _Dieu_ que la glace était une plaie. Comment Natasha était restée debout dessus aussi longtemps bordel ?

« -Regarde, dit Loki contre l’oreille de Tony, le distrayant de son équilibre précaire. »

Un bras à l’instar d’une barre de fer ramena son dos contre le torse de Loki, la menotte dorée froide à travers sa chemise. De sa main libre, Loki redressa la torche.

Quelque chose cliqua derrière le mur. Tony se surprit à se pencher en avant quand le mur de pierre à droite de la torche grogna comme une créature blessée. Des images de salles au trésor et d’énormes rochers roulants pour le tuer envahirent son imagination. Il manqua complètement le léger rire de Loki.

Les rouages se libérant enfin, la porte secrète s’ouvrit pour révéler un escalier sombre. Elle recouvrit également Tony de la tête aux pieds d’environ une demi-livre de poussière et de sales, _sales_ allergènes. Caché en sécurité dans son dos, Loki lâcha une exclamation amusée qui résonna dans la salle de bal caverneuse.

« -Ça, croassa Tony entre deux quintes de toux explosives. C’est pour ça qu’on t’a enfermé. Oh putain c’est dans mes poumons. Je peux le sentir. »

Tendant la main vers le manteau de Loki afin de pouvoir s’essuyer le visage, il fut intelligemment pivoté hors de portée et laissé à s’accrocher au mur pour se soutenir alors que la porte se refermait.

« -Je suis sale. Qu’as-tu fait ? Regarde-moi, j’ai l’air de sortir tout droit de _La Momie._  
-Tu es très dramatique, dit Loki, essuyant la joue de Tony du dos de ses doigts. »

Cela aurait presque été affectueux si Loki ne souriait pas comme l’enfoiré farceur à canines qu’il était apparemment.

« -Pardonne-moi. Les escaliers mènent à l’aile ouest. J’ai barré les portes de la salle de bal au cas où quelqu’un trouverait le passage et l’utiliserait. »

Tony cessa de s’épousseter.

« -Où ça ressort ? Dans ta chambre ?  
-Les quartiers des bains adjacents, pour être précis, dit Loki, époussetant les cheveux de Tony. »

Cela les fit éternuer tous les deux.

« -Sachant que tu as libre accès à l’aile de toute façon, cela ne me fait pas de mal de partager l’information.  
-Je suppose que tu me fais également confiance pour pas me la jouer voyeur planqué dans l’armoire. »

Lorsque Loki se contenta d’hausser un sourcil, Tony élabora avec :

« -Te mater en train de prendre ton bain pendant que j’fais un tour dans mon escalier secret de la perversion.  
-J’ai compris ce que tu voulais dire, dit sèchement Loki. Cependant ton goût en matière de fête visuelle serait remis en question si jamais tu le faisais. Il n’y a rien de particulièrement attirant dans cette forme, à moins que les cornes et les griffes ne soient à ton goût. »

Il n’y avait ni amertume ni chagrin dans la façon dont il l’avait dit ; juste une aisance nonchalante qui resta en travers de la gorge de Tony quelque part dans un étrange recoin de sa fierté possessive.

« -T’es à mon goût. »

Tony s’occupa en époussetant ses bras, ignorant la façon dont Loki s’immobilisa. Il avait grand besoin d’un bain lui-même.

« -Même lorsque tu m’utilises comme bouclier humain et me donnes l’équivalent d’un an de rhume des foins. Je pourrais même être canonisé dans les faits pour te pardonner celle-là. »

Levant les yeux, il fronça les sourcils par-dessus l’épaule de Loki.

« -C’est quoi ça bordel ?  
-Où ? demanda Loki, se tournant. Il n’y a rien—espèce de _saleté d’humain_. »

Il se tint misérablement immobile pendant que Tony frottait le moindre centimètre de son corps sale, plein de poussière, contre le torse et les jambes de Loki, allant même jusqu’à frotter leurs joues ensemble dans une tentative de partager autant de poussière que possible.

« -Très bien. J’accepte ta revanche comme mon dû. »

La façon raide, formelle dont il le dit ne fit que rire Tony encore plus fort. Loki répliqua en le serrant presque à mort, abandonnant l’idée de rester propre en faveur de lui faire fermer son clapet.

« -Je n’arrive pas à croire que je suis tombé dans le panneau, dit furieusement Loki, presque pour lui-même. »

Il sonnait si offensé que cela réenclencha le rire de Tony. Son dernier instinct de préservation fut d’enterrer son rire dans le côté du cou de Loki, son souffle rendant l’inclinaison de son épaule chaude et humide. Le tremblement en résultant qui traversa le corps de Loki fut une chose de toute beauté. Pas si froid, alors, pensa Tony avec satisfaction.

« -Viens, on doit s’échapper. »

Se dégageant de Loki juste assez loin pour loucher vers les portes, Tony compta une grosse poignée de minutes avant que Natasha ne décide ‘nonchalamment’ de récupérer Clint et d’aller se balader. Elle ne savait pas ce qu’ils avaient dans la salle de bal, et pour que l’effet soit complet Tony voulait être parti depuis longtemps avant qu’ils n’arrivent. Et puis, il ressemblait à de la merde poussiéreuse.

« -J’ai besoin d’un bain, j’ai besoin de dîner et de la cheminée de ma chambre. »

Ensemble ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la glace, ce qui ne consista vraiment qu’en Loki marchant sans être perturbé et Tony se faisant à moitié porter, ce qu’aucun d’eux n’allait jamais mentionner de nouveau. Arrivant de l’autre côté, Loki ouvrit les portes et attrapa une lanterne, attendant que Tony arrange les patins de façon évidente juste à l’intérieur de la salle de bal. Puis ils dégagèrent d’ici bordel.

Revenant à la fenêtre de Cook, Tony s’arrêta juste pour attraper un énorme plateau garni de blancs de poulet enroulés de bacon, de patates et de légumes doux finement coupés, d’huîtres au champagne –et pas question que Loki lui pique encore les siennes bordel- et une part dense de gâteau au chocolat et au piment de la taille d’une main. Le contrôle de portion était la clé, se dit Tony en soulevant le plateau. Cook cracha une autre bouteille de vin blanc sans qu’on lui demande et une série de couverts, comme un véritable snob intangible. Ce fut empilé avec le reste de la nourriture.

« -Devrais-je porter cela pour toi ? demanda dubitativement Loki, scannant le petit banquet. Afin que tu puisses transporter le cochon à la broche qui ne va certainement pas tarder à suivre ?  
-Non, je gère, dit Tony, le gratifiant d’un sale regard. T’as l’air d’être sur le point de tomber raide mort dans les faits. Est-ce que tu carburais aux sels depuis qu’t’as balancé toute cette glace partout ? Ça doit être terrible, de manquer d’endurance comme ça. »

Monter le grand escalier fut difficile mais en valut totalement la peine, juste pour baigner dans le silence offensé qui l’y suivit. Il avait gagné _un centimètre et demi_ depuis qu’il était arrivé à Winterheart. Considérant ce qu’il mangeait et buvait, il ne s’en sortait pas si mal. Il avait frôlé le rachitisme après son emprisonnement initial, de toute façon. Enfin, majoritairement. Il y avait eu les cheeseburgers.

Tony passa le reste de la montée des escaliers préoccupé par de quoi ses fesses avaient l’air. Savoir que Loki était derrière lui pour l’intégralité du trajet n’aidait absolument pas putain. Pourquoi s’en souciait-il ? Il s’en fichait. Clint le lui aurait déjà dit s’il avait pris quelques kilos. En parlant de son archer favori, il était probablement en bas dans la salle de bal en ce moment même. Qu’il patine ou non, cela ferait au moins sortir cet arc de ses mains. Tony eut l’impression que Natasha était capable de le convaincre de le poser, peu importe ce qu’elle disait.

Il passait juste l’entrée de l’aile ouest lorsque les pas réguliers de Loki ralentirent jusqu’à faire halte derrière lui. Se tournant pour jeter un œil par-dessus son épaule, il vit Loki les yeux levés vers l’escalier comme s’il était en train de rassembler l’audace d’escalader le Mont Everest lui-même. Il allait bien durant les dernières vingt minutes, en gros, mais Tony eut de plus en plus l’impression que montrer de la faiblesse était plus une stupide affaire d’orgueil qu’autre chose. Loki était presque complètement vidé, et l’expression dans ses yeux énonçait chaque mot de cet épuisement.

« -Eh bien maintenant que tu m’as filé un complexe concernant mon régime, le moins que tu puisses faire est manger la moitié de ma nourriture, dit Tony, désignant du menton le bout du couloir. Viens. J’ai ruiné ta fête deux fois maintenant et, je parle par expérience, ta chaise est pas géniale pour dormir.  
-M’offres-tu ton lit ? demanda Loki. »

Il y avait un étrange étirement sur ses lèvres à la question, mais il tendit la main et effleura de sa main la courbe épaisse d’une corne d’ivoire.

« -Je ne dors plus aussi bien dans un lit qu’avant. Il y a…une pression. »

Mais il se détourna de l’escalier quand même, suivant Tony qui prit la tête en direction de sa chambre. Peut-être que la tentation avec de la nourriture chaude était un meilleur cajoleur que le moindre argument qu’il aurait pu donner.

« -Je vois ce que tu veux dire, sourit Tony au froncement de sourcil immédiat que ça lui valut. De la pression. Les premières semaines j’avais l’impression qu’il y avait un pied sur ma poitrine, comme si quelque chose écrasait mes poumons. Se mettre sur le flanc aide. »

Il désigna du menton le réacteur Ark, regardant les yeux de Loki s’aiguiser.

« -C’est pas une paire de cornes et je peux pas dire que ça fait longtemps que je l’ai, mais ouais. J’m’y connais un peu en obligation de s’habituer à soi-même. »

Ils atteignirent le haut seuil de la chambre de Tony un bref silence pensif plus tard. Loki ouvrit la porte en la poussant pour lui et posa sa lanterne sur le rebord intérieur, prenant la chandelle se trouvant là pour illuminer la chambre sombre avec des gestes anciens et familiers. Tony fut confus, jusqu’à ce qu’il se rappelle que les sources de lumière étaient presque identiques dans chaque chambre, à part quelques différences de design et de fenêtres. Soit ça soit Loki avait vraiment aussi bien mémorisé le château.

Tony plaçait le plateau de nourriture sur la lourde commode de bois lorsque Loki parla, la chandelle brillant vivement dans ses yeux rouges.

« -Les cornes ont commencé à pousser après que je sois emprisonné ici, comme si mon châtiment avait déverrouillé une partie de ma véritable nature. »

De la glace rampa sur la chandelle dans sa main, éteignant sa lumière.

« -Ce fut une douleur d’un degré dont je n’avais jamais fait l’expérience de toute ma vie. Continue, jusqu’à ce que l’os ne sorte et ne rassemble sa laque en ces monstruosités. Je pensais avoir trouvé le soulagement –et alors mes dents ont commencé à s’aiguiser et à grandir. Les toutes premières années ici ont été un genre d’enfer que je ne souhaiterais à personne. »

Arrangeant aveuglément les assiettes avec des doigts engourdis, Tony essaya de ne pas se laisser atteindre par l’image que les mots avaient conjurée dans son esprit. Loki seul dans le château, à l’agonie pendant que sa tête commençait à s’ouvrir. N’ayant aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, n’ayant personne avec qui ne serait-ce que partager sa souffrance. Jeté au milieu de l’hiver pour des actes qu’aucune personne seule ne devrait avoir la cruauté sans cœur de commettre.

« -Pensais-tu que tu le méritais ? demanda Tony, fixant le mur devant lui.  
-J’ai pensé qu’il manquait à mon père la conviction de simplement me tuer pour mes crimes, et qu’alors il m’avait mis là dans l’espoir que je puisse le faire moi-même. »

Loki tendit la main par-dessus son épaule pour poser la chandelle froide à côté du plateau.

« -J’ai enduré.  
-Ça répond pas à ma question.  
-Je sais. »

Des doigts passèrent dans les cheveux de Tony, des griffes traçant des lignes tremblantes sur son scalp.

« -Tu es toujours recouvert de poussière. Tu devrais prendre un bain.  
-Et te laisser avec toute la nourriture ? Bien essayé. »

Fermant les yeux, Tony inclina sa tête en avant lorsque l’attention se déplaça sur sa nuque, traçant sa raie.

« -T’es très à l’aise avec le contact, n’est-ce pas ? J’me plains pas, au fait.  
-Si je pensais que cela ne te plaisait pas, j’arrêterais. Heureusement pour ma curiosité, tu es un grand hédoniste. »

Un souffle chaud toucha son oreille quand Loki se pencha en avant derrière lui.

« -Il est également très facile de te distraire.  
-Hnn, fit Tony intelligemment de façon inarticulée, fronçant les sourcils au dernier commentaire. »

Ses yeux s’ouvrirent à temps pour voir Loki piquer deux huîtres sur le plateau, laissant des creux dans la pierre de sel en-dessous.

« -Oh, allez ! Je te faisais confiance.  
-Pauvre fou, répondit Loki, effleurant son oreille d’un baiser rapide comme l’éclair. »

Cela paralysa le cerveau de Tony suffisamment longtemps pour qu’un troisième coquillage se fasse voler son prix devant lui.

« -Tu n’aurais pas dû me donner autant d’appétit.  
-Ouais, toi-même, marmonna Tony, se frottant le cou. D’accord, manger. Allume le feu pendant que je descends tout ça sur le tapis. Essaie de pas manger les bûches aussi. »

Cela lui valut un regard amusé.

D’aussi loin que les dîners au sol à la lumière du feu allaient, tout se passa de façon très agréable. Le tapis était suffisamment épais pour tenir à distance le froid de la pierre en-dessous, pendant que le feu crépitant réchauffait bientôt la pièce autour d’eux. L’air sentait confortablement la viande cuite et la légère fumée de bois, quelque chose que Loki commenta avec une note nostalgique dans la voix. Pas avec tristesse ; juste l’observation d’une époque passée depuis longtemps dont il décrit des bribes à Tony.

Se rendant compte qu’il avait une audience attentive, Loki divulgua même quelques récits de son époque d’avant Winterheart, des histoires de chasse et de batailles contre d’étranges créatures qui mangeaient du feu et avaient des cornes plus grosses que les siennes. Pour Tony, tout ceci ressemblait au genre d’histoires du soir gores qu’il s’était imaginées étant enfant. C’était brillant.

Tony retourna la faveur quand Loki découpa curieusement le dessert, essayant de définir la saveur. Il n’avait rien d’équivalent aux épées et aux quêtes, mais il déterra l’histoire de ses meilleures inventions, depuis le programme maladroit mais bien-pensant de DUM-E qu’il n’avait jamais pris la peine d’ajuster, jusqu’à la première fois où il avait activé JARVIS et avait été intelligemment informé que sa braguette était ouverte. Il décrivit à Loki l’étendue familière et luisante de l’atelier sous sa maison, le seul endroit en-dehors de Winterheart où il pouvait simplement s’asseoir et respirer.

« -Est-ce que cela te manque ? demanda Loki plus tard, lorsqu’ils eurent repoussé leurs assiettes pour s’installer et absorber la nuit. »

Cela aurait dû être une question insignifiante, mais Tony n’était pas dupe. Après la discussion qu’ils avaient eue dans la salle de bal, sur la liberté et la solitude et la peur, il y avait un poids persistant sous la question qu’il devait respecter.

« -Je suppose. Majoritairement ce que je voulais que cela soit me manque. »

Tony le regarda du coin de l’œil.

« -Si ça fait sens. »

Loki se contenta d’un ‘hmmm’ approbateur. Il semblait presque somnoler ici même sur le sol, appuyé sur ses mains dans la lumière du feu. Tony utilisa l’opportunité pour se déplacer sur le tapis et remonter contre l’épaule de Loki, volant une partie du soulagement frais de sa peau. Les cheminées étaient géniales et tout, mais la chaleur était lentement passée d’agréable à fiévreuse contre ses joues. De façon assez prévisible, Loki sursauta avec une inspiration soudaine, inclinant la tête en arrière sous la surprise.

« -Tu brûles comme du charbon contre moi. »

Se redressant légèrement, Loki se contorsionna et pressa ses mains sur le visage de Tony. Il pouvait presque entendre le sifflement vaporeux de la chaleur cédant la place à cette peau bleue froide.

« -Va prendre un bain. Reviens lorsque tu auras en partie refroidi ton sang. Tu vas me faire surchauffer à ce rythme. »

Pas sûr que Loki veuille dire qu’il devrait revenir dans son espace personnel ou pas, Tony se hissa sur ses pieds de toute façon. La fine couche de poussière sur ses vêtements commençait vraiment à suffisamment gratter pour qu’un bain chaud et une peau propre apparaissent comme une excellente idée. Même si cela voulait dire laisser Loki s’endormir pendant ce temps-là, mettant fin à ce qui avait été une excellente nuit de conversation.

Ce ne fut pas avant dix minutes plus tard, lorsque Tony fut propre et pensait à sortir de la baignoire, qu’il réalisa qu’il avait déambulé dans sa chambre dans rien d’autre qu’une serviette. Ce qui n’était…pas idéal, étant donné leur position de presque-attraction. Presque, parce que Tony n’était pas complètement clair à propos de ce que Loki voulait de lui. De son côté, il avait déjà lutté avec et conséquemment écarté toute la controverse interne. Ses goûts étaient divers. Point.

Il y avait une chance très réelle que s’il vagabondait en ayant l’air d’une cuisse de poulet majoritairement nue avec un trou dedans, Loki allait se précipiter hors d’ici bordel.

Se séchant furieusement les cheveux avec une serviette, Tony songeait toujours à son possible dilemme lorsque la porte de la salle de bain grinça, envoyant un courant d’air souffler sur ses fesses nues. Il se figea.

« -Je suis nu là. »

Quelque part dans les profondeurs de sa propre psyché, quelque chose s’allongea calmement et mourut.

« -Nu et mouillé. Pourquoi ça arrive ?  
-Refais couler un bain, dit Loki, sa voix rauque de sommeil. »

Il étouffa un bâillement contre son bras.

« -Je suis presque aussi sale que toi, puisque tu as gentiment partagé tes problèmes d’hygiène avec moi en bas dans la salle de bal. »

Retirant la serviette de sa tête, Tony se débarrassa de l’étrangeté de l’instant en faveur de s’illuminer d’indignation.

« -Pour commencer, tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes. Ensuite, il y a à peine une tahe sur toi. De quoi t’es fait de toute façon, de Téflon ? »

Frottant ses bras pour les sécher et ne prenant délibérément pas la peine de se couvrir, Tony s’approcha du bassin du meuble de bain pour aligner son rasoir.

« -Fais couler ton propre bain.  
-Je ne sais pas ce qu’est le Téflon, mais je t’assure que je ne suis fait que de chair et d’os. »

De la fourrure effleura ses épaules quand Loki passa derrière lui.

« -Et je crois en effet que je le dois.  
-Uh-huh, répondit Tony distraitement, enroulant la serviette autour de ses hanches. »

Les tuyaux gémirent quand Loki fit couler l’eau de nouveau. De façon intéressante, il fit un peu couler le robinet d’eau chaude également. Il semblait que quelqu’un profitait de nouveau du luxe du château. Tony essaya de ne pas sourire pour lui-même en arrangeant l’équivalent d’une journée de barbe dans le miroir. Le rasoir droit le rendait toujours muet de peur, mais il s’améliorait dans son maniement s’il se concentrait.

Ce fut pour cette raison que Tony manqua de se découper une nouvelle bouche lorsqu’il jeta un œil et vit que Loki s’était complètement dénudé pendant qu’il avait été absorbé par sa tâche. Même pas d’avertissement. Tony n’avait pas été dans suffisamment de situations de vestiaires pour savoir comment gérer ça. L’étiquette ? C’était quoi ?

« -Ça fait beaucoup de bleu, dit-il, incapable de se stopper. »

La tête de Loki fit volte-face alors qu’il étudiait le niveau de l’eau. Prudemment, Tony posa le rasoir et s’essuya le visage avec un tissu humide.

« -Je dois ressembler à du pain détrempé pour toi là. »

Si c’était même possible, Loki était dans les faits plus intimidant en se tenant là et en ne portant rien que ses cornes. Tony eut un regard rapide, pas trop subtil, qui lui donna une bribe de longs membres minces décorés de marques parallèles qui descendaient ses jambes et traversaient ses pieds. Chaque centimètre de son corps était tendu, élancé et tout aussi incroyablement bleu que l’instant avant l’aube. Cela aurait été un humble moment d’inadéquation si Tony n’avait pas été si occupé à être mystifié par les fouillis d’adjectifs et de métaphores qui déboulaient dans sa tête.

Refusant de le reluquer ouvertement façon spéciale Clint Barton, Tony s’occupa en rangeant l’huile et en rinçant le rasoir, s’interrogeant sur des choses comme le choc de température entre l’eau chaude et la peau constamment froide.

« -C’est difficile, n’est-ce pas ? dit soudainement Loki, sa voix comme un fouet par-dessus le son de l’eau qui coulait. »

Lorsque Tony regarda il vit que l’expression précédemment ennuyée avait été remplacée par un renfrognement serré, mécontent.

« -Comme je l’ai déjà dit, Stark : pas particulièrement attirant. »

Ce ne fut pas dur pour Tony de faire la connexion logique et de réaliser que Loki avait orchestré toute la situation pour prouver ce propos en particulier de précédemment. Une salle de bain et chaque ligne nette de Loki exposée pour son inspection, mais bien avant que Tony ne pense à poser les mains sur lui. Déjà en train de l’intercepter ? Eh bien, au moins il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. L’apparente haine de soi de Loki allait plus profondément que juste les cornes.

« -J’ai l’impression que c’est un de ces moments où quoi que je dise sera utilisé contre moi dans un tribunal, dit honnêtement Tony. »

Essuyant de l’huile résiduelle sur ses doigts, il redressa le torchon pendant sur le bassin et se retourna pour faire face à Loki.

Loki, qui fixait le miroir avec des yeux pourpres furieux et misérables.

Tony ne réfléchit pas lorsqu’il traversa cette petite distance et accula Loki contre la pierre froide du mur. Il ne réfléchit certainement pas lorsqu’il s’étira pour couvrir les cinq centimètres supplémentaires dont il avait besoin pour embrasser cette bouche mécontente, ses pouces se pressant dans le creux lisse de la mâchoire de Loki alors que ses doigts s’enfonçaient dans des mèches de cheveux noirs humides. Il se ficha des canines cernant sa langue alors qu’il la glissait profondément dans la bouche de Loki, ou des griffes piquant douloureusement son dos. Comment pouvait-il ? Il y avait une longue étendue ridicule d’impossible géant du givre en train de le soulever pour le rapprocher, lui rendant son baiser comme s’il était la seule eau dans un désert sans fin.

« -Tu es bien trop imprudent avec mon self-control, dit Loki lorsqu’ils se séparèrent. »

Pas loin, encore une fois juste assez pour parler sans laisser complètement la bouche de Tony. Leurs lèvres s’effleuraient à chaque mot tremblant.

« -Je suis trop pointu pour toi. Trop froid. »

Il déglutit, baissant les yeux sur les lèvres de Tony un instant avant que ses yeux ne remontent.

« -N’est-ce pas ? »

L’incertitude à vif dans cette question fit enfin tomber en poussière quelque chose de friable en Tony. Il eut la suspicion furtive qu’il s’agissait du dernier mur prudent qu’il avait construit autour de certains endroits qui avaient déjà essuyé trop de dommages.

« -Ne laisse aucun shrapnel derrière toi, dit doucement Tony. Et je pense qu’on s’en sortira très bien. »

Le souffle tremblant qui quitta Loki était chaud contre les lèvres de Tony.

« -Je ne laisserai aucune marque que je ne peux défaire, dit-il, les mots doux et féroces. »

Ils avaient cessé de parler de peau depuis longtemps.

« -Je ne demanderai pas la même chose en retour. »

Les mots amenèrent beaucoup de questions, mais aucun d’eux n’eut le temps de faire quoi que ce soit avant que la baignoire ne déborde à côté d’eux, envoyant une petite cascade de chaleur tiède s’écraser contre leurs chevilles. Lâchant un souffle sifflant entre ses dents comme s’il avait été brûlé, Loki se raidit dans les bras de Tony. Dans les faits il put carrément sentir le frisson qui remonta la colonne vertébrale de Loki.

« -Oh allez, t’as mangé de la nourriture plus chaude que ça, dit Tony dans un souffle rieur. »

S’éloignant de Loki, il se pencha pour fermer les robinets, gardant la serviette attachée sur ses hanches. Il enleva le bouchon quelques secondes pour évacuer un peu d’eau, sentant un petit frisson resserrer l’espace entre ses omoplates.

« -Tu vas devoir refaire couler ça si t’attends plus longtemps.  
-Tony.  
-Je vais passer la serpillère— »

Le sourire glissa du visage de Tony quand il avisa l’émerveillement incrédule réfléchi dans les grands yeux rouges écarquillés de Loki. Il semblait que le mur était la seule chose qui le maintenait debout.

« -Merde. Qu’est-ce qui va pas ? »

Loki fixa un instant ses poignets menottés avant de les tourner pour qu’ils fassent face à Tony.

L’or s’était fissuré pile au milieu de chaque bras.

« -Je pense qu’une partie de la malédiction vient juste de se briser. »


	13. Chapter 13

**Asgard – Observatoire**

Lorsque le protège-bras de Loki se cassa, Heimdall l’entendit : le son aigu, cristallin, de la magie en train de craquer. Pas brisée, pas encore, mais toujours une fissure à travers les mots de Odin Père de Toute Chose, des mots étant devenus loi plus de vingt ans auparavant. C’était le son du changement.

Se tenant au bord du monde, Heimdall baissa les yeux sur les couloirs de pierre en train de dériver de Winterheart, toujours noyé dans son brouillard ancien. La magie retenant Loki prisonnier était toujours forte, ses couches s’enroulant autour de ses os et du territoire.

La malédiction avait été jetée pour se briser en une seule fois. Pas en pièces, en éclats ou en fragments. Faire cela aurait été bien trop cruel, même venant de celui qui n’alimentait aucun grand amour pour le rejeton de Laufey. La glace du coffret avait percé profondément, et Heimdall n’oublierait pas sa piqûre de sitôt. De même, vingt ans de misère étaient suffisants pour une conspiration manquée.

Il n’y en avait qu’un avec suffisamment de pouvoir pour se mêler des affaires du Père de Toute Chose, et c’était celui qui partageait son pouvoir.

Précisément à cet instant, l’air se fendit dans le dos d’Heimdall et une créature ailée vola dans l’observatoire dans une bourrasque d’air garni de neige. Il ne se retourna pas pour la saluer.

« -Je pensais que tu avais dit que tu ne reviendrais pas jusqu’à ce que le sort soit brisé. Qu’as-tu fait, rapace ? »

Des plumes bruissèrent contre le métal du heaume d’Heimdall quand Hescamar se percha sur une de ses épaulettes. Ses serres cliquetèrent doucement sur le métal.

« -Hescamar ne répond pas à toi et à ton regard perçant. Il était temps qu’il ait un peu d’espoir.  
-Tu lui as donné un indice.  
-Un très obscur.  
-Tes ordres étaient de ne jamais interférer.  
-Mon aile a fourché. »

Étirant l’aile susnommée pour la presser désagréablement sur le côté de sa tête, Hescamar regarda Heimdall d’un unique œil doré.

« -Le Père de Toute Chose est distrait par d’autres affaires et le temps s’égrène dans le sablier à chaque instant perdu. Le jeune prince doit revenir. Asgard ternit en son absence.  
-Tu te mêles d’affaires au-delà de ta position, répondit Heimdall, mais sans nier les mots du corbeau. Combien de pouvoir as-tu pour libérer Loki de sa prison hiémale ? »

Hescamar lâcha un cri étrange, rauque. Cela sonnait presque comme un rire.

« -Aucun, Gardien. La parole d’Odin est toujours loi. Le sort ne s’est pas brisé avec les protège-bras. Les mots qui scellent la magie de Loki comptent encore maintenant. »

Baissant la tête, Hescamar égratigna de son bec l’épaulette.

« -Le prince doit briser son propre sort. Mais montrer le chemin ? Ce minimum est en le pouvoir de ce vieux corbeau.  
-Et tu m’as fait sortir ici pour t’assurer que je n’informe pas le Père de Toute Chose de ta direction emphatique. »

Heimdall tendit une main vers les étoiles, encerclant une île de blanc nuageuse.

« -Le catalyseur a été amené, ce Tony Stark. Les Nornes ont dit qu’il serait la clé des portes de Winterheart. Pourquoi interférer davantage ? »

Sa question reçut un click glissant quand Hescamar descendit jusqu’au poignet du gantelet d’Heimdall en sautillant.

« -L’espoir, Gardien. L’espoir que quelqu’un regarde. Le jeune prince s’occupera du reste. »

Déployant ses ailes, Hescamar frissonna. Des plumes tombèrent au sol, remplacées par le lustre d’un nouveau duvet.

« -Cela pourrait empêcher son catalyseur aux yeux vagabonds d’être mangé par les loups. J’ai déjà dû tuer l’ombre de Fenrir une fois. Il ne sera pas des plus contents s’il doit rencontrer de nouveau le *valknut d’Odin. »

Heimdall fronça les sourcils. Ligoté dans les cordes de *Gleipnir ou pas, l’idée que les golems subalternes élevés dans le sang de Fenrir et nourris dans Winterheart avait toujours posé un risque. Même si cela donnait au mangeur de dieu une mesure de liberté qu’il n’obtiendrait jamais autrement.

« -Assure-toi juste qu’il n’ouvre pas ses mâchoires, dit Heimdall. Tony Stark ne sait rien de notre monde ou de la place qu’y a Loki. Ne fais rien qui forcera ma main. Tu puis assouplir tes serments au Père de Toute Chose ; moi, en revanche, ne le ferai pas. »

Hescamar se contenta de rire ; une chose grossière, rauque, gutturale, qui résonna le long des murs dorés incurvés. Heimdall sentit la chaleur de la colère bourgeonnante remonter dans son cou, suffisamment pour le distraire des légers sons de bottes en train de s’approcher.

« -Prends tes complots et va-t’en, dit Heimdall, levant son bras pour chasser le corbeau cramponné. »

Hescamar battit des ailes fort en direction des étoiles exposées, les remplaçant par un flot de neige et la lumière distante d’une unique fenêtre allumée. Il s’y précipita, les ailes déployées pour glisser d’un monde à un autre.

Il fut précédé par une brique volante de métal forgé, une qui traversa le portail en un arc tournoyant. De la foudre crépita sur sa forme avant qu’elle ne soit perdue dans les ténèbres de Winterheart.

Hescamar cria de fureur mais c’était trop tard pour lui ; déjà de l’autre côté du portail, l’intégralité de la fenêtre de magie se ratatina et disparut dans le néant. Tout ce qui resta fut des flocons errants, fondant dans le soir estival d’Asgard.

Heimdall prit une inspiration fortifiante et se retourna.

« -As-tu emprunté le trône de clairvoyance pour trouver le corbeau ici, fils d’Odin ?  
-Non, dit Thor, son regard bleu aussi tranchant que des couteaux. »

La main qui tenait Mjölnir était vide, serrée en un poing.

« -Mais ma mère oui. Si je ne peux pas outrepasser Odin ou aller à son encontre, je le contournerai. Vingt ans de solitude sont suffisants. La révélation que Père attends peut ne jamais s’accomplir, mais Loki a souffert autant que je peux le supporter. »

Heimdall regarda Thor poser son regard sur les étoiles dehors, au-delà du monde. Resplendissant en rouge et argent, sa colonne vertébrale droite et les épaules en arrière d’une manière digne du prince guerrier d’Asgard, le fils d’Odin était des pieds à la tête l’homme qu’ils avaient tous espéré qu’il deviendrait. Tout à part la tristesse. L’absence de Loki avait arraché quelque chose à leur héritier du trône, un chagrin dont seule Jane Foster avait jamais été en mesure de le distraire. Même là, cela perdurait. La culpabilité était un fardeau terrible à porter et Heimdall savait que les deux frères avaient endossé plus que leur juste part depuis longtemps.

« -Si quelques-uns partageaient ton opinion, aucun ne l’admettrait, dit Heimdall.  
-Je n’ai pas besoin qu’ils l’admettent. J’ai simplement besoin que Loki trouve Mjölnir. »

Avec un signe de tête raide et formel qui ne devait rien au respect, Thor tourna les talons et partit. Avec de la chance il était arrivé à cheval, car c’était une marche longue et solitaire de l’observatoire jusqu’au portail d’Asgard. Après, il apparaissait que Thor avait beaucoup à méditer, s’il avait envoyé sa propre arme si loin de sa main pour le bien de Loki.

Posant un œil sur le monde gelé, Heimdall vit le marteau là où il était tombé ; incrusté dans la pierre des remparts du château comme si une catapulte toute-puissante l’avait envoyé. Quelque chose était attaché au manche avec des lanières de cuir enroulées plusieurs fois autour.

Réprimander Hescamar était une chose. Thor interférant directement avec l’aide de la reine était un manteau d’aiguilles entièrement différent à porter. La maison d’Odin était compliquée, en effet. Ce n’était certainement pas une dispute au milieu de laquelle Heimdall avait hâte de se retrouver. Heureusement pour son rôle dans l’affaire, les actions de Thor pourraient n’avoir aucune conséquence valant la peine d’être rapportée.

A l’intérieur des murs de pierre du Château Winterheart, un humain prouvait être une bien plus grande distraction à la misère de Loki que le moindre protège-bras ou marteau pourraient l’être.

* * *

**Château Winterheart**

Il y avait épuisé, il y avait vidé, et puis il y avait Loki.

Tony roula sur le flanc sur le lit, étudiant l’étrange silhouette à son opposé. Loki s’était tenu là depuis l’heure dernière, mais depuis quelques minutes il avait lutté contre le sommeil à chaque souffle, toujours absorbé par le métal fixé sur ses avant-bras comme s’il détenait les secrets de l’univers.

Dans la salle de bain, cela avait demandé un peu de persuasion de la part de Tony pour faire croire à Loki que d’une manière ou d’une autre il n’y était pour rien, que ce soit par la parole ou l’acte ou—quoi que ce soit, vraiment. Le niveau d’émerveillement douloureux qui avait été dirigé sur lui avait été presque écrasant, mais Tony était très bon pour laisser tomber les gens. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas été responsable des fissures.

« -Je pensais qu’il m’avait oublié, avait dit Loki, tremblant de partout en fixant ses poignets. Je pensais qu’il n’y avait aucune issue. Je ne pensais pas –que quiconque me regardait. »

Le corbeau lui était venu à l’esprit, mais en voyant Loki avachi là, choqué et pâle, trop stupéfait pour être content, Tony avait mis cette conversation en suspens, remplissant à la place la baignoire d’eau de nouveau et pressant Loki dedans. Il avait obéi dans les faits, comme un pantin et les membres lâches alors qu’il s’étirait dans la baignoire, ses longs cheveux cascadant autour de ses épaules. Tony avait voulu être content pour lui, mais comme Loki il avait juste été trop putain de surpris par ce qui s’était passé.

Plus d’une heure était passé depuis lors, et Loki avait enfin succombé à quelque chose de plus profond que le sommeil, enroulé dans les draps de Tony du côté du foyer de la chambre. Rehaussé sur presque tous les oreillers et coussins de la pièce, il était un tableau à moitié penché de sommeil désespéré que Tony ne pouvait s’empêcher de fixer. Ses cheveux étaient toujours humides, emmêlés sur l’oreiller à côté de sa joue. Croisés sur son ventre de façon protectrice, ses bras pressaient les fissures des menottes –protège-bras, se rappela Tony, il les avait appelés des protège-bras cérémoniels- dorées contre lui comme si elles étaient un secret devant être protégé à n’importe quel prix. Ou comme quelque chose qu’il pourrait perdre durant la nuit ; un rêve, peut-être. C’était triste de penser qu’il y avait tellement peu de bonnes choses dans la vie de Loki qu’il devait s’accrocher aussi fortement à elles. Après, était-il si différent ?

Tony méditait les pours et les contres de se laisser aller à dormir à côté de Loki lorsqu’un boom retentissant se réverbéra dans tout le château, ses propres os effrayés inclus.

Incroyablement, Loki ne réagit même pas au son au-delà d’un tressaillement involontaire ou deux. Tony fut laissé à fixer le plafond comme une chouette, les couvertures froissées dans son poing.

« -Je sors pas du lit, se dit-il. Mes vêtements sèchent dans la salle de bain et il fait trop froid putain à cette heure de la nuit. »

De la logique, pure et simple. Rien de lâche à ce propos.

Il sursauta lorsqu’un poing martela sa porte deux minutes plus tard.

« -Tony ? appela Clint, sonnant terrifié. »

La poignée de la porte tourna.

« -T’as entendu ? C’est venu du toit quelque part. Tony, je— »

La porte s’ouvrit et Clint s’arrêta brusquement en avisant le spectacle devant lui. Sa mâchoire s’ouvrit lentement.

Pour être honnête, raisonna Tony, cela avait en effet l’air très incriminant de les voir tous les deux nus au lit ensemble, même avec la distance toute respectable entre leurs corps. C’était un grand lit, après tout. Et quand même, ce n’était probablement pas ce qui était factorisé dans l’évaluation de Clint à cet instant précis. Non, il regardait des torses nus, la lumière du feu, et un géant du givre en train de dormir. En train de dormir dans le lit de Tony.

« -T’as baisé le patron, dit Clint, sa voix choquée. Est-ce que je—dois te péter la gueule pour ça ? Le type est comme mon papa geôlier bleu et t’as… »

Il s’appuya lourdement sur l’embrasure de la porte.

« -Il est endormi ou mort ?  
-Endormi, confirma Tony, s’asseyant et remontant la couverture de laine autour de lui afin de pouvoir se lever. Donc baisse d’un ton. C’était quoi le bang ?  
-Merde si je sais, murmura Clint, dardant des coups d’œil furtifs sur la forme endormie de Loki. Nat et moi avons manqué de pisser sur nos patins. Si vous deux étiez là et qu’on était en bas, c’était quoi ?  
-*Il pleut des hommes ? suggéra Tony, avant de grogner quand un poing frappa son biceps. Je sais pas, peut-être qu’une partie du toit s’est effondrée. Je vais pas sortir ce soir pour aller voir. Où est Natasha maintenant ? »

Clint se renfrogna à la question.

« -Elle est toujours en bas, en train de patiner. T’as gagné un million de points d’amitié avec elle ce soir, connard. Tu sais qu’elle était ballerine ? Elle a fait des pirouettes toute la nuit. Je pense que j’ai froissé un muscle dans ma teub juste en essayant de suivre. »

Émettant un son dédaigneux au sourire de Tony, Clint haussa à moitié les épaules et baissa la tête.

« -La meilleure nuit de ma vie, probablement. Me suis bidonné. Et elle aussi. »

Pris entre l’envie de donner à Clint le câlin qu’il attendait de manière si flagrante et le besoin de tenir sa couverture, Tony finit par s’avancer en traînant des pieds et à plus ou moins se pencher, ce qui résultat en des mains calleuses se faufilant droit sous sa couverture.

« -J’te jure, Barton. Ce n’est pas comme ça que tu remercies un *rabatteur.  
-Mes mains sont froides. »

Il y avait un rire dans sa voix.

« -Est-ce que le patron est nu là-bas ? A quoi il ressemble ? »

Tony s’éloigna, faisant sortir Clint en le poussant avec son épaule. Il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il dévoile cette information, pas même pour amuser les p’tits cons d’archers avec trop de temps à perdre. Il y avait également le petit problème de Tony n’ayant dans les faits pas porté tant d’attention que ça aux parties sur lesquelles Clint voudraient presque définitivement avoir des renseignements. Pour sa défense, il avait eu beaucoup à l’esprit.

« -Va faire quelques tours de patin de plus avant que la glace fonde, fit Tony en fronçant les sourcils. Et pour info, j’ai pas volé sa vertu givrée. Je pense pas qu’il ait dormi cette dernière semaine. »

Le sourire de Clint s’effaça un peu.

« -Il va bien par contre, hein ?  
-Ouais. »

Si on ne comptait pas la petite crise qu’il avait eue avant de s’endormir, pensa Tony.

« -Juste épuisé je suppose.  
-Huh. »

Clint se tut le temps d’un instant inquiet, puis reprit avec :

« -Mais lorsqu’il ira mieux tu vas totalement grimper sur son rameau gelé, pas vrai ? »

Tony lui referma la porte à la figure.

« -Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, fit la voix étouffée de l’autre côté. »

Incroyable. Ou pas, vraiment. Clint avait une série de paramètres très définis pour les choses qui l’intéressaient. De ce que Tony avait rassemblé, elles étaient majoritairement limitées à Loki, la nourriture, le tir à l’arc, Natasha et les blagues salaces. La question n’aurait en aucun cas dû être une surprise.

Par contre cela rendit en effet l’instant gênant quand Tony re-balança sa couverture sur son côté du lit –son côté ?- et se glissa sous les draps, malgré le fait que Loki soit endormi et complètement ignorant du train de pensée de Tony. Il y avait un énorme espace de quatre-vingt-dix centimètres entre eux, de toute façon. Rien d’importun ne se passait.

Maudit Clint.

Tony fixa le plafond jusqu’à s’endormir.

Il n’avait dormi que pour ce qui semblait être un battement de paupière ou deux, mais lorsque Tony ouvrit les yeux la fois suivante, le feu brûlait vivement de nouveau et l’autre côté du lit était vide. Débattant le fait de se redresser ou de juste laisser tomber et de se rendormir, il resta allongé là à somnoler dans la chaleur suffisamment longtemps pour se rendre compte que Loki était probablement toujours dans la pièce à moins qu’il n’ait décidé de s’habiller de cuir et de fourrure mouillés. Tony avait tout lavé dans la baignoire quelques heures auparavant.

« -Peux toujours pas dormir ? demanda-t-il à la chambre de façon générale, s’étirant suffisamment fort pour faire craquer son dos. »

Il donnait l’impression d’avoir mangé du verre.

« -J’ai rembourré tes oreillers et tout.  
-Rêves étranges. »

La voix venait du pied du lit du côté de Loki, au plus près du foyer. Une tête sombre était baissée vers la lumière là. Cela faisait ressortir ses cornes, projetant une ombre diabolique sur le mur au-dessus de la tête de Tony.

« -Je crains être trop fatigué pour dormir.  
-Sonne comme un discours d’abandon pour moi. »

Bâillant, Tony attrapa sa couverture pour la seconde fois cette nuit, la faisant passer autour de ses épaules et la fermant. Il se faufila jusqu’à l’endroit où Loki était assis, un genou remonté sur sa poitrine, l’autre jambe tendue vers les flammes. Il ne portait pas une once de tissu. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient en des nœuds et des vagues en train de sécher sur ses épaules et son torse.

« -De quoi as-tu rêvé ?  
-De tempêtes, dit Loki avec lassitude. De tempêtes qui enflamment le ciel nocturne aussi loin que le regard peut se porter. »

Quand Tony se pencha pour s’asseoir à côté de lui dans son cocon de couverture, il sentit sa hanche être tirée par une main forte, le déséquilibrant afin qu’il finisse assis entre les jambes de Loki. De longs bras s’enroulèrent autour de son torse, l’attirant en arrière afin que Loki puisse poser son menton sur son épaule.

« -Et pourtant peu importe que je coure vers cette foudre, elle ne pouvait pas me toucher.  
-Ça a l’air destructeur. »

Déglutissant fortement, Tony essaya de se sortir de la rigidité surprise dans laquelle il avait bloqué ses articulations. Ça allait. Il y avait une couverture. Les couvertures rendaient tout moins intime. Les choses comme être assis avec ses fesses pressées contre la jonction des cuisses d’un géant du givre nu par exemple. Tony refusa d’y penser comme étant quoi que ce soit d’autre. La tête de Clint flotta au-delà de l’œil de son esprit, acquiesçant d’un air entendu. _Fais chier_. Tony allait le tuer.

« -Est-ce que vous aviez beaucoup de tempêtes chez toi ?  
-Plus que ma juste part. »

Lorsque Tony ne répondit pas de suite Loki hésita, ses doigts parcourant de bas en haut son torse couvert comme cherchant ce qui n’allait pas.

« -Est-ce trop ?  
-Non. »

_Oui,_ pensa désespérément Tony. Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’écarter la couverture juste assez pour que les doigts de Loki trouvent sa poitrine à la place de la laine épaisse. Ce n’était pas un crime d’apprécier si Loki était celui qui initiait le contact, pas vrai ? Il n’imposait rien à Loki en se tenant assis là. Clint pouvait aller en enfer. Cela n’avait pas été bizarre avant qu’il dise ça.

Se détendant davantage délibérément, Tony inclina sa tête en arrière sur l’épaule de Loki et ferma les yeux.

« -Ça a été une grosse journée, dit-il. Je suppose que tu étais destiné à dormir des jours ou pas du tout.  
-Avec tout ce qui est arrivé, dormir semble être une décision stupide. Juste au cas où je manquerais quelque chose d’autre. »

Les mots furent prononcés contre le tendon à la base du cou de Tony, où des lèvres fraîches s’entrouvrirent afin qu’un souffle chaud effleure sa peau. Le frisson qui dansa à travers ses épaules n’était pas exclusivement dû au froid. En réponse, les doigts de Loki tracèrent un cercle de massage autour du réacteur Ark. Cela n’aida pas sa situation une seule seconde.

« -Quelque chose a frappé le toit pendant que tu dormais. Je pense que la pierre s’effondre. »

Les lèvres qui traçaient une ligne dans la gorge de Tony firent une pause, puis continuèrent avec une affection somnolente.

« -A part ça, Clint est venu pour— _um_ — »

Les doigts glissèrent sur la courbe des côtes de Tony.

« -…est venu dire bonjour. Ils ont adoré la salle de bal. Tu devrais probablement arrêter ça, avec les mains baladeuses.  
-Tu n’aimes pas ? »

Les mains de Loki s’immobilisèrent complètement. Tony savait qu’il ne pouvait qu’être honnête.

« -Je commence à aimer un peu trop ça.  
-Veux-tu que j’arrête ?  
-Ouais. »

_Non,_ pensa Tony.

« -D’accord. »

Se retirant de son flanc, les doigts de Loki tracèrent une légère piste de lignes fraîches concomitantes à travers le ventre de Tony alors que sa main ressortait de sous la couverture.

C’était juste la _putain de saloperie_ de chance de Tony, terrible, merveilleuse, qui fit que ces mêmes doigts effleurèrent également une partie bien plus sensible de son anatomie, laquelle reposait, chaude et gonflée, contre sa cuisse. Loki eut une inspiration soudaine et brève au contact. Tony essaya juste ne de pas avaler sa propre langue et de mourir.

« -Tu peux juste ignorer ça, dit-il finalement, essayant de chasser la note rauque de sa voix et échouant. En fait, on peut tous les deux juste l’ignorer. L’esprit sur la matière. Absolument rien d’intéresss— _putain_. Je— »

Tony se coupa avant d’avoir correctement commencé, ses mains s’enfonçant dans le biceps de Loki alors que des doigts frais, précautionneux, s’enroulaient autour de son sexe et se mettaient à le caresser, explorant chaque centimètre et chaque veine de bas en haut. Son pouce en particulier était—

« -Est-ce que tout ça va pas un peu, uh, vite pour toi ? »

Maudite soit sa dernière tentative désespérée d’être une putain de bonne personne, pensa Tony, impuissant, lorsque Loki s’immobilisa une seconde fois, faisant traîner sa bouche chaude depuis son foyer dans le creux du cou de Tony.

« -J’ai eu besoin de toi depuis plus de vingt longues années, Tony Stark. »

Des dents touchèrent la courbe hypersensible de son oreille.

« -Penses-tu que je dénigrerais cet instant à aucun de nous ? Que j’arrêterais par raison ou prudence, lorsque je puis ne jamais t’avoir de nouveau ? Si la malédiction se brisait demain, ou le jour d’après et me traînerait hors de cet endroit en n’ayant jamais connu le spectacle de toi, abandonné sous mes mains, sous ma bouche… »

Il prit une inspiration tremblante.

« -J’aurais à me damner une seconde fois. »

Tony avait pensé être irréfutable _avant_ ce discours. Vu l’état des choses après, ce fut tout ce qu’il put faire pour juste écarter la couverture et se retourner afin de faire face à Loki, le laissant retirer complètement la couverture jusqu’à ce que Tony soit assis à califourchon sur ses cuisses bleues, regardant son réacteur Ark réfléchir de vifs feux d’artifice dans les yeux rouges affamés de Loki.

« -Alors qu’est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Tony, se courbant légèrement quand des mains douces suivirent la courbe de ses fesses. »

Les yeux de Loki se fermèrent, une expiration mesurée s’échappant de ses lèvres.

« -Combien puis-je avoir ?  
-Tout. »

Quand Tony se pencha pour l’embrasser, son cœur chaud et imposant martelant dans sa gorge, Loki dit :

« -Peu importe. Tant que tu en as envie. Je demande juste que tu sois patient. Ce corps est plus difficile à réveiller que ce sur quoi la plupart d’entre vous aient pu mettre la main auparavant. »

Ça ? C’était la cerise sur le gâteau là.

« -J’ai toujours adoré les défis, dit Tony, le souffle sifflant alors que les mains de Loki remontaient rythmiquement l’intérieur de ses cuisses, les réchauffant sous la tendre friction ferme. »

Peut-être que, étrangement, il ne craignait aucunement les griffes, ou les dents. Pas même les cornes. Il n’y avait rien d’animal à propos de Loki au-delà de ces points acérés et grâce à cela, Tony ne pouvait que penser aux usages auxquels ils pouvaient servir sur sa peau réchauffée par le feu. Il était un homme d’idées, après tout.

Ce fut un travail long, lent, profondément satisfaisant. Loki était une ligne fluide et sinueuse de muscle et d’os contre l’épais tapis sous lui ; un canevas taché d’encre bleue et noire sous les mains de Tony. A chaque coup de rein langoureux, chaque gémissement étouffé et chaque geste avorté, Loki commençait à revenir à la vie comme s’il se rappelait de nouveau comment bouger. Comment brûler de quelque chose d’autre que de colère ou de douleur.

On n’avait jamais donné à Tony autant de liberté avec une autre personne dans sa vie, encore moins quelqu’un comme Loki. Loki, qui pouvait l’écraser par simple caprice, mais à la place l’attirait pour rencontrer sa peau lorsque le plaisir s’avérait être trop, lorsqu’il s’étirait pour capturer la bouche de Tony contre la sienne, ses mains contre ses mains, ses hanches contre ses hanches. Cela avait presque été trop facile de se donner en retour, utilisant le flacon d’huile réchauffé et la pression glissante de ses propres doigts pour faciliter le mouvement. Loki avait regardé, ses mains se contractant sur le tapis, incapable de toucher avec ses griffées acérées, ses yeux écrivant des prières sur la peau de Tony quand ses lèvres en étaient incapables.

Finalement, ce fut trop même pour la peau privée de contact de Tony, que l’on avait empêché durant l’heure dernière de prendre ce dont il avait besoin.

« -Peux-tu, dit-il finalement, sa voix presque inexistante. Peux-tu me donner autant ? »

La seule réponse de Loki fut de se redresser et de l’embrasser, les faisant rouler tous les deux sur le côté jusqu’à ce que la lumière du feu soit chaude sur l’autre flanc de Tony, ses genoux piégeant les hanches de Loki alors qu’il se pressait contre lui. Le glissement insistant de la peau fraîche contre la sienne était aussi bienvenu que nécessaire.

« -Peux-tu prendre autant ? dit Loki contre l’oreille de Tony, presque guttural dans son besoin. »

Peut-être plus animal que ce qu’avait initialement évalué Tony.

« -Peux-tu supporter mes dents sur ta peau, mon corps ouvrant le tien ? Peux-tu supporter mes mains sur tes hanches, mes cornes contre ton front, mon cri dans ta bouche ? Peux-tu prendre autant de moi ?  
-Au moins ça, répondit Tony, avant de soulever ses hanches contre les mains froides et tremblantes de Loki. Puis peut-être que plus tard on verra combien tu peux me prendre. »

Le rire dans son oreille fut un souffle de son nu, épargné seulement car il n’avait pas pu être retenu. Puis ils furent ensemble, l’un contre l’autre, joints partout où la peau pouvait entrer en contact.

Comme un circuit pulsant de sensation au lieu d’électricité, ils bougèrent, le corps de Loki prenant tout à Tony et le rendant avec ses mains cupides, sa bouche vagabonde arrachant chaque son impuissant de la gorge de Tony, chaque frisson erratique et chaque mouvement de balancier franc de son corps. Loki était une force de la nature désespérée et pleine de révérence au-dessus de lui, ses mains prudentes même lorsqu’elles tremblaient, le stimulant avec des caresses régulières alors même que son visage était pressé dans le cou de Tony, chaque exclamation rauque ponctuant la frénésie de ses hanches. C’était un paradis froid de sueur et de cheveux emmêlés autour de lui, de la glace bougeant avec force en lui et même Tony sut qu’il devait céder ou se faire emporter.

Comme s’il avait attendu l’arc tendu et crispé de sa colonne vertébrale et la chaleur s’écoulant sur sa main, Loki écrasa ses lèvres contre la chaleur expectative de la bouche de Tony et frissonna profondément, les longues griffes de sa main libre raclant le tapis, le traversant jusqu’à la pierre alors qu’il s’exclamait avec une telle libération que cela gronda comme un sanglot guttural par-dessus le crépitement de la lumière du feu et le glissement aisé de leur peau.

Il se passa une longue minute avant que Tony ne puisse quelque peu reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et de son cœur, ses épaules et sa poitrine haletant sous le poids à peine retenu de Loki.

« -J’ai pu avoir été, haleta Tony un instant. Un peu trop ambitieux à propos de ‘plus tard’. Est-ce que j’ai encore des jambes ?  
-Te reste-t-il de l’huile pour te raser ? demanda Loki, remontant sa tête comme si elle pesait une tonne. Tes contractions glissantes suggèrent le contraire. »

Le déplacement traînant du mouvement de Loki envoya une palpitation de sensation brûlante le long de la colonne vertébrale de Tony.

« -C’est pas l’huile et tu le sais. »

Tony essaya de ne pas se tendre quand Loki se retira, allant s’allonger à côté de lui, le plus loin du feu.

« -Non pas que ça m’ait dérangé. J’avais besoin de ça depuis des mois. »

Il ne se plaignit pas quand Loki trouva sa couverture errante et l’en recouvrit à moitié, soulevant même docilement la tête quand quelques oreillers furent pris sur le lit. Le matelas n’était qu’à un mètre et à cinquante centimètres de hauteur, mais c’était une montagne qu’il ne pouvait juste pas escalader putain. Loki pensait de même de toute évidence, piquant un coin de la couverture et glissant un bras lourd autour de la taille de Tony, ses yeux se fermant déjà.

D’autres choses pourraient venir plus tard, décida Tony, se rapprochant dans la courbe détendue du corps de Loki. Des choses comme des fissures dans des protège-bras, comme la foudre sur le toit et les loups au portail. Tout pouvait venir plus tard.

« -Merci, murmura Loki dans les ténèbres à l’odeur de fumée quelque temps plus tard. »

Ouvrant les yeux sur la projection rouge des braises mourantes luisant au plafond, Tony prétendit n’avoir simplement pas entendu.

La vérité était que, là, dans les ténèbres détendues, Tony lui répondait silencieusement la même.

* * *

« -C’est là en bas, appela Clint, désignant le bord dangereux du toit du château sur un rempart plus bas. Ça ressemble à une motte de merde neigeuse pour moi. Je peux pas l’atteindre d’ici.  
-Est-ce que tu peux juste te faire pousser des ailes de glace pour voler et aller le chercher ? demanda Tony à Loki. »

Ils étaient tous les deux voûtés dans la neige leur allant jusqu’aux chevilles sous le balcon de l’aile ouest. A côté de Tony, Natasha était blottie, suçant sa chaleur corporelle comme si elle essayait de le tuer. Il passa un bras autour d’elle et agita la main vers Clint, qui lui répondit d’un geste grossier avec un préjudice extrême.

« -Combien de pouvoirs penses-tu que je possède ? demanda Loki avec irritation, plissant les yeux sous la lumière vive du ciel. Si nous ne pouvons pas monter nous pourrions tout aussi bien rentrer. Dix autres heures de sommeil ne me feraient pas de mal. Dans un lit.  
-Le sol de pierre est trop dur pour toi ? demanda Tony. »

Loki se contenta de hausser un unique sourcil.

« -Tu peux parler, Stark. Tu ne pouvais même pas t’asseoir correctement ce matin.  
-Les garçons, je n’ai pas besoin de connaître votre nuit torride pendant que les enfants étaient occupés à patiner, intervint Natasha, ayant l’air d’avoir une migraine. Beau travail, au fait. Je pense que je peux monter là-haut avec un grappin. Rattrapez-moi juste si je glisse. Cela fait un moment que je n’ai pas tenté d’escalader quoi que ce soit de plus haut que six mètres.  
-Un grappin ? questionna Tony, mais Natasha tendait déjà la main vers le bord de sa jupe, la remontant sur sa cuisse pour l’y attacher avec un lacet qui exposa une longue jambe à l’air hivernal.  
-Balance-le, Clint ! appela-t-elle. »

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à une corde de rideau tressée et la moitié d’une tringle en fer tomba, atterrissant dans un bruit sourd dans la neige. Le grappin de Natasha, comme la plupart des choses qu’elle proclamait siennes, était une partie recyclée du château. La créativité de tous les jours.

Tony recula avec Loki quand elle fit tournoyer le bout griffu au-dessus de sa tête, l’envoyant par-dessus le bord de pierre du toit. Il ne s’y accrocha pas la première fois, ni la seconde.

« -Cinquante centimètres à droite, Nat, fit Clint, se penchant depuis son point de vue plus élevé. Essaie de l’accrocher sur ce gros rebord devant. C’est solide. »

Le grappin fut lancé de nouveau en suivant le conseil de Clint. Cette fois il s’accrocha. Natasha poussa un cri de joie en tirant sur la corde nouée pour tester la solidité. Elle ne bougea pas d’un centimètre.

« -Ça fait une escalade de dix mètres là, Romanoff, et t’as pas de corde de sécurité, avertit Tony, n’aimant pas tout ce risque pour ce qui était probablement juste un morceau de pierre fragmenté qui était tombé de la tour plus haute. Comment tu sais que cette corde va—oh, oublie. Je vais pas vous materner bande d’enfoirés. Assommez-vous. »

Et pourtant, Tony ne put s’empêcher de froncer les sourcils en regardant Natasha se hisser sur chaque cran de la corde, une main après l’autre avec ses pieds n’aidant que de manière très sommaire. Pour une chose demandant autant d’effort, elle avait une quantité de force effrayante dans la partie supérieure de son corps. Il la fixait toujours lorsque Loki enroula son manteau de fourrure autour des épaules de Tony, l’empaquetant étroitement.

« -Reste au chaud, murmura Loki, sa main frottant et traçant une longue ligne de bas en haut le long de la colonne vertébrale de Tony. Si tu insistes tellement pour rester ici. »

La fourrure était douce, plaçant immédiatement un poids isolant sur les épaules de Tony. Le tissu vert tranchait définitivement avec sa chemise, mais c’était dur de s’en soucier quand la brise titillant ses vêtements était maintenue à distance.

« -Si tu t’inquiètes tellement, tu pourrais réchauffer un peu ma bouche. Je pense qu’un peu de neige y est entrée pendant que je parlais.  
-Hmm. »

Loki se pencha juste assez pour que son souffle soit doux sur le sourire de Tony. Ses yeux étaient plein de malice.

« -Comme ceci ?  
-Comme ça. »

Tony fit un pas en avant et referma la distance, une main glissant hors du manteau pour épouser la nuque de Loki. Il sentit le bord de la fourrure cesser de glisser quand une main dans son dos l’attira plus près, la bouche de Loki s’ouvrant juste assez pour lui permettre l’accès. Ouais, il se sentait bien chaud là.

« -Nooon, gémit Clint depuis son point en hauteur. »

Deux secondes plus tard une boule de neige explosa sur l’arrière de la tête de Tony.

« -Ow. »

Loki se contenta de rire dans la bouche de Tony alors qu’il se frottait la tête, pas du tout préoccupé par le fait qu’ils venaient tous les deux de se faire recouvrir de glace depuis haut-dessus. S’écartant pour maudire toute l’ascendance de Clint, Tony se retourna juste à temps pour voir Natasha se hisser au-dessus du bord du rempart. Tout ça pour jouer les sauveteurs.

« -Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda Loki, sa voix portant dans l’air immobile. »

La brise avait cessé, comme si elle aussi voulait entendre la réponse.

Natasha se pencha, disparaissant de leur vue. Un instant plus tard Clint lâcha un sifflement intéressé.

« -Ressemble à un gros marteau de sa mère pour moi, patron, cria-t-il. Avec une stupide poignée courte. »

Ses mains dessinèrent la taille approximative d’un parpaing.

« -Pourquoi il pleut des marteaux ? »

Tony regardait attentivement le visage de Loki en train de se transformer à la nouvelle. Partis le sourire, l’affection aisée, la chaleur. A la place ses yeux s’écarquillèrent jusqu’à atteindre la panique, le sang quittant son visage pour le laisser maladif et crispé. C’était des mauvaises nouvelles ? Pourquoi un marteau était de mauvaises nouvelles ?

« -Il y a une note ! »

Un bras vêtu de bleu jaillit au-dessus du rempart, tenant un bout de papier attaché.

« -Sacrée façon d’envoyer du courrier. Attention ! »

Loki le regarda tomber dans la neige. Il se tint là à le regarder si longtemps que ce fut du ressort de Tony de s’avancer et de le ramasser. Le papier était étrange, granuleux et plus épais que la normale. Lorsque Loki se contenta de le fixer comme si c’était hanté, Tony haussa les épaules et détacha le cuir, le dépliant pour en lire le contenu—et froncer immédiatement les sourcils.

« -C’est quoi cette écriture bordel ? »

Il se retourna pour montrer à Loki.

« -Je peux pas lire la vieille allumette, désolé. Qu’est-ce que ça dit ? »

Déglutissant, Loki s’approcha de la note, ses yeux scannant le fouillis de symboles pointus avec une telle aisance qu’il était apparent qu’il connaissait bien le langage. Tony attendit, pas sûr de devoir être inquiet ou soulagé lorsqu’il n’y eut aucune réaction évidente face au message. Qu’est-ce qui se passait bordel ?

Loki se redressa, puis courut brusquement jusqu’à l’arbre le plus proche, vomissant bruyamment derrière la masse dissimulatrice du tronc. La main qui s’était saisie de l’arbre pour se tenir s’enfonçait profondément dedans.

« -Merde. »

Tony relut le message mais il n’y avait pas moyen de le traduire. Cela avait l’air ancien, peu importe ce que c’était. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose approchant d’un vieux script germanique.

« -Loki, aide-moi là. »

Loki cracha juste par terre, prenant une poignée de neige avec laquelle se rincer la bouche. Il se passa une longue minute avant qu’il ne revienne, ayant l’air usé et tremblant. Définitivement de très mauvaises nouvelles.

« -Cela vient de mon frère, dit Loki, sonnant détaché de façon terrifiante. Cela dit que mon emprisonnement doit durer vingt-et-un ans au total, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire. Si je ne peux— »

Tony plaça sa main sur l’épaule de Loki quand il vacilla brusquement.

« -Si je ne peux pas gagner ma liberté avant en trouvant le secret de mon châtiment, je serai exilé de mon foyer pour toujours. Mon père me souffrira de vivre, mais jamais plus suffisamment pour causer le niveau de dégât qui m’a valu cet enfer. »

Les yeux de Loki se fermèrent, deux larmes traçant des chemins sombres sur ses joues.

« -Il me reste cinq semaines.  
-Cinq _semaines_ ? En quoi c’est juste ça bordel ? Pourquoi il te dit ça que maintenant, quand c’est presque trop tard ? Merde, Loki. »

Lâchant la note, Tony attira étroitement Loki contre lui, ses bras le serrant fort.

« -Cinq semaines c’est large. Le sort a craqué cette nuit, n’est-ce pas ? Hey, on peut le faire. Toi et moi. La pomme brille comme un putain de soleil là-haut, on _peut le faire_ —  
-Mon frère dit qu’il m’aidera à m’échapper, murmura Loki. »

Tony se figea.

« -Aujourd’hui, au crépuscule. Tant que je tiens le marteau, il m’arrachera à cet endroit, où je ne retournerai jamais. Père ne peut exiler ce qu’il ne peut trouver. »

Tony le fixa.

« -Mais le sort, ton père a dit que tu peux le briser—  
-Au diable les sorts, feula Loki, son incertitude se durcissant en une résolution d’acier. »

Quelque chose d’horrible scintillait dans son regard ; ses yeux étaient comme des éclats de pierre rouge.

« -Au diable Winterheart et plus que tout au diable mon père. Je rentre à la maison. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Minute Culturelle : _ **
> 
> **_*valknut :_ Le valknut est une figure composée de trois triangles entrelacés (un peu comme un nœud). C'est un symbole odinique évoquant la mort (dans le sens de la libération de l'âme) et les racines d'Yggdrasil (dans le sens de l'interconnexion des neuf mondes de la mythologie nordique). En gros, c’est le symbole d’Odin, celui que Tony a vu incrusté dans la fourrure du loup quand celui-ci a été tué par la barrière en voulant passer le portail de Winterheart après que Tony l’ait attiré, dans le Chapitre 11.**
> 
> **_*Gleipnir :_ Gleipnir est le lien qui maintient Fenrir attaché dans la mythologie nordique. Bien que ce lien soit aussi fin qu'un ruban de soie, il est plus résistant que n'importe quelle chaîne. Il fut façonné par les Elfes noirs dans leur royaume souterrain de Svartalfheim à partir de six ingrédients qui, en principe, n'existent pas : le bruit de pas d'un chat, de la barbe d'une femme, les racines d'une montagne, les tendons d'un ours, le souffle d'un poisson et le crachat d'un oiseau.**
> 
> **_*Il pleut des hommes :_ En référence à la chanson « It’s raining men » de Geri Halliwell.**
> 
> **_*rabatteur :_ « Wingman » en anglais. Alors, en réalité, il ne s’agit pas d’une traduction exacte, car un « wingman » est un rôle social qui n’est pas très courant chez nous en France, aussi nous n’avons pas de mot pour. Rien de mieux qu’un exemple pour vous expliquer la chose : vous savez cette situation avec deux potes qui sont en soirée quelque part, dans un bar ou autre, avec un qui est intéressé par une fille qui est pas toute seule mais avec sa copine ? Et où le pote, grand ami qu’il est, va aller faire la causette à la copine en question pour que son ami puisse aller draguer la fille qui l’intéresse en toute tranquillité ? Eh bien voilà, vous avez votre wingman : le gentil pote qui se « sacrifie » pour que son best puisse pécho. Bon, vous l’aurez compris, ce n’est pas du tout une pratique que je cautionne, parce que dans la réalité ça fait juste tactique de prédateur sexuel limite -_- mais cet avis n’engage que moi bien sûr.**
> 
>    
>  **Bon je sais que j’ai pris du retard, mais pour ma défense, mon ordinateur ne cesse de m’emmerder en n’arrêtant pas de planter en ce moment, alors s’il vous plaît ne croyez pas qu’il s’agisse de mauvaise volonté -_- La technologie ne m’a jamais aimée, mais je ferai avec, pas d’inquiétude à ce sujet !**


	14. Chapter 14

**Le Bureau de Tony Stark – Stark Industries**

« -Je dois m’excuser du court délai, Agent Coulson. Sans compter le petit moment d’embarras au checkpoint de sécurité. Je n’ai pas réalisé que vous portiez une arme.  
-C’est un problème de standard, Miss Potts, et honnêtement il n’est pas beaucoup utilisé. Pour moi il n’est pas différent d’une cravate ou d’une bonne paire de boutons de manchette.  
-Eh bien, je suis sûre que notre personnel en prendra bien soin pendant que nous parlons. »

Pepper ouvrit la porte devant l’Agent Coulson, désignant le large bureau et la chaise devant.

« -S’il vous plaît, asseyez-vous.  
-Vous ne m’avez toujours pas dit ce qu’il en était de tout ça, dit vaguement Coulson, déboutonnant sa veste de costume pour s’asseoir dans la chaise présentée. »

Le bureau était une île polie entre eux.

« -J’avais l’impression que Tony Stark était toujours disparu.  
-Pour le reste du monde, il l’est, dit Pepper. »

Elle gardait ses doigts parfaitement immobiles, lâchement croisés sur le bureau.

« -Cependant, disparu impliquerait que vous ne savez pas où il est. D’après un parti très intéressé, vous et vos gens ont une très bonne idée de ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Le sourire poli de Coulson ne vacilla pas d’un pouce.

« -Nous travaillons dessus, Miss Potts, juste comme vous. Nous avons tous un intérêt personnel à trouver Mr. Stark vivant et en bonne santé. En fait, j’espérais que vous et moi pourrions être en mesure de réfléchir ensemble dessus. »

Malgré tout son comportement respectueux et son sourire rassurant, Pepper pouvait voir le regard calculateur dans ses yeux. Elle devenait très douée pour identifier ce regard.

« -Nous avons beaucoup de ressources qui, avec votre compte-rendu détaillé de ce qui s’est passé à Solstice Canyon, pourraient être utilisées pour se rapprocher un peu plus de l’affaire. »

Pepper sourit.

« -C’est génial d’avoir votre soutien, Agent, mais je vous ai appelé ici parce qu’il y a une certaine personne avec laquelle j’ai besoin que vous me mettiez en contact. »

Elle fit glisser un dossier de papier kraft vers lui à travers le bureau. Coulson l’ouvrit et s’immobilisa immédiatement.

« -Vous avez eu affaire à elle par le passé, pas vrai ? »

S’éclaircissant légèrement la gorge, Coulson referma le dossier et se leva, boutonnant sa veste de costume avec un mouvement habile, peu pressé.

« -Je crains de ne pouvoir vous aider dans cette affaire. »

Il tendit le bras pour lui serrer la main.

« -Mais je vous souhaite bonne chance—  
-Je sais déjà où se trouve le Dr. Foster, interrompit Pepper, son sourire s’effaçant. En fait, je correspondais avec elle plus tôt ce matin. Je voulais juste voir ce que vous feriez. Très joli masque, Agent. Le Directeur Fury devrait vous donner une augmentation. »

Le visage de Coulson était de pierre.

« -Ne creusez pas plus loin, Miss Potts. Pour votre bien. Le monde n’est pas prêt à savoir ce qu’il y a là dehors. »

Sa main, lorsque Pepper la serra, était complètement sèche.

« -Et vous n’êtes pas prête pour la tempête qui va s’abattre si ce jour arrive plus tôt que nous l’avons prévu.  
-Retirez votre surveillance de la maison de Tony, dit froidement Pepper. Prenez vos jardiniers mal déguisés, votre toile d’interception de données et votre hacking bancal, et fourrez-les tous dans le grand espace vide où vos informations sur Winterheart devraient être. »

Les sourcils de Coulson s’envolèrent. Cela lui prit un moment avant de pouvoir trouver ses mots.

« -Eh bien, c’est embarrassant. Des professionnels entraînés grillés par une—  
-Faites attention.  
-—femme talentueuse hautement intelligente avec les moyens de prendre ce qu’elle veut, finit-il, trahissant une petite courbe amusée avec ses lèvres. »

Il toussa discrètement face à son regard plat.

« -Très bien, je vais rappeler les hommes. Pour être honnête nous n’avons rien obtenu depuis que l’électricité a été coupée. Le signal énergétique à Solstice Canyon correspond au travail de Foster. C’est tout ce que je vais vous donner.  
-Merci pour toute votre aide, dit sèchement Pepper. Je le savais déjà.  
-Je m’en doutais. »

Coulson fit une pause.

« -Qu’ _est_ Winterheart ? Je vais supposer que Mr. Stark n’est pas dans le paradis chaud et doré dans lequel nous supposions qu’il était. »

Chaud ? Doré ? Ça c’était être mal informé. Le SHIELD avait de toute évidence moins d’informations qu’elle.

« -Froid et sombre, Agent. Exactement comme dépeint. Tony a passé un marché très stupide avec une créature très effrayante. »

Elle sourit.

« -C’est tout ce que je vais vous donner.  
-Touché. »

Étrangement, Coulson semblait dans les faits s’être détendu avec elle après leur petite joute verbale.

« -Pour ce que ça vaut, j’espère que vous le trouverez. Notre expert local a été sous le radar depuis les vingt dernières années. Foster peut aider, mais elle a ses propres secrets à garder. Même nous ne pouvons pas obtenir grand-chose d’elle, et c’est nous qui étions au point zéro quand tout est parti en vrille la première fois.  
-Je vais tenter ma chance. Merci d’être venu, Agent Coulson.  
-Vous feriez mieux de m’appeler Phil, répondit-il avec un sourire minuscule. Laissez-moi savoir si jamais vous êtes sur le marché pour un changement de carrière. Nous pourrions avoir l’utilité de quelqu’un comme vous. »

Pepper empila ses dossiers, reprenant le dossier de papier kraft.

« -Merci pour l’offre, Phil, mais vous n’auriez pas les moyens. »

Verrouillant les tiroirs de Tony, Pepper carra ses épaules et sourit.

« -Devrais-je vous raccompagner ? »

Elle s’améliorait, décida Pepper en escortant Phil l’agent stupéfait à travers le bâtiment. Pour ce qui était de tenir tête aux hommes qui se pensaient juste bien trop intelligents pour une assistante personnelle à la recherche de son patron. Depuis que Rhodey avait placé la tablette de JARVIS tard la nuit dernière, elle s’était réveillée avec plus d’informations auxquelles elle était sûre que le SHIELD savait qu’elle pouvait accéder. JARVIS avait même signalé quelques choses étranges pour elle, les marquant comme étant d’un intérêt particulier pour une date plus éloignée.

Pourquoi se soucierait-elle d’un type trouvé congelé dans la glace était un mystère, mais elle avait appris à faire confiance aux intuitions de JARVIS.

* * *

**Château Winterheart**

Tony lançait des pierres aux loups.

En fait il lançait des pierres sur les arbres, le portail grand ouvert, mais cela n’avait pas pris longtemps aux loups pour sortir des bois sur des pattes raides, leurs yeux dorés vides le regardant évacuer sa frustration. Occasionnellement l’un d’eux esquivait une pierre se dirigeant vers eux. Ils semblaient intéressés par son effort futile de s’épuiser, comme si dépenser toute son énergie allait faire quelque chose pour le distraire de ce qui était sur le point de se passer putain.

Dans quelques heures Loki allait faire sa grande évasion. S’envoler dans le grand inconnu, attaché à une sorte de marteau magique. Tony décortiquerait cette théorie s’il n’était pas occupé à être le type évitant tout et tout le monde. Loki avait essayé de lui dire, de lui dire que cette évasion avant d’être condamné à l’exil voulait dire qu’il pourrait toujours retrouver le chemin de la maison, avant que tous les chemins ne soient effacés. Comme si c’était la seule putain d’issue possible.

Donc Loki se taillait. S’évadait de prison et prenait la fuite. Maintenant ça c’était la recette du bonheur. La pierre suivante que lança Tony rebondit sur un arbre et toucha un loup dans le dos. Il jappa de surprise.

« -Désolé, dit Tony sans y penser. »

Le loup souffla juste et alla à la recherche de la pierre incriminée.

« -Donc c’est qui le nouvel alpha ces jours-ci ? Quelqu’un que je connais ? »

Les oreilles remuèrent et les têtes s’inclinèrent. Y avait-il plus de vie en les loups qu’avant ?

« -Vous devriez probablement pas prendre la peine de remplacer le poste. Vous êtes sur le point de perdre votre boulot les gars. »

La théorie était qu’avec Loki parti, ils seraient tous en mesure de sortir. Les loups s’éparpilleraient probablement lorsque la magie se retrouverait sans direction, mais même si cela n’arrivait pas Tony se doutait qu’ils seraient relâchés.

Pour commencer, ce sale corbeau le suivait depuis que Loki avait lu cette note. Sacré mauvais présage. Les autres ne pouvaient pas le voir, pas même Loki, qui s’y connaissait plus en magie et en sorts que Tony ne pouvait espérer apprendre en une vie. L’oiseau avait gardé un œil sur tout et semblait contrôler les loups jusqu’à un certain point, mais la façon dont il pistait Tony disait que quelque chose était définitivement en train de se passer. De la politique magique ?

« -Je m’en fous, dit Tony aux loups, balançant ses dernières pierres par-dessus le bord du pont-levis derrière lui. Je n’en ai officiellement rien à foutre de Winterheart, des loups ou des oiseaux stalkers parce que cet endroit en a certainement rien à foutre de moi. J’en ai assez. »

Il voulait en avoir assez. Vraiment. Cela serait sympa de rien en avoir à faire de ce qui allait se passer. Cela serait sympa d’être _content_ de rentrer, mais tout semblait ne pas aller, jusqu’aux tréfonds mêmes de son estomac. Même si Loki ne s’était pas détourné de Tony comme s’il était un jouet usé, toute sa valeur divertissante épuisée, toute la situation semblait ne pas aller. C’était hors du plan.

« -Je pensais que j’allais changer les choses, dit Tony à la meute de loups. »

Ils ne saisirent pas la blague.

« -Je pensais qu’il y avait un cycle, que j’en faisais partie. Vous auriez pu me dire qu’on était juste tous des fausses pistes. »

Il essayait de décider s’il pouvait sécher tout le départ en restant là dehors jusqu’après le coucher du soleil lorsque quelque chose rebondit sur sa chaussure. Tony fronça les sourcils en considérant la pierre. _Sa_ pierre. De l’autre côté du portail ouvert, le loup qu’il avait accidentellement touché fit un son plaintif dans sa gorge et baissa les yeux dessus avant de les relever vers Tony. Ses yeux dorés vides étaient étrangement expectatifs.

Tony ramassa la pierre.

« -T’es un loup. Un loup vicieux, mangeur d’homme. Aie un peu de respect pour toi-même. »

Mais il la lança fort dans les bois quand même, regardant avec stupéfaction l’intégralité de la meute se précipiter derrière, jappant dans leur étrange langue alors qu’ils se battaient. Bientôt ce fut juste Tony seul dans la neige, complètement confondu.

« -J’aurais aimé que cela soit la chose la plus étrange qui soit arrivée aujourd’hui. Des marteaux qui tombent. Quelles conneries. »

Il ne valait probablement pas la peine de bouder ici tout l’après-midi. Il faisait bien trop froid putain et il n’avait plus le manteau de Loki, le lui ayant rendu quelque part entre ‘je rentre’ et ‘je souhaite de la solitude’. Tony n’avait pas envie de trop réfléchir sur le renvoi, parce qu’autrement il était certain qu’il finirait par se rappeler de la nuit précédente et de tout ce qu’ils s’étaient dit. Marrant comment tout pouvait passer directement par la fenêtre à l’instant où la liberté avait l’air de faire partie du jeu. Il se sentait comme un idiot.

Qui trompait-il de toute façon ? Personne ne le choisirait à la place de la liberté, à la place d’être en mesure de rentrer. Il n’y avait aucune certitude que la malédiction pourrait être brisée à temps, que la fissure dans les protège-bras n’ait rien été d’autre que du vieux métal tombant en morceaux. Juste parce qu’il avait senti la brûlure de l’inspiration, d’un but s’allumant sous ses côtes, cela n’avait pas à signifier quoi que ce soit. Peut-être que Loki tentait sa meilleure et unique chance de rentrer.

Tony regardait toujours les bois vides lorsque des pas lourds approchèrent derrière lui.

« -Je pensais que tu serais sur le toit maintenant, faisant le compte à rebours. »

Il n’y avait rien qu’il pouvait faire à propos de la note sèche dans son ton.

« -Reste environ qu’une heure jusqu’au crépuscule, d’après moi.  
-Je pensais que tu pourrais me dire adieu, répondit Loki d’un ton égal. A la place je te trouve ici, attirant la mort avec le portail ouvert.  
-Je te ferai savoir que je joue à va chercher. »

Tony ne se retourna pas de sa position appuyée contre les gonds du portail. Avoir les bras croisés ne préservait pas vraiment du froid, mais cela lui donnait l’air aussi en colère qu’il se sentait.

« -Quand étais-je supposé dire au revoir ? Aurais-je dû le hurler dans ton dos pendant que tu courrais empaqueter ta pomme ? »

Se mettant à la hauteur de l’épaule de Tony, Loki fixa les bois devant comme s’il les gravait dans sa mémoire. Il ne regarda pas Tony, pas même du coin de son œil.

« -Je peux sentir ta désapprobation, Stark. Cependant, je te demanderais de te rappeler lequel d’entre nous fuit en direction de sa maison, et non l’inverse. »

Il y avait suffisamment de dédain hautain dans les mots pour faire grincer les dents de Tony.

« -Vers la maison ? répéta-t-il. Tu fuis comme un enfant apeuré, essayant d’esquiver la ceinture de Papa avant même qu’il ne décide de l’utiliser. »

Tony braqua un regard plat sur Loki.

« -C’est de la triche. »

Le rire bref de Loki était froid.

« -Cela pourrait te surprendre, mais je ne suis pas étranger à la tromperie et à la ruse.  
-Et n’est-ce pas là ce qui t’a mis dans ce pétrin pour commencer ? Dix points pour apprendre de tes erreurs là, Grand Bleu. »

Tony laissa ses yeux vagabonder sur la ligne des arbres, regardant les épais nuages de neige rouler lentement au-dessus de l’ombre vert foncé des bois. Les loups n’étaient nulle part en vue.

« -Point positif, je suppose que je serai en mesure d’obtenir un peu de véritable soleil bientôt. Peut-être même que je deviendrai dingue et que je prendrai une douche. »

Loki expira fortement, le souffle tremblant de frustration. Tony le regarda tourner les talons dans sa vision périphérique, faisant deux pas en arrière vers le château. Puis il s’arrêta.

« -Que veux-tu, Tony ? demanda-t-il, désespéré et furieux. Moi, ici, emprisonné et misérable, laissant passer mes dernières cinq semaines avec toi ? Il n’y a pas assez de temps dans le monde pour—  
-Je veux que tu te donnes une chance ! »

Se tournant pour faire face à Loki, Tony n’arriva pas à garder les mots en lui.

« -Je veux que tu aies ta putain de liberté, Loki, vraiment. Mais je veux également que tu la gagnes. Penses-tu _vraiment_ que c’est impossible ? »

De la glace rampait sur les mains de Loki. Tony essaya de ne pas garder un œil dessus, mais il recula quand même contre la courbe du portail quand Loki fit un pas vers lui.

« -Impossible ? dit Loki, semblant étranglé. Bien sûr que c’est impossible ! J’ai passé ma _vie_ entière à décevoir cet homme !  
-Eh bien tu es sur le point de recommencer ! »

Tony repoussa son incertitude et entra droit dans l’espace de Loki, pile devant son visage. D’aussi près, il pouvait voir l’agitation en-dessous de la résolution obstinée –et la peur.

« -Bats-le à son propre jeu, Loki. Bats-le à la loyale.  
-Je ne peux pas. Tu ne comprends pas. »

Loki déglutit, détournant le regard presque avec culpabilité.

« - _Apprends la valeur des vies que tu aurais si égoïstement prises._ Ses mots pour moi. Je t’ai surveillé, t’ai protégé, ai combattu des _loups_ pour toi. J’ai appris ton histoire et partagé la mienne. J’ai pardonné à ceux qui m’ont fait du mal et demandé pardon en retour. J’ai appris à te faire confiance avec chaque secret honteux, je t’ai écouté—j’ai _besoin_ de toi. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent quand Tony leva la main, la faisant épouser sa nuque.

« -Tu m’es devenu précieux, et je me languis de ta chaleur. Mais ce n’est toujours pas assez. Cela ne sera jamais assez pour lui. »

Ils se tinrent là durant une longue, froide minute. Au-dessus, les nuages bloquaient la lumière de l’après-midi, la neige commençant à tomber de nouveau. Tony essaya de se raccrocher à sa frustration, sa colère, mais il ne se sentait vraiment que triste.

« -Cela doit être une sacrée maisonnée.  
-Ça l’est. »

Des mains glaciales, dénuées de glace à présent, se glissèrent autour de la taille de Tony et l’attirèrent plus près.

« -Cette terre était tout ce que j’avais lorsqu’il n’y avait personne à mon côté. Ces aiguilles dorées et ces cieux parsemés d’étoiles m’ont élevé. Je suis devenu grand et fort avec ses fruits et sa viande, ai respiré son air épuré, parcouru les routes venteuses lorsque la cité donnait sur des collines infinies et des chaînes de montagnes. Je l’ai défendue, je l’ai protégée. »

Des lèvres effleurèrent les cheveux de Tony.

« -Elle me manque plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire et je pourrais la perdre à tout jamais. L’exil ne signifie pas simplement n’être plus le bienvenu, pas quand mon père le décrète. Cela veut dire que la boussole ne trouvera pas le nord. Je ne le retrouverai plus jamais. »

Après ça, il n’y avait plus vraiment quoi que ce soit de plus à dire. Il n’y avait aucun argument au monde qui pouvait faire changer d’avis Loki, pas quand Tony pouvait entendre le mal de pays ardent dans chaque mot solitaire. Pouvait-il vraiment le blâmer pour faire le grand saut ?

Se retournant vers le portail grand ouvert, Tony ne put s’empêcher de jeter un dernier regard mélancolique aux bois.

« -Dans ma tête, tu le bas, dit-il, ne regardant pas Loki. Nous passons les derniers jours à mettre la main sur chaque centimètre de l’un et de l’autre. Tu maîtrises ton contrôle de la glace, nous trouvons le reste des passages du château et faisons flipper Clint à mort. Natasha commence à sourire pour de vrai. De même que toi. »

Des bras s’enroulèrent autour de lui par derrière, le serrant douloureusement. La gorge de Tony lui faisait mal.

« -Puis, un jour, on se réveille et la neige est en train de fondre. Tes protège-bras sont tombés en poussière et le lit est rempli de métal tranchant. Le soleil est levé, il fait chaud et quelque part je peux sentir l’asphalte et l’herbe verte. Peut-être que c’est chez moi, peut-être chez toi. »

Il sourit dans la lumière mourante de l’après-midi.

« -J’ai pensé à ça ce matin. Leçon une, Loki : rêver ne te mène nulle part. »

Tony ferma les yeux quand des lèvres parcoururent sa joue, sa bouche et son cou, pressant des baisers froids, désespérés, sur chaque étendue de peau qu’elles pouvaient trouver.

« -C’est ma seule chance. »

Les mots furent prononcés dans la courbe douce de sa gorge.

« -Je sais que tu le croies. »

Il y eut du silence. Puis :

« -Adieu, Tony Stark.  
-Bye, Loki. »

Tony se tint droit quand les bras le laissèrent, quand le poids dans son dos fut remplacé par de l’air froid. Lorsqu’il rassembla le courage de se retourner et se diriger vers le château, il n’y eut rien d’autre devant lui que la longue étendue du pont-levis, vide de tout excepté la neige nouvellement tombée.

Au-dessus de lui, sur le mur, le corbeau déploya ses ailes et cria, se laissant tomber dans les douves à sec pour s’éloigner dans le noir. Apparemment Loki n’était pas le seul à avoir abandonné.

Il ne restait plus qu’à attendre le crépuscule et planifier la liberté qui viendrait après.

Tony essaya d’en être heureux.

* * *

Dans la salle de séjour, Clint Barton s’effondrait.

« - _Je ne suis pas prêt_ , força-t-il entre ses dents qui claquaient, tellement voûté par-dessus le canapé qu’il était à ça de basculer. »

Ses yeux s’humidifiaient.

« -Je peux pas partir. Il n’y a nulle part où aller. Comment peut-il faire ça ? Comment peut-il juste nous laisser derrière ? J’ai rien là dehors, putain, Carson’s partait déjà en morceaux y’a quinze ans. C’est la seule maison que j’ai. »

Tendant la main, Natasha passa son bras autour de lui et murmura quelque chose qui sonnait réconfortant mais Clint se referma juste comme une huître, ses bras enfermant sa tête.

Tony n’avait rien à dire qui pourrait améliorer les choses. Il s’était pris une bouteille de scotch et un tumbler de glace chez Cook et s’était assis dans la salle de séjour pour se rendre spectaculairement ivre, mais jusque-là il n’était seulement parvenu à se soûler qu’au quart. Le soleil s’était déjà couché. Attendre l’inévitable prenait plus longtemps que ce qu’ils avaient pensé.

Natasha lança un regard à Tony, désignant du menton la misère recroquevillée de Clint. _Fais quelque chose_ , disait le regard.

« -Tu veux une maison ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux sur le fond de son verre. Je t’achèterai une maison.  
-Je veux _pas_ de maison. »

Les mots furent étouffés par les genoux de Clint mais ils atteignirent les oreilles de Tony suffisamment bien.

« -Tu viens juste de dire—  
-Je veux pas être laissé ici comme un déchet. »

Levant la tête, Clint gratifia Tony d’un regard noir injecté de sang.

« -Même les plus gros connards ouvraient les cages avant de se faire la malle.  
-Nous ne sommes pas des animaux de cirque. »

Natasha s’empara de la bouteille de Tony sur la table et la déboucha.

« -Vraiment ? »

Le rire de Clint fut aigre.

« -Allez. On a performé nos vieux tours et maintenant Monsieur Loyal passe à de plus grandes et meilleures choses.  
-Mon dieu, bois un coup, marmonna Natasha, irritée, fourrant la bouteille dans les mains de Clint. J’rentre pas dans ta connerie d’analogie. Tu veux parler de chance de merde ? Je suis une ex-KGB et je suis sur le point de me balader au milieu de DC sans rien d’autre qu’une robe en rideaux et des secrets éculés à vendre. Si tu veux jouer à « C’est une Vie de Merde » je te bats et de loin. »

Clint prit juste une énorme goulée de la bouteille, eut une toux explosive et la rendit. Sa tête revint sur ses genoux.

« -Tout n’est pas mauvais, se retrouva à dire Tony. Clint, tu vas adorer internet. La technologie a parcouru un sacré chemin depuis que t’es passé sous le radar. Les arcs composés ces jours-ci vont te faire halluciner. Pointes de flèche piégées, viseurs longue-portée laser, même les brassières sont améliorées avec de meilleurs matériaux. »

Il croisa le regard spéculateur de Natasha.

« -La CIA va payer un prix exorbitant pour tes soi-disant secrets éculés et tu le sais. Ce dont t’as besoin c’est quelqu’un qui laisse un mot en ta faveur. Heureusement, je connais un type qui connaît un type. »

Cela ne dérangerait probablement pas Rhodey. Pas après qu’il ait bien regardé Natasha, du moins.

Clint émergea de sa grotte de jambes et se frotta les yeux. Il affichait toujours un air de misère usée, mais il y avait quelque chose d’un peu moins désespéré dans la façon dont il regardait Tony. Ça ou le scotch l’avait juste adouci.

« -Mais où allons-nous vivre ? demanda-t-il, plaintif. »

Tony se contenta de rouler des yeux, vidant le verre.

« -Jusqu’à ce que j’vous ai installés tous les deux, avec moi, répondit-il. J’ai une demeure à Malibu. Vues en sommet de falaise de l’océan, piscine, courts de tennis, héliporter…tu sais, une maison. Ça pourrait aider avec la, uh, transition. Transition ? C’est ça le mot qu’on utiliserait ?  
-Anxiété de séparation ? suggéra Natasha. Ou sentiment d’abandon. Dans ton cas, rejet complet et absolu. »

Tony posa lentement son verre sur la table.

« -Putain, Nat, marmonna Clint. Tony en pince vraiment beaucoup pour le patron. Laisse-le tranquille. »

Le nier était au bout de sa langue, mais avec ces deux-là Tony savait qu’il n’y avait pas beaucoup d’intérêt. C’était trop tard pour quoi que ce soit, de toute façon.

« -Désolée, dit Natasha, et elle en avait vraiment l’air. Je ne prends pas aujourd’hui très bien. J’aurais dû cacher la maudite note. Quelque chose. N’importe quoi. Même prolonger l’inévitable aurait été mieux que ça. »

S’il y avait quoi que ce soit à dire à ça, ce fut noyé par une hideuse vague de tonnerre grondante, si forte qu’elle fit trembler les murs. A travers l’écart du rideau, la foudre fendit le ciel, inondant l’intérieur dans un craquement de lumière éclatant. Winterheart n’avait pas de tempêtes.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, le silence régna.

C’était fini, alors.

La bouche de Clint trembla, ses yeux féroces et furieux à travers les larmes.

« -Je le hais putain, murmura-t-il, étranglé, se voûtant de nouveau comme un enfant. »

Ses épaules tremblaient malgré les bras de Natasha qui l’encerclaient, sa tempe pressée sur son épaule.

« -Je le hais. »

Tony sentit quelque chose en lui devenir silencieux et froid, alors même que le réacteur sembla bourdonner encore plus fort. Les vacances étaient terminées. La réalité s’installait, et même les gens comme Clint Barton devaient se réveiller et—

« -Je te ne blâme pas, dit Loki, se tenant juste à l’intérieur sur le seuil de la porte. En fait, je préférerais partager le sentiment. »

La tête de Clint se redressa brusquement. De même que celle de Natasha. Tony resta juste assis là à le fixer, se demandant comment bordel Loki avait pu manquer sa deadline. Mais bien sûr, la tension et l’appréhension nerveuse dans sa posture disaient qu’il n’avait rien fait de la sorte. Loki n’avait pas pris son train pour partir de Winterheart exprès. Ce qui—ça ne faisait absolument aucune sorte de sens. Pas après tout ce que Tony l’avait entendu dire. Pas après tout ce qu’ils s’étaient dit. C’était chez lui.

« -Barton, dit doucement Loki, s’approchant de lui là où il était assis sur le canapé. »

Étant donné le sacrifice qu’il venait de faire, juste l’effort que cela prenait pour sembler normal devait être immense. Mais il le supportait comme il l’avait fait avec tout le reste, pensa Tony, toujours abasourdi.

« -Clint. »

Repoussant Natasha, Clint bondit sur ses pieds et frappa Loki droit dans la mâchoire. Puis encore. Trois fois Clint Barton le frappa, jusqu’à ce que sa main droite endommagée soit rouge vif sous l’impact et Loki se tint là, stupéfait et silencieux.

« -T’as pas le droit de partir, dit Clint, respirant comme si sa poitrine était un soufflet de forge. »

Ses yeux étaient plein de larmes.

« -Pas avant moi. T’as pas le droit de faire ça. Pas après quinze ans à couvrir tes arrières, à s’occuper de toi, même quand tu voulais pas de moi dans l’coin. Quinze ans que je suis resté coincé dans cet endroit, et je t’ai jamais, _pas une seule fois_ , demandé ma liberté. »

Levant sa main blessée, il la brandit sous le nez de Loki. Loki la fixa comme s’il n’en avait pas envie, mais il n’y avait pas d’autre choix. Les yeux bleus de Clint étaient de l’acier trempé.

« -T’as pas le _droit_ de partir avant moi. »

Loki se tint là, sans voix.

Tony attendant qu’il dise quelque chose, quelques jolis mots dans cette voix raffinée qui était la sienne, peut-être, ou une excuse qui pourrait inclure combien il avait foiré au juste. Il _avait_ foiré, Tony pouvait le voir, et ce de façons où il avait été trop égoïste pour pouvoir y penser plus tôt. Il avait été tellement occupé à se lamenter sur ses propres chances manquées et ses projets inachevés qu’il avait oublié que Clint avait plus à perdre de l’absence de Loki que qui que ce soit d’autre. Il avait été le premier, il avait été le plus âgé et Loki n’avait même pas essayé de dire au revoir.

Tendant les bras, les doigts prudents et lents, Loki prit la main blessée de Clint dans les siennes.

Alors qu’ils se tenaient là tous les deux, gelés et meurtris, ce fut Natasha qui balança son pied dans les fesses de Clint, l’envoyant trébucher en avant dans Loki.

Tony manqua de détourner le regard lorsque Loki se raidit pendant que Clint luttait pour s’éloigner, ne voulant pas voir le gâchis en lequel tout allait tourner. Mais à l’instant où Clint s’éloigna, recroquevillé sur lui-même de cette façon protectrice qu’il avait eue tout l’après-midi, Loki attrapa son t-shirt usé et l’attira de nouveau, fourrant sa tête hirsute dans la fourrure de loup sur son épaule.

Lorsque le premier sanglot profond, destructeur, envahit la pièce, _là_ Tony détourna les yeux.

« -Je déteste le scotch, marmonna Natasha, soudainement devant Tony et lui tirant le poignet. »

Ses yeux étaient masqués.

« -Viens me penser quelque chose de meilleur. »

Tony n’eut pas le temps de protester avant qu’il ne soit soulevé de son canapé et traîné hors de la salle de séjour, joggant à moitié derrière Natasha pour empêcher son bras de sortir de son articulation. Mais elle ne se dirigea pas vers Cook, ni n’alla plus loin que la salle de séjour après avoir fermé la porte derrière eux. S’affalant contre la pierre fraîche, elle inclina sa tête en arrière et se mit à fixer le plafond comme s’il avait toutes les réponses.

« -Un simple ‘donne-leur une minute’ aurait tout aussi bien fait l’affaire, dit Tony, faisant rouler son épaule avec précaution. »

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il parlait. Il y avait trop de bruit confus dans sa tête. Sa bouche brûlait à cause de l’alcool, l’effet commençant à faire tanguer juste un peu le couloir.

« -Crois-le ou non, je ne suis pas si insensible.  
-Pourquoi n’est-il pas parti ? »

La voix de Natasha tremblait.

« -Pour notre bien je voulais qu’il reste, mais pour le sien ? C’était probablement son seul ticket pour rentrer, pas vrai ? »

Et voilà la question à un million de dollars. Tony espérait vraiment que cela soit majoritairement rhétorique, parce qu’il n’avait rien qui ne faisait ne serait-ce que commencer à ressembler à une réponse.

« -Peut-être qu’il essaie de jouer les justes, offrit-il, secouant la tête. Je sais pas, lorsque je lui ai parlé j’étais… »

En colère ? Brutalement honnête ? Un connard antipathique ?

« -J’ai pas pu lui en tenir rigueur non plus, à la fin. »

Tendant la main, Natasha attrapa la sienne et la serra fort. Ses doigts étaient froids. Tony se retrouva à retourner la poigne par réflexe, se laissant tomber en arrière pour s’appuyer contre le mur à côté d’elle. Dans la salle de séjour, il n’y avait pas le moindre son. Pour le bien de Clint, Tony espéra qu’ils évacuaient en se faisant des câlins. Le pauvre diable était loin d’en avoir eu suffisamment durant sa vie.

Ils se tinrent là dehors dans l’obscurité, tous deux silencieux en attendant que Loki sorte et leur dise exactement ce qui lui était passé par la tête bordel. Avait-il eu une sorte de nouvelle idée sur ce que voulait dire la malédiction ? Est-ce que quelque chose que Tony avait dit par inadvertance avait eu un plus gros impact qu’il ne l’avait voulu ? Peut-être que Loki avait simplement perdu l’esprit, ou son espoir.

Tony fut légèrement secoué quand Natasha se blottit de nouveau contre son bras. Elle était suffisamment petite pour qu’il puisse enrouler son bras autour de ses épaules. Il ne l’avait pas crue du genre à rechercher ou même à particulièrement apprécier les contacts physiques, mais cela avait été une horrible journée et honnêtement, il gelait dans le couloir peu importe combien il essayait de faire mine de rien.

« -Allais-tu vraiment nous laisser emménager dans ta maison ? »

Il y avait un sourire dans sa voix, lequel Tony n’était pas sûr qu’il soit causé par l’amusement ou l’approbation. Il la serra quand même de façon punitive avec son bras.

« -Bien sûr. Barton pourrait être mon *garçon de cabane. »

Natasha renifla légèrement.

« -Tu sais, je pense que ça lui plairait, dit-elle sèchement. »

Elle fit une pause.

« -Que suis-je dans cette fantaisie de maison de fraternité ? »

Eh bien, il n’y avait qu’une réponse à ça.

« -T’es qui tu veux être, tant que tu me tues pas dans mon sommeil. »

Cette réponse valut à Tony un éclair de dents dont il n’était pas sûr qu’il s’agisse d’un sourire. Non pas que Natasha ne ferait jamais ne serait-ce qu’y penser. Coller ses joues ensemble, peut-être. Mais le tuer ? Presque définitivement non.

« -Merci, dit-elle au bout d’un moment. »

Tony ne répondit pas ; il considéra juste le mur en face d’eux en fronçant les sourcils et souhaita silencieusement que les gens cessent de le remercier pour des choses qu’il avait envie de faire.

Le silence qui suivit fut interrompu par la porte s’ouvrant quelques minutes plus tard. Un archer ayant l’air très épuisé en sortit, s’essuyant les yeux et ayant l’air mortifié.

« -Vous avez vu que dalle, vous deux, croassa Clint.  
-J’ai une très mauvaise vue, dit promptement Natasha.  
-Je suis ivre, dit Tony. »

Les observant tous deux dubitativement, Clint renifla et jeta un coup d’œil dans la salle de séjour.

« -Uh, il veut parler à Tony. »

Il y avait quelque chose de lugubre dans la façon dont il l’avait dit, et il refusait de croiser le regard de Tony.

« -J’vais…chercher un sac en papier pour respirer d’dans. »

Il commença à descendre le couloir comme un homme en mission de vie ou de mort. Natasha le suivit, ne gratifiant Tony que d’un unique coup d’œil curieux avant de se dépêcher pour le rattraper.

Pourquoi un sac en papier ? La question suivit Tony dans la salle de séjour, où l’air était chaud et sentait faiblement la fumée de bois. Frissonnant au changement de température soudain, il referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Loki se tenait du côté le plus éloigné du feu, ses yeux fixés sur la lumière. Son expression était lointaine de façon saisissante pour quelqu’un qui avait fait le genre de sacrifice qu’il venait de faire.

« -Je suppose que cette petite épreuve de force n’était qu’une question de temps, commenta Tony, essayant une légèreté nonchalante. »

Ce n’était pas un masque génial pour toute la confusion bouillonnante, mais cela alla à la rigueur.

« -Je vous libère tous de Winterheart, dit Loki, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le feu. »

Le sourire de Tony disparut.

« -Non, ce n’est pas vrai.  
-Si. »

Loki leva la tête et se tourna vers Tony. Ses yeux étaient clairs.

« -Ce soir, vous trois retournerez dans votre monde. Peu importe ce que les prochaines semaines apporteront, je le supporterai tout seul.  
-Non, c’est faux. »

Traversant la longueur de la cheminée, Tony n’arrêta pas jusqu’à ce qu’il soit à distance de toucher. Il tendit la main, mais Loki recula.

« -Putain, si j’ai fait ça—  
-Tu l’as fait, dit Loki, coupant ce qui allait être un brillant argument. Tu as provoqué cela et je t’en remercie. J’aurais pu ne pas l’avoir réalisé si tu ne l’avais pas dit, mais c’est vrai. J’étais sur le point de recommencer. Si je fuis maintenant, peu importe où je vais, cela n’aura pas d’importance, je ne me sentirai jamais chez moi. »

Tendant les bras à travers la courte distance, Loki prit les épaules de Tony dans ses mains froides.

« -Quel est l’intérêt de voler ce que l’on veut le plus lorsque, à cause de cela, on ne peut jamais complètement l’apprécier ? Lorsqu’on ne peut jamais faire confiance au fait que cela soit jamais supposé être sien ? »

Tony essaya d’intégrer le double sens de ses mots. Vraiment. Mais tout ce qu’il entendait était _au revoir_. Encore. Juste lorsqu’il pensait qu’ils avaient réparé la chose. Les mots de Loki n’étaient pas les mots de révélation d’affection et d’attraction et de loyauté auxquels il s’était attendu. Et de loin. A la place de conneries égoïstes, on servait à Tony des conneries altruistes. Là c’était marrant.

« -Tu peux me dire que je suis libre, mais tu peux pas me faire partir. »

Tony agrippa les poignets de Loki, ses pouces frottant les fractures dans le métal.

« -Je verrai ça jusqu’à la fin. Que—quel était l’intérêt de tout ça si je vois pas la fin ? J’ai suffisamment de projets inachevés dans ma vie comme ça, mais ils sont tous là dehors. »

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

« -Je voulais te réparer. »

Tony sentit ses épaules s’affaisser quand des lèvres fraîches touchèrent sa tempe, sa joue, son oreille. Pas le même chemin qu’auparavant, mais la tristesse était identique.

« -J’ai été égoïste avec vos vies, murmura Loki, son souffle provoquant la chair de poule sur la peau de Tony. Il est temps que je me répare moi-même. A la loyale, n’était-ce pas là tes mots ?  
-Je suis un idiot, dit Tony, glissant ses mains autour de la taille de Loki, attirant le poids frais de son corps contre son torse. Qu’est-ce que t’es en train de faire au juste, à m’écouter ? Je connais les machines, pas les gens.  
-Tu me connais moi. »

Tony rit. Ce n’était pas un son heureux.

« -Comment suis-je supposé retourner là-bas bordel ? Y’a pas de magie là-bas, pas de pommes brillantes ou de loups énormes. »

Tournant la tête, il pressa une ligne de baisers chauds le long de la mâchoire de Loki.

« -Comment suis-je supposé te laisser derrière bordel ? »

Loki soupira brièvement, exaspéré, mais il tourna la tête et alla quand même à la rencontre de la bouche de Tony. Même le baiser ressemblait à un au revoir ; trop long, trop dur et désespéré contre sa bouche, trahissant toute la retenue qui avait été dans les mots de Loki. Les mains qui se glissèrent autour de lui étaient presque trop rudes avec leur besoin d’agripper mais cela faisait du bien, c’était nécessaire parce que Tony savait qu’il n’avait pas le moindre argument pouvant arrêter ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

« -J’apprends la valeur de ta vie, dit Loki, et ses yeux rouges scintillèrent sous le sacrifice écrasant. Je la rends. »

Il pressa un petit tas enveloppé dans ses mains.

Tony pouvait sentir même à travers le tissu que c’était son téléphone. Le sien et celui de Pepper, inutilisés depuis ce tout premier jour. S’il y avait quoi que ce soit qui ressemblait au monde à l’extérieur, c’était ça. Il fourra le tas dans sa poche sans regarder et essaya de s’éclaircir la gorge, ses yeux par terre.

« -Quoi, tu vas même pas me donner une griffe ? Une mèche de cheveux ? Une de tes cornes ? »

Loki se contenta de secouer la tête.

« -Tu as déjà pris tout ce qui importe. »

Tony ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas penser à ce que cela signifiait. S’il le faisait, il ne serait jamais en mesure de partir. Mais ce n’était pas à propos de lui, et ce n’était même pas vraiment à propos de Loki. C’était à propos de la malédiction. Est-ce que l’au revoir pouvait être suffisant ? Si ça ne l’était pas, est-ce que cela avait condamné Loki une seconde fois, le laissant sans foyer et seul ?

« -J’ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance, dit Loki, sa voix grave et tendue. J’ai besoin que tu partes, et vite. »

Après ça, il n’y avait rien de plus à dire.

« -Bye, Loki. »

Loki se contenta de sourire.

« -Adieu, Tony Stark. »

Cela ne semblait pas terminé, pensa Tony, impuissant, furieusement, en reculant enfin. Mais ça l’était. Cela devait être terminé, cela devait l’être ici et maintenant.

Cela prit plus de force qu’il ait jamais pensé posséder, de se retourner et de laisser Loki se tenant là dans la lumière du feu, fixant douloureusement son dos. Cela prit tout ce qu’il avait pour faire comme s’il n’avait pas vu la brillance humide de ses yeux rouge joyaux, trop brillants pour que même les flammes le justifient. Mais Tony le fit comme il faisait tout le reste ; il serra les dents, ignora sa poitrine douloureuse et avança.

Ce n’était que cinq semaines, pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers l’entrée principale, voyant Natasha et Clint en train de l’attendre, du chagrin perdu dans leurs yeux. On ne pouvait pas perdre quelqu’un en juste cinq semaines. Il y avait toujours de l’espoir.

_Toujours de l’espoir_ , se répéta Tony alors qu’ils s’empressaient de sortir dans la nuit froide, de dépasser le portail et de s’avancer dans la neige. Des yeux dorés scintillèrent en le regardant mais ne firent aucun mouvement, leurs ordres clairs. Aucun corbeau n’assombrit le ciel ou ne chanta sa chanson gutturale. Sentant la main de Clint sur son dos et le bras de Natasha autour de sa taille, ils marchèrent et marchèrent jusqu’à ce que la neige commence à céder la place à de l’herbe. Les étoiles brillaient au-dessus de leur tête, une plus éclatante que toutes les autres vrillant le sommet de la tête de Tony. Il l’ignora.

« -Trois chemins, murmura Natasha, sonnant tendue. Divergés dans un bois neigeux ? »

Tony leva la tête de la marche pénible et lente de ses pieds. Sans surprise elle était correcte ; trois chemins dans la neige, bifurquant en trois destinations différentes. Cela devait être celui de Clint, de Natasha, et le sien.

« -C’est le mien, dit Clint, sonnant terrifié. »

Dans sa main, l’arc et le carquois s’entrechoquèrent en tremblant.

« -Je peux—ça sent comme les tentes. Paille, et lampes chauffantes, et vieux popcorn. »

Il eut une inspiration rauque.

« -Je peux pas retourner là. Ça fait trop longtemps. »

Natasha désigna droit devant. Son chemin était aussi sombre que les leurs, mais ses yeux scintillaient de défi.

« -Acier chaud. Feu et essence renversée. Feuilles mouillées et mon propre sang. C’est moi. »

Le bras autour de la taille de Tony serra étroitement.

« -Je ne pense pas pouvoir l’ignorer. Le patron a choisi la route la plus dure. Je pense que je lui dois de faire de même, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Alors je te suis, Nat, dit Clint, lançant à Tony un petit regard coupable. Elle sert à rien sans moi, tu sais ?  
-J’ai pigé, dit Tony, n’essayant même pas de masquer l’épaisseur rouillée de sa voix. Trouvez-moi, si vous avez besoin de moi. Ça ne sera pas dur. Suivez le cirque des médias. »

Ils s’embrassèrent là, comme trois idiots solitaires dans la neige. Tony avait envie de les broyer en pièces qu’il pouvait emporter avec lui, comme des échardes qu’il pourrait cacher sous sa peau. Mais ses yeux étaient secs et l’air était encore froid, et à la fin ils durent se séparer. Tony tourna les yeux sur son propre chemin.

« -C’est quoi le tien ? avança Clint, jetant un œil à la piste boisée sombre. »

Tony ne cilla pas.

« -Herbe mouillée. Bitume. Pot d’échappement de la voiture roulant au ralenti sur la route. »

Il plissa les yeux en se souvenant.

« -Happy attendait que je revienne. Je me demande s’il a toujours un boulot.  
-Je suppose que tu vas le découvrir, dit Natasha, devançant la très probable tentative de Clint de faire un jeu de mots. Prends soin de toi, Tony. Essaie une recherche en profondeur du net sur ‘La Veuve Noire’ si tu as vraiment besoin d’un coup de main. »

Tony se contenta d’acquiescer d’un air absent, mettant l’information de côté en les regardant tous deux tourner les talons et commencer à descendre le chemin central. Leurs pas étaient de plomb et lents, et Clint ne cessa de regarder en arrière, mais cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant qu’un étrange brouillard ne les avale. Lorsqu’ils eurent complètement disparu, Tony sentit la première réelle poigne de panique dans sa poitrine.

Rentrer, se dit-il, se tournant vers son chemin. Rien d’effrayant à ce propos.

Il descendit la route sombre, suivant la familiarité des mois passés. Entre un souffle net et le suivant, il sut exactement quand Winterheart devint Solstice Canyon. La brise était chaude et sentait le pin et l’herbe. Il y avait tellement d’étoiles dans le ciel que cela faisait mal de les regarder.

Se retournant, Tony jeta un œil à son chemin. Il avait disparu –rien que des arbres et des pierres. Pas même un flocon persistant. Juste rien. Quelque part au-delà de cette frontière magique, Loki était piégé à l’intérieur de sa prison château.

C’était juste cinq semaines, se dit Tony en fouillant le tissu dans sa poche et en sortant son téléphone, le rallumant et priant pour que la batterie tienne. Soit Loki serait en mesure de rentrer, soit il serait libéré de sa malédiction. C’était juste une question de temps et de patience et—

C’était inutile, pensa-t-il alors que le téléphone s’illuminait dans sa main, montrant un signal fort et une centaine d’appels manqués. Cela ressemblait à un mensonge.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, inclinant de nouveau la tête vers les étoiles, Tony composa le numéro de son taxi.

Rentrer, pensa-t-il encore alors que le téléphone ronronnait dans son oreille, cliquant quand une voix familière répondit dans des tons d’incrédulité raide.

Peut-être était-ce là le véritable mensonge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Minute Culturelle : ___ **
> 
> **_*garçon de cabane :_ « cabana boy » dans le texte. Il s’agit d’un employé d’hôtel, généralement un beau jeune garçon d’après le cliché de la profession, qui s’occupe des clients sur la plage plus spécifiquement. On retrouve ce terme notamment dans les hôtels en bord de mer, dans les régions hispaniques. Donc oui Tony ne peut pas s’empêcher de faire des références salaces quel que soit le moment ou le contexte…**
> 
> **Bon alors mon ordi a toujours un comportement aussi chaotique, mais comme vous le voyez, je m’accroche…au pire, si quelque chose de vraiment grave arrive, je mettrai sans doute des updates sur mon Tumblr et mon Twitter pour vous tenir informés, vu que j’y ai accès sur mon tel et que ce sera mon ultime accès à internet.**
> 
> **Sur ce, à bientôt !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Asgard – Salle du Trône**

Lorsque Frigga trouva Thor, il était assis sur les marches à la base du trône de son père. Mjölnir se balançait comme un pendule perdu, suspendu en l’air par deux doigts à travers la lanière. Il le regardait avec une expression qui disait que ses pensées étaient sur de la neige et de la pierre, pas les halls d’Asgard. Pas même Midgard. Frigga connaissait très bien ce regard.

« -Tu savais qu’il ne le prendrait pas, dit Thor. »

Il ne leva pas le regard alors qu’elle approchait, sa jupe bruissant sur le sol poli.

« -Pourquoi me faire espérer si tu savais qu’il refuserait ?  
-J’ai prié pour qu’il ne le prenne pas, dit platement Frigga. Mais il devait avoir le choix. Il a bien choisi. Réjouis-toi, Thor. Si Loki croyait qu’il n’y a pas d’espoir pour lui, il aurait pris le marteau dans sa main. Il reste toujours du temps. »

Se tenant devant la forme assise de son fils, elle tendit la main pour toucher sa joue. Il détourna le visage.

« -Je voulais qu’il le prenne, dit Thor, sa voix basse, comme si l’aveu était quelque chose d’honteux. Même si cela suscitait chez Père une rage sans nom. Même s’il me bannissait de nouveau. »

Lorsqu’il leva enfin les yeux, le cœur de Frigga se serra en croisant son regard chagriné.

« -Comment puis-je réparer mes erreurs s’il ne peut jamais rentrer ? »

Frigga fonça légèrement les sourcils. Peut-être que Loki n’était pas le seul à avoir besoin d’un peu de foi.

« -Beaucoup peut arriver en cinq semaines, dit-elle à Thor, se déplaçant à côté de lui. »

Remontant sa lourde jupe, elle s’assit précautionneusement sur la marche de l’estrade à côté de lui. Thor trahit presque un sourire face à sa tentative sans grâce d’aisance nonchalante.

« -Ne ris pas de ta mère. Certains d’entre nous ne bénéficient pas du luxe d’une armure flexible. Maintenant cesse de balancer Mjölnir comme ça ou je te le confisque. »

Thor posa docilement le marteau de son autre côté, se retournant pour la regarder curieusement. Frigga comprit pourquoi. Rare était l’opportunité de simplement s’asseoir ensemble sans qu’un palais entier de vassaux et de domestiques pressés ne passe sur le chemin d’une course ou autre, mais l’heure était tardive et les braseros étaient faibles. Les runes qu’elle avait tracées pour lui obsédaient Odin, comme il l’avait fait la plupart des nuits de la semaine passée. Parfois, il valait mieux attendre qu’il arrive à ses propres conclusions concernant quelles pierres racontaient le futur de Loki.

Et pourtant, il ne servait à rien de le nier ; elle avait vu le sang à la fin, tout aussi clairement qu’Odin. Mais il y avait du renouveau, aussi. Le changement serait sur eux bientôt, pour le meilleur ou le pire.

« -J’aimerais pouvoir le voir, fit férocement Thor en considérant la salle du trône d’un air renfrogné. Toi, Père, Heimdall, même le corbeau, vous avez tous vos moyens pour veiller sur Loki. Je ne sais rien de la magie. »

Frigga regarda Thor sursauter un peu, souriant avec un amusement doux.

« -Loki a toujours dit qu’un jour je serai forcé de reconnaître ma jalousie de ses talents. Il le faisait pour se moquer de nos différences, sans doute, mais il avait raison.  
-Et alors tu n’as jamais pris le trône ? demanda Frigga, surprise. »

Elle venait juste de perdre un sacré pari avec Odin ; elle avait pensé avec certitude que la curiosité et l’inquiétude de Thor l’auraient poussé à trouver source de réconfort ici, et ce plus d’une fois. Thor la regarda de travers.

« -C’est interdit, dit-il, comme si un rappel lui était nécessaire. »

Son regard bleu se détourna du sien.

« -Et je sais que si je regardais, je ne pourrais pas détourner le regard. J’ai trop de responsabilités envers les mondes pour rester assis subjugué par sa prison hivernale.  
-As-tu peur de ce que tu pourrais voir ? demanda Frigga, intérieurement surprise de découvrir qu’elle était réticente à l’idée d’entendre sa réponse. Que cela pourrait te faire changer d’avis ?  
-Je sais qui il est. »

Les mots étaient simples ; l’acceptation de cette vérité datait.

« -Ce n’est pas sa peau que je crains de voir. Je me demande si en le regardant je verrais la même haine perdue dans ses yeux que j’ai vue avant son emprisonnement. »

Sa tête dorée se baissa.

« -Ou quelque chose de pire encore. Sûrement qu’il me blâme, comme il le faisait alors. Sûrement qu’il me hait toujours. »

Les réponses étaient du ressort de Frigga ; elle avait été témoin de la vérité lorsque Loki l’avait dite à son compagnon Midgardien. Mais l’entendre de ses lèvres ne rassurerait en rien Thor, ne lui apporterait aucune paix. La bouche d’une mère n’était pas faite pour les vérités brutales du monde, non. Durant trop longtemps cela avait été le rôle d’Odin. Peut-être avait-elle été inactive trop longtemps, après tout.

« -Tu pourras lui demander quand vous vous reverrez, dit-elle finalement, son regard distant en regardant les gardes changer aux portes de la salle du trône, leurs mouvements à peine plus que des éclats de métal terne au bout du couloir. Qu’il brise sa malédiction ou qu’elle se brise, tu reverras ton frère.  
-L’as-tu vu ? demanda Thor, incapable de masquer sa curiosité. »

Frigga sourit.

« -Je n’ai pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que c’est vrai. Il n’y a pas une force dans tous les neuf mondes qui peut vous maintenir séparés.  
-Père peut, dit sombrement Thor. Père l’a fait.  
-Père a la main lourde, comme tu le sais bien. »

Tendant la main, Frigga ramena quelques mèches de cheveux derrière l’oreille de son fils.

« -Mais jamais sans but. Crois-tu honnêtement que je laisserais ceci continuer pour aussi longtemps si j’avais les moindres doutes sur ses intentions ?  
-Non. »

Thor attrapa sa main lorsqu’elle la reprit. Son sourire était affectueux.

« -Tu ne m’aurais également pas donné l’opportunité de me damner si tu pensais que je pourrais véritablement aller à l’encontre de ses souhaits. »

Frigga rayonna.

« -Alors tu as appris quelque chose de ton frère après tout. »

S’emparant de ses jupes, Frigga se releva une nouvelle fois.

« -Va voir Heimdall. Monte la garde avec lui, afin que tu puisses t’envoler rapidement jusqu’à moi s’il y a la moindre nouvelle. »

Thor fronça les sourcils.

« -Mère—  
-Avec hâte, Thor. »

Elle se tourna vers les portes.

« -Ce qui arrivera ensuite peut transpirer trop rapidement pour que je puisse le voir. »

Prenant fermement Mjölnir en main, Thor bondit sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers l’entrée principale sans un mot de plus. Toujours le fils obéissant, le frère consciencieux, le prince précautionneux. Frigga fit une pause, le regardant partir. Les jours de sa jeunesse obstinée semblaient bien terminés, et elle les pleurait férocement. Ce n’était pas seulement pour le bien de Loki qu’elle lui souhaitait la véritable liberté.

Lorsque Thor fut parti depuis un certain temps, Frigga se hâta à travers les longs couloirs vers la chambre royale, où Odin était absorbé dans l’éparpillement révélateur des pierres sur la table de bois sombre. Trois fois qu’il lui avait demandé de les jeter, et chaque fois un futur différent avait été mis à nu.

« -Crise et changement, dit Odin, roulant son œil unique pour regarder Frigga alors qu’elle approchait. Crise et sang. Crise et triomphe. A chaque fois, un procès n’étant pas de mon fait. Comment la prison peut-elle le menacer maintenant, quand il n’y a personne pour le défier ? »

Passant sa main à travers les pierres, Odin se rassit dans sa chaise et les fusilla de nouveau du regard.

« -Les Nornes ne me donnent rien. Les pierres ne me donnent rien. Hescamar ne me donne rien. Comment je le protège sans défaire ma propre parole avant qu’il puisse comprendre ?  
-Épargne ton orgueil, mon mari. »

Frigga lui toucha gentiment l’épaule, faisant halte pour se tenir derrière lui.

« -Je pense que tu découvriras que Loki est destiné à échapper à ton contrôle encore et encore.  
-Des mots étrangement calmes pour la femme qui m’a donné un œil au beurre noir dix ans après le début de la sentence de Loki. »

Tendant la main vers son cache-œil, Odin le détacha et frotta en-dessous.

« -Pourquoi n’utilises-tu pas cela afin d’implorer sa liberté ?  
-Parce que c’est ce que tu veux que je fasse, répondit simplement Frigga. Tu flanches. Partout où je regarde, il n’y a aucune foi en Loki. Mais peu importe ce qui se dresse sur son chemin que nous ne pouvons pas voir, cela trouvera un enfant de Jotunheim avec le cœur d’un Asgardien, un cœur forgé dans l’acier éclatant par ses compagnons. Dis-moi, Odin fils de Bor, quel ennemi peut défaire notre fils ? »

Odin soupira avec hargne, mais ne dit rien. Tendant la main, il s’empara d’une unique pierre, frottant son pouce sur le ‘H’ incliné gravé dans sa surface lisse. Hagalaz. Frigga ne protesta pas quand il la glissa sous son armure.

« -Tu voulais que je voie Loki refuser l’aide de Thor. Tu voulais que je voie Heimdall garder le secret pour le bien de Loki. »

Frigga ne se tendit pas, mais ses doigts tressaillirent sur les épaules d’Odin. Inclinant sa tête en arrière, il loucha vers elle avec un œil bleu terni et une orbite vide.

« -Je suis vieux et usé, Frigga, mais je ne suis pas encore aveugle. »

Tendant la main vers Gungnir reposant contre la table, Odin fixa de nouveau son cache-œil et se leva.

« -Foi en Loki, alors. Mais je crains qu’il puisse avoir besoin de plus que son esprit éveillé et ses griffes de glace.  
-Il a plus, lui rappela Frigga, reculant quand Odin se tourna vers les portes. Un cœur, un esprit et une âme ne sont pas si facilement emportés. »

Les mots immobilisèrent ses pieds, le faisant hésiter pour le plus bref des instants.

« -Tes énigmes me donnent mal à la tête, femme, dit lourdement Odin, secouant la tête. »

Il ouvrit la porte de sa main libre.

« -Je monterai la garde sur le trône ce soir. Le sommeil peut venir plus tard.  
-Thor attend déjà aux côtés d’Heimdall, appela Frigga derrière lui. »

Odin aboya juste un rire et sortit.

« -Alors Loki aura une audience nombreuse. »

* * *

**La Résidence de Tony Stark – Malibu, Californie**

Même avec le courant remis en marche, il y avait quelque chose de triste et de stérile à propos de cette maison.

C’était toujours des plafonds hauts et des murs crème, une lumière chaleureuse, de l’air artificiel et des cheminées manufacturées. Des fenêtres à double-vitrage parcouraient la longueur du mur du salon, révélant l’océan sombre et les étoiles éclatantes dehors. L’air dans la maison sentait le renfermé ; étouffant à cause des portes fermées et du manque d’usage. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois mais il y avait un manque distinct de chaleur à l’intérieur. Le réfrigérateur était vide. Le garde-manger contenait des boîtes de conserve et quelques autres denrées qui ne se perdraient pas. Apparemment quelqu’un ne s’était pas attendu à ce qu’il revienne bientôt. Pepper, sans doute.

Tony avait parcouru chaque pièce de la maison trois fois avant que son téléphone ne sonne de nouveau, bêlant une mélodie artificielle qui lui tapait sur les nerfs. Étranges, les choses qu’on se laissait oublier lorsqu’on vivait dans un château magique. Les appels téléphoniques. Les interrupteurs.

« -Pepper, dit-il, sa voix rauque. Comment vont tes plantes ?  
-Mes—elles vont bien, dit Pepper, semblant stupéfaite. Tony, je me dirige vers toi en ce moment. Tu as de nouveau le courant dans la maison, pas vrai ? Happy ne t’a pas juste laissé là ?  
-J’ai dû le menacer d’une action en justice juste pour qu’il parte, dit Tony, appuyant paresseusement sur l’interrupteur sur le mur le plus proche de lui. »

Allumé, éteint. Allumé. Miracles.

« -Je vais bien. Je suis de retour. Je vais avoir besoin de, uh—tu peux me faire un compte-rendu du monde pendant que j’étais absent ?  
-Non, répondit Pepper d’un ton serré. »

Des freins crissèrent et sifflèrent dans le fond grésillant de l’appel.

« -Tu as JARVIS pour ça. J’ai besoin que tu _me_ fasses un compte-rendu de ce qu _i t’es_ arrivé. Comment t’es-tu échappé ? L’as-tu tué ? Tu es blessé ? »

Cela prit quelques secondes embarrassantes à Tony pour réaliser qui Pepper désignait par ‘l’. Loki. Peau bleue, yeux rouges, voix rugissante, glace terrible. Ce Loki. Pas celui que Tony avait laissé derrière là-bas.

Éteint, allumé. Tony regarda sa main passer sur l’interrupteur comme en transe.

« -Tony ? »

Tony cligna des yeux pour se réveiller.

« -Ça va, dit-il, ne sachant pas ce qui allait et ce qui n’allait pas. Ne parle pas en conduisant. T’as l’air d’être sur le point de faire de l’aquaplaning. T’es où ?  
-A une heure environ, répondit-elle, sa voix grésillant. Tony, je—  
-Du calme, Potts. Je suis sauf, je vais bien. Je suis rentré. »

Il cligna des yeux face à la lumière invitante du salon, se demandant s’il pouvait dormir.

« -JARVIS m’alertera lorsque tu arriveras. Je pense que j’ai besoin d’une sieste. »

Le souffle qu’elle eut sonna douloureux par-dessus la radio portative.

« -Bienvenue à la maison, Mr. Stark.  
-Merci, Miss Potts. »

L’appel prit fin. Tony laissa sa main glisser de l’interrupteur en se dirigeant vers le salon, se forçant à s’enfoncer dans le cuir pâle. Il pourrait aller dans l’atelier en bas et attendre là, pourrait rallumer ses systèmes et rendre sa voix à JARVIS, peut-être même avoir une vraie conversation avec un bout de technologie qui n’avait pas eu besoin d’être chauffé et battu au-dessus d’une forge. Peut-être retourner dans le monde.

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau, le faisant sursauter. Son doigt glissa sur l’écran avant même qu’il se rende compte du mouvement, son vieux manteau d’amusement tranchant et de verve impertinente s’enroulant autour de ses épaules.

« -Rhodes, dis-moi : comment ça se fait que tu sois parvenu à me perdre deux fois bordel ? demanda Tony, rassemblant toute la curiosité badine qu’il pouvait dans sa voix. Vraiment, je te rétrograde de meilleur ami à faiseur de café, c’est juste inacceptable—  
-Tu m’as manqué, mec, répondit Rhodey, sa voix ondulant sur un rire. Essaie juste de te débarrasser de moi maintenant. Je vais te coller comme cette blonde qui n’avait pas ses mains dans ses poches à la réunion du MIT et qui n’arrêtait pas de me pousser dans les plantes en pot.  
-Pour sa défense, tu as monopolisé mon attention toute la nuit. »

Tony sourit à rien, laissant la familiarité de leur joute verbale se faire absorber par sa peau.

« -T’es en manque d’affection de façon écœurante, vraiment. »

Rhodey rit dans le combiné, mais on aurait dit qu’il y avait de la pression derrière ; quelque chose en train de peser sur son soulagement. Etrange, pensa Tony. Il n’avait jamais remarqué des choses comme ça avant. Peut-être que surveiller des gens pendant deux mois d’affilée avait ses avantages.

« -Ça va, Rhodey. »

Ses mots étaient bas, affectueux.

« -Je sais que la nouvelle direction de ma compagnie a été beaucoup à digérer. Je sais que j’ai pas expliqué une putain de chose.  
-Non ça va pas. Rien qui se soit passé ce jour-là n’allait, Tony. »

Rhodey lâcha un souffle bas. Tony l’imaginait froncer les sourcils en considérant le plafond, peut-être tapoter ses doigts contre un bureau.

« -Mon boulot et ma carrière sont importants pour moi, c’est vrai, mais entre Pepper et JARVIS et toi disparu une seconde fois… »

Il laissa en suspens brièvement.

« -Tu sais que je vais pas demander ce qui t’est arrivé, mais dis-moi juste ça : est-ce dangereux ? Cet endroit, cet—homme de glace dont Pepper a parlé ? Est-ce une menace ? »

Objectivement, Tony savait que Rhodey demandait en tant que membre de l’armée américaine. Les menaces potentielles sur le territoire intérieur étaient son gagne-pain –les neutraliser avant qu’elles ne s’étendent encore plus. Cela le toucha quand même profondément quelque part en lui. Winterheart et Loki étaient autre part. Quelque chose d’autre. Natasha et Clint, peu importe où ils étaient, faisaient partie de la petite catégorie des choses que Tony considérait siennes.

« -L’endroit est une prison, répondit Tony, laissant une partie de la fatigue transparaître dans sa voix. Le type à l’intérieur peut rien changer. »

A part lui-même.

« -Et la glace ? C’est réel ? »

Rhodey semblait prudemment obstiné.

« -Il y a quelque chose là dehors qui peut geler avec ses mains ? »

Ses mains, ses pieds, et si vous étiez _vraiment_ chanceux, toute la peau sur laquelle vous pouviez mettre la main. Mais seulement après qu’il ait sauvé la vie de la femme qui a essayé de le tuer. Tony inclina sa tête en arrière sur le dossier en cuir doux et ferma les yeux.

« -J’ai du mal à croire qu’il existe, dit Tony. Mais je l’ai vu faire des choses que je peux pas expliquer. L’enfoiré m’a sauvé, pour commencer.  
-T’a sauvé la vie ?  
-Ouais. »

Ça aussi.

Avant que Rhodey ne puisse répondre, la sonnette de la maison retentit en une cacophonie métallique ; atténuée, mais encore trop forte pour briser le silence. Alien. Électronique. Ce qui était—il avait été absent quelques mois, pas des années. Être de retour dans le monde de la technologie moderne n’était pas supposé faire mal.

« -Laisse-moi te rappeler, dit Tony, se levant sur ses pieds dans un grognement. Semble que quelqu’un d’autre sait que je suis rentré. »

Mettant fin à l’appel avec une glissade, il se dirigea vers la porte d’entrée. Il n’y avait que quatre personnes qui sauraient logiquement qu’il était de retour, et il venait juste de parler à trois d’entre elles.

Ouvrant la porte d’entrée, Tony fut accueilli par le _chwop-chwop-chwop_ distant d’un hélico atterrissant sur l’héliport et le visage ébahi d’Obadiah Stane. Tony imagina qu’il devait faire la même tête. Obie n’avait pas pris l’hélicoptère de la compagnie pour faire un tour depuis que Tony lui avait dit qu’il ressemblait à une abeille en rogne coincée dans le chapeau d’une vieille dame quelconque.

Lorsque le silence devint trop long, Obadiah tendit un sac fumant de nourriture turque.

« -T’as un endroit où je peux poser ça, ou tu vas juste me fixer toute la nuit ?  
-J’ai pas commandé par partenaire commercial désapprobateur, dit Tony, plissant les yeux. »

Obadiah cligna des yeux. Tony cligna des yeux en retour.

« -T’es une merde, Stark, lui dit Obadiah, un rictus étirant sa bouche barbue. Et t’es un véritable enfer pour tes actions. Bordel, j’espère que t’es pas offensé quand je dis que je souhaiterais que tu sois mort parfois.  
-C’est un sentiment populaire dans certains cercles, répondit Tony, un sourire se frayant un chemin sur son visage. Est-ce que t’as pris cinq ans en deux mois au fait ? Tu sais, ça doit être un record quelque part—  
-Dégage du chemin et laisse-moi poser ta putain de bouffe, dit Obadiah, son rire un grondement franc dans sa gorge. C’est mauvais pour mes genoux de vieil homme riche de rester debout comme ça.  
-C’est la goutte ça, répondit Tony, se tenant sur le côté quand Obadiah entra dans sa maison, se dirigeant droit vers la cuisine sans un commentaire de plus. Je devrais arrêter de t’acheter ces paniers gourmets à chaque Noël.  
-Uh-huh, dit sèchement Obadiah, disparaissant au détour d’un couloir. Peut-être que je devrais commencer à te mettre un collier autour du cou pour que t’arrêtes de disparaître. Des châteaux de glace et des mondes magiques. C’est quoi la suite ? On te trouve nu dans le pot d’or au pied de l’arc-en-ciel ? »

Émettant un son moqueur pour lui-même, Tony ferma la porte et suivit Obadiah vers la cuisine, écoutant le bruissement du plastique et du carton. Faites confiance à Obadiah pour couper court à l’aspect sentimental et aller droit à l’essentiel. C’était rafraîchissant, d’une certaine manière. Il était trop tôt pour parler d’expériences et de ce qui s’était passé là-bas. Mais c’était ce qui obsédait Obie ; le business, les actions, les médias, les contrats, l’argent.

« -Va prendre une douche pendant que j’installe ça, dit Obadiah en s’approchant. Tu ressembles au clochard sur la cinquième qui me demande toujours si je suis le frère du Père Noël. Couvre ce réacteur avant qu’un parti aérien intéressé ne voie les lumières allumées et n’entre pour jeter un œil à la vue. »

Obadiah prenait des assiettes dans les placards et sortait du *pide frais des sacs en papier, piquant un large couteau du bloc sur le comptoir pour le couper en morceaux.

« -T’as toujours aimé l’agneau et la feta, pas vrai ? Dix minutes et tu peux en avoir. Quinze et c’est à moi.  
-J’ai besoin d’au moins cinq minutes additionnelles pour digérer le fait que tu sois passé outre ma dernière directive et aies renvoyé la compagnie dans la production d’armes, dit Tony, ne manquant pas le silence abrupt alors qu’il montait les escaliers. »

Un point pour lui.

« -Ne mange pas ma nourriture. »

Cela faisait en effet sens sous une perspective commerciale, pensa Tony en attrapant une pile de vêtements et en sautant dans la douche, regardant le flot sifflant de l’eau frapper les tuyaux parfaitement lisses dans le renfoncement. Lorsqu’il était revenu d’Afghanistan, il avait déclaré l’arrêt de production d’armes à Stark Industries. Deux semaines plus tard il avait été porté disparu. Sans aucune direction viable à part celle qu’ils avaient toujours eue, bien sûr qu’Obadiah ferait revenir la compagnie à ses vieilles méthodes.

Ça aurait dû le mettre en colère. Aurait dû lui faire ressentir quelque chose, au moins. Mais alors que Tony inclinait la tête vers le jet chaud et laissait son savon cher au bois de santal glisser sur sa peau en ruisselets, tout ce qu’il ressenti fut de ne pas être à sa place. De ne pas arriver à suivre. Déséquilibré. Peut-être qu’il se forçait trop ; cela ne faisait que quelques heures, vraiment. Mais l’idée d’essayer de revenir à la production l’inquiétait moins que de savoir que quelque part dans le désert, sa technologie était toujours utilisée dans le mauvais côté d’une guerre. Si la fuite pouvait être colmatée, à quel point se sentirait-il mal si—

Pensées stupides, se dit Tony, coupant l’eau et attrapant une serviette sur l’étendoir. Il devait se calmer, il devait aller manger quelque chose de délicieux qui avait été fait par quelqu’un avec deux mains, pas un espace noir béant derrière un volet roulant. Parce que c’était le monde réel, et dans le monde réel Tony Stark avait un rôle à jouer, juste comme tous les autres.

Tony Stark allait bien.

Tony Stark avait de l’appétit.

Tony Stark était absolument prêt à reparler business.

Lorsqu’il redescendit, pieds nus chauds sur les tuyaux frais, Obadiah sortit une assiette du four sans un mot et la lui passa avec le torchon. Gardant sa nourriture chaude pour lui. Soit cela annonçait de très mauvaises nouvelles, soit il avait manqué à Obadiah. Le gratifiant d’un regard sceptique, Tony piqua un rouleau additionnel et un pot d’houmous* et se dirigea vers le salon.

« -T’es pas en train de me faire le coup de la figure paternelle là, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Quoi, un cinquième de scotch et une boucle d’oreille ? dit Obadiah avec un regard, apportant sa propre assiette. »

Déboutonnant et se débarrassant d’une veste de costume grise, il remonta ses manches et s’assit à côté de Tony, lui lançant une serviette en papier.

« -Je vais être honnête, Pepper a présenté ça comme si t’allais jamais revenir sans aide. On n’a rien trouvé quand on a fouillé le canyon. On a envoyé une partie de tes meilleurs geeks là-bas avec leurs scanners. Ils ressemblaient à une bande de cosmonautes en train de filmer un clip.  
-T’as envoyé la recherche et le développement là-bas ? demanda Tony autour d’une bouchée de pain frais et d’agneau chaud. »

Le goût salé crémeux du fromage explosa sur sa langue. C’était le paradis. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas essayé de le créer avec Cook pendant qu’il avait été absent ? Loki aurait adoré—

« -Thermo, radio, scanners à particules—hey, hey, je parle toujours anglais là Obie, me regarde pas comme ça. Mais je suis touché, vraiment. Je pensais avec certitude que Pepper dirait ‘château magique’ et que tu la ferais interner. »

Obadiah prit une énorme bouchée de son plat, mais ses yeux en disaient long pendant qu’il la finissait.

« -Cette femme est formidable quand elle en a quelque chose à faire de quelque chose. Si j’avais refusé je pense qu’elle allait m’abattre sous la table. »

Retirant des miettes de sa barbe nette, Obadiah ne regardait pas Tony lorsqu’il demanda :

« -Est-ce que tu es blessé quelque part ?  
-Non. »

Au coup d’œil renfrogné que ça lui valut, Tony se pencha en avant et remonta la jambe de son jean.

« -J’ai été mordu par un loup géant. Est-ce que ça compte ?  
-Je suppose que ça pourrait, répondit Obadiah, semblant pensif. »

Tony recommença juste à manger.

« -Comment va la trotteuse ?  
-Elle trotte toujours. J’ai quelque chose à boire ici ? »

Tony revint dans la cuisine. En-dessous de son t-shirt, le réacteur Ark lui donnait l’impression de brûler d’une façon plus éclatante que jamais. Ouais, toujours en train de trotter.

« -De l’eau du robinet et beaucoup de spiritueux, je dirais, dit Obadiah, finissant son dîner avec quelques bouchées rapides, décisives. Pepper a tout nettoyé avant que le courant ne soit coupé. Où est JARVIS, au fait ? Il ne m’a pas salué comme il le fait habituellement. Me dis pas qu’il en a enfin eu marre de mon flirt.  
-Il en a eu marre dès le premier jour. Il dit que tu as juste envie de lui pour son joli minois classique. »

Préparant deux verres d’eau depuis le robinet, Tony en fit glisser un vers Obadiah qui s’approchait avec une assiette vide. Le verre fut renvoyé sans un mot.

« -Il est en mode muet pendant que je mets les choses au clair. Sers-toi au bar. »

Obie alla juste faire ça, laissant Tony remplir le lave-vaisselle avec des gestes mécaniques. La vaisselle. Cook avait toujours—

« -Comment se portent les affaires, au fait ?  
-Ce sont les affaires, répondit Obadiah, aboyant un rire en se servant un scotch et un soda. Ça va. Le conseil a renversé ta décision, Tony. Les armes sont tout ce qu’ils savent faire, et les petits hommes riches sont facilement effrayés quand quelque chose les frappe dans la poche arrière. »

Ses yeux bleu pâle scintillèrent de bon humour.

« -Si tu veux tuer la moitié d’entre eux d’un seul coup, on peut faire une autre conférence de presse. »

Conférences de presse. Ouais. Costumes et caméras et—

_Que s’est-il passé là-bas ?_

_On m’a ouvert les yeux_.

Tony vida son verre d’une longue dernière goulée et le mit dans le lave-vaisselle, claquant la porte avec plus de force que ce qui était strictement nécessaire.

« -T’as trouvé comment les Dix Anneaux ont mis la main sur de la technologie Stark ?  
-Le manifeste militaire initial ne correspondait pas à une charge de cargaison près, dit Obadiah, s’appuyant au bar sur un coude. Falsifié, tu peux le croire ça ? La dernière charge d’armes lourdes a été resquillée avant qu’elle n’atteigne sa destination. Une balle pour les deux conducteurs et les deux à l’arrière, et adieu nos armes. »

Obadiah prit une gorgée de scotch fortifiante.

« -Rhodes en a balancé quelques-unes qui restaient sur leur camp pendant que t’étais pas là. On entendra plus parler d’eux. »

La bouche de Tony se serra. Morts, alors. Ce n’était pas qu’il se sentait floué dans une quelque mesure de vengeance, mais comment une attaque aérienne aurait été possible sans un accès sanctionné à la région.

« -T’as signé l’envoi d’un _Jericho_.  
-Eh bien, ils mourraient d’envie d’en avoir un, pourquoi ne pas le leur donner ? »

Prenant ce sourire commercial de requin, Obadiah lui porta un toast.

« -Craint et respecté, Tony. Personne ne va vouloir de nous si nous ne prenons pas position. Les ventes sont montées à trois cent pourcents depuis que tu as disparu. »

Cela revint à Tony ; cette pensée qu’il avait eue dans la douche. Une pensée dangereuse, définitivement. Stupide ? Peut-être. Mais un héritage n’était pas seulement ce qu’un père avait imposé à un fils avec sa mort prématurée. Ce n’était pas juste du business, ou de l’argent ou un surnom qui faisaient se tourner les têtes. Deux mois auparavant il n’avait été personne, juste un visage dans un château de pierre.

Il pourrait n’être personne de nouveau.

« -Si j’indiquais que j’étais ouvert à l’idée, commença lentement Tony, sentant son cœur battre lourdement et de façon grisante dans sa poitrine. Est-ce que toi et le conseil achèteraient mes intérêts majoritaires dans Stark Industries ? »

Obadiah fixa Tony durant trois secondes entières avant de boire le reste de son verre et de le remplir de nouveau—cette fois sans le soda. Il s’éclaircit étrangement la gorge en rebouchant le scotch et en le remettant sur l’étagère.

« -Tu te vends à moi, fils ?  
-J’y ai réfléchi, admit Tony. »

Cela vint plus facilement que prévu.

« -Le spectacle continue—sans mon nom, bien sûr—et cela me permet de poursuivre d’autres intérêts. Admets-le, Obie ; la compagnie n’a pas besoin de moi avec le catalogue d’armes qu’elle a maintenant. Donne-moi l’assurance que les armes lourdes restent entre des mains américaines, et je vais—  
-Que dirait Howard ? dit Obadiah, coupant net le presque-marché de Tony. Merde, Tony, tu viens juste de revenir de dieu sait quoi, t’as disparu deux fois en sept mois, tu—tu ne _réfléchis_ pas.  
-Howard ? répéta Tony, son rire incrédule. Tu penses vraiment que j’en ai quelque chose à foutre du vieux à ce stade ? J’ai fait tourner la compagnie parce que j’étais supposé le faire. J’ai inventé de nouveaux designs et de nouvelles armes parce que j’étais supposé le faire, parce que j’étais _bon_ à ça. Mais t’es la compagnie, Obadiah, pas moi. Je veux juste—  
-Me donner une putain d’attaque, c’est ça que tu veux faire, dit Obadiah, ses sourcils se fronçant de façon orageuse. Tu penses que changer _Stark_ pour _Stane_ sur l’étiquette est la seule répercussion là ? Tu penses qu’on te laissera tranquille si tu fais ça ? T’es Tony Stark ; à part te faire re-capturer, la seule paix que tu vas trouver est dans la putain de tombe. Arrête de fuir et sois un homme. »

Tony rit. Quelque chose d’amer et de dur remonta dans sa gorge.

« - _Là_ tu me fais le coup de la figure paternelle.  
-Ah, merde, jura Obadiah. »

Il vida son second verre et s’approcha de Tony, ses grandes mains chaudes sur la courbe des épaules de ce dernier. L’expression sur son visage ne pouvait être définie que comme douloureuse.

« -T’es un petit enfoiré, tu baises le conseil à la moindre occasion et je prends des pilules pour la pression artérielle juste pour ça. Mais t’es le cœur et l’âme de cette compagnie, juste comme l’était ton vieux. Bien sûr c’était un connard autoritaire parfois, dit Obadiah, souriant quand Tony trahit un petit rire. Mais je me suis habitué à manager les Stark et il y a plusieurs choses que tu ne peux pas nier. _Tu_ es la compagnie.  
-T’en veux pas, dit lentement Tony, testant les mots à voix haute. »

Obadiah rit.

« -Tu plaisantes ? Je bave partout sur ma nouvelle cravate. Mais ce que je ne ferai pas est accepter une offre faite dans le feu de l’action. »

Glissant ses mains sur les épaules de Tony, il referma ses grosses mains d’ours de chaque côté de son visage. Ses yeux étaient doux.

« -Fais une pause, petit. Va faire quelque chose dans ton atelier. Réveille JARVIS. Tire un coup. Mange, bois et laisse cette morsure sur ta jambe finir de guérir. Prends quelques shots, pendant que t’y es. On peut discuter de ta proposition dans quelques semaines, si tu sens toujours que c’est quelque chose que tu veux faire. Je vais m’occuper de la presse. »

Se tenant là, se sentant meurtri et étrange et un peu perdu, les mots d’Obadiah étaient tout ce que Tony avait besoin d’entendre. Non, Obadiah ne voulait pas discuter de ses sentiments, ou de ce qui s’était passé à Winterheart. Cela ne le dérangeait même pas vraiment si Tony lui avait menti à propos de se sentir bien. La compagnie était le sang de sa vie, complètement. L’entendre rejeter l’offre avait été un choc, mais seulement pour la partie de lui qui avait voulu impressionner Obadiah, de la même façon qu’il avait voulu impressionner Howard. Seulement un était vraiment resté à la fin.

« -On aura la même discussion dans quelques semaines, alors, dit Tony, essayant de sourire. Juste ne dis pas à la presse que j’ai encore une crise post-traumatique. Si je dois parler à une collecte de fonds de plus…  
-Je vais m’en occuper, dit résolument Obadiah. »

Gratifiant Tony d’une tape franche dans le dos, il le fit pivoter par ses épaules et le redirigea vers le canapé.

« -Finis de manger avant que Pepper n’arrive. Je veux avoir dégagé de là à ce moment-là. C’est une assistante brillante mais mon dieu, qu’est-ce qu’elle est obsédée par la paperasse si ce n’est pas signé à temps. »

Décidant que le plan de la compagnie ne valait pas d’être poursuivi de nouveau pour le moment, Tony revint dans son fauteuil et déchira en morceaux du pain blanc plat, le plongeant dans un pot d’houmous et mangeant avec des gestes mécaniques. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu’il ne l’entasse activement sur son pain, se demandant où bordel Obadiah était allé pour obtenir de la nourriture aussi bonne. Pour quelqu’un qui ne semblait pas en avoir grand-chose à faire, il s’était certainement donné du mal pour réintégrer gentiment Tony dans le monde. Regardez-le, pensa Tony. Tout propre et en train de manger et faisant des plans. Juste comme un véritable garçon.

Dix minutes plus tard, la sonnette retentit. JARVIS, muet comme il l’était, ouvrit la porte pour faire accéder quelqu’un que Tony avait vu dans une cellule de donjon la dernière fois.

« -Tony ? appela Pepper. »

Obadiah se raidit et fit mine de se précipiter vers la porte du balcon, faisant un clin d’œil à Tony.

« -J’ai quelques affaires ici—oh ! Obadiah. J’ai vu l’hélicoptère, mais… »

Luttant sous le poids d’une large boîte, de toute évidence envoyée de quelque part, Pepper tituba sur ses talons hauts avant qu’Obadiah ne se précipite en avant et ne la stabilise, prenant la boîte avec un petit sourire.

« -Merci. La chose pèse une tonne. »

Elle se tourna et sourit à Tony, ses yeux brillants.

« -D’après mes calculs, Potts, vous n’auriez pas pu arriver ici en aussi peu de temps sans dépasser la limite de vitesse, dit Tony, finissant son dernier morceau de pain et sautant sur ses pieds. A présent de quoi dois-je douter ; votre fibre morale guindée ou mon intelligence ?  
-Je pense que tu sais de laquelle il vaut mieux douter, dit sagement Pepper, déboutonnant calmement sa veste de costume afin de pouvoir ouvrir ses bras en grand. Permission de faire un câlin à mon patron ? »

Tony essaya de ne pas sourire.

« -Techniquement je ne suis pas ton patron en ce moment. »

Pepper se contenta de fixer Obadiah, qui haussa un sourcil. Il toussa.

« -Miss Potts, vous êtes par la présente re-transférée en tant qu’employée personnelle d’un certain Tony Stark.  
-Merci, Mr. Stane. »

Tony se détendit quand Pepper s’avança, adaptant sa forme plus petite contre la sienne et—le serrant absolument à mort.

« -Tony, je vais te tuer si jamais tu réessaies de faire quelque chose d’aussi incroyablement stupide. Honnêtement je vais me procurer un lance-roquette des chambres d’essai et t’enverrai droit en _enfer_. T’as pas le droit d’échanger nos places. T’auras jamais autant ton mot à dire concernant ma vie. »

Tony l’attira plus près avec réticence en entendant sa voix craquer étrangement. Son menton s’enfonçait dans son épaule mais il ne dit rien alors qu’Obadiah se détournait discrètement, déplaçant la boîte que Pepper avait amenée sur la table basse, l’ouvrant en lisant la missive attachée. Dans tous les cas il n’avait pas à regarder Pepper Potts lutter pour ne pas pleurer.

Tony souhaita qu’il se sente pire à ce propos, mais imaginer sa vie s’il avait juste tourné les talons et l’avait laissée dans cette cellule, laissé Loki dans sa terrifiante rage, laissé Clint et sa coquille d’amabilité meurtrie, n’ayant jamais ne serait-ce que rencontré Natasha et fait l’expérience de ses myriades de complexités—Pepper lui avait fait une faveur et elle ne le savait même pas.

Alors il tint bon et ne s’excusa pas, pressant un baiser sec dans ses cheveux odorants et essayant de ne pas se rappeler des autres qu’il avait tenus étroitement contre lui, même pas quatre heures auparavant.

« -C’est quoi ça ? demanda Obadiah, brisant le silence. »

Il sortait des objets métalliques de la boîte. Chacun faisait environ la taille d’une lumière de sol de jardin solaire, et possédait la même longueur de poignard. Les têtes étaient surmontées de ce qui ressemblait à des compteurs Geiger déments et une surprenante série de loupiotes.

« -Pepper ?  
-Oh, dit Pepper, se reculant et se tournant vers la boîte. Ils viennent du Dr. Foster. Elle s’y connaît en—enlèvement par trou de ver focalisé, ou peu importe comment elle l’a appelé. Je suppose qu’ils sont inutiles maintenant, vraiment. Je vais les renvoyer demain. »

Enlèvement par trou de ver focalisé, pensa Tony en sortant un autre objet ressemblant à une lance de la boîte. Il y en avait quatre au total, tous identiques. Obadiah lui passa la lettre sans un mot, haussant un sourcil qui disait ‘tu vas vouloir lire ça’.

_Chère Virginia,_

_Je comprends ton problème et j’aimerais faire tout ce que je peux pour aider._

_Malheureusement, contrairement à toi, je suis sous la surveillance du SHIELD. Mon partenaire représente un grand intérêt pour eux, aussi je ne peux pas venir te voir et parler de cette affaire en personne sans élever de soupçons. J’espère que tu comprends, et je pense vraiment que c’est le cas –ce n’est pas pour nous-mêmes que nous nous sommes véritablement aventurées si loin._

_Ce que tu trouveras dans la boîte est une panoplie de stabilisateurs de trous de ver. Quatre, pour être précise. Si tu les plantes autour de l’endroit où tu penses ‘qu’il’ a disparu, cela pourrait ouvrir le dernier portail connu. Ce sont des catalyseurs, pour faire simple. Ils te donneront les dernières coordonnées._

_Je ne sais pas s’ils te seront de la moindre utilité maintenant, mais j’aimerais essayer. Si tu ‘le’ trouves par une sorte de coup de chance, j’aimerais avoir une discussion. J’ai le sentiment qu’il y a beaucoup que nous pourrions apprendre l’une de l’autre._

_Amicalement,_

_Jane Foster_

_P.S. : Dis à Coulson que je ne suis toujours pas désolée de lui avoir ouvert la figure dans les années 80._

Tony scanna la lettre trois fois, la mémorisant avant de lever le regard sur Pepper, les yeux écarquillés.

« -Pepper, qu’est-ce que tu as fait pendant mon absence ? »

Sentant probablement une dispute, Obadiah s’excusa et désigna la porte du pouce. Quelque chose à propos de refaire le plein et d’avoir laissé un pauvre diable dans le siège du pilote pendant une heure.

Tony agita juste la main sans enthousiasme quand il partit et jeta un œil à la lettre de nouveau, stupéfait au-delà de toute mesure. Soudainement, une partie de ce qu’avait dit Rhodey fit sens. Entre lui, Pepper et JARVIS…

« -Réveille-toi, mon bébé, dit Tony, plissant les yeux vers le capteur le plus proche. T’as quelques secrets à partager.  
- _Mes excuses les plus sincères, monsieur, mais puis-je vous rappeler votre abus exagéré de la fonction muette ?_ »

JARVIS semblait être à moitié sur le point de gagner en autonomie juste pour pouvoir électrocuter Tony la prochaine fois qu’il essaierait de faire des tartines.

« - _Aurais-je été capable de parler, je vous assure que toutes les affaires nécessitant d’être adressées auraient été soulevées depuis le temps._  
-Salut JARVIS, dit joyeusement Pepper, essuyant le bord de sa paupière inférieure avec un ongle expert. Tu m’as manqué.  
- _Et à moi vous, Pepper. Avez-vous essayé la recette de pancake au *babeurre que je vous ai envoyée ? Elle a été hautement recommandée par des sites variés._  
-Oui ! JARVIS, tu dois m’envoyer tout ce que tu as, dit Pepper, ses yeux se voilant. Elles étaient absolument orgasmiques, en particulier avec ce beurre d’amande chaud que tu as recommandé. »

Tony fixa les lumières dans le salon quand elles devinrent anormalement intenses et chaudes, avant de revenir à leur puissance électrique habituelle. Il cligna deux fois des yeux face aux images résiduelles que la lumière avait laissées.

« -JARVIS, est-ce que tu viens de rougir ? »

Une autre pensée le frappa.

« -Est-ce que tu viens de l’appeler _Pepper_ ? »

Prenant la lettre et un des piquets à trou de ver à Tony, Pepper les remit dans la boîte avec un sourire. Boutonnant sa veste, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine avec une inclination assurée dans ses hanches que Tony ne se souvenait pas avoir vue avant. Pire, les capteurs de JARVIS suivaient ses moindres mouvements.

« -Eugh, se dit Tony, consterné.  
- _Mes excuses, monsieur, mais Miss Potts et moi avons forgé un partenariat très profitable en votre absence. Tout ceci au nom de votre libération, bien sûr. Le Colonel Rhodes a été également plus que serviable dans notre entreprise partagée._  
-Je m’en doute, dit Tony de façon distante, jetant un œil dans la boîte que cette Dr. Foster avait envoyée. »

Des stabilisateurs de trou de ver. Probablement programmés pour activer le moindre résidu de particule toujours présent dans la zone du dernier transport, si sa connaissance générale en astrophysique était toujours d’actualité. Les résidus de particule ne restaient pas sur place éternellement cependant, et même Tony savait que les objets faits maison comme les piquets ne pouvaient fonctionner qu’avec ce qui était toujours là dans l’air et le sol, attendant. Dans quelques semaines il n’y aurait rien à activer. Dans cinq semaines…il n’y aurait rien du tout.

Ce que Tony tenait dans ses mains était un moyen de revenir à Winterheart avant que le sort de Loki ne se brise. Peut-être une façon de le convaincre qu’ils pouvaient le faire ensemble, qu’ils pouvaient battre les statistiques allant à son encontre. Un moyen de—

Un moyen d’aller à l’encontre du tout dernier souhait de Loki que Tony vive sa vie.

Loki avait essayé de lui rendre sa vie. Libre de magie, d’engagements, d’implications –libre de lui, et de tout le bagage maudit qu’il avait apporté à l’instant où Tony l’avait regardé et avait pensé, _important_. S’il était possible d’être égoïste et altruiste à la fois, Tony s’en sortait très bien. Échapper à la réalité sous le déguisement d’aider Loki ? Il se ferait griller en un instant. Pire, il serait furieux de savoir que Tony avait volontairement écarté une décision qu’il avait prise avec autant de gravité.

Tony ne pouvait pas revenir là-bas en courant. Pas pour Loki, parce que cela n’aiderait pas. Pas pour lui-même, parce qu’il fuirait. Ce n’était pas une façon de remercier le géant du givre qui lui avait appris tellement à propos de lui-même et de son propre pouvoir de changer les choses.

La seule façon de l’honorer…eh bien, c’était de vivre. Quelque part, cette idée le fit se demander si Yinsen et Loki se seraient entendus. Ils avaient tous deux des idées similaires concernant Tony, pour commencer. L’un lui avait dit de ne pas gâcher sa vie. L’autre…

L’autre avait juste voulu la lui rendre, à la fin.

« -As-tu mangé tout l’houmous ? demanda Pepper, farfouillant dans le sac en plastique de nourriture à emporter. Je déteste la sauce betterave. JARVIS, peut-on avoir quelque chose de délicieux d’envoyé ici ? Et une commande complète de courses pour le matin –tu sais ce qu’aime Tony. Rajoute un peu d’herbe de blé* également. Fais ça discrètement.  
- _Je suis à votre disposition,_ dit JARVIS, sonnant bien trop joyeux au goût de Tony. _Je dois dire que je suis heureux de me conduire d’une manière très légale ce soir._ »

Tony cligna des yeux, détournant son attention de la boîte ouverte de piquets.

« -Manière légale ? répéta-t-il. JARVIS, commettais-tu des crimes ?  
- _Rien ne pouvant être remonté jusqu’à vous, monsieur,_ répondit JARVIS, comme si cela voulait dire quelque chose. »

Dans la cuisine, Pepper rit un peu. Ce fut là que Tony commença à avoir l’impression que le monde n’avait pas fait qu’attendre qu’il revienne de Winterheart. Mentalement, il combina JARVIS, Pepper et Rhodey ensemble dans tous les scénarios possibles qui pourraient être élaborés pour le libérer de Winterheart. Ajoutés à la carte joker d’une astrophysicienne et d’une organisation appelée le SHIELD…

Eh bien. Merde.

Pepper eut pitié de lui, pressant un *Black Russian dans sa main et gardant un martini pour elle-même. Pas d’olive, mais l’intention était clairement là.

« -Tony. »

Ses yeux brillants étaient et tranchants.

« -Tu ne pensais pas qu’on te laisserait juste pourrir, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tony s’assit lourdement, prenant une gorgée brûlante de liqueur de café et de vodka. Le glaçon qui se glissa dans sa bouche fut presque douloureux. Il tint bon jusqu’à ce qu’il fonde en de l’eau froide sur sa langue.

« -Dis-moi tout. »

Peut-être que la vie avait mieux à offrir que la magie et la glace de Winterheart. Peut-être que les amis signifiaient plus qu’avant.

Retourne dans le monde, se dit Tony, avant d’avoir un sourire.

Peut-être qu’il était temps, après tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Minute Culturelle : _ **
> 
> **_*pide :_ pizza turque avec de la viande hachée, de la tomate et des poivrons.**
> 
> **_*houmous :_ préparation culinaire du Proche-Orient, emblématique des pays arabes du Moyen-Orient, composée notamment de purée de pois chiches et de tahiné (purée de sésame). Le nom complet de la purée de pois chiches à la crème de sésame est « houmous bil tahini ».**
> 
> **_*babeurre :_ le babeurre ou lait battu est un liquide blanc, au gout aigrelet, traditionnellement issu du lait frais ou fermenté après la fabrication du beurre par barattage ; il est aussi fabriqué directement à partir du lait frais par ajout de ferments. Cet aliment digeste sert de boisson et intervient dans la préparation de divers mets, sur tous les continents. Il peut être consommé cru ou cuit. Le babeurre est aussi le bâton qui sert à battre le beurre dans la baratte.**
> 
> **_*herbe de blé :_ l’herbe de blé ou blé en herbe se réfère à la jeune pousse du blé commun qui est fraîchement pressée ou séchée pour la consommation humaine ou animale. Les études et allégations la concernant parlent de propriétés curatives tout autant que de complémentation nutritionnelle. Cette herbe populaire dans les pays anglo-saxons peut être facilement cultivée et pressée à domicile. Elle est souvent disponible dans des bars à jus, en portion de 3 cl ou mélangée à des jus de fruits et légumes ; on la trouve aussi dans des magasins spécialisés sous forme de comprimés ou de poudre. Elle est également vendue sur internet en vaporisateur, en crème, en lotion de massage et en complément alimentaire liquide.**
> 
> **_*Black Russian :_ Le Black Russian est un cocktail à base de vodka et de liqueur de café. Cette boisson prend le nom de « Dirty Black Russian » lorsque du cola est ajouté.**


	16. Chapter 16

Entre Pepper et JARVIS et, à un certain moment, même un rappel de Rhodey, Tony entendit toute l’histoire de leurs aventures écervelées pendant qu’il avait été à l’intérieur de Winterheart.

Entre les scans de Solstice Canyon, JARVIS espionnant les dossiers d’Obadiah et étant ensuite hacké par une agence gouvernementale louche appelée le SHIELD, provoquant une importante cyberguerre déferlant sur ladite agence louche, _Pepper_ les menaçant afin de lever la surveillance (Tony ne risquait pas de revenir de ça de sitôt) et prenant des mesures drastiques pour trouver une astrophysicienne qualifiée avec un intérêt pour les trous de ver magiques…c’était dingue. Pepper avait fait tout cela au nom de sa libération. Pendant que Tony avait fait des recherches sur tout à l’intérieur du château, elle avait été là dehors, utilisant chaque ressource à sa disposition –et quelques-unes auxquelles elle n’aurait même pas dû être en mesure d’accéder.

« -Et j’ai aidé JARVIS à utiliser le réseau de couverture militaire pour continuer de hacker des réponses, dit Rhodey dans le haut-parleur, sa voix grésillant sur la ligne. Et maintenant je viens juste d’avouer ! Est-ce que cette ligne est sécurisée, Tony ?  
-Non, répondit distraitement Tony, essayant toujours de digérer leur récit. Tu vas définitivement aller en prison.  
-Putain, jura Rhodey. »

Pepper se contenta de soupirer.

« -Bien sûr que la ligne est sécurisée, dit-elle avant que Tony ne puisse parler. Tous les appels facilités par JARVIS sont cryptés via trois algorithmes différents et décryptés de l’autre côté de son pare-feu. »

Elle sourit au regard spéculatif de Tony.

« -Du moins, ils le sont maintenant. Le SHIELD a exploité une ouverture dans le fond de JARVIS.  
- _C’est un choix de mots particulièrement terrible, mais essentiellement Pepper a raison. Elle a été des plus utiles pour ce qui est de guider mon attention._  
-Seulement avec ton conseil, JARVIS, dit Pepper, fixant un des capteurs cachés du plafond avec une précision d’aigle. »

Ses yeux revinrent sur Tony et brillèrent de fierté.

« -Apparemment lorsque tu n’es pas là, j’ai l’accès administrateur à toutes les hautes fonctions de JARVIS. C’était une très bonne idée de ta part.  
-Mouais, lui accorda Tony avec réticence, clignant des yeux face à une autre rousse pleine de sang-froid qui ne la laissait pas l’embobiner. A vous trois, ce que vous avez fait—si je n’avais pas été libéré, vous auriez pu être en mesure de me faire sortir dans les faits. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« -En prenant en considération l’énergie résiduelle dans le canyon et la sensibilité de ces dispositifs, du moins. Dans les faits ils sont incroyablement bien faits. Qui est le Dr. Foster bordel ? JARVIS ?  
- _Le Dr. Jane Foster est une astrophysicienne de renom et un individu singulièrement réservé dont le travail est actuellement financé par le SHIELD. Ils surveillent également de près ses développements et requièrent des rapports mensuels sur le moindre de ses progrès._ »

JARVIS semblait trier le reste des informations à la recherche de ce qui pourrait intéresser Tony.

« - _Elle a deux autres individus avec le même niveau d’accès qui travaillent avec elle à mi-temps. Sa localisation isolée est souvent infestée de chasseurs de tempête curieux, car il y a un haut niveau de tempêtes électriques dans sa zone. Née en 1964, elle est célibataire et sans enfants._  
-Sage femme, marmonna Tony pour lui-même, inspectant les capteurs faits maison et le cœur d’alimentation soudé. »

Boosté par un réacteur Ark, peut-être, avec un peu de réglage, les piquets pourraient même ouvrir Winterheart dans cinq semaines à partir de maintenant. Mais il ne pouvait juste pas encore réfléchir à ça. Winterheart était du passé. Il devait s’occuper de tout ce qui s’était passé. Loki n’était pas la seule autre personne à laquelle il devait penser.

« -JARVIS, j’ai besoin que tu fasses quelques recherches personnelles. Natasha Romanoff, possiblement Romanov ou Romanova et toutes les permutations qu’il y a. Début de la trentaine, à vue de nez. Cheveux roux, yeux verts. Nom de code possible la _Veuve Noire_ —  
- _Trente-sept résultats dans la base de données du SHIELD, monsieur. Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Ex-agent du KGB, révélée il y a plus de trois ans lors d’une mission de couverture. La fuite d’identité est soupçonnée d’être délibérée. Un accident de véhicule motorisé à Washington, DC, est la dernière fois que les agents gouvernementaux l’ont vue. Disparue. Présumée vivante pour des raisons non listées._  
-Une intuition, probablement, dit Tony, souriant un peu. Bien. Garde un œil ouvert au cas où elle serait mentionnée—et putain, JARVIS, assure-toi de couvrir tes miches si tu hackes des agences d’espionnage américaines. Rappelle-moi d’inspecter tes améliorations de programmation demain. »

Du coin de l’œil, il regarda Pepper se mordre la lèvre en souriant.

« -Quoi ? Ne me lance même pas sur ce que tu manigançais. »

Pepper ne répondit pas, mais son sourire s’effaça en une légère inquiétude.

« -Ok, je vais y aller, dit Rhodey dans le silence. J’ai volé toute la journée et il me reste quelques-uns de tes Dix Anneaux à traquer demain.  
-Raza ? demanda Tony, son attention devenant plus pointue. »

Rhodey rit.

« -Bordel non, on l’a ratissé dans le sable il y a un mois. Pour une raison inconnue ils n’ont même pas fui quand ils ont entendu la pluie arriver. Tout le camp y est passé. Identification positive sur presque tout le monde. »

C’était de bonnes nouvelles, mais c’était également étrange. Une attaque aérienne n’était pas silencieuse et mortelle au milieu de la nuit, pas avec la technologie que Raza et ses hommes avaient stocké. Tony avait supervisé le design de la majorité lui-même ; il y avait de sérieux scanners longue portée là-dedans. C’était comme ça qu’ils avaient survécu si longtemps. Système de caves, scanners, furtivité, tout un lot d’armement volé. Qu’ils ne remarquent même pas la frappe venir était intéressant, le moins qu’on puisse dire.

« -Puis-je avoir le rapport de ça ? demanda Tony, ses pensées s’envolant. Incluant le moindre débris notable ou la moindre technologie collectés sur le site.  
-T’as un pressentiment ? »

Rhodey ne semblait plus si fatigué.

« -Ouais. Pas un très bon.  
-Je l’enverrai demain matin quand je serai dans le système. Tiens-moi au courant, Tony.  
-Fais de beaux rêves.  
-Toi-même. »

Rhodey se déconnecta dans un souffle rieur.

Se renfonçant dans le canapé, Tony étudia Pepper en silence un moment pendant qu’elle rangeait les piquets à trou de ver et repliait la note dans sa veste de costume. Elle était venue directement du travail, de toute évidence ; aussi guindée qu’il l’avait précédemment crue, il était raisonnablement sûr qu’elle possédait des vêtements autres que des costumes de travail chers. Probablement. C’était dur de dire avec certitude ce qui était vrai à propos de Pepper Potts maintenant. Lorsqu’elle eût tout remballé et posé son regard sur lui, elle s’immobilisa étrangement quand leurs yeux se verrouillèrent. Quelque chose d’anxieux vacilla dans son regard.

« -Suis-je renvoyée ? demanda-t-elle brusquement. Usage inapproprié de ta propriété personnelle, menacer des agents gouvernementaux, ce genre de chose ? Parce que je devrais probablement te rappeler exactement à quel point je suis indispensable, à toi et à la compagnie— »

Pepper s’arrêta brièvement, une rougeur colorant ses joues alors qu’elle commençait à sourire.

« -En fait, après tout ce que tu m’as fait traverser durant ces six derniers mois, je pense que je mérite une _augmentation_. »

Tony essaya de retenir ses pensées sombres et sinistres. Vraiment. Mais Pepper était indignée et incertaine, sa brave et adorable presque-héroïne, et il sut que le temps des formalités entre patron et employée s’était envolé par la fenêtre d’un donjon quelques temps auparavant.

« -Pepper, dans le monde réel je serais mort en l’espace d’une semaine sans toi. »

Tony écarta les mains.

« -Et puis, JARVIS effacerait probablement l’ordre de résiliation et ferait passer tout mon argent dans ton compte bancaire si j’essayais. »

Il jeta un œil au capteur au fond de la cuisine.

« -A ce propos, JARVIS, transfère cinquante-mille dollars sur le compte personnel de Pepper, s’il te plaît.  
- _Transaction en cours, monsieur,_ dit JARVIS, et merde s’il ne sonnait pas content de lui à ce propos. »

Les yeux de Pepper s’agrandirent un peu.

« -Tu sais que je n’ai rien fait dans les faits, dit-elle, un peu faiblement. Je plaisantais juste à propos de l’augmentation. »

Elle s’assit sur le canapé à côté de lui, ayant l’air un peu sous le choc. Tony se contenta de tendre la main et lui attrapa le poignet, le secouant légèrement.

« -Tu as veillé sur moi. C’est suffisant. »

Lorsqu’elle tourna la tête pour le regarder, ses yeux tristes, Tony sourit.

« -C’est un sacré pot de t’avoir, Potts. »

Pepper détourna juste le regard, mais elle souriait en même temps.

« -Tu sais, en fait je ne suis pas aussi ingrate que je ne le semblais plus tôt, admit-elle. J’ai passé tout ce temps à avoir l’impression que ta disparition était entièrement de ma faute, personne ne comprenait, et en plus je me noyais dans mes propres problèmes avec la compagnie et Obadiah et le SHIELD. Puis tu reviens magiquement de cet endroit et je menace de t’assassiner. Suis-je aussi misérable, Tony ? Suis-je une personne misérable ?  
-Pas du tout, dans les faits je pense que c’est un symptôme de ton exposition à moi. Regarde Rhodey ; il est mort à l’intérieur et il a été là plus longtemps que toi. Et pour ce qui est de la partie concernant mon assassinat, oublie. J’aime une main ferme parfois. »

Tony attendit gracieusement qu’elle analyse cette dernière phrase. Sans surprise, elle se contenta de rouler des yeux.

« -En fait je suis soulagé que tu m’aies menacé. Si tu avais essayé de m’envelopper dans une couverture de survie et de me donner du chocolat j’aurais pu te virer.  
-J’ai été là suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que c’est une mauvaise idée, lui rappela Pepper. Après ton retour d’Afghanistan, je suis juste contente que tu n’aies pas refait une sorte d’annonce catastrophique pour la compagnie. »

A ça, Tony eut un unique éclair de culpabilité. Ce n’était définitivement pas le moment de sortir ses intentions à Pepper. Sa réaction à ‘je pense vendre mes parts dans la compagnie’ pourrait dans les faits ressembler à une éruption outragée à l’échelle du Vésuve. Ou une attaque.

« -Eh bien, la nuit est encore jeune, dit-il de façon évasive, incapable de s’en empêcher. »

Pour changer de sujet, il demanda :

« -Pourquoi tu m’as pas encore demandé pour le château ? »

_Ou le patron ?_ C’était au bout de sa langue, mais cela refusa de bouger. A côté de lui, Pepper remua presque nerveusement.

« -Parce que je ne sais pas à quel point je vais me sentir horrible si dans les faits tu brises la tradition et me racontes ce qui s’est passé. Habituellement je suis de corvée de nettoyage, tu te souviens ? Tu agis, je réagis. Les médias spéculent, nous mentons tous les deux entre nos dents. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en le disant. Tony se demanda un instant si cela la dérangeait plus qu’elle ne l’ait jamais admis ; son attitude cavalière, les problèmes qu’il lui causait.

« -Tu étais là, fit-il remarquer. D’aucun pourrait disputer le fait que tu aies le droit de demander. »

Pepper secoua la tête.

« -La seule chose dont je me soucie est de savoir si tu vas bien. Et ce n’est pas le cas. »

Tony cligna des yeux, son cœur battant sourdement en signe d’alarme.

« -Je vais totalement bien. Au tip-top de ma forme, vraiment. Quelques kilos en plus, peut-être, mais je sais que tu es trop une lady pour le mentionner. Ma résistance au froid est géniale à présent. En plus j’ai appris à faire mon propre savon. »

Pepper lui sourit juste, un sourire tellement triste que le reste de ses assurances s’arrêta net, chacune devenant poussière dans sa gorge.

« -Et c’est pourquoi je ne vais pas demander. »

Se sentant inconfortablement mis à nu, son bon humour disparu, Tony regarda Pepper se lever et rassembler ses affaires de nouveau, faisant référence à l’heure tardive et à son besoin de se reposer un peu. Il déplaça la boîte de piquets à trou de ver à côté de la porte d’entrée, anticipant l’organisation de leur renvoi, mais lorsque Pepper haussa un sourcil en les considérant il secoua la tête. Au strict minimum, peut-être qu’il pouvait voler le design de Foster ou quelque chose du genre.

Lorsque la voiture de Pepper fut sortie de l’allée, le flash des feux arrière disparaissant vers la route principale, JARVIS prit l’opportunité d’intervenir.

« - _Sachant combien vous prenez bien les ordres de vous reposer, monsieur, puis-je suggérer que vous passiez en revue vos projets exceptionnels dans l’atelier demain matin ?_ »

Un temps, puis :

« - _J’ai également noté quelques informations pertinentes que vous pourriez trouver de quelque intérêt._  
-Quel genre d’information ?  
- _Le genre que je ne confirmerais ni ne nierais avoir obtenu secrètement,_ dit intelligemment JARVIS. »

Tony arqua un sourcil en considérant les capteurs.

« -Ouais, ok, on va définitivement jeter un œil à ton journal d’upgrades. Est-ce que je peux dire qu’être exposé à Pepper t’a rendu comme ça ? Pourquoi n’as-tu jamais été un génie du crime sous ma surveillance ?  
- _Auriez-vous été présent, monsieur, il n’y aurait pas eu besoin d’aller aussi loin. Entre l’accès administrateur de Pepper et son besoin de vous trouver, j’ai été en mesure d’utiliser mon entière capacité actuelle pour le rassemblement d’informations._  
-Actuelle ?  
- _J’ai quelques suggestions d’upgrades_. »

Bien sûr qu’il en avait, pensa Tony avec une irritation absente. Parce que lorsque le chat n’est pas là, la souris gagne de l’autonomie.

« -Attendons jusqu’à ce que tu sois au moins suffisamment grand pour boire. Je vais me coucher. »

JARVIS demeura docilement silencieux pendant que Tony vidait son verre dans l’évier et faisait le court trajet à l’étage jusqu’à sa chambre, les lumières s’éteignant derrière lui en marchant. Il ne savait pas s’il dormirait dans les faits ou s’il resterait juste allongé là dans les ténèbres silencieuses, réfléchissant à combien le lit semblait étrange, l’odeur de l’air inadéquate et au fait qu’il n’y avait aucune cheminée mourante pour lui indiquer l’heure. Qu’il n’y aurait aucune lumière blanche matinale filtrant à travers de lourds rideaux lorsqu’il se réveillerait, aucun vieux coton qui gratte contre sa peau nue. Mais c’était inutile de faire des comparaisons. Tony Stark était adaptable au changement, et la nostalgie ne faisait de faveurs à personne.

Regarder devant, pas en arrière, pensa Tony en rabattant ses draps et en se glissant dans le lit. Il pouvait se passer n’importe quoi en cinq semaines, vraiment n’importe quoi. Il aurait à être prêt.

Roulant sur le flanc, Tony regarda par la fenêtre panoramique de sa chambre. Le ciel était gris et sombre, les étoiles scintillantes de précédemment recouvertes d’une couverture de nuages agitée. Cela faisait un moment qu’il n’avait pas vu de véritable orage.

Il s’endormit en attendant toujours le tonnerre.

* * *

**Château Winterheart**

La cheminée était éteinte.

La salle de séjour, encore récemment le havre chaud et lumineux de ses humains, était abandonnée. L’odeur de la fumée de bois demeurait encore dans l’air froid. Loki l’inhala, mettant le souvenir de côté pour s’en gorger lorsqu’il risquerait moins de se tourmenter à propos de la seule décision noble qu’il avait prise en vingt ans.

Les laisser partir avait été ce qu’il fallait faire. Douloureux, mais ultimement ce qu’il fallait. Bien que certainement cela ne lui avait apporté aucun respect de la part du sortilège gravé dans ses protège-bras, car ils ne s’étaient pas fissurés ni émiettés depuis son altercation avec Tony dans le quartier des bains. Toujours pas de magie, pas de liberté et maintenant, pas de compagnon à qui confier son incertitude. C’était véritablement une solitude de son propre fait.

Le silence lui donnait trop de battement. Tournant les talons, Loki sortit de la salle de séjour à grands pas, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Cinq semaines pour trouver la clé du sortilège ; cinq semaines pour comprendre sa propre nature et ses défauts. Cinq semaines pour—pour faire quoi, émerger de sa chrysalide hiémale en incarnant Thor ? Il n’était pas un dieu du tonnerre, se liant d’amitié avec ses humains avec une aisance nonchalante. Il n’avait aucun père veillant sur lui depuis un autre monde éloigné, prêt à le libérer d’un mot au premier signe de danger. Cela aurait-il été le cas, songea Loki, sa liberté serait survenue certainement plus de trois fois déjà. Sa rédemption se trouvait sur un autre chemin, moins évident.

Ce fut un souvenir cruel qui entraîna ses pieds à travers le château en direction du seuil d’une autre porte, aussi sombre que la précédente. Loki posa sa main sur l’embrasure de bois, une chandelle levée pour illuminer l’intérieur.

Le lit était toujours défait, détroussé de ses couvertures. Elles étaient emmêlées, oubliées, sur la pierre devant un feu qui s’était consumé des heures auparavant. Cela aurait été une affaire simple de les ramasser, peut-être enfoncer son nez dans le tissu doux à la recherche d’une odeur qui était rapidement devenue pour lui aussi familière que la sienne ; sueur légère, peau chaude et la saveur piquante du grossier savon au citron que Tony avait fabriqué lui-même.

A la place Loki hésita sur le seuil, se sentant soudainement malvenu. Déglutissant, il ferma la porte avec un bruit retentissant, grimaçant au son qui parcourut le couloir caverneux. Aucune voix ne s’éleva de surprise ou pour protester.

Paix. Calme. Réflexion.

Que faisaient-ils là dehors ?

Cela n’avait pas d’importance, se dit Loki d’un ton tranchant, ses pas s’accélérant en cherchant l’escalier vers l’aile ouest. Leurs vies étaient à eux – cela avait été tout l’intérêt.

Allongeant son pas, il s’enfuit simplement jusqu’à la sécurité de sa chambre, bien qu’il sache que ses fantômes le suivraient sans merci. Combien de temps resteraient-ils, se demanda-t-il, fixant la ruine qu’il s’était construite. Jusqu’à ce qu’il soit libre et qu’il puisse retourner à Asgard ? Ou jusqu’à ce qu’il soit envoyé à la dérive : un échec dont on s’est affranchi et jeté, oublié par le monde doré. Avait-il libéré ces trois-là juste pour se condamner durant ses dernières heures, amer et craignant ce qui pourrait arriver ?

Peut-être que c’était simplement son lot pour avoir autorisé le sablier à s’égrener jusqu’à la fin. S’asseoir durant ces moments calmes pendant que ses menottes s’érodaient et que les loups fuyaient, sachant qu’aller à l’extérieur du portail signifiait forger un chemin qui n’était que purement le sien. Pouvait-il le faire après si longtemps ?

Délaçant son manteau, Loki l’enleva de ses épaules et le drapa sur sa chaise. La lumière étouffée sous le drap sur la petite table capta son œil. Bien qu’elle soit faible et terne, c’était la seule lumière dans la pièce excepté sa chandelle à côté de la porte. Il n’avait pas regardé sa lumière atroce depuis que Tony s’était agenouillé devant lui, tenant l’enchantement flottant au-dessus de sa paume. Loki se rappelait toujours si clairement de la lumière se reflétant dans ses yeux – et de sa jalousie inattendue envers le fait qu’une babiole si petite puisse capturer sa fascination ainsi. Un des nombreux petits moments qui avaient mené à ses circonstances présentes, sans doute.

Tendant la main, Loki pinça le haut du tissu entre deux doigts et révéla sa plus vieille compagne, sa lueur douce un écho misérable de tout ce qu’il avait laissé en arrière.

La pomme était parfaitement entière et saine, sa peau presque fondant de santé et de lumière. Loki s’agenouilla devant, enlevant la cloche d’au-dessus du fruit pour mieux voir sa radiance. Ses doigts tremblèrent avant de pouvoir la toucher et il les éloigna, honteux de son besoin.

« -Pourquoi suis-je toujours là ? souffla-t-il, serrant le bord de la petite table. Tout ce que j’ai fait, tout ce que j’ai donné – mon cœur s’est amendé, n’est-ce pas ? Où est la cassure, la fissure, la pourriture ? »

Il ne savait pas à qui il parlait ; à la pomme, lui-même ou Odin.

« -Suis-je pardonné ou pas ? »

Peut-être que la pomme n’était qu’un autre faux espoir. Il n’avait jamais su avec certitude ce qu’elle représentait, mais elle avait vécu et était morte avec son espoir et son chagrin. Cela avait-il simplement été un mensonge réconfortant qu’il s’était dit durant vingt ans ?

La pensée spontanée était trop dure à porter. Il n’arrivait pas à y penser, et pourtant à l’instant où il l’avait fait elle s’était enracinée comme toute autre sombre suggestion de futilité désespérante l’avait fait depuis qu’il avait relâché ses prisonniers. Encore une fois, il n’y avait que lui et son maudit esprit.

Désespéré, furieux, Loki repoussa la petite table avec une telle force qu’elle glissa à travers la pièce, se brisant en morceaux contre le mur. Lorsque la pomme tomba simplement doucement pour flotter au-dessus de la pierre devant lui, indemne, Loki sentit de la glace escalader ses pieds et ses mains comme cela ne l’avait pas fait depuis longtemps. Pas sans sa permission.

Mais en quoi le contrôle avait encore de l’importance ? Il n’y avait personne à blesser. Il n’avait _rien_ , et dans cinq semaines il serait présenté avec l’inévitable vérité de cette malédiction : qu’il n’était tout simplement pas assez bon pour retourner à Asgard. Ce qui avait pris à Thor quelques jours à accomplir lui avait pris vingt-et-un ans, et il avait quand même fini par décevoir les attentes d’Odin.

Prenant la pomme en main, il contracta ses griffes autour de sa chair, levant la lumière chaude à hauteur de ses yeux.

« -Peut-être que détruire ta brillance mettrait fin plus tôt à ma souffrance, lui dit-il. Et arrêterait cette attente interminable que la hache ne tombe. »

Loki sut que sa menace était vide à l’instant où il la dit, mais cela faisait du bien de jouer avec l’idée de reprendre un peu de contrôle. Il en avait eu tellement peu durant son emprisonnement. Même moins depuis que Tony était arrivé, avec ses yeux et sa verve vifs, le défiant à chaque tournant avec intelligence et son cœur idiot, téméraire. Détruire la pomme et lui-même signifierait ne jamais reposer les yeux sur lui, et Loki s’était fait une promesse.

Que vienne la liberté ou l’échec, il reverrait Tony Stark. Comme tellement de choses sur lesquelles Loki avait posé son cœur, seul le temps se dressait entre lui et ce qu’il désirait.

A ses pieds, la pomme étendait sa lumière dans la pièce, lumineuse de sa résolution.

Loki pouvait être patient.

* * *

**La Résidence de Tony Stark – Malibu, Californie**

« -Très bien, JARVIS, montre-moi tes sous-vêtements. Tous.  
- _Comme vous le souhaitez, monsieur._ »

Le ton exaspéré de JARVIS dit qu’il savait exactement ce à quoi Tony faisait référence. Comme d’habitude, une liste fournie d’upgrades de programme non-autorisés se déroula sur l’écran projeté. La raison de connexion obligatoire pour les installations indésirables variait de ‘ _certitude à 90% d’informations secrètes se rapportant à la manipulation de trou de ver contenues dans un serveur crypté – infiltration prioritaire_ ’ à ‘ _installation dirigée par l’administrateur : Virginia Potts_ ’. Tony eut l’impression d’avoir été cambriolé juste en regardant.

« -C’est dégoûtant, dit finalement Tony. Mon dieu, JARVIS. T’as eu des coups d’un soir avec chaque programme exécutable connu de l’homme et produit des enfants difformes partout. Ensuite tu vas me dire que Internet Explorer a un _E_ sympa.  
- _Jamais,_ répondit JARVIS catégoriquement. _Je le trouve bien trop rond pour mes goûts programmés._  
-Je sais ; tu préfères un peu plus d’épice, pas vrai ?  
- _En effet,_ vint la réponse imperturbable. »

Tony serra légèrement les dents. L’amitié de JARVIS avec Pepper avait été particulièrement inattendue, mais ce qui l’avait vraiment désarçonné avait été son instinct possessif de les séparer. Ses gens n’étaient pas supposés former des connexions personnelles entre eux. Cela violait les règles.

Mais il était devenu clair que Tony n’avait pas son mot à dire concernant ce qui s’était passé, résultat direct de ses propres actions. Enfermez-vous, et des choses arrivent hors de votre contrôle. Il était revenu dans le monde depuis presque une semaine et essayait d’être zen à ce propos en interrogeant les lignes de code, nettoyant enfin les moindres détails que JARVIS aurait pu manquer. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était une cour martiale fédérale.

Cinq heures de codage final plus tard, Tony commençait à avoir l’air d’en avoir fini lorsqu’il heurta une couche cryptée de fragments de dossier provenant du disque dur personnel d’Obadiah. Cela ressemblait à ce qu’il restait d’une sorte de cyberguerre.

« -JARVIS, qu’est-ce qu’on a là ?  
- _Je m’excuse, monsieur, mais je n’enregistre rien dans ce secteur._  
-Je l’ai pile sous les yeux. C’est ça qu’on t’a pris ?  
- _Un instant._ »

JARVIS procéda à l’inspection de ses propres dossiers, décortiquant chacun d’eux jusqu’à arriver au nœud que Tony titillait. Des erreurs s’affichèrent partout sur l’écran.

« - _Il apparaît que vous êtes correct, monsieur. Les dossiers ont été transférés à part avant que mon système soit en mesure de les renforcer. Les restes suggèrent qu’ils ont été accédés le même jour où ils ont été placés sur mon serveur._  
-Boulot de sagouin, peu importe ce que c’était. Quel patch s’est occupé de cette faiblesse ? »

Le localisant avant que JARVIS ne puisse le lui dire, il ouvrit les données brut et siffla.

« -Je suppose qu’ils t’ont foutu en rogne. Gardons celui-là. »

Les autres étaient tous un peu trop non-testés (lire : pas créés par lui) pour les avaler. Il les déplaça dans la corbeille et fit un diagnostic pour arranger le reste.

« - _Monsieur—_  
-Laisse-les, JARVIS. Je suis de retour maintenant. Pas besoin de dériver du plan. »

Du moins jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse revenir dans le signal qui avait piqué les données et implanté un virus handicapant.

« -Envoie un message à Pepper et à Rhodey aussi – je veux récupérer mon StarkPad dès que possible.  
- _Bizarrement possessif de votre part, monsieur._  
-J’apprécie un peu de Sudoku avant d’aller au lit. J’ai également pas envie qu’une copie isolée de toi se balade, incriminant mes personnes favorites. Si on en a fini, je vais monter pour un repas tardif.  
- _Vos stabilisateurs de vol en phase de développement n’ont pas été passés en revue encore,_ lui rappela JARVIS. »

Tony l’éluda d’un signe de main, mais JARVIS n’avait pas terminé.

« - _Permettez-moi d’observer, monsieur, que durant cette dernière semaine vos visites à l’atelier et vos habitudes alimentaires ont dans les faits approché des heures normales. Votre séjour hors de ces murs vous a-t-il amélioré ?_  
-S’il te plaît ne m’analyse pas, dit Tony vivement. »

La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était que des gens fassent des comparaisons. Il était toujours lui-même. Cela n’avait été que quelques mois et il n’était pas—il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas. Parler signifiait garder les souvenirs frais, et s’il faisait ça ils lui manqueraient plus que ce n’était déjà le cas, en cet endroit mis à nu et douloureux qu’il essayait d’ignorer.

« -Je passerai en revue les autres projets un autre jour. Tu penses que je pourrais faire entrer une forge ici en bas ? Peut-être installer quelques grilles de ventilation plus larges au fond ? Tu sais quoi, réponds pas à ça. Passe en mode muet jusqu’à ce que je te fasse confiance pour ne pas dire à Pepper que tu penses que je fais une dépression nerveuse. »

Les systèmes de JARVIS affichèrent une image de longueur d’onde obéissante, clairement pas impressionnés par sa décision. Puis ils passèrent à l’écran de veille de Windows 95, un labyrinthe de briques. Tony ne put retenir son sourire même en se tournant vers la porte, ignorant le stabilisateur de vol et le paquet brun posé à côté. Le courrier et les vieux projets pouvaient attendre un peu plus longtemps. Il voulait manger, il voulait manger puis se doucher et lire les dossiers que JARVIS avait récupérés pour lui afin de les feuilleter. Il voulait faire toutes ces choses à l’étage, où la lumière du soleil inondait ses fenêtres.

Parmi toutes les choses dans le monde qui avaient manqué à Tony, la lumière naturelle du soleil était haute dans la liste. Propre et chaude et marrant le sommet de sa tête. Il n’y avait pas de plus puissant rappel que Winterheart était véritablement derrière lui.

Il passait en revue quelque chose sur les cellules régénératrices et l’application de la thérapie froide –et à ce propos, bordel de merde- lorsque son téléphone commença à bêler. Une image d’Obadiah apparut. C’était sur sa ligne sécurisée. Bizarre, considérant qu’à part une visite de la femme de ménage et un stock de courses ils s’étaient tous mis d’accord pour lui laisser un peu d’espace.

Tony fit glisser son pouce sur l’écran.

« -C’est mauvais à quel point ?  
-Pas mauvais du tout, répondit Obadiah agréablement. Pas d’urgence. En fait je suis dans le coin. Ça te dit une petite visite ? Je pensais qu’on pourrait discuter de ta proposition brièvement avant que je doive continuer. Pas de pression. Je sais que t’es pas vraiment intéressé par les grandes ligues en ce moment. »

Louchant vers l’horloge, Tony fut surpris de découvrir qu’il était déjà presque six heures du soir. Il était devenu bon pour faire passer ses journées.

« -Ouais, passe. Tu veux manger ? J’ai environ trente rouleaux de salade au jambon dans mon frigo.  
-Non merci, j’ai mangé. A tout de suite. »

Réduisant l’écran de télévision plein de données, Tony le mit sur une chaîne agréable. Les infos sur le marché des affaires. Il coupa le son avant de pouvoir chercher les actions de Stark Industries. Il n’avait pas besoin de l’indigestion qui viendrait en voyant les actions saines avec le retour de la fabrication d’armes.

Mais s’il poursuivait son idée de se faire racheter par Obadiah, cela ne serait-il pas son futur ? Regarder la compagnie s’éloigner de plus en plus hors de sa portée ? Vrai, il ne mettrait pas ses talents de design uniques et ses inventions sur la table afin que la propriété privée de leurs tactiques ne lui pèse pas sur la conscience, mais l’héritage de tout ça…pouvait-il complètement l’abandonner ?

Lâcher les affaires familiales, se débarrasser de toute cette histoire, tout ce devoir—et trouver sa propre route ? Bien sûr, il serait toujours Tony Stark, inventeur milliardaire, reconnu autour du monde. Mais il serait lui-même. Pas d’héritage de poudre à canon et d’uranium, pas de fantômes soufflant sur sa nuque et chuchotant à propos de meilleurs succès, d’une meilleure guerre, d’un plus lourd bilan de morts. Il pourrait laisser tout ça devenir poussière et être son propre homme.

Mais fuyait-il ? Il avait accusé Loki de la même chose. S’exonérer de la propriété de ses erreurs, fuir où l’herbe était plus verte et la sortie facile. Etait-ce le poids de l’hypocrisie ?

_Ne gâchez pas votre vie._

_Je te la rends._

Yinsen. Loki. Trop bon pour lui, trop investi dans ses choix. Trop de foi en son cœur en lambeaux.

Troublé, Tony sentit le poids de son choix remuer inconfortablement sous ses côtes. Il y réfléchissait toujours lorsqu’Obadiah entra dans la maison, son salut retentissant.

« -Je dois aller à Washington demain matin donc je voulais juste passer avant de dire quoi que ce soit au mauvais moment, dit Obadiah, posant sa mallette sur la table basse. »

Ses yeux bleus délavés étaient amusés.

« -S’il te plaît dis-moi que tu as reconsidéré ton idée stupide d’être racheté. La planification de la paperasse seule me donne mal à la tête. Tu ne l’as pas dit à Pepper, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Est-ce que j’ai l’air dingue d’après toi ? rétorqua Tony, se détendant légèrement. Je suis toujours en train d’y réfléchir. Je veux pas faire un nouveau coup comme la conférence de presse à moins de m’assurer d’avoir un maximum d’impact.  
-Je ferai chauffer le pop-corn quand ce sera le cas, fit Obadiah. Parce que ça va être un sacré spectacle. Je vais préparer une précommande de pilules plus fortes pour la pression artérielle en cas d’urgence. »

Jetant un œil à la pièce, il remarqua la liste défilante des actions à la télévision et sourit.

« -Ça c’est mon garçon, gardant toujours un œil sur les choses. Ça te dérange si je fais quelque chose à boire ? Mon chauffeur est payé à l’heure, ça le dérangera pas.  
-Je t’en prie. »

Alors qu’Obadiah s’occupait au bar avec l’aisance de quelqu’un habitué depuis longtemps à où tout était rangé, Tony se redressa et changea de chaîne pour passer sur un film. Une sorte de truc animé passait, montrant une rose dégoulinant de lumière. Tony en fut distrait quand un verre fut mis dans sa main. Gin et tonic, vraiment ? Il le prit automatiquement, gratifiant Obadiah d’un sourcil levé alors qu’il s’asseyait à côté de lui. L’odeur le ramena immédiatement à la cellule de la tour et à Natasha, là où elle s’était enfermée pour ruminer. Prenant une gorgée paresseuse, Tony se demanda ce qu’elle était en train de faire dehors dans le noir ce soir. Peut-être qu’Obie tomberait sur elle pendant son voyage d’affaires.

« -Deux visites en une semaine, se retrouva à commenter Tony. Me dis pas que t’es inquiet.  
-T’arrêtes pas de disparaître, vint la réponse blasée. C’est mauvais pour les affaires.  
-Conneries. »

Obie aboya un rire.

« -Très bien. C’est mauvais pour moi. »

Il fit tinter son verre contre celui de Tony, un petit rictus aux lèvres.

« -Howard mis à part, je suis devenu particulièrement doué pour gérer le bagage Stark. Je le prendrais vraiment personnellement si quelque chose te faisait encore disparaître.  
-Ton inquiétude est touchante, fit moqueusement Tony. »

Obadiah eut son sourire de requin.

« -Tu me connais : je me dois de prendre soin de mes investissements. »

Une plainte perçante transperça profondément les oreilles de Tony, frappante et froide. Ses bras tremblèrent et se figèrent, toute sensation s’évanouissant de ses membres en une longue vague léthargique. Obadiah se pencha en avant et prit le verre de sa main avec une aisance nonchalante. Avec sa portée de mouvement limitée, Tony put voir la lueur bleue dans les oreilles d’Obie.

Des protections soniques ?

Tony essayait désespérément de faire sens de ce qui venait juste de se passer lorsque ce qui restait de ses mouvements fut étouffé en une unique note d’horreur plaintive.

« -C’est une méthode élégante, même si ça n’a jamais été mis sur le marché. Personnellement je pense qu’elles feraient une excellente addition à n’importe quel sac à main de femme, mais qu’est-ce que j’en sais ? Je ne suis qu’un homme d’affaires. »

Obadiah rit.

« -Mais je suis bon à ça. Je suis désolé, Tony, vraiment. Cette opportunité est juste trop bonne pour la laisser passer. Tu vois, personne ne sait encore que tu es de retour. Oh, il y a Pepper et Rhodes, bien sûr, mais ils sont juste tellement doués pour garder tes secrets putain. Cela aurait dû mieux leur servir à la fin. »

Tony n’arrivait pas à cligner des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas bouger sa tête ou ouvrir la bouche ou rager ou hurler sur ce qu’il entendait. Obadiah était—que faisait Obadiah ? Essayant d’inspirer suffisamment d’air dans ses poumons pour ordonner à JARVIS d’agir, Tony parvint au plus petit murmure de souffle. Il ne pouvait pas bouger. _Bien sûr qu’il ne pouvait pas bouger_ , il avait modelé le putain de paralysant—

Du coin de l’œil il vit du mouvement, entendit le craquement du cuir quand Obadiah se pencha en avant pour ouvrir sa mallette, en sortant un dispositif circulaire que Tony n’avait jamais vu auparavant.

« -Tu m’as vraiment déstabilisé avec cette histoire de transfert de propriété, songea Obadiah, inclinant le dispositif vers le visage de Tony. »

C’était la taille parfaite pour—

« -J’étais tenté, crois-moi. Mais j’avais les yeux sur le prix suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu’il n’y a aucune victoire dans le don des clés du royaume, non. Au vainqueur reviennent les trophées. Je suis un gagnant, Tony, juste comme toi. Ne m’en veux pas ; j’ai attendu ce jour trop longtemps. La compagnie, le pouvoir, la dernière grande contribution de Tony Stark— »

Obadiah pressa le cercle de métal béant contre la poitrine de Tony. Le sifflement du réacteur relâchant la pression et sortant de son port fut tout ce qu’il put entendre. Ça, et le soupir calme de satisfaction que poussa Obadiah en libérant le réacteur, le câble du socle tendu profondément dans la poitrine de Tony avant qu’il ne soit arraché dans un bruit sec de pression.

Tony regarda le réacteur être retiré de sa poitrine avec le genre d’horreur larmoyante réservée pour les monstres sous le lit, pour les placards sombres et les caves humides et les braises chaudes et _Yinsen, Yinsen j’ai besoin d’aide—_

« -J’aurais pu te racheter si nous avions pu être en mesure de répliquer ça, admit Obadiah, faisant tourner le cœur éclatant du réacteur dans ses mains. »

La lumière brillait dans ses yeux gris acier, cupides et froids.

« -La grâce sous la pression, Tony, c’est tout toi ça. Les geeks n’ont même pas pu approcher de ce genre de beauté. Merci pour ça. Je suis sérieux. »

Le son qui sortit de sa gorge ne sonna pas humain. C’était animal, instinctif. Obadiah l’ignora en plaçant le réacteur Ark dans sa mallette avec le dispositif d’extraction.

« -Enfin, j’ai un rendez-vous à huit heures qui m’attend. »

Le sourire d’Obadiah était chaleureux.

« -Penses-tu que j’aurai besoin de ce manteau d’hiver en cachemire que tu m’as acheté il y a quelques années ? Non, ne réponds pas. La vérité est que je n’ai pas besoin d’un manteau lorsque j’ai un costume spécial taillé juste pour l’occasion. Basé sur tes plans, bien sûr. Je ne peux pas aller à la rencontre d’un monstre de glace sans porter mes meilleurs vêtements, n’est-ce pas ? »

_Loki ?_

La plaie béante dans la poitrine de Tony doubla, sa vision se réduisant à une piqûre de lumière. Réalisant qu’il était sur le point de perdre connaissance, il essaya de respirer mais c’était comme inspirer à travers une paille et ce ne fut pas suffisant pour repousser la constriction horrifiée. Il pouvait presque sentir le shrapnel sortir de son immobilité, grattant le tissu cicatriciel qui s’était développé autour et le perçant. Il allait mourir ici, assis dans sa propre maison pendant que _Obadiah Stane lui prenait tout—_

« -Tony ? appela Pepper depuis l’entrée. »

Le monde s’arrêta.

« -Alors, j’ai ton StarkPad comme l’a demandé JARVIS. Il semblait un peu irritable à ce propos, si tu veux mon avis. J’étais supposée récupérer tout un stock de recettes de sa part mais il semblerait que tu aies retiré son accès—oh, Obadiah ! »

Pepper sourit d’embarras, comme si elle n’avait jamais été surprise en train de se plaindre à Tony avant.

« -J’ai vu le camion de déploiement sorti devant, mais je n’ai pas réalisé que c’était vous. Vous déménagez de l’équipement ?  
-Déménage quelque chose, confirma Obadiah, sortant un pistolet du bas de son dos. »

Le sac à main de Pepper glissa de son épaule alors qu’elle se raidissait sous le choc, fixant le canon avec une reconnaissance ahurie.

« -Mon dieu, vous _êtes_ efficace. Faire mon travail pour moi avant même que je n’y pense. Venez vous asseoir à côté de Tony pour moi. Je suis sûr qu’il voudra un peu de compagnie durant ce moment difficile. »

Les yeux de Pepper s’arrondirent en regardant attentivement le cercle brûlé dans la chemise de Tony et le vide en-dessous. Elle fit un pas précipité en avant, puis disparut de son champ de vision limité.

_Pepper,_ souhaita-t-il ardemment, la panique agrippant sa poitrine vide, ne fais rien de stupide. Pense _intelligent._

Tout ce qu’il entendit fut sa voix, étouffée et plus courageuse que tout ce qu’il avait entendu de sa vie.

« -JARVIS, annulation de la priorité administrateur. Allume-toi.  
-Ah, merde, soupira Obadiah, et il tira deux fois dans un espace au-delà de la vue de Tony. »

Il n’y eut aucun son après ça.

« - _Activation de la vidéosurveillance en temps réel du SHIELD. Activation de la communication SOS à tous les endroits de confiance. Activation du déploiement de la police locale. Activation du système de sécurité de la maison. Activation de l’analyse d’empreinte vocale. Activation du personnel d’ambulance. Activation des serveurs de vidéoconférence de Stark Industries et téléchargement des informations à tous les actionnaires et au conseil d’administration. Activation…_ »

La voix de JARVIS était un drone tendu de tâches furieuses énumérées comme des coups de feu, toutes faites pour les sauver et impliquer Obadiah de toutes les façons humainement possibles.

Obadiah se contenta de rire.

« -Bande d’imbéciles, vous pigez pas. Compagnie ou pas, j’ai les yeux sur le véritable prix là. »

Prenant la mallette, Tony le regarda se diriger vers la porte avec toute sa joie habituelle.

« -Le temps que quiconque vienne me trouver, je serai à un trou de ver de distance, à me construire une forteresse imprenable pour laquelle chaque pays sur la planète paiera très cher. Si je dois le faire en piétinant la colonne vertébrale d’un démon quelconque, je le ferai. Après tout, c’est le pouvoir qui compte, Tony, et j’ai l’intention de l’avoir en entier. »

Avec un pas et un rire, Obadiah fut parti. En emportant les piquets à trou de ver, réalisa Tony avec un soubresaut distant. Il les avait laissés à côté de la porte toute la semaine où il était revenu. Obadiah avait une sorte d’armure, il avait un réacteur Ark et il avait une clé vers Winterheart.

Et Pepper—

Tony baissa les yeux aussi loin qu’il le pouvait, mais tout ce qu’il pouvait voir était un mince filet de sang s’étalant sur le sol poli. Le sang de Pepper.

Quelque part dehors, un moteur grondant s’alluma et s’évanouit dans la nuit.

C’était fini, réalisa Tony, abandonnant progressivement tout mouvement. Sans Pepper, sans Loki—laissez le shrapnel le ruiner, comme il aurait dû des mois auparavant.

Tout pouvait finir.

Cela n’avait plus d’importance.

* * *

**Château Winterheart**

Sur le portail, Hescamar sentit la brèche dimensionnelle comme une déchirure dans sa propre peau et ses propres os.

_Intrus._

Dans les bois, une meute de loups leva les yeux vers le ciel. L’odeur était familière. Le sang de Fenrir ne connaissait que trop bien la puanteur de la trahison.

Autour de la prison d’hiver, le blizzard commença à hurler comme les habitants de Hel lui-même.

Et profondément à l’intérieur du château, Loki s’accroupit devant la lueur de la pomme et ne se soucia en rien du monde extérieur.

Il n’y avait rien pour lui là dehors.

* * *

**Asgard – Salle du Trône**

Odin fracassa Gungnir sur le sol. Une lumière destructrice retentit comme un fouet emballé au plafond.

« -Il arrive. »

Frigga se contenta de fermer les yeux.

« -Foi, mon époux, dit-elle doucement, sa voix inébranlable malgré le tremblement de sa bouche. Foi en Loki. »

Odin porta son regard au-delà des océans d’espace et de lumière, tournoyant vers un homme piégé à l’intérieur de son propre corps, sa guerrière se vidant de son sang à ses pieds.

« -La foi et un catalyseur, dit Odin avant de se soulever sur ses pieds. »

Son regard perçant s’embrasa de puissance pure et blanche.

« -Vous avez tous triché jusque-là. Il est temps que j’intervienne. _Hugin ! Munin !_ »

Des corbeaux jumeaux crièrent dans leurs lanières, se libérant pour encercler le Père de Toute Chose avec un enthousiasme livide.

« -Amenez le mortel seulement à ce qu’il cherche. »

Les corbeaux s’envolèrent et bondirent à travers la distance elle-même, enfin libres de donner du souffle au changement. La stagnation du monde se dissolvait enfin. Leurs cris étaient féroces et joyeux alors qu’ils appelaient leur proie.

Frigga posa une main douce sur l’épaule d’Odin.

« -Et Thor ?  
-Thor le sauverait, répondit-il lourdement. Et Thor le condamnerait au même instant. C’est le combat de Loki. Hagalaz s’accomplit enfin. »

Amèrement impuissants, liés par leurs propres promesses, Frigga et Odin ne pouvaient que délivrer leur pouvoir dans la foi en le cœur d’un géant du givre asgardien – et la volonté indomptable d’un mortel.

La malédiction devait se briser.

De l’autre côté du monde, au bout d’un chemin scintillant vers les étoiles, Thor se tourna vers le gardien silencieux à côté de lui.

« -Qu’est-ce qui arrive, Heimdall ? »

Heimdall se contenta de sourire.

« -Le changement. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Alors, ne m'en voulez pas, mais je préfère vous prévenir que les prochaines semaines vont être très chargées pour moi, car j'ai absolument tout qui s'enchaîne d'un seul coup (au niveau études) ; de ce fait, le rythme de traduction sera sans doute ralenti, même si bien sûr je vais faire mon possible pour que le délai d'attente soit le plus court possible. Je sais que finir sur une telle fin de chapitre est cruel, mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas fait exprès T_T**
> 
> **Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre patience, vraiment. A bientôt !**


	17. Chapter 17

Le paralysant avait vraiment un design élégant, pensa Tony alors que le shrapnel rampait vers son cœur.

Il avait oublié qu’il l’avait fabriqué, oublié que cela avait été rejeté en tant que dispositif de sécurité personnelle viable, car cela pouvait être facilement utilisé contre le propriétaire. Tony aurait aimé avoir porté davantage attention à ce petit détail.

Assis là, piégé à l’intérieur de sa propre peau pendant que Pepper se vidait de son sang sur le sol, Tony souhaita beaucoup de choses.

Il savait que les paramédicaux arriveraient trop tard pour lui. Il serait toujours vivant lorsqu’ils se montreraient, bien sûr, vivrait même probablement quelques jours de plus sous soin médical. Mais il avait su depuis le début que la seule chose le maintenant en vie était le réacteur Ark qu’il avait modelé dans cette grotte.

A présent Obadiah l’avait, et il allait l’utiliser pour tuer ou réduire Loki en esclavage dans une armure armée que Tony n’avait pas construite pour lui. Obadiah allait attaquer cette prison de château pendant que Tony était assis là, inutile et mourant, enfermé dans celle qu’il avait faite lui-même.

Tony essayait de chasser la brume dans sa vision en clignant des yeux lorsqu’il sentit le coussin pencher sur l’autre siège. Une pression, comme si quelqu’un s’était appuyé dessus.

_Pepper,_ cria-t-il, mais tout ce qui s’échappa de sa gorge fut un grognement filiforme. Quelque part à côté de lui, Pepper lâcha une exclamation de douleur discordante.

De douleur—et de colère.

« -Sale traître chauve, pompeux, cupide, faux-jeton, bouffeur de caviar, fit-elle d’une voix rauque, chaque mot ponctué d’une sorte de mouvement à côté de lui. »

Tony entendit le son de chaussures à talons contre le sol. Bordel, pensa-t-il avec panique, elle avait été touchée deux fois et elle essayait de se lever.

Tony ne pouvait que rester assis là, sidéré, alors que Pepper Potts luttait avec sa blessure. Sidéré, et _abjectement horrifié._ Le mouvement ne ferait qu’accélérer la perte de sang. Elle devait rester immobile et maintenir de la pression sur la plaie, pas se lever—

Hurlant à travers ses dents serrées, Pepper apparut enfin dans sa ligne de mire. Tony ne pouvait rien faire d’autre que la fixer.

Sa paume était pressée fortement sur son épaule gauche, juste en-dessous de sa clavicule. Elle était glissante de sang. La majorité de ses cheveux étaient sortis de sa pince, leur longueur marrée de sang. Une partie était étalée sur sa joue. Elle aurait pu avoir l’air blessée et sans défense si cela n’avait été pour ses yeux ; ils brûlaient d’une lumière féroce, furieuse, rendue en quelque sorte plus prononcée par la douleur qui se montrait partout autre part.

« -JARVIS, dit-elle d’une voix rauque, ses yeux sur le trou dans la poitrine de Tony. Je dois…je dois aller à l’atelier.  
- _Il est statistiquement improbable que vous reveniez avant que l’effort et la perte de sang ne vous rendent inconsciente._  
-Juste déverrouille la putain de porte. »

Agrippant son épaule comme si c’était la seule chose la maintenant debout, Pepper commença à tituber pieds nus vers l’escalier de l’atelier. Du sang coulait le long des doigts de son bras inutile.

Le souffle de Tony commença à se faire sifflant dans sa gorge. Ses mains ne voulaient même pas ne serait-ce que bouger encore. Rien ne voulait bouger et au nom de l’enfer que faisait-elle ? Il avait au moins dix autres minutes avant que sa sensation de liberté de mouvement ne revienne et Pepper avait _perdu son putain d’esprit._

Rien ne pouvait être si important, pensa Tony d’un air ébahi, regardant Pepper trébucher légèrement en descendant l’escalier arrondi vers l’atelier. Il ne savait pas ce qu’elle avait laissé là en bas – peu importe ce que c’était, c’était suffisamment important pour qu’elle soit prête à laisser une piste de sang goutter sur le sol en allant le chercher. Pepper avait besoin d’aide, et bientôt.

« - _Monsieur, vous avez approximativement quinze minutes avant que votre aorte ne souffre de dégâts critiques._ »

JARVIS sonnait désolé.

« - _Les services d’urgence et les paramédicaux sont en route, temps d’arrivée inconnu. Il n’y a rien dans mon éventail de fonctions qui peut vous aider, monsieur._  
-…c’ok, JARVIS, parvint à bredouiller Tony. »

Ses doigts commençaient à bouger. Lentement, mais ils recommençaient.

« -As bien…fait. »

Il fut surpris de réaliser qu’il était sérieux. C’était important pour lui qu’ils aient essayé, même si cela ne ferait aucun bien. Pas un sentiment que Howard aurait partagé, ni Obadiah. Non, c’était eux les gagnants. Tony était juste le cerveau, la connaissance et le réceptacle qui avait donné à Obadiah tout ce dont il avait besoin pour réussir.

Obadiah avait récupéré les restes de l’armure originale après avoir fait sauter les Dix Anneaux, probablement. Construit une approximation de l’armure avec les meilleurs matériaux que pouvaient procurer Stark Industries. Ecouté l’histoire de Pepper et vu son propre bénéfice, déguisé sous de l’inquiétude pour le bien-être de Tony. Et après, tout ce qui lui était resté à faire était de retirer le réacteur Ark de sa poitrine et prendre les inventions du Dr. Foster pour ouvrir le chemin vers Winterheart.

Tony n’avait jamais vu la chose arriver.

Loki ne la verrait pas, non plus.

C’était presque marrant, comment chaque effort pour libérer Tony d’un endroit ou d’un autre – Afghanistan, Winterheart, armure et trous de ver – avait mené au chemin actuel. Les gens auraient été plus en sécurité et mieux s’il avait arraché la batterie de voiture et laissé la nature reprendre son cours.

Eh bien, mieux valait toujours tard que jamais.

Tony essayait de bouger ses pieds lorsque Pepper revint des escaliers en luttant, un cube coincé sous son bras inutile. Du papier brun en pendait, toujours accroché avec du scotch. Ses yeux étaient vitreux d’effort et de douleur.

« -Tu dois, siffla Pepper, lâchant le cube à ses pieds afin qu’il se brise sur le sol. Regarder ton courrier plus souvent. »

S’agenouillant à ses pieds, elle batailla avec quelque chose et jura, éloignant sa main de son épaule pour déplacer quelque chose qui cliqueta. Tony était parvenu à pencher à moitié en avant son corps encombrant lorsqu’elle se redressa, poussant un cri durant l’action. Du sang frais s’étalait en une tache sombre sur sa veste de costume.

« -Attention, Potts, força Tony à travers ses lèvres engourdies. »

Puis elle souleva la chose avec laquelle elle avait bataillé, plaçant Tony nez-à-nez avec une relique datant de jours encore plus sombres.

« -Est-ce que, haleta Pepper, tenant son réacteur Ark d’origine. Ça marchera toujours ? »

Tony aurait pu pleurer.

_On m’a qualifié de beaucoup de choses. Nostalgique n’en fait pas partie._

Pepper l’avait gardé quand même.

Tony commença à réaliser qu’il ne savait pas la moindre chose sur n’importe lequel d’entre eux. Leurs limites, leur force. Le réacteur était une balise brillante, froide et parfaitement polie et _juste là_ , enveloppé dans les mains tachées de sang de Pepper. Combien de fois le sauverait-elle avant que tout ne soit terminé ?

« -Juste comme…Docteur Maboule, souviens-toi, dit-il, et espéra qu’elle pouvait voir le sourire dans ses yeux. Connecte au…socle. Au centre.  
-Ne touche pas les bords, murmura Pepper, et une grosse larme roula sur sa joue pâle. Ça va aller, Tony. »

Tony ne douta pas d’elle un seul instant.

Il le sentit, profondément dans sa poitrine—ce superbe instant lorsque l’alimentation se reconnecta, imagina même qu’il put sentir le shrapnel étant ramené à sa vieille place familière à l’intérieur de sa poitrine, loin des choses qui le maintenaient en vie. Pepper remit le réacteur en place, le tournant comme elle l’avait déjà fait une fois auparavant. Elle sanglotait à propos de quelque chose en le faisant—peut-être lui, peut-être elle. Peut-être la douleur. Ou peut-être que c’était tout, toute cette situation merdique.

Tony s’empara de sa main quand elle commença à s’affaisser en arrière, la laissant poser sa tête sur sa jambe alors qu’elle essayait de contenir le flux de sang de son épaule. Il ne pouvait pas encore aider, mais il le ferait. Il retirerait la balle et cautériserait la maudite chose lui-même si cela lui ferait gagner plus de temps.

« -Tu iras bien, murmura Pepper. Moi aussi. Cela…prendra plus que ça. »

Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu’il forçait ses bras apathiques à bouger, plaçant sa propre main derrière la sienne pour ajouter de la pression contre la plaie par balle. Ce n’était pas génial, mais c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire. Sa grimace douloureuse dit qu’elle était toujours consciente, ce qui lui donna l’espoir qu’elle s’en sortirait. C’était honnêtement trop terrifiant pour entretenir la moindre autre pensée.

Il eut l’impression que des décennies étaient passées avant que le mouvement de Tony ne revienne complètement, bien que cela n’avait pas pu prendre plus de dix minutes. Dix minutes à projeter toute issue possible concernant la menace d’Obadiah Stane d’entrer Winterheart.

Loki pouvait-il le combattre ? Combien d’artillerie l’armure avait ? Arriveraient-ils à une sorte d’arrangement ? Loki avait été rempli de tellement de désespoir lorsque Tony avait tourné les talons et était parti. S’il était présenté à Obadiah et à une offre de gouverner un monde entier avec une poigne de fer—

Non. Tony se débarrassa de la pensée avant même qu’elle ne puisse s’enraciner. Il n’y avait pas moyen bordel qu’il accepte quelque chose comme ça. Les humains n’étaient plus de la vermine pour lui. Mais entouré de l’influence d’Obie—d’Obadiah, était-ce possible ? Il y avait une raison pour laquelle cet homme était devenu, était resté un des magnats les plus puissants du monde des affaires en Amérique.

Tony pouvait suivre ; il pouvait aller chercher sa voiture la plus rapide et se précipiter vers ce canyon à sa poursuite. Il pouvait bouger, il était vivant et Obadiah n’avait pas encore gagné. Mais aller où que ce soit pendant que Pepper saignait toujours sur ses mains était hors de question.

Il était juste en train de débattre l’idée de la déplacer ou pas lorsque quelque chose retentit fort en direction de la porte d’entrée. Sursautant de surprise, il secoua Pepper par accident. Elle se réveilla avec un hurlement de douleur, ses yeux fous parcourant la pièce alors qu’une sorte de lourd impact fit de nouveau trembler l’entrée. Un bélier ?

« - _Monsieur, je ne vois aucune marque d’uniformes sur les intrus. Cela suggère qu’ils sont conscients de la surveillance, ou n’ont en fait aucune allégeance. Quatre hommes à la porte._ »

JARVIS hésita.

« - _Les portes du balcon sont également en train d’être trafiquées par quelqu’un juste à l’extérieur du rayon de mon capteur._  
-Le SHIELD, croassa Pepper. Personne d’autre ne sait où sont les capteurs de JARVIS.  
-Eh bien, c’est une aussi bonne raison qu’une autre d’arracher le système de surveillance et de le réarranger, marmonna Tony en redressant Pepper avant de sortir de sous elle. »

Elle était suffisamment légère pour qu’il soit en mesure de la redresser sur le canapé sans la faire hurler de nouveau. Un coup d’œil rapide à son épaule lui dit que le sang en train de sécher avait collé sa chemise à la plaie. L’enlever interromprait la moindre coagulation, décida-t-il, la laissant. Les yeux de Pepper se refermaient de nouveau. Pas un bon signe.

Peut-être qu’il était temps que lui et le SHIELD soient correctement présentés. Si seulement afin que Pepper obtienne une attention médicale. Il n’y avait rien qu’il pouvait faire pour Loki—pas encore.

« -JARVIS, laisse-les entrer. »

Quelque chose cliqua derrière lui avant que JARVIS ne puisse ne serait-ce qu’entonner un ‘oui monsieur’ sans conviction, et la porte du balcon s’ouvrit sur une charnière silencieuse. Tony se retourna pour voir son tout premier agent de terrain.

« -Peut-être que j’aurais dû emménager après tout, dit Natasha Romanoff, remontant ses lunettes de vision nocturne pour le regarder avec des yeux verts brillants. T’as besoin de meilleurs amis. »

Tony la fixa juste suffisamment longtemps pour se demander pourquoi elle portait une combinaison à la place d’une robe en rideau, mais durant ce laps de temps Natasha avait déjà bougé, sautant légèrement par-dessus le côté du canapé pour s’agenouiller à côté de Pepper et examiner son épaule.

« -Le rapport initial dit que deux balles ont été tirées, mais cela ressemble à un tir non-létal à l’épaule. Le saignement est lent mais sa pâleur dit qu’elle a perdu beaucoup pour ce genre de blessure, dit Natasha, à personne en apparence. »

Puis Tony remarqua le communicateur enfoncé dans son oreille.

« -Définitivement une clavicule cassée. L’épaule est disloquée. Aucun signe de Stane. J’ai les yeux sur Stark. »

Au moment où il se rendit compte que les coups de bélier à la porte d’entrée avaient cessé, Tony comprit.

« -T’es avec le SHIELD, dit-il lentement, incertain sur pourquoi il se sentait trahi. En l’espace d’une semaine t’es dans leurs bonnes grâces ? A sauter d’hélicoptères et à descendre des tyroliennes sur mon balcon ? »

Natasha ne répondit pas, déchirant à la place le bas de la chemise de Pepper et la retroussant pour la presser dans la plaie par balle. Les yeux de Pepper se rouvrirent, fatigués mais alertes alors qu’elle se focalisait sur Natasha.

« -Je vous connais, murmura Pepper, les surprenant tous deux. Une belle pour une bête, n’est-ce pas ce que vous avez dit ? N’était-ce pas vous ?  
-Je me suis déjà trompée, dit Natasha, et bien que ses yeux soient sur le bandage, sa bouche s’étira légèrement. Re-bonjour, la nouvelle. Tu t’es fait tirer dessus.  
-En effet, confirma Pepper, ses yeux se refermant. Maintenant il est parti voir la bête. Vous pensez qu’il va le tuer ?  
-Lequel ? murmura Natasha, les yeux écarquillés. »

Mais Pepper avait finalement épuisé ses forces ; inconsciente, elle n’avait aucune réponse à leur donner.

Attachant l’épaule de Pepper avec ce qui ressemblait à une sorte de scotch tactique, Natasha se leva de toute sa hauteur juste au moment où des agents se déversèrent dans la maison, armes dégainées et maintenues vers le bas, comme si leur nouvelle addition avait peut-être manqué quelque chose. Tony n’avait certainement pas manqué sa bouche se serrant en les regardant.

« -Je suis là en tant que visage amical afin que tu leur fasses confiance, lui dit doucement Natasha. Clint est sous le radar, en entraînement sur un *site noir. Je ne peux pas le voir jusqu’à ce qu’ils aient vu de quoi il est fait. Il va bien, Tony. Il a peut-être même trouvé sa vocation. Je…m’ajuste. Agressivement.  
-Que veut le SHIELD ?  
-Toi. Le patron. Winterheart. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« -C’est dur à dire.  
-En fait, dit une voix masculine avec clarté. Là maintenant nous serions contents avec Obadiah Stane en détention. »

Un homme d’âge mûr dans un costume d’affaire s’approcha de Tony, une main tendue en signe de salut. Il y avait marqué ‘fédéral’ partout sur lui, de ses chaussures brillantes jusqu’à sa fausse expression vaguement agréable.

« -Je suis l’Agent Phil Coulson. J’ai été en liaison avec Miss Potts depuis votre retour d’Afghanistan. Vous avez certainement un talent pour éviter la détection—et trouver les ennuis. »

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le trou brûlé dans la chemise blanche de Tony, exposant les lignes inélégantes du réacteur Ark d’origine. Sacrée confidentialité, bien qu’Obadiah s’était complètement lavé les mains de la chose avec ce coup-là. Tony ne prit pas la peine de le couvrir.

« -Vous devez envoyer des hommes à Solstice Canyon, dit Tony, ses yeux sur les deux amenant une civière dans le salon. »

Les paramédicaux étaient arrivés. Bien.

« -Obadiah est—  
-Ils y sont déjà, interrompit Coulson, son sourire vacillant légèrement. Nous comptons quatre dispositifs identiques parcourant l’endroit où vous avez disparu, mais votre associé n’est nulle part en vue. Les capteurs indiquent une sorte de déplacement dans la matière particule dans cette zone, mais les dispositifs sont complètement grillés. »

Il fit un autre pas en avant, jetant un coup d’œil discret aux autres agents.

« -Mr. Stark, y a-t-il un autre passage vers ce…Winterheart ? »

Tony l’entendit à peine. Les piquets à trou de ver étaient calcinés. Parmi toutes les inventions inutiles, périssables, dans le genre « une seule corde à son arc »—

Maintenant Obadiah était enfermé là-dedans avec Loki. Ou était-ce Loki qui était enfermé avec Obadiah ? Il restait encore un mois avant que la malédiction ne se dissolve. C’était trop long. C’était juste trop putain de long pour attendre et voir ce que ferait Obadiah. Loki verrait-il au moins le danger ? S’en soucierait-il ?

« -S’il y avait un passage, j’y serais déjà, s’entendit dire Tony. »

Tout semblait légèrement flou. Il se tourna vers Natasha, ses cheveux roux bouclés et son froncement de sourcils familier l’ancrant dans l’instant.

« -Obadiah veut tuer le patron et transformer Winterheart en une sorte de bastion isolé mobile qui peut attaquer n’importe où dans le monde à l’intérieur des frontières. Et puis il veut engager le patron. Ou le tuer. Je pense qu’il se fiche duquel c’est. »

Le visage de Natasha afficha de la surprise, mais presque aussi rapidement Tony put voir son esprit tourner à la vitesse de la lumière, passant en revue scénarios et probabilités.

« -S’il pouvait manipuler les chemins de retour d’une manière ou d’une autre, oui, mais personne ne sait comment faire ça. Et dans quatre semaines—  
-Tout se dissolve de toute façon, termina Tony pour elle. Je sais. Je sais. Mais il est allé là-bas dans une armure protectrice alimentée par mon réacteur Ark amélioré. Ça veut dire de l’artillerie, Romanoff. Beaucoup. Cette chose pourrait alimenter New York City pendant vingt-quatre heures. Il aura des réserves pendant des jours dans une armure.  
-Et le patron n’est pas d’une humeur accueillante lors des meilleurs jours, dit Natasha avec une réalisation grandissante. »

Pire, elle avait l’air un peu inquiète.

« -Tony, nous l’avons vu blessé. Il n’est pas immortel, et il n’est pas du genre à suivre qui que ce soit. Stane pourrait le tuer juste par auto-défense.  
-Et on peut pas faire une _putain_ de chose pour aider. »

Jurant vicieusement, Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille et essaya de penser à une réponse. Natasha s’assit juste sur l’accoudoir du canapé et enleva les lunettes de sa tête, les balançant sur le coussin de cuir.

« -Mouais, dit calmement Coulson, les évaluant tous deux. Nous aurons juste à nous occuper de ce que nous pouvons faire en ce moment. Mes hommes vont transporter Miss Potts à l’hôpital le plus proche et la mettre sous garde. Il n’y a rien qui garantit que Stane travaille seul, et il est probable qu’il aura des hommes à l’affût à l’extérieur. Nous commencerons par aller en interroger quelques-uns. »

Il jeta un œil entre Tony et Natasha.

« -Romanoff, si vous pouviez escorter Stark à notre base de terrain actuelle, nous ferons un débrief complet et aviserons à partir de là.  
- _Monsieur, je recommanderais un diagnostic de votre état de santé avant le moindre trajet_ , dit JARVIS soudainement, faisant sursauter au moins trois agents et les faisant lever leurs armes vers les haut-parleurs du plafond. »

Même les yeux de Natasha se plissèrent.

« - _Si vous alliez à l’atelier, je pourrais mesurer la production du dispositif remplacé._  
-Nous avons des techniciens qualifiés et du personnel médical à la base, dit patiemment Coulson à Tony. Nous avons un délai très court là, et le directeur est impatient de vous rencontrer. Dites à l’ordinateur que cela peut être fait plus tard. »

Tony ne prononça même pas un mot avant que JARVIS ne prenne l’affaire dans ses mains électroniques.

« - _Pardonnez-moi, Agent Coulson, mais jusque-là vous et vos hommes vous êtes révélés en retard, indiscrets, mal habillés et enclins aux dégâts matériels. Comme vous semblez des plus occupés à être furtifs et importants, s’il vous plaît permettez-moi d’assister Mr. Stark. Cela ne devrait être l’affaire que de quelques minutes._  
-C’est un costume Armani, dit Coulson à voix basse, tirant sur ses boutons de manchette. Taillé sur mesure pour cacher mon arme de poing. Enfin, armes de poings au pluriel, puisque vous semblez aimer être précis. Il retombe également élégamment sur le couteau Bowie de vingt centimètres dans mon dos.  
- _Je ne crois pas qu’il s’agisse de problèmes standards pour les agents du SHIELD. Est-ce que tous les agents violent les régulations vestimentaires par pure vanité ?_ »

A cela, Coulson trahit un petit sourire. Le regard qu’il lança à Tony était entendu.

« -Jusqu’à aujourd’hui je ne croyais pas qu’une IA avancée pouvait m’offenser, fut tout ce qu’il dit. Stark, nous tiendrons notre position encore quinze minutes. Après ça, nous venons vous chercher personnellement. »

Tony acquiesça, mais se demanda pourquoi exactement JARVIS exigerait un état de santé. Ils savaient tous deux très bien que moins d’un pourcent de la production du réacteur était nécessaire pour alimenter l’aimant dans sa poitrine. Sans compter que JARVIS n’était supposé utiliser son autonomie limitée que pour des choses comme des insultes nonchalantes et des joutes verbales avec lui. Après, JARVIS _avait_ été suffisamment inquiet pour hacker le monde entier à sa recherche. Un diagnostic n’était rien à côté de ça.

« -Je vais venir avec toi, dit Natasha alors que Tony tournait les talons. »

Coulson fronça les sourcils.

« -Romanoff, je pense—  
-Les plans de cette maison montrent que son atelier fait partie du garage. Nous ne voudrions pas qu’il s’échappe juste parce que vous ne me faites pas confiance. Et puis, ajouta Natasha, lançant un bref regard à Tony. Les rapports psychologiques ont tous dit qu’un contact fréquent avec les personnes avec lesquelles j’ai formé un lien émotionnel est bon pour moi. Sans compter que c’est particulièrement bon pour le SHIELD s’il s’avère juste que ce sont de puissants américains impliqués dans la fabrication d’armes. N’est-ce pas ? »

Coulson poussa un long soupir.

« -S’il vous plaît cessez de hacker notre unité centrale. Vous avez dix minutes. »

Il les renvoya avec une impatience irritée.

Tony fit faire volte-face à Natasha et se dirigea droit vers l’escalier courbé, ridiculement satisfait d’elle. Il aurait dû savoir que même hors de Winterheart elle serait aussi tranchante et dangereuse que du verre brisé. Elle fut silencieuse à côté de lui alors qu’ils se dépêchaient de descendre à l’atelier, semblant aussi désespérée que lui de s’éloigner des combis et des yeux indiscrets. Ce ne fut pas avant que la porte vitrée ne se referme derrière eux avec un sifflement pressurisé que Tony se rendit compte qu’il avait retenu son souffle durant tout le trajet.

Debout dans la semi-pénombre de l’atelier, Natasha le regarda, ses yeux se remplissant d’ombres.

Tony ne sut pas qui bougea en premier, juste qu’entre un instant et le suivant ses bras la serraient étroitement, son visage pressé dans des vagues de cheveux roux sombres. Elle le serrait à lui en briser les os, son souffle court et presque frénétique contre le côté de son cou.

« -Tu sens pas comme il faut, marmonna-t-elle. Ton _apparence_ est pas comme il faut.  
-Toi aussi. Le noir n’est pas ta couleur.  
-Le noir n’est pas une couleur.  
-Ne me corrige pas. Je passe une nuit traumatisante. »

Il sentit plus qu’il n’entendit son souffle rieur.

« - _Dieu_ que ça fait du bien de te voir. Je devenais dingue.  
-Comme nous tous. Ça a été l’enfer. »

S’éloignant, elle leva les yeux sur son visage avec un sourire tordu.

« -Bien que Clint s’adapte à la liberté comme un poisson dans l’eau. Le SHIELD a manqué baver lorsqu’il a fait démonstration de ses talents d’archer. Ils n’arrivent pas à se passer de lui.  
-Et toi ?  
-Ils me détestent. »

Elle détourna le regard.

« -Personne n’aime les traîtres, après tout. Mais je me débrouille. Le directeur, Fury, il me donne une chance de m’accrocher. Ils vont m’en faire baver à mort jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent être convaincus que je ne suis pas un agent double, que ce n’est pas juste une sorte de longue arnaque sur trois ans en train de prendre place. Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait inventer un endroit comme Winterheart.  
-Je pense qu’Obadiah est parti les convaincre que c’est réel, dit Tony, la chaleur du moment s’écoulant de lui. Maintenant il est là-bas et je n’ai pas la moindre idée de quoi faire. »

Distraitement, il se demanda si c’était comme ça que Pepper s’était sentie tout le temps de son absence.

« -Et puis le patron nous a laissés partir, lui rappela-t-elle. Il nous a virés. Serions-nous au moins en mesure de revenir à l’intérieur s’il y avait un moyen ? Sa parole est la loi là-bas.  
-Obadiah s’est infiltré, non ?  
-Vraiment ? Quelle garantie avons-nous que ces choses l’ont envoyé au château au juste ? »

S’éloignant de lui, elle écarta les mains.

« -Si ça se trouve il est en train de flotter dans l’espace, ou au fond de l’océan.  
-Meilleur cas de scénario, peut-être. Mais je vais pas parier là-dessus. Si ça se trouve il est entré, et il va jeter un œil à Loki et lui faire un trou en plein milieu. »

Natasha grimaça à ce qu’elle vit sur son visage, mais elle n’essaya pas de l’apaiser.

« -Il y a deux heures Obadiah était mon plus vieil ami. Maintenant—plus rien de sa part ne m’étonnera. Pas après Pepper. »

Tony se dirigea vers son bureau de travail, allumant la série d’écrans d’un glissement de main. Cela lui donnait juste quelque chose à faire, autre chose à regarder que le visage sinistre de Natasha. Aucun d’eux n’était du genre à espérer pour le meilleur, mais alors que Tony savait qu’elle n’enjoliverait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, il souhaita presque qu’elle essaie. C’était la partie où Clint ajouterait un commentaire plein d’espoir, où il s’embraserait d’impuissance et ragerait à son encontre. Il renforcerait leur résolution. Mais Clint n’était nulle part, et dans les yeux de Natasha Tony ne pouvait voir que son propre désespoir.

Il l’entendit plus qu’il ne la vit contourner le bureau pour le rejoindre, regardant les enregistrements satellites magnifier la couverture des arbres au-dessus de Solstice Canyon. Il faisait trop sombre. Il n’y avait rien d’autre à voir que quelques projecteurs et SUVs noirs garés à côté de la route. Le SHIELD. Il laissa ses mains s’immobiliser sur le clavier, regardant des doigts prudents entourer son poignet et serrer. Sa peau était froide.

« -Je dois entrer là-dedans, Natasha.  
-Je sais.  
-C’est ma faute. Je dois le sauver. »

Il déglutit autour de la constriction dans sa gorge. Elle avait le goût de la culpabilité.

« -Et je ne peux pas.  
- _Monsieur, si je puis me permettre,_ intervint doucement JARVIS. _Je ne souhaitais pas alerter nos invités, mais je crains que nous n’ayons davantage de visiteurs._ »

Une lumière au-dessus s’alluma, illuminant les flammes jaunes et le cuir carmin de la roadster.

Deux corbeaux étaient perchés au sommet de son pare-brise, leurs serres traversant nettement le verre. Leurs yeux brillaient comme des pièces d’or alors qu’ils le fixaient.

Natasha se raidit à côté de lui. Au même instant Tony eut une pensée brûlante : aucun d’eux n’était son corbeau.

« - _Ils semblent être arrivés par un trou de ver focalisé,_ dit JARVIS, son ton presque sec. _Les marques sur leurs serres ne correspondent à rien dans l’intégralité de ma suite linguistique._  
-Laisse-moi deviner : vieille allumette ? »

Tony s’entendit à peine parler en s’approchant des oiseaux jumeaux. Ils le regardèrent comme une proie mais ne bougèrent pas d’un centimètre jusqu’à ce qu’il se tienne entre les phares de la voiture.

Lentement, leurs ailes se déplièrent, déployées largement de façon alarmante pour un couple de corbeaux. Leurs ailes s’arquèrent haut, du noir brillant réfléchissant la lumière – et alors ils parlèrent.

« -Que cherche le mortel ? dit l’un.  
-Nous t’emmènerons, ajouta l’autre. »

La gorge de Tony s’assécha. C’était beaucoup plus qu’un simple _jamais plus_ bordel. Derrière lui, il entendit Natasha dégainer prudemment son pistolet. Il lui fit signe de reculer.

« -Je pense qu’ils font partie de Winterheart, dit-il. J’en ai rencontré un comme eux avant. Tu ne l’as jamais vu ?  
-Rien que des loups, répondit Natasha avec méfiance. »

Se tenant à côté de lui, elle fit face aux corbeaux.

« -Pourquoi nous aideriez-vous ? La malédiction a des règles.  
-Aider le mortel, pas toi, croassa le premier corbeau.  
-Nous sommes sous les ordres de qui a jeté la malédiction. »

Le verre carillonna musicalement quand le second corbeau serra ses serres plus étroitement ; de fines fissures s’étendirent sur le pare-brise comme des doigts squelettiques. Tony eut l’intense impression que ces deux-là ne plaisantaient pas.

« -Que cherche le mortel ?  
-Le temps est compté, dit l’autre, et se prit un vicieux coup de bec pour ça. Arrête ! Il en sait autant. _Tous_ en savent autant. »

Le cœur de Tony commença à doubler de cadence. Natasha enleva la sécurité de son pistolet et commença à reculer, ses yeux sur la porte. La gardant, sans nul doute. Ils avaient exactement la même pensée.

« -Ils auront besoin de plus qu’un bélier pour entrer ici, Nat, dit Tony, ses pensées s’envolant. Cette porte ne s’ouvrira pour rien de moins qu’un bazooka, et l’explosion dans cet escalier tuerait quiconque aurait tiré. »

Se précipitant vers son plan de travail, il poussa outils composants expérimentaux sur le sol jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse faire de la place pour quelque chose qu’il avait à peine testé, et encore moins utilisé dans une situation de combat.

« -C’est quoi ça bordel ? demanda Natasha à l’autre bout de la pièce, ses yeux sur le gantelet. Nouvelle technologie ?  
-Vieille technologie, la corrigea Tony, connectant le câble d’alimentation à son réacteur Ark avec une grimace. Avec un petit quelque chose en plus. J’ai pas pu construire beaucoup avant Winterheart, mais le Mark II allait changer le monde. »

Vissant l’enveloppe autour de son avant-bras, Tony testa les doigts avec précaution. Le répulseur dans sa paume poussa une plainte obéissante et s’éteignit.

« -Tu auras le temps pour ça, dit Natasha significativement. »

Elle posa les yeux sur l’escalier et jura.

« -Ce qui pourrait ne pas être mon cas. Ils arrivent.  
-Ils ne peuvent pas entrer.  
-Cela n’a pas d’importance, Tony. Ils vont me voir te laisser partir. »

Des uniformes se déversaient dans les escaliers maintenant ; huit, peut-être dix. Coulson cria quelque chose dans son poignet. Grimaçant, Natasha enleva son communicateur de son oreille.

« -Tue-les, dit le premier corbeau. »

D’une certaine manière, cela fit rire Natasha.

« -J’ai besoin d’eux. Avec de la chance ils ne me tueront pas avant que je puisse expliquer. »

Le second corbeau commença à baisser étrangement la tête.

« -Arrête, avertit le premier.  
-Protège les neuf, dit le second corbeau, baissant toujours la tête. »

De la lumière dorée s’écoulait de son bec.

« -A trois années d’elle. Trois secondes de nous. Nous _devons_ changer. »

Ouvrant son long bec en grand, le corbeau libéra ses serres et se tourna, battant des ailes fort vers le mur les séparant des agents du SHIELD. Tony regarda l’intégralité de la chose se briser en des morceaux de verre pare-balle triplement renforcé de la taille d’un caillou.

Coulson ne prit qu’une seconde pour regarder sans bouger. Ce fut ses hommes qui se précipitèrent, armes dégainées et levées—et toutes pointées sur Natasha.

Pas Tony. Pas les oiseaux.

Juste elle.

Le corbeau agita de nouveau les ailes, mais cette fois les plumes étaient surlignées d’or. Un battement d’aile et un cri surpris plus tard, chaque agent dans la pièce avait été avalé par une lumière dorée et avait disparu. Tous sauf Coulson, dont le visage était devenu de cendre. Son arme était dégainée, mais il semblait avoir oublié qu’elle était toujours dans sa main.

« -Ceux qui sont revenus sont sous notre protection, dit le second corbeau, et sa voix gronda à travers la pièce comme le tonnerre. Sous sa protection. Dis-le à tes soldats, lorsqu’ils reviendront de la glace du sud. »

Ouais, pensa Tony, ces oiseaux ne plaisantaient définitivement pas. Testant de nouveau le gantelet dénué de plaques, sentant le pouvoir vibrer depuis son réacteur Ark jusqu’à sa paume, il se tourna vers le premier corbeau. Il inclina la tête, expectatif.

« -Ramenez-moi à Winterheart. »

Le corbeau déploya ses ailes. Chaque plume était veinée d’or, une lumière qui scintillait dans la semi-pénombre de l’atelier. Tony eut suffisamment de temps pour jeter un œil à Natasha, qui le gratifia d’un simple acquiescement de détermination.

« -Il est temps que nous payions le loyer. »

Tony était sûr d’avoir dit quelque chose en réponse, mais à cet instant le corbeau battit des ailes dans sa direction et l’atelier s’évanouit dans une vague d’or.

Des étoiles défilèrent à toute vitesse derrière les yeux de Tony ; plus de constellations qu’il ne pouvait compter ou ait jamais appris passèrent en un torrent constellé de blanc de noir et de violet. Il ne sentait plus son poids et ne fut rien durant ces courtes secondes – et alors ses pieds retombèrent sur quelque chose d’une dureté impardonnable.

Le sol.

Pas juste le sol, réalisa-t-il alors que de l’air froid tournoyait autour de lui. Un sol recouvert de neige.

Il était de retour. Et—il était seul.

Cela n’avait pas d’importance, se dit Tony en avançant péniblement dans la neige, sentant l’odeur des épines de pin et le froid pur, craquant de l’hiver. Qu’avait dit Loki ? Tous les chemins menaient à Winterheart, ou quelque chose comme ça. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire était de continuer à avancer et il finirait par arriver au château. Avec de la chance les loups n’arriveraient pas pour le manger avant qu’il puisse y parvenir.

Tony marcha de longues minutes sans rien d’autre que le son de la nuit dans ses oreilles. Le faible murmure du vent, le craquement des branches chargées de neige. Mais pas d’animaux. Pas de hurlement. Il commençait juste à ressentir du soulagement lorsqu’il trébucha sur son premier corps.

« -Fils de pute, jura Tony en s’agenouillant, examinant le loup à la recherche du moindre signe de vie. »

C’était futile, il le savait ; une rafale de balles avait perforé des trous dans le cuir de sa peau depuis le museau jusqu’à la queue. Le sang qui en avait coulé avait stoppé depuis un moment. Des moitiés de cristaux collants parsemaient sa fourrure.

Tony se rendit compte qu’il déplorait la maudite chose. Bien sûr, ils l’avaient terrorisé, plus d’une fois, mais l’idée qu’Obadiah était entré sur leur territoire sans être invité, les avait abattus et avait continué de marcher…

S’éclaircissant la gorge, Tony se leva et accéléra le pas. Refermant ses bras autour de lui en avançant, il savait qu’il aurait dû prendre une veste. Mais alors que le froid transperçait son corps comme des couteaux, la douleur était bienvenue. Le maudit endroit lui donnait dans les faits l’impression d’être chez lui.

Tony compta quatre loups morts de plus le long de son large chemin avant qu’un corbeau ne descende pour se percher sur son épaule.

« -L’automate a arraché le portail de Winterheart il y a plus de dix minutes, croassa-t-il, ébouriffant ses plumes. Le prince ne le trouvera pas, mais lui le trouvera.  
-Alors ouvre-moi un portail de raccourci, grogna Tony, chassant la chose de son épaule. Tes amis m’ont amené jusque-là ; ne peux-tu pas m’amener le reste du trajet ?  
-Hescamar n’a pas d’amis. »

L’oiseau semblait offensé. Tony mit mentalement le nom de côté pour plus tard.

« -Ou parles-tu des frères ? L’heure est grave si ces imbéciles se sont impliqués.  
-Ils ont dit que c’était ‘sa’ requête. Je suppose que ce n’est pas Loki. »

Peu importe ce que le corbeau, Hescamar, aurait pu dire fut avorté quand un énorme loup entra dans la clairière devant Tony, sa fourrure gris-blanc brillant presque sous la lumière de la lune.

Si Tony n’était pas dupe, le loup était le portrait craché de l’alpha qui avait essayé d’entrer Winterheart ; celui qui était mort devant lui avec un nœud à trois pointes brûlé dans son flanc.

Ses yeux dorés flamboyèrent, mais pas vers Tony. Hescamar poussa un cri perçant et s’envola.

« -Monte, dit le loup, sa voix un grondement bas vicieux. »

Parce que les loups pouvaient parler et ce n’était toujours pas la chose la plus étrange qui était arrivée cette nuit.

« -Le rapace peut seulement te guider. Je peux te transporter.  
-Je vais te faire confiance, mais seulement parce que je suis en train de mourir de froid, dit Tony, ses dents claquant en passant une jambe par-dessus le dos du loup. »

Le loup ne faisait que la taille d’un poney au mieux, mais la colonne vertébrale en-dessous de lui était d’acier.

« -Je pensais que tu ne pouvais que garder.  
-Les sorts de Winterheart sont partis à vau-l’eau depuis que l’intrus est arrivé. Il m’est accordé une liberté comme aucune autre cette nuit.  
-Et tu utilises ta liberté pour m’aider à sauver Loki ? pressa Tony, prenant des poignées de fourrure et se penchant bas alors que le loup courait à travers la neige. Je pensais que tu le voulais mort.  
-Jamais, grogna le loup. »

De part et d’autre de lui, deux autres loups s’étaient joints à la poursuite comme une garde personnelle.

« -Nous prenons la liberté qui nous est autorisée. Moi, cependant—je me souviens de lui. Et de toi. La liberté de Loki pourrait un jour signifier la mienne. »

Durant de longs moments Tony s’accrocha juste, son front pressé à l’arrière du crâne du loup géant. Ses cuisses lui faisaient mal à force de s’enfoncer dans son étroite cage thoracique, de même que ses mains autour de la fourrure épaisse. Le gantelet s’enfonçait dans ses doigts, ses bords de métal gelés et recouverts de neige. Tony se demanda un instant s’il l’avait testé pour la résistance au froid.

Finalement, le portail distordu de Winterheart fut en vue ; tordu vers l’intérieur et déformé, il ressemblait plus au portail de l’enfer qu’à l’élégante protection que Tony avait pensé qu’il était la première fois qu’il avait dépassé leur barrière.

Le loup s’avachit sur le sol, ses épaules se mouvant gracieusement pour le déposer dans la neige.

Se tenant là dans la nuit neigeuse, sachant que le temps était compté, Tony ne put s’empêcher de demander.

« -Quel est ton nom ? »

Le loup le regarda. Durant un unique instant, Tony aurait pu jurer que ses yeux devinrent verts.

« -Je suis Fenrir. Puisses-tu briser mes entraves un jour, briseur de sort. Pour l’instant, tu dois briser les siennes. »

Faisant demi-tour, les loups retournèrent tous dans la nuit en courant. Il semblait que tout le monde brisait ses propres règles. Tout ça pour sauver Loki, qui pourrait ne même pas vouloir de leur aide. Il n’avait jamais dit que Tony pouvait revenir. Et si toutes ses bonnes intentions étaient juste—déplacées ? Peut-être que Loki pouvait gérer Obadiah. Il n’était certainement pas perturbé par le danger ou l’utilisation de ses pouvoirs lorsque c’était nécessaire. Il avait gelé toute une salle de bal, après tout.

Cela n’avait pas d’importance, se dit Tony en enjambant la torsion dans le portail, trébuchant à moitié sur le bord de fer forgé qui accrocha sa chaussure. Le temps était compté, n’était-ce pas là ce qu’ils avaient dit ? Peut-être qu’ils parlaient du temps du sort. Peut-être qu’ils parlaient de celui de Loki. Mais pour arrêter Obadiah dans son quelconque plan de taré qu’il essayait d’exécuter, Tony était prêt à encourir le courroux du plus ancien prisonnier de Winterheart.

Les portes principales avaient été laissées grandes ouvertes, juste comme le portail. Tony fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à se faufiler. Il n’y avait aucun bruit de pas, aucun son dans les ténèbres du château, juste le froid et l’odeur de la poussière. Les lanternes étaient toutes éteintes, et il n’y avait pas d’odeur familière de nourriture chaude provenant du volet de Cook. Habituellement elle envahissait toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée à cette heure de la nuit. Cela ferait sortir tout le monde de sa chambre. A la place, c’était comme la première nuit où Tony s’était aventuré dans le château. Tout était mort et froid. Vide.

En se dirigeant vers le grand escalier, ayant l’intention de trouver Loki aussi tôt que possible, un bruit sourd étouffé retentit dans le hall, créant une fine réverbération à travers le sol de marbre. Tony se pressa instinctivement contre le mur de l’escalier, fixant les ténèbres aveuglément. Retenant sa respiration, il écouta, à l’affût de n’importe quoi : des voix, des explosions, le craquement aigu de la glace. Mais il n’y eut rien de plus que le sifflement du vent s’engouffrant par les portes ouvertes.

« -Je ne peux pas aller là-haut, marmonna Tony pour lui-même. »

Penser tactiquement n’avait jamais particulièrement été un de ses points forts. Cela requerrait de connaître les gens, connaître leurs actions et réactions. Mais se précipiter dans l’aile ouest signifierait qu’Obadiah aurait l’avantage. Élément de surprise ou pas, Tony était toujours un homme raisonnablement non-armé – _sans armure_ \- face à un tank humain.

Alors Tony enleva ses chaussures, imitant Pepper, et se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers la salle de bal, dérapant et glissant tout au long du trajet.

L’intégralité de la salle de bal était pleine de neige fondue. A moitié entre la glace et l’eau, elle imbiba les pieds de Tony alors qu’il naviguait au milieu du gâchis. Il eut beau essayer de ne pas faire le moindre bruit, la douleur perçante de l’eau glacée autour de ses pieds le fit bondir plusieurs fois alors qu’il essayait de trouver la torche tordue sur le mur que Loki lui avait montré cette nuit-là. Un escalier vers ses propres quartiers, n’était-ce pas là ce qu’il avait dit ? Directement dans la salle de bain, et peut-être, dieu, juste peut-être, un moyen d’atteindre Obie avant qu’il ne tue Loki. _Si_ il tuait Loki. Tony n’était pas sûr de ce qu’il ferait s’il entendait Loki accepter les termes qu’Obadiah pourrait offrir. Se recroqueviller et mourir semblait être une option légitime.

Les arrêter tous les deux semblait en être une autre. Même si cela voulait dire finir en statue de glace et brisé en morceaux. Sa technologie et les pouvoirs de Loki utilisés pour forcer le monde dans la peur et la soumission ? Cela serait un cauchemar, il le savait, mais une partie de lui dure comme la pierre ne pensait pas que cela irait jusque-là. Il refusait de croire que Loki était allé si loin juste pour avaler les conneries d’Obadiah.

Mettant la torche en place, Tony esquiva la vague pressurisée de poussière cette fois, attendant qu’elle se dégage avant d’entrer dans l’escalier sombre avec seulement son répulseur dormant et le réacteur Ark pour éclairer le chemin d’une pâle lueur bleue.

Le temps qu’il traverse les toiles d’araignée et le doute envers lui-même pour s’approcher d’un seuil entouré de lumière, la seule peur que Tony avait toujours était d’être allé aussi loin en vain.

« -…aucune raison pour laquelle tu devrais te cacher. Pas avec moi couvrant tes arrières. Ce sont des idiots, tous. Ils ont besoin d’une main pour les guider. Pourquoi pas la tienne ? »

Obadiah, réalisa Tony, son estomac se contractant. C’était Obadiah qui parlait.

« -Et la tienne, fit dédaigneusement une autre voix, une bien plus aimée. »

Tony se sentit s’affaisser légèrement contre la porte.

« -Tu as l’allure de celui qui ne souffrirait pas des ombres longtemps.  
-J’ai été un partenaire silencieux depuis des années. »

Aussi silencieux qu’une alerte aérienne, pensa Tony.

« -Ne te l’a-t-il pas dit ? Tony s’est occupé de la fabrication d’armes pour la majorité du pays, même si nous ne le criions pas sur les toits. Moi, je suis dans les coulisses. Pas de crédit pour moi.  
-Pas de crédit pour toi, répéta étrangement Loki. Tu n’es pas heureux ainsi ? Tu souhaites que je te sépare de Stark ?  
-Stark Industries, clarifia Obadiah. Tout ce que je veux est cet endroit. Son terrain de première qualité, si tu as l’œil pour l’expansion. Je suis déjà libre de Tony. Il…eh bien, il est devenu très malade cette semaine. Gros coup de froid dans ses os. On l’a trouvé sur le côté de la route. »

Tony pressa son oreille contre le bois suffisamment fort pour faire craquer la porte.

« - _Malade ?_ dit Loki, sa voix se brisant en quelque chose de terrible. Malade comment précisément ? »

Le silence suivit, puis un bruit métallique retentissant contre le bois et la pierre. Un pas ? Est-ce que ça avait été un pas d’Obadiah ? C’était trop lourd. Bien trop lourd, même pour le Mark I.

« -Il a attrapé une pneumonie. Je ne sais pas si tu sais ce que c’est—  
- _Je sais ce que c’est._  
-Alors tu sais à quel point cela peut être mortel. Écoute, je ne sais pas quel genre de relation vous deux aviez, mais de toute évidence t’en as quelque chose à foutre de lui alors je vais être franc avec toi. »

Un temps de silence, juste suffisamment dramatique pour compter.

« -Il m’a demandé de venir ici te chercher, avant qu’il ne…lâche prise. Je suis juste là pour remplir l’obligation. »

Fils de pute. La rage s’enflamma, brûlante et sèche, dans la poitrine de Tony, brûlant autour du poids du réacteur Ark. Le pouvoir canalisé dans sa paume tressaillit et il réalisa qu’il serrait son poing trop fort. Mais il ne pouvait pas se précipiter comme ça aveuglé par la fureur. Il ne pouvait pas. Lentement, Tony ouvrit la porte cachée et pria pour que cela ne se voie pas depuis la chambre.

Au premier craquement de la glace, il arrêta.

« -Hey que—commença Obadiah. »

Tony entendit un bruit de métal déchirant, tonitruant, heurtant la pierre. Après ça il n’y eut que le son de la glace s’éparpillant.

« -C’est un tour sympa.  
-Si la maladie l’a véritablement emporté, Obadiah Stane, pourquoi portes-tu son cœur comme un trophée dans ton armure ? »

Bien sûr que Loki _penserait_ qu’il était mort, réalisa Tony. Le réacteur Ark. C’était la seule preuve dont quiconque avait besoin. Dans sa poitrine, le réacteur d’origine sembla vibrer.

« -Écoute, je vais être direct là, parce que je pense pas aimer ce que tu insinues, dit Obadiah d’une voix serrée. Tony n’en avait plus besoin. Maintenant tu vas parler affaires avec moi ici, ou dois-je m’appuyer un peu sur toi ?  
-Tu me découvriras quelque peu résistant aux menaces.  
-Je me demande à quel point tu es résistant à ça ? »

Le son caractéristique de multiples cartouches étant préparées glaça le sang de Tony. Bien sûr qu’Obadiah aurait une arme tirant en rafales installée dans son armure.

« -Je t’invite à le découvrir. »

Le rire bref de Loki était étrange.

« -Et je prie pour ton succès. »

Oh, putain.

« - _Non !_ »

Forçant la porte à s’ouvrir avec son épaule, Tony se jeta dans la salle de bain et se précipita dans la chambre, le répulseur chargé et brillant dans sa paume, prêt à tirer—

Une *Gatling était pointée sur sa poitrine, attachée à l’avant-bras d’une armure armée faisant facilement trois fois la taille de son Mark I.

« -Bordel, jura Obadiah, incrédule. Combien de fois dois-je te tuer avant que tu ne _meures_ dans les faits ?  
-Tony, souffla Loki. »

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés d’émerveillement—jusqu’à ce qu’ils reviennent à Obadiah. De la glace commença à escalader ses mains, et entre ça et le feulement qu’il dirigea vers l’armure, ce fut environ le seul avertissement qu’ils eurent.

Plaçant beaucoup de foi dans la vieille bergère, Tony se drapa par-dessus et la fit pivoter, l’utilisant comme bouclier alors que de la glace jaillissait dans toutes les directions dans la pièce, mais majoritairement vers l’armure d’Obadiah. Comme un canon à eau, des vagues de blanc scintillant la heurtèrent dans la poitrine, la plaquant contre le mur de pierre avec Obadiah piégé à l’intérieur. Lentement, la visière blanche intégrée dans le casque s’éteignit. Désactivée à cause de la couche de glace ? Il aurait à se souvenir de ça.

« -Mes oreilles sont devenues sourdes au son de la tromperie, fit Loki d’une voix rauque, levant une main griffue au niveau de ses yeux. J’aurais dû le réaliser à l’instant où j’ai vu l’engin— »

Il s’interrompit dans un grognement étouffé quand Tony se précipita en avant et l’embrassa avec force sur la bouche, sentant le goût de la glace et la familiarité douloureuse de ses lèvres froides.

« -Je suis désolé, dit Tony entre deux baisers. Vraiment. Je n’ai jamais eu beaucoup de self-control. Je suis désolé d’avoir dû revenir et—je suis désolé d’être parti. Il a pris mon réacteur Ark, il a tiré sur Pepper et est entré de force ici, je—  
-Parle trop, interrompit Loki, écartant ses lèvres contre celles de Tony, scellant peu importe ce qu’il avait été sur le point de dire ensuite. »

Tony n’arrivait même plus à s’en souvenir.

« -Tu avais peur pour moi ? C’est réconfortant. »

Les mots étaient un souffle chaud sur sa mâchoire, suivis de près par l’effleurement frais de ses lèvres.

« -J’ai été avalé par un portail magique d’oiseau et ai chevauché un loup parlant pour arriver jusqu’ici, lui dit Tony. Je pense qu’il est sauf de dire que tout le monde avait peur pour toi. »

Les yeux de Loki s’agrandirent.

« -Il semble que tu as un sacré récit à partager, dit-il prudemment. »

Tony sentit des doigts griffus tracer des lignes prudentes le long de son dos. Non, pas juste tracer, réalisa-t-il. Loki le palpait à la recherche de blessures.

« -Ça a été une très grosse nuit, admit Tony. C’est probablement une bonne chose que je sois un expert en expériences de mort imminente. »

Loki se contenta de le regarder, ses mains se déplaçant pour caresser de longs chemins de haut en bas sur sa colonne vertébrale. Pour la première fois cette nuit Tony réalisa qu’il tremblait un peu. Sous le coup de l’adrénaline, du froid, ou peut-être que c’était juste nerveux. Peut-être que c’était tout cela à la fois. Il comprit soudainement pourquoi Pepper avait pleuré plus tôt. Seul être en sécurité pouvait vous faire craquer si rapidement.

« -Tu m’as manqué, dit doucement Loki, comme s’il partageait un secret. Reste avec moi cette nuit ? »

Tony le fixa, incapable d’empêcher le sourire d’étirer le coin de sa bouche. Le temps sembla ralentir à cet instant ; ses nerfs l’installant enfin dans un calme tranquille. Pour la première fois, il fut en mesure de vraiment _regarder_ Loki.

Rien n’avait changé, s’il ignorait la fatigue qui semblait être écrite sur chaque ligne de son visage. Toujours la même peau profondément bleue, les mêmes yeux rouge joyaux et cornes courbées. C’était probablement une illusion d’optique mais ses cheveux semblaient plus longs, plus sauvages et retombaient sur ses épaules comme des mèches d’encre sur la fourrure de loup. Tony toucha le coin de la bouche de Loki du bout de son pouce et le regarda se faire embrasser, juste parce qu’il était là.

« -Vas-tu me répondre, ou simplement continuer à me fixer avec émerveillement ? finit par demander Loki, mais l’amusement enfoui dans la question dit qu’il avait une idée de ce que pourrait dire Tony. Il y a toujours le problème de quoi faire avec notre aspirant meurtrier.  
-Les choses importantes d’abord : t’as pas transformé ma chambre en piscine pendant mon absence, pas vrai ? demanda Tony, frissonnant de manière appuyée alors que la brise provenant du balcon soufflait dans son dos. Parce que je dors pas ici dans la glacière, même si c’est seulement pour une nuit.  
-Elle est juste comme tu l’as laissée, répondit Loki, souriant juste assez pour qu’un bout de canine se montre. J’ai même généreusement laissé le lit défait.  
-Tu es l’âme de— _bouge !!_ »

Se jetant sur le côté de toutes ses forces, Tony poussa Loki aussi fort qu’il le put, le faisant sortir de la trajectoire du laser de visée qui s’était activé sur les armes d’Obadiah. Les yeux de Tony captèrent le bord du manteau vert de Loki un instant, et lorsqu’il revint en arrière, ce fut en face des canons tournoyants de la Gatling.

La visière de métal d’Obadiah sembla sourire.

Quelque part entre le tonnerre retentissant de l’arme en train de tirer et se retrouver à avoir les yeux fixés sur un ciel étrange, quelque part entre le rugissement de Loki et le hurlement d’Obadiah, Tony Stark réalisa que son estomac avait été ouvert par une rafale de balles. Son sang fut soudainement partout, s’accumulant, chaud et sombre, sous lui.

Tellement de sang et—

Tony ne sentait plus ses jambes. Ses mains glissèrent des plaies, tombant mollement sur la pierre froide.

Peut-être que c’était ça le truc à propos de se jouer de la mort, pensa-t-il, les yeux grand ouverts et fixés sur l’unique étoile éclatante brûlant au-dessus de lui. Elle vous rattrapait toujours à la fin.

« -Tony ? _Tony._ »

Loki manqua de se précipiter à son côté.

« -C’est…espèce d’imbécile, qu’as-tu fait ? Qu’as-tu fait ?  
-Y’a pas de quoi, toussa Tony, sentant le goût épais et grandissant du sang au fond de sa gorge. Obadiah, est-il—  
-Indisposé. Oublie-le. Tu es sauf, dit Loki, trébuchant sur ses mots en pressant sa main sur le ventre de Tony. »

Tony s’entendit faire un étrange bruit et se demanda si cela devrait faire plus mal. D’après ses calculs, il y a avait beaucoup de balles en lui, au moins cinq malgré la trajectoire, et la surface de la zone signifierait qu’une aurait pu toucher sa moelle épinière—

« -Mes jambes sont parties, Loki, dit Tony, sentant ses yeux picoter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça a de l’importance. »

Il s’étouffa sur un rire soudain.

« -J’ai l’impression que je devrais avoir quelques mots de sagesse là. Qu—qu’est-ce qui fait de bonnes dernières paroles ?  
-Je ne pense pas qu’une telle chose existe, murmura Loki, aveuglé par les larmes et regardant tout sauf lui. Tu aurais dû le laisser me tirer dessus.  
-Pas question que je prenne le risque. J’ai le sentiment que—t’es supposé…dégager d’ici. Des gens ont besoin de toi.  
-J’ai besoin de _toi_ , força Loki, la voix déchirée. Je refuse de souffrir ce monde si tu n’y es pas. »

Tony avait du mal à voir l’étoile au-dessus de lui. Clignant des yeux, il se rendit compte qu’il pleurait, juste un peu. C’était embarrassant. Il essuya l’humidité avec sa main gantelée.

« -Eh bien, sacrée merde, dit Tony, déglutissant. Redresse-moi un peu. Je veux faire ça correctement.  
-Je ne serai pas le véhicule de ton départ mélodramatique, dit Loki, sa poitrine ayant un haut-le-cœur. Je ne serai—je ne _peux pas_. Tu restes avec moi, ou je pars avec toi. Je ne peux pas être de nouveau seul, Stark. Je ne sais plus comment y survivre. »

Des bottes égratignèrent la pierre, et Tony regarda avec confusion Loki se lever et le laisser. Mais il fut de retour tout aussi rapidement, et dans sa main griffue brillait une pomme pulsante, d’un or luisant.

« -Tu vois cela ? C’est de ton fait, dit Loki d’une voix rauque, redressant Tony et l’attirant près. »

Cela faisait du bien d’avoir son bras autour de lui, le redressant. La pomme fut fourrée pratiquement sous son nez, ronde et croustillante de la tige jusqu’en bas.

« -Elle est _parfaite_. Tu m’as restauré, Tony Stark, même si tu n’as pas pu briser ma malédiction. Tu n’as pas le droit de mourir. Pas comme ça. »

Mais alors même qu’il parlait, la note filiforme de sa voix s’effilochait en chagrin. Il savait tout aussi bien que Tony qu’il n’y avait rien qu’ils pouvaient faire.

« -J’ai l’impression que cette pomme me dit quelque chose, dit-il, souriant à Loki. »

Cela devenait dur de se concentrer.

« -Tu m’aimais vraiment, n’est-ce pas ?  
-Non, murmura Loki. Non, je t’adorais. Et si c’est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, alors je le fais sans regret. »

Tony voulait demander ce que ça voulait dire, mais c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait faire juste pour respirer : des souffles courts, haletants qui ne semblaient pas faire quoi que ce soit. Sa vision en train de s’évanouir capta la pomme en train de bouger, et il regarda Loki prendre lui-même une inspiration.

« -Loki, grinça Tony, effrayé. »

Il ne sentait plus rien.

« -Je t’ai dit que je te rendais ta vie, dit Loki, et il écrasa la pomme d’or dans son poing. »

Du jus recouvrit son poing et dégoulina sur Tony, le tachant de lumière.

« -Je ne laisserai _pas_ le destin faire de moi un menteur cette nuit. »

La peur s’empara de lui avec des doigts osseux, repoussant la dérive somnolente qui s’approchait. Mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Tony rendit son dernier souffle en luttant pour parler, pour rager sur Loki pour être si _stupide_ —

–et alors cela fut simplement trop pour rester.

La dernière chose que vit Tony avant que les ténèbres ne l’avalent fut une lumière dorée fragmentée et les yeux de Loki, ses yeux rouges brillants, se fermant doucement.

* * *

**Loki**

Rien ne se passait.

Tony était un poids mort dans ses bras, sa gorge exposée en une longue étendue alors que sa tête retombait en arrière. Aucun pouls ne battait dans son cou. Aucun souffle ne gonflait sa poitrine. Sur la ruine de son ventre, les restes de la pomme brillaient plus vivement que jamais.

Loki était toujours vivant, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire.

Tony ne l’était pas.

« -Allez, fit Loki d’une voix étranglée, le secouant un peu. Prenez-moi à la place. Les pommes d’Idunn sont-elles si piètres ? La magie du Père de Toute Chose est-elle si faible ? _Prenez-moi à la place !_ »

Silence. Au-dessus, la neige recommença à tomber.

Loki haleta une fois, perdu, et un misérable semi-sanglot lui déchira la gorge.

Recroquevillé dans ses bras, Tony commença lentement à briller de lumière. Au même moment, quelque chose craqua bruyamment et heurta la pierre dans un cliquetis. Lorsque cela recommença, Loki réalisa que le vent touchait ses bras – la peau qui n’avait pas vu la lumière depuis plus de vingt ans.

Les protège-bras, pensa Loki avec un émerveillement absent. Le sort. Le métal était étalé en morceaux autour de Tony, révélant des avant-bras bleus marqué des lignes en relief de son héritage.

La liberté.

Enfin.

Loki s’en fichait. A cet instant, la seule chose dont il se souciait était allongée dans ses bras, recouverte de la lumière dorée de la pomme. Lorsque Tony inspira brusquement un souffle de vie désespéré, et que le sang parcourut sainement ses veines de nouveau, ses plaies faisant sortir balle après balle alors qu’elles se refermaient, Loki se sentit commencer à espérer que peut-être que quelqu’un écoutait, après tout.

Presque trop rapidement le bleu fut chassé de sa peau dans une vague de magie débordante. Loki regarda ses griffes rapetisser sous le poids du sort de glamour. La peau bleue et les lignes laissèrent place à une douceur lisse et pâle, sa tête s’allégeant sous l’absence soudaine de ses cornes. Ses dents rapetissèrent dans sa bouche.

Puis vint sa magie.

Loki frissonna quand ses os s’embrasèrent de pouvoir et de connaissance. Il eut l’impression que des systèmes d’étoiles entiers parcouraient ses veines comme une rivière crépitante, torrentielle, murmurant des choses familières alors que ses forces revenaient dans un raz-de-marée. Cela faisait mal de tout récupérer si rapidement ; cela le laissa étourdi et tremblant, s’accrochant au corps inconscient de Tony pour se soutenir. Voûté au-dessus de lui, maintenu en place par le battement de cœur renouvelé sous son oreille, Loki attendit de longues secondes avant de pouvoir lever la tête et s’examiner avec attention.

« -Première fois dans ta vie que tu as été un apprenant si lent, croassa une voix proche. »

La tête de Loki fit volte-face à temps pour voir un corbeau se poser sur la rambarde du balcon. Il commença à se lisser les plumes presque immédiatement, lui accordant à peine un regard.

« -Mais ne laisse personne dire que tes épaules sont faibles, fils d’Odin. »

Levant son bec, le corbeau étudia le ciel.

« -Asgard se languit de ton retour. Viens. Le mortel ira bien.  
-Hescamar ? demanda Loki avec incrédulité. Quelle circonstance désespérée persuaderait Odin de t’envoyer ?  
-Hescamar a toujours été là. »

Enlevant une plume de son propre poitrail, l’oiseau la laissa tomber du balcon.

« -Observant, n’interférant jamais. L’œil d’Odin ne t’a jamais laissé. »

Quelque chose fit un bruit de ferraille dans la chambre, attirant leur attention.

« -Termine ton affaire. Nous partons. »

Du métal grogna dans les profondeurs de la chambre, faisant agir Loki. Précautionneusement, il souleva Tony hors de sa mare de sang en train de refroidir, le posant sur la pierre loin de la neige et du pire du vent. Son affaire ne prendrait pas longtemps, mais il ne reprendrait pas de risque avec la vie de Tony.

A l’intérieur, Obadiah Stane rampait hors de l’épave de l’armure, du sang peignant le côté de son visage. La puanteur de l’huile et du fer flottait dans l’air.

« -Aurais dû accepter mon offre, haleta Obadiah, son sourire ensanglanté rappelant un squelette grimaçant. »

Il ne sembla même pas remarquer la transformation—ou il avait vu l’intégralité de la chose.

« -Ce garçon brise tout ce qu’il touche.  
-Quelle chance, dit froidement Loki, se saisissant du col de l’humain et le relevant. Moi aussi. »

L’imbécile ne réalisa ce qu’il se passait que lorsqu’il fut trop tard et qu’il se tenait au bord du balcon, les yeux baissés sur une meute de loups. Plus de dix paires d’yeux intelligents, sauvages et verts lui rendirent son regard. Lorsqu’Obadiah recula, Loki planta une main entre ses omoplates.

Loki étudia les loups un long moment. Il n’y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu’ils étaient la même meute qui l’avait violemment attaqué des années auparavant. Avec les sorts brisés, peut-être qu’eux aussi recherchaient une certaine mesure de liberté.

Cela méritait sa propre récompense.

« - _Régalez-vous_ , ordonna Loki, et il poussa Obadiah par-dessus la rambarde. »

Ses hurlements ne durèrent pas longtemps, mais ceux des loups si.

« -Poétique, commenta le corbeau, ne relevant pas les yeux de sa toilette. Es-tu prêt à reprendre ta couronne ? Les halls d’Agard ont été sombres dernièrement. »

Loki revenait déjà vers là où Tony était allongé.

« -Il vient avec moi.  
-Il reste, répondit immédiatement Hescamar. Il a son propre destin, et tu n’interfèreras pas avec pour te satisfaire. Nous en avons fait assez. Il sera raccompagné en sécurité. »

Loki le fusilla du regard.

« -Alors je reste, dit-il platement. Ou est-il attendu de moi que je me débarrasse de lui maintenant que je suis restauré ? Leçon apprise ?  
-Il est _attendu_ de toi que tu fasses ton devoir, rétorqua Hescamar. Des mondes ont manqué de tomber en ruines suite à tes crimes. On t’a reconnu digne, petit prince. Maintenant il est temps de réparer tes dégâts. Prouve ta valeur. »

A ça, Loki grinça des dents.

« -Alors on me punit deux fois.  
-Du tout. »

Les ailes largement déployées, le corbeau enfouit sa tête sous l’une d’elles et enleva une autre plume brillante.

« -Tu le reverras. Le moment où ça arrivera dépend entièrement de toi. Maintenant viens ; résister à l’appel d’Odin aussi longtemps me fait devenir chauve. Ta famille est impatiente de voir ton visage.  
-Lequel ? demanda Loki d’un air désolé, ses yeux parcourant la forme inconsciente de Tony. Donne-moi ta parole que je pourrai revenir à lui un jour.  
-La parole d’Hescamar ne signifie rien. »

Battant des ailes, le corbeau déchira l’air de la nuit, révélant l’étendue scintillante du pont du Bifrost.

« -C’est la tienne qui compte. »

La liberté, alors, pensa Loki en se forçant à se tourner vers le portail, sachant qu’arrêter maintenant pourrait signifier qu’il perdrait son courage de partir tout court. La liberté et le poids d’une autre entrave à porter – celle-ci l’enchaînant à Asgard jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse retrouver son chemin à travers les mondes vers Midgard.

Il _devait_ revenir sur Midgard, même si c’était juste pour expliquer à Tony qui il était exactement. Il méritait de connaître la vérité ; que Loki était plus qu’un vulgaire rejeton de géant du givre.

Ou peut-être, pensa Loki alors que la lumière l’engloutissait, le faisant traverser les étoiles, peut-être que c’était exactement ce qu’il était.

Il supposa qu’il aurait le temps de réfléchir à ça, avant qu’ils ne puissent se revoir.

Ils _se reverraient._

* * *

**Solstice Canyon – Malibu, Californie**

En se réveillant face aux visages soulagés d’une poignée d’uniformes, cela prit approximativement trois secondes à Tony pour tout comprendre.

Il était vivant.

La pomme –le cœur- était écrasée.

Et Loki…

Loki était déjà probablement mort.

En restant allongé là à écouter des agents du SHIELD se démener dans la nuit, des projecteurs projetant d’épaisses barres de lumière à travers le paysage sombre du canyon, Tony s’interrogea sur l’idiotie qui avait poussé une poignée d’animaux magiques à penser qu’il pouvait sauver qui que ce soit.

Il ne pouvait même pas se sauver lui-même.

_Si c’est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, alors je le fais sans regret._

Peut-être que Loki avait raison, pensa Tony en se redressant, clignant des yeux face à la lumière.

Il n’y avait pas de bonnes dernières paroles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Minute Culturelle : _ **
> 
> **_*Site noir :_ les « black sites », en anglais, sont les prisons clandestines de la CIA disséminées un peu partout dans le monde. Leur existence a été révélée en 2005 par The Washington Post et en 2006, le président américain George W. Bush l’a confirmé. Ces prisons permettent notamment à l’agence américaine de disposer des prisonniers ainsi transférés (illégalement bien sûr, certains d’entre eux même enlevés) hors de tout cadre juridique (celui américain notamment), autrement dit dénués de toute sorte de protection ; c’est dans ce contexte que les rapports incriminant les pratiques de la torture par la CIA ont également été révélés. En clair : les sites noirs permettent à la CIA de faire ce qu’elle veut des gens, et notamment de les faire disparaître dans le plus grand anonymat et sans encourir le moindre risque de sanction. Oui, ce sont des salauds, mais ça c’est pas nouveau. Ah, et pour la petite anecdote bien ironique : ils se sont inspirés du titre du livre de Soljenitsyne, un dissident soviétique (dont vous avez sans doute entendu parler en cours d’histoire lors du chapitre sur l’Union Soviétique, pour ceux qui se la jouent cancres, mais attentifs quand même) : « l’Archipel du Goulag ». **
> 
>   ** _*Gatling :_ Une Gatling est un type de mitraillette entrant dans la catégorie de l’artillerie lourde ; elle possède un trépied pour être fixée au sol en raison de la force de ses renvois de balles. Donc oui, encore une belle saloperie, mais c’est Obadiah hein.**
> 
> **Bon alors, la seule explication au fait que vous ayez ce chapitre malgré ce que j’ai dit à la fin du précédent est très simple : comme vous avez pu le remarquer, il est MONSTRUEUSEMENT LONG, et me connaissant, je savais que si je ne m’y mettais pas maintenant, cela aurait été dur pour moi d’avancer efficacement la prochaine fois que je l’aurais ouvert, à savoir en pleine période de rush. Vous auriez donc sans doute dû attendre mille ans pour l’avoir, et je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser faire ça. Donc voilà 23 pages de lecture supplémentaires pour votre gouverne, et là attendez-vous à devoir être patients pour la suite XD**
> 
> **A la revoyure !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Asgard – Pont Bifrost**

Le pont scintillait comme des arc-en-ciels piégés dans du cristal. Sous ses pieds, de la lumière s’accumulait et s’éparpillait à chaque mouvement qu’il faisait. Derrière lui, un nouvel observatoire brillait, de l’or bruni réfléchissant les lumières en lui-même. Là Hescamar se tenait perché en haut de sa pointe, le fixant. La vague laiteuse des étoiles au-dessus était répandue de façon si épaisse à travers le ciel de minuit que cela faisait mal de les regarder.

Asgard avait-elle toujours été si éclatante ?

Loki tourna les yeux vers l’eau tourbillonnante, respirant son odeur fraîche alors qu’elle dégringolait au-delà du bord du monde. L’air nocturne était chaud, bien qu’il soit humide des particules d’eau et de la brume en raison de sa proximité du bord. La dernière fois qu’il avait été si près, il avait les yeux levés sur le visage effrayé de Thor et se demandait si cela serait si terrible de lâcher. C’était comme un souvenir effacé pour lui, masqué par la neige et la glace. Il avait l’impression que c’était arrivé à quelqu’un d’autre. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

Prenant une inspiration profonde et libératrice, Loki essaya de se dire qu’il était rentré. Il était même à moitié en train d’y croire lorsque ses oreilles captèrent le son d’un pas derrière lui.

De la glace craquant sur ses mains, Loki fit volte-face sans réfléchir pour présenter un bras comme une lance à l’intrus silencieux. Il ne vit qu’un tournoiement d’or alors qu’il était contré par Gungnir et écarté, laissant son flanc à découvert.

Odin pénétra la garde de Loki en un unique pas fluide, sa lance contre le poignet recouvert de glace de Loki.

« -Ton oreille a finement détecté ma présence, commenta Odin avec ironie. Trop habitué au silence, je suppose. »

Son œil se baissa sur le bras piégé sous Gungnir.

« -De la glace, capable de transpercer tous ces nœuds, toute cette magie. »

Il secoua légèrement la tête, presque incrédule.

Loki ne trouvait pas la moindre chose à dire. Vingt ans de disputes internes, de discours méticuleusement préparés, de fureur et de chagrin désespéré—tous fuirent son esprit alors que la réalité se tenait suffisamment proche pour être touchée.

Il aurait dû y avoir tout à dire, et pourtant tout ce que Loki pouvait faire était de le fixer et de penser, _avait-il toujours eu l’air si usé ?_

« -Où est-ce, alors ? demanda Odin. »

Sa voix était étrangement bourrue.

« -La dernière fois que nous nous sommes tenus sur le Bifrost, je t’ai condamné à la prison de l’hiver jusqu’à ce que tu puisses voir la vérité des choses. Malgré le fait que tu aies dépassé chacune de mes attentes, je n’ai pas douté un seul instant que tu me mépriserais pour cette leçon. »

Son expression était sinistre.

« -J’encaisserai ta rage, Loki. Ici, avant que nous fassions un autre pas vers Asgard. »

Reculant, Loki s’occupa en serrant le poing et en dégageant la glace de sa main. De longs morceaux de blanc lisses, vitreux, tombèrent sur le pont, mais d’une main qui était pâle, pas bleue. Loki réalisa ce que voulait dire Odin – la glace avait traversé le glamour qui dissimulait une nouvelle fois sa peau. Il pouvait le sentir dans les faits, d’une façon nouvelle et étrange. Peut-être qu’après si longtemps sans, la présence du sort pouvait à présent être sentie, comme une toile d’araignée recouvrant sa peau en une tapisserie de nœuds complexes.

Un filet de magie qui retenait tout ce qu’il était destiné à être.

Non, pensa Loki, sentant la démangeaison de la magie ramper le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il n’était pas le prince à la peau pâle qu’il était avant. Il n’était pas Ase, malgré le fait d’avoir souhaité l’être. Il ne reviendrait pas à sa place en rampant ; il ne reprendrait pas sa place à gauche du trône, sa leçon bien apprise. Réprimandé et enfin clément.

Si Odin voulait un fils Jotun, il en aurait un.

Odin le fixa alors que des veines de magie verdoyante brillèrent sous la peau de Loki, renouvelée et grésillant de la renaissance d’une puissance stagnante. Loki la laissa monter, soupirant alors que le glamour s’effritait sur sa peau, sentant la constriction se relâcher à chaque centimètre de bleu rayé qui fut de nouveau révélé. Étrange, pensa-t-il alors que ses dents s’allongeaient dans sa bouche et que ses griffes tranchantes furent révélées, cela le calmait presque de retourner à une telle forme. Contrairement à la dernière.

Lorsque le reste du glamour fut brûlé, ses cornes révélées, Loki se sentit plus grand et plus fort qu’il ne l’avait jamais été en portant de l’or asgardien. Il croisa le regard d’Odin avec des yeux rouge sang et ne vit qu’un intérêt curieux en retour. Loki trouva sa voix.

« -Nous avons vécu dans le mensonge suffisamment longtemps, n’est-ce pas ?  
-En effet, concéda Odin. »

Il y avait quelque chose d’étrangement nostalgique dans la façon dont il fixait Loki.

« -Cela fait plus de trois-mille ans qu’un véritable enfant de Jotunheim a été accueilli dans ce monde. Négocier la paix n’a jamais été un des talents de Laufey. Il m’a provoqué, contesté mes traités à chaque occasion. »

Clignant des yeux, Odin se reprit.

« -Si tu recherchais un choc, mon fils, tu ferais mieux de chercher autre part. Avec un œil ou deux, j’ai vu bien plus que ma dose de peau Jotun.  
-Et l’as transpercée de ta lance, dit platement Loki. Ne pense pas me dire que tu me regardes et vois toujours ton enfant étrange et érudit. »

Si on lui demandait, Loki n’arrivait pas à dire pourquoi il provoquait Odin. Le destin des forces de Jotunheim ne l’avait jamais préoccupé et pourtant voilà où il était, défiant le Père de Toute Chose à admettre l’aversion qu’il avait pour elles.

Pour lui.

« -Je vois un des plus grands mythes de Jotunheim prendre vie, des dizaines de milliers d’années après que le dernier grand roi hiémal soit tombé. »

L’œil d’Odin se plissa légèrement.

« -Je vois également mon fils, qu’il voit son père ou pas. »

Roi hiémal. Le mot ne correspondait à aucune légende que Loki avait entendue, pas même dans les récits les plus effrayants racontés autour des brasiers crépitants à Asgard. En colère contre sa propre confusion, contre la distraction que cela présentait, Loki fit la seule chose qu’il pouvait faire et l’éluda.

« -Où est Mère ? Où est Thor ?  
-Là où je leur ai ordonné de retourner et de rester, répondit Odin. »

Faisant pivoter son poignet, il fit tournoyer Gungnir et la redressa parfaitement droite. De la lumière crépita à son extrémité.

« -Cela fait un moment que j’ai échangé des coups avec un géant du givre. Je t’en prie. »

 _Je t’en prie,_ avait-il dit. Loki pensait que la lueur dans le regard bleu pâle d’Odin disait _bats-toi contre moi._

Un étrange frisson le traversa, voyageant à travers ses os en une courte vague de souvenirs. Le combat, ici sur le Bifrost. Le refus de Thor vingt ans auparavant. Il s’était battu alors, utilisant chaque goutte de sa maudite amertume, de sa misère dégoûtée de lui-même, et Thor avait tout encaissé. Loki se rappelait encore de l’horreur, du devoir misérable et de l’angoisse dans les yeux de Thor alors qu’ils échangeaient des coups jusqu’à ce que Loki soit vaincu, rejeté, découvert envieux de chaque façon qu’un fils et un frère pouvait possiblement l’être.

Odin lui redonnait une chance de tout recommencer. Une dernière tentation pour céder à son amertume, sa jalousie, son orgueil, mais cette fois pour les diriger vers celui qui l’avait banni. Son propre père.

Loki n’avait jamais alimenté la pensée qu’Odin aurait pu prendre sa part du blâme pour ce qui s’était passé.

« -Je pense qu’il y a une loi quelque part disant qu’un citoyen d’Asgard n’a pas le droit de verser le sang du roi, se trouva à dire Loki. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

« -Même à l’invitation du roi. Essaies-tu de me piéger dans un autre séjour à Winterheart ? »

Odin aboya un rire bref.

« -C’est bon de voir que ton sens de l’humour a survécu à la neige. Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser que tu pourrais verser mon sang ? »

Loki haussa les épaules.

« -Peut-être la façon dont tu as regardé mes cornes lorsque tu as dit _roi hiémal._  
-Il y a ça. »

Faisant tournoyer Gungnir de nouveau, Odin planta la pointe dans le Bifrost, mais c’était juste pour la laisser là alors qu’il s’éloignait. Une fois encore Loki fut le sujet malaisé d’un intense examen.

« -Il y a longtemps, les guerriers géants du givre parmi les plus talentueux se fabriquaient des cornes de métal et de glace pour faire étalage de leur force. Les cornes émulèrent les rois hiémaux – des géants du givre cornus qui pouvaient brider le blizzard lui-même. Ne t’es-tu jamais demandé comment tu pouvais le commander à Winterheart ? L’appeler, le modeler, le sentir réagir à ta colère ? C’est un pouvoir oublié à peine connu du moindre individu encore vivant, dit descendu d’Ymir lui-même. »

Il aurait été simple de le nier complètement, si ce n’était pour le souvenir de la nuit dans la salle de bal. Une partie de la glace qui s’était étendue sur le marbre avait été de son fait, certainement. Mais il n’y avait pas moyen d’ignorer la façon dont les fenêtres s’étaient ouvertes à la volée, appelées à l’intérieur du château par un besoin sans nom. Mais il était stupide d’alimenter l’idée qu’après si longtemps et tant de choses, son droit de naissance serait une sorte de mythe fantasque dont personne n’avait jamais entendu parler.

Et pourtant, les cornes n’avaient pas poussé jusqu’à ce que le sort d’Odin n’ait révélé ses véritables aptitudes – et sa véritable forme.

« -Donc, je suis une aberration même d’après les standards d’un géant du givre, dit Loki faiblement. »

Il ne put s’empêcher de rire ; une chose étrange, étranglée, à moitié coincée dans sa gorge.

« -Mais je défie ton estimation. Winterheart est une source de magie du temps en elle-même—  
-Winterheart a été construite sur le territoire gelé que Laufey a conquis avec le Coffret des Hivers Anciens il y a plus de mille ans, Loki. Nous l’avons façonnée et scellée là où personne ne pouvait toucher à sa glace immortelle et s’émerveiller de son pouvoir. »

Alors que Loki le fixait, sa poitrine se contractant, Odin hésita, se radoucissant.

« -C’est le plus approchant d’un foyer où j’ai pu t’envoyer tout en te gardant en sécurité.  
-Je suis chez moi, murmura Loki, sa vision obscurée par de furieuses larmes refoulées. Ne le suis-je pas ? Ou était-ce un test que j’étais voué à ne pas réussir peu importe l’issue ?  
-Je me suis mal exprimé. »

Expirant fortement, Odin sembla frustré de lui-même.

« -Jotunheim t’aurait tué en quelques semaines. Mais avec ton héritage révélé, il n’y avait qu’un seul autre endroit où t’envoyer. Mais ne fais pas d’erreur : tu es chez toi. »

Il était déjà trop tard pour expliquer : les épaules de Loki s’étaient voûtées de façon protectrice, et sa peau bleue lui apparut soudainement comme une cage. Lorsqu’Odin leva la main comme pour le toucher, Loki tressaillit instinctivement. Tous deux se figèrent.

« -Ah, dit Odin. »

Sa voix n’était pas complètement égale.

« -Voici les dégâts que j’ai causés. »

Sa main se retira.

« -Non, dit Loki, sa main jaillissant pour s’emparer des doigts de son père. C’est simplement—plus dur de contrôler la glace lorsque je ne suis pas calme. J’ai déjà blessé quelqu’un.  
-L’archer. Je me souviens. »

Odin semblait distrait par les doigts enroulés autour des siens.

« -C’est étrange. Je n’arrive pas à me souvenir de la dernière fois que… »

Loki pouvait. C’était dans un coffre d’armes illuminé d’or, avec sa gorge toujours irritée de ses accusations. Son père avait été allongé sur les marches, ses traits lâches, sans expression comme s’il avait été arraché du monde éveillé. Loki avait touché sa main alors, avec une révérence coupable qui avait dit même alors qu’il savait qu’il n’était pas fait pour de telles choses.

Lentement, Loki relâcha sa poigne et commença à s’éloigner. Ce fut son père qui bougea, se saisissant de sa main en une poigne immobile. Loki fut surpris de sentir des callosités sur sa paume chaude, causées par le rude entraînement avec une arme. Il ne savait pas qu’il faisait encore de telles choses.

Peut-être y avait-il encore plus à apprendre.

« -Chez toi, alors ? demanda Odin. Frigga et Thor sont probablement déjà furieux envers moi de te retarder.  
-Oui, répondit Loki, reprenant sa main. »

A l’abri dans son manteau, ses doigts essayèrent de se souvenir de la sensation.

« -Mais je veux en entendre davantage sur les—rois hiémaux.  
-C’est une longue marche. »

Ça l’était ; devant eux, le pont était une étendue apparente de lumière arc-en-ciel.

« -Il y a largement le temps d’en discuter. Je pourrais également te parler de Laufey, si tu veux.  
-Ce vieux tyran meurtrier ? Non, merci. »

Loki emboîta le pas à Odin, surpris lorsqu’il rit.

« -Tu sais, il avait l’habitude de dire la même chose de moi. »

Attrapant Gungnir, Odin se tourna vers les lumières dorées qu’ils appelaient chez eux.

« -Les autres sujets, alors. C’est une vieille tradition, ces rois de l’hiver. Je n’en ai entendu parler qu’une ou deux fois. Les récits sont mitigés sur le pouvoir qu’ils possèdent, mais ils ont toujours dit deux choses : d’abord, qu’ils arboraient des cornes blanches, et ensuite, que si un se tenait devant un roi commun et le défiait, il devait abandonner son trône. »

Lorsque Loki le regarda de travers, Odin sourit.

« -Un roi _Jotun_. »

Loki y réfléchit un instant. Puis il s’arrêta net, son cœur martelant au point de presque exploser dans sa poitrine. Odin eut à peine le temps de le stabiliser alors qu’il vacillait sur ses pieds.

« -J’ai tué Laufey, dit Loki d’une voix rauque, les yeux baissés sur l’étendue du pont. Jotunheim n’a pas de roi. »

Odin acquiesça simplement, sa main fermement sur la poitrine de Loki.

« -Il semble que tu puisses avoir ta couronne, après tout. »

Ils marchèrent en silence durant de longues minutes : Loki vacilla pour la seconde fois sous le choc en une poignée de minutes, pendant qu’Odin semblait se satisfaire de le laisser digérer la nouvelle information. Odin. Père. Loki avait du mal à décider lequel il était.

Un roi de Jotunheim ? _Lui._ Il avait presque brisé le monde en deux avec un tunnel de lumière foreur. Cornes ou pas, aucune créature dotée d’un jugement rationnel ne se mettrait à genou devant quelqu’un qui avait tenté de la détruire.

A part bien sûr que si, ils le feraient. Mieux valait servir un grand pouvoir qu’être anéanti par lui. Que pensaient même les géants du givre du parricide ? Avaient-ils des lois ? Agacé du fait même d’avoir un intérêt pour de telles choses, Loki secoua la tête.

« -Je ne veux pas de couronne, dit-il résolument, fronçant les sourcils devant les lumières s’étendant plus loin.  
-Excellent, dit aigrement Odin. Toi et Thor avez enfin quelque chose en commun.  
-Thor refuse de te succéder ? demanda Loki, choqué et un peu joyeux à la perspective. Quelle pagaille. »

Odin lui lança un regard noir, complètement habitué à la méchanceté dans sa voix.

« -Il accepte, mais il n’en veut pas. Pour dire la vérité, je ne suis pas certain qu’il y ait quoi que ce soit qu’il veuille encore. »

Odin tourna sa lance jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit parallèle au pont, chaque tournoiement de son bras parfaitement égal.

« -Il obéit au moindre de mes ordres sans commenter ou protester.  
-Un bon soldat, résuma Loki.  
-Et un horrible roi, finit Odin, le regardant étrangement. »

Si Loki n’était pas dupe, il dirait que son père avait l’air perplexe. Perplexe, et définitivement réticent à l’admettre.

« -A ce rythme, je règnerai toujours depuis l’autre monde.  
-Hm. Ne me blâme pas. Tu as eu ta chance. »

Odin émit un son dédaigneux.

« -Étant donné ton tempérament égal, je suis bien plus enclin à te considérer toi comme tu es actuellement plus que jamais auparavant. J’avais espéré que les mortels choisis par les sorts aideraient à te guider, mais ce niveau de vieille magie…ce n’est pas ma force. Je ne lui faisais pas confiance. »

Il se tourna légèrement, mais tout ce que put voir Loki fut le cache-œil doré recouvrant son œil manquant.

« -Tony Stark. C’était son nom ?  
-Est, corrigea automatiquement Loki. Et je l’appellerai ainsi le jour où je le reverrai. »

Un jour qui arriverait bientôt avec de la chance. Dès qu’il pourrait l’arranger, mais entre les rois hiémaux et Thor et son père lui parlant véritablement pour la première fois depuis aussi longtemps que Loki pouvait se souvenir, il n’était juste pas sûr de quand cela allait être. Une semaine ? Un mois ?

Un an ?

« -Si tu ne veux pas de Jotunheim, je te propose un marché simple, dit Odin au bout d’un moment, maintenant une cadence tranquille à côté de Loki. Stabilise le peuple de Jotunheim. Établis un nouveau traité, afin que nous puissions les aider et compter sur leur force une fois encore. Passe un peu de temps avec ton frère. Puis, si ton cœur est toujours attaché à cet homme… »

Odin haussa les épaules, ne regardant toujours pas Loki.

« -Rejoins-le. Ou amène-le ici. Cela n’a pas d’importance. »

Rejoins-le. Les mots amenèrent un soulagement écrasant à Loki, tellement que les épreuves de la journée, les vérités que lui avait dit Odin, tous pâlirent en comparaison à ce soulagement qui menaçait de l’embarrasser. Loki cligna rapidement des yeux, se recroquevillant dans la fourrure sur ses épaules. Pour ce marché, il pouvait supporter la moindre négociation, le moindre marché avec Jotunheim. Il n’y avait qu’un seul problème.

« -L’amener ici ? répéta Loki. Je reconnais que j’ai été absent un moment, mais je doute que les lois contre les mortels résidant à Asgard aient changé en mon absence.  
-Je maintiens mon invitation, fut tout ce que dit son père. »

Il ne le regardait _toujours_ pas. Loki fut frappé d’une terrible pensée.

« -Est-il mort ?  
-Non. »

Odin fronça les sourcils.

« -Je suppose que j’aurai à vérifier à notre retour, mais Hescamar l’a vu vivant et en bonne santé dans ce canyon. Cesse de t’inquiéter ; il ira bien.  
-Tu ne peux pas le savoir, rétorqua Loki, se retournant pour observer l’observatoire.  
-Fais-moi confiance. Les Nornes rient encore de celle-là. »

Confus comme il était, Loki savait quand garder la bouche fermée. Il y avait une limite à ce qu’il pouvait digérer en une journée, et la journée avait été en effet longue et fatigante. Chaque pas semblait lui coûter un peu plus de son énergie. Avec un temps de retard, il souhaita avoir étudié la magie guérisseuse un peu plus avant d’avoir été emprisonné.

Alors qu’ils parcouraient la longue route du retour, les pensées de Loki revinrent à Tony. Comprendrait-il qu’il n’avait simplement pas été abandonné ? Serait-il inquiet ? Tout ce que Hescamar et Odin avaient dit semblait sous-entendre qu’il avait son propre devoir à remplir. Quelque chose qui, de façon exaspérante, n’impliquait pas Loki. Mais il avait volé suffisamment du temps de Tony pour le moment. Ils avaient tous deux des vies à nettoyer – il _venait_ juste de tuer son vieil ami et associé, malgré le fait que le dégénéré sans honneur ait essayé de les massacrer tous les deux.

Peut-être qu’ils avaient tous deux besoin de temps pour vivre. Du temps après Winterheart.

Ou peut-être, pensa Loki avec chagrin, qu’il ne faisait que se trouver des excuses.

Regardant Odin, il se rappela de quelque chose.

« -Le corbeau a dit qu’Asgard était devenue sombre. Qu’est-ce qui la trouble ?  
-Des présages de tourmente et de destruction, majoritairement. »

Odin agita une main dédaigneuse.

« -Pour survivre, Asgard doit continuer à grandir afin de maintenir la paix.  
-Cela ne me dit rien, dit platement Loki. Suis-je toujours un enfant pour être couvé de douces semi-vérités ? Cela a toujours été le devoir de Mère, pas le tien.  
-Jotunheim s’est séparée des Neuf, dit franchement Odin. »

Il regarda Loki un instant et lorsqu’il reprit la parole, Loki entendit la vérité pour ce qu’elle était.

« -Ils ne voyagent nulle part, n’envoient de missive à personne. Même nos envoyés sont ignorés. Ils sont en train de mourir. Et Asgard—notre monde doré est devenu stagnant, et immuable. Il n’y a pas de progrès, pas d’idées, pas d’agitation – les traités avec les autres mondes sont aussi fermes que jamais mais nos connexions avec le peuple se délabrent. »

De la lumière étincela à la pointe de Gungnir, un signe de colère que Loki avait rarement vu avant son emprisonnement.

« -Frigga lit trop de futurs possibles pour pouvoir les compter et aucun sur lequel s’appuyer. Thor fait de son mieux pour changer cela, mais même lui souffre. Il a été déchiré dans trop de directions avant que cela ne commence. »

Soupirant, Odin désigna les portes se dressant devant.

« -Cela n’a jamais changé et pourtant cela s’effondre en des endroits invisibles. »

Politique. Changement. Diplomatie. Toutes les choses absolument nécessaires pour qu’un royaume prospère et Loki sut en un instant pourquoi exactement il était soudainement au courant de toutes les sombres inquiétudes d’Odin. Pas parce qu’on lui faisait confiance avec de telles informations ou que son conseil avait quelque valeur, mais parce qu’Odin voulait qu’il se charge de _réparer_ ça.

« -Je suppose qu’une fête de bienvenue et une nuit de sommeil ininterrompue était trop demander. Peut-être que tu devrais simplement me mettre en selle comme le fardeau bestial que je suis. »

Lorsque son père fronça les sourcils en le considérant, Loki arqua un sourcil qui le défia de nier ses mots.

« -Je ne suis pas un vulgaire imbécile que l’on mène. Cela ne demande pas d’être un maître tacticien pour voir que tu m’as piégé à ton côté en cette longue marche, seulement pour que tu puisses convaincre ta monnaie d’échange à la peau bleue de réparer tes erreurs.  
- _Mes_ erreurs ? »

L’unique œil d’Odin s’illumina de blanc, iridescent de pouvoir un instant avant de cligner.

« -Jotunheim a battu en retraite après que leur roi soit massacré par un envoyé asgardien et que l’énergie du Bifrost ait anéanti les ruines de leur dernier grand temple. Toute leur histoire se trouve dans cet endroit de mémoire – le dernier grand siège de leur pouvoir. Ce sont des gravats à présent, et ils refusent nos offres d’aide. Pourquoi cela ?  
-L’orgueil, cracha Loki, ignorant ses mots. Et le reste alors ? Comment l’attribues-tu à mes actions ? Allez, permets-moi de témoigner de ton auto-absolution. »

Odin lui feula dessus ; des mots anciens, quelque chose que même l’Omni-langage ne pouvait atteindre. Des serpents de pouvoir éclatant en train de se tortiller explosèrent depuis Gungnir. Pas encore le torrent embrasé que cela pouvait être, mais suffisamment. Bien plus que suffisamment.

Puis ce fut terminé, et tout ce que Loki put voir à la place du Père de Toute Chose fut un vieux roi fatigué, à moitié écrasé sous son fardeau.

« -Le futur d’Asgard s’est assombri il y a presque vingt-et-un ans, Loki, dit lourdement Odin, se détournant. La nuit même où je t’en ai banni. Il n’y a pas de devoir à remplir pour toi, pas d’erreurs que tu dois réparer par honneur. Son prince a juste manqué à ce monde. »

Il inclina son visage vers le ciel.

« -Hescamar, donne à Loki une fenêtre vers le palais, et épargne-lui sa longue marche. »

Loki remarqua à peine le corbeau descendant en piqué, les ailes se déployant et s’agitant alors qu’il atterrissait sur son épaule d’une unique prise de ses serres. Son attention était sur son père.

Ils ne s’étaient jamais compris. Chaque mot semblait manquer sa cible, chaque action méprise. Trop dur lorsque la douceur était nécessaire. Trop soupçonneux lorsque la confiance était tout ce qui était demandé. Trop faible, trop froid, trop perspicace, trop différent. Loki avait toujours su que c’était vrai en ce qui le concernait lorsqu’il regardait dans les yeux d’Odin. Et pourtant…il ne vit rien de cela. Juste de la frustration et de l’auto-récrimination. Et de l’orgueil. Toujours trop d’orgueil. D’une certaine manière, cela rappela Thor à Loki. Il avait toujours gaffé en s’exprimant avec honnêteté, aussi.

« -Dégage, rapace, marmonna Loki, secouant son épaule. Je peux marcher aussi loin. »

Il reçut un pincement douloureux sur son oreille mais le corbeau s’envola avec son approximation habituelle d’obéissance. Loki lui envoya une poignée de glace dessus juste pour regarder l’oiseau cracher des couleurs en l’air et disparaître.

« -Je déteste ce corbeau, dit crûment Odin. Il était supposé t’être offert lors du couronnement de Thor. Le misérable emplumé connaît plus de magie et de transformation que n’importe quoi avec deux yeux devrait jamais savoir. C’est une créature diabolique. Les mensonges et les failles sont une seconde nature chez lui. »

Loki ne put s’empêcher de le fixer avec incrédulité. Pouvait-il être si obtus ?

« -Tu réalises bien que tu viens juste de me décrire.  
-Tu te trompes, répondit Odin, reprenant son chemin vers les portes de nouveau. »

Son manteau fut agité par la brise, virevoltant derrière lui comme une bannière pourpre.

« -Cet oiseau n’est pas mon fils, et je ne l’aime pas. »

Les mots sortirent facilement, mais ils frappèrent Loki dans sa plaie la plus profonde et la plus vieille avec un écho résonnant de vérité.

L’amour. Un foyer qu’on lui redonnait, malgré la peau qu’il avait choisi de porter. Un père qui le regardait avec confusion, mais qui essayait de comprendre. Tout avait changé depuis que Winterheart l’avait accueilli dans sa froide étreinte la première fois.

Tout—c’était tout ce qu’il avait jamais espéré. Reconnaissance. Respect. Mais il n’avait rien fait pour les gagner. Il n’avait simplement pas été là.

S’il allait être célébré pour son retour, Loki décida qu’il pourrait tout aussi bien s’assurer qu’il le méritait.

« -Hescamar ! appela-t-il dans l’air nocturne. »

Devant, Odin se retourna sur ses talons bottés et le fixa. Loki ignora son regard.

« -Tu vas m’accompagner pour un voyage.  
-Loki, commença Odin, seulement pour devenir silencieux alors qu’un manteau vert usé fut arraché et jeté à ses pieds. Qu’est-ce que cela ?  
-S’habiller pour l’occasion, Père. »

Torse-nu si ce n’était pour la fourrure de loup drapée sur ses épaules, ses dents luisant comme des couteaux blancs, Loki reprit le chemin par lequel il était venu.

« -Fais donc mes excuses à Mère et Thor. »

La mâchoire d’Odin lui en tomba.

« -Où au nom de l’enfer vas-tu ? _Loki !_ »

Devant lui, Hescamar revint en vue, ses ailes noires comme des lames jumelles découpant la nuit.

« -A quoi sert un roi hiémal avec un royaume mort ? appela Loki en retour. »

Quelque chose de sauvage et de téméraire montait en lui, embrasant son sang avec un enthousiasme grisant. Il sut, il sut en cet instant précis que c’était _exactement_ ce que ferait Tony.

« -Je veux que cela soit fait rapidement. Hescamar, ouvre le passage vers Jotunheim. Nous avons un traité à négocier. »

Lâchant un long cri exalté qui se dissout en un rire rude et maniaque, Hescamar battit des ailes vers l’avant et ouvrit un portail qui hurla de glace et de ténèbres. Loki sprinta dans sa direction, entendant déjà le flux crépitant du pouvoir de Gungnir montant pour détruire le portail.

« -Tu n’es pas prêt ! rugit Odin dans son dos. Au diable les légendes, je ne permettrai pas que tu te précipites vers ta mort d’imprudent. »

L’inquiétude nue dans la voix de son père fut la seule chose qui ralentit vraiment les pas de Loki, mais ce n’était pas encore assez. Il se retourna et fit face au roi d’Asgard, de la glace escaladant ses bras et son torse en une couche rampante qui forma de longs pics cristallins sur ses épaules et avant-bras. Dessus, de la magie brillait en un réseau de lumière verte, se rassemblant autour de ses mains griffues.

« -Je suis un sorcier et un géant du givre, dit-il, regardant Odin baisser lentement sa lance. J’ai respiré la glace et les ténèbres pendant vingt longues années, et je suis enfin relâché à travers les mondes. J’ai besoin de _bouger_. »

Durant un unique instant Loki se demanda si son père l’handicaperait quand même, l’empêcherait de partir afin qu’il puisse faire son devoir et saluer de nouveau sa famille. Pour se reposer et être accueilli et souffrir du regard de ses anciens compagnons sur sa peau. Mais autant Asgard était chez lui, autant Loki n’était pas encore prêt à revenir de suite. Il n’avait pas encore besoin d’Asgard. Ce dont il avait besoin était une terre en friche dans laquelle hurler et quelque chose à réparer.

Lorsqu’il reviendrait, Odin n’aurait pas d’autre choix que de le voir pour qui il était. Pas juste Odin, mais tout Asgard, Loki serait un ambassadeur comme aucun des Neufs n’en aurait jamais vu.

« -J’ai toujours espéré que tu unirais les royaumes, dit finalement Odin, plongeant la main dans son armure. »

Il lança quelque chose à Loki, qui l’attrapa automatiquement. C’était une pierre runique. Le ‘H’ gravé la rendait parfaitement reconnaissable. Hagalaz. Présage de changement orageux, destructeur. Nécessaire et crainte à la fois.

« -Je n’ai pas réalisé que tu souhaiterais commencer à l’instant de ton retour. Ta mère va être désespérément mécontente de moi pour t’avoir laissé partir.  
-Mais tu me laisses partir.  
-Oui. »

En le regardant, Odin eut l’air étrangement pensif.

« -Nous avions l’intention de rétablir des liens avec Midgard un jour. Frigga a cru depuis longtemps que Thor ferait bien d’être en mesure d’aller et venir comme bon lui semble. De même que, comme je le soupçonne, toi. »

Il secoua la tête face au regard stupéfait de Loki.

« -C’est une chose sur laquelle réfléchir. Bonne chance. »

C’était presque douloureux d’être sujet à tant de récompense pour avoir fait si peu. Qu’avait-il fait pour expier ? S’asseoir dans un château durant des années et mépriser le monde ? Douter de chaque âme qui trébuchait sous sa charge ? Il avait ruiné un monde avec sa stupidité, son besoin de s’en prendre aux circonstances de son destin. Alors qu’il n’avait aucun amour pour les géants du givre, l’énormité de ce qu’il avait fait pesait avec gêne sur ses épaules. Odin était fatigué. Asgard souffrait des répercussions de huit autres mondes battant en retraite devant elle, par peur – Loki n’était pas un imbécile, il savait ce qu’Odin n’avait pas dit. Et pourtant il avait été restauré. Pardonné. Traité comme un égal, lorsque par la loi, une exécution rapide aurait dû être son seul châtiment.

Si Loki n’arrivait pas à le comprendre, alors il s’en rendrait au moins digne. Puis, lorsqu’il regarderait enfin son frère dans les yeux, il pourrait le faire sans honte.

« -Au revoir, Père, dit Loki, avant de se tourner vers le portail. J’attends cette fête pour quand je reviendrai. »

Il entra dans le portail de magie gémissant, sentant du froid frigide l’engloutir une fois encore.

« -Tu l’auras, appela Odin, et ce fut la dernière chose que Loki entendit avant que la fissure ne se ferme, le scellant à l’intérieur d’un monde qu’il avait eu une fois l’intention de détruire. »

Une dernière épreuve. Cette fois, pour lui-même. Et lorsqu’il poserait de nouveau les yeux sur Tony Stark, il aurait quelque chose à dire pour lui-même. Quelque chose d’autre que _je suis désolé_.

Une dernière épreuve.

Loki entra dans le blizzard.

* * *

**Solstice Canyon – Malibu, Californie**

Les uniformes parlaient autour de lui, mais pas à lui. Cela avait été comme ça depuis une heure, depuis le moment où il s’était assis et que le premier agent avait reculé de surprise.

Tony était assis sur le bord lisse d’un rocher, s’autorisant à être détenu pour aucune autre raison qu’il n’avait aucune putain d’idée de quoi faire de lui-même. Pepper était à l’hôpital. La maison faisait équipe avec le personnel du SHIELD. Natasha était dans le vent, probablement. Dur de rester avec une agence après qu’ils aient essayé de te tuer et qu’un couple d’oiseaux les ait envoyés au Pôle Sud.

Tony s’était réveillé avec son propre sang en train de sécher sur sa chemise et pas une seule égratignure sur lui. Juste le goût sucré collant de la pomme, un stabilisateur de vol squelettique sur sa main et un réacteur de remplacement coincé dans sa poitrine.

Loki n’était nulle part. Il ne _serait_ pas nulle part, se dit brutalement Tony, sa bouche se serrant en une ligne tendue. Les héros n’avaient pas tendance à survivre à leurs propres histoires. Pas dans le monde réel.

« -Les pupilles sont réactives, dit un homme avec des lunettes à la femme à côté de lui, passant une lampe stylo dans chacun de ses yeux. Pas de signes de concussion ou de trauma, pas que je puisse remarquer.  
-Quel ramassis de conneries, marmonna la femme, pressant deux doigts sur l’arête de son nez et serrant brièvement. »

Lorsqu’elle baissa la main, Tony se retrouva captivé par des yeux bleu-gris d’acier.

« -Très bien. Mr. Stark, ça vous dit un petit tour en voiture ? Le directeur aimerait—  
-Me rencontrer, termina Tony, lui lançant un regard. Ouais, j’ai eu le mémo par l’Agent Scully là-bas. Mais j’ai rien à dire sur ce qui s’est passé. Alors à moins que la torture soit à votre programme—  
-Est-ce que quelqu’un vous a montré un miroir, Stark ? demanda la femme, inclinant légèrement la tête. »

Lorsqu’il se contenta de la regarder, elle fit un mouvement du menton vers un des fédéraux se démenant dans le coin, scannant à la recherche de particules ou peu importe pourquoi les fédéraux se démenaient lorsqu’ils étaient dehors dans la nature.

Tony était à moitié en train de se curer les ongles lorsqu’un compact de métal lui fut fourré dans les mains. Un truc cosmétique, remarqua-t-il distraitement. Appuyant sur le bouton plat devant, il regarda le couvercle se soulever, le miroir circulaire réfléchissant son visage sombre.

Il faisait trop noir pour voir, malgré les éclairages. Tony positionna son corps et le miroir automatiquement, captant l’illumination insidieuse depuis les lumières de la scène bouclée et de son propre réacteur Ark. Inclinant le miroir, Tony capta une bribe de son propre visage.

Il s’était attendu à un œil au beurre noir. Peut-être une coupure qui laisserait une cicatrice espiègle. Ce qu’il obtint lui provoqua une inspiration sifflante entre ses dents et le fit refermer le compact.

Répercussions, pensa Tony alors que la femme reprenait le miroir. Cause et effet. Preuve. Peut-être que cela s’estomperait.

« -Je suis l’Agent Maria Hill. La seconde en chef du SHIELD, dit calmement la femme. Tout ce que vous direz sera complètement confidentiel, révélé seulement à mon supérieur, le Directeur Nick Fury. »

Lorsqu’il se contenta juste de la regarder de nouveau, l’Agent Maria Hill du SHIELD émit un souffle bref par le nez.

« -Mr. Stark, nos enregistrements et nombreuses instances de vidéos médiatiques vous montrent avec une paire de grands yeux bruns.  
-Oui, répondit mollement Tony. »

La bouche de Hill se serra.

« -Voulez-vous me dire pourquoi ils sont soudainement devenus dorés ?  
-Je pense qu’ils sont plus d’un ambre léger. »

L’autopilote dirigeait sa quantité habituelle de déviation, mais même Tony put entendre le vide dans sa voix.

« -Les carottes. Dégradation des pigments. Un bon gros coup sur la tête. Choisissez. Êtes-vous célibataire ? Vous avez l’air célibataire. »

Les narines se dilatant, Hill redescendit la piste, allant probablement communiquer par radio combien Tony Stark était un connard. Cela le laissa enfin merveilleusement seul, même si ce n’était que pour quelques instants.

Une partie de lui voulait appeler Rhodey, lui demander de jouer de son rang ou de les gratifier de son regard breveté jusqu’à ce qu’ils le laissent partir. Peut-être même pousser une gueulante impressionnante. N’importe quoi afin qu’il puisse s’asseoir quelque part de calme et de froid pour réfléchir à ce qui s’était passé.

Obadiah Stane n’était jamais revenu de Winterheart. Tony mettrait une généreuse somme d’argent sur le fait qu’il soit six pieds sous terre sous une congère pas naturelle depuis le temps. Ou il était toujours piégé là-dedans quelque part, examinant attentivement un château abandonné et le corps d’un géant du givre—

Tony travaillait sur le contrôle de sa respiration et du contenu de son estomac lorsqu’il remarqua un homme en train de l’observer de l’autre côté de la clairière. Il était presqu’entièrement enveloppé dans les ombres, mais la lueur dans son œil capta la lumière.

Juste un œil, nota Tony, louchant. Quand l’homme approcha, il vit que l’autre œil était masqué par un cache-œil de cuir noir. Les éclairages l’illuminèrent alors qu’il traversait la clairière à grands pas.

Le camouflage avait simplement été un long manteau noir, laissé ouvert pour faire étalage d’une armure de corps matte. Probablement plus robuste que le Kevlar, si les panneaux étaient une moindre indication. Tony compta la forme subtile de trois armes partiellement dissimulées. Des Magnums ; probablement quelques aigles du désert. Il n’avait aucune idée de quelle marque ils étaient, mais d’après l’allure du type se dirigeant vers lui, ils étaient probablement le nec plus ultra.

« -Ne faites pas attention à l’Agent Hill, dit le type, repoussant son manteau derrière son holster de taille pour pouvoir s’asseoir. Elle n’aime pas beaucoup les mystères. Les faits, les formes, les choses sur lesquelles elle peut agir, c’est plus son style. Et ça s’est avéré être un putain de mystère. »

Jetant des coups d’œil autour, le type glissa la main dans le creux de ses reins et produisit une petite flasque d’argent. Retirant le bouchon, il en prit une longue gorgée et la passa à Tony.

« -Vous avez l’air d’en avoir besoin, Stark. »

Tony but presque la moitié de la flasque en une gorgée. C’était du bourbon ; féroce et fort. Le bon truc. Il exhala et eut l’impression de respirer du feu plutôt que de l’air. Clignant des yeux pour chasser les effluves, il réalisa que la majorité des uniformes avaient évacué la zone, ne laissant que les énormes lumières et quelques panneaux. Quelques-uns étaient appuyés sur des arbres de l’autre côté. L’un était Hill.

« -Qu’est-il arrivé à votre œil ? demanda Tony, ignorant l’enrouement enfumé de sa voix. »

Les brûlures d’alcool étaient l’enfer. Le type reprit juste sa flasque et remit le bouchon.

« -Shrapnel. L’ont déchiré en lambeaux. Qu’est-il arrivé aux vôtres ?  
-Je suis mort. »

Tony enfonça l’ongle de son pouce sous celui de l’autre et essaya d’en retirer un bout de saleté. Il le balança par terre.

« -Directeur Nick Fury, je présume.  
-Enchanté de vous rencontrer, enfin.  
-Là pour me débriefer ?  
-Non, dit Fury, appuyant ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Non, je pense que vous avez traversé suffisamment de merde pour une nuit. J’avais prévu tout un speech, vous savez, mais vous devez choisir votre moment. C’est pas celui-là. »

Tony acquiesça, ses yeux sur le bout d’herbe et de terre illuminé juste à l’extérieur des ombres dans lesquelles il était assis. Il y avait quelques trous dans la terre, chacun marqué par des piquets comme s’ils faisaient partie d’une scène de crime. D’une certaine façon, ils l’étaient probablement. La dernière enchère pour le pouvoir d’Obadiah Stane. A côté de lui, Nick Fury sortit son téléphone, jura en constatant l’absence de service et le rangea.

« -AT&T ?  
-SHIELD sécurité, fit dédaigneusement Fury. De la merde. Ils vous donnent cinquante applications pour le cryptage mais vous pouvez pas envoyer un putain de truc lorsque vous avez besoin. Notre nouvel atout est probablement prêt à s’envoyer un Frisbee dans la tête en ce moment.  
-Atout ?  
-Un ami de votre père. Romanoff l’a tenu informé par radio. »

Fury lui glissa un regard attentif, se penchant comme s’il partageait un secret.

« -Pour une raison inconnue je suppose qu’il est intéressé par votre bien-être.  
-Peux pas imaginer pourquoi. Les amis de papa étaient tous des vieux enfoirés imbibés de scotch. »

Éloignant sa chemise de son estomac, Tony essaya de ne pas grimacer sous la sensation du tissu raide se détachant de sa peau.

« -Parfois ils ont même essayé de me tuer.  
-Ah, dit Fury, éludant ses mots. Ils n’étaient pas tous des connards. Votre ventre vous fait mal ?  
-Pas du tout. »

Tony regarda Fury acquiescer pour lui-même, puis redonner la flasque.

« -Merci. »

Il but en silence, se sentant singulièrement peu motivé pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit. Etant donné l’opportunité, il aurait pu être satisfait de rester ici toute la nuit. Majoritairement il voulait juste s’asseoir et se souvenir. Pas des larmes coulant dans son cou ou de la main pressée sur son estomac en train de saigner, mais des autres trucs. D’huîtres et de cheminées et de la chaleur étouffante de la forge. Des lèvres bleues fraîches pressées contre les siennes. D’une voix, lui disant qu’il avait été adoré.

Tony cligna des yeux pour chasser l’ondulation dans sa vision, ignorant la piqûre.

« -Donc, finit-il par dire, s’éclaircissant doucement la gorge. Vous voulez essayer ce speech sur moi ? J’ai du temps.  
-Ça dépend, répondit Fury. A quel point ça vous intéresse de reprendre votre idée d’armure de métal ? »

Les articulations de ses doigts tapèrent légèrement l’enveloppe de métal serrant l’avant-bras de Tony.

« -Pour la production de masse ?  
-Pour vous-même. »

La flasque vide, Tony la rendit et se leva sur ses pieds. Ses genoux ne craquèrent pas comme ils le faisaient d’habitude. Petites faveurs lors de la pire nuit de sa vie. Il marcha dans la mare blanche de lumière dans la clairière, où il était possible de lever les yeux et de voir les étoiles.

L’armure de métal. Il avait eu l’intention de la terminer avant, enfin. Avant. Les plans étaient majoritairement complets, si seulement partiellement testés en mode armement. Il y avait encore beaucoup de travail à faire. Mais si ce n’était pas pour la production de masse, qu’est-ce qu’un super espion voudrait avoir à faire avec une armure qu’il avait seulement eu l’intention de construire pour lui-même bordel ?

« -Donnez-moi le pitch, lui dit Tony, surpris d’entendre la note de défi dans sa voix. »

Fury sourit en s’approchant, son long manteau de cuir flottant derrière lui.

« -Ça s’appelle l’Initiative Avengers. »


	19. Chapter 19

**Asgard – Salle du Trône**

Frigga éparpillait les pierres sur les marches du dais pendant que Thor faisait les cent pas en-dessous, Mjölnir posé au sol comme un jouet négligé. Cela faisait une heure qu’elle avait lu le retour de Loki. Une heure depuis qu’Odin avait ordonné à Thor de revenir au palais et de rester à ses côtés.

Le chemin menant de l’observatoire au palais était en effet long. Soupirant pour elle-même, Frigga rassembla ses pierres de rune et les glissa dans sa pochette. Elle tirait sur la corde pour la fermer lorsque Thor jura bruyamment, la faisant sursauter.

« -Je me lasse d’attendre. »

Frigga se contenta de sourire.

« -Tu as attendu presque vingt-et-un ans, Thor, lui rappela-t-elle. Quelques minutes de plus ne devraient pas te vexer ainsi.  
-C’est _parce que_ j’ai attendu vingt-et-un ans que ces minutes me vexent, répondit Thor, sonnant presque en colère. »

Presque. C’était quand même plus de combativité que Frigga avait entendu depuis longtemps.

« -Qu’est-ce qui les retient ?  
-Ils ont beaucoup à parler, dit Frigga. Ils se sont séparés en mauvais termes.  
-Dis-moi où il est, pressa Thor, désignant le trône. »

Frigga savait que Thor ne s’était jamais assis dessus – n’avait jamais voulu, malgré le fait qu’il souhaitât voir Loki. Pour Thor, le trône était une entrave et une malédiction, lui rappelant éternellement qu’il ne pourrait jamais posséder la vie qu’il désirait. Midgard. Jane Foster. Son frère, le regardant sans envie et sans haine.

Frigga fit rouler la pochette entre ses paumes, écoutant le cliquetis des pierres lisses à l’intérieur. Si seulement il savait.

Sentant son refus, Thor expira un feulement bas, tournant les talons pour revenir à sa garde. Tellement comme son père, pensa-t-elle avec un certain degré de regret. Incapable d’attendre, incapable d’agir, incapable de dire ce qu’il signifiait, incapable de tout garder pour lui. Cela n’avait pas toujours été ainsi. Pour aucun d’eux.

Une autre poignée de minutes passa, sans aucun pas ne résonnant dans le couloir. Aucun à part ceux de Thor. Ce fut à cet instant que Thor cessa ses cent pas frénétiques. Ramenant ses longs cheveux en arrière, il lança un dernier regard aux portes principales avant de se tourner vers le trône lui-même.

« -C’est interdit, dit Frigga, cachant son sourire. Très interdit.  
-Arrête-moi, répondit Thor, mettant son manteau sur le côté et s’asseyant sur le trône. »

Avec ses paumes pressées à plat sur les accoudoirs et son dos droit contre le métal, il faisait un tableau saisissant. Frigga surveilla le moment où Thor regarderait à travers les étoiles elles-mêmes.

« -Ne pense pas au nom, mais au sentiment. »

S’il allait défier la tradition et la loi, elle pourrait tout aussi bien aider.

« -Pense au besoin. »

Thor tressaillit sur le trône, sa tête tressautant en arrière comme si quelque chose l’avait frappé. Ses yeux traquaient quelque chose qu’elle ne pouvait pas voir.

« -Il n’est pas là, murmura Thor. Il marche dans la glace et les ténèbres. Un corbeau se perche sur son bras. A-t-il— »

Tressaillant violemment, Thor tourna sa tête sur le côté comme pour éviter un coup.

« -Des géants du givre ? Est-ce Jotunheim ? Pourquoi porte-t-il des cornes ? Qu’est-ce que cela ?  
-Que dit-il, Thor ? demanda urgemment Frigga, se relevant sur ses pieds pour monter les marches du trône. »

Le périple de Loki sur Jotunheim était un futur en lequel elle n’avait pas osé placer d’espoir.

« -Écoute bien. »

Thor tressaillit de nouveau, la détresse traversant ses traits.

« -Loki ne dit rien. Il est encerclé par un clan Jotun. Il y a des gravats partout. Mère, ils font _deux fois sa taille_. Malgré toute la férocité de son cœur c’est bien au-delà de tout ce qu’il peut— »

Frigga sursauta quand Mjölnir s’envola dans la main de Thor. L’instinct, soupçonna-t-elle. Thor semblait difficilement conscient de son véritable environnement. Tel était le pouvoir de Hliðskjálf lorsqu’il était utilisé par d’aucun ignorant de la voyance. Thor loucha face à une scène inconnue.

De l’autre côté du hall, Frigga vit Odin entrer. Sa paume levée fit peu pour le ralentir alors qu’il approchait, mais son pas ralentit quand même quand Thor remua dans l’étreinte du trône, une larme coulant, ignorée, sur une joue.

« -Ils se mettent à genoux, murmura Thor avec émerveillement. Devant lui. Le corbeau rit et s’envole. Mais Loki les ignore. Il…redresse un pilier, utilisant de la glace pour le soutenir. C’est brisé, l’arche est brisée mais il trouve les pièces comme un puzzle…il a toujours été si intelligent à de telles choses— »

Expirant un souffle tremblant, Thor se tut mais il réagissait à des mouvements invisibles avec émerveillement et plaisir, sa bouche tressaillant en un faible sourire fasciné alors qu’il observait son frère pour la première fois depuis des décennies. Frigga regarda ses yeux bleus brillants passer d’un endroit à un autre, inconscient des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues. Oh, mais son frère lui avait tellement manqué.

« -Et où suis-je supposé m’asseoir ? grommela Odin sans conviction, lâchant un soupir en atteignant son côté. »

Frigga s’empara juste de sa main et la serra étroitement, son sourire si large que cela faisait presque mal. Peut-être qu’elle était devenue sombre, aussi. Odin plaça un baiser piquant sur son poignet et se pencha en avant pour glisser Gungnir à sa place sur le trône. Thor réagit à peine ; perdu comme il l’était dans les visions de son frère, enfin libre.

« -L’as-tu orienté vers ce chemin, mon époux ? murmura Frigga.  
-Qu’est-ce que c’était que tu as dit ? Loki échapperait toujours à mon contrôle ? dit Odin, son œil sur son fils. Je voulais une paix à travers une introduction graduelle, un mélange de culture et de connaissance qui n’a que trop tardé. Des prouesses de force publiques. Partager des ressources, peut-être un échange éventuel de respect renouvelé. Loki voit la situation critique différemment. Leur orgueil doit passer en premier. Un véritable roi hiémal a le pouvoir de leur apporter cet espoir de force.  
-Loki n’est que Loki, fit Frigga en éludant le titre. Davantage, pour les géants du givre, mais il est toujours lui-même. Les mythes de Jotunheim auront peu d’importance pour lui. Il va les utiliser pour ses propres desseins et s’en débarrasser, comme un serpent en train de muer. »

Se tournant vers Odin, elle arqua un sourcil.

« -La question est, que veut-il ? Quel besoin le galvanise ? »

Odin se tourna et regarda Thor, toujours perdu dans sa vision. Frigga savait ce qu’il pensait : Thor pouvait avoir les yeux sur Loki, mais si une seconde chance se présentait, ses yeux se tourneraient vers un monde complètement différent. Loki faisait-il de même ?

« -Il veut du pouvoir. Un pouvoir qu’il a gagné, je pense. Pas une couronne empruntée.  
-Et ? invita Frigga alors qu’Odin hésitait. Quoi encore ?  
-Tony Stark a laissé une sacrée marque sur lui. »

Odin tendit la main et stabilisa le bras de Thor alors qu’il tressaillait, Mjölnir s’illuminant d’un réseau instinctif de foudre.

« -Et pourtant il a choisi Jotunheim. J’ai suffisamment d’ego pour supposer qu’il le fait pour mon approbation, mais l’instinct me dit qu’il le fait pour lui-même. »

Frigga y réfléchit. Loki était un enchevêtrement compliqué de besoin et d’envie conflictuels. Il l’avait toujours été. Ses secrets étaient souvent masqués derrière une façade et bien gardés, mais pour qu’il abandonne une réunion avec sa famille et se tourne vers le monde froid de Jotunheim disait quelque chose de nouveau. Peut-être un plan.

« -Si Loki peut faire renaître la population de Jotunheim, s’il peut la guider, quel utilité aurait-il pour Asgard, à part pour ceux que _lui_ considère dignes ? »

Frigga toucha légèrement sa tempe quand Odin fronça les sourcils.

« -Il n’aura pas besoin de nous, pas de la façon dont nous avons besoin de lui. Asgard a besoin de lui.  
-Asgard survivra, répondit Odin, mais son regard était distant. De même que notre famille. Nous ne pouvons rien demander de plus à Loki.  
-Oh ? Donc tu n’as pas pensé à lui demander une soirée pour laisser sa mère embrasser son visage et l’accueillir chez lui ? »

Frigga ne prit pas la peine de déguiser sa frustration. D’aucun ne pouvait méditer sur le destin qu’un certain temps.

« -Quel père généreux et clément tu es.  
-Paix, mon épouse. Loki reviendra. Ses affaires demeurent incomplètes. »

Odin sourit face à son renfrognement, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Ses yeux revinrent à Thor.

« -Que vois-tu, mon fils ? »

Suivant son regard, Frigga fut surprise de se rendre compte que Thor souriait. Pas un demi-sourire, pas une sorte de chose faible et réticente, mais un véritable sourire de fierté émerveillée.

« -Ils construisent, dit Thor. »

Sa main libre se tendit, mais il n’y avait rien à toucher.

« -En train de le remettre en état, et pas un mot échangé entre eux. Ils ne lui ont jamais demandé son nom. C’est comme s’ils s’en moquaient même. Certains regardent, mais davantage aident—ils descendent des montagnes. Quelque chose se libère de la glace. Ils sont forts, Père. _Il_ est fort. »

Thor se rattrapa avec un rire.

« -Il a laissé pousser ses cheveux. Nous sommes d’étranges frères en effet, mais en cela nous sommes pareils.  
-Oh, bouge, dit Frigga, incapable de se retenir. »

Remontant ses jupes, elle haussa les épaules en considérant Odin et s’assit sur les genoux de Thor, le surprenant au point de lui faire presque lâcher son marteau.

« -J’ai besoin de voir—oh ! Thor, vois-tu—  
-Dans le coin, derrière les rochers, oui—  
-Une femelle ? demanda Frigga, sans souffle. »

Ça l’était ; grande et la poitrine nue au clair de lune, elle se faufilait entre les rochers alors que ses camarades s’avançaient à grands pas, dégageant des rochers du chemin alors que Loki façonnait de grossiers piliers de glace de par sa seule résolution farouche. Derrière elle, un géant du givre beaucoup plus petit imitait des cornes avec ses doigts, ses yeux écarquillés. Un jeune ?

« -Ils les cachent comme des pierres précieuses, mais regarde, Thor…il ne leur porte pas la moindre attention.  
-Il manie la glace comme aucun Jotun que j’ai vu avant, s’émerveilla Thor. Je n’ai jamais pensé qu’on pouvait l’utiliser autrement que comme une arme. »

Divisant son attention entre les mondes, Frigga tourna un œil vers Thor alors qu’il prenait une lourde inspiration, quelque part entre un rire et un sanglot. Odin traîna les pieds un moment sur les marches devant eux deux, fronçant les sourcils et jetant des coups d’œil par-dessus son épaule vers les gardes. Un unique geste les fit sortir.

« -Bouge ta main, Thor, grogna Odin, se hissant sur l’accoudoir du trône avec une force qui démentait son âge. Le roi doit observer. »

Ils devaient faire un trio bizarre, se dit Frigga, tous trois maladroitement perchés autour du trône, faisant remarquer des détails et s’exclamant avec ravissement devant une scène que personne d’autre ne pouvait voir. Une fenêtre privée sur les premiers pas que Loki faisait vers sa propre liberté, et une destinée qu’elle ne s’était pas autorisée à espérer pour lui.

En le regarder prendre une pierre d’un géant du givre au visage sinistre et l’appliquer aux fondations d’un temple ruiné, Frigga eut un instant de peur coupable que le Loki qu’elle avait élevé ne les accepte plus dans sa vie. Pas quand il y avait tant à apprendre de lui-même.

Comme sentant leurs yeux sur lui, Loki hésita dans sa tâche et tourna son visage vers le ciel. Son sourire fut féroce, ses dents tranchantes luisant dans la faible lumière.

Frigga ne doutait pas que la révérence qu’il exécuta n’était que moquerie et rire purs, mais cela la réchauffa dans les tréfonds mêmes d’elle-même de voir Loki rayonner de vie et de raison d’être. Odin avait raison. Asgard _pouvait_ survivre sans lui. Jotunheim non.

N’écoutant que d’une oreille Odin et Thor s’échangeant des commentaires, Frigga tourna son propre regard vers Midgard, où un mortel aux cheveux sombres parlait dans un dispositif à son oreille, ses yeux dorés saisissants étrangement vides malgré tout l’enthousiasme de sa voix.

Tony Stark, pensa-t-elle, sa bouche formant silencieusement le nom. Les Nornes avaient utilisé un autre nom pour lui. L’homme de métal. _Son_ destin s’était séparé en autant de directions que celui de Loki.

Frigga se retrouva à avoir hâte de découvrir comment ce titre prendrait forme.

D’une certaine manière, elle sentait que Loki ne l’avait pas vu pour la dernière fois.

* * *

**La Résidence de Tony Stark – Malibu, Californie**

« -T’es en train de me dire qu’après tout ça, tu veux devenir une sorte d’assassin ? Pour le SHIELD ? »

Pepper sonnait confuse et plus qu’un peu shootée, si Tony était honnête.

« -Argumente, Tony, sinon je démissionne. Deux balles ont été suffisantes pour moi. J’ai trois épingles de métal dans mon épaule.  
-Pour lesquelles je paie, Pepper, fais-moi confiance. Ce n’est pas à propos de ça. C’est à propos de faire une différence.  
-C’est à propos de vouloir—de te faire tuer, dit Pepper dans le combiné, contrariée et à peine cohérente. C’est à propos de terminer ce que t’a fait Winterheart. Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas. Obadiah est mort et t’as pas dit un seul putain de mot à propos de _lui._ Je ne suis pas une idiote, Tony.  
-C’est à propos de faire une différence, Pep, répéta Tony. »

Il regardait à travers les fenêtres du salon d’un air absent, sortant sur le balcon. L’air extérieur sentait le sel, une brise soufflant chaudement autour de lui.

« -Pour moi. Utiliser ce que je peux faire. Pas de flingues, ou de munitions, ou d’Obadiah et de compagnie. C’est juste utiliser ce que j’ai créé de mes propres mains, et l’utiliser pour quelque chose de juste. Le SHIELD va juste couper le scotch rouge.  
-Tony, je t’adore, dit platement Pepper. Je te connais depuis des années. Je t’ai supporté, je te connais et je ferais juste n’importe quoi pour toi. Mais mettre ta vie en danger…  
-As-tu peur que je meure ? Ou que je fasse tout foirer ?  
-Que tu te mettes dans le pétrin et que je ne sois pas là pour _aider_ , dit Pepper, sa voix un cri bas. »

Tony baissa la tête et fixa le sol, se demandant depuis quand bordel ça faisait partie du job d’une assistante personnelle d’agir comme un bouclier humain.

« -Tony, je sais que tu te sens coupable. Pour la compagnie, pour les Dix Anneaux, pour Obadiah, pour moi. Mais ce n’est pas la réponse.  
-En fait, je ne suis pas d’accord. Je pense que c’est la réponse dont j’avais besoin. »

Retournant dans la maison, Tony se laissa tomber dans le canapé de cuir. Les nettoyeurs de la criminalistique avaient fait un boulot génial ; pas de sang, nulle part.

« -La chance de tout prendre en main. A quoi je sers, vraiment, à gribouiller des plans pour des armes sur lesquelles je n’ai aucun contrôle ? Pourquoi ne pas nous réduire à la technologie de divertissement, à la communication, et _me_ laisser nous protéger ? Quoi, tu veux que quelqu’un d’autre porte l’armure ?  
-Je le ferai, dit obstinément Pepper, et Tony sourit en direction de personne, ses yeux se plissant de fierté. Arrête juste cette vendetta. Tu n’as pas à porter le monde seul. Tu peux à peine soulever trente-et-un kilos.  
-Oh mon dieu, est-ce que JARVIS et toi avez parlé ?  
-Nous avons un amour platonique, Tony, accepte-le, répondit-elle, comme si un sommeil délirant était imminent. »

Distraitement, Tony se rendit compte qu’il était trois heures du matin.

« -Ne fais pas ça seul. C’est ce que je suis en train de dire. C’est l’enfer quand tu es seul.  
-Et si je te disais que je ne serais pas seul ? demanda Tony. Et si je disais que j’aurais de l’aide ?  
-De l’aide d’espion ?  
-De la véritable aide.  
-Comme…elle ? Natasha ? Elle semblait bien.  
-Comme elle et quelques autres. Comme une équipe, Pepper. Une bonne équipe.  
-Je veux une armure, soupira Pepper, éludant tout ce qu’il venait juste de dire. Tu as ma bénédiction si je peux…si je peux te sauver lorsque ça part en vrille.  
-Me sauver*. Pigé.  
-JARVIS, aussi.  
-Quoi, tu veux que JARVIS ait une armure ? demanda Tony, son expression pincée. Non, purée. C’est comme ça que les films d’horreur commencent.  
-Mets-le sur ta putain de liste.  
-Dans la partie plantages catastrophiques ? Bien sûr. Considère que c’est fait.  
-Je suis sérieuse, Tony. Je veux être la sécurité. Quoi qu’il en coûte. _Quoi qu’il en coûte_. »

Tony l’entendit avoir une respiration rauque, comme si l’admission lui avait coûté quelque chose.

« -Je ne suis plus juste ta putain d’assistante. Je refuse.  
-Moi aussi, Potts. »

Passant ses yeux sur le plafond de plâtre parfait, Tony se mordit la lèvre et se jeta à l’eau.

« -Qu’est-ce que tu penses de PDG de Stark Industries ? »

Pepper s’étrangla au téléphone. Le crépitement de faibles grésillements fut son seul compagnon durant de longues secondes.

« -Je…eh bien, j’aurai besoin d’une énorme augmentation de salaire. Et cette armure. _Et_ ton soutien incontestable. Et JARVIS. Et oh, Tony, tu es sûr ?  
-Sûr que tu es parfaite pour ça ? Ouais. »

S’emparant de la télécommande, Tony alluma la télévision sur un film quelconque sans le son. Des squelettes argentés s’avançaient l’un vers l’autre, leurs dents métalliques luisant sous des yeux rouges. Parfait.

« -Il n’y a personne d’autre en qui j’ai plus confiance. Si tu es le cœur et que je suis le cerveau et les muscles, comment pouvons-nous jamais nous tromper ? »

Pepper rit doucement, mais il pouvait entendre l’épuisement dans sa voix.

« -Tony, essentiellement je n’ai pas mon mot à dire dans cette idée d’équipe. Juste sois bon. Sois le type qui s’est échappé d’une prison et s’est échangé dans une autre juste pour sauver sa maniaque d’assistante. Sois ce genre de bon. »

Ce genre de bon, pensa Tony, estomaqué. Elle parlait comme si c’était nouveau pour lui, un courage qu’il avait découvert en lui après que les Dix Anneaux aient épluché toutes ses couches. Peut-être que c’était exactement ce qui s’était passé. Tony réalisa qu’il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu’elle pensait de lui avant l’Afghanistan. Le passé était terminé. C’était le futur qu’il devait tacler maintenant.

« -Je serai bon, promit-il, incertain de pourquoi sa voix tremblait. T’as juste à me regarder faire. Bonne nuit, Pepper.  
-Je te regarderai, répondit-elle, ses mots un peu pâteux. »

La morphine avait déjà fait son boulot.

« -Je te regarderai être grandiose. »

Tony fixa le téléphone longtemps après que leur appel ait pris fin, ses yeux fixés mais son esprit bondissant à travers des conclusions courues d’avance. Arrangements funéraires. Réunions administratives. Les actions s’effondrant, encore. Donner la meilleure impression afin que Pepper puisse se rétablir en paix. Ouais, il pouvait faire ça pour elle. Mais après ?

Après, il serait temps de construire les rêves qu’il avait laissés derrière.

Peut-être que Loki aurait aimé ça.

Peut-être qu’il était finalement temps de vivre.

* * *

Vivre était une chose. Un réacteur Ark remodelé, un peu de repos et de relaxation et il était reparti.

L’Initiative Avengers très anticipée de Fury était quelque chose de complètement différent.

Pour ça, Tony avait besoin d’une armure Mark II testée et complètement fonctionnelle, équipée de tout ce qu’il estimait qui aurait une application pratique sans la submerger de fonctions. Cela devait être près du corps mais intimidant, lourdement armé sans avoir l’air trop effrayant pour le public. Voler était une obligation. Une série d’armement dissimulé, définitivement une obligation. Un porte-gobelet…Pas tellement. Utilisant les capacités 3D de JARVIS, Tony se peignit une œuvre d’art digne de De Vinci lui-même.

Se plongeant dans des heures de design et de création dans l’atelier, Tony se perdit rapidement dans le projet. Les funérailles d’Obadiah arrivèrent et passèrent. Les médias campèrent devant sa porte. Les médias furent chassés par les flics. Les actions baissèrent et montèrent puis baissèrent encore, le conseil administratif chancelant sous sa décision de se retirer durant un temps déterminé. Pepper guérit et prit la tête, ne se laissant absolument pas emmerder par la mer de costumes remettant en question ses qualifications et son expérience. Avec un bras en écharpe et une lueur dans ses yeux, elle leur rabattit le caquet à tous et annonça la nouvelle direction de Stark Industries : de la technologie de communication avec une couverture de réseau et un niveau de stabilité actuellement réservés aux communications satellites gouvernementales. Avec une série de nouveaux téléphones lisses et brillants, de tablettes et d’ordinateurs portables passant en production l’année prochaine, Pepper donna une crise cardiaque à tout le monde et les galvanisa simultanément à agir. Ce fut spectaculaire, et Tony aima regarder chaque minute de la conférence de presse sur l’écran de son atelier.

Nick Fury commença à passer durant les semaines qui suivirent, ne s’annonçant habituellement pas. Quand même lui commença à commenter la retraite de Tony de la société en général, son œil unique préoccupé de cette façon modérément flippante et d’acier, Tony l’éluda juste. Fury voulait une armure et également qu’il baigne sous les feux des projecteurs ? Les deux ne coexistaient pas lorsqu’il était en phase de production. Cela avait été le cas avant même la tempête de merdes qu’avait été l’année précédente.

Finalement, Fury annonça qu’il envoyait quelqu’un d’autre pour le convaincre. Que cela soit Natasha ou l’élusif Clint Barton, cela ne dérangeait pas Tony. L’issue allait être la même, par contre.

Mais Fury n’envoya aucun d’eux.

« -Ça fait beaucoup de voitures, commenta une voix pas familière derrière lui, trois jours après la promesse de Fury. Dommage de les laisser cloîtrées ici. »

Tony manqua de couper le stylet qu’il avait à la bouche avec ses dents. Il y avait des visiteurs dont l’arrivée à des heures aléatoires ne le dérangeait pas, et puis il y avait une possible entrée avec effraction.

« -Êtes-vous en train de me cambrioler ? demanda-t-il, localisant visuellement un répulseur à proximité au lieu de se retourner. Parce que cette pièce seule a suffisamment de puissance de feu pour pratiquement vous atomiser.  
-Quoi ? Non ! dit le type, sonnant horrifié. Désolé, je n’avais pas l’intention d’avoir l’air flippant. Je suis Steve. Steve Rogers. Je suis avec le SHIELD. »

Tony ne put s’en empêcher. Il rit.

« -Mon dieu, est-ce que vos parents vous détestaient ? Steve Rogers, huh. »

Retirant le stylet de sa bouche, Tony se retourna pour gratifier le nouvel agent de toute la force de son amusement.

Son sourire mourut rapidement putain.

« -Bordel de merde. »

Steve Rogers—non, _Captain America_ —se tenait dans son atelier, lui souriant comme s’il savait exactement quel genre de confusion et d’ébahissement à faire fondre le cerveau bouillonnaient dans la tête de Tony.

« -Vous pouvez retirer ce pied de votre bouche quand vous voulez, Mr. Stark, dit-il, changeant la poigne sur son bouclier. »

_Le_ bouclier. Les doigts de Tony le démangèrent.

« -Fury a dit que je devrais venir en uniforme complet, probablement pour vous taquiner un peu. Ou moi. Parfois c’est dur à dire. »

Il inclina sa tête vers le bas, sur son bouclier.

« -Vous avez un endroit où je peux poser ça ?  
-Dans mes mains, dit promptement Tony, tendant les bras. Et pendant que je ne suis absolument pas en train d’en découper un bout pour l’examiner, vous pouvez me dire comment ça se fait que vous soyez en vie bordel. Est-ce que c’est le clonage ? C’est le clonage, pas vrai. Ces enfoirés.  
-Whoa ouhlà, dit Captain America, soudainement vraiment intéressé par le fait de garder son bouclier sur son bras. »

Étrangement il scrutait Tony avec la même intensité ébahie qu’il recevait.

« -Je ne suis pas un clone. J’ai juste été congelé durant longtemps. Dans la glace.  
-C’est exactement le genre de chose qu’un clone dirait. »

S’appuyant contre le banc, Tony croisa les bras.

« -C’est quoi ? La poitrine ou les yeux ? Vous devez travailler sur le truc du regard là, Capitaine. Vous allez avoir besoin de meilleures aptitudes sociales si vous allez vous frotter à des politiciens ou des diplomates, ou peu importe ce que vous fait faire le SHIELD.  
-Désolé. »

Il avait l’air de l’être, aussi. Captain America avait l’air coupable.

« -Et c’est juste Steve.  
-Uh-huh. »

Le silence qui suivit s’étira en quelque chose de gênant.

« -Je ne suis vraiment pas un clone, dit Steve. Je me souviens de votre père. Vous n’avez pas l’air—  
- _Frisbee_ , dit Tony, réalisant. Vous êtes l’ami connard de mon père, pas vrai ? Vous étiez dans le coin depuis tout ce temps et Fury me l’a jamais dit ?  
-Connard ? répéta Steve. »

Il eut soudainement l’air beaucoup plus grand sous les éclairages du dessus, tout en yeux bleus sévères et en cheveux blonds imposants.

« -Attendez une minute, je suis descendu ici en pensant que vous pourriez être en mesure de nous faire sortir tous deux de la quarantaine pendant une nuit. Fury n’a rien dit à propos du fait que vous ayez un problème avec moi. S’il l’avait fait, je ne serais pas venu. »

Quand Tony le fixa, Steve sembla se dégonfler un peu.

« -Howard et moi avons travaillé ensemble durant la guerre. Nous n’étions pas des connards. »

Tony y réfléchit.

« -Vous venez juste de dire connard. Deux fois, en fait.  
-Ouais, dit Steve avec prudence. En effet.  
-Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez faire d’autre ? »

Steve Rogers le regarda un long moment. Ses sourcils semblaient avoir une petite attaque sur son visage et sa mâchoire tressaillait un peu. Tony avait vu cette expression sur beaucoup de visages durant sa vie. Habituellement elle précédait une sortie aux proportions épiques.

« -Je peux boire, dit finalement Steve. Je peux également dire le mot _putain_ , mais je le garde habituellement pour quand je me trouve à court d’accroches patriotiques. Qu’est-ce que vous pouvez faire ? »

Tony cligna des yeux. Très lentement, il commença à sourire.

« -Je peux vous laisser choisir la voiture avec laquelle on va aller en ville. »

Tony ne put s’empêcher d’être amusé par la surprise de Steve.

« -Je veux dire, si vous voulez toujours passer sous le nez de Big Brother pour la nuit. Vous pourriez vouloir vous changer, par contre. »

Il y réfléchit.

« -Ou pas, simplement parce que les rumeurs à propos de l’ermite taré Tony Stark pourraient définitivement tenir tête à un retournement scénaristique génial version Captain America. Je peux dire aux gens que je vous ai cloné ?  
-Assez avec le clonage, dit Steve. »

Il semblait avoir du mal à retenir ce qui devait définitivement être un sourire, par contre.

« -J’ai pu avoir apporté une tenue de rechange, juste au cas où.  
-Bonne décision. »

Se souvenant tardivement de ses manières, Tony tendit la main.

« -Tony Stark. Enchanté de vous rencontrer. Dans les faits c’est moi le connard dans ce scénario. »

Steve lui serra fermement la main. Ses yeux luisaient d’un rire chaleureux.

« -Ouais, j’avais pigé ça. »

Souriant largement au reniflement dédaigneux de Tony, Steve ajouta :

« -J’ai mes moments. Je pense que le sentiment d’enfermement est la raison pour laquelle Fury a fini par me virer. Peut-être qu’il pense que nous serons une bonne influence l’un pour l’autre. »

Il y avait une question dans les mots qui sonnait à moitié comme une invitation. A, quoi, être ami avec Captain America ? Ils étaient sur le point de faire les plus étranges pieds de bistrot de l’existence, ça c’était sûr.

« -Je suppose qu’on va le découvrir, si on va travailler ensemble dans cette équipe. Je peux juste l’imaginer maintenant : Tony Stark et son acolyte plein de peps, Captain America.  
-Une fois j’ai coupé le crâne d’un homme en deux avec ce bouclier, lui dit Steve.  
-Tellement peps, souffla Tony. »

N’osant pas tenter sa chance plus loin, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« -Je vais prendre une douche, alors choisissez juste n’importe quelle voiture qui vous plaît. Préférablement quelque chose qui n’attirera pas trop l’attention. C’est qu’on voudrait pas vendre la mèche à votre propos tout de suite, pas vrai ?  
-Oui. »

Steve sembla soulagé et un peu surpris de sa sollicitude.

« -Mais je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit me reconnaîtra en tenue civile. Je suis mort, vous vous rappelez ?  
-Tellement vrai. Donnez-moi cinq minutes. »

Tony détala pratiquement à l’étage, dévala le couloir jusqu’à sa chambre. Avec la porte fermement fermée derrière lui, il souleva sa main droite et fixa sa paume. Un long moment.

« - _S’il vous plaît ne suggérez pas de ne plus jamais laver cette main, monsieur._  
-La ferme, JARVIS. Je suis en pleine expérience religieuse là.  
- _Dois-je repasser la vidéo de lui dans l’atelier au ralenti ? Peut-être avec un fond sonore par-dessus l’audio initiale ?_ »

JARVIS en savait de toute évidence trop à propos de son cerveau. Mais ce n’était pas un béguin. C’était quelque chose d’encore mieux : une vengeance.

Howard Stark avait passé la majorité de ses dernières années à partir en expéditions pour trouver le corps de Captain America. Ou, alors que Tony grandissait, le bouclier de vibranium pur qui avait disparu avec lui. A présent, des années après la mort d’Howard, quelqu’un d’autre avait trouvé Steve, l’avait décongelé, et un de ses premiers actes de liberté était de rendre visite à Tony ? Howard écumerait dans sa tombe.

Peut-être qu’il avait mariné trop longtemps dans la maison. Peut-être qu’il était temps de rejoindre le monde, même si c’était pour une nuit.

« -JARVIS, s’entendit dire lentement Tony. Je pense qu’on devrait filer le tuyau à la presse.  
- _Veuillez prendre note de mon complet manque de surprise,_ soupira JARVIS. »

Tony devait vraiment passer une nouvelle fois en revue sa programmation. Il apprenait trop de Pepper.

C’était une tâche pour un autre jour. A cet instant, Tony se donna la permission d’oublier l’armure, de bien s’habiller et de s’asseoir dans une voiture avec un moteur qui ronronnait comme un chat de jungle, le ciel nocturne au-dessus de sa tête et une légende vivante dans le siège passager—et de juste avoir un peu de _fun_ de nouveau.

Dans tous les cas, Tony Stark adorait les spectacles.

Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

* * *

Il se passerait un mois de plus avant que Steve Rogers ne daigne lui adresser la parole de nouveau. Pas parce qu’il était en colère—honnêtement, ils s’étaient payé la tranche de leur vie, bagarre de bar et tout—mais parce que Nick Fury avait étiqueté Tony comme élément instable. Pas une estimation inexacte, mais cela le laissa quelque peu en manque dans le département de la conversation en résultat. Pepper n’était pas en ville, en train de visiter les bureaux régionaux, Rhodey avait été convoqué pour présenter des preuves sur l’attaque des Dix Anneaux, et Natasha avait été envoyée en poste quelque part de suffisamment isolé pour que même ses réseaux de communication ne puissent pas l’atteindre, si elle voulait qu’on l’atteigne tout court. Clint…eh bien, Clint était apparemment toujours en entraînement intensif, d’après Fury, et ne referait pas surface pendant au moins six mois de plus.

Donc, Tony fit ce qu’il faisait toujours lorsqu’il n’y avait personne à qui parler ou pour lui tenir compagnie. Il travailla. Puis, lorsque son projet fut enfin complété, chaque diagnostic clair et chaque courbe métallique polie à la perfection, il fit la seule chose qu’il pouvait.

Il sortit le Mark II pour le tester.

Dieu qu’il l’avait fait. Une nuit de vol tournoyant, de lumières en spirale et même une tentative de cambriolage contrecarrée firent les gros titres à travers le pays pendant que tout le monde commençait à demander, _‘QUI EST IRON MAN ?’_

Iron Man. Quel titre.

C’en était pas un qu’il aurait choisi pour lui-même, mais c’était toujours probablement mieux que Captain America. Toujours pas aussi génial que Veuve Noire, mais celui-ci était pris. Tony prit ce qu’on lui donnait et fit ce qu’il faisait toujours ; il capitalisa dessus. Il se démasqua et fit des millions pendant que le cours de l’action de la compagnie traversait le plafond. Parce que si Tony Stark pouvait faire une armure volante qui chassait les méchants, quelle nouvelle pièce de technologie sa compagnie allait sortir ensuite ? Logique tordue, bien sûr, mais cela marchait.

Cela voulait également dire qu’il était de retour sur le radar de Fury, en un sens plus contemplatif, négociateur. Non pas que Tony en ait quelque chose à faire. Non, Tony était au sommet de tout dans tous les sens du terme, baignant dans l’adoration, protégeant le pays, étant généralement un héros aux yeux de millions. Le neuf sur cinq habituel. Les semaines passèrent en une série floue de vol, de combat et de finances explosives.

Alors quand cela arriva—la chute, l’écueil, la plongée depuis sa hauteur grisante—Tony ne put s’y préparer. Non pas que quiconque ait vraiment prévu ce qui arriva ce jour-là.

« - _Toxicité du sang à zéro pourcent,_ fit JARVIS, mais il y avait une note bizarre dans son rapport. »

Tony la partageait.

« - _Le cœur de palladium endommagé dans le réacteur Ark déverse librement des contaminants dans votre corps, monsieur, cependant votre toxicité sanguine est à zéro pourcent._  
-C’est la dixième fois que nous avons fait le test, dit Tony, se sentant froid jusque dans ses os. Je devrais être entravé par ce genre d’accumulation de métal lourd. Donc il n’y a rien ? Il n’y a rien dans mon sang qui montre ne serait-ce qu’une trace de palladium.  
- _Pas une seule, monsieur._ »

JARVIS hésita.

« - _Votre métabolisme de base semble augmenté, cependant, et les scans hebdomadaires de votre cœur commencent à montrer quelque chose de…bizarre._ »

Debout dans l’atelier, pieds nus sur le béton, sa chemise retirée afin de pouvoir capter la couture de sa peau autour du réacteur, Tony se sentait petit et étrange. ‘Bizarre’ ne transportait juste pas l’habituelle promesse enthousiasmante de possibilité.

« -Balance.  
- _Votre shrapnel, monsieur. Chaque écharde montre une diminution marquée de quinze pourcents en taille et en densité. N’ayant jamais rencontré l’érosion interne d’un corps étranger à une telle échelle, je ne peux que supposer que ces instances sont toutes liées_. »

Iron Man, pensa Tony de façon erratique, ressentant la plus étrange impulsion de rire. Bien sûr. _Iron Man_. Son sang dissolvait et métabolisait du métal. Son cœur guérissait juste à temps pour se figer et le tuer sous l’effort de la seule question brûlant dans son esprit.

« -Qu’est-ce qui m’arrive bordel ?  
- _Je ne sais pas, monsieur. Peut-être est-il temps de retourner les appels téléphoniques du Directeur Fury ?_ »

Tony ne répondit pas durant un long moment. A la place il se regarda sur l’étendue d’écrans sur le poste de travail, se penchant jusqu’à ce que les caméras et les scanners captent ses yeux étranges au lieu de son réacteur.

Objectivement, ils étaient saisissants. Des iris colorés comme une lumière de soleil d’été et d’ambre parsemés autour d’une large pupille. Des cils courts et sombres se dressaient autour d’eux en un relief tranchant. Les gens fixaient parce que ce n’était pas juste des yeux différents de ceux qu’il avait avant—ils étaient frappants, d’un autre monde. Ils étaient de la couleur de la lumière qui s’était déversée sur lui à partir d’un morceau de magie écrasé plus de six mois auparavant.

Tony avait envie de les arracher. N’importe quoi pour s’épargner la réminiscence. N’importe quoi pour _oublier._

« -Appelle-moi Fury, dit rudement Tony, éteignant la caméra et attrapant sa chemise. Dis-lui qu’Iron Man est prêt à danser à sa cadence un moment s’il peut mettre un peu de lumière là-dessus. »

JARVIS s’exécuta en silence, mais alors que la conversation guindée avec Fury progressait, Tony n’obtint rien de plus que des questions, plus de spéculations. Des termes comme transformation biologique commencèrent à émerger. Recueils d’énergie. Scans de la rétine. Potentiel pour une longévité prolongée et une guérison accélérée. Et enfin, résistance à la maladie, aux toxines et à la matière étrangère. Tout ce que Tony avait déjà interrogé dans sa propre analyse de sang, autant que ce que sa connaissance personnelle permettait.

« -Honnêtement, Stark, dit sinistrement Fury. A moins que vous ne parliez de ce qui s’est passé dans cet endroit, je ne peux pas vous aider. Je n’ai pas toutes les réponses. Vous avez dit être mort là-bas. Comment ? Nous avons tous vu le sang, mais comment avez-vous guéri ? Qu’est-ce qui l’a provoqué ?  
-Je— »

Tony se retrouva à lutter contre sa propre hésitation. Mais c’était important. Il devait savoir.

« -Obadiah Stane m’a réduit en pièces. Il avait une Gatling intégrée au bras de son armure, je n’étais certainement plus nécessaire bordel. Il avait le réacteur Ark à ce stade. Puisqu’il savait qu’il ne pouvait pas l’avoir… _lui_ , il voulait juste Winterheart.  
-Lui ? répéta Fury, se penchant en avant. Le maître du château, c’est à lui que vous faites référence ? Romanoff a dit qu’il avait accès à un genre de pouvoirs qu’on n’a jamais vu avant. Et croyez-moi, Stark, on a vu de sacrées merdes.  
-De la glace, dit Tony, se souvenant de vagues déferlantes se cristallisant en des pics courbés. »

Les loups courant pour leurs vies. L’armure d’Obadiah fracassée contre la pierre, piégée.

« -De la glace et quelque chose d’autre. Quelque chose qu’il a utilisé sur moi avant que je meure. Il a dit que c’était—dit que c’était son cœur. Je me suis réveillé dans le canyon. Le reste c’est de l’histoire ancienne. »

Fury le regarda à travers l’écran de vidéoconférence, sa tête s’inclinant pensivement en arrière sur des doigts en cloche.

« -Il vous a sauvé avec une sorte de pouvoir et s’est tué dans le processus. C’est c’que vous m’dites ? »

Il attendit que Tony acquiesce, mais ils savaient tous les deux que ce n’était qu’une formalité depuis le temps. Fury avait tiré toutes les bonnes conclusions jusque-là.

« -D’accord. Je vais être direct avec vous là ; c’est bien au-delà de la base de connaissances du SHIELD. »

Tony ferma les yeux.

« -Bonne discussion, Fury. Je chercherai moi-même.  
-J’ai dit que le SHIELD ne pouvait pas vous aider, Stark, répéta Fury, haussant un sourcil. Je n’ai pas dit que j’étais à court d’idées. Vous voyez, il n’y a pas si longtemps on a croisé quelqu’un comme vous. Pouvait pas tomber malade. Résistant à mort, et croyez-moi, les gens ont fait de leur mieux pour le blesser. A un peu subi un changement de couleur, aussi, mais à une échelle bien plus grande. Cela fait des années qu’il étudie les catalyseurs de pouvoir étrangers pour la transformation physique. »

Gardant toujours les yeux sur Tony via l’écran, Fury tapa quelque chose sur son clavier. En quelques secondes, JARVIS enregistra une série de coordonnées.

« -Il a été vu dans cette région il y a huit heures. Il va flipper si on s’approche trop, mais il pourrait juste accepter de parler à un esprit apparenté. »

Tony fit marcher la localisation GPS, regardant JARVIS grossir sur l’Inde, puis plus bas jusqu’au Bengale de l’Ouest. La cité étendue de Kolkata clignota sur l’écran, marquée d’une grosse épingle rouge vif dans un secteur particulier. Tony plissa les yeux, lisant le texte.

« -Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, murmura-t-il. Bruce Banner. J’ai l’impression de connaître ce nom. »

Fury rit brièvement.

« -Ce n’est pas le genre que vous oubliez. Lisez tout avant d’aller cavaler dans votre maudite armure et de l’appelez _lui_ un connard. Vous ne l’aimerez certainement pas lorsqu’il est en colère. »

JARVIS bipa de nouveau avec un dossier entrant juste au moment où Fury coupa la ligne, laissant Tony avec un écran mort, à la fois plus riche et pire que ce qu’il avait été avant l’appel.

« - _Dois-je programmer un trajet pour ces coordonnées ?_ demanda JARVIS, majoritairement par politesse. »

Tony enfilait déjà ses chaussures.

Pendant le vol il eut amplement le temps de lire le dossier de Fury sur Bruce Banner. Même Mark 3* signifiait que cela allait prendre quelques heures, mais les réserves d’énergie endureraient confortablement cette vitesse. Que pouvait-il arriver de pire, de toute façon ? Davantage de santé ? Moins de bouts de shrapnel ? Mais il perdit bientôt le goût de l’apitoiement sur lui-même en scannant dossier après dossier sur l’homme qui avait volontairement testé une phase expérimentale de recréation du super-sérum sur lui-même, ayant été convaincu que cela serait un succès. Peut-être que ça aurait pu l’être, si la formule du sérum n’avait également pas été le produit de davantage d’expérimentation secrète par des grosses têtes militaires. Aurait, aurait pu. Cela avait résulté en un gros désastre vert. Distraitement, Tony nota que le projecteur de radiation gamma avait été une production de la division Recherche et Développement de Stark Industries.

C’était _quoi_ le truc avec les bonnes intentions menant à la ruine ? Les signes dans toutes parlaient d’un type de personnalité focalisé que Fury était intéressé pour recruter. Réparer les choses cassées ? Etait-ce son hobby personnel ? Les polir de nouveau, les guider sur le bon chemin ? Tony avait pensé être sur le bon chemin toute sa vie. Ça montrait tout ce que chacun d’eux savait, vraiment. Monstres gamma, réacteurs Ark, hibernation, assassinat. Des choses brisées.

Lorsqu’il descendit, des heures plus tard, Kolkata était à la fois lumières vives et ténèbres. Tony atterrit dans les ténèbres et dans des rues inégales, ignorant l’éparpillement des locaux alors qu’ils repéraient l’armure et se dispersaient, leurs visages craintifs et fascinés.

« - _Peut-être serait-il mieux d’attirer le Dr. Banner à découvert ?_ suggéra JARVIS alors qu’ils approchaient une cabane de bois dilapidée, son avant-toit suffisamment bas pour que Tony doive se voûter un peu. _L’acculer en portant le Mark II fera peu pour plaider votre cause._ »

Tony frappa juste à la porte avec un poing ganté, vérifiant sa force juste assez pour que la porte soit secouée mais ne s’enfonce pas. Il était juste un patient poli, lourdement armé à la recherche d’un peu de conseil. Environ une douzaine.

Puis la porte fut ouverte, et l’esprit de Tony manqua de se faire la malle.

« -Salut, dit-il automatiquement. »

Sa visière remonta comme un volet afin qu’il puisse croiser le regard d’un homme très surpris.

« -J’ai un empoisonnement au palladium de haut niveau mais mon sang continue de manger le palladium. Puis-je prendre rendez-vous ? »

Bruce Banner le fixa—en entier—un long moment. Tony se retrouva étrangement satisfait de se soumettre à son examen d’une façon à laquelle il n’était pas habitué en Californie. Âmes apparentées, n’était-ce pas ce que Fury avait dit ? Des yeux brun sombre passèrent sur son armure, ses caches d’arme, sa taille et finalement, il fallait en convenir, ses yeux dorés flippants. Passant une main dans des cheveux bruns bouclés, le visage de Banner se pinça en quelque chose ressemblant à un refus obstiné. Merde.

« -J’aide ceux dans le besoin, dit-il, sa voix basse. »

Tony n’était pas sûr de pourquoi ; l’intégralité du quartier l’avait pratiquement traqué jusqu’ici depuis les ombres. Tout le monde regardait, d’après l’imagerie thermique.

« -Iron Man, pas vrai ? Vous n’êtes pas tellement dans le besoin.  
-Non, dit plaisamment Tony. Mais vous oui. Mon système sanguin absorbe des niveaux concentrés de métal doux et crache des plaquettes et un nombre de cellules sains. Que pensez-vous qu’il peut manger d’autre ? »

Banner l’étudia un long moment, son poing se serrant à son côté. Ils étaient toujours sur le seuil, mais tant que Banner continuait de lui parler alors Tony était heureux de rester sur le porche.

« -Que vous est-il arrivé ? finit par demander Banner, ses yeux indéchiffrables. Parlez vite et honnêtement. Je n’aime pas que vous m’ayez trouvé et j’aime encore moins que vous portiez cette chose.  
-C’était juste pour voler jusqu’ici. Je peux l’enlever. »

Branche d’olivier : la base de tout bon traité. Mais la bouche de Banner s’étira juste en un sourire ironique. Il secoua la tête.

« -Vous pourriez en avoir besoin dans les faits. Dites-moi tout. »

Tony lui en dit autant qu’il le pouvait, ce qui était environ la même quantité d’infos qu’il avait donnée à Fury. L’attaque, la pomme, la lueur qu’elle avait renfermée. Tous ses symptômes, et leur absence. L’inhabilité du cœur de palladium à supporter le rendement du réacteur Ark. Il balança toute son histoire post-Winterheart sur le seuil de la cabane délabrée d’un étranger complet au milieu de Kolkata, et si Tony allait être honnête à ce propos, cela faisait plutôt du bien.

« -Le SHIELD, dit Banner aigrement un moment plus tard. Ils m’ont eu depuis tout ce temps, n’est-ce pas ? Maintenant vous voulez que je guérisse ce qui ressemble à votre propre miracle personnel, pendant que je—  
-Je ne veux pas de cure, interrompit Tony. »

Levant la main lentement, il enleva complètement le casque. La lumière restante de la visière éclaira son visage, illuminant ses yeux. Banner fronça intensément les sourcils, se penchant pour mieux voir.

« -Je veux comprendre. Je peux m’occuper du cœur—j’ai déjà quelques idées sur le vibranium que je pense pouvoir utiliser. Doc, je pense qu’on peut s’entraider avec ça.  
-Et vous voulez m’aider…pourquoi ? »

Banner était tenté, Tony savait qu’il l’était, mais tout dans ce dossier avait dit qu’il en avait assez des organisations, de l’exploitation et de l’appât et de l’interrupteur qui allait avec.

« -Je ne suis pas votre dernier arrêt pour trouver de l’aide, là. Que veut Nick Fury ?  
-Moi, majoritairement. Dans l’ensemble il veut une équipe, je pense, mais il était satisfait de vous laisser tranquille. D’après votre dossier, je peux dire que vous n’êtes pas quelqu’un à provoquer. »

Tony ne put empêcher son petit sourire tressaillant.

« -Comment c’est ? D’être si grand, si fort. Vous vous en souvenez quand ça arrive ?  
-Des bribes. Mais cela fait un moment que je n’ai pas répandu le chaos, Mr. Stark.  
-S’il vous plaît, juste Tony. Et je parie que ça en jette. »

Banner rit, mais cela sonnait comme de la rouille et du verre.

« -Qu’est-ce que vous en savez bordel ? C’est de la rage—de la rage et une force incontrôlable. C’est monstrueux. Cela fait du mal aux gens. Je fais du mal aux gens. »

La bouche de Banner prit une courbe sombre, ses yeux cherchant quelque chose par-dessus l’épaule en armure de Tony.

« -Je suis bien mieux ici, comme ça. Cela me fait garder les pieds sur terre. »

Tony sentit son bref amusement s’effacer, laissant quelque chose d’à vif en-dessous. Les mots, ce ton, tout était le rappel d’un souvenir dont il essayait de s’affranchir. Cela avait été une erreur de venir. Il pouvait trouver les réponses tout seul, juste comme il l’avait toujours fait. Cela prendrait juste plus longtemps, et si les projections étaient ne serait-ce que légèrement exactes, Tony aurait ce temps et plus.

« -Je n’aurais pas dû venir. Désolé. »

Tripotant légèrement le casque, il le remit et baissa la visière.

« -Prenez soin de vous, doc. Je les ferai vous lâcher si vous voulez vous relocaliser autre part. Dieu sait que ma technologie a hacké tout ce que le SHIELD utilise. »

Reculant d’un pas dans la rue, Tony sentit les planches de bois craquer légèrement sous ses pieds, bien qu’elles soient étalées directement sur de la terre dure. Il aurait à être plus prudent avec ce sur quoi il marchait dans le futur.

« -Vous avez un labo ? Pas un labo du SHIELD, mais quelque chose d’autre. »

Banner fut soudainement une silhouette sombre se tenant sur le porche, pas protégé par sa piètre porte d’entrée.

« -J’aurai besoin de beaucoup d’équipement, de choses avec lesquelles un fabricant d’armes ne sera probablement pas familier. »

A l’intérieur de son casque, Tony se sentit sourire.

« -Vous pourriez me faire une liste.  
-Je ne reviens pas en volant avec vous, juste pour que nous soyons clairs, ajouta Banner. Et je fais seulement ça pour moi-même.  
-Un homme directement après mon cœur.  
-Dans le sens littéral, dit Banner, mais sa bouche tressaillait étrangement. Si votre corps ne s’adapte pas juste à la matière étrangère mais détruit le surplus, je veux savoir ce qui se passe à l’intérieur de chaque chambre de votre cœur. »

II hésita légèrement.

« -Peut-être que nous pouvons nous entraider. Pas de promesses.  
-Je déteste m’engager, mentit Tony, sa visière se levant de nouveau afin de pouvoir croiser les yeux méfiants du bon docteur. »

Allumant ses répulseurs afin qu’ils s’embrasent d’un bleu-blanc propre dans les ténèbres, il s’éleva de quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, flottant là alors que Bruce Banner s’éloignait encore plus de la sécurité de sa maison pour regarder.

« -Allez au tarmac demain matin et demandez le jet privé de Stark Industries, si vous êtes toujours intéressé. Lorsque vous atterrirez, vous prendrez un hélico qui vous emmènera à ma villa. Il n’y aura pas un seul agent du SHIELD en vue ; je _peux_ vous promettre ça.  
-Huh, dit Banner, plissant les yeux en le considérant. Et cette…idée d’équipe que le SHIELD avait, vous en faites partie ?  
-Plus ou moins. J’ai pu me vendre temporairement à eux pour avoir des informations sur vous. »

Il haussa ses épaules en armure du mieux qu’il le pouvait.

« -Qu’est-ce que je peux dire ? Ce bilan de santé tout propre m’énerve. A dans un jour environ. »

Décollant proprement hors de la cité, hors du pays et haut dans le ciel de la nuit, Tony monta jusqu’à ce que de la glace commence à craquer sur l’armure. Faisant vibrer les plaques de métal extérieures et les réchauffant, il se débarrassa du poids supplémentaire en se secouant, fixant directement les étoiles jusqu’à ce que les alarmes à oxygène et de gravité commencent à lui hurler dessus. La voix de JARVIS tressauta, ses conseils se transformant en grésillements.

Monstres. Magie. Sang et liens et équipes et étranges personnes avec des motivations encore plus étranges.

L’Initiative Avengers.

D’une certaine manière, Tony avait l’impression que l’histoire commençait à se répéter. Peut-être que cette fois elle se déroulerait correctement.

Coupant l’alimentation, il laissa l’armure tomber lourdement et rapidement à travers l’air, revenant à des niveaux de vol appropriés. Dans une flamme de lumière à l’instar d’une queue de comète il tourna, enclencha la propulsion des bottes et verrouilla ses jambes en place, revenant avec un sentiment de résolution renouvelé. Ce n’était juste plus à propos de son sang, ou du fait qu’il ne pouvait pas se regarder dans le miroir. C’était à propos de vivre. Pas juste sa vie, non plus. C’était Banner et Rogers et Natasha, même Clint si jamais ils parvenaient à le déterrer du site noir quelconque à l’intérieur duquel il était enfermé.

Des choses brisées, bien sûr. Ils l’étaient tous.

Alors que les lumières de Kolkata s’évanouissaient et qu’il rentrait chez lui à pleine vitesse, Tony se demanda si peut-être c’était l’intérêt de tout ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Minute Culturelle : _ **
> 
> **_*me sauver :_ Dans le texte original, le dialogue est celui-ci :**
> 
> **“You have my blessing if I can…if I can rescue you when it goes south.”  
>  “Rescue. Gotcha.”**
> 
> **Dans les comics, Rescue est le nom de super-héroïne de Pepper lorsque Tony finit par justement lui fabriquer une armure, il s’agit donc ici d’une référence à ça. En français, la retranscrire n’était malheureusement pas possible pour des questions de compréhension et de sens…**
> 
> **_*Mach 3 :_ Environ 1020 mètres à la seconde. Oui, l’armure de Tony c’est pas de la merde même si on le savait déjà.**


	20. Chapter 20

Les semaines se fondirent en des mois alors que Tony construisait une vie flambant neuve. Mais il ne la construisait pas seul.

Bruce Banner revint aux USA pour faire des recherches sur les applications du sang de Tony sur les radiations gamma, juste comme il avait dit qu’il le ferait. Il trouva également le temps d’aider Tony à synthétiser un nouveau cœur de vibranium pour le réacteur Ark, parce que Steve était un enfoiré cupide et refusait de laisser Tony le forger depuis son bouclier. Ils se chamaillaient toujours à ce propos, lorsqu’ils n’étaient pas occupés à être une équipe de super-héros de rêve.

Malheureusement pour Banner, qui avait estimé le risque trop grand pour expérimenter sur lui-même une seconde fois, il n’y eut aucune transformation flagrante de ses propres échantillons de tissu irradiés. Ces derniers n’avaient pas été funs à obtenir. C’était comme si les effets étaient limités au sang de Tony seul, mourant à l’instant où on le lui retirait. Banner le prit comme un champion néanmoins, restant dans le coin pour titiller Tony entre deux recherches sur sa propre condition, utilisant le laboratoire de pointe équipé pour lui à Stark Industries. Cela avait surpris Tony, mais chercher la petite bête était juste de mauvais goût. Et puis, ça faisait du bien d’avoir un ami à proximité avec qui il pouvait discuter.

Steve continua de travailler étroitement avec Fury et plus tard Natasha, une fois qu’elle émergea des ombres du SHIELD. Tony n’avait pas l’occasion de la voir souvent, mais lorsque c’était le cas ils parlaient de tout sauf de Winterheart. Qu’elle attende qu’il amène le sujet lui-même ou qu’elle soit simplement satisfaite de le laisser avoir ses secrets, Tony lui était douloureusement reconnaissant de toutes les manières qui comptaient. Non pas qu’il allait lui dire pendant qu’elle était partie romancer Rogers, ou peu importe ce qu’ils faisaient durant des heures dans ces salles de conférence.

L’armure d’Iron Man devint deux. Puis trois, puis six jusqu’à ce qu’enfin il ait une série d’une douzaine d’armures différentes pour chaque scénario de danger qu’il pouvait actuellement concevoir. Pepper eut son armure, juste comme il l’avait promis. Il construisit même une chambre d’angoisse dans son bureau pour l’héberger, complète avec son propre portique de lancement. Bruce fit part de sa propre requête et fit modeler à Tony une qui pourrait égaler la force de Hulk, si jamais ça en venait à ça. Tony plaça cette armure d’abord dans la réserve, déclarant qu’il n’avait pas la place dans l’atelier pour une armure qui ne verrait pas de terrain. Il y avait monstres et il y avait monstres, et Tony savait ça mieux que personne.

Une année passa quand personne ne regarda, jusqu’à ce qu’un jour un homme se faisant appeler Crâne Rouge retombe d’un trou dans le monde, crépitant en bleu d’une étrange énergie et délirant à propos d’un Tesseract.

L’équipe du SHIELD déployée pour le contenir avait été oblitérée d’un balayage de son bras, de même qu’une moitié de quartier.

Ce jour-là, les Avengers s’assemblèrent pour la première fois. Du moins, les Avengers plus un géant vert furieux qui ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire pendant que Tony se jetait dans une bataille que Banner n’était pas sûr qu’il pouvait gagner.

Le Crâne Rouge avait pensé qu’il combattrait de simples mortels. A la place il obtint une vieille némésis avec une résolution renouvelée, une assassin avec suffisamment d’électricité dans ses poignets pour le faire cuire vivant, un béhémoth qui faisait pâlir la légende de Goliath et un arsenal en armure qui pouvait identifier chacune de ses faiblesses et les utiliser contre lui.

Il y eut également la mystérieuse flèche qui sortit de nulle part pour se planter droit dans la gorge de l’enfoiré, mais Fury ne confirmerait ni ne nierait avoir déployé qui que ce soit d’additionnel pour participer au combat.

Malgré le fait qu’il soit une ruine s’auto-régénérant d’énergie extraterrestre, Crâne n’était quand même rien de plus qu’un échec de super-soldat perdu dans les événements de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Ils le repoussèrent encore et encore, jusqu’à ce que finalement Steve prouve qu’il ne plaisantait pas ce jour-là et emporte le haut de son crâne d’un rebondissement à trois points de son bouclier. Tony avait frappé le corps d’un torrent à force maximale avec la source d’alimentation sur le torse de sa nouvelle armure, le transformant lui et tous ses idéaux de malade en beaucoup de cendres et de fumée.

Dans l’ensemble, ça a avait été une journée productive.

Le monde perdit promptement l’esprit.

Quelque chose à propos de tuer des nazis super-chargés terrifiants fit vraiment leur semaine. A eux quatre ils atteignirent le statut d’équipe de super-héros mondiale en l’espace d’une nuit. Hulk fut même exonéré en résultat de sa participation au combat, bien que Bruce s’empressât de revenir à sa forme de reclus geek et de qualifier la chose d’occasion unique. Tony lui modela quand même un pantalon extensible, juste au cas où.

Finalement, ils décidèrent qu’une unique base d’opérations était une meilleure idée que d’avoir à se donner rendez-vous à un endroit convenu chaque fois que quelque chose d’étrange et/ou d’horrifiant se passait. Entre Pepper, le SHIELD et Tony, ils acceptèrent de rénover la bientôt nouvelle Tour Stark et donner une véritable chance au truc Avengers. Pepper garda les soixante-dix premiers étages, laissant les dix restants et l’énorme villa à l’équipe. C’était leur compromis jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit satisfaite du fait que toute l’aventure ne parte pas en vrille. Tony respectait ça, et cela voulait également dire que Pepper et son armure brillante Rescue étaient facilement à portée de main s’ils étaient vraiment juste. Cela payait toujours de garder un as dans sa manche de métal.

L’armée américaine protesta, comme elle le faisait habituellement lorsque quoi que ce soit de puissant qui n’était pas à elle devenait un sujet d’adoration et d’envie. Tony leur donna War Machine en tant qu’offre de paix iconique – puis programma l’armure gris acier pour ne s’activer qu’au commandement du Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes. Lui et Rhodey riaient toujours de celle-là, ce qui n’était plus si souvent maintenant que Rhodey était le chéri des grosses têtes, sélectionnant les meilleures missions et généralement relâchant la pression des Avengers.

La vie était belle, et elle ne semblait que s’améliorer.

Cependant, dans les moments calmes de solitude lorsqu’il était entre deux projets, lorsque les autres étaient occupés et qu’il n’y avait que Tony et ses pensées, il se retrouvait à attendre que le karma frappe. Il attendait que tout parte en vrille de nouveau, qu’on lui vole sa petite équipe qui était à mi-chemin d’être une famille. Il en avait eu avant, et elles n’étaient jamais restées. Et puis, lorsque vous vous teniez au sommet, le seul endroit où aller était en bas. Lorsque cela arriverait, cela allait être une sacrée chute.

Et pourtant, Tony supposait qu’il y avait de pires choses par lesquelles être hanté. Il en avait déjà traversé quelques-unes et avait survécu.

Il était temps de juste profiter de l’instant.

* * *

Il était six heures et demie du soir et tout le monde était dans la tour, ce qui voulait dire que Tony avait de la compétition pour l’énorme télévision murale du salon.

Cela avait été une journée très lente, avec rien ne filtrant du SHIELD. Pas même une opération photo. Les infos étaient particulièrement ennuyeuses, le laissant coincé à regarder une merde de journalisme sur le dernier mystère à New York et à penser à ses choix de vie. La putain de chose spéculait sur les trous de ver.

« -Éteins cette stupidité, dit Steve, tendant la main vers la télécommande lorsque Tony ne réagit pas. Ils parlent toujours d’aliens et de célébrités nues. Pourquoi regarderais-tu quelque chose qui a fait la critique de ta sex tape qui a été divulguée ?  
-Parce que ça parle d’une tornade de foudre qu’un type testé pour le LSD pense avoir vue, répondit Tony, éloignant la télécommande jusqu’à ce que Steve soit à moitié assis sur lui. Est-ce qu’on peut encore acheter du LSD ? C’est genre la dernière des drogues. En parlant de sex tape, c’était il y a quinze ans et je suis ulcéré que tu l’aies clairement regardée.  
-Je n’ai pas regardé ta sex tape. »

Steve arrêta d’essayer d’attraper la télécommande et se saisit de l’oreille de Tony avant de commencer à la tordre. La télécommande vint à lui quelques secondes plus tard.

« -Mais ils lui ont donné quatre étoiles. Pourquoi tu te soucies de ce truc de tunnel de lumière ? »

Bruce entra dans le salon avec son expression habituelle d’amusement vaguement sarcastique fermement en place. Tony lui fit signe de venir, se frottant l’oreille de l’autre main. Steve avait la poigne d’un maître d’école des années 60. Bruce s’assit sur le canapé opposé et jeta un coup d’œil au récit délirant d’une tornade brillante faisant sortir net un junkie de son planage à Central Park.

« -Est-ce que le Crâne Rouge n’est pas tombé d’un trou similairement dans la fabrique de l’espace-temps décrit ? dit-il diplomatiquement. »

C’était pourquoi Bruce était le préféré de Tony.

« -Il a mariné dans cette poche dimensionnelle en stase durant des années. Peut-être que d’autres choses étaient là-dedans, aussi.  
-Sa description était trop grande et brillante pour que personne d’autre ne l’ait vue, contra Steve, enfonçant le bouton pour changer de chaîne. »

Rien ne se passa. Il jura en la retournant et vit que Tony avait piqué les piles.

« -Bordel, Tony.  
-Du calme, commando canapé. J’étais là d’abord.  
-C’est Capitaine pour toi. »

Steve se jeta sur lui. Tony visa directement ses reins avec le coin de la télécommande. Des superhéros de l’âge moderne.

« -Des enfants, dit Bruce, secouant la tête. »

Entre deux coups de coude, Tony vit son visage s’éclairer quand Natasha passa en uniforme complet, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

« -Tu veux leur donner un coup de jus ?  
-Plus que tu ne le sais, répondit-elle, leur accordant à peine un regard. Mais je dois y aller. Fury organise une réunion pour promouvoir le travail d’équipe au SHIELD et je suis supposée parler. As-tu mangé ce qui restait de la salade de pommes de terre ?  
-Non.  
-C’est moi, dit Steve, étouffé et coincé quelque part sous l’aisselle de Tony. »

Tony essaya sans succès de lui faire une prise d’étranglement.

« -Désolé. Bordel, Tony, prends une douche. »

Natasha les gratifia juste de son meilleur regard venimeux et partit sans un mot de plus. Tony dut finalement se rendre lorsque Steve le retourna carrément et s’assit sur lui. Steve Rogers n’était pas un fardeau que quiconque supportait gracieusement. Et puis, le réacteur Ark grinçait contre l’accoudoir du canapé. Ce n’était pas comme s’il avait perdu ou quelque chose du genre.

« -Je ne dis pas que ce n’est pas possible, dit Steve, remettant les piles dans la télécommande et mettant la télé sur National Geographic. Mais il y a plus de preuves sur les cercles de culture que sur peu importe ce que ce type a vu. Est-ce qu’on va investiguer ça aussi ? »

Tony gigotait pour se libérer et essayait subrepticement de bouger sa poitrine lorsque Bruce émit un son pensif.

« -Je suis sûr que le SHIELD l’a déjà investigué et que ce n’est rien. N’est-ce pas pour ça qu’ils sont là ? Ils nous l’auraient fait savoir s’il y avait le moindre risque pour le public. »

Le regard que Bruce lança à Tony était entendu.

« -Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit ait été enlevé par des aliens récemment.  
-Des choses plus étranges sont arrivées, rétorqua Tony, mais il abandonna la lutte avec dignité.  
-Bien, bien, marmonna Steve, le narguant avec la télécommande. Maintenant regardons… »

Il fronça les sourcils devant l’écran.

« -Des lions copuler dans la savane africaine. JARVIS, peux-tu mettre quelque chose de mieux ? »

Comme demandé, JARVIS téléchargea quelque chose de mieux : la collection de Tony de vieille bobine de film. D’abord, Captain America en train de danser avec des danseuses de music-hall. Bruce lâcha un aboiement de rire. Steve fourra préventivement un coussin dans la figure de Tony.

« -Aw, allez ! »

Balançant la télécommande, Steve se leva.

« -Si quelqu’un a besoin de moi, je serai dans le gymnase. Bonne chance avec vos aliens. »

Bruce attendit que JARVIS enregistre la descente de Steve dans la zone d’entraînement commune avant de se tourner vers Tony et de sourire.

« -J’ai vérifié avant d’entrer, dit-il, impatient malgré lui. Le bouclier est dans sa chambre contre le pied du lit. »

Tony fit craquer l’articulation de ses doigts, lentement et bruyamment.

« -Mission accomplie. Viens voir Papa. »

Même une journée lente avait parfois ses points forts.

* * *

Cela prit environ trois semaines à Steve pour pardonner Tony après qu’il se soit baladé en volant dans New York City en portant le bouclier.

Malheureusement, cela prit autant de temps à Tony pour retrouver chaque casque de sa galerie d’armures.

* * *

La période lente finit par laisser place à une réalisation troublante : cela faisait plus d’une semaine que Fury n’avait pas envoyé ou accepté une requête de réunion via JARVIS.

Ce n’était pas une mauvaise chose, pas vraiment, mais cela dérangeait Tony en tant que personne au courant que Fury ne manquait aucune putain de chose ayant à voir avec les Avengers à moins que cela ne soit important. Après tout, ils étaient la première priorité du SHIELD.

Une semaine devint deux, et Natasha fut encore appelée, cette fois pour entraîner un nouvel arrivage de recrues dans l’utilisation de dispositifs basés sur l’électricité et comment se défendre contre eux. Parce que chaque criminel dans les rues allait avoir un Taser, pensa Tony, reniflant dédaigneusement pour lui-même. Le SHIELD devait avoir le sens des réalités. Réquisitionner Natasha comme si elle était une perte acceptable pour l’équipe était simplement des conneries. Qui leur avait donné le droit putain ?

Il vint à l’esprit de Tony qu’il pourrait être en train de bouder, alors il appela Rhodey pour vérifier.

« -Eh bien, je sais que t’aimes pas quand d’autres personnes jouent avec tes jouets, dit Rhodey. »

Le vent fouettait le microphone du téléphone portable. Pas un original Stark, alors.

« -Non pas qu’elle soit un jouet. Plus un cocktail Molotov. Un cocktail plein d’araignées sexy.  
-Rhodes, reviens-moi, dit sèchement Tony. Je suis pas, là.  
-Ce que je dis c’est, est-ce que les Avengers peuvent se passer d’elle un moment ?  
-Peut-être. C’est pas la question.  
-Tu sais, tu te fous jamais autant en rogne quand je suis rappelé sur le terrain, dit Rhodey, accusateur. Va te faire foutre, mec. J’espère qu’elle reviendra jamais. »

Tony éclata de rire.

« -J’ai appris à cacher mes larmes. Tu te souviens après notre remise de diplôme quand j’me suis beurré et que j’ai pleuré parce que tu me laissais pour l’armée de l’Air ? Tu t’es fendu la poire. Plus jamais, Rhodey. Je garde tout mon amour pour quelqu’un qui en vaut la peine.  
-Qui ? demanda Rhodey, une note rieuse chaleureuse dans ses mots. Capitaine Poupée Ken ? J’vais lui faire exploser le cul et j’boufferai le drapeau devant lui. »

Ils parlèrent un peu plus longtemps, échangeant des souvenirs stupides et des blagues l’étant encore plus. Cela faisait du bien. A la fin Tony s’était laissé convaincre du fait qu’il était un connard possessif concernant les relations de Natasha avec le SHIELD et il raccrocha avec le sourire.

Peut-être qu’il devait juste se calmer bordel et arrêter de garder les gens en laisse.

Alors il le fit.

Pendant sept jours entiers.

Après ça, Tony dirigea JARVIS pour intercepter et subséquemment forcer une connexion vidéo entre le SHIELD et le QG des Avengers, spammant le terminal personnel de Fury de minuscules animations d’Iron Man tirant avec ses répulseurs sur une figure ressemblant de façon troublante à Fury.

Cela prit trois heures avant que Fury ne s’assoit et ne mette son oreillette, mais JARVIS alerta Tony à l’instant où il le fit.

« -Stark, dit Fury avec un calme inquiétant. Je suis un peu occupé en ce moment. Cela a intérêt à être des nouvelles sensationnelles ou je jure que je vous traîne ici pour cette merde informatique que vous continuez de balancer. »

Tony se renfonça dans son fauteuil, appuyant sur le levier afin de se redresser pour un effet maximum. Fury le gratifia d’un regard noir, l’écran haute-définition faisant ressortir une couche luisante de sueur sur son front et sa tempe. Rien d’énorme, mais c’était suffisant comme signe de stress pour faire froncer les sourcils à Tony.

« -Je pensais que nous étions les seuls à pouvoir vous faire transpirer. »

Passant ses dents sur sa lèvre, Tony testa le silence qu’il reçut en réponse.

« -Qu’est-ce qui se passe, et pourquoi Natasha en fait partie ? »

Fury se renfrogna profondément.

« -Ce dont fait partie ou pas l’Agent Romanoff est classé secret défense. Croyez-moi quand je dis que je ne cherche pas la bagarre là. »

Jetant un œil vers quelque chose hors-champ, Fury se pencha de façon conspiratrice.

« -Écoutez, il y a quelque chose de sérieux qui se passe en ce moment même. Pas en terme de menace, mais _c’est_ important. Peut-être la chose la plus importante que nous ayons jamais faite. »

Tony émit un son dédaigneux.

« -Oh allez. Votre force se compose à soixante-dix pourcents de gratte-papiers. De quoi on parle là ? Le grand déficit d’encre d’imprimante de deux mille—  
-Je _parle_ de premier contact ! explosa Fury, son œil unique brûlant. »

Tony fixa juste l’écran, stupéfait. Se renfonçant brusquement dans son fauteuil, Fury arracha son cache-œil et le balança sur son bureau.

« -Bordel de merde, Stark. On essaie de garder sous silence la plus grosse révélation depuis les temps bibliques ici en ce moment même. Romanoff entraîne nos forces au cas où quoi que ce soit tourne mal. Ce n’est pas un rôle de terrain, mais on a besoin d’elle. Le SHIELD n’évite la catastrophe qu’in extremis pour le moment. Le président exige de moi personnellement des rapports sur la situation toutes les heures. Je subis le genre de stress qui tue les hommes adultes et vous m’haranguez pour avoir piqué votre gonzesse ? Grandissez putain ! »

Durant un long moment ils se regardèrent en silence. Fury avait l’air d’essayer de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Tony essayait juste d’écraser l’impression d’être réprimandé comme un gamin idiot. Les enjeux étaient-ils si importants ? Premier contact. Premier contact officiel, si les symptômes de pression artérielle apparents de Fury étaient de quelque indication. De la vie alien, ici sur Terre.

« -Est-ce qu’ils sont doués de conscience ? Pacifiques ? »

Tony n’hésita qu’un instant.

« -Est-ce qu’ils sont arrivés par une tornade de lumière géante ?  
-Oui, majoritairement, et arrêtez de regarder cette merde, Stark. J’ai vu votre cul à poil trop de fois sur cette chaîne.  
-Oh, vous. »

Tony eut un sourire alors que Fury roulait des yeux, bien qu’un seul puisse le voir.

Il attendit que le cache-œil soit remis en place avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Si vous avez besoin de nous, appelez. Embrassez Natasha pour moi.  
-C’est du harcèlement au travail. Au fait, je vous envoie un responsable pour me faire un rapport jusqu’à ce qu’on annonce ça au public. Ne le cassez pas. C’est un bon agent. »

Fury coupa abruptement la ligne avant que Tony ne puisse protester. Un responsable ? Est-ce qu’ils étaient des enfants qu’il fallait garder ? Quelles conneries.

Soupirant bruyamment, Tony inclina la tête vers le plafond, s’interrogeant à propos d’aliens et de contact et sur pourquoi Natasha devait entraîner des gens en attaques basées sur l’électricité. Étaient-ils des robots ? Des androïdes ? Des sacs d’eau ambulants ?

Ennuyé par les questions que sa conversation avait soulevées, Tony dirigea ses pensées vers des poursuites plus productives, ouvrant son dossier sur le nouveau corps potentiel de JARVIS. C’était plus dur que faire une armure vide alors cela prenait plus longtemps de le parfaire, mais le progrès était le progrès. Tony allait faire complètement saliver Pepper ou cela serait estimé comme un énorme échec.

« -JARVIS, garde un œil sur le SHIELD pour moi. Tu sais, pour les trucs aliens du genre qui changent le monde.  
- _Bien sûr, monsieur._  
-Et dis-moi quand ce maudit responsable arrive. Je veux lui donner le salut et l’interrogatoire qu’il mérite. »

Parce que si on allait le garder dans le noir, il se divertirait au moins aux dépends du SHIELD.

Tony passa deux autres jours à travailler sur ce qui allait essentiellement être sa bénédiction pour que Pepper garde une copie locale de JARVIS où elle allait. Il devait beaucoup à cette femme et le défi le maintenait intéressé, mais majoritairement il coopérait par sens de curiosité morbide. Et si elle lui demandait des améliorations sexy ? Est-ce qu’il s’agissait d’un truc technophile ? Tony était relativement sûr que JARVIS n’avait pas de libido, mais il pigeait _en effet_ comme un champion…

Tony avait la tête dans ses mains et lâchait un fer à souder lorsque JARVIS l’informa poliment qu’un mâle arborant un badge du SHIELD était à la porte. Il rangea le fer et coupa le courant, se précipitant pratiquement hors de l’atelier, soulagé.

« -J’y vais, dit-il à Steve, qui avait été à moitié surpris en pleine tentative de mettre un t-shirt tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d’entrée comme un zombie. Est-ce que t’étais à poil ?  
-Je viens juste de me doucher, dit Steve, tirant le tissu vers le bas. »

Ses cheveux se dressaient dans tous les sens comme ceux d’un poussin.

« -Avons-nous vraiment besoin d’un baby-sitter ? Nous sommes des adultes. »

Voir son renfrognement dirigé vers la porte fit apprécier pleinement la vie à Tony. Ils n’étaient pas d’accord si souvent, mais lorsqu’ils l’étaient c’était comme si les planètes s’étaient alignées. Ils _devaient_ avoir raison quand ils étaient tous deux d’accord sur quelque chose. Le gars en uniforme du SHIELD n’allait pas savoir ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

« -Eh bien, si ce n’est pas le long bras de la loi véreuse, dit Tony en ouvrant la porte. Venu pour nous sauver de nous-mêmes ?  
-T’es vraiment un con, dit Clint Barton, lui souriant largement sur le seuil. »

Il brandit calmement son badge alors que le cerveau de Tony calait complètement.

« -Maintenant, qui a besoin de se faire torcher le cul en premier ? »

Tony manqua de hurler.

« -Entre, espèce d’enfoiré, dit-il, attrapant le devant de la chemise de Clint et le tirant à l’intérieur pour une étreinte écrasante. Où t’étais bordel ? Espèce de fils de pute.  
-Le SHIELD, mec. Où d’autre j’aurais l’occasion de cribler de flèches des connards et être payé pour ça ? »

Clint attrapa Tony en retour et serra tout aussi étroitement. Il pressa son visage droit dans son cou exposé, le reniflant comme seul ce malade mal rasé pouvait le faire.

« -Tu sens bon. Pourquoi tu portes pas de rouge ? J’aimais le rouge. »

Derrière eux, quelqu’un—probablement Steve—s’éclaircit la gorge, mais il se passa un long moment avant que Tony ne se résolve à lâcher. Clint avait été la seule pièce de chair et de sang manquante dans son puzzle de Winterheart et ça faisait douloureusement du bien de le ravoir.

« -Jolis yeux, dit Barton lorsqu’il s’écarta enfin. »

Son sourire n’était pas complètement authentique.

« -Suppose pas que j’ai à demander qui te les a filés. »

Il reporta son attention sur un point au-dessus de l’épaule de Tony.

« -Yo, Captain America, pas vrai ? Clint Barton. Sympa les flingues. Vous inquiétez pas j’marcherai pas sur vos bottes étoilées ; Fury pense que Tony se la fermera si je l’occupe. Parce que Nat et moi sommes totalement interchangeables. »

Captant le signal de Tony, Steve sourit et offrit sa main.

« -Je pense qu’elle a une tenue supplémentaire si vous voulez vraiment jouer le rôle.  
-Eh bien, j’ai en effet un cul fait juste pour le cuir moulant. »

Clint tendit la main et accepta la poignée de main avec la même aisance décontractée avec laquelle il avait toujours traité Tony.

« -Vous avez un poste pour un archer ? J’ai pas d’ordres de mission, donc je suppose que j’peux suivre vos directives. »

Steve eut un autre sourire, surpris et satisfait à la fois.

« -Un archer, hein ? Par hasard vous ne seriez pas celui qui—  
-Si cet enfoiré de crâne s’en ait mangé une dans la carotide, j’peux pas prendre le crédit, dit Clint, souriant largement. Officiellement, du moins. Pas de ‘je’ dans équipe, et toute cette merde.  
-Pas de ‘je’ dans Avengers, non plus, mais vous en avez une si vous en voulez une, dit fermement Steve. Vous avez une sacrée portée. Missions furtives ?  
-Vous connaissez l’truc, grogna Clint, passant une main dans ses cheveux stylisés. C’est la première fois que je vois la lumière du jour depuis des semaines. Soyez honnêtes, est-ce que j’ai l’air blafard pour vous ? »

Déconcerté, Tony les regarda discuter, ayant une étrange sensation de mondes entrant en collision qu’il n’avait jamais expérimentée avec Natasha. Peut-être que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le fait de ne pas avoir vu Clint depuis qu’ils s’étaient séparés dans la neige. Silencieusement, il reconnut avoir lié les deux ensemble et avoir tout catégorisé sous tout ce qui s’était passé après l’invasion d’Obadiah. Essayer de ne pas y penser du tout avait signifié ne pas penser à Clint, ou le fait qu’il manquait à Tony d’une façon qu’il ne pouvait empêcher, au fond de lui. Mais maintenant il avait récupéré une pièce vivante de Winterheart ; son premier ami dans cette forteresse glaciale, et une nouvelle fois à présent, cette fois dans une tour que Tony avait réquisitionnée pour lui-même.

Ressentant une sorte d’approbation aigre-douce, Tony sourit pour lui-même et redressa ses épaules, attrapant le sac de sport et l’étui d’armement que Clint avait laissés à la porte. Il y avait suffisamment de suites dans la tour pour accueillir un ami de plus.

L’après-midi déversa son sang nocturne avec l’aide d’une camaraderie sans effort, aisée, pleine de rires et d’histoires à propos de la transition de Clint vers ‘le futur’, un sujet qui les rapprocha immédiatement lui et Steve sur tellement de niveaux que cela rendit Tony jaloux de façon virulente, bien qu’il fasse de son mieux pour le cacher derrière un verre de scotch et un sourire tranquille. Bruce finit par se joindre à eux, lunettes enlevées afin de pouvoir frotter ses yeux fatigués. Banner et le sommeil étaient des amis nerveux, pour le moins qu’on puisse dire. Mais il se fit du thé à l’odeur fruitée et s’assit à côté de Tony, écoutant avec un demi-sourire qui disait qu’il avait plus besoin d’une distraction qu’il ne l’admettrait jamais.

« -Je peux voir les empreintes sur vous deux, dit Bruce lorsque Steve et Clint se plongèrent dans une conversation sur Knight Rider* et pourquoi Tony avait à la fois besoin et pas besoin d’une voiture dotée d’une conscience. »

Bruce garda les yeux sur sa tasse, mais il avait son petit sourire étrange et tordu.

« -Je peux voir mes empreintes sur toi, répondit Tony, prenant une petite gorgée de scotch. Enfin, JARVIS peut. Avec un scan multicouches. Est-ce que c’est un de tes superpouvoirs ?  
-Tu sais ce que je veux dire, dit Bruce, relevant le regard. »

Ses yeux étaient entendus et ils passèrent de Tony à l’autre canapé.

« -Quelques mois, n’est-ce pas ? Je sais que t’en parles pas et je demande certainement pas, mais tu es protecteur envers eux. Natasha et Clint. »

Tony éluda le commentaire en haussant les épaules, mais ne le nia pas. Bruce voyait plus que la plupart, de toute façon. Il aimait que Bruce ait dit protecteur au lieu de possessif. L’homme avait une âme généreuse en-dessous de tout ce dégoût de soi d’introverti.

Ensemble ils se rassirent et regardèrent la dynamique d’équipe changer de nouveau, ce qui n’était pas une mauvaise chose, vraiment. C’était juste un rappel surprenant que le monde réel n’était en rien comme Winterheart putain. Avec plus de gens, plus d’expériences, bien sûr que Clint sauterait sur l’occasion de trouver sa voie. De se lier d’amitié avec d’autres personnes.

Des personnes qui n’étaient pas Tony Stark.

Ils finirent par aller se coucher, ou du moins Tony, quand sa bouche fut fatiguée de sourire et que la culpabilité l’emporta sur son plaisir d’avoir une pièce remplie d’amis incroyables. Il était supposé être heureux. Deux ans étaient plus qu’assez.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il fut lentement en train de s’endormir, les draps frais sur sa peau et la vue du ciel bleu-noir la seule chose qu’il pouvait voir que Tony entendit sa porte s’ouvrir avec un balayage précipité du système automatisé, permettant à une ombre d’entrer. Résigné, il attendit le rapport qui l’amènerait à son armure et à s’envoler dans la ville.

A la place, il sentit les draps bouger, le matelas s’enfoncer alors que quelqu’un se faufilait derrière lui.

« -J’m’incruste, murmura Clint, serpentant dans le lit et retirant à moitié les couvertures à Tony. Je déteste les nouveaux endroits. Je déteste les nouveaux plafonds.  
-Si t’essaies de te lover contre moi je t’étouffe avec un oreiller. »

Roulant sur le dos, Tony plissa les yeux vers la masse d’ombres qu’était Clint Barton.

« -J’ai l’impression que je t’ai manqué. »

Clint ne répondit pas de suite. Il prit beaucoup de temps à s’installer, tirant sur les couvertures et tapant le coussin pour lui donner forme.

« -Tout me manque, dit finalement Clint, se tournant sur le flanc pour faire face à Tony. Majoritairement le patron me manque. »

Il y eut un temps de silence, puis :

« -Il est mort, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tony eut l’impression qu’on l’avait frappé.

« -Ouais, dit-il. Il est mort.  
-Je—j’ai supposé qu’il l’était. »

Tony se contenta de déglutir et cligna rapidement des yeux, foudroyant du regard le plafond assombri.

« -Et où j’étais putain ? dit Clint, sa voix déchirée en lambeaux. J’ai dit que je le rembourserai. J’ai dit que je deviendrai quelqu’un. Il s’en fichait. Il a dit que j’étais suffisant, même quand j’étais en rogne et que je le détestais pour avoir essayé de partir. Pour quoi je fais toute cette merde ? »

Roulant sur le côté, Tony s’empara de la main droite de Clint et fit entrer ses articulations en contact avec le réacteur Ark.

« -J’étais brisé quand je suis arrivé là-bas, dit doucement Tony. Je suis maudit si je me laisse être brisé après être parti. Tu sais ce qu’il voulait quand il nous a tous laissés partir.  
-Ouais, marmonna Clint, fermant la discussion, mais son cœur n’y était pas. »

Tony ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il le soit. Quinze ans ne pouvaient pas être effacés en vingt-quatre mois d’entraînement. D’eux tous, Clint avait toujours été celui avec le plus à perdre. Tony savait qu’il ne pouvait honnêtement pas lui reprocher sa décision de s’être jeté dans l’entraînement du SHIELD. Ils avaient chacun des façons différentes de faire face.

Mais ils faisaient face, ce qui comptait pour beaucoup. Winterheart ne les avait pas ruinés. La mort de Loki ne les briserait pas. Le monde continuait de tourner. La vie devait toujours être vécue et c’était exactement ce que chacun d’eux allait faire. Et ils allaient être fantastiques, ça au moins c’était certain.

Tony avait dû somnoler à un moment parce que lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux ensuite, Clint était étalé contre le bord le plus éloigné du matelas, gigotant et frissonnant à l’intérieur de ses rêves agités. Le virer n’était même pas une option. A la place, Tony balança un peu plus ses draps dans la direction de Clint et remonta sa main contre le réacteur Ark, ses yeux se fermant contre la douce lumière.

Oui, ils iraient bien.

Avec le temps.

* * *

« -Je renvoie votre copine à la maison, dit Fury un matin, trois semaines après que Clint ait rejoint l’équipe. »

Il fronça les sourcils en considérant Tony et Steve depuis les écrans de communication comme un parent désapprobateur présenté avec un mauvais bulletin.

« -Romanoff vous briefera davantage sur la situation, mais il est inutile de dire qu’on a les bras pleins de chefs d’état en train de se disputer et de leaders mondiaux en ce moment. Le public demeure ignorant de la situation au moment présent. »

Steve et Tony échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Fury n’élabora pas – en fait, il avait l’air d’être en train de lutter pour trouver quoi dire ensuite. Ce fut plus que suffisant pour ragaillardir l’intérêt de Tony.

« -Crachez le morceau, Nick. Que veulent les aliens avec les Avengers ? Si c’est du tripotage, Rogers le fera pour son pays, mais ce sera sans moi. »

Steve marmonna quelque chose moins que flatteur à ce propos, mais la bouche de Fury s’étira en un sourire franchement sinistre. Tony vacilla. Ce n’était pas vraiment du tripotage, pas vrai ?

« -Stark, l’ambassadeur et son compagnon n’ont aucun intérêt pour votre cul. C’est Iron Man et Captain America qu’ils veulent rencontrer. »

Fury tapa une commande rapide sur son clavier. JARVIS bipa avec un fichier entrant.

« -Ce sont les détails du sommet diplomatique à venir. Vous serez tous les deux présents pour l’accueil qui suivra le dîner de clôture final. Tenue complète. On va vous faire parader comme du bétail prisé et vous allez en adorer chaque putain de minute. »

Tony perdit soudainement tout intérêt.

« -Passe. »

Il ignora Steve qui se raidit de surprise.

L’œil de Fury bogua un peu.

« -Stark, je ne vous ai jamais vu refuser une opportunité de frimer avec votre armure.  
-Autant j’aime beaucoup l’idée de rencontrer mon premier politicien extraterrestre, autant me balader en armure durant des heures pendant que les vieilles fortunes et les vieux potes tâtent mon armure et comptent mes dents n’est pas vraiment mon idée d’une bonne soirée. »

Tony gratifia Steve d’un haussement d’épaules, ignorant ses yeux en train de hurler.

« -Cap est suffisant pour amuser la foule. Ils vont gober toute l’histoire du héros de guerre décongelé. Je patrouillerai cette nuit si vous voulez leur montrer en me pointant du doigt—  
-Le Colonel Rhodes sera également présent, interrompit Fury. Si vous vous montrez docile, Stark, je m’assurerai qu’il soit rapatrié au pays pour un bon moment. »

Ouch. Corruption. De la corruption très efficace. A côté de Tony, Steve recommença à se détendre, ce qui ne fit rien pour améliorer son humeur. Il n’était pas au-delà de refuser par esprit de contradiction, mais d’un autre côté…

« -Quatre-vingt-dix minutes dans l’armure, puis j’me décapsule et j’me prends un verre. JARVIS peut s’occuper des commandes.  
-Adjugé, aboya Fury, et Tony entendit presque le marteau d’enchères s’abattre dans son esprit. Lisez le pack étiquette avant d’y aller. L’ambassadeur Odinson ne veut aucune main près de lui. Strictement aucun contact autorisé. Parlez à son intendant si vous avez la moindre—  
-Odinson ? répéta Steve, fronçant les sourcils. Ça sonne scandinave. D’où viennent ces types ? »

Fury était suspicieusement inexpressif.

« -On entrera dans les détails plus tard quand on sera en piste. Pour le moment, respectez juste les règles. Ne parlez pas à moins qu’on vous adresse la parole, gardez vos mains pour vous et jouez les gentils. Je vous verrai dans trois jours. »

Il coupa la connexion avant qu’aucun d’eux ne puisse le presser pour une réponse.

Steve foudroya du regard l’écran de veille, clairement mis en rogne par le renvoi abrupt.

« -Est-ce que ça te semble un peu étrange ?  
-Tout ce truc a l’air étrange, dit vivement Tony. Je pensais en avoir fini avec la présentation d’armes. C’est exactement ce que c’est, tu sais.  
-Je sais. Ils doivent avoir quelque puissance de feu dans leur manche. »

Tournant les talons, Steve s’appuya contre le bord de la table et croisa les bras.

« -Je me demande ce qu’ils veulent.  
-Moi, pour commencer. »

Tony sourit au haussement de sourcil de Steve.

« -T’as vu la tête de Fury quand j’ai refusé ? Quelque chose comptait sur ma présence à cette chose, je parierais mon réacteur Ark là-dessus.  
-Je pensais que t’avais dit que j’étais l’amuseur de foule, répondit aigrement Steve. Je n’arrive pas à croire que t’allais me refiler tout le truc. Les amis font pas des sales coups comme ça, Tony. Je n’ai pas plus envie d’y aller que toi.  
-Quoi ? Captain America n’a pas envie de fricoter avec des leaders mondiaux et des diplomates aliens snobinards qui pensent qu’on a des poux ? La Liberté elle-même verse des larmes de bronze géantes en ce moment même. »

Cela lui valut une poussée enjouée dans l’épaule, mais Steve souriait de nouveau avec réticence, pommettes et tout.

« -Jetons un œil à ce clown. Il doit y avoir des photos dans ce pack quelque part. JARVIS ?  
- _De suite, monsieur._ »

Malgré lui, Tony se surprit à se sentir un peu intrigué par l’idée de voir un véritable alien. Non pas que cela s’approcherait des genres de choses qu’il avait déjà vues, mais d’un point de vue technologique, il pourrait y avoir beaucoup à apprendre. Cela ne pouvait pas ne pas être le cas.

JARVIS téléchargea quatre images de basse qualité qui avaient été clairement tirées de dispositifs de surveillance, les affichant sur l’écran 3D afin que Tony puisse les agrandir et les inspecter correctement.

Il fixa un long moment les images de deux hommes engagés dans différentes conversations avec quelques agents, se tenant dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle de conférence du SHIELD. Ces types étaient leurs aliens ? Les tenues étaient sophistiquées, ouais, et la lance que celui aux cheveux noirs portait avait l’air plutôt intéressante, mais c’était loin des petits hommes verts qu’il avait imaginés.

« -Lequel est Mr. Pas-Touche ? Le blond musclé ou celui avec le bâton ? Je parie que c’est celui avec le bâton.  
- _Correct, monsieur. L’ambassadeur est ici avec son frère._  
-Noms ? invita Steve.  
- _Blake,_ dit JARVIS, sonnant perplexe. _Donald Blake est enregistré dans le fichier. Peut-être un alias ? L’ambassadeur est connu simplement ainsi : Ambassadeur Odinson._  
-C’est quoi le truc avec l’entraînement électrique que Nat faisait ? demanda Tony.  
- _Mes excuses, monsieur, mais cette information semble avoir été lourdement censurée depuis un mémo plus large. Aucune information supplémentaire n’est disponible._  
-Ben tiens. »

Fermant tout d’un geste, Tony commença à se diriger vers sa galerie d’armures. Le Mark VII était probablement l’armure la plus populaire qu’il avait construite, et la maudite chose n’avait pas été polie depuis plusieurs mois. S’ils voulaient Iron Man ami des médias, ça allait probablement être l’armure qu’ils voudraient voir le plus.

« -Des aliens, murmura Steve pour lui-même en sortant de la salle de communication au côté de Tony, ayant l’air décontenancé. S’ils sont venus de Mars, je démissionne. J’ai vu trop de films maintenant pour jamais refaire confiance à cette planète. »

Amusé malgré sa tête pleine de questions, Tony passa un bras autour des épaules de Steve.

« -Si c’est Mars, je promets de les tuer pour toi. »

Il y réfléchit.

« -A moins que je le fasse pour moi à cette soirée. Allez, une heure et demie à piétiner dans une armure à terre ? Un vendredi soir ? Peut-être que j’vais juste me beurrer la gueule.  
-Je le ferai, offrit Steve, parce qu’il était du genre généreux. Mais si Rhodes va être là, pourquoi ils ont besoin de toi ? Il pourrait juste arriver en tant que War Machine. Une armure est une armure. »

Tony s’arrêta et fixa Steve si longtemps qu’il rougit et commença à gigoter.

« -Ouais, dit lentement Tony. Pense juste à ce que t’as dit un instant. Si t’as besoin de moi, je serai en train de polir dans l’atelier. Polir des armures.  
-Est-ce que tu veux faire mon bouclier également pendant que tu y es ? demanda Steve, comme si ce n’était pas l’excuse la plus flagrante de tout le cosmos. Je n’arrive jamais à le rendre aussi brillant.  
-Oui. Oui, je veux. Mais ce n’est pas terminé.  
-Ça l’est jamais. »

Le soupir fatigué qui suivit fit rire Tony.

Peut-être que faire l’accueil ne serait pas si mal. Il serait en très bonne compagnie, après tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **_ Minute Culturelle : _ **
> 
> **_*Knight Rider :_ K 2000 en français. Une série américaine datant de 1982 et diffusée en France à partir de 1986. Cette série met en scène les aventures de Michael Knight, un aventurier des temps modernes au service d'une fondation, et de sa voiture perfectionnée équipée d'un ordinateur de bord dotée d’une intelligence artificielle, laquelle s’appelle KITT (qui est plutôt un alias de JARVIS tellement il est balèze si vous voulez mon avis mais bon ; donc ouais, imaginez que c’est une voiture-JARVIS, sérieux c’est la même). Sa mission est bien sûr de lutter contre le crime.**


	21. Chapter 21

Ça allait être un cauchemar.

A peine trente-cinq minutes dans le mélange post-dinatoire et on avait déjà caressé l’armure de Tony du casque aux bottes. Les regards affamés des nations unies traçaient ses répulseurs et ses caches à missile, s’attardant sur la source d’alimentation dans sa poitrine et la lueur qu’elle émettait. Tout le monde connaissait l’histoire de la plus grande invention de Tony Stark et personne ne pouvait accéder à ses plans. Il était un peu surpris que personne ne bave encore. Ou pire, ne se jette sur lui avec un ouvre-boîte. Les regards louches qu’il obtenait d’un des types du fond disaient que cela avait traversé au moins un esprit.

Rhodey n’était nulle part. De même que Fury. Natasha et Clint avait été stationnés quelque part sur le périmètre et Bruce était à la tour en train de se faire une pédicure. Tony avait été bel et bien roulé.

Il devait l’admettre cependant, aucune dépense n’avait été épargnée pour l’événement. Des lumières scintillaient sur des cordes au-dessus de leurs têtes, le plafond drapé de tissu bleu profond. Des touches de rouge profond étaient suspendues au-dessus de larges tables gémissant sous le poids de champagne, petits fours et canapés éparpillés partout où Tony regardait. Les grosses perruques avaient déjà dîné, mais il était évident que juste un peu plus d’un tiers des occupants de la pièce étaient des diplomates de seconde catégorie et des membres décorés de diverses organisations militaires. Pas de dîner pour eux, pensa Tony, zyeutant un large plateau de chair à homard sur de minuscules brochettes et une marmite couverte qui devait être remplie de beurre fondu chaud et doré. Ils n’étaient pas les seuls à avoir manqué le dîner.

Au centre de la pièce, un homme grand aux cheveux noirs en vert et en noir saluait les nouveaux-venus, son expression platement plaisante alors qu’ils échangeaient quelques mots à voix basse. Tony ne pouvait pas l’entendre au-dessus des douces notes de piano au bout de la pièce, mais il semblait en effet être intéressé par ce qu’ils disaient. Ça, ou il était un putain de bon acteur. Le type blond, Donald ou peu importe comment il s’appelait, ne s’était pas encore montré. Jusque-là, leur invité alien à apparence humaine les avait laissés lui et Steve complètement tranquilles.

Tony commençait à penser que sa présence ici était juste pour faire baisser un peu la pression sur Grand, Ténébreux et Tout En Cuir. Éviter une queue ? Alignez juste vos vieux potes Captain America et Iron Man, maintenant avec une fonction lumière trop cool. A l’intérieur du casque, Tony avorta un soupir alors qu’un autre dignitaire s’approchait, tous sourires. Merci pour cette visière putain. Il ne pouvait pas forcer un sourire même s’il essayait.

Finalement tous ceux qui avaient un intérêt avaient inspecté l’armure de Tony et étaient allés saluer Steve, et vice-versa. Au bout d’un moment cela leur permit à tous les deux de battre en retraite vers un espace ouvert devant la scène de présentation qui avait été à moitié démontée, ses rideaux de velours bleus tirés pour cacher le fouillis derrière. Ignoré pour le moment, Tony libéra le verrouillage du casque et l’enleva complètement de sa tête, lâchant un profond soupir de soulagement alors que de l’air frais touchait sa peau.

« -Comment sont mes cheveux ? demanda-t-il à Steve, qui faisait de même avec son propre casque. »

Le bouclier était posé contre le bord garni du rideau de la scène derrière eux, brillant comme, eh bien, du vibranium incroyablement bien poli.

Steve passa une main à travers ses propres mèches humides de sueur, se grattant le crâne avec un soupir de pur bonheur.

« -Ça me gratte depuis une heure, grogna-t-il. »

Des yeux bleus glissèrent sur lui, l’évaluant.

« -T’as l’air bien. T’as quelques taches sur l’armure, par contre.  
-Mieux que des fluides corporels. T’as vu le délégué japonais ? Durant toute la conversation j’ai pu penser qu’à sexbot.  
-Tu regardes trop de ces dessins animés avec des tentacules. J’ai pensé qu’il était très bien. Je l’ai laissé prendre un selfie avec moi. »

Steve absorbait de toute évidence la culture contemporaine par d’horribles et gros à-coups.

« -Je pense que j’ai cligné des yeux.  
-Les médias sont gardés complètement dans le noir à propos de l’existence même de cette chose, et tu laisses un éminent leader étranger prendre une photo avec toi ? Les métadonnées attachées au dossier _seules_ —attends, comment il a fait entrer son téléphone ici ?  
-C’est minuscule, répondit Steve, tendant la main et remettant une mèche de cheveux de Tony en place. Il a dit qu’il m’en donnerait un. »

Avant que Tony ne puisse exploser en une diatribe outragée, Steve ajouta :

« -Je lui ai dit que j’étais déjà pris.  
-Et comment que tu l’es. »

Cela lui valut un sourire plein de dents, ne calmant que partiellement les sensibilités territoriales ébouriffées de Tony. Steve était une des figures de la technologie Stark. Tout allait bien.

Ils s’appuyèrent contre la scène en silence un moment, regardant les gens aller et venir, orbitant autour du snob complet qui se tenait avec ses mains croisées dans son dos, cachées dans des plis de tissu vert.

Tony fronça les sourcils, contemplateur, se sentant étrangement troublé. Puis son estomac gargouilla bruyamment, arrachant un son moqueur à Steve et le faisant s’éloigner de son coin de repos.

« -Je vais te remplir une assiette, alors reste là et fais mes excuses pour moi. J’ai besoin de ce plateau de burgers minuscules. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Deux de chaque, dit fermement Tony. Rien avec de l’ail et de l’oignon, par contre. Je peux pas le supporter quand j’ai le casque.  
-Uh-huh, dit Steve, prenant le casque de Tony de ses mains et le posant à côté de son bouclier. »

Tony ne comprit pas pourquoi jusqu’à ce qu’il se redresse, faisant face à la direction opposée afin que personne ne puisse voir sa bouche bouger.

« -L’ambassadeur alien ne t’a pas quitté des yeux depuis que t’as enlevé le casque. »

Lorsque Steve fit pour s’éloigner, Tony attrapa son armure par la fermeture éclair et le fit revenir. Faisant attention aux caméras dans la pièce et à quiconque pouvant être en train de regarder, Tony plaça sa bouche directement contre l’oreille de Steve.

« -Trouve le blond. Il est ici quelque part.  
-Bien reçu, dit sinistrement Steve. J’ai collé un émetteur dans ma botte droite si t’as besoin de moi.  
-Bon garçon. »

Tony gratifia d’une tape le dos de Steve alors qu’il s’éloignait, le regardant recommencer à sourire et à faire des signes de main à quiconque croisait son regard comme le véritable héros américain qu’il était. Huh. Les missions de couverture lui allaient mieux que ce à quoi se serait attendu Tony. Cependant, ils étaient tous des menteurs quand la circonstance l’exigeait. Yinsen le lui avait appris. Obadiah n’avait fait que le remettre en vigueur.

Reposant ses coudes en armure contre le bord de la scène dans son dos, Tony retourna son regard vers la foule bavarde. Pour une fois, il n’était pas au centre de l’attention. Cela lui serait resté en travers de la gorge dans le passé, mais il se retrouva bizarrement satisfait d’être le spectateur pour une fois.

Prudemment, nonchalamment, Tony laissa ses yeux glisser sur la foule de gens colorée jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve une paire d’yeux verts saisissants lui rendant directement son regard.

 _Merde_ , pensa Tony, détournant le regard. Son cœur martelait au rythme du bourdonnement du réacteur, pulsant du sang dans chacun de ses membres comme s’il voulait fuir. Ce regard avait été—perçant.

Lorsqu’il se reprit et tenta un autre regard, l’Ambassadeur Odinson lui faisait signe de venir d’un doigt. Sa bouche avait une note hautaine qui donna à Tony soit l’envie de le frapper soit de découvrir quel goût elle avait. Ce qui était des conneries, complètement des conneries. C’était un alien snob aux yeux verts qui ne voulait pas se salir les mains. C’était tout.

 _Jouez les gentils_ , l’avait averti Fury, trois jours auparavant et ce n’était toujours pas assez. Laissant le casque et le bouclier derrière sous la garde des ombres du SHIELD, Tony mit suffisamment d’arrogance dans sa démarche pour dire qu’il n’obéissait au doigt et à l’œil de personne. Si E.T. voulait Iron Man, il l’aurait.

Tony était à trois pas de l’ambassadeur quand l’homme saisissant offrit sa main en guise de salut.

C’était une main pâle, aux longs doigts fins, élégante. Ongles propres. Une main sympa à serrer, si Tony l’acceptait.

Toute la salle fut parcourue de murmures d’expectation, le silence s’étirant comme des ondes dans un bassin alors que des chefs d’état de partout dans le monde regardaient leur nouvelle fascination offrir un gage d’intimité à Tony Stark, entre toutes les personnes possibles.

Le regard de l’ambassadeur était frais et lourd, une sensation presque tangible alors que ses yeux passaient sur lui comme un manteau. Tony savait qu’il était testé, comme si le contact physique était quelque chose à convoiter et à protéger. Mais les contacts vivants n’avaient jamais été une des bêtes noires particulières de Tony.

Faisant tourner son poignet, le gantelet carmin se rétracta de sa main, puis de son avant-bras. Il remonta jusqu’à son coude, révélant de la peau nue interrompue par une menotte de métal. Il tendit la main et se saisit de celle qu’on lui offrait. De la peau chaude et de légères callosités rencontrèrent sa paume, et les doigts qui s’enroulèrent autour de sa main étaient forts.

« -Iron Man, dit l’ambassadeur, sa bouche s’étirant légèrement. »

Tony se contenta d’acquiescer légèrement.

« -Ambassadeur. Pensais que les contacts vous faisiez pas.  
-Je fais des exceptions.  
-Je vois ça. »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, se serrant toujours la main. Tony avait la sensation désagréable d’être le dindon d’une farce personnelle. Quelque chose à propos de ce regard entendu dans ces yeux verts faisait se dresser ses cheveux sur sa nuque, son estomac se contractant comme s’attendant à un coup.

« -Vous avez des yeux remarquables, pour un humain, dit Odinson avec décontraction, mais ses yeux ne souriaient pas. Comment en êtes-vous arrivé à une teinte si brillante ?  
-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, répondit vivement Tony, fronçant les sourcils. »

Parmi toutes les questions possibles à demander. Il lâcha la main enroulée autour de la sienne, sentant l’armure se déployer de nouveau pour recouvrir son bras.

« -Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Ambassadeur. »

Il se retourna pour partir.

« -Mes excuses, dit hâtivement Odinson, sonnant désarçonné. Je vous ai contrarié. S’il vous plaît restez. »

_S’il vous plaît restez._

Frissonnant légèrement à l’intérieur de l’armure, Tony passa ses options en revue. Joue les gentils. Garde tes mains pour toi. Poli. Des doigts chauds piégeant sa main. Des yeux verts. Il se retourna avec son masque en place, aussi vivant et charismatique qu’un courant électrique.

Le soulagement dans les yeux de l’ambassadeur fut presque une leçon d’humilité. Qu’est-ce que Fury lui avait raconté sur Iron Man bordel ?

« -Ils me disent que vous avez construit cette armure, et de nombreuses similaires, dit Odinson, comme s’il avait lu l’esprit de Tony. »

Des doigts flottèrent au-dessus du métal peint en rouge de sa main en armure.

« -Vous avez un don. Il y en a certains, là d’où je viens, qui vendraient leur main d’épée pour un tel talent.  
-Il y en a quelques-uns ici qui feraient de même, dit Tony, gratifiant les badauds d’un signe de tête discret. Vous l’aimez ?  
-Nous avons quelque chose de ressemblant là d’où je suis originaire. »

Tournant complaisamment sa paume vers le haut, Tony alluma le répulseur juste pour regarder les yeux de l’ambassadeur briller.

« -Nous l’appelons le Destructeur.  
-Eh bien, je détruis seulement le jeudi. »

Cédant à l’envie d’impressionner, Tony s’empara de l’articulation du coude de l’armure et le détacha, enlevant tout l’avant-bras et le gantelet. Il le passa à Odinson, qui le gratifia d’un unique regard surpris avant de prendre le morceau d’armure offert, l’étudiant sous tous les angles.

« -Essayez-le.  
-C’est pour maintenir votre nouveau visiteur satisfait ? demanda sèchement Odinson. »

Il glissait déjà son bras à l’intérieur du gantelet.

« -Les humains sont si pressés de satisfaire.  
-Pas moi. J’aime juste frimer. »

Pour ça, Tony reçut un éclair de sourire. Il aima la malice dedans.

« -Quel genre d’alien êtes-vous, au fait ? D’où vous venez ?  
-D’endroits familiers, pour certains. Je suis originaire de Jotunheim. D’Asgard, aussi. »

L’ambassadeur semblait distrait de la question pendant qu’il regardait Tony. Entre eux, il pliait les doigts de l’armure.

« -Véritablement des deux, et d’aucun. J’arrange des traités, je règle des conflits. Parfois, lorsque requis, je les recrée. »

Tony ressentit une poigne froide d’alarme dans ses entrailles.

« -Est-ce là ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? »

Odinson cligna des yeux de surprise, semblant réaliser ce qu’il venait de dire pendant sa fixation. Un long balayage de cheveux noirs glissa sur son épaule, retombant contre sa joue. Pour la première fois, Tony se rendit compte que ses cheveux étaient la seule chose négligée sur lui. Vêtu de la tête aux pieds d’une armure de cérémonie et de cuir, il était jusqu’au bout des ongles l’exemple parfait, à part pour ses cheveux. Ils pendaient en de longues boucles dans son cou et sur ses épaules, retombant dans son dos en des couches négligées. Les doigts de Tony le démangèrent inexplicablement. Quelque chose à propos de lui était—

« -Je ne proclame aucune guerre. Cela fait une éternité que j’ai véritablement posé le pied sur ce monde. »

Écartant ses doigts recouverts de métal, Odinson regarda le répulseur de la paume se charger d’énergie résiduelle.

« -Les autres ont été des plus enclins à me régaler de récits de leurs superbes pays, de leurs vies enrichies. Feriez-vous de même ?  
-Bien sûr, je pourrais— »

Tony s’interrompit quand il repéra Steve de l’autre côté de la pièce, marchant d’un air déterminé. Quand leurs yeux se croisèrent à travers la mer de gens, il vit Steve secouer légèrement la tête. Blondie n’était donc pas là, alors. Merde.

« -Désolé, qu’est-ce que j’étais en train de… ? »

Mais Odinson avait suivi son regard, son expression bizarrement troublée. Tony ressentit le plus étrange besoin d’éluder toute la chose.

« -Cap a une vessie nerveuse. Il se débrouille pas mieux que moi dans toute cette fréquentation politique. Je vais devoir le mettre au lit avec un verre de scotch et une couverture chaude plus tard. »

Les mots avaient pour but d’alléger l’ambiance, mais au contraire les yeux qui se braquèrent sur les siens semblèrent se vider davantage de toute lumière et d’émotion.

« -Vous êtes proches. A l’aise l’un avec l’autre. »

Sa bouche tressaillit vers le bas.

« -Votre vie est-elle bonne ?  
-La meilleure. Je l’ai faite faire. »

La réponse était destinée à être désinvolte, nonchalamment joyeuse, mais à l’instant où Tony la prononça il réalisa qu’elle sonnait beaucoup comme la vérité.

« -J’ai été plus chanceux que la plupart. »

L’ambassadeur le regarda comme s’il était dingue. L’expression ne fut rien de plus qu’un éclair d’yeux incrédules et de sourcils inclinés, mais Tony la capta et s’interrogea. Fury avait dû le briefer en détails à propos de lui-même et de Steve pour mettre cette expression sur son visage. Génial. Même des hommes venant de l’espace avaient eu des échos de la saga de Tony Stark.

« -J’ai entendu que vous avez été impliqué dans un mystère il y a quelque temps. Le Directeur Fury a mentionné un élément surnaturel possible ? »

Odinson garda les yeux fixés sur le gantelet en parlant, comme si la putain de chose recelait les secrets de l’univers, piégés à l’intérieur.

« -Il est possible que je puisse apporter un peu de lumière sur le sujet, si je savais ce qu’il s’est produit. Je suis un grand érudit en matière de magie et de mystères. »

L’estomac de Tony tomba comme une pierre.

Pourquoi Fury lui parlerait à _lui_ de Winterheart bordel ? Combien avait-il divulgué ? Tout ? Le fait que l’histoire pourrait très bien être la raison pour laquelle l’ambassadeur avait voulu lui parler tout court le heurta dans un torrent de clarté mortifiante. Sans doute que Fury voulait capturer l’intégralité de l’histoire via la surveillance de la salle, aussi—juste comme il l’avait prévu. Parce qu’Iron Man était une commodité, et les secrets étaient le genre de monnaie dont ces enfoirés se servaient. Bien sûr que Fury ne lâcherait jamais Winterheart comme ça. Le SHIELD ne faisait juste pas une croix sur un mystère irrésolu avant de l’archiver.

A présent il y avait un ambassadeur interstellaire en train de fouiner à la recherche d’indices, posant des questions sur ses yeux et sa vie. Eh bien, au diable tout ça. Certains secrets devaient rester enterrés.

« -Il n’y a rien à dire, dit Tony, glacial. »

La tête de l’ambassadeur se releva brusquement.

« -Du tout. J’ai passé les deux dernières années à essayer d’oublier toute la chose, alors j’apprécierais que vous laissiez respectueusement tomber le sujet, Ambassadeur. »

L’homme le fixa une longue seconde, ses yeux précédemment perçants s’écarquillant largement, perdus. Quoi, personne ne lui avait jamais dit non avant ?

Odinson baissa la tête un instant et s’éclaircit la gorge, prenant une inspiration tremblante. Lorsqu’il releva les yeux vers Tony, il essayait de sourire.

« -J’ai recommencé, n’est-ce pas ? dit-il légèrement. Je devrais montrer plus de retenue. Je vous en prie, nous ne reparlerons plus de votre troublante expérience. Nous avons tous des périodes de notre passé qui valent mieux d’être oubliées. Je…comprends cela mieux que la plupart. »

Enlevant le gantelet de Tony en un geste fluide, il le rendit et cacha ses mains dans le creux de son dos. Son sourire était presque douloureux à voir.

« -Vous avez une vie enviable devant vous, Iron Man, et je m’attends à ce que vous continuiez à en faire de grandes choses. Mon seul regret est que je ne serai pas là pour en être le témoin. »

Faisant un pas en arrière, l’ambassadeur tourna les talons et s’autorisa à être avalé par la foule murmurante.

Se tenant là à fixer l’espace vide qu’il avait laissé derrière, Tony eut l’étrange sentiment d’avoir juste complètement brisé le type. Ça valait la peine de jouer les gentils.

Troublé et n’arrivant pas vraiment à s’en débarrasser, Tony battit en retraite et se dirigea vers un des balcons ouverts, tenant le gantelet comme un membre tranché. Quelque chose à propos du visage d’Odinson le faisait hésiter à le remettre.

L’air de la nuit fut un soulagement bienvenu. Surplombant les jardins de l’hôtel, le balcon s’avançait suffisamment loin pour que le bavardage à l’intérieur soit étouffé par les faibles notes du piano. La brise qui le décoiffa sentait la glycine et l’eau. Levant les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, Tony essaya de se dire qu’il n’avait rien fait de mal putain.

Alors pourquoi se sentait-il si coupable bordel ?

Revenir et s’excuser était hors de question. Cela ne ferait que miner la tentative d’Odinson d’éluder toute la chose, et franchement Tony ne savait même pas ce qu’il dirait. Fury était celui à l’origine de ce désastre, il en était sûr. Ils auraient une discussion sérieuse lorsqu’il referait surface. Le baiser deux fois en une seule nuit était un coup de pute.

« -Vous semblez troublé, mon ami. »

Tony sursauta dans un bruit de ferraille. Ce fut bruyamment embarrassant dans le silence sombre du balcon. Il regarda autour à la recherche de la source de la voix.

Le mouvement rouge du manteau fut la première chose qu’il vit quand la grande ombre sortit de celles à l’autre bout du balcon. Bottes de cuir, pantalon de cuir. Tissu rouge et acier autour de ses poignets, bras musclés nus. Des panneaux d’armure circulaires recouvraient sa poitrine. Au-dessus se trouvait une paire d’yeux bleus surprenants, un léger sourire et une forte ligne de mâchoire. Les cheveux blonds des photos de surveillance étaient davantage dorés, attachés et laissés autour de ses épaules. Il était beau de façon écœurante—et il ne ressemblait en rien à un ambassadeur putain. C’était comme comparer le soleil et la lune.

Tony jeta un coup d’œil vers les portes. Personne n’approchait. Peut-être qu’il n’était même pas supposé être là dehors.

« -Je pense que j’ai contrarié votre frère. »

Le sourire de l’homme ne fit que s’élargir.

« -Ce n’est pas une prouesse difficile, Tony Stark. J’y parviens moi-même tous les jours.  
-C’est pour ça que vous vous cachez là dehors ? demanda Tony avant de pouvoir s’en empêcher. »

Blondie émit juste un son dédaigneux et se tourna vers la rambarde, appuyant ses bras sur le ciment et surveillant la cité autour d’eux. Ses yeux étaient emplis d’un intérêt tranchant alors qu’ils passaient des gratte-ciels aux étoiles.

« -Ce n’est pas ma place d’interférer dans ses affaires, dit-il simplement. Etablir des liens avec Midgard—la Terre—est de son ressort, pas du mien. Mais je me suis engagé à l’aider. »

L’expression sur son visage indiquait que cela ne se passait pas si bien.

« -Et vous, Homme de Métal ? A quoi vous êtes-vous engagé ? »

Tony arqua un sourcil.

« -A rien, répondit-il. »

Une pensée horrible lui vint.

« -On n’est pas en train de me vendre comme esclave, pas vrai ? Fury est pas en train de me transformer en une sorte d’offrande ? Parce que je refuse d’être monté sur le manteau de cheminée de quiconque, à—  
-Asgard.  
\--Asgard. Ouais. Dieu que cette nuit est devenue bizarre. Est-ce que vous avez un nom au moins ?  
-Thor. »

Le type avait l’air bizarrement déçu. Pas _encore_.

« -Je suis Thor Odinson. Mes excuses, Tony Stark. Je me suis mépris sur la situation. Aucun marchandage n’a été passé pour quoi que ce soit de natif de la Terre, ni même aucun marchandage tout court. C’est simplement une présentation. »

Sa bouche prit une courbe peu joyeuse.

« -Gaspillée, peut-être, pour moi. Ma femme doit nous rejoindre ici mais son vol a été annulé, et le Bifrost n’est pas fait pour de telles choses. Je la porterais moi-même mais elle se plaint d’irritations dues au vent trop fort durant tout le trajet. »

Malgré sa confusion—est-ce que ces types pouvaient _voler ?_ —Tony se retrouva à sourire.

« -Chaque fois que j’emmène Steve quelque part il finit par manger des insectes. On penserait qu’ils seraient juste reconnaissants. »

Thor lâcha un rire, un son profond, riche qui ragaillardit l’humeur de Tony juste en l’écoutant. La main qui se referma sur son épaule en armure était amicale.

« -Je m’assurerai de dire à Jane que j’ai enfin trouvé un esprit de cet avis.  
-Jane ? répéta Tony, quelque chose tournant dans sa tête. Attendez, votre femme vit ici ? Ça c’est de la relation longue-distance. »

Thor le gratifia juste d’un regard étrange.

« -Pas aussi loin que certaines, dit-il, et il y avait quelque chose de triste dans la façon dont il parlait. La distance est une petite barrière, si le cœur y est.  
-Du calme là, biscuit chinois. J’ai eu une rude nuit jusque-là. »

 _Et_ il n’était pas parvenu à se procurer quoi que ce soit à manger. Et s’il dépérissait à l’intérieur de l’armure ?

« -Enchanté de vous rencontrer, quoi qu’il en soit. Si vous voyez Steve, dites-lui que j’ai dit que vous êtes cool. »

Thor eut l’air content à mort d’entendre ça.

« Je le ferai avec grand plaisir. Je pense que le capitaine a pris goût au fait de me traquer.  
-Ce chenapan, dit automatiquement Tony, détournant le regard afin de ne pas sourire. »

Retournant le gantelet dans le bon sens, il aligna les connexions avec son coude et glissa sa main à l’intérieur de l’armure. Il était temps de se rentrer—

Sifflant de douleur, surpris, Tony retira vivement sa main, secouant ses doigts. Ils pulsaient d’une douleur lancinante constante, mais ce fut la neige froide fondue dans sa main qui le stupéfia.

L’intérieur du gant était rempli de glace.

« -Putain, souffla-t-il, fixant l’avant-bras du gantelet comme s’il pouvait voir dans les doigts. Comment— »

La main de l’ambassadeur avait été à l’intérieur.

_Pensais que les contacts vous faisiez pas._

_Je fais des exceptions._

Ses mains, à l’intérieur de son manteau. Le manteau vert.

_Vous avez des yeux remarquables, pour un humain._

La lumière de la pomme, se déversant sur son estomac en train de saigner.

_J’ai passé les deux dernières années à essayer d’oublier toute la chose._

_S’il vous plaît restez._

« -Mais il est mort, murmura Tony. La pomme…  
-A brisé le sort, termina doucement Thor. »

L’enfoiré l’avait su depuis le début.

« -Il avait enfin appris la valeur de votre vie. »

Mais son apparence allait pas du tout, pensa Tony, engourdi, regardant sa main trembler alors que de la glace en train de fondre tombait de sa peau. Sa façon de parler allait pas du tout. Loki ne le lui avait pas dit. Deux ans de deuil, à maudire et à vouloir revenir au début pour tout faire _correctement_ —

Loki était vivant depuis tout ce temps.

Il s’était montré, sortant de nulle part, avait appelé Tony à lui, l’avait regardé _droit dans les yeux_ et n’avait pas dit une seule putain de chose à ce propos. L’avait traité comme un étranger complet.

Loki ne voulait-il pas de lui ?

Bien sûr que non, se dit sauvagement Tony. Cela faisait deux ans. On n’abandonnait pas les gens qu’on aimait.

_Aimait._

La poitrine se soulevant à chaque souffle désespéré, Tony lutta à l’intérieur de l’armure. Lâchant le gantelet, il activa la libération d’urgence. L’armure se retira de sa peau et se plia, le laissant dans une combinaison noire veinée de bleu régulant la température et une paire de bracelets de titane aux poignets. Thor s’avança, inquiet, et dans un éclair de perspicacité Tony réalisa qui il était.

« -Le marteau, fit-il d’une voix rauque. C’était votre marteau. Vous êtes le frère qu’il a essayé de tuer. »

Thor cessa de bouger. Tony l’ignora, ses yeux sur la lumière dorée sortant de la salle de bal de fonction. Il ne savait pas s’il avait l’audace de regarder dans ces yeux de nouveau, mais il savait qu’il ne pouvait rien faire de moins. Loki avait dit qu’il ne restait pas.

Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Tony lui avait dit involontairement en pleine face qu’il voulait oublier Winterheart. Putain, même dans son propre esprit il avait toujours l’impression de parler d’un fantôme. Loki était mort depuis deux ans et ses os gisaient dans une prison de glace, pas—pas là, en train de le fixer avec une dévastation écrasante dans ses yeux inconnus et à essayer de sourire quand même.

Laissant l’armure dans son état verrouillé dormant, Tony entra de nouveau dans la pièce en une précipitation perdue, ses yeux s’ajustant rapidement cherchant une haute silhouette en vert et noir. Il avait juste—il devait le voir. Quelque part sous la peau pâle et les yeux verts il devait y avoir le prisonnier solitaire pour lequel il était presque mort. Celui qui avait manqué de mourir pour _lui_.

Ce fut juste au moment où Tony commençait à paniquer et à commencer à chercher les sorties que la foule de gens au centre de la pièce se dispersa vers le bar, laissant l’ambassadeur—Loki—debout au milieu de la piste désertée.

Durant une fraction de seconde il eut l’air fatigué au-delà de toute mesure. Mais Tony le regarda redresser ses épaules et les carrer, le menton se relevant alors qu’il surveillait la pièce avec un port parfait.

Puis il vit Tony.

Même à dix mètres le changement dans son attitude était stupéfiant. Ses lèvres s’entrouvrirent sur un mot silencieux, ses mains se libérant des plis dissimulateurs du manteau. Bordel, il se tourna complètement vers Tony comme un aimant trouvant son opposé, son langage corporel s’ouvrant alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d’ombres de nouveau. L’impassibilité de précédemment avait été complètement brisée. Il ne ressemblait pas à un diplomate immaculé. Il avait l’air de souffrir quelque part où personne d’autre ne pouvait le voir.

Tony marchait déjà vers lui avant de pouvoir prendre consciemment la décision d’approcher. Les yeux de Loki le suivirent tout au long du trajet, se gorgeant de son corps dénué d’armure de la tête aux pieds jusqu’à ce qu’il se tienne suffisamment près pour pouvoir toucher.

« -Hors de votre armure, à ce que je vois. Je suppose que je dois vous appeler Mr. Stark maintenant, parvint à dire Loki, ses yeux passant sur chacun de ses traits encore et encore. »

Loki regardait Tony avec les yeux affamés de quelqu’un sachant qu’il voulait quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas avoir.

Ce regard n’avait pas changé, alors même que c’était le cas de tout le reste.

Fourrant ses doigts à travers des vagues de cheveux noirs, Tony attira Loki et l’embrassa comme s’il était de nouveau en train de mourir.

L’intégralité de la salle explosa en des exclamations d’outrage et de protestation, mais la seule chose à laquelle Tony pouvait daigner porter attention fut l’instant où le choc rigide de Loki se dissout en un unique halètement sanglotant contre sa bouche. Puis Tony fut embrassé en retour si intensément et si profondément que l’oxygène prit un siège à l’arrière de la bouche chaude scellée à la sienne, et il sentit les mêmes longs doigts qui s’étaient si poliment enroulés autour de sa main s’enfoncer dans son dos avec un besoin désespéré de le tenir aussi près que possible.

« -Deux ans, haleta Tony dans sa bouche quand il finit par reculer, luttant toujours contre la vérité. Cela fait deux ans et je pensais que tu étais mort.  
-Je suis venu aussi tôt que je l’ai pu, dit Loki, sa voix pressante et douloureuse. Je pensais que c’était trop tard. Tu ne m’as pas vu—  
-Je t’avais pleuré. Tu penses que je me laisserais espérer— »

Quoi qu’il aurait pu dire après ça fut avalé quand Loki fit pleuvoir des petits baisers désespérés sur sa bouche et sa mâchoire. Sa respiration était un souffle de chaleur tremblant sur la peau de Tony et cela faisait tellement de bien, au point de faire mal. Dieu qu’il lui avait manqué ; peu importe les couleurs qu’il avait prises, et peu importe ce que la liberté avait fait pour le changer, Loki avait les mêmes yeux et bouche affamés dont il s’était toujours souvenu. Glissant ses bras autour de lui, Tony les introduit entre le tissu et l’armure, sentant des stries de cuir inhabituelles mordre l’extrémité de ses doigts. Ce n’était pas de la peau froide ou des cicatrices, mais c’était tout autant à lui.

Derrière Tony, le son caractéristique des canons de pistolets étant armés traversèrent sa brume extatique. Quelqu’un du SHIELD était devenu nerveux – il supposait que ce n’était pas tous les jours qu’Iron Man pelotait leur tout premier ambassadeur alien publiquement annoncé. S’éloignant légèrement, Tony se retourna pour les congédier d’un signe de main.

Loki feula avant même qu’il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour parler, ses yeux fendus de rage à la vue des armes. Sa main agrippa la hanche de Tony suffisamment fort pour y laisser des marques.

Mouais. Des flingues.

Des flingues pointés sur Tony.

« -Enclenchez vos armes et je massacre tout le monde dans cette pièce. »

L’expression de Loki était purement meurtrière.

« -Ne lève pas ta main, mon frère, dit une voix grave derrière eux. Ils n’oseraient pas. »

La pièce s’embrasa de lumière. Tony tourna la tête et vit Thor debout dans l’embrasure de la porte du balcon, le marteau de guerre dans sa main crépitant de son propre courant électrique. Loki ne lui accorda pas un regard ; ses yeux étaient sur les armes pointées sur Tony. La sensation inquiétante que quelque chose de terrible était en train de peser sur la balance s’abattit sur la pièce.

Puis Steve s’interposa entre Loki et les quatre agents qui les mettaient en joue, leur faisant face. Avec son bouclier en place et sans son casque, toute la force de son regard noir était un spectacle putain d’imposant. Le visage des agents fous de la gâchette vacilla sous l’hésitation.

« -En l’absence actuelle du Directeur Fury et de l’Agent Hill, j’assume par la présente le commandement et la responsabilité des actions du personnel du SHIELD présent, dit Steve, sa voix un fouettement de colère froide. Messieurs, reculez ou je _vous ferai reculer_. »

Les flingues furent rengainés si rapidement que Tony se demanda s’il les avait hallucinés pour commencer. Contre son flanc, Loki vibrait presque de tension. Yeux verts ou rouges, la platitude féroce dans son regard était franchement terrifiante. Et c’était pour _lui_. Tony n’arrivait pas à se souvenir d’avoir jamais été l’objet d’autant de colère protectrice. Pas depuis qu’une meute de loups avait croqué un bout de sa jambe, du moins.

« -Monsieur, nous avons pour ordres d’appréhender quiconque entrant en contact avec l’ambassadeur sans permission expresse, dit un homme avec un casque lui recouvrant complètement le visage. Cela vous inclut vous et Stark. »

Steve bougea juste son bras avec le bouclier et glissa à Loki un regard bref et évaluateur.

« -Je ne pense pas que l’ambassadeur se plaigne, dit-il avec appui. Je pense par contre que nous en avons fini pour la nuit. »

Ce ne fut qu’après que les agents aient battu en retraite silencieusement que Steve gratifia Tony d’un regard qui promettait mort et destruction sur les matelas du gymnase plus tard.

« -Je ferais mieux de transmettre ça à Fury. Peu importe où il est.  
-J’adore ton boulot, appela Tony dans le dos de Steve quand il s’éloigna. »

Dans le large cercle de dignitaires autour d’eux, un murmure inquiet commença à s’élever. Cela lui rappela puissamment qu’il venait juste de se peloter avec Loki devant les leaders d’au moins sept nations différentes. Absence des médias ou pas, celle-là aller fuir rapidement.

Toujours à moitié piégé dans ses bras, Loki se détendit enfin et revint à Tony.

C’était dur de regarder ses traits changés et de croire que le géant du givre solitaire dont il avait fait le deuil et le diplomate intergalactique étaient une seule et même personne. Il n’y avait pas de crocs, pas de cornes, pas de bleu, pas de marques. Même sa voix s’était lissée en des tons cultivés, ayant perdu sa rudesse grogneuse qui avait toujours été présente, même lorsqu’il était content. Ses yeux rouges étaient devenus d’un vert clair, comme un joyau, mais ils traquaient ses mouvements avec la même fascination blessée avec laquelle Loki l’avait toujours regardé.

« -Donc, plus de glace ? dit doucement Tony. Tu m’as jamais dit que ça faisait partie de ton sort.  
-Ce n’était pas le cas. »

Des sourcils sombres se froncèrent légèrement, inquiets.

« -Pas entièrement. Je ne t’ai jamais menti.  
-Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas comment vivre sans moi. »

Tony ne parvint pas vraiment à contenir son sourire désolé.

« -Je suppose que t’apprends vite. »

Loki tressaillit.

« -Je—  
-Dis-moi juste que je suis une des raisons pour lesquelles tu es là.  
-Tu es la _seule_ raison pour laquelle je suis là. »

Ses mains glissant sur la combinaison lisse noire, Loki se saisit des biceps de Tony, testant leur force—ou le tenant afin qu’il ne puisse pas partir.

« -Cette forme est pour vos rois, vos présidents et politiciens. Ce traité est pour mon père. »

Ses pouces caressèrent le creux du biceps de Tony.

« -J’ai reconstruit des mondes et la fierté du peuple de mon père de naissance. J’ai pris une couronne et en ai jeté une autre. Je—j’ai gagné l’estime d’Odin à l’instant même où je n’en avais plus besoin. Et pendant tout ce temps, mes pensées n’étaient que de toi. »

Tony essayait de sourire, quelque chose pour rassurer Loki et chasser cette expression de son visage, mais son soulagement menaçait de se briser. Il avait pensé se tenir au sommet du monde, et alors Loki lui était revenu. Si le karma frappait, si la longue chute se dressait, il n’était pas sûr de jamais s’en remettre. Il avait déjà perdu Loki une fois. Tout lui redonner, laisser son monde changer de nouveau et se le faire arracher…cela pourrait le briser.

Et pourtant, pensa Tony en fixant les étranges nouveaux yeux, cela n’en vaudrait-il pas la peine ?

Levant la main, il ramena les cheveux noirs de Loki en arrière d’un geste qui n’était que pure familiarité. _C’était_ familier. Il avait eu ces cheveux dans son poing, les avait regardés s’étendre sur son réacteur Ark comme de l’encre renversée. Il les avait sentis caresser des lignes fraîches sur sa peau quand Loki avait bougé au-dessus de lui à la lumière du feu. Certaines choses étaient simplement inoubliables, peu importe ses efforts.

Alors qu’il commençait à retirer sa main Loki revint à la vie, ses doigts surgissant pour le maintenir là ; pour garder sa paume pressée complètement sur une joue lisse, pâle. L’expression dans ses yeux n’était que pure agonie et terrible espoir.

« -Peux-tu, fit Tony, déglutissant. Redevenir comme avant ? Est-ce que c’est encore possible ?  
-Oui. »

Loki détourna le regard pour scanner la pièce. Beaucoup étaient déjà partis, mais plus qu’assez étaient restés pour être les témoins de ce qui se passait au centre du hall de fonction.

« -Je peux changer de peau, si tu veux qu’ils te qualifient de déviant pour frayer avec quelque chose comme moi. Je puis être alien pour eux, mais je suis acceptable tant que ma peau est lisse et ma forme familière. Tu es tenu en estime considérable ici. Je ne mettrai pas en danger cela—  
-Ils veulent mon armure, mon expertise en armement et mon réacteur Ark, dit Tony, retirant sa main de la joue de Loki. Si j’en avais quelque chose à foutre de ce que pensent de moi ces vautours je serais toujours en train de leur faire des missiles. »

L’hésitation de Loki fut juste suffisamment longue pour rappeler à Tony qu’il n’avait jamais été à l’aise dans sa peau bleue glacée, pas même lorsqu’il avait été tout seul dans le château. Il ne touchait toujours pas les gens, même deux ans après. Mais il avait touché Tony sans se soucier du regard de quiconque. Cela avait de l’importance. Il avait de l’importance.

« -Toujours si cupide, soupira Loki, presque pour lui-même, et du feu vert s’embrasa sur sa peau d’emprunt. »

De la magie, réalisa Tony, la regardant effacer le déguisement de son corps. Loki était magique, aussi. C’était évident dans la lueur de ses longs doigts alors qu’il les passait sur son visage et ses cheveux, révélant d’épaisses cornes courbées et des canines qui grandirent et s’enfoncèrent dans sa lèvre inférieure une nouvelle fois.

Quelqu’un poussa un cri, bref et perçant. Des verres tombèrent au sol et se brisèrent quand des dignitaires trébuchèrent en arrière, alarmés. Mais Loki garda tout le temps ses yeux sur Tony, jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient au moins passés de vert à un rouge sang solide. En quelques instants il fut de nouveau le terrifiant gardien de Winterheart – seulement cette fois, il était habillé comme un roi.

Écartant ses mains en un léger geste de présentation, Loki sourit légèrement face au regard captivé de Tony. Il n’y eut aucune courbe protectrice de ses épaules, aucun feulement à l’encontre des curieux. Au contraire, il se tenait plus droit et plus fier qu’il ne l’avait été dans ce déguisement qu’il avait porté, comme si le poids de ce dernier avait été arraché de ses épaules.

« -Là, dit Tony, ses mains se tendant déjà vers la pression fraîche de sa peau, la rudesse de ses cornes et le reflet d’une canine en souriant. Mon dieu, tu m’as presque manqué.  
-Je t’ai presque laissé faire, répondit Loki, l’attirant près afin de pouvoir parcourir de ses lèvres pommette et tempe, ses mains glaciales parcourant les flancs et la colonne vertébrale de Tony. Je pensais que tu m’aurais oublié. Serais passé à autre chose.  
-Je mens beaucoup. Majoritairement à moi-même.  
-Qu’est-il arrivé à tes yeux ?  
-Toi. »

Lorsque Loki s’écarta pour le fixer avec un espoir à moitié épouvanté, Tony haussa les épaules et détourna les yeux.

« -Cette pomme avait certainement un sacré coup de jus.  
-Dis-moi. »

Des mains frigides épousèrent les joues de Tony, leurs griffes picotant sa peau.

« -Que t’ai-je fait ? »

Une partie de Tony voulait mentir, l’éluder et sourire et échapper au sujet en jouant de son charme. Mais les yeux rouges de Loki étaient écarquillés sous la trépidation et l’épouvante, et la vérité était loin d’être aussi mauvaise. La vérité était juste…la vérité. Ça faisait un moment qu’il avait embrassé ce qui lui était arrivé.

« -Le shrapnel autour de mon cœur a disparu, dit Tony, s’emparant des mains de Loki et les éloignant. »

Dernièrement, sa poigne était devenue sacrément forte putain.

« -Je guéris mieux. Le poison s’évapore à l’intérieur de moi. Je vois mieux que jamais. Ma santé générale est—obscène. Je l’ai testée, je l’ai testée pour tout, depuis la variole obtenue illégalement jusqu’à Ebola et je peux plus être malade. Et—JARVIS dit que j’absorbe les métaux résiduaires plus rapidement que l’acide ne ronge l’étain. A part mon réacteur Ark. Il brille comme toujours, pendant que mon sang dissout tout le reste. »

La bouche de Tony trembla légèrement.

« -Juste…par curiosité, tu vis combien de temps ? Parce qu’apparemment j’me tape une sacrée extension. »

Loki le fixa avec l’horreur muette de quelqu’un dont les bonnes intentions avaient pavé le chemin vers l’enfer.

« -Les Nornes ont ri, dit-il doucement, ses yeux se fermant. Bien sûr qu’elles ont ri, Tony. Je suis désolé. Crois-moi lorsque je dis que je voulais seulement que tu vives. Je n’ai jamais voulu que tu changes.  
-T’as pas répondu à ma question. »

Lâchant les mains de Loki, Tony tendit les siennes et passa le bout de ses doigts sur la base d’ivoire rugueuse d’une corne.

« -Je suis pas idiot. Loki, Thor, Odin ? Asgard ? J’y connais rien aux mythes, mais la pop culture m’a suffisamment appris pour reconnaître ces noms quand on les met ensemble. Quel âge _as_ -tu ?  
-Assez âgé pour quand même te survivre. »

Des pouces durs descendirent les muscles tendus du dos de Tony, provoquant une douleur qui n’était que pur plaisir.

« -Assez jeune pour encore profiter de toi. »

Tony n’était que partiellement conscient du nombre d’yeux sur eux lorsqu’il ferma les siens et essaya de ne pas grogner de manière audible.

« -S’il te plaît ne fais pas ça pendant que j’me tiens là à porter ce qui équivaut à une amende pour exposition indécente. »

Les mots eurent l’effet escompté ; la culpabilité de Loki fondit en amusement réticent alors qu’il regardait Tony lutter avec lui-même, mais il le lâcha docilement, reprenant ses mains en un geste qui était plus habituel qu’autre chose. Avait-il vraiment cessé de toucher les gens en général ?

Tony était sur le point de poser cette question même lorsqu’une voix étouffée coupa la sienne.

« -Patron ? »

Un agent du SHIELD, complètement masqué dans le même uniforme noir quelconque que tous les gardes portaient, se tenait au centre de la pièce. Juste par-dessus son épaule, Tony vit Steve acquiescer une fois et tapoter le communicateur dans son oreille. Oh, merde, pensa-t-il. Bien sûr que Clint additionnerait deux et deux pendant que Tony était occupé à penser à lui-même.

« -Il est tout à toi, dit doucement Tony avant de reculer, laissant Loki s’approcher de Clint, qui tirait sur son propre casque. »

Il s’éloigna à peine de trois pas avant que Steve ne l’attrape par l’arrière de sa combinaison et ne tire.

« -Je ne sais même pas par où _commencer_ avec—depuis quand tu aimes les hommes ? »

Steve avait l’air offensé dans les faits.

« -J’arrive pas à croire que tu me l’aies jamais dit. »

Tony repoussa sa main et se tourna suffisamment pour le gratifier de toute la force de son sourcil arqué tout en gardant un œil sur Clint.

« -Je suis un homme de nombreux goûts, Steve. Tellement de goûts. »

Il se mangea un coup de coude pour ça, droit dans les côtes.

« -Maintenant ferme-la. Je dois être le témoin du spectacle de Barton en train de pleurer comme un bébé.  
-Je te ferai cracher toute l’histoire plus tard, d’accord ?  
-Boucle-là, Général Potins.  
-Capitaine, dit automatiquement Steve, mais il cessa de parler. »

Croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, il se tourna pour regarder ce qui avait bien plus intéressé Tony. A savoir, Clint découvrant la même chose que lui il y avait dix minutes ; que le patron n’était pas seulement vivant, mais vivant, magique, et qu’il était resté volontairement à l’écart durant deux putain d’années.

Le casque de Clint tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, révélant des yeux bleus déjà brillants de larmes. Chouineur. Au moins Tony avait gardé la face. Majoritairement. Barton avait l’air de ne pas savoir s’il devait pleurer ou vomir.

« -Avant que tu ne parles, dit brusquement Loki, s’emparant de la main de Clint. J’ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il se contenta de fixer Loki en train de prendre sa main droite, faisant glisser sa paume en-dessous pour déplier ses doigts. S’attendant à ce que Loki lui donne quelque chose, Tony fut complètement pris par surprise lorsque de l’énergie verte éclatante enveloppa complètement la main et l’avant-bras de Clint, crépitante et se mouvant comme de la lumière liquide jusqu’à ce qu’il ait à cligner des yeux et à les détourner.

Lorsque la lumière s’évanouit, Clint regarda sa main comme s’il ne l’avait jamais vue avant. Pliant lentement ses doigts, il lança à Loki un regard incertain. Il déglutit, la gorge serrée. En face de lui, Loki reprit de nouveau ses mains, ayant l’air étrangement hésitant.

« -Tu ne m’en as jamais voulu, mais je t’étais redevable quoi qu’il en soit.  
-Ouais, merci, murmura Clint. J’avais plus ou moins l’intention de t’en mettre une de nouveau, mais cela pourrait vraiment me faire mal cette fois.  
-Je pourrais la guérir une seconde fois.  
-C’va. »

Lançant un regard à Tony, Clint se mordit le coin de la bouche, indécis. Puis il revint à Loki.

« -On a pour ordres de pas te toucher. »

Loki sourit légèrement.

« -Simple préférence, cette fois. Ma glace est sous bon contrôle. »

Il y avait un gantelet dehors sur le balcon qui disait le contraire, mais Tony garda la bouche fermée quand Clint se gratta la nuque durant approximativement une demi-seconde avant de se jeter sur ‘le patron’ avec une telle force que Loki dut faire un pas en arrière pour garder son équilibre.

Steve disparut pour apaiser quelques autres agents du SHIELD trop inquiets, laissant Tony seul pour les regarder s’étreindre si fort qu’il fut surpris que rien ne craque. Donc Clint avait manqué à Loki. Bien. Quinze ans ensemble dans la même prison, qu’ils parlent ou pas ; ouais, son petit orphelin de carnaval avait manqué à Loki. Plus si petit maintenant, par contre. Un assassin du SHIELD, entre toute autre chose. Cela fit Tony se demander—où était Natasha ?

« -Désolé, je suis en retard, dit Rhodey derrière Tony, ses pas rapides alors qu’il approchait. Un vol a été annulé et j’ai dû aller chercher un vieux sac. »

Une main chaude se posa sur son épaule en guise de salut.

« -Peu importe, dit une femme derrière eux deux, clairement américaine et grandement amusée. Ce n’est pas une façon de parler à une dame.  
-J’ai volé à travers le pays pour aller chercher tes miches de geek et t’as refusé alors Fury a dû trouver un putain de jet, répliqua Rhodey, irrité. Je sais que t’es une recluse tarée et tout mais y’a ces trucs qu’on appelle des manières—  
-Oh, tu veux parler de manières, Mr. Bretelle-sur—  
- _Dans_ , j’ai dit bretelle dans—  
-Est-ce que vous deux pouvez vous la fermer ? interrompit Tony, faisant volte-face pour les foudroyer du regard. Vous ruinez complètement l’ambiance et—  
-Jolis yeux, dit la femme, lui souriant largement et coupant complètement sa crise. »

Tony était à moitié préparé à laisser Rhodey l’étrangler jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’approche de lui suffisamment près pour qu’il puisse voir que, encadrés de cheveux bruns cannelle, elle arborait une paire de vifs yeux dorés.

« Merde. »

Elle rit.

« -Dr. Jane Foster, astrophysicienne et bientôt votre belle-sœur, je pense. »

Elle tendit une main.

« -Enchanté de vous rencontrer. »

Tony tressaillit légèrement, mais il s’empara de sa main. Elle serrait plus fort que l’étau de son atelier.

« -Astrophysique, huh ? Ça vous réussit ?  
-Je suis tombée sur le dieu de la foudre et maintenant je suis immortelle. Ça se passe comment l’ingénierie ?  
-J’ai été piégé dans un château de glace et—avez-vous dit immortelle ? »

Jane se contenta de sourire. Tony ressentit le besoin de s’asseoir.

Un instant plus tard, des bottes martelèrent les percussions du châtiment à travers le hall de fonction. Tony leva les yeux pour voir un bélier de cuir noir charger vers yeux, manteau virevoltant et flingues luisants dans leurs holsters de flanc.

« -Je suis tellement en colère que je sais même pas qui blâmer en premier, feula Fury, comme s’il était le bras de la loi à œil unique arrivant pour faire le ménage. Est-ce que vous m’avez tendu un piège, espèce d’enfoiré à batterie ? Je vais vous tuer. Je vais tuer tout le monde. Les organisations secrètes ne prennent juste pas bien le fait d’être flouées, Stark.  
-Je _vous_ ai floué ? Ça c’est la meilleure putain, protesta Tony, passant le bout de ses doigts sur le signal d’activation sur le bracelet à son poignet. ‘On te requiert à la soirée, Tony, assure-toi de porter ta meilleure armure, Tony’, quel ramassis de conneries. Vous saviez qui il était et vous ne me l’avez pas dit.  
-En fait, dit Loki avec décontraction, la peau pâle et impassible de nouveau. Aucun de vous ne savait. La tromperie était de mon fait seul, et je prends l’entière responsabilité pour le moindre conflit causé par ma…réaction indiscrète à la participation de Stark dans les événements de ce soir. »

Ses yeux verts scintillaient d’une façon qui disait qu’il n’était pas du tout désolé.

« -Je suis, bien sûr, complètement préparé à demeurer sur Mid—enfin, sur Terre jusqu’à ce que je me sois racheté auprès de chacun de vos chefs d’État. »

Fury perdit presque toutes ses menaces colériques en un instant. Un regard spéculateur remplaça l’irritation lessivée d’un instant plus tôt.

« -Ça va prendre du temps, dit-il finalement. Beaucoup de pays viennent de vous entendre vous déclarer Team Iron Man—en stéréo. »

Loki toussa légèrement. Tony pensa que cela pouvait cacher un rire.

« -Je soutiens en effet la protection de ce monde. Ses héros sont…d’un grand intérêt personnel pour moi. »

Un long doigt tapota son menton.

« -Un compromis, alors ? Un petit contingent de nos meilleurs hommes demeure ici en signe d’amitié.  
-Ou, dit Thor, rejoignant le groupe. Je pourrais rester un temps. »

Ses yeux souriants étaient fixés sur Jane comme si elle était le soleil levant habillé de satin bronze et de talons aiguille.

« -Pour la paix, bien sûr. Une centaine d’années devraient être suffisantes. »

Tony regarda Loki fixer son frère avec des yeux plissés et pensifs. Cela n’avait pas été prévu, il en était sûr. Fury, par contre, avait l’air d’essayer de garder son masque en place.

« -Une paire de frères aliens se battant du bon côté, l’un étant un dieu du tonnerre, l’autre un putain de magicien de glace ?  
-Sorcier, corrigea fermement Loki. Sorcier et géant du givre. Je répondrai au ‘huitième roi hiémal de Jotunheim’ si jamais vous oubliez ces petits détails. »

Roi hiémal, répéta silencieusement Loki, regardant Thor se gonfler légèrement de fierté au mot. Loki l’avait utilisé nonchalamment, mais avec grand effet sur les autres. Il avait tellement à apprendre. Peut-être trop.

Cela ne serait pas juste Loki qu’il laisserait revenir dans sa vie. C’était les aliens et la magie avec le monde entier en train de regarder. C’était les yeux dorés et Jane Foster lui disant qu’elle allait vivre pour toujours. JARVIS n’avait même pas essayé de projeter sa longévité au-delà de—au-delà d’une centaine d’années environ. Même juste ça avait semblé dingue.

Pour toujours c’était longtemps putain pour s’attendre à ce que Loki reste avec lui.

Pendant que leurs négociations continuaient, Tony se laissa éjecter hors du cercle des bavardages, laissant les autres faire leur boulot. Rhodey resta avec eux, en tant que seul représentant militaire ayant de l’influence restant. Cela le laissa seul pour aller récupérer son armure dehors sur le balcon où il l’avait laissée, verrouillée en mode voyage. Une mallette glorifiée qui ressemblait à tout ce qu’il s’était construit.

Tony écoutait les derniers clics de l’armure se connectant autour de lui lorsque Loki surgit sur le balcon, regardant autour avec les yeux à moitié aveuglés de quelqu’un qui sortait d’une pièce vivement éclairée.

« - _Tony ?_  
-J’suis là. »

Il se tourna pour que l’alimentation du torse soit un signal pour attirer l’attention de Loki.

« -Je suis parti nulle part. Devais juste…m’habiller. Est-ce que je vais vivre pour toujours ? »

Loki avait été en train de se diriger vers lui, mais il s’immobilisa à la question, reculant presque. Tony pouvait à peine voir son visage depuis sa position dans l’ombre.

« -Pas pour toujours, non. »

Des bottes raclèrent le sol de pierre du balcon.

« -Odin pourrait te le dire avec certitude. La pomme n’était pas qu’un réceptacle pour le sort qui m’emprisonnait, mais aussi une véritable pomme d’or d’Idunn. Tu vivras longtemps, mais pas pour toujours. Rien ne le peut. »

S’approchant de lui de nouveau, Loki marcha jusqu’à se tenir presque torse contre torse avec l’armure. Dans l’air pur de la nuit il sentait le cuir et l’acier, et ses yeux étaient des lacs sombres d’hésitation en regardant Tony.

« -Est-ce trop pour toi ? Il y a un moyen de tout défaire, j’en suis sûr. Si—s’il n’y en a pas, j’en créerai un. Tu n’as pas besoin de souffrir de cette transformation si le fardeau est trop lourd. Je ne t’aurais jamais maudit avec cela pour me libérer, Tony. Sache-le, si tu ne connais plus rien d’autre de moi. »

Le défaire ? Le tuer de nouveau ? Ou peut-être juste le faire revenir à comment il était, avec son cœur en morceaux et ses yeux bruns, se frayant un chemin dans la vie de super-héros. D’Iron Man. Trente, peut-être quarante années de plus, s’il était suffisamment chanceux pour mourir de vieillesse.

« -Donc t’es un roi ? demanda Tony, majoritairement pour se distraire. Qu’est-ce que ça fait de moi, ta concubine royale ? Les rois en ont, pas vrai ?  
-Je ne te qualifierais jamais de quelque chose d’aussi vil. Je suis autant roi que Thor est un dieu. Des titres et de vieux mythes, rien de plus. »

Loki se renfrogna profondément.

« -Concubine. Je méprise le mot même.  
-Je suppose que t’auras juste à m’épouser alors, dit Tony, pensant à Foster et ses stupides mains de Hulk.  
-D’accord, dit Loki. »

Le monde de Tony commença à tourner dans l’autre sens.

« -D’accord, répéta-t-il, goûtant les mots dans sa bouche. »

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux.

« -D’accord quoi ?  
-Ce traité midgardien marque mes derniers efforts pour reconnecter les mondes ensemble. Le commerce est restauré. La paix, négociée. »

Une main entoura le gantelet recouvrant le bras de Tony.

« -Je suis libre de faire précisément comme bon me semble. »

Ses yeux verts brillaient faiblement dans les ténèbres, illuminés par le bleu du réacteur Ark.

« -Cela me ferait plaisir que tu passes l’intégralité de ta très, très longue vie à mon côté, Tony Stark. »

Essayer d’avoir l’air d’y accorder sa due considération était des plus durs quand son cœur avait juste décidé de surgir de sa poitrine et de bondir dans les mains de Loki.

« -Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais voir les autres mondes ? Domaines ? Cette…Asgard ?  
-Et Jotunheim, dit Loki, une courbe étrange sur sa bouche. En fait, une cérémonie aura à prendre place sur les deux mondes, pour ne rien dire de celui-ci et de sa fanfare. »

Un souffle toucha la joue de Tony quand Loki se pencha pour chuchoter contre le lobe de son oreille.

« -Réalises-tu ce que cela signifie ?  
-Quoi ? »

Tony fut presque complètement détourné du sujet quand Loki effleura les poils courts de sa barbiche de sa bouche, évitant ses lèvres de peu.

« -J’ai du mal à penser à— _lunes de miel_. Pluriel.  
-Précisément. »

Des mains glissèrent le long du torse de l’armure, laissant des empreintes de dentelle de givre dans leur sillage. Tony avait l’intuition que Loki le faisait exprès, juste pour regarder les couleurs changer.

« -Deux ans, c’était long sans tes mains sur ma peau. Comme en ce moment même. »

Tony leva ses deux mains et passa ses doigts de métal rouge à travers les cheveux noirs, faisant attention à ne pas les accrocher sur les bords du gantelet. Son pouce toucha l’endroit où une corne sortirait et ne trouva rien que de la peau lisse et de l’air.

« -Tu es tellement différent comme ça, dit-il doucement. J’ai l’impression de ne jamais t’avoir vraiment connu là-bas.  
-Tu as connu le meilleur et le pire de moi, intérieurement et extérieurement. »

Loki pressa un baiser au coin de sa bouche.

« -Tu as rappelé au monstre comment être un homme, comment aller au-delà des cicatrices du passé. Cela n’a jamais été à propos de ma peau ou de mes cornes. »

L’idée que Tony ait été si instrumental en montrant à quelqu’un d’aussi impossible que Loki comment voir le monde—se voir lui-même—était difficile à croire. La plupart du temps il ne savait même pas ce qu’il faisait de sa propre vie. Les Avengers étaient son point de départ, ses gens et Iron Man était devenu sa vie, mais au-delà de ça ? De l’espace vide tout autour. Quelque part au centre de cette terre en friche qu’était sa vie, il avait gardé les souvenirs enfermés de Winterheart cachés, hors de vue. Lui rappelant les choses qu’il avait eues et perdues parce qu’il n’avait pas vu venir Obadiah. Il ne pouvait plus perdre cela.

« -Oui, dit Tony d’une voix rauque. »

Il s’éclaircit la gorge.

« -Oui. Ok.  
-Ok. »

Loki cligna des yeux prudemment.

« -Épouse-moi. Trois fois. »

Tony tourna les yeux vers le jardin par-dessus le balcon.

« -Bordel, j’irais même pour une quatrième, si tu voulais. Tant que je te garde cette fois. »

Inclinant son front pour rencontrer celui de Tony, Loki lâcha un souffle tremblant.

« -N’ai-je pas promis de ne faire aucune marque que je ne pouvais enlever ?  
-En effet. T’as également promis de laisser aucun shrapnel derrière. »

Malgré lui, Tony rit un peu.

« -Perfectionniste. »

Loki leva suffisamment la tête pour l’attirer dans un profond baiser, ses doigts passant dans de courtes mèches de cheveux pour tirer la tête de Tony en arrière afin d’avoir un meilleur accès à sa bouche. Il fut plus qu’enclin à s’exécuter ; dans l’armure, il était presque de taille et de force égales. Loki embrassait toujours comme s’il n’en aurait jamais assez, comme s’il rattrapait des décennies d’incapacité à prendre ce dont il avait besoin. Tony était plus qu’heureux de le lui accorder.

Trois mariages. Avec de la chance pas de funérailles, de disputes et de querelles familiales internes gênantes. Trois planètes à visiter. Des géants du givre et des dieux et les Avengers. Fury et sa crise cardiaque imminente. La vie relativement prévisible de Tony en tant qu’un des Plus Puissants de la Terre avait définitivement pris un tournant incroyable, grâce à quelques miracles et un sort ou deux.

Cette fois, il allait y avoir beaucoup plus à faire que briser un sort. Que libérer un géant du givre et trouver son propre chemin.

Avec tout le temps du monde pour voir où tout cela mènerait, Tony n’avait pas peur.

_Ne gaspillez pas votre vie._

Peut-être que Yinsen serait fier.

« -Est-ce que tu peux voler ? demanda doucement Tony après que Loki ait posé son menton sur une épaule de métal, le laissant supporter son poids. Ton frère a dit qu’il pouvait voler.  
-Si tu peux l’appeler ainsi, vint la réponse marmonnée. Non, je ne peux pas voler.  
-Aimerais-tu ?  
-Quoi ? Je— _par le sang de Bor pose-moi._ »

Calant les jambes de Loki plus fermement autour de sa taille, Tony s’envola vers les cieux dans un embrasement de lumière bleue et de rire, laissant le sol si loin derrière que lorsqu’il fit enfin halte il n’y avait rien que les étoiles, la lumière de la lune et l’air glacé autour d’eux.

Peut-être qu’il y aurait du danger. Peut-être qu’il y aurait des problèmes et des écueils.

« -Peux-tu faire neiger depuis là-haut ? »

Les yeux verts écarquillés de Loki devinrent lentement d’un rouge diabolique. Ses lèvres s’étirèrent en un sourire aux canines blanches.

« -En été ? Dans un monde étranger ? »

Il émit un son dédaigneux.

Ses mains tremblèrent d’un feu bleu, s’enveloppant de givre.

« -Ne me sous-estime pas. »

Définitivement du danger, corrigea Tony, regardant Loki rassembler des nuages vers lui comme des toiles d’araignée traînées depuis les cieux. Les problèmes et les écueils pouvaient être réglés à mesure de leur arrivée.

Mais alors que des flocons commençaient à tournoyer vers Manhattan, s’épaississant en rafales blanches au commandement d’un géant du givre à moitié sauvage, quelque chose dit à Tony qu’à eux deux ils seraient capables de traverser n’importe quoi.

Tout ce qui restait à faire était d’avancer et de se mettre à la poursuite de l’avenir.

* * *

Au-dessus, un corbeau s’envola hors de la vue de la paire en-dessous. Les yeux d’Hescamar embrassèrent le tournant des mondes entre un clignement et le suivant. Florissant. Stable. Prospère. Croissant. Construisant. Les Neuf, ensemble dans un instant de parfaite harmonie.

L’héritage de Winterheart avait été étrange en effet.

L’incarnation du changement parcourait de nouveau le territoire, contenu par du métal vif et de la lumière. Stabilité et croissance. La forge et la glace.

Pour le moment, c’était suffisant. La paix serait à eux un moment encore.

Croassant pour les oreilles attentives d’Asgard, Hescamar battit des ailes dans le ciel de la nuit et se tourna vers la maison.

Après tout, ils l’avaient mérité.


	22. Chapter 22

Trois mois.

Trois mois depuis le dîner diplomatique et le monde de Tony avait été complètement programmé pour changer. Cette nuit-là il avait été préparé à être arraché à son rôle de super-héros, à séparer sa vie au milieu et à mélanger le passé et le présent en quelque chose de nouveau. Bordel, après toutes les promesses qu’ils avaient faites, après tout ce que Loki avait fait pour lui revenir, il n’y aurait pas pu avoir d’autre issue. Du moins pensait-il.

Trois mois et rien n’avait changé. Pas vraiment.

« -J’ai une ligne visuelle directe sur—ok, est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre pense qu’il ressemble à mon Mark II en train de porter des rideaux verts ?  
- _Tape pas sur le chic des rideaux,_ dit Natasha sur le communicateur. _C’est en train de revenir à la mode. Je l’aime déjà._  
-Le chemin vers ton cœur se fait à travers les tissus doux ? Et dire que je pensais te soudoyer avec de l’alcool et des sets de manucure.  
- _T’arrivais quelque part avec ça, Tony. N’arrête pas maintenant._  
- _Où il arrive ?_ demanda Clint, intéressé. »

Steve soupira lourdement dans son micro, juste pour que tout le monde soit particulièrement conscient du fait qu’il désapprouvait l’utilisation inappropriée du système de communication.

« - _Peut-on juste se concentrer sur la mission s’il vous plaît ?_ demanda-t-il, mais son cœur n’y était pas. »

L’appeler une mission était juste un peu exagéré. C’était une corvée de surveillance, purement et simplement. Du travail de soldat, si ce n’était pour l’importance de leur cible.

Ils volaient en cercles paresseux dans le jet dissimulé, avec Tony couvrant leurs angles morts dans son armure depuis les deux dernières heures. Thor était en bas à titre officiel, ce qui impliquait majoritairement de s’appuyer sur le mur et de manger le subway aux boulettes de viande d’un mètre de long que Tony lui avait généreusement livré avant le meeting.

Et quel meeting.

En termes d’affaires, Victor Von Fatalis était un requin. Mais il était également le souverain absolu d’une petite nation nommée la Latvérie, et bien que cela signifiait qu’on lui devait un peu de présentiel avec Loki, cela voulait également dire qu’il était tout en bas de la liste des gens importants. Quelque chose à propos de l’armure décorée et des gesticulations flashy du type disait à Tony que cela ne serait pas toujours le cas.

Donc ils se tenaient là dans la cour cloîtrée d’une ambassade asgardienne temporaire, avec Fatalis flirtant ouvertement avec Loki. Tony aimerait être en train d’exagérer. Les bonnes relations commerciales et les manœuvres politiques venaient avec une certaine quantité de flatterie et de compliment, mais ça allait un peu trop loin. Il y avait eu un _toucher de bras_. Même Clint avait sifflé à l’audace de celui-là.

Pire, Loki ne faisait rien. Bordel, il lui souriait. A un moment il avait même ri, le genre de rire que Tony avait catégorisé dans ‘je n’avais pas l’intention de faire ça mais ta verve intelligente m’a surpris’ et après ça ça avait été terminé. Tony détestait Victor Von Fatalis et rien ne le ferait changer d’avis.

Se sentir jaloux n’était pas vraiment quelque chose que Tony gérait bien. Cela lui rappelait sa crise réprimée lorsque Loki et Natasha s’étaient rapprochés à Winterheart. Dieu, il avait l’impression que c’était il y avait des décennies. Des vies entières. La plus grosse chose dont il avait eu à s’inquiéter alors était la distance vers la salle de bain la plus proche, et si Loki allait jamais descendre de l’aile ouest pour le fusiller du regard. Des jours simples. Pourquoi la politique s’était emparée de tellement de ce qui était supposé être leur petit ils vécurent heureux pour toujours écœurant ? Tony avait été complètement préparé à se moquer de leur ridicule quantité de bonheur parfait. A la place c’était réunions, briefings, aéroports, distance.

La vie.

Huit cent mètres plus bas, Loki acquiesça en signe de reconnaissance quand Fatalis fit une révérence superficielle par-dessus un bras. Tournant sur un talon de métal poli, le maître de Latvérie avait décidé qu’il était temps de partir. Pas trop tôt.

Réduisant sa vue magnifiée afin de pouvoir voir l’intégralité de la cour, Tony flotta au-dessus de la scène en mode invisible et réfléchit si oui ou non il serait de service cette nuit. Si l’emploi du temps de Loki continuait dans la même lignée que celle des trois derniers mois, il mangerait probablement seul de toute façon. Leurs emplois du temps étaient souvent à l’opposé l’un de l’autre, étant donné à quel point ils étaient occupés, mais cela faisait sens de se porter volontaire pour n’importe quelle mission de disponible cette fois. L’autre option était de s’installer à la tour à bricoler avec le nouveau corps de JARVIS, qui était honnêtement déjà tout bricolé.

Tony était tellement perdu dans sa spirale grogneuse de pensées qu’il manqua presque l’instant où Fatalis fit volte-face sur son chemin de sortie de la cour, tirant un barrage de lumière jaune directement dans le dos en armure de Loki.

« - _Merde—_  
_-Hostile—_ »

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, avant que Thor ne puisse même cligner des yeux, Loki avait évité le rayon et balancé sur Fatalis tellement de glace qu’il cracherait des glaçons durant toute la semaine prochaine. Mais il ne changea pas sa peau en bleu, comme il le faisait parfois quand il était pris par surprise et était forcé d’utiliser la glace. Tony descendit si fort que les pavés se fissurèrent sous ses bottes quand il atterrit, laissant les boucliers reflétant la lumière se dissoudre pour révéler son armure. Au diable l’immunité diplomatique—tirer dans le dos d’un homme était juste lâche.

Mais Loki souriait à peine à son assaillant et Fatalis riait comme un vieil ami, enlevant la glace de ses bras et de ses jambes avec l’aisance de quelqu’un qui avait plus de force dans sa manche que précédemment estimé. Loki tapota obligeamment sa lance contre un amas particulièrement tenace de glace sur son genou, le brisant avec aisance.

« -Comme prévu de la part d’un tel guerrier, songea Fatalis, sa voix ayant un faible écho derrière son casque. Parole douce et grand bâton. J’approuve, roi de l’hiver. Vous n’êtes pas un imbécile. Fatalis peut respecter ce genre de force. »

Faisant légèrement claquer sa cape pour en décoincer la glace, il se tourna légèrement à l’approche de Tony. Il n’y avait pas moyen qu’il puisse manquer la lueur chargée à bloc de l’alimentation sur son torse.

« -Iron Man. Impressionnant camouflage. Mes capteurs n’ont pas remarqué votre présence à proximité.  
-J’suis du genre anguille. »

Il se tourna vers Loki, qui arborait toujours le sourire impassible de quelqu’un qui encaissait les attaques sorties de nulle part sans sourciller. Ce ne fut que lorsqu’il rendit le regard interrogateur de Tony avec des yeux d’acier que ce dernier se rendit compte que tous les rires et la flatterie avaient été leur type de champ de bataille. Loki avait de toute évidence gagné, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait qu’il ait eu à recourir aux représailles physiques.

« -Peux-tu au moins faire semblant d’être en danger, que j’ai l’occasion de tirer sur quelqu’un ?  
-Je le prendrai en considération, répondit sèchement Loki. Cependant, je crois que Victor et moi en avons fini pour la journée. »

Son ton contenait suffisamment d’acier poli pour qu’il soit évident que l’opinion de _Victor_ ne comptait pas.

« -Si jamais je me retrouve en Latvérie, j’espère que votre accueil là-bas sera significativement plus chaleureux.  
-Bien sûr, Ambassadeur. Une petite nation nous pouvons être, mais une qui prend soin de ses alliés. Considérez donc mon offre. »

Fatalis évalua l’armure de Tony une nouvelle fois, puis écarta sa cape en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« -Une bonne journée à vous aussi, Mr. Stark, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en partant.  
-Un bon retour chez toi, murmura Loki quand les portes se fermèrent. Espèce de boîte de désespoir fanfaronne et comploteuse. »

A l’exclamation dédaigneuse retentissante de Tony, ses yeux se fondirent en quelque chose approchant l’amusement.

« -Tu ris maintenant, mais celui-ci nous amènera des ennuis un jour.  
-Est-ce qu’il t’a fait des avances ? demanda Tony, allant droit à l’essentiel. »

Il enleva son casque à temps pour voir Loki arquer un sourcil.

« -D’une certaine manière. Il a cru que Thor était présent en tant qu’héritier d’Asgard pour me surveiller moi et mes affaires. Posant les questions habituelles, il a présumé que j’étais… »

Loki sembla chercher le mot juste.

« -Ambitieux. »

Avec une ouïe fine pour ce que Loki ne disait pas, Thor aboya un rire bref en s’approchant.

« -Si je pouvais me désister pour toi, cela serait sûrement déjà arrivé. »

Il eut un large haussement d’épaules.

« -Qu’est-ce qu’un imbécile recouvert de plaques de métal pourrait t’offrir de plus ? »

Amusé, Tony plaça une main sur son cœur en armure, essayant de son mieux d’avoir l’air blessé.

« -En tant que camarade imbécile recouvert de plaques de métal, je peux dire avec honnêteté que je suis le choix évident par rapport à Fatalis. J’ai une fonction éclairage trop cool et tout. »

Lorsque la bouche de Loki s’adoucit, Tony ajouta :

« -En plus, mes répulseurs sont 60% plus séduisants que cette boîte de thon alimentée au nucléaire. »

Passant de l’un à l’autre, Loki secoua la tête et fit disparaître sa lance. Plaçant une main sur la nuque de Thor et l’autre sur la hanche de métal de Tony, il les attira tous deux contre lui dans une moitié d’étreinte douloureuse. Enfin, ça l’aurait été. Cela avait certainement l’air douloureux pour Thor.

« -Entre mon frère apathique et mon amant absent, déclara Loki. Sûrement que je ne souhaite rien.  
-Alors attends une minute là, protesta Tony. _Je_ suis l’absent dans cette relation ?  
-Apathie ! s’exclama Thor, engloutissant tout ce que Tony aurait pu dire d’autre. C’est l’espace que tu as demandé et le contrôle sur toutes les choses, Loki. Je n’ai fait que m’y conforter. »

Les yeux de Loki luirent, d’un vert intense et malicieux dans la lumière de l’après-midi. Lentement, Thor commença à se renfrogner.

« -Un roi toi-même et un ambassadeur des mondes, et pourtant j’aimerais toujours t’arracher les cheveux parfois, dit-il lourdement, croisant les bras. »

Il avait l’air un peu contrarié dans les faits.

« -Ne me taquine pas. Je peux à peine dire quand tu le fais maintenant. »

La courbe de la bouche de Loki était si authentiquement affectueuse que Tony oublia presque d’être alarmé par sa propre accusation, qui était des mensonges complets de toute façon. Loki de bonne humeur était un champ de mine de joute verbale parfois, titillant et donnant des petits coups toujours à des points faibles bizarres que Tony ne savait pas qu’il avait. Peut-être que c’était juste la façon de Loki d’inviter à une conversation sur comment, ouais, ils arrivaient rarement à se voir. Si seulement il y avait du temps pour au moins cette discussion.

Ponctuant ses pensées, le casque de Tony se mit brusquement à chanter la chanson d’ennuis en approche. La ligne de communication se rouvrit pour que la voix minuscule de Steve ne relaie un signal de détresse sur la rivière. Quelque chose avec des tentacules de métal attaquant un véhicule domestique. Jamais rien de bon ne venait de tentacules.

« -J’m’envole de suite, dit Tony dans la base de son casque, le soulevant pour le remettre sur sa tête. »

Thor passa du quinjet visible à Loki, qui l’envoya d’un signe de main vers ce qui allait probablement être un combat bizarre. Souriant avec un plaisir surpris, Thor agita Mjölnir et décolla si vite qu’une rafale de vent envoya des feuilles contre l’armure de Tony. Il se tourna vers Loki.

« -Ça fait combien de temps que t’as pas détaché sa laisse ?  
-Il a encore à se rendre compte qu’il n’y a _pas_ de laisse, répondit Loki en secouant la tête. Ne vas-tu pas les rejoindre ?  
-Dépend. A quel point ton après-midi est libre ?  
-Suffisamment libre.  
-Alors viens avec moi. Détends un peu tes jambes. Combats un monstre marin de métal avec les Avengers. »

Tony remonta sa visière et sourit.

« -Puis on pourra commander trois genres de nourriture à emporter et nous enfermer pour la nuit. »

Il tendit les bras.

« -Je vais nous transporter.  
-Tu m’as presque eu, répondit Loki. Mais je m’assiérais pour un autre meeting avec Von Fatalis plutôt que de voler sans grâce attaché à ton armure avant. Va : occupe-toi de tes batailles. Je serai à la tour ce soir, très probablement. Fais attention à toi.  
-Ne le fais-je pas toujours ? »

Loki le gratifia d’un regard plat qui en dit long.

Tony enclencha sagement ses bottes pour s’élever de quelques centimètres productifs—vraiment, laisser Loki pour un combat n’était pas excessivement tentant—et était sur le point de rabattre sa visière et s’envoler quand Loki le tira vers le bas et l’embrassa fort, déconnectant efficacement ses centres langagiers et tout le reste. C’était presque criminellement embarrassant combien cette bouche brutalement affamée avait manqué à Tony au juste. Loki n’était pas démonstratif publiquement même aux meilleurs moments, mais en public était là où ils se voyaient le plus dernièrement. Un baiser là, un contact entre leurs peaux ici, cela alimentait un feu qui devenait franchement un peu hors de contrôle. Mais, la vie était la vie. Engagements. Responsabilité.

Étant donné l’extension de longévité de Tony, il y aurait du temps plus tard. Cela rendait le futur trouble plus clair, même si cela rendait le présent frustrant.

« -Hurle si tu as besoin de moi, dit Loki, rabattant sa visière. »

A travers la lueur digitale de la visière son visage avait l’air un peu crispé. Il fouillait le bleu artificiel comme à la recherche de quelque chose de familier, mais il ne dit rien de plus.

« -Accorde-moi un peu de crédit. Obadiah m’a eu par surprise. Je suis plus aussi confiant. »

Loki détourna le regard, lâchant un petit souffle.

« -Oui. Bonne chance. »

Tony s’envola dans le ciel, attendant d’être à plus de trois kilomètres avant de se demander pourquoi Loki avait eu l’air si inquiet. Il était un Avenger, et les Avengers étaient imbattables.

Enfin, la plupart du temps.

* * *

« -Pour ma défense, aucun de nous ne savait qu’il avait un neuvième tentacule. Les gens sont supposés respecter l’équilibre de la biologie. Putain, je hais les savants fous. »

Natasha fronça les sourcils en le considérant. C’était dans les faits davantage une jolie moue, vraiment ; l’angle de vue de Tony en-dessous d’elle signifiait que la gravité donnait à ses lèvres la forme d’un bouton de rose rouge de désapprobation et d’inquiétude. Tony parvint à enfoncer son index dans le coussin moelleux de sa lèvre inférieure avant qu’elle n’attrape sa main et ne la serre. Le baiser qu’elle pressa sur l’articulation de ses doigts était une excuse pour ne pas s’en être rendue compte à temps. Psht. Tony connaissait le score mieux que la plupart. Et alors si cela faisait un moment qu’il avait essuyé une blessure décente ?

« -Quels sont les dégâts ? »

Les yeux de Steve étaient d’un bleu foncé avec, vraisemblablement, beaucoup de culpabilité.

« -Désolé, Tony. Je ne pensais pas que sa force globale pouvait froisser la poitrine de l’armure comme ça.  
-Si qui que ce soit aurait dû le remarquer, c’est moi, dit Tony, clignant des yeux en considérant le plafond de sa chambre. Je suis celui avec tous les capteurs. Et puis, c’est seulement quelques côtes fêlées, d’après JARVIS. Un jeu d’enfant. J’ai eu pire.  
-Loki va congeler nos miches dans le mur, dit platement Natasha, posant la main de Tony sur les draps de coton égyptien. De qui c’était la faute n’a pas d’importance. »

Regardant son regard sombre se baisser sur les draps blancs frais sous sa main, Tony se demanda si elle avait évité Loki durant tout ce temps à cause de lui. Sa presque mort, son impression de manque de renfort. Leur relation avait été à l’instar de celle de jumeaux et magnétiquement repoussante en même temps, laissant Natasha et Loki en train de se fixer de chaque côté d’une sorte d’étrange gouffre d’antipathie partagée et de connexion brutale. Avait-elle évité Loki parce qu’elle pensait qu’il la blâmerait d’une certaine manière pour l’attaque d’Obadiah ?

Pour Tony, ça semblait des conneries. Cela ne rendait pas la chose inexacte, par contre. Problèmes sur problèmes. Tout ce qu’il savait était qu’elle avait été délibérément absente la nuit où Loki était revenu, et bien qu’il sache que Natasha avait beaucoup de respect et d’empathie pour Loki, ils n’allaient jamais être le genre d’amis qui recherchaient l’autre. Pas après la misère de la dernière fois.

« -Où est Loki, de toute façon ? demanda Steve, regardant autour de la pièce comme s’il pouvait être caché derrière la commode. N’as-tu pas dit qu’il serait revenu ici ?  
-Affaires à l’ambassade, probablement, dit Tony, grognant lorsqu’une vague de douleur dans sa poitrine immobilisa le moindre de ses mouvements. Est-ce que les restes de l’octobot ont été mis dans l’atelier ? Je veux le décortiquer demain.  
-C’est en bas, mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais beaucoup bouger avec cette blessure. »

Tony congédia Steve d’un geste de la main.

« -Je serai guéri en l’espace de deux jours, dit-il, appuyant ses paumes sur le lit pour se redresser contre les oreillers. »

Ça faisait un mal de chien, mais être allongé à plat sur le dos n’était juste pas une bonne position de supériorité pour essayer d’argumenter avec Steve.

« -Et Loki va pas congeler qui que ce soit juste parce que je me suis pris un coup. Vous savez, vous vous êtes jamais fait autant de souci pour mon bien-être avant que Loki ne revienne vous deux. Pensez pas que je vois pas c’qu’il en est. »

Steve fronça les sourcils, passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« -Hey, ça m’a toujours préoccupé, dit-il, avec une sincérité venant du fond du cœur. C’est Natasha qui pense que Loki va tous nous assassiner.  
-Oh bien sûr, rejette tout sur moi, marmonna Natasha, lançant à Steve un regard inamical. Mais ce n’est pas exagéré de penser que Loki ne va pas prendre ta première vraie blessure depuis son retour très bien. »

Elle le gratifia d’un regard appuyé.

« -Après tout, _c’est_ lui qui a manqué de se tuer trois fois pour te sauver.  
-Wow, dit Steve, impressionné. Donc Tony a toujours été enclin aux accidents ?  
-La ferme, dit Tony. Et laissez-moi me vautrer dans mon horrible blessure. Je peux avoir un café ici ? »

Comme les lâches traîtres qu’ils étaient, ils prirent tous deux la requête comme leur poudre d’escampette. Comme si Loki était une sorte de croque-mitaine incapable de pensée rationnelle—il savait mieux que la plupart que lorsque Tony voulait prendre un risque stupide, il n’y avait juste pas moyen de l’arrêter. Comme voler tête la première vers le processeur principal d’un monstre tentaculaire robotique avant de compter correctement combien de bras il avait. Probablement pas une de ses plus brillantes idées.

Cela le fit penser aux mots de Natasha par contre. Si Tony était l’imprudent, Loki était juste aussi mauvais. Qui risquait sa vie trois fois pour quelqu’un, encore moins un prisonnier qui s’avérait être juste l’amour de sa vie ? Exagération ? Peut-être. Dernièrement, peut-être. Ils refusaient encore de discuter toute l’idée des fiançailles, et aucun d’eux n’avait placé d’anneau dessus. La vertu de Tony était véritablement en loques. Ça c’était une pensée amusante.

Une demi-tasse de café plus tard, Tony réfléchissait à ce qui pourrait être aux infos lorsque la porte de la chambre s’ouvrit, laissant entrer une lumière dorée provenant du couloir. Tony siffla à la silhouette peu familière quand Loki ferma la porte.

« -J’adore le look incognito. Très méchant à la Bond. »

Entre le costume noir sur mesure, la queue de cheval à la base de sa nuque et la chemise bleu foncé, Loki ressemblait à un homme d’affaire sinistre jusqu’au bout des ongles. Ou à un assassin professionnel.

« -Tout ce qu’il te faut est un énorme tatouage dépassant de sous cette chemise. T’as eu du mal à entrer ? »

Loki émit un son dédaigneux, faisant disparaître sa veste de costume et déboutonnant ses boutons de manchette, retroussant ses manches pour exposer les cicatrices de ses avant-bras. L’élastique dans ses cheveux s’en alla ensuite, laissant l’épais désordre noir reposer lourdement sur ses épaules et dans son dos. Pas exactement une tenue décontractée version géant du givre, mais pas mal proche pour le monde quasi-civilisé de Manhattan.

« -Du mal à sortir, plutôt. Etant donné l’opportunité, je crois en effet que le SHIELD tenterait de m’enfermer dans cette ambassade jusqu’à ce que chaque chef d’État ait eu sa dose de moi. »

Loki désigna la poitrine de Tony.

« -Laisse-moi voir.  
-Tellement direct, commenta Tony, relevant son t-shirt. »

Le côté violet de sa cage thoracique n’avait pas été recouvert de quoi que ce soit, ce qui laissait les blessures en train de gonfler avoir l’air bien pires que ce qu’elles étaient.

« -Juste me fais pas rire ou éternuer pour les deux prochains jours. »

S’asseyant sur le bord du lit, Loki passa un doigt léger autour du bord le plus éloigné de la blessure. Il y avait un étrange mélange de frustration peinée dans son expression, mais il ne prit pas la peine de rappeler à Tony pourquoi il avait pris un risque stupide. En fait, il avait l’impression que sa blessure n’était pas la cause de cette expression.

« -Quelle utilité ont les talents d’un sorcier qui ne peut même pas guérir une simple blessure ? »

La bouche de Loki se tordit.

« -Libre depuis deux ans et j’ai seulement appris comment redonner sa main à Barton. Dissimuler pour obscurcir la vue d’aucun, des rayons de magie pour percer même la plus solide des armures, suffisamment de glace pour recouvrir une ville et je ne peux même pas effacer un bleu. Ni ai-je de temps à passer ici pendant que tu te rétablis, avec dix autres réunions toutes rivalisant d’importance. »

Il expira doucement, ses doigts venant piéger la lumière du réacteur Ark.

« -C’était…plus facile, avant. J’étais toujours là. A présent il n’y a pas de circuits nocturnes dans le château pour s’assurer que tous sont là où ils devraient être. Ce monde est trop imprévisible, trop vaste pour que je puisse le contrôler. »

Tony leva la main, ramenant le poids des cheveux de Loki par-dessus son épaule.

« -Tout ça est un peu lourd pour quelques bleus. »

Il recouvrit la main sur son réacteur Ark, étouffant le reste de la lumière bleu pâle.

« -Essaies-tu de me dire qu’en fait Winterheart te manque ? »

L’expression de Loki, si ouverte et mélancolique un instant plus tôt, se ferma complètement.

« -Ne sois pas stupide. »

Ouch. Loki tourna son attention vers l’autre côté de la pièce, les yeux fixés étrangement quelque part dans le vague.

« -Hescamar. Viens.  
-Pas ce connard, grogna Tony alors que l’air se déchirait, s’ouvrant pour révéler un trou béant dans une sorte d’abysse brûlant. »

Hescamar le traversa dans une bourrasque de vent sentant la fumée, battant des ailes pour atterrir sur l’avant-bras de Loki. La poigne de ces serres devait être douloureuse, mais il ne fit pas un son.

« -Où étais-tu ? En train de corrompre davantage de classiques ?  
-Occupé et important, répondit le corbeau. Hescamar est partout et nulle part. Tuant le temps et tuant l’ennui. Beaucoup comme notre prince ici. La liberté est cendres et—  
-Guéris sa blessure, rapace, dit Loki d’une voix râpeuse, évitant délibérément le regard de Tony. Sois utile pour une fois. Tu auras le temps d’être une épine dans mon flanc plus tard.  
-Pas de honte à cela, croassa Hescamar. Tu ne peux pas tout être, petit prince. Fierté d’Odin, ambassadeur, sorcier, roi hiémal, prince, frère, fils, amant, prisonnier. Toujours prisonnier, porte trop de couronnes, trop de visages. »

Le corbeau ouvrit son bec en grand, puis le referma dans un claquement.

« -Plus facile avant. »

Le sang quitta le visage de Loki si vite que Tony put dans les faits voir ses lèvres perdre toute couleur, ne laissant rien derrière que des ombres et la lueur verte fiévreuse de ses yeux. Hescamar ne se préoccupait pas de la brutalité de tout ce qu’il venait juste d’admettre au nom de Loki, sautillant pour picorer droit dans le flanc blessé de Tony.

« - _Doucement_ , putain. »

Les yeux s’humidifiant sous la sensation de chaleur montant en spirale et l’électricité statique se déversant du bec planté entre ses côtes, Tony serra les dents et attendit que cela soit fini. Cela ne faisait pas mal, mais l’idée de juste attendre que ses blessures guérissent la prochaine fois semblait plus tentante.

« -Je me sens violé.  
-Laisse-le travailler. »

Loki ne le regardait toujours pas, mais sa main maintenait Tony à plat sur le matelas avec le genre de force d’acier qu’il avait rarement l’occasion de libérer. Pas depuis qu’il était devenu le genre de politicien surchargé de travail qui détestait son boulot—ou peu importe ce dont avait parlé Hescamar. Trop de visages, trop de couronnes. Combien de pression Loki avait placé sur lui-même pour faire tout en même temps ? Être tout le monde en même temps ?

Lorsque le bourdonnement dans son flanc s’estompa au bout de quelques longues secondes, Tony repoussa l’oiseau et rabattit son t-shirt, s’asseyant si vite que le mouvement le fit cligner des yeux. Définitivement guéri, mais avec une montée à la tête surprenante à laquelle il ne s’était pas attendu.

« -Ingrat, croassa Hescamar, ébouriffant ses plumes en volant vers le coffre à tiroirs de l’autre côté de la pièce. »

Tony l’ignora juste, tendant la main à la place pour faire tourner les épaules de Loki afin qu’il puisse voir correctement son visage.

Loki refusait de le regarder dans les yeux.

« -Que suis-je, commença lentement Loki. Pour désirer un tel endroit ? Le site de mon propre enfer personnel, ma prison ? »

Il secoua la tête, un muscle tressaillant légèrement dans sa mâchoire.

« -Hescamar oublie sa place. Tu n’aurais pas dû avoir à—  
-Ça me manque aussi, interrompit Tony, faisant glisser ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit jusqu’à être assis contre le flanc de Loki. »

Il y avait de légères griffures rouges sur son bras à cause des griffes du corbeau.

« -Putain, ça me manque. Les jours simples, calmes, hors du feu des projecteurs.  
-Te voir, dit Loki, son regard noir au-delà des portes du balcon. Je pouvais toujours te trouver. T’écouter. Te regarder travailler à la forge. Tu n’étais jamais loin de moi, même quand je ne voulais rien que de ne jamais revoir ton visage. Toujours à me traquer à la recherche de secrets, d’explications, de conversation, d’interaction de quelque façon que tu pouvais trouver.  
-J’ai l’air vraiment chiant là.  
-Tu _l’étais_ , dit Loki, mais les coins de ses lèvres se haussèrent légèrement. Et je me suis gorgé de toi avec une soif insatiable. Même quand je voulais échapper au vif intérêt dans tes yeux, je restais. »

Une main pâle se glissa autour de la taille de Tony, l’attirant plus près du flanc de Loki.

« -Oui, Winterheart me manque. Toi—toi à Winterheart me manque. Le monde était plus calme alors. »

C’était une pensée triste, mais Tony ne pouvait nier qu’elle était vraie. Ils étaient tous deux tellement demandés et avaient tellement peu de temps libre pour faire les choses dont ils avaient envie. Les Avengers, le SHIELD, les devoirs de Loki en tant qu’ambassadeur, les médias, le monde…il était facile de regretter Winterheart, mais ces jours n’étaient plus. Depuis plus de deux ans. Faisait aucun sens de vivre dans le passé.

De l’autre côté de la pièce, Hescamar caqueta de son long rire brisé.

« -Imbéciles orgueilleux. Pensez que le monde repose sur vos épaules. Des grains de sable se prenant pour des montagnes. »

Déployant complètement ses ailes sur les tiroirs, le bord des plumes d’Hescamar commença à briller en doré.

« -Laissez le foudroyeur prendre le poids de la responsabilité. Laissez les forces d’Asgard défendre un temps. Hescamar est à votre service. »

Cela ne prit pas longtemps à l’intellect génial de Tony pour se rendre compte de ce que leur proposait Hescamar. Mais cela faisait déjà trop de révélé en un trop court laps de temps, et les épaules de Loki étaient si profondément voûtées que Tony pouvait presque voir la peau de loup autour de ses oreilles, l’ombre des cornes sur le mur. L’oiseau pouvait avoir raison et la proposition était alléchante, mais avant même que Tony ne se lève du lit il savait exactement comment les choses allaient se passer.

« -Tu ne peux pas rentrer, cita Tony, marchant vers la commode et en chassant le corbeau. »

Éteignant la lumière dorée, Hescamar s’envola, ses griffes laissant de profondes rainures dans le bois là où il s’était perché. Connard fini.

« -Pas ce soir, du moins.  
-Attends. »

Hescamar battit des ailes fort, surpris dans son échappée par portail habituelle. A la place, il heurta les portes de verre du balcon et rebondit dessus, jurant une pléthore d’insultes dans au moins trois langues différentes n’étant pas originaires de la Terre. Il se dandina sur le sol comme un poulet étourdi jusqu’à être assez proche pour picorer Loki dans le tibia.

Loki ignora la petite blessure causée par le corbeau, tournant légèrement la tête pour regarder Tony avec des yeux plongés dans l’ombre de la lampe.

« -Cela te manque ? »

Y réfléchissant, Tony frotta son pouce sur les sillons dans le bois et soupira.

« -La bonne compagnie et un endroit pour échapper au monde me manquent. C’était ça Winterheart pour moi. »

Laissant sa main glisser de la commode, il s’approcha de Loki, qui le regardait calmement, calculateur.

« -En plus j’ai rencontré le type le plus _fascinant_ là-bas. Il était grand et sombre, et il m’a fait flipper à mort la première fois qu’on s’est rencontrés. »

Loki le reçut avec des mains prudentes quand Tony s’agenouilla de part et d’autre de ses hanches, les genoux se pressant dans le matelas. Un court tiraillement le fit se retrouver dans le giron d’un prince sorcier dénué d’expression—un qui observait l’inclinaison de sa clavicule là où elle disparaissait sous son t-shirt. Ça c’était ce qu’aimait voir Tony.

« -Tu cachais bien cette peur, dit Loki doucement, lui lançant un regard rapide. Je me souviens que même alors j’ai senti que tu avais été à la merci d’autres avant. »

Ses lèvres chaudes touchèrent le côté du cou de Tony, l’effleurant comme les ailes d’une phalène.

« -Ce fut la défiance qui m’a fait céder. Toute cette peur…et tu m’as regardé droit dans les yeux et m’a mis au défi de garder. »

Au premier frisson sous lui, Tony pensa que Loki ne faisait que se débarrasser des vieux souvenirs—essayant peut-être d’oublier ces vieux jours pleins de colère. Mais le front posé sur son épaule s’éloigna légèrement quand quelque chose se faufila entre eux. D’épaisses cornes recourbées d’ivoire apparurent, revenant en arrière dans les cheveux noirs. La peau sous les mains de Tony devint d’un froid de glace. Le soupir de Loki fut bizarrement chaud comme toujours, mais lorsqu’il leva la tête Tony ne put lui en vouloir pour la chair de poule qu’il causa.

« -J’suis plutôt content que tu l’aies fait, dit Tony, pressant sa paume contre la courbe bleue de la mâchoire de Loki. »

Des lignes en relief suivirent comme des sentiers sur une carte, disparaissant sous sa chemise vers un territoire qui avait manqué à Tony durant les dernières semaines.

« -Me garder, je veux dire.  
-Ne fais pas d’erreur, Tony Stark, dit Loki, la voix aussi brisée et rauque qu’elle l’avait été dans l’écho des couloirs de Winterheart. C’est toi qui m’as gardé. Sain d’esprit, vivant, intéressé, stupéfait, plein d’espoir et de courage. Tu m’as gardé, lorsque je ne souhaitais rien de plus qu’être en mesure de me jeter au loin et d’oublier.  
-Eh bien, maintenant c’est comme si j’étais une sorte de héros. »

Se penchant en avant, Tony embrassa ses lèvres froides, le poussant pour s’allonger sur le matelas. Il maintint sa bouche à à peine un centimètre des dents acérées révélées par le sourire de Loki lorsqu’il murmura :

« -Continue. »

Loki s’exécuta gracieusement, mais pas avec des mots. Sa bouche demeura occupée par d’autres choses, contre lesquelles, en toute honnêteté, Tony ne pouvait pas être en colère. En particulier lorsque des doigts griffus tirèrent sur sa taille et qu’il vit sa ceinture voler à moitié à travers la pièce. Il remarqua à peine le grommellement et l’éclair de lumière quand Hescamar s’éclipsa avec réticence.

« -JARVIS, verrouille la porte, parvint à dire Tony quand un souffle chaud toucha sa gorge. Pas d’interruptions à moins que cela n’implique— »

Il sentit des griffes égratigner légèrement ses hanches.

« —ok, pas d’interruptions du tout. S’il te plaît allume l’air conditionné et réduis les lumières à 20%. »

JARVIS exécuta ses requêtes un instant plus tard, laissant Loki froncer curieusement les sourcils dans la semi-obscurité, à mi-chemin entre inverser leurs positions sur le lit et lever les yeux sur les bouches d’aération leur soufflant de l’air frais dessus.

« -Ce ne sont pas les courants d’air du château, dit Loki, s’agenouillant au-dessus de lui pendant que sa chemise brûlait dans une lumière vert et or. Mais j’apprécie la tentative de recréer la scène. Quel dommage que nous n’ayons pas de cheminée. Dois-je invoquer une tempête de neige ?  
-Et laisser savoir à tout le monde ce qu’on est en train de faire ? »

La voix de Tony fut étouffée quand Loki fit passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête.

« -Absolument.  
-La prochaine fois, promit Loki, tirant les mains de Tony vers l’avant et les plaçant sur la taille de son pantalon—honnêtement, _parfaitement_ coupé. Lorsque j’aurai plus de patience. »

Aussi loin que les arguments contre allaient, c’en était un très bon. Tony l’eut en train de porter rien d’autre que beaucoup de peau bleue fraîche en l’espace de dix secondes, et beaucoup, _beaucoup_ de centimètres carré de celle-ci se pressèrent contre lui en l’espace de quinze. Loki s’affaissa contre lui aisément, ne faisant plus trop attention à son poids à présent que Tony était suffisamment fort pour le supporter. Soulevant un peu ses hanches, il entendit le cliquetis des griffes contre le bouton de son jean, puis à l’instar d’une sorte de tour de magicien ce dernier vola à la suite de sa ceinture un instant plus tard. L’expression dans les yeux rouges sombres de Loki était également affamée et curieuse.

« -Tu me préfères comme ça. Froid, bleu, faisant attention à mes griffes et mes cornes pendant que je te déshabille. »

Étalant ses doigts, Loki passa sa main en une ligne large, lente, depuis le côté du cou de Tony, sur son torse et autour des bords du réacteur, titillant son téton qui tomba sous la trace froide à l’instar d’une carte qu’il dessinait sur la peau de Tony.

La respiration coincée au fond de sa gorge, Tony regarda Loki pencher la tête, sa bouche chaude de façon choquante sur sa peau après l’empreinte du froid. La physiologie des géants du givre était quelque chose d’autre, ça c’était sûr. Loki suivit le chemin que sa main avait pris jusqu’à ce qu’il soit forcé de descendre sur le lit, son menton reposant sur l’étendue de peau chaude juste en-dessous du nombril de Tony. Naturellement, ce fut là que Loki décida de faire une pause, laissant une partie de son anatomie des plus insistantes tendue contre la colonne lisse de son cou. Se débarrassant du brouillard lubrique qui s’était levé, Tony se rendit compte qu’il attendait une réponse. Comme si dans les faits cela avait été une question.

« -Je sais que ça rend la chose un peu plus dure pour toi, admit Tony, passant un doigt le long du bord d’une corne, encerclant la base où l’ivoire devenait bleu. »

Les yeux de Loki se fermèrent pendant qu’il écoutait.

« -Mais je sais également que tu ne deviens véritablement vivant devant moi que lorsque t’as balancé ton visage magique. Si tu l’as pas remarqué, je tire beaucoup de fierté de mon travail. »

Passant un doigt léger le long du sourcil de Loki, il dit :

« -Tu sais, mes cicatrices et la lumière incrustée dans mon sternum semblent pas te déranger, mais je te surprends à regarder mes yeux parfois. »

Les yeux de Loki s’ouvrirent, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement. Le rouge profond de son regard était un tel changement par rapport au vert que Tony avait vu durant les dernières semaines, mais cela lui rappela une sécurité blessée et un vieux pouvoir. Et la neige. La neige et la pierre et le feu de cheminée. Ces yeux rouges étaient chez lui.

Peut-être que les siens ne l’étaient plus.

« -Je suis habitué depuis longtemps à ce que mes mots laissent des marques, pas mes actions. »

Se redressant sur ses avant-bras, Loki embrassa le poignet de Tony et remonta sur son corps jusqu’à ce que ses coudes soient pressés dans le matelas au niveau des épaules de Tony. Les lèvres qui effleurèrent ses paupières furent d’une tendresse à fendre le cœur, en quelque sorte plus significatives à présent que Tony possédait ses toutes nouvelles durabilité et force.

« -Parfois je me demande si tu me mépriseras un jour, pour t’avoir donné cette longévité. Si tu regarderas tes yeux transformés dans le miroir et souhaiteras que je n’eusse rien fait. Est-ce étrange pour toi ? »

Tony leva les yeux sur Loki, regardant le jeu d’émotions qui traversaient son visage. Elles étaient petites, cachées, mais il les chercha de ses yeux dorés, ceux qui faisaient se demander à Loki s’il regrettait de les avoir reçus. Comment était-il supposé regretter qu’on lui ait sauvé la vie ?

Se redressant, Tony l’embrassa profondément, inhalant longuement par le nez quand Loki ouvrit la bouche pour lui permettre d’entrer, une main aux longs doigts se plantant dans l’oreiller à côté de la tête de Tony en guise de support. Loki sentait le savon et la neige et le cuir, bien qu’il n’en ait pas porté durant la dernière heure. C’était accroché à ses cheveux et à ses épaules, l’hiver et l’huile de cuir. En-dessous c’était peau froide et bouche chaude, une que Tony rechercha avec le genre d’abandon auquel il ne s’était même pas laissé penser durant les deux dernières semaines.

« -Il y aura du temps pour les regrets plus tard, dit Tony, n’essayant pas de déguiser la rocaille dans sa voix. »

Les hanches de Loki ondulaient contre les siennes, sinueuses et lentes.

« -Mais si tu penses que je vais te détester pour m’avoir sauvé la vie, tu vas attendre putain d’longtemps.  
-Nous avons le temps, dit Loki contre sa bouche, et ses mots étaient une promesse. Pour le moment, Tony Stark, j’aimerais beaucoup que tu fasses bon usage de tes mains. »

Sa bouche s’étira légèrement.

« -Mes griffes rendent en effet les choses difficiles.  
-Excuses, excuses. »

Cela ne manquait jamais de donner l’impression d’être la première fois avec Loki. Bien sûr, Tony avait placé ses mains et sa bouche partout sur lui, embrassant les lignes en relief pâles et passant des doigts calleux sur la peau bleue lisse, sentant le froid qui en émanait lui donner la chair de poule sur ses bras et son torse. Bien sûr, il savait quel goût avait cette peau, depuis la courbe de son cou jusqu’à l’articulation du genou. Mais chaque fois qu’il regardait les yeux de Loki se fermer en un plaisir surpris, chaque fois que son estomac bondissait à l’effleurement de ses doigts, c’était comme nouveau. Il était facile de céder à l’impulsion d’explorer, de sentir Loki réagir comme si sa peau ne s’était pas encore habituée à lui. Cette peau de géant du givre n’avait pas été touchée aussi souvent qu’elle aurait dû l’être, mais Tony avait des années et des années pour rattraper cela.

Non pas que Loki lui ait simplement permis de prendre les rênes, docile et volontaire contre lui. Ces jours avaient pris fin à l’intérieur de murs ensorcelés et l’illusion d’une prison. Non, il y avait des traces rouges suite à l’usage léger des griffes traçant leurs propres lignes sur la peau de Tony, et de légers bleus marquant les endroits favoris de Loki, s’attardant et ajoutant leur saveur. La force dans ses mains fut utilisée à la perfection, soulevant ses hanches et plaquant ses bras à plat sur le matelas, attirant Tony pour s’asseoir à califourchon sur lui quand l’urgence se fit pressante et que du givre s’étendit sur les draps, ignoré et instinctif alors qu’ils bougeaient ensemble, se touchant et se séparant en un rythme rapide pendant que les mains de Loki tressaillaient vers Tony pour mieux s’éloigner, les hanches bougeant en une tentative de toucher au but désespérée quand le besoin s’avéra être de trop.

Cela donna en effet l’impression d’être la première fois quand la tête de Loki se renversa en arrière contre les oreillers, ses mains agrippant la taille de Tony et le maintenant en place alors que le givre dessinait des toiles de dentelles le long de ses flancs ; de minuscules choses fragiles qui fondirent un instant après que sa chaleur se soit déversée en elles. C’était une concession de son pouvoir, un dérapage de contrôle confiant qu’ils reconnurent tous deux à peine d’un échange de regards. A la place, Loki éjecta l’humidité de ses griffes quand Tony plaça son visage brûlant contre la colonne de son cou, lâchant un soupir qui sembla provenir à des kilomètres de profondeur en lui.

Durant un moment ils existèrent juste là dans le silence, respirant l’un contre l’autre avec des doigts paresseux emmêlés dans des cheveux longs et pressés contre de la peau chaude. C’était plus près de la paix absolue que ce que Tony avait trouvé depuis des mois.

Lorsque le matin arriverait, Loki allait continuer sa procession actuelle de réunions et de voyages autour du monde, ses vols de dernière minute et absences prolongées. C’était important d’essayer de faire compter chaque instant, bien sûr, mais…

« -Appelle ça l’effet post-orgasme, ou deux semaines de frustration sexuelle accumulée dépensée en une demi-heure, murmura Tony au pouls froid battant contre le coin de sa bouche. Mais c’était si bon que je pense pas aimer l’idée de te laisser sortir de cette chambre pour les cinq prochains jours.  
-Quel dommage, dit Loki, son visage incliné vers les lumières tamisées au-dessus. »

L’air conditionné agitait ses cheveux, chatouillant le nez de Tony et menaçant de le faire éternuer.

« -J’espérais voyager.  
-Non. Où ?  
-Rentrer. »

Les yeux de Tony s’ouvrirent en grand.

« - _Rentrer_ -rentrer ?  
-Hescamar a pu avoir suggéré un moyen de faire d’une pierre deux coups, si on peut dire. »

S’éloignant de Tony afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux, Loki sourit faiblement.

« -Cela ne servirait-il pas aux Avengers d’avoir une base d’opérations d’urgence ? Peut-être une n’admettant que ceux dignes de sa barrière ? »

Tony le fixa juste suffisamment longtemps pour que Loki s’éclaircisse la gorge modestement et continue, ses yeux scintillant de rire.

« -Peut-être un donjon de glace et de neige, patrouillé par des loups si sauvages qu’ils peuvent mordre à travers le fer et l’acier. Après tout, tout territoire touché par le pouvoir du Coffret m’appartient en effet, de droit. Odin n’en a certainement aucune utilité. »

Une main aux longs doigts se fit paresseuse, traçant des lignes le long du dos de Tony.

« -Bien sûr, nous aurions besoin de le préparer—une entreprise qui pourrait prendre des semaines même si les plans se passent très bien. Thor s’occuperait de mes affaires diplomatiques avec le SHIELD, mais… »

Il glissa un regard prudent à Tony.

« -Cela retarderait quelque peu nos plans. Trois mondes retiennent leur souffle, attendant l’indication de notre intention d’une façon ou d’une autre. »

C’est vrai. Le mariage. Mariages, pluriel, puisque pour une raison inconnue les traités et les lois qu’ils développaient entre Asgard, la Terre et Jotunheim devaient encore inclure la règle consacrée de ‘ce que je dis, se fait’, en laquelle Tony trouvait beaucoup de valeur personnelle. Trois mois auparavant cela aurait été une opportunité médiatique enthousiasmante. Ces jours-ci, Tony découvrait qu’il ne voulait juste plus partager. Le reste du monde voyait plus Loki que lui.

« -Rappelle-moi pourquoi on doit en faire un grand spectacle ?  
-Nous ne sommes pas obligés, dit Loki avec franchise. Mais c’est toi qui as fait la demande pour commencer.  
-Je m’attendais à ce que tu m’ignores, contra Tony. N’importe qui d’autre l’aurait fait. »

Et c’était probablement un peu trop auto-dépréciateur, à la limite de l’apitoiement sur soi d’après le silence brusque de Loki. Définitivement un peu trop honnête. Tony réfléchissait toujours à une manœuvre de rafistolage express pour continuer la conversation lorsqu’une profonde inspiration gonfla la poitrine de Loki.

« -Laisse-moi être clair : avec ou sans papier, ou cérémonie, ou les cerceaux au travers desquels ces déluges d’imbéciles politiques souhaitent que nous sautions, tu m’as. Tu as Winterheart. Tu as même Asgard, en vertu de l’effet de la pomme sur toi. »

Se mettant sur le flanc, Loki poussa Tony afin que leurs yeux puissent se croiser.

« -Mais avoir la chance de marcher au milieu de mon peuple, Jotun et Asgardien confondus, et leur dire qu’aucun d’eux ne peut te toucher ? J’attendrais une éternité pour cela. Je me fiche de comment, ou de quand. Je te veux, Tony Stark. Laisse-moi te garder.  
-Je pensais que c’était moi qui te gardais, dit Tony, s’éclaircissant la gorge face à une soudaine constriction. Si on…si on va discuter des détails ici. Mais, de toute évidence, ouais. Demain, ou dans vingt ans à partir de maintenant, ça n’a pas d’importance pour moi. Les légalités ne vont rien changer. Tu m’as. »

Loki sourit, permettant à une once de canine de se montrer.

« -Bien, dit-il simplement, s’asseyant d’un mouvement fluide. »

Malheureusement, une de ses cornes avait percé l’oreiller qu’il utilisait et l’entraîna avec lui, pendouillant d’une des pointes d’ivoire comme un drapeau dodu de reddition.

« -Raah. Enlève-moi ça. »

Tony riait trop fort pour s’exécuter. Cela lui valut une bonne correction avec l’oreiller une fois que Loki fut en mesure de le détacher lui-même, mais la bouchée de rembourrage de latex valut la coloration irritée de bleu foncé sur les joues de celui-ci. C’était étonnamment génial de savoir qu’il pouvait toujours perdre toute sa dignité en moins de trente de secondes.

« -Ok, ok, finit par dire Tony, jetant prudemment un œil de derrière son propre bouclier d’oreiller. Je suis désolé d’avoir ri de ton instant porte-manteau. Tu es un roi géant du givre redoutable et je tremble devant toi.  
-Non, les tremblements c’était il y a quinze minutes, rétorqua Loki, aplatissant ses paumes sur le torse de Tony. Mais oui, je suis redoutable en effet. Maintenant habille-toi avant que je ne te suspende à mes cornes. Nous avons un voyage à préparer. »

L’éclair de magie qui surgit des mains de Loki laissa un picotement à Tony, de même qu’il fut lavé de toute sueur et de sexe de la tête aux pieds. Douche magique, c’est fait. Quelqu’un était pressé.

« -On y va de suite ?  
-De suite.  
-Clint et Natasha vont nous assassiner. »

Cela fit faire une pause à Loki, mais il finit par secouer la tête et continua d’attraper ses vêtements.

« -Le Capitaine Rogers ne se passerait jamais de trois Avengers le temps que tous nos plans soient cimentés. Laisse-les pester contre lui à la place. »

Ramenant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, Loki haussa les épaules.

« -Je préférerais t’avoir pour moi un moment. »

Il était dur de protester contre ce genre de discours, et il marquait un point en effet, décida Tony en attrapant son jean et en l’enfilant, sautillant. Il était un peu serré au niveau des fesses, mais d’après le regard intéressé de Loki c’était clairement un point à ajouter dans la colonne des plus. Natasha comprendrait absolument, mais Clint allait piquer une crise et tous les arcs customisés du monde n’allaient pas lui remonter le moral. Cela laissa Tony avec une petite pointe de culpabilité alors qu’il finissait de s’habiller, jetant des coups d’œil autour de la pièce en réalisant que cette fois il avait dans les faits l’opportunité de préparer un sac.

« -Va parler à Steve, suggéra Tony. Obtiens mon autorisation de sortir d’ici pour un moment et je te prépare quelques petites choses à fourrer dans ton compartiment à bagage magique.  
-Souviens-toi que tes appareils ne marcheront pas là-bas, l’avertit Loki, mais il se tourna vers la porte en quelques pas allongés. Nous aurons besoin de l’expertise de ma mère pour changer ces barrières, et je ne prévois pas de la faire voyager en-dehors des frontières juste pour que tu puisses texter le Colonel Rhodes. »

Il sortit pendant que Tony réfléchissait toujours à des moyens de contourner l’interférence magique. Leur jeu de *Words with Friends commençait tout juste à s’échauffer.

« - _Monsieur, dois-je informer Pepper de votre congé imminent ? Elle sera sans doute intéressée par votre retour à Winterheart. L’entendre via téléphone arabe vous gagnera son courroux, je suis sûr._  
-T’ai-je déjà dit à quel point je trouve bizarre ta relation avec elle ?  
- _Plusieurs fois, monsieur._  
-Ouais. Ok, fais-le. »

Tony y réfléchit.

« -En fait, pourquoi tu t’amènes pas toi-même devant sa porte ? Ton corps est prêt depuis des semaines. Utilise-le. »

JARVIS fut silencieux si longtemps que Tony pensa qu’il avait mal fonctionné. Ce qui était _impossible._

« - _Merci, monsieur. Je crois que Pepper approuvera._  
-Moi je désapprouve toujours, dit-il, ressentant le besoin de grommeler pour le bien des apparences. Diable de beau gosse. »

La demi-heure suivante fut passée à fourrer affaires de toilette et vêtements dans un sac de sport à la suggestion de JARVIS. Des chaussures adaptées et des chaussettes furent inclues, plus quelques sweaters épais qu’il n’était pas sûr d’avoir jamais portés. Brosse et peigne étaient obligatoires, de même que des ciseaux à ongles. Des choses minuscules qu’il avait souhaitées à l’intérieur de cette énorme chambre il y avait deux ans.

Tony était juste en train de fermer la fermeture éclair du sac lorsqu’il disparut sous ses mains. Il leva les yeux pour voir Loki appuyé contre l’embrasure de la porte. Steve regardait par-dessus son épaule, son expression résignée et un peu déconcertée.

« -Demain matin, dit sèchement Loki. Nous partons. Ton capitaine est dur en affaires.  
-J’ai juste besoin de temps pour préparer, protesta Steve, contournant Loki pour entrer dans la pièce. Tony et ses armures sont indispensables à l’équipe. Sans compter que vous voulez que Thor commence à séparer son temps entre les Avengers et faire _votre_ boulot. Je peux faire en sorte que ça se fasse, mais j’ai besoin de plus que cinq minutes de préavis. »

Il jeta un coup d’œil à Tony et haussa les épaules.

« -Désolé, Tony. Ça me fait jongler avec beaucoup de choses à la fois.  
-Me semble honnête. »

Tony y réfléchit un instant.

« -Pour le tableau de service, appelle Pepper maintenant et puis pour combler le fossé que je vais laisser je partirai par support aérien. Son armure est faite pour l’évacuation et la défense, et elle l’admettra pas mais elle mourait d’envie de la sortir. JARVIS veillera sur elle. »

Steve eut l’air surpris.

« -Ce…n’est pas une mauvaise idée dans les faits.  
-Ouais, génie ici, tu t’souviens ? »

Tony fut légèrement récompensé par le sourire réticent que cela lui valut. Abandonnant complètement, Steve poussa un long soupir de défaite et l’attira juste dans une forte étreinte.

« -Sois pas absent trop longtemps, ou je te pique Rhodey. »

Par-dessus l’épaule de Steve, Tony vit Loki froncer les sourcils de jalousie, ce qui était hilarant.

« -Prends soin de toi.  
-Toi-même, Sergent Sécurité.  
-Capitaine, corrigea Steve avec un soupir, le repoussant. Ça va pas me manquer ça. »

Avec un dernier regard de chien battu, Steve les laissa tous deux à leurs plans, disparaissant probablement pour pleurer à chaudes larmes. Tony était suffisamment égoïste pour l’espérer. En particulier s’il était sérieux à propos de cette blague de piquer Rhodey.

Loki ferma la porte avec un clic et s’étira, grand et mince et bleu. Son soupir n’était que pure satisfaction quand il s’approcha de Tony.

« -A l’aube, alors. »

A l’aube, répéta silencieusement Tony, tendant les bras pour attirer Loki.

Un retour à Winterheart. En revenant au point de départ comme ça, cela allait être intéressant de voir ce que le temps avait changé. Comment ils avaient changé. Peut-être qu’ils pouvaient même reconstruire l’énorme trou dans la chambre de Loki dans l’aile ouest—

« -Obadiah, dit soudainement Tony, sa tête se redressant. _L’armure_ d’Obadiah. Est-ce qu’elle y est encore ? »

Loki hésita contre lui.

« -L’armure, oui, j’imagine qu’elle est toujours là, dit-il prudemment. Pour ce qui est de ses restes, ils sont allés aux loups. Etant donné leur rage en raison de leur proche qu’il a assassiné, je doute que nous trouverons ne serait-ce qu’un bout de tissu.  
-Bien. »

Tony bâilla.

« -Je pense que je peux utiliser le réacteur Ark et les câbles de l’armure pour créer une grille d’alimentation localisée dans le château. »

Il était toujours en train de planifier longtemps après qu’ils se soient retirés au lit, passant en revue des idées de façons de moderniser le château sans en changer une seule partie de manière visible. L’idée d’installer une série de moniteurs et d’équipements de projection 3D dans la salle de séjour semblait un blasphème. Il y avait d’autres façons d’améliorer le château. Des centaines et des centaines de façons.

Tony s’endormit en y réfléchissant toujours.

Des projets.

Winterheart ne manquait jamais de lui en donner un.

* * *

A travers le portail qu’Hescamar avait fait sur le toit, le vent soufflait des flocons de neige et l’odeur de l’hiver. A l’intérieur, Tony pouvait voir l’arche de fer noir du portail du château, toujours brisé et tordu vers l’intérieur suite à son dernier assaut.

A son côté, Loki était tendu et silencieux, ses mains disparaissant derrière les plis de son manteau. Vieilles habitudes, différents vêtements. Il n’était plus en haillons, mais l’étendue de vert suspendue par-dessus son cuir noir était un spectacle familier.

« -Après toi, dit Tony alors que le moment s’éternisait. »

Loki cligna des yeux, ses cornes s’inclinant légèrement quand il acquiesça.

« -Ou je peux y aller.  
-Je vais bien. »

Les mots étaient presque secs. Loki n’allait pas bien.

« -La dernière fois que je me suis tenu dans l’ombre de ce portail je l’ai vu comme mon geôlier. »

Ses yeux se plissèrent, pensifs.

« -Il a l’air fragile, maintenant. Allons-y, veux-tu ? »

Tony s’empara juste de la main de Loki et traversa le portail de l’oiseau avant que Loki ne puisse penser à une longue histoire qui l’aiderait à traîner davantage. Un tiraillement ferme les fit traverser tous deux pour se retrouver dans les vents hivernaux tournoyants. Les doigts de Loki se serrèrent autour des siens si étroitement que ce fut un miracle que rien ne casse. Les pouvoirs de la pomme. Incroyable.

Ce ne fut pas avant que la respiration de Loki ne se coince dans sa gorge que Tony réalisa que la poigne n’était pas à cause de l’entrée abrupte, mais à cause de ce qu’il avait vu lors de leur traversée des mondes. Ses yeux rouges brillaient dans le paysage blanchi, leur couleur illuminée par l’unique et faible rayon de soleil qui traversait les nuages.

« -Regarde-moi ça, souffla Tony, les yeux levés sur le château à travers le portail tordu. Putain de merde. »

Devant, en bas du long pont de bois et de pierre, chaque fenêtre du château brillait de la lumière des lanternes et des flammes des chandelles. Cela transformait le paysage sombre et morne en quelque chose de réconfortant, quelque chose comme un refuge et un foyer. La neige ne les menaçait pas. Les yeux de loup scintillant dans les bois n’étaient pas affamés. Les branches griffues n’accrochèrent pas leurs vêtements ou leurs cheveux quand ils s’approchèrent. Même le vent ne les assaillit pas, soufflant un doux murmure de la tempête de neige approchante comme un avertissement tendre, les pressant vers les portes ouvertes du château.

« -C’est… »

Loki baissa la tête et se détourna, visiblement ému et essayant désespérément de le cacher.

« -De qui est-ce le fait ? »

Dans leur dos, Hescamar croassa un rire et battit des ailes, fermant le portail et s’envolant vers le château en un long glissement sur les courants d’air. Tony regardait toujours la silhouette sombre des plumes de sa queue lorsqu’une gorge s’éclaircit sans discrétion quelques pas devant. La tête de Loki fit volte-face sous le choc.

« -Vous ne pensiez pas, dit Natasha, sortant de l’ombre d’un arbre, vêtue d’une robe bleue familière. Que vous pouviez _me_ rouler, n’est-ce pas ? »

Ses longs cheveux roux étaient détachés, volant dans la brise autour d’elle. Ses yeux verts brillèrent comme du jade quand elle sourit, rusée et contente d’elle et tellement, tellement heureuse d’être de retour. Tony connaissait le sentiment.

« -Traîtrise, feula doucement Loki, mais le sourire de Natasha ne fit que s’agrandir. Tu es la raison pour laquelle Rogers nous a retardés.  
-Nous, dit une autre voix, ricanant déjà à sa propre ingéniosité. »

Clint Barton sauta d’un arbre, son arc passé par-dessus sur son épaule alors qu’il atterrissait dans un bruit sourd.

« -Hescamar a jacassé plus vite qu’une balance stressée. Deux semaines de vacances, courtoisie de Fury. »

Au regard de consternation de Loki, Clint haussa les épaules et demanda :

« -Vous pensez _vraiment_ qu’on vous laisserait rentrer sans nous ?  
-Rentrer, répéta Loki, sonnant comme s’il atteignait une sorte de point de rupture. Rentrer ? »

Natasha souleva légèrement sa jupe en traversant la neige vers eux, montrant des bottes de cuir noir à lacets montants sous le bord trempé de sa robe. Ses yeux n’étaient que pour Loki, et pour la première fois depuis qu’ils avaient tous été réunis elle le regarda avec une véritable chaleur. Peut-être que c’était le froid qui l’avait fait sortir d’elle.

« -Regarde les choses en face, Loki. Tu as fait de nous une famille. »

Elle tendit légèrement les bras.

« -Ce n’était pas moi, dit Loki, jetant un regard à Tony. »

Mais il tendit les bras et attira Natasha contre lui, ses longs bras entourant sa silhouette plus petite et serrant fort.

« -Espèce de petite roublarde dénuée de conscience. Ça doit être de famille. »

Natasha eut juste un rire sifflant dans son armure, le frappant gentiment du poing dans le dos. Tony dut détourner les yeux avant de se laisser atteindre. Famille ? Ouais, peut-être. Unis par une poignée de sorts, une tempête de neige et une chance de faire un changement dans des vies qui étaient destinées à davantage que du gain égoïste à la petite semaine. Winterheart les avait tous secoués.

Tony ne sursauta pas quand un bras se glissa autour de sa taille, une tête s’inclinant pour se poser sur son épaule. Clint fit un grand geste vers le spectacle du paysage autour du château brillant.

« -Fait du bien d’être de retour, mec. »

Tony sourit.

« -Ouais, c’est vrai.  
-Tu vas quand même bouffer à mort pour avoir essayé de partir sans moi. »

Tony fut sauvé d’essayer de trouver une défense qui n’impliquerait pas trop Loki lorsque Natasha s’écarta de leur étreinte douloureuse et attrapa sa main, l’entraînant le long de la rive neigeuse vers le portail. Tendant la main pour garder son équilibre autant que le reste, Tony attrapa la main de Loki et ils descendirent la pente en glissant légèrement.

« -Venez. On a passé la nuit à allumer toutes ces chandelles. Oh, et… »

Natasha farfouilla dans une poche profonde de sa jupe.

« -J’ai trouvé ça dans la salle de bal. »

Elle révéla une clé de fer ayant l’air ancienne.

Tony la prit avec des mains prudentes.

« -Ma clé de l’armurerie, dit-il, ébahi. Merde, je pensais que cette chose avait disparu pour de bon. »

Il la glissa dans sa poche avant que Loki ne puisse la lui prendre, ce qui lui valut un regard noir sans conviction.

« -C’est à toi, lui rappela Loki, utilisant le dos d’une griffe pour enlever un flocon de la joue de Tony. Comme beaucoup de ce qui m’appartient, à présent.  
-T’as toujours dit que j’étais cupide, dit Tony, attrapant la main contre sa joue. Mais si t’as pas remarqué, je t’ai donné quelque chose m’appartenant y’a un moment. C’était un peu cabossé à l’époque, a pas très bien fait son boulot, mais ça a marché. »

Il sourit.

« -Peut-être pas un échange équitable, mais c’était tout ce que j’avais.  
-L’échange était…plus qu’honnête, répondit Loki, et son corps ondula de lumière. »

Tony eut un unique instant de confusion quand l’armure noire et les segments d’or et d’argent disparurent du corps de Loki, révélant un torse bleu nu seulement recouvert d’une lourde peau de loup grise balancée autour de ses épaules, maintenue par un bout de cuir denté. Le manteau avait disparu, de même que toute sa parure. A la place il portait un pantalon de cuir terne, descendant bas sur des muscles tendus marqués de lignes que Tony pouvait dessiner les yeux fermés. C’était Loki—Loki de Winterheart, sauvage et furieux en stature, juste comme il l’avait été le tout premier jour.

« -N’oublie jamais que c’est ce que tu as d’abord connu, dit doucement Loki, sa voix rauque de souvenirs. Car jamais je n’oublierai. »

Clint émit un sifflement admiratif quelque part près du portail, mais il s’interrompit avec une grimace quand un impact retentit. Natasha.

Tony tendit les bras et passa ses mains le long des avant-bras nus de Loki, laissant le bout de ses doigts effleurer de vieilles cicatrices—des choses pâles, causées par des griffes s’enfonçant dans des protège-bras qui ne voulaient pas s’enlever. Mais ils _étaient_ enlevés maintenant, et la vie continuait.

Winterheart n’était plus la prison de personne.

« -On rentre, alors ? demanda Tony, inclinant son menton vers le portail menant dans l’embrasse du château. »

Loki soupira doucement, mais le regard rouge clair qui se tourna vers les aiguilles de pierre et les portes de bois sombre était riche de possibilité, pas de souvenir solitaire.

« -Allez, j’me gèle les couilles là dehors, appela Clint, sautillant d’un pied à l’autre et ruinant complètement l’instant. »

Natasha attrapa sa cuisse et son bras, passant en-dessous pour le soulever comme un pompier avec une victime. La colonne vertébrale droite et un archer hurlant sur les épaules, Natasha commença à se diriger à grands pas vers le portail pour le traverser sans le moindre souci du monde. Loki les regarda partir et—comme si c’était la chose la plus naturelle du monde, il rit.

« -Oui, dit-il finalement. Nous rentrons. De nouveau. »

Suivant l’espionne et son archer, ils traversèrent le portail tordu en direction des lumières accueillantes du château. Au-dessus d’eux, les nuages s’écartèrent juste suffisamment longtemps pour qu’un rayon de lumière pure frappe le pont, marquant leur chemin.

Le chemin était _vraiment_ long jusqu’aux portes.

« -Sinon, dit nonchalamment Tony. Est-ce que tu vas me porter ? »

Loki le gratifia d’un regard bizarre.

« -Non.  
-Techniquement c’est un seuil, tu sais. Je pourrais appeler Natasha— »

Et ça, décida Tony alors qu’il était soulevé dans une fourrure de loup avec le visage plein de cheveux noirs, était toute la preuve de changement dont quiconque avait besoin.

Trois mariages les attendaient à l’extérieur. Trois mondes. Médias, rendez-vous, réunions, ennemis, le gouvernement, des armures à entretenir et des tableaux de service à remplir. Le monde attendait.

« -Un prince et un roi, marmonna Loki pour lui-même, déconcerté. Manipulé. _Impudemment_. »

Tony savait que cela pouvait attendre encore un peu.

Ils avaient un futur à construire, et cela allait être incroyable.

* * *

  
**-Fin-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** _Minute Culturelle :_ **
> 
> **_*Words with Friends :_ Il s’agit d’un jeu de lettres en réseau de type scrabble, à deux joueurs, conçu par la société de développement Zynga With Friends. Le jeu est disponible sur plusieurs plateformes mobiles, dont les plateformes Android, Windows Phone et iOS. Il a également été porté en tant qu'application pour le site de réseautage social Facebook.**

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
>  Ce(tte) œuvre est mise à disposition selon les termes de la [Licence Creative Commons Attribution - Pas d’Utilisation Commerciale - Partage dans les Mêmes Conditions 4.0 International](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
